Total Drama College Life
by OG88
Summary: All the contestants from the first three seasons of Total Drama are now starting college. Some aim to take it seriously others not so much. Watch them as they go through love, heartbreak, parties, jobs, exams, and some personal things that they will end up facing. They're all grown up now. Can they survive college along with everything else that life can throw at them? R&R.
1. Best Days

**A/N- Hey guys here's a story featuring all the original 24 contestants from the first three seasons of Total Drama. This is a story about them all attending college together. A few notes are the only reason why they all ended up in the same college is because they all got scholarship offerings which they all accepted for their own reasonings. This story will be split into two parts which is part one: freshmen year, and part two: sophomore year. I call the college Rivers University because I couldn't think of anything else to name the university, and while I could have just used a real university I didn't feel like it.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing except the college.**

 **Part 1: Freshmen Year**

 **Chapter Summary- All 24 cast members from the first three seasons of Total Drama arrive at Rivers University. Courtney runs into a person she never wanted to see again. Heather is bitter over a break up, and finding out who her roommate is only makes her angrier. Gwen has an awkward run it with an old flame, and Cody finds himself getting some much deserved attention from other female students at the university.**

 **Rivers University. Day before classes officially begin, students' arrival.**

Duncan arrived at the university. He looked around expecting to see some of his fellow Total Drama castmates but he had yet to spot any. He had gotten out of prison a month ago on parole, and he couldn't be happier. He wasn't planning on even attending college until he got a letter in the mail saying he had been accepted to RU which surprised him until he read the reason why. His first instinct was to throw the letter away until he realized if all the originals were going to be there then maybe _she_ would be there too.

He had to see her again, he had to make things right even if it was the last thing he ever did. He knew now what a mistake it was to let her go he had realized that while he was stuck in prison. He missed her, he missed their fights, their make-up sessions, hell he even missed her constant nagging. He thought about her every day, and he would like to think if he hadn't of cheated then maybe just maybe he wouldn't have blown up Chris's stupid mansion, or cottage whatever the hell he was calling it. He needed to find her. He had to find Courtney.

* * *

Courtney, and Bridgette made their way to the girls' dorm rooms. "I can't believe I'm finally here", Courtney exclaimed. Bridgette nodded her head in agreement, "I know right. I've been looking forward to starting college ever since my senior year of high school. The only thing I was worried about was being separated from Geoff because I didn't think we would even be going to the same college on top of that I was freaking out about how to pay for just the first two semesters. Then I got the letter. I was so happy because now I get to be with my boyfriend, and not have to worry about stupid college loans", she said smiling.

"Yeah something good finally came from being on that stupid show. I regret even signing up for what was literally hell on earth, and Chris McLean was the devil. Normally I would say once I get my law degree, and pass the bar I would sue him for everything he has. But now I just want to leave Total Drama behind me, and leave it in the past where it belongs. I'm just happy that I get to be on my own finally. I have my life already planned out", Courtney said.

"Really already? I mean the first semester hasn't even technically started yet", Bridgette said. "I know but I plan on working nonstop, making the dean's list every semester, become a lawyer then work at a law firm", Courtney explained."What about a boyfriend?" Bridgette asked. Courtney shook her head, "Nope no boyfriend. Relationships are not a priory right now, I just want to focus on my studies", she said.

"What about Duncan?" Bridgette asked. Courtney's face grimaced when she heard that name, she walked furthered to avoid talking about the subject that she was sure would ruin her happy mood but Bridgette caught up with her. "I don't want to talk about him", Courtney said when Bridgette returned to her side. "Come on Court you can't avoid him while you're here", Bridgette said.

Courtney stopped walking, and faced her. "Duncan is defiantly not a part of my plan, and as for avoiding him I doubt he'll be here. For one he's probably still in prison for all I care, and two who's to say he even finished high school?" Courtney said. "Plenty of people finish high school while in prison", Bridgette pointed out. "That was a rhetorical question", Courtney said. "Courtney…", Bridgette began but she was cut off. "Duncan like that stupid show is a part of my past, and I want him to stay there", Courtney told her then continued her way to the dorms. Bridgette sighed there was no use in arguing with her. She followed Courtney, and the two made their way to the dorms.

* * *

"Oh my God Sadie look at this place it's so huge", Katie said as she looked around the campus in excitement. "I know Katie. This place is almost as big as-as", Sadie said as she thought of something to compare the large campus to. "Uh Disney Land", Katie said even though she knew it probably wasn't that big. Sadie nodded, "Yeah almost as big as that. Almost", she said.

The BFFFL's continued exploring the campus some more, "Oh Sadie remember that campus tour we took at that one college, and we wanted to go to one just like that?" Katie asked. "Ohhh I remember that trip. It was sooo much fun it was like being a college student for a day", Sadie said as she remembered the trip their junior class took back in high school.

Just then a shirtless upperclassmen guy walked by them. He gave them a wink as he passed by before joining another group of what appeared to be a bunch of fraternity members. Katie, and Sadie squealed in delight as they looked at the group.

* * *

"Watch this babe", Tyler told Lindsay as he took a football, and threw it across the air. Unfortunately for Tyler it ended up hitting Eva in the back of the head. "WATCH IT ASSHOLE!" She yelled while shaking her fist at him. "Sorry", he called out to her. Eva just shook her head in annoyance, and walked away.

"Hey wasn't that Eve?" Lindsay asked. "Lindsay you mean Eva", Tyler said. Lindsay smiled, "Oh right Eva. Wow I guess everybody was offered that scholarship", she said. Tyler nodded, "Yeah they were. But isn't it awesome that they're also giving me a chance to play football while I'm here?" He said. "Well you did score the winning touchdown at your last high school game of the season", she pointed out.

It was true Tyler had really stepped up his game during high school. He improved a lot but nobody except Lindsay thought it was enough to be able to play college football. But when he had gotten that letter, and it said they wanted him to also play football at their school he was overjoyed. Of course all of his family was left scratching their heads as to why anybody would give him a chance to play on their team because to them the boy was still pretty clumsy. It was mystery to them as to how he even scored that winning touchdown but they didn't let Tyler know that. In fact, they were just glad he was going to get a chance to play football in college because it was something Tyler had worked really hard for.

"I was the hero of that game, and I still have that game ball. Speaking of game ball, I wonder what Eva did with my ball?" Tyler said looking around for the football that he tossed a while ago. Suddenly a football knocked him on the side of his head. Tyler fell down in agony while rubbing his head.

"TAKE BACK YOUR STUPID BALL!" Eva yelled. DJ who had seen the whole thing decided to intervene in case things got ugly. "Come on Eva it was an accident", he told her. Eva growled at him, and DJ coward in fear. Noah walked by the two, and looked at his former castmates that he'd gotten to know over the years. "Same old Eva. Same old DJ", he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eva questioned. Noah shrugged, "You know you still have your anger management issues, and DJ is still well DJ", he said. Eva rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Just so you know my counselor said I have made great improvement ever since that little episode I had on Total Drama Island", she said.

"Oh yeah throwing a ball at someone, and almost knocking them out is improvement", Noah said with sarcasm then started walking away. "Well to me it is. I could have done a lot worse", Eva said to Noah but he was already gone.

As soon as Eva left DJ sighed in relief, he for sure thought Eva was going to rip Tyler to pieces, and he was even afraid that she might go after Noah. He looked at his pet bunny that was in a crate near his luggage, "That was a close one right bunny?" He asked even though he knew the rabbit couldn't speak back. That would just freak him out instead the bunny just blinked, and wiggled his nose at him.

"Oh come on DJ you know bunnies can't talk", a voice said behind him. DJ screamed, and ducked for cover until he realized he knew the voice. "Owen?" DJ asked as he opened one eye just to be sure it was his old friend. "Yeah man it's me", Owen said chuckling. DJ stood up, "Oh thank God I'm so glad it's you", he told him.

Just then Izzy popped up next to him, "HI DJ!" she yelled. DJ screamed again, "Hi Izzy", he said in a shaky voice. Izzy went to Owen's side, and the two gave each other a kiss. DJ stared at them in confusion he didn't know what was going on.

Owen chuckled when he saw DJ's confusion, "Oh man I forgot you don't know. Me, and Izzy got back together", Owen said pointing to his girlfriend. Izzy grabbed onto Owen, "Yeah I really missed my Big O", she said.

Over the summer Owen had met up with Izzy again, and the two started hanging out. Owen had really missed Izzy so over dinner the two got back together. DJ smiled at the reunited couple, "Well congratulations guys I'm happy for you", he told them. The two thanked him.

Before either Owen, or DJ could stop her Izzy took off running. "Shouldn't you stop her?" DJ asked. Owen shook his head, "Nah she'll be fine. I made sure she didn't bring any explosives with her, or anything else that can cause destruction, and chaos", he assured DJ. "Are you sure?" DJ pressed. He didn't want to see somebody hurt before the semester even had a chance to start. But he knew how Izzy could get as did Owen.

"Of course I'm sure. Everything is under control", Owen said. Just then a loud boom was heard. "Sorry", they heard Izzy call out although they couldn't tell where she was. Owen decided to change the subject, "There must be like twenty restaurants on this campus. I passed by like four fast food restaurants, and two burger joints on the way here. This place has everything. I even check out their menu in their dining hall its awesome. I can't wait to eat at all these places", he told DJ.

"I'm going to miss my momma's home cooked meals", DJ said as he thought of his mother. He didn't like being away from home, and he almost didn't come but his mother told him not to waste an opportunity of a life time. They continued talking about how college will differ from high school when they heard the sound of sirens they then watched as two campus police cars zoomed past them.

Izzy ran up to them, "They're after me guys. I gotta go hide out see ya", she told them then started running off in the opposite direction. A cop on foot started chasing after her, "Suspect is on the run", he said on his radio. "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" She yelled then started laughing maniacally.

* * *

Meanwhile Heather looked around the campus in annoyance. She wasn't in the mood for walking all the way to the dorms, and practically screamed when she found out there wasn't somebody to carry her bags for her. She had been in a really pissed off mood for a long time, it all started when her boyfriend well ex-boyfriend had told her he was going to go visit family in Spain. She was angry because she had so many things planned out for them during the summer. Alejandro insisted he had to go but he assured her he would be back after the summer was over.

They called, and skyped each other everyday for a while but then she started getting fewer calls from him it seemed like. Then he never had anytime for their skype chats then it became a point where she wouldn't hear from him for days. She didn't even get a text message, or a message on Facebook but when she did hear from him he always said he was busy. She had missed him but she never let it show because she didn't want to come across as one of those needy girlfriends. She just silently waited for the day he would return.

But then she got a call from him though telling her different he told her he was staying aboard for college. She yelled, and cursed at him over the phone. He said he just wanted to check it out for one semester, and if he didn't like it he would find a way to transfer to where she was. But she yelled at him to just stay where he was, and that they were through. She had then taken the phone, and threw it up against her bedroom wall.

How dare he leave her alone, and expect her to wait for him when he didn't even know if he was coming home? Well she didn't wait for anybody. He left her alone all summer, and barely contacted her so she dumped him. Her family didn't partially care for her new "attitude" since she took out most of her anger on them. It was basically just her yelling at them, and snapping at every little thing they did that she claimed annoyed her it was basically her being a bitch x10.

They did everything they could to avoid her, and didn't hide their excitement for when she finally started packing for college. It was very clear they wanted her out of the house because before that they would give her money, then tell her to go out, and have some fun. Though between her hatefulness, and the fact that they were just wasting money on a girl who wasn't going to be happy no matter what her father finally yelled at her to either get over it, or just get out.

So today when she left was a relief for all of them. No going away party, or anything just her parents, along with her brother, and sister telling her goodbye as she packed up her car. Nope it was obvious that they weren't going to miss her but Heather didn't care because she was done caring about anybody. She just wanted to get away.

She didn't have any real plans for any of her time here. She was just going to party, drink, smoke some hookah, and have as many one nights stands as she could. That'll show Alejandro, since she still had him on Facebook she was going to post a picture of herself with a different guy every night just to show him what he was missing.

She arrived at her dorm room finally since she had been carrying about four bags, and she had about two more large boxes waiting for her back in her car. She didn't know who she was rooming with since she didn't bother to pick a roommate. So she assumed that either she was rooming by herself which would be fine by her, or they assigned her one. She opened the door, and groaned when she saw who her roommate was.

"Haley?" Lindsay said surprised when she saw Heather walk into the room. Heather rubbed her forehead this couldn't be happening, what had she done to deserve this? She didn't know if she had the patient to deal with this all year long. Why? Why did they have to room her with this air head? "For the last time it's Heather you dunce", Heather told her.

"That's right its Heather. Wait you're my roommate? But I wanted Beth to room with me", Lindsay said as Heather took the bed on the opposite side of the room. "Didn't you sign some papers saying you wanted to room with that wannabe?" Heather asked as she started unpacking.

"Wait is that what those papers were for that came to my house a couple of weeks ago?" Lindsay asked. Heather threw down her empty carry-on bag, "Urge, yes you idiot you had a chance to pick your roommate, and you missed it. So now thanks to you we're both stuck together for the rest of freshmen year", she said.

Lindsay decided to look on the bright side of things, "Well maybe this won't be so bad", she said. Heather looked at her, "You're right, and to make sure we don't end up ripping each other's hair out let's lay down some ground rules", she told her. "OK", Lindsay said with a smile.

"Number one you stay on your side I'll stay on mine that includes keeping our things on our own sides which means if I see anything of yours its mine, understand?" Heather said. Lindsay nodded, "Alright", she said. Heather put up two figures, "Number two if you come here, and there's a black ribbon on the door it means I have somebody over. If you come in anyway, and disrupt us then I will be sure to make your life a living hell. Number three don't touch my booze if I find one bottle gone you sleep outside. Number four, and listen because this is very important", she told her.

Lindsay leaned in, "What is it?" She asked. "Don't. Talk. To. Me. EVER!" Heather finished with a yell. Lindsay backed up against the wall, "Message received", she whimpered. Luckily for Lindsay, Beth came into the room since the door was open, "Hey Lindsey I was told I could find you in here", she said. She stopped when she saw Heather.

Heather rolled her eyes, "Perfect", she murmured under her breath. "Heather you're Lindsay's roommate?" Beth asked. "Yes. Yes, we're roommates. Would you like to trade? Because I would be more than happy too", Heather said angrily.

Beth smirked she loved seeing Heather upset, "My roommate is Izzy", she told her. Heather held up her hands as if she were balancing a scale, "Let's see crazy vs. dumb dumb", she said. "Hey", Lindsay said. "Yup dumb dumb it is", Heather said. She didn't want to be stuck in a room with Izzy no telling how much unhinged the girl had become since the last time she had seen her.

"Wow Heather you're even more of a bitch than usual, and here I thought you might have grown up some", Beth said. Heather ignored her, "I'm out of here. She better be gone by time I get back", she told Lindsay while pointing at Beth. Then she left while slamming the door on her way out. Lindsay, and Beth just looked at each other wondering how they were going to survive Heather for the next four years.

* * *

Ezekiel could hear the whispers as he walked around the campus. "Is that him?" He heard one-woman whisper. Another gasped, "He looks so normal now", they said. He looked around at all the people who were eyeing him, pointing at him, and whispering. He sighed he had expected this from people, and his doctors were warning him that some people might not be so accepting even though he was all better.

After All Stars Ezekiel's parents had sent him to a special team of doctors, and therapists to help him with his "problems" as they referred to it. He got help though, he learned to speak again, his skin was no longer sickly green, and his hair grew back. But even after all this his doctors, and parents were afraid of letting him leave the inpatient hospital that he was forced to stay at. This included letting him attend college. His father thought if he should ever leave the hospital then he will just have him end up working on the family farm so they could keep an eye on him should he relapse into that other state.

But Ezekiel wanted more from life, he wanted to go out, and get a higher education. He wanted to have a career that made him happy no way was he working on a farm for the rest of his life. Not that there was anything wrong with that it's just not something he wanted to do. Most importantly he just wanted to be free, free from his parents, free from that farm. He wanted to go out to see what the world had to offer, because he never went to school he had poor social skills. Something he resisted his parents for because they sheltered him all his life, and after what happened to him they were even more determined to keep him under their watchful eyes.

When he finally got to leave the hospital he got his letter after he read it he saw that it was his ticket to freedom. His parents weren't happy when they found him packing for college but since legally he was an adult they couldn't stop him. He didn't have a car because his parents weren't big on letting him drive that was something he planned on changing now that he was basically on his own. Instead he took a bus to get down to the university which took many tries to do but he eventually got the hang of it.

He was going to try his best to not let anybody get to him. He was going to show everybody he wasn't some kind of freak, or monster that they thought he was. This was his time now. His time to be somebody.

* * *

Leshawna, and Gwen were out in the student parking lot unpacking her car. "Thanks again for helping me get my stuff up to the dorm", Gwen told her friend. "No problem after all we are roommates", Leshawna told her. "So do you know what you're pursing yet?" Gwen asked. Leshawna shook her head no, "Not really I'm just excited to be here", she said.

"Come on you must have something in mind", Gwen said. "I really don't know. I want to be able to have a good career when I graduate but I don't want to stay in school for eight years because sometimes that can happen. I don't know what my major will be yet but I suppose it'll come to me later on. My mom said I could figure it out after freshmen year", Leshawna said.

"Well I plan on majoring in art", Gwen said. "Really? But you're already so talented at it", Leshawna said. Gwen shrugged, "I heard a degree in art can help you in the long run. Plus, there are so many things they can teach you here that you don't learn in high school so I look forward to studying it more deeply. This is something I've wanted to do since I was a young teenager", she said with a smile.

As the two talked some more Heather bumped into Gwen as she carried two boxes, "Out of the way Gothy", Heather said not bothering to check to see if Gwen had dropped any of her belongings. It was clear she was in a hurry to get back to her dorm room since she was carrying some boxes. Leshawna was steamed, "Oh no she didn't", she said while walking after Heather to confront her. "Leshawna wait she's not worth it", Gwen said grabbing Leshawna's sleeve.

"What's her problem? Girly need to check herself", Leshawna said. Gwen smiled, "You didn't hear?" She asked. "Hear what?" Leshawna asked. "Heather, and Alejandro broke up during the summer", Gwen informed her. Leshawna laughed, "Really? I always figured those two were a match made in hell. I thought one of them was for sure going to do the other in if it came down to like money, or something before I thought they would break up. So what's the deal behind the break up?" She asked.

"All I heard was that Alejandro was in Spain when they broke up so it must have been by phone call, or text message", Gwen said. Leshawna laughed some more clutching her stomach, "This is too much. I guess not even Alejandro could deal with Heather's evil ass. This is good news because now we only have to deal with one of them", she said.

"Think about it though it seems Heather is pretty pissed so it's obvious now somebody innocent has to suffer", Gwen told her. "That bitch better not try nothing on me. I'll bring out a can of whoop ass on that scrawny behind of hers. Then rip out her hair so she'll be bald again", Leshawna said.

Gwen raised an eyebrow, "You think it'll come down to that? I mean this isn't high school anymore we're supposed to be adults now. Come to think of it we are adults now. I hate to say this but maybe since this campus is so huge we should just walk away", she said. Gwen didn't want to risk getting kicked out, and losing her scholarship. If she lost that she might as well kiss her chance at studying art for free goodbye. Not to mention the possibility of jail time which isn't something she wanted, and she certainly didn't want that for her friend either.

"That does sound like the better option", Leshawna admitted. "See?" Gwen said. "But if she puts her hands on me it's on, my mother always said if somebody puts their hands on you then go ahead, and fight", Leshawna said. Gwen continued getting her stuff out of her car, "Well good luck to whoever is her roommate", she said.

Just then Harold came up to the two women, "My fair Leshawna", he called out which made Leshawna turn around. She smiled, "Harold. Give me some love", she said running up to him. The two embraced each other in a hug. "I knew you would be here", Harold said.

"Then you know that I need some help with all this stuff too", Leshawna said handing him a suit case. Harold groaned but took the suit case anyway. "Anything for you", he said with a smile. She told him the dorm room number so he knew where to go. "It isn't too heavy for you is it?" She asked. "Not at all", he told his former girlfriend.

Leshawna, and Gwen tried to keep from laughing as they watched Harold struggle to lift the heavy bag ignoring any offers of help from either women. He was determined to impress Leshawna. "I have to admit Harold is kind of sweet", Gwen said once he was out of earshot.

Leshawna agreed she felt like she could always count on Harold no matter what, and that he would do anything for her. But she always thought they were better off as friends. "He is but he doesn't need to impress me anymore. I don't know why he can't see that our relationship will be nothing more than friendship", she said.

"I guess he will always hold out that candle of hope for you. To be honest you really didn't give him a chance", Gwen told her. "I like our relationship better as friendship besides it didn't work out the first time", Leshawna said. "You never gave him a chance", Gwen repeated. Leshawna decided to drop the subject instead she grabbed the rest of the luggage, and they went to catch up with Harold.

* * *

Sierra grabbed onto Cody as they walked around the place they would call home for the next four years. "I'm so happy to be here with you Cody", she said. Cody chuckled, "Right back at you", he told her. Over time Cody, and Sierra had gotten to be pretty good friends. Even though Cody told her that's all he wanted to be Sierra still thought one day she would be Cody's girlfriend then later on his wife. Now that they were going to the same college, and they were older she figured she now had a chance with the guy she considered her soulmate.

"The best part is now I get to see you everyday, and I can just walk to your dorm. Now I won't have to drive for miles just to see you anymore. This is a dream come true", she said loudly. "But you will give me space like we talked about right?" Cody asked her.

Sierra gave a flick of her hand like that was no big deal, "Of course", she said. "Sierra", he said with a firm voice. "I promise I will give you space", she said holding up her right hand but crossed her fingers behind her back.

A brown haired young woman around their age walked up to them, "Excuse me?" She asked. "Can I help you?" Cody asked politely. Sierra who was still holding on to Cody tighten her grip but Cody gently pried her arms off him. "Yes I just wanted to ask if you're Cody from that reality show Total Drama?" She asked. Cody smiled, "Yup that's me", he told her.

The woman gave him a big smile as if she had got an early Christmas present. "I knew it. You're the codmesiter", she said. Cody laughed, "Well I don't call myself that anymore", he said. Thinking back now Cody figured saying that sounded kind of geeky.

"I'm Sierra", Sierra told the girl giving her a fake smile. "I know", the girl told her then she went back to speaking to Cody. "Do you mind if I bring my friends over? I know they would love to meet you, they're all really big fans of yours", she said. Cody nodded, and the girl called her friends over.

Sierra growled under her breath. Cody looked at her, "Be nice Sierra", he said. Sierra crossed her arms, "Whatever", she said.

Three more girls came over, and joined their friend. "See I told you guys it was him", the brown haired girl said. "You know I was rooting for you on World Tour but then that bitch Heather had to win", one girl said. "I know he was robbed that year", the brown haired girl spoke. "I love your voice", another one said. "I liked you in The Drama Brothers but you stole my heart on World Tour", said the last one.

They continued chatting some more about the show, and asking Cody all sorts of questions. Sierra watch them, and felt a rise of jealousy inside of her. She decided to interrupt the lovefest, "Well girls it was nice meeting you all but me, and Cody have to be leaving now", she said.

The girls groaned when they heard that but they turned around anyway to leave but the brown haired girl stayed behind. She wrote down something on a piece of paper that she took out of her purse, "Here's my number we can hangout sometime", she said handing it to him. "Thanks. Wait what's your name?" He asked before she walked away. "Amber", she said then ran after her friends.

Cody stuffed the paper in his pocket, and was met with an angry stare from Sierra. "What?" He asked innocently. "Nothing", she said. "I didn't do anything wrong", he insisted. "I know", she said. They saw that the girls were still staring at him.

"See you around Cody", Amber called out to him. He waved goodbye, and the girls giggled. "Slut", Sierra said. "Jealous Sierra?" He asked. Sierra shook her head, "No", she lied.

"They were just being nice", Cody said. "Please they were all over you", she said. "You mean like you do?" Cody countered. "That's different we know each other", she said. "Look if you think those girls were into me they weren't", he said.

"You're so naïve sometimes Cody", she said walking away. Cody followed her after giving one last wave goodbye to the girls. He caught up with her, "They have no reason to be interested in me at least not like that", he said referring to romantic interest. "Of course they do. Have you seen yourself? You're a total hunk now", she said.

She wasn't overreacting. Cody was no longer the scrawny, geeky teenager that started on season one of Total Drama. He was a little taller though not as much as Sierra, and he had some muscle on his upper body now.

"I don't see it", he told her. Sierra gave him a little smile either he was naïve like she said he was, or he was just being modest about his new look. "Just know that I'm your number one fan", she told him. Cody smiled back, "Of course Sierra. You'll always be my number one fan", he said. She hugged him.

* * *

Duncan walked into his dorm room, and was greeted by Geoff who pulled him into a bro hug. "Dude you're here. How did you get out?" Geoff asked him. Duncan threw his stuff to the side, and plopped down on a chair that was near a desk. "I got parole man", he said.

"Sweet", Geoff said. Duncan knew Geoff was still dating Bridgette he also knew that she, and Courtney were still tight so he decided to ask if he knew if Courtney would be there, or not. "Do you know if Courtney is attending this place?" He asked.

Geoff nodded, "Bridgette told me she would be", he said. Duncan stood up that's all he needed to know, "Great. I need to find her", he said. "Are you going to ask her to get back together, or something?" Geoff asked. "Yeah", Duncan said then he left the room in search of Courtney.

* * *

Courtney, and Bridgette were in their dorm room unpacking their things. "I'm going to check out the campus some more", Courtney said once she got settled in. "What for?" Bridgette asked. "You know to find out where the bookstore is, the library, and to find out what buildings my classes are going to be in", Courtney said.

Courtney left the dorm room, and about twenty minutes later Geoff entered. "Hey babe", he said pulling Bridgette into a kiss. The two made out some before they broke apart. "Are you all settled in?" Bridgette asked him. "Almost. Bridge you know what I should do?" He said. Bridgette smiled she already knew what he was planning. "Let me guess a party?" She said.

"Yes a party", he said. "I knew it", she said giving him another kiss. They broke apart again, "I'm so stoked for all the parties I'm going to attend while here, not only that but I'm also going to throw the biggest, baddest parties in the history of parties that they'll be legendary by the time I graduate", he told her.

"I have no doubt about that but you will have to do school work while you're here", she told him. "Yeah, yeah I know. We can't worry about that right now babe we have all the time in the world", he said.

"I guess you're right", she said. "I know I'm right. By the way do you know where Courtney is?" He asked. "She went out. Why?" She asked. "Duncan's looking for her", he said simply. "Crap", was all she said. Courtney was not going to like that.

* * *

Courtney was standing outside of the bookstore her back was turned, and she didn't see Duncan come up to her. "Hi Courtney", he said. Courtney jumped when she heard that voice then she turned around. "You!?" She said with surprise, and anger in her voice.

She took in the sight of him he still looked the same. He still had his piercings, and that same stupid neon green Mohawk. "I'm glad I found you", he said walking up more closely to her. Courtney backed away from him not because she was scared but because she didn't want to be anywhere near him. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?" She asked angrily. She couldn't believe that he was actually here at the same college as her. She knew since he was one of the originals he would be offered the same opportunity as the rest of them but she didn't think he had graduated from high school.

"I got parole, and just like the rest of the cast I was offered that scholarship", he said. "How did you graduate?" She asked. She knew just like Bridgette said that people graduated from high school all the time while in prison some even got their G.E.D but Duncan had never been a good student. When she was with him she was afraid that he was going to drop out. He never went to class, and he barely tried on any of his tests which never worked out in his favor. This just didn't make sense.

Duncan gave her a smirk, "Well believe it, or not I wasn't planning to even finish high school. But my mom thought it might help for me to work hard in the classes that they provided for us so that when I went up to my parole board they would see that I was serious about changing. It worked though, and here I am", he said.

"I can't believe this", she was about to walk away but Duncan grabbed her arm. "Wait", he said. "What?" Courtney said wanting nothing more than to get away from the boy who broke her heart. "Look Princess…", he said. "Don't call me that", Courtney snapped.

"Okay. Look Court I just want to stay out of trouble, and do something useful with my life", he said. "I doubt it", she told him not believing that he would take college seriously. "I didn't just come here though for that I also came here because I thought you would be here too, and I came for you", he said.

"Why would you come for me?" She asked. "I wanted to talk to you", he said. Courtney shook her head she couldn't deal with him not right now not ever again, "Get lost, and another thing stay out of my way", she told him then stomped away. "Courtney I'm sorry", he told her but she just ignored him, and kept walking. Obviously not caring.

* * *

Trent was checking his car to make sure he had everything he needed for his room. When he decided that he had everything he put his guitar case strap over his shoulder, and made his way to the boys' dorm. This place seemed nice, and he had asked about the music program it sounded promising he couldn't wait to get started. He was glad to be going to a college where most of his friends were going to be attending so at least he wasn't going to be surrounded by people he didn't know. He couldn't wait to catch up with everyone.

Gwen was on her way to her dorm room after she left to go make sure her car door was locked when she ran into Trent. "Hi Gwen", he said when he saw her. "Hi Trent", she said.

Not wanting to be rude Trent decided to try to strike up a conversation. "How have you been?" He asked. "Great. I just got settled in a while ago", she told him. "Great", he said. They stood there staring at each other not knowing what else to say.

"So what have you been up to?" She asked. "Nothing much really. I've been working on some new songs. I even played one of them on prom night at my school", he said. Gwen smiled a little, "That must have been nice", she said.

"It was okay. What's been up with you? After the whole World Tour fiasco?" He asked. "Well me, and Duncan dated for a while but as you should already know we broke up during All Stars", Gwen explained.

"I heard about that. Sorry by the way", he said meaning it. Gwen shrugged liked it was no big deal, "Don't be we weren't going to last anyway. I felt like it was going nowhere", she said.

Trent nodded in understanding, "Well I guess I'll see you around", he said. "You too", Gwen said. They parted ways.

Gwen headed back to her dorm room where Leshawna was still unpacking her stuff. "Hey girl", Leshawna said. "Hey", Gwen said sitting down at the desk that came with the dorm room. "What's wrong?" Leshawna asked. "I ran into Trent on my way back here", Gwen answered.

"I see. What happened?" Leshawna said going to stand near her. She put a comforting hand on Gwen's shoulder. "Nothing we just talked but it was so awkward. I never thought that would happen between us", Gwen said.

"Do you think you might still have feelings for him?" Leshawna asked. "What do you mean?" Gwen asked confused. "You know what I mean. Do you still want to get back together with him?" Leshawna asked. Gwen shook head no, "What? No. Of course not", she told her.

"Do you at least think you can be his friend?" Leshawna asked. Gwen sighed, "No I don't think we can be that either. I'm afraid it might be to awkward like our talk was. I guess I still have some guilt over the way I broke up with him during Total Drama Action", she said. "You don't have to keep feeling guilty about that. It was a long time ago", Leshawna said. "Not that long ago", Gwen said. She went to go lay down on her bed suddenly starting college didn't seem that exciting anymore.

* * *

Trent arrived in his dorm room where he saw Justin shirtless, and looking at himself in the mirror that was hanging on the wall. "Hey man", Trent said. "Hey", Justin said still looking at himself in the mirror. "What's up?" Trent asked.

Justin flexed his muscles, "Just checking myself out I got to make sure I'm in good shape if I'm going to be a model", he told Trent. "You're going to be a model?" Trent asked though not really surprised if anybody could be a model it was going to be Justin. "Uh huh", Justin said now he was checking out his face. Typical.

Trent began hanging up posters of his favorite band, "So why are you here then?" He asked. Justin was still looking in the mirror what he was looking for Trent didn't know. The guy was flawless. Finally, Justin answered him, "College sounds like a good idea but I won't be taking it seriously. Modeling is where my future lies", he told Trent. He grabbed a towel, and other bathroom products then went to go take a shower.

* * *

Beth, and Lindsay were in Beth's dorm room talking, and getting Beth settled in. Izzy was still nowhere to be found but Beth was sure she would turn up sometime. Lindsay was talking about how she couldn't wait to start studying fashion. She was also comparing the campus size to her old high school's size. Beth had been thinking about high school on her drive to the university. In high school she was always labeled the wannabe which didn't help her confidence any. She was also considered awkward among her peers so she didn't fit in to well. It still amazed her that her, and Lindsay managed to be good friends. She didn't feel beautiful, and didn't think she was of any worth until she started dating Brady. Brady. _Don't think about him Beth_ , she told herself in her head.

"So Beth how's Bradley?" Lindsay asked. Beth looked down, "You mean Brady?" She asked trying not to think about him. Lindsay playfully smacked herself on the forehead, "Duh Brady. That's who I meant. Anyways how is he?" She asked. "We broke up over the summer", was all Beth said as she folded up her clothes, and put them in her dresser drawer. Lindsay gasped in shock, "But you two were so happy together", she said.

"We just weren't compatible", Beth said. "What does compatible mean?" Lindsay asked. "We just didn't work out", Beth said ending the conversation about Brady once, and for all.

* * *

"So what are your plans Noah?" Owen asked. They were in their dorm room, and Noah as usual was reading a book. "I just plan on getting my bachelor's degree", Noah said. "That's it?" Owen asked dumbfounded.

"You know I don't waste time when it comes to my education", Noah said as he turned another page. "Yeah but you must want to do something else while you're here. I mean this is college, this is where all the fun stuff happens", Owen told him. Noah looked up from his book, "Look Owen I don't expect anything exciting to happen while I'm here", he told him. Then he went back to reading his book.

Owen's stomach began to growl, "I'm hungry", he said. "I can hear that", Noah said. Owen got an idea, "Hey you want to go to one of those restaurants on campus?" He asked. Noah sighed, "Do we really have to go right now?" He asked. Owen nodded, "Yes. Yes, we do. Please Noah come with me. Please little buddy", he begged. Noah sighed again then put down his book, "Let's go big guy", he said.

They walked around the campus some until Owen decided on a place to eat. They went inside, and got a table where their waiter who looked like a college student himself gave them their menus. "Would you look at this stuff? It all looks so good I don't know what to try first", Owen said. "I'm not to hungry", Noah said. "Well I am", Owen said.

When their waiter came back Owen ordered some appetizers, and a soda. Once he had the appetizers he ordered two different kinds of burgers, and some chicken. Noah just ordered some soup, and had a water.

He watched as Owen stuffed his face then watched him order dessert. Over time he gotten use to Owen's large appetite though there were times when he foolishly asked himself where Owen put it all. Owen licked his empty bowl of ice cream clean. "Man so much food so little time", Owen said. Noah just stared, "You have time", he told him.

"I have a goal in mind I plan on going to every food joint on this campus, and eating everything off all their menus before the end of the year", Owen said. Noah's eyes got wide when he said that, "I don't think that's such a good idea maybe you should cut back Owen. I'm serious I really think you should", he told him. Owen thought about it then smiled, "No I don't think I need to", he said then he ate his other bowl of ice cream while Noah just continued to stare.

* * *

It was later in the day when Cody finally entered his dorm room for the first time. He had spent the majority of the day with Sierra. Ezekiel was lying in bed, "Hey Cody", he said when saw him. Cody looked at him in shock he had heard around that Ezekiel was here but didn't expect for him to look like his old self again. It amazes him what doctors can do.

"Hey Ezekiel", he said once he was over his shock. "You look different", Ezekiel said. "You look…like your old self", Cody said. They didn't say anything else to each other after that. Although Ezekiel wanted to at least have a conversation.

But then Ezekiel watched as Cody got out his cell phone, and started calling some girl name Amber. It seems that he forgot Ezekiel was in the room. Ezekiel just sighed so much for starting a conversation.

* * *

Eva was in her dorm room already getting a jump start on her workout. Like Tyler the university was also giving her an opportunity to play sports. They offered her the chance to play for their lacrosse team which didn't surprise Eva she had led her high school's lacrosse team to so many victories. She planned to do the same in college. She didn't plan on going pro but she did like competing. So this was perfect for her.

Sierra watched as she was lifting weights, "You do know they provide a gym for you here to workout in, right"? Sierra asked her. Eva grunted, "Yep but it wasn't open right now", she said. "Why are you working out so late?" Sierra asked. Eva grunted some more as she lifted up another weight, "Because. I. Need. To. Get. A. Head. Start. On. Training", she said then dropped the weight.

Sierra checked her Facebook she looked at Cody's page, and saw that he friended that Amber chick. "Slut", she said again. Eva dropped the other weight she was lifting, and looked at Sierra. "Excuse me?" Eva said thinking she was talking about her. "Not you", Sierra told her. "Who then?" Eva asked. Normally she didn't care about other people's problems but she was rooming with Sierra, and she didn't want to have to deal with the girl's whining.

Sierra sighed then told her what happened today with Cody, and his "fans". "You're jealous", Eva said then went back to her workout. "Can you blame me?" Sierra said. "Yes because he's not your boyfriend", Eva told her. "I want him to be", Sierra said.

"But he's not", Eva continued to tell her. "He will be someday", Sierra said with determination. Eva decided to give her some advice, "Understand this he's not right now, and if you butt into his love life then you are going to push him away", she said. Sierra didn't think that would happen she loved Cody but she couldn't deny it anymore he just didn't feel the same way about her especially after seeing him get to close to those girls today. If she was going to win Cody over she needed to do it soon, and fast.

* * *

DJ, and Tyler were in the dorm room that they were sharing together. They were tossing a football to each other, and talking. "So man, are you excited about playing football?" DJ asked as he tossed the ball back to Tyler. "Hell yeah dude. Just wait until our first game I'm going to be starting you watch", Tyler said. DJ caught the ball that Tyler tossed to him, "Man I don't how you do it. Having people pile all over you. Getting knocked in the head", he said shuddering at the thought of being tackled.

"We wear padding, and helmets you know", Tyler said. "I don't care. Football is just too violent for me", DJ told him. "Hockey always seemed more violent to me but I love that sport too. I love all sports. This is like a dream come true for me", Tyler said.

"So do you think you'll make it to pro?" DJ asked. Tyler thought about it some. He worked real hard to just make it to college, and people thought it was a miracle that he was even offered a chance to play college football. He wanted nothing more than to go pro it was his lifelong goal to do that. He proved all the naysayers wrong when they told him he didn't have a future in any sport by getting better. He figured if he could play in college then he should have no problem turning pro. "I know I can make it to pro", Tyler said smiling. Nothing was going to stop him from living his dream.

* * *

It was evening now, Katie, and Sadie were getting ready for bed. They wanted to be on time for their classes in the morning. As they were getting ready they were chatting about their day. "Those guys were so cute", Katie said. "I know I think we should ask two of them out", Sadie said. Katie nodded, "We should", she agreed. "Katie this is going to be so much fun just like in the movies", Sadie said squealing.

"The parties, the boys, attending all the college sport games like hockey, and basketball", Katie said. "Then think about after college", Sadie said. "We're going to have a double wedding, live next door to each other, and raise our children together", Katie said as she thought about it.

"We're going to be by each other's side through it all, right?" Sadie said. "Right", Katie said. "Promise?" Sadie said. Katie giggled, "I promise Sadie. We're going to be there for each other through everything just like we always have done", Katie said. Sadie yawned as she covered up, "This is going to be like a whole new adventure for us", she said sleepily. "It's a new beginning for the both of us", Katie said just before she went to sleep.

 **A/N- Well that was a very long first chapter. This is seriously the longest first chapter that I have ever done. So did you guys enjoy it? Tell me in the comments. Like I said this is only the first chapter which means there will be more. Alejandro is not in the story right now but don't worry he will make his entrance later on. Get ready for some drama. I don't know if any college can offer somebody a scholarship just for being a celebrity but I thought it would be cool if I did it for this story. Plus, it was my only way for me to be able to put them all in the same college instead of them meeting up by chance, or something like that. By the way all chapters will be named after songs that I think just fit so well with each chapter. Read, and review guys. Best Days by Graham Colton.**


	2. Carry On

**A/N- Hey guys here's chapter two of my story Total Drama College Life. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

 **Chapter Summary- It's the first official day of classes, and the start of drama. Courtney gives Duncan a warning. Katie, and Sadie are separated. Ezekiel is ridiculed, and Izzy gets out of control.**

 **Rivers University, first official day of classes**

Katie, and Sadie got up then started getting ready for their classes. Sadie was finishing up her hair as Katie waited, "You ready to go?" Katie asked. Sadie gave her hair one final brush, "Yep. How do I look?" Sadie asked turning to her best friend. Katie smiled, "Beautiful as always. What about me?" She asked. "Do you have to ask?" Sadie asked. "I value your opinion", Katie said. Sadie smiled, "Beautiful", she said. Both girls hugged while squealing, and bouncing on their feet.

They left their dorm room, and made their way outside. "Alright let's go", Katie said as they started walking. "Right behind you", Sadie said. Instead of walking the same way both girls were walking in opposite directions. Katie stopped, and turned around when she realized Sadie wasn't following her. She got confused, "Wait a second. Sadie where are you going?" She called out to her. Sadie stopped walking then turned around, "I'm going to class which is this way", she said pointing right. Katie shook her head, "No class is this way", she said pointing left.

They jogged up to each other all the while trying not to freak out. They both got out their schedules then started looking them over. They both had been sure to sign up for the same classes before the start of the first semester. "Quick Katie what's your first class?" Sadie asked. "English 101", Katie said. Sadie's eyes got wide, "But my first class says Trigonometry", she said. "But that's impossible because that's my last class of the day", Katie said. The looked over each other's list, and saw that even though they had the same classes none of them matched up.

Both girls screamed earning them stares from a bunch of on lookers. "Katie what are we going to do? We can't be separated", Sadie said. "I don't know Sadie this ruins all our plans", Katie said. "I have an idea after both of our classes for the day we'll go to the admission building, and talk to them", Sadie said. Katie was close to tears. She sniffled then nodded her head, "You're right they'll know how to fix this mistake", Katie said. "Oh Katie we're going to be separated for the day", Sadie said. "I know this is a total disaster for us", Katie said. They both started crying, and hugging each other not wanting to let go. Finally, they let go knowing tardiness will probably not be excepted especially on the first day.

They both wiped away their tears. "Oh Katie we're going to be so far away from each other", Sadie said. "This isn't right but we have to be strong this isn't the first time we've been apart. Let's meet right here around 2:00pm", Katie said. Sadie nodded, "Okay. I'll miss you", she said. "I'll miss you too", Katie said. "I'll miss you more", Sadie said. "I'll miss you a billion times more", Katie said. They hugged one more time while a few tears escaped their eyes. They then walked to their different classes.

* * *

Ezekiel sat at a table in the dining hall eating breakfast. He was lucky, his first class didn't start until 9:00am it was 8:20am now. Which gave him plenty of time to have breakfast then go find the building his class was in. He looked around the dining hall, and saw that some people were staring at him. He sighed, and put his head back down. This was ridiculous, he didn't understand why people kept staring at him. He was back to normal yet it seemed that people were just expecting him to turn into a monster at any given moment.

He rolled his eyes to convince himself he shouldn't care; he couldn't let these people get to him. He had to remind himself that this was just the start of the first semester. That this was literally the first day. He supposed over time people would get to know him, and see that he was just a normal guy like the rest of them. If not that then maybe they would just get bored with staring, and just stop.

He was finishing up his oatmeal when a guy walked up to him. "Hey you", the guy said. Ezekiel just kept his head down, "What?" He muttered not in the mood to talk. "You need to leave", the guy said. Ezekiel rolled his eyes again, "Why?" He asked. "Because you're freaking out my girlfriend", the guy said while pointing to a girl who looked freaked out by the sight of Ezekiel. Ezekiel looked at the girl then at the guy, "I'm sorry", he said although his voice said he didn't mean it. He then went back to eating.

"Look freak", the guy said grabbing his shoulder. Ezekiel jerked away, "I don't want any trouble", he said. "Well to bad because my girlfriend is scared of you", the guy said. "Look I'm sorry but I don't see why I have to leave", Ezekiel said. The guy got in his face, "We want you to leave because we don't want to see you go all Gollum like you did on that show", he said. "Then tell her to leave", Ezekiel said. The guy got angry, "What did you say freak?" He asked. Ezekiel stood up, "You heard me", he said. He was trying to be tough but it wasn't working, truth to be told he was scared shitless. If this broke out into a fight he knew he wouldn't stand a chance the guy was much bigger than he was, and Ezekiel didn't know much about fighting to defend himself.

Ezekiel put his hand on the guy's shoulder to show him he had nothing to be afraid of, "Look…", he said but he was cut off. "DON'T TOUCH ME FREAK!" The guy yelled. Ezekiel stepped back then held up his hands to show he wasn't a danger to anybody, "Okay I'm not touching you", he said in a calm matter but it wasn't working. He looked around the dining hall for help, any kind of help, from anybody but it seemed people were scared, and it wasn't because of the other guy. "SOMEBODY CALL SECURITY!" A woman yelled out. "YEAH I THINK I SEE HIM TURNING GREEN AGAIN!" Another guy shouted.

Trent had just arrived in the dining hall, and saw what he thought was a fight about to breakout between Ezekiel, and some guy so he decided to stop it before it could happen. He ran up, and got in between the two. "Hey guys look everybody just needs to chill. Now I don't know what happened but I'm sure it's nothing to beat each other up about. It's too early to be getting this worked up", Trent said. The guy looked at Trent, "Your name's Trent right?" The guy asked. Trent nodded, "Yeah", he said. "Then you were on that same show that _he_ was on, so you know what _he_ is", the guy said looking at Ezekiel with hateful, judgmental eyes. Ezekiel gulped he was sure if Trent wasn't in the way then the guy would be sure to strangle him.

Trent shook his head, "Look I wasn't on that season when that whole thing happened but I can assure you that Ezekiel is harmless", he told the guy. The guy didn't look too convinced, he looked at Ezekiel then at Trent. He pointed at Ezekiel, "Just keep that monster away from here", he said then he went back to his table muttering something about how freaks shouldn't be allowed in college. Ezekiel sighed in relief he wanted to thank Trent but he was gone. He threw away the rest of his food since he didn't have much of an appetite anymore, and left the dining hall. He could hear more whispers as he walked out. He put his hood on his head not wanting to be noticed then walked to the building where his class was being held. So much for showing everyone he wasn't a monster.

* * *

Duncan was on a mission. What mission was that exactly? The mission was to find Courtney again. He was sitting in Trigonometry waiting for it to start. He looked around, and saw that he was sharing it with a few of his former castmates. Sierra who was sitting real close to Cody surprise, surprise. Justin who was looking at himself in the mirror. Duncan looked at him with a little bit of shock, and annoyance on his face. _Who brings a mirror with them to class?_ He thought to himself. Lindsey on her iPad, Duncan suspected she was probably looking up some fashion magazine on the internet but he couldn't be sure. He saw Sadie who looked like she had been crying. He looked around for Katie but she wasn't there, shocker. He supposed that's probably why she was crying.

He sighed Courtney wasn't in this class, and she probably wasn't taking it. She was probably taking something much harder. He decided to just cut his losses, and just skip the damn class. He was just about to get up but then he saw the professor come in, and lock the door. _Shit_ , he thought to himself as he sat back down. The Professor looked around the class his eyes landing on the Total Drama castmates, especially Duncan, for a long time before he spoke. "My name is Professor Smith…", he said then Duncan tuned him out as he talked about what he expected this semester from everyone. Duncan looked at the clock hanging on the wall it said 9:00am. He groaned he had an hour of this crap. Not to mention he had other classes to go to. He kept watching the clock it seemed like hours before a minute had even passed he groaned again this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Sometime later Owen was outside throwing a Frisbee around with Geoff, and Tyler who was actually doing a pretty good job of catching it. They had some free time on their hands before their next classes, and were just chilling if you could call it that. Noah was sitting down on a bench reading a book as usual. They all supposed it had something to do with a class of his because he was more into it than he was with any of his other books. He even told them to not disturb him.

Geoff tossed the Frisbee to Owen, "Man check this out I'm planning the biggest back to school party ever", he said. "Sweet", Owen said catching the Frisbee. Geoff nodded his head, "I'm going to make a name for myself here. This party is going to be epic", he said. Owen smiled, "I'm looking forward to it", he said. "Me too", Tyler said. Owen threw him the Frisbee but instead of catching it, it hit Tyler right in the face. "OW!" Tyler yelled covering his face. "You ok?" Geoff asked concerned. Tyler gave him a thumbs up while still covering his face with his other hand.

Owen, and Geoff just shrugged their shoulders then went back to throwing the Frisbee. "So what all is going to be at this party?" Owen asked. "Food, music, beer, I might be able to get some hookah", Geoff said. "Sweet", Owen said although he was more interested in the food than anything else. "I just need to be able to find a place to throw it then we'll be all set", Geoff said.

"I already can't wait. What about you Noah?" Owen asked turning to Noah. "Reading", Noah told him while not looking away from his book.

Just then a woman screamed, "LOOK AT THAT!" She shouted. "UP ON THE ROOF!" Somebody else shouted this time a guy. Owen looked up to the building everybody was staring at, and to his horror he saw Izzy up on the roof wildly dancing around. Noah also took a look, "Ah geez", he said when he saw Izzy. Owen looked at him for any sort of help but Noah just shrugged his shoulders.

People got out their camera phones then started taking pictures, and videos. Owen decided to get Izzy down before the police got involved again. "IZZY!" Owen shouted up to her. Izzy stopped dancing, and looked down. "HI OWEN!" She yelled. "IZZY GET DOWN FROM THERE!" He shouted. Izzy laughed then shook her head no, "NO WAY OWEN! ITS SO FUN UP HERE!" She yelled.

Owen groaned, "GET DOWN NOW BEFORE YOU FALL!" He shouted. "NOT A CHANCE BIG O! EVERYBODY LOOKS LIKES ANTS FROM UP HERE!" She yelled. She then got a little closer to the edge, and Owen started freaking out. "Dude do something", Geoff said to him. "Yes please", Tyler said clearly as freaked out as Owen.

Owen realized they were right, and if anybody could get Izzy to come down it was him. "IZZY IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN THEN I'LL HAVE TO COME GET YOU!" He shouted. Izzy just ignored him, "HEY GUYS DO YOU THINK I CAN JUMP FAR ENOUGH TO LAND ON THAT OTHER BUILDING! YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK I'M GOING TO TRY!" She yelled. Owen screamed in fear, "NO!" He screeched.

The police came on the scene. One of them got out a bullhorn, "MA'AM PLEASE STAY CALM! DO NOT BE AFRAID!" He yelled through the bullhorn. "I don't think you have to worry about her being afraid bro", Geoff said to him. The officer ignored him, "I'M SURE WHATEVER IS WRONG WE CAN HELP YOU!" He yelled through the bullhorn. "Oh trust me she is beyond help of any kind", Noah told him.

Izzy went out of view, and they couldn't see her anymore. Owen became even more frantic, "DO SOMETHING!" He yelled grabbing the officer's uniform. "We're trying", he said prying Owen's hands off of him. He then gave some orders to some other cops then they went in the building. They waited, and then the cop got a call on his radio. "What happened?" Owen asked. "Copy that", the cop said.

"Where's Izzy?" Owen asked. "My men are up there but your friend is not. She must have made her way back in the building", the officer told him. Before Owen could feel better they heard a squad car start up, and speed away. They looked, and saw Izzy driving madly. The officer cursed then him, and another officer got in a squad car to go after her. "STOP!" They said over the radio. She stuck her head out the side of the window, "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE COPPERS!" She yelled then laughed like a manic.

* * *

Heather made her way to her next class after she got through with economics. She arrived in her designer's class finally after making several mistakes just to get there. She was lucky because her class hadn't started yet so she wasn't late. She sat down in a seat. Lindsay who was also in the class came up to her.

Heather groaned she should have known Lindsay would be in this class but she didn't think they would be sharing it at the same time. "Hey Heather", Lindsay said in her usual cheerful mood. "Didn't I tell you not to talk to me ever?" Heather asked. "I thought that was just for when we're in the room?" Lindsay asked confused. Heather just put her head down, "Go away", she said. Lindsay didn't budge instead she kept standing there, "I heard Antonio broke up with you during the summer, and that's the reason for your bitchy mood", she said.

Heather lifted up her head, and gave Lindsay an evil stare. "First of all I broke up with Alejandro, and second of all who told you that?" Heather asked. Lindsay thought about it as she tried to remember who told her. "Um let me see I heard it from Beth who had heard it from somebody else that they heard it from Letitia, who heard it from Gretchen", Lindsay said. Heather rolled her eyes Letitia meant Leshawna, and Gretchen meant Gwen. She should have known those two would spread a lie like that. They better hope they didn't run into her especially on a bad day, or else she would rip them to shreds piece by piece. Lindsey sat down next to her, "I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry to hear about your breakup, and if Tyler dumped me especially over the phone I would be upset too", she told Heather.

Heather looked at her. "Okay again I dumped him not the other way around, and I don't care that we're no longer together. I don't miss him", Heather said. Lindsay didn't look convinced but she was smart enough not to say anything else.

* * *

It was the start of the afternoon, and Courtney was on her way to the library to get a head start on studying before her last class. She arrived at the library, and was just about to go in when she saw Duncan approach her. She got angry, "Didn't I tell you to stay away from me?" She said. "Courtney please I just want to talk", he said. "Go away", she said. She thought she had made it clear to Duncan yesterday to stay out of her way but apparently he didn't get the message the first time around.

"All I want to do is talk", he said. "Leave me alone ogre", she said. "Please Court just hear me out", he begged. He didn't like begging but he would do anything to get his princess back. She looked at him, "You have nothing of importance to say to me", she said.

"All I'm asking is just a chance to talk that's all I ask", he said. "I want nothing more to do with you", Courtney said beginning to raise her voice. "I want nothing more than to talk to you", Duncan said. "I…", she said but was cut off. "I just want five minutes", he pleaded. Courtney sighed, "Fine", she said giving in. Duncan smiled, "Great", he said. "But only five minutes", she told him. He nodded his head yes in understanding, and they went somewhere to talk.

They sat down at a table outside the main campus building. "Thanks for allowing me to talk to you", he said. "Just get on with it. I have a lot of studying to do", she told him. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for cheating on you during World Tour, I'm also sorry for any embarrassment you may have felt at the time, and that I'm the one who caused it", he said to her. Courtney crossed her arms while also not looking satisfied at his apology. She was just starting to forget about that whole ordeal, and now he had to bring it up again therefore reminding her of her anger.

"I don't want your apology in fact I'm still angry", she said about ready to get up but realized five minutes hadn't passed yet so she stayed right where she was. Duncan was taken back he wasn't expecting her to jump into his arms. Yet. But he was at least thinking maybe she would accept his apology but then again Courtney had never been the forgiving type. "Why?" He asked.

"Why? Why? You ask me why? Well here's why I'm still angry. Gwen was my friend, and you kissed her. You cheated on me on international television for the whole world to see. Then you two got into a relationship right after, I felt like you were rubbing it in my face, _and_ you never gave me a real reason for cheating", she said. Duncan looked down he never really did explain why he did what he did to her. "We were always fighting, you were always nagging at me for no reason, you were trying to change me. The fighting, and the nagging wasn't so bad at first hell it was even entertaining at times. But we were doing it too much, you were nagging almost every day, and in the end I just wanted an escape", he explained. "BUT I WAS FAITHFUL!" She yelled. "I know", he said feeling guilty. He'll never forget the pain he caused her that day when she found out. The hurt in her eyes, the look of betrayal, and the anger all rolled into one.

"Why did it have to be Gwen? Of all people why her?" Courtney asked in a much calmer voice. "Gwen was my friend, we had a lot more in common", Duncan said. Courtney shook her head then gave half a laugh, "You never loved me", she accused. Duncan narrowed his eyes, "Yes I did", he said. "If you wanted an escape so badly then you should have just broken up with me instead of cheating. At least then I wouldn't have felt so bad", she said. He reached over the table to touch her hand, "I know it was stupid, I was stupid back then but I've changed", he told her.

Courtney looked into eyes, and was surprised to see sorrow. He really was sincere. She couldn't believe it Duncan was actually sorry about something. Of all the things Duncan had done, and never apologized for he was finally sorry about something. She looked down to see that he was still touching her hand she blushed, and Duncan gave her a smirk. She quickly stopped, and pulled away much to Duncan's disappointment. "I accept your apology", she said. She realized they went over their five minutes, and she had to go to her last class of the day since she missed her chance at studying in the library. Something she would have to do after this last class.

She got up but Duncan grabbed her arm. "Wait", he said. Courtney looked at him then pulled away her arm he was really starting to push it. "What more do you want?" She asked. "I still love you", he said not wanting to beat around the bush. Courtney was shocked, he couldn't be serious, could he? Even if he was there was no way in hell she was going through that again. "Go be with Gwen", she said.

"As much as me, and Gwen have in common she isn't the one for me", he said. "What…", she said trying to find the right words but she couldn't so she fell silent. "With Gwen there was no fire, no challenge, and no matter what I couldn't get you off my mind", he explained.

Courtney got angry again, "You're a jerk, and you're fickle. At the end of the day you don't know who you want", she said. "I have done a lot of thinking, and I want you back", he said trying to get her to see that he needed her in his life. "I don't want you back", she said. He grabbed her arm again, "Don't go", he said. She yanked her arm away then kicked him right in the crotch. Duncan fell to the ground in pain not able to speak a word. They got a few stares from people passing by.

Courtney stood over him, "Don't contact me in anyway, shape, or form. If you see me around campus you walk the other way if you don't then I will make sure you go back to prison this time with harassment charges", she warned then walked away. Duncan rolled over, and got on his knees he tried to stand but he was in too much pain. He watched her go. Some guy looked at him, and was snickering. Duncan held up a fist then made it look like he was going to stand up which made the guy hurry away. He recovered after a few minutes. He really should have been expecting that but he wasn't. He couldn't help but smirk to himself she hadn't changed. She still had that spunk, she still had that fight, that same fire that he missed so much, and that edge. Everything that he loved about her. He was determined to get her back more than ever now.

* * *

Ezekiel was in the common room where most of the students hung out during the day. He was still trying to recover from the ordeal from that morning. He went to a vending machine to get a snack.

A guy, a different one from that morning stood behind him. Ezekiel still had his hood up so the guy didn't recognize him. When Ezekiel turned around the guy got a glimpse of his face. "Hey you're Ezekiel. Dude you're not green anymore", he said. Ezekiel sighed, "Leave me alone", he said trying to walk away. The guy turned to some buddies of his, "Hey guys look its Gollum. You know that freak from season three of Total Drama I think it was in World Tour", he said.

Ezekiel ran out of the common room as he heard the laughter behind him. He didn't know how much more he could take of this. If people weren't afraid of him then they were laughing at him. Was there no end? How was he supposed to move on if people weren't going to let him? He supposed this was his life now at least for his time here. He could leave but he had nowhere to go. He didn't want to go home, and he still wanted a degree in college. But that wasn't going to stop people from remembering who he was, and what he had been through. This was going to be hell the next four years are going to be hell.

* * *

Owen searched all around the campus for Izzy. He wanted to find her before the police could. He found her hiding in some bushes he sighed in relief, "Izzy there you are", he said. "Hey Owen", she said happily as if making a scene earlier, and stealing a squad car was a normal thing. Owen supposed for her it probably was. He helped her out of the bushes, "I'm so glad you're ok", he said hugging her.

"Aww that's so sweet of you", she said returning the hug. Owen got serious, "You can't keep doing this", he said looking at her. Izzy smiled, "Doing what?" She asked. "Making scenes, doing dangerous stunts, blowing things up, and stealing cars", he said.

Izzy frowned, "What's wrong with the way I do things?" She asked. "They're getting you in trouble", he told her. "Come on Owen I'm just trying to have fun", she said. "I know but the university, and the cops don't see it that way. All I ask is that you tone it down just a little so the cops don't get involved anymore because I don't want you getting kicked out. So please tone it down for me", he said.

Izzy thought about it some then smiled, "Okay", she said. "You mean it? You'll tone it down? For real?" Owen asked. "Of course. I promise I'll tone it down just a little so I don't get kicked out", she said. "Thanks Izzy. You're the best", he said giving her another hug. Izzy laughed a little, "I know", she said.

* * *

After her last class Courtney went back to her dorm room. She was still pissed because of what Duncan said to her earlier. Instead of trying to go to the library again she just decided to go lie down, and forget about Duncan. If that were even possible. Did he really think she would take him back after everything he put her through? Like him saying he was sorry was enough to make her take him back? Well screw him.

She arrived at her dorm room, and let out a stressful scream. Bridgette was already in the room listening to music. She looked up when she heard Courtney, "What happened?" Bridgette asked. "Duncan that's who", she said dropping her bag with her books in it then flopped down on her bed.

"What did he do?" Bridgette asked. Courtney explained how Duncan apologized to her, and explained why he cheated. "Then he told me he still loved me", Courtney said. Bridgette listened to everything she said, "So now what are you going to do? Take him back?" She asked. "As if", Courtney said.

"He said he still loved you though", Bridgette said. "So?" Courtney said. "Don't you still love him?" Bridgette asked. Courtney turned her head to look at her, "Duncan is not a part of my plan. I'm through with him", she said.

* * *

Katie, and Sadie met up around 2:00pm after their classes just like they said they would. They went to the admission's building where they had to stand in line while a bunch of other students were waiting to solve their problems. Katie, and Sadie were anxiously awaiting their turn.

"Can I help you?" The lady asked when it was their turn. "Yes please can you help us?" Katie asked. The lady looked annoyed, "That's why I asked can I help you. You tell me your problem, and I see if I can fix it", she said. "Well me, and best friend Sadie are in a crisis", Katie said pulling Sadie close. "Hi I'm Sadie", Sadie said.

The woman looked at the two of them, "Okay so what's the problem?" She asked. "Well we signed up for the same classes but none of them match up. Not at any of the same times, or any of the same days", Katie explained. The woman looked at her computer, "Didn't you talk to your counselor about how you wanted to schedule your classes?" She asked them.

Katie, and Sadie looked at each other. "Well it seemed like too much work at the time so we kind of let him do the scheduling while we picked out the classes", Katie said. "We kind of thought he would know we wanted to be in all the same classes at the same time, and days", Sadie said. The lady decided to be honest with them, "Look you two can drop, change, and reschedule your classes all you want but there is no guarantee that you two will end up in the same classes all the time", she told them.

"But we have to be together", Sadie said as the two started to tear up again. "Yeah", Katie agreed. "I'm sorry but that's just not how college works. You're not always going to be with your best friend", she said. "But", Katie said. "I'm sorry", she said. The BFFFL's looked at each other one more time before they bursted into tears. This was not what they wanted.

 **A/N- There's chapter two. This chapter took a lot out of me but I still enjoyed writing it though. Tell me what you think in the comments. Now let me tell you guys if some people don't show up in a chapter, or don't have a big part that will change in the next chapter. Not every character will be in the same chapter but they will be in this story so please don't fret if a character is not in a chapter. Still more drama ahead which will pick up as the story goes on. Thanks for reading guys. Carry On by FUN.**


	3. Cannonball

**A/N- Hey guys here's chapter three of Total Drama College Life. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

 **Chapter Summary- Gwen is determined not to let her awkward run in with Trent ruin her college experience. Noah gives Katie advice. Tyler has trouble at football practice. Geoff continues organizing his first college party.**

Gwen groaned as she walked out of her Philosophy 101 class. A test, they had a test on the second day of the first semester. Who does that? Apparently her philosophy college professor that's who. Gwen had thought it would just be a silly lecture all class long as she listened to her professor drown on about, 'What is this or What is that?' Basically life's greatest questions. She had expected that but what she didn't expect was for her professor to give them a test on everything she had talked about all class long. Luckily for Gwen it was only ten questions so it wasn't that bad. If not for the fact she only had it once a week, then she would drop that class immediately. She only took it because her counselor thought it would be a good idea plus she needed a general class if she was going to have enough credit hours.

It was almost noon when Gwen walked out of the building. She saw Geoff walk out of the same building he sat behind her two rows up in Philosophy. He must have not had enough sleep the night before because whenever she looked at him he was nodding off. She walked up to him, "Hey Geoff, how do you think you did on that test at the end of class?" She asked him. Geoff stared at her with a blank expression on his face, "What test?" He asked. Gwen raised an eyebrow, "The one at the end of the lecture", she told him.

Geoff thought about it some then it hit him as he realized he had fell asleep. "Aww crap I fell asleep. You think I can make it up?" He asked her. She shook her head, "I don't think so. Make up tests aren't common in college. You'll just have to ace the next one", she said. Geoff just shrugged it off, "No worries it was just one test. I'm not going to let it get me down", he said smiling. Gwen couldn't help but admire Geoff's laid back attitude the guy just missed a test, and wasn't freaking out about falling behind. "So you're not worried at _all?"_ She asked just to be sure. Geoff laughed, and shook his head. "Nope. Trust me its philosophy my brother told me this should be the easiest class there is. He said that all I had to do was just show up", he said.

"What are you going to do if she throws another test?" Gwen asked. "I'm not going to worry about it. There probably won't be another test until final exams. All this class is going to be is just lectures, most of our grade is going to be based on participation. You wait the next test won't be until the end of the semester, and that's not for weeks. No need to get all worked up over nothing", he explained. Poor Geoff he thought this was going to be easy. Gwen thought she would just let him borrow her notes for a test that she was sure would come in the near future.

They walked around as they talked some more. "You looked tired all class long didn't you get any sleep last night?" Gwen asked. "Nah me, and Duncan stayed up most of the night having a couple of beers we played some video games as well. Plus, I've been planning this party", he said. "Cool", was all she said. Geoff nodded, "I almost got everything set up. My brother will be bringing down the beer so we'll be all set for booze", he said. "You can't have a party without beer", Gwen agreed. Geoff pulled her close as he got excited just thinking about his epic party, "You got that right brah. I have a dude supplying the hookah too", he told her. "Hookah?" Gwen asked. She had heard of it before but she had never actually tried it but it seemed to be a very popular thing among young people.

"Don't worry its totally legit it's just hard to set up that's why I have somebody coming over to help supply it so everybody can get that perfect feeling", he said. Gwen smiled, "So you get high off this stuff?" She asked. "You could call it that. Although some might not. You get this really relaxed feeling when you smoke it. You get lightheaded but don't pass out. It may sound uncomfortable but it's really a great feeling you'll see. Not to mention you have different flavors too", he said.

"Sounds awesome", Gwen said. "I call it the legal high", Geoff said. "I didn't know you had to plan so much for just one party", she said. "Yeah well I need this to be the perfect party. This will be my first college party I don't want to disappoint", he said. "Who all is going to be at this party?" She asked.

"Everybody", he said. "Everybody?" Gwen asked then she pictured Trent's face. She didn't know if she wanted to run into him again so soon. "Yeah. You'll be there too right?" He asked her. Gwen looked down as they continued their walk, "I don't know", she said. Along with the fact that she didn't want to see Trent again parties just weren't her thing.

"Come on you have to go", he said. "You know I have never been a party person", she told him. Geoff stopped walking, "Please", he begged. He even attempted to use a puppy dog face which looked ridiculous when he did it. Gwen laughed as she looked at him, "Okay just stop with that face", she said.

Geoff smiled, "Nice. You know I learned that trick from Bridgette", he said. Gwen laughed even more, "I'm sure you did", she said.

"This is going to be the party of a life time you watch", Geoff said. "Just text me the time, and date", Gwen said. "Just remember if you don't show up I'll find you, and drag you there", he told her. Gwen rolled her eyes, "I'll be there", she said. "You better", he said then he walked away.

Gwen smiled, and shook her head as she laughed a little more. Only Geoff could make her agree to go to a party. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad but then again everybody would be there which meant Trent would most likely be there. She sighed she just didn't know if she could handle seeing him again after what happened the last time.

* * *

Katie looked around the dining hall, and sighed she missed Sadie so much right now. Ever since they were told that there was nothing that could be done about their class schedules the two had tried to stay positive but it was hard they just weren't used to being away from each other for too long. From elementary school through high school they had always made sure they were in the same classes. She got something to eat then looked around some more when she saw a familiar face.

"Hi Noah", she said when she got to the table he was sitting at. Noah looked up from the book he was reading, "Hey Katie", he said then he went back to reading. "Um can I sit here?" She asked him nervously she didn't like eating alone. He made a gesture with his hand, "Go ahead", he said not looking up from his book. Katie sat down. She picked at her chicken salad with her fork not because she didn't like it, in fact the university's food was even better than she could have imagined. No the problem was she couldn't eat because she missed Sadie too much.

Thinking about Sadie made Katie start to tear up she sniffled to keep from crying but it wasn't working. She silently started to cry. Noah looked up when he heard her start to cry he could have just left but then he would have looked like a jerk, and then later on he would probably feel bad for leaving her alone. He sighed, "What's wrong?" He asked. Katie wiped her eyes, "I-I-I-I m-miss S-Sadie", she sobbed. Noah raised an eyebrow, "Where is she?" He asked.

"In-in-in-in E-English 101", she said trying to get ahold of herself but it wasn't working. "So?" Noah said trying to find the problem. Katie managed to stop crying, "The building she's taking it in is halfway across the campus", she said then she started sobbing again this time more loudly. Noah shook his head in frustration, "Okay, okay stop crying its nothing to be upset about. It is not that bad", he said. "Yes it is", she cried. Noah groaned as she kept crying all the while thinking please stop.

* * *

Leshawna was standing outside talking to an African-Canadian guy named Deon who was in the same psychology class as her. They were laughing at the show Breaking Bad it turns out it was both of their favorite show. Deon smiled, "You want to come over to my dorm room sometime, and binge watch it together?" He asked although he had other things in mind besides binge watching. Leshawna looked at him she knew he was basically asking her out on a date. She laughed, "You don't waste time in asking a girl out do you?" She asked.

"Nah girl it's not like that", he lied. Leshawna scoffed at his obvious lie but accepted anyway, "I'll come over but you better keep your hands to yourself", she told him. He seemed like a nice guy, and she couldn't deny that he was cute too. She had no doubt that she would have a good time, and if he didn't screw it up there might be a second date. "I'll be the perfect gentleman", he said. "Good", she said. "Is this weekend cool?" He asked. "Of course", she said.

Harold came upon the scene, and watched as the two were talking. He instantly got jealous. He walked up, "Hey Leshawna", he said. "Hey Harold", she said. "Who's this?" Harold asked eyeing Deon. Deon was much larger, taller, and muscular than him. "Harold this is Deon. Deon this is my friend Harold", Leshawna said introducing the two.

Harold flinched when he heard the word friend. "What up?" Deon said holding out his fist for Harold to bump. Harold looked at the fist then at Deon, he bumped his fist which he instantly regretted because he bumped it too hard, and ended up hurting his own fist. "Nothing much", Harold said trying to act cool while also trying to hold back the pain in his voice.

Deon turned his attention back to Leshawna, "Hit me up on Facebook?" He asked. "Okay", Leshawna said. Deon smiled then gave her a hug, "Alright well I got to go to the gym, my coach is probably waiting for me", he said. Harold rubbed his hand, "You're an athlete?" He asked while trying to get the pain out of his hand.

Deon nodded, "Yeah I box", he said. Leshawna smiled, "Deon has his own private coach, and he has had four amateur fights already", she explained. "I haven't lost yet", Deon bragged. "That's cool", Harold said although in his mind he was trying to see how he could compete with that. Leshawna was never really fond of his so called, "ninja skills".

"I'll see you this weekend", Deon said to Leshawna then he walked off. Harold looked at Leshawna, "What's going on this weekend?" He asked her. "Me, and Deon are going to binge watch episodes of Breaking Bad", Leshawna said.

"Sweet, what time? I'll bring snacks", he said. Leshawna looked at Harold, and frowned a little while she tried to think of a nice way of telling him he couldn't come. "Look Harold it's just going to be the two of us. By the two of us I mean me, and Deon", she told him. Harold stood there with his mouth half open in disbelief, "What? Why? I love Breaking Bad too", he said.

"Since when?" Leshawna asked. Whenever they hung out she tried to get Harold to watch the show but he could never get into it. "I've always loved that show. It's one of my favorites", he lied. Truth to be told he could never get through one episode because he lost interest every time. "Name an episode", she said.

Harold tried to think, "Well let's see there was that time when that one guy- You see the woman had to", he said trying to think of something. Leshawna held up a hand, "Harold honey just stop", she said. Harold sighed, "I could learn to love it", he said.

"Harold look that's sweet but you don't have too", Leshawna told him. "But I could, and anyways you just met that guy. You don't really know him", Harold said. "Well that's why you hang out with people to get to know them better", she said.

"Oh he wants to know you better but not like that", Harold muttered. "What?" Leshawna asked not quiet hearing his words clearly. "Nothing", Harold said quickly.

"It's just one date Harold", Leshawna said. "So it's a date now? You just said you were just going to hang out with him", Harold said. "No I said people hang out to get to know each other better. There's a difference", she said. "So which is it then?" Harold asked.

Leshawna sighed, "Harold sweetie it's a date", she told him. "But you don't really know him that well. You shouldn't go out on a date with a person unless you know them", Harold protested. "Like I said it's a date I'm not getting into a relationship with him. I even told him to keep his hands to himself, and he promised he would", Leshawna said.

"You believe him?" Harold asked. "Of course", she said. Harold sighed knowing he was just going to lose this argument, "He better respect you", was all he said. Leshawna smiled, "I'll make sure he does", she promised him.

* * *

Katie was still crying as Noah kept handing her tissues. "It's ok", Noah repeated for the twentieth time. Katie shook her head as she wiped her eyes after crying herself out. "I just miss her so much. We had so much planned", she said sadly. "You act as if she left the country. You still room together so you'll see her at the end of the day not to mention you'll see her on the weekends. I'm sure whatever you had planned you can still do", Noah said.

"That's what we thought too but we can't seem to find a time to hangout, and the fact that we'll also have to do all that homework that we're going to get as the semester goes on doesn't make things any easier", Katie explained. "So study together. There problem solved", Noah said. "That doesn't seem like much fun", she complained.

"What's your version of fun then? What do you like to do?" He asked. Katie smiled as she thought about it, "Well me, and Sadie like to meet new guys together. We also like to go to the movies together, go out dancing together, do each other's hair, we like to do each other's nails, and we like to go shopping together", she said listing off all the things she likes to do.

Noah crossed his arms, "I asked you what _you_ like to do", he said. "That is what I like to do", she said. "I kept hearing the words: we, and together. Instead of: I", he said referring to the fact that everything she likes to do included Sadie. "I don't get what you mean", Katie said.

Noah sighed, "What I mean is, is there nothing in your life that doesn't include Sadie?" He asked. Katie thought about it, "No not really. Me, and Sadie do everything together", she said. "So you have no interests outside of Sadie?" He asked. Katie shook her head, "No because we like all the same things, and we like to do them together", she said.

"Let me ask you this if Sadie say moved across the other side of the world, and you couldn't go with her what would you do?" He asked. Katie gasped, "I would just cry", she said. _Well at least she didn't say die,_ he thought to himself.

"Do you want to know what I think?" He asked. "Sure", Katie said. "I think you, and Sadie are close, _too close_. Closer than most twins are to be exact. You two may as well be attached to the hip because you don't like to go anywhere without each other", Noah points out. Katie smiled when Noah pointed out how close she was with Sadie then frowned when she realized he wasn't complimenting her.

"Are you criticizing me?" She asked. "Yes", he said flatly. "You're a jerk Noah", she said. Noah shrugged the comment off, "Look I'm not criticizing your friendship with her I'm criticizing the fact that you have no life outside of her. I think it's great that you two have been friends for as long as you have been but you're just too dependent on each other. Sadie is like a drug to you, and vice versa right now you are going through Sadie withdraw. That's not healthy", he explained.

"I think its fine", she argued. "No it's not. You're not your own person neither is Sadie. You two are like one person with two different bodies. You can't tell me that you don't see that because it's there by the way you two act, and finish each other's sentences. You even still dress alike", he said.

Katie looked down, "You're right", she said. "All I'm saying is you need to find a way to learn how to live without Sadie because she's not always going to be there. Something could happen to where you two could be separated again, and I mean actually separated not apart for just a few measly hours of the week", he said.

"What do you what me to do? Sadie's my best friend", she said. "I know, and she should still be your best friend but best friends do not share everything, or even do everything together. Owen, and Izzy are my best friends but there are days when I need space from them which they understand. You've got to find other interests in life, and try to get to know other people its ok to have other friends you know", he said.

"We have other friends", Katie said defensively. "I bet you're not as close to them like you are with each other", he said. Katie sighed, "Nobody understands me like Sadie does", she said. "Give them a chance to. You, and Sadie aren't going to spend every waking moment together but it's not the end of the world. Now you can either be sad, and let this ruin your fun in college, or you can snap out of it by making the best of the situation. By that I mean whenever you're not hanging around Sadie you can figure out your own path in life", he told her.

"You really think I can do that?" Katie asked unsure of herself. Noah stood up, "You're not an idiot Katie I believe you can figure out what you want in life. You just got to want to", he said then he left. Katie sat there as she took everything Noah said to heart. He was right they were basically the same person, and she wanted so much more from life than just to be a Sadie 2.0 she also didn't want Sadie to one day feel like a Katie 2.0.

* * *

Tyler fell to the ground again after another failed drill. He was at football practice, and was running the same practice drill that the coach was making him do all practice. The coach blew his whistle, and told him to run it again. Tyler sighed in frustration but did as he was told.

The teams starting quarterback called the play. Tyler was the running back, and he was supposed to get the ball to the end zone but he was blocked every time. This time was no different, and he was tackled to the ground. The coach got angry, "DAMNIT TYLER!" He yelled at him. "I'm sorry", Tyler said getting up. The coach ignored his apology then told the team to hit the showers.

Tyler was on his way to the showers when he heard the conversation going on in the locker room. "I'm telling you he's too slow", he heard one guy say. "Let's not forget the dude can't take a hit. He needs to learn to hustle more", he heard another guy say. Tyler decided to speak up, "Hey who are guys talking about?" He asked even though he had a pretty good idea who the subject was about.

The teams quarterback Lance spoke up, "Nobody important", he said. That was all Tyler needed to hear for him to know they were talking about him. He was the nobody, and as the nobody he was not important. He went to take a shower as he let it sink in he was the team's weakest link.

* * *

Leshawna, and Gwen were in their dorm room as Leshawna was telling Gwen about Deon, "I'm telling you this boy is everything. He has the whole package", she said. Gwen smirked, "He can't be all that", she said. Leshawna looked through her phone, and pulled up a picture of Deon on his Facebook page to show her. "Take a look at this", Leshawna said.

Gwen took the phone, "Whoa okay I take it back", she said after she took a look. Leshawna smiled, "I got a date with him this weekend too", she told Gwen. "He asked you out already?" Gwen asked astonished. "You bet your ass he did", Leshawna said proudly.

"Wow", Gwen said. Just then Leshawna got an idea, "You want me to ask Deon to hook you up with a guy friend of his?" She asked. Gwen quickly shook her head, "No. No way. Absolutely not. Don't you dare", she said. She was not anybody's charity case when it came to dating.

"Look Gwen you have got to get back out there", Leshawna said. Gwen looked away, "Not right now I don't", she said. "Why?" Leshawna asked. "No reason I just don't want to date right now", Gwen said. "Why not?" Leshawna asked. "It's just doesn't feel right", Gwen said.

"Girl what doesn't feel right?" Leshawna asked. Gwen thought about it, "It doesn't feel right because of-of…", she said trying to think of a reason. "Gwen", Leshawna said. Gwen panicked, "It doesn't feel right because of Duncan", she said quickly.

"Duncan?" Leshawna asked skeptically. Gwen looked at her, "Yes", she lied. "Are you sure this doesn't have anything to do with Trent?" Leshawna asked remembering how upset Gwen was after her encounter with him. "Yes", Gwen said.

"Whatever. So have you heard about this party that Geoff wants to throw?" Leshawna asked. Gwen nodded, "Yeah he's making me go", she said. Leshawna scoffed, "You're kidding right? He has to make you go to a party?" She asked.

"Yeah", Gwen said. "Why did he have to make you go?" Leshawna asked. "Parties involve people, and I'm not much of a people person", Gwen said. "That's not the reason", Leshawna said. "Yes it is", Gwen said. "Who are you trying to avoid?" Leshawna asked.

"A lot of people. Look everybody is going to be at this party. Some people I just don't want to see right now like Heather, Duncan, Courtney, and-", Gwen said. "Trent", Leshawna finished for her. "What?! No", Gwen said. "You cannot let this boy, and your guilt keep getting to you", Leshawna said.

"Trent is not the reason I don't want to go", Gwen lied. "You don't want to date, and you don't want to party. What are the reasons then?" Leshawna asked. "I named them all for you", Gwen said.

"That's all a butt load of crap, and you know it", Leshawna said. "Why does it matter if I want to go, or not? I'm going aren't I?" Gwen said. "I just want you to see you happy. Girl if anybody deserves to be happy it's you", Leshawna said.

Gwen stood up, "NO I DON'T! I DON'T DESERVE TO BE HAPPY! NOT AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE! I THOUGHT I DID BUT I DON'T!" She shouted. Leshawna looked taken back at Gwen's sudden outburst, "I'm sorry", she said. Gwen sighed then shook her head, "No I'm sorry", she said then she left the room. She needed some air.

* * *

Tyler was in his dorm room laying in his bed. He just laid there tossing his football in the air then catching it. He looked at his phone then called Lindsay. The phone ranged but there was no answer instead he got a stupid voicemail. He sighed sadly, "Hey babe can you call me back? It would be really great to hear your voice", he said then he hung up.

He felt like crap ever since practice. None of his teammates liked him, or respected him. His coach was frustrated with him. This was not going the way he had planned.

He knew when he came there he wasn't going to be the best of the best but he was at least expecting to be good enough to where people took him seriously. Instead his teammates talked about him behind his back. They didn't even respect him enough to tell him they thought he was terrible.

He didn't think he was terrible he just couldn't keep up with the rest of the team. It seemed like everybody else was much faster, and stronger than he was. He had to find a way to keep up. Maybe if he went to the gym more it would help? It couldn't hurt. After all he had made it this far. He had to be of some worth for the coach to want him on this team. He couldn't let him regret his decision.

* * *

After her talk with Noah, Katie decided to head back to her dorm room. On her way out she bumped into another girl. "Sorry", Katie said quickly.

"No worries", the other girl said with a smile. Katie held out her hand, "I'm Katie", she said introducing herself. The other girl shook it, "I'm Hanna", she said. "Nice to meet you", Katie said.

Hanna looked at Katie's clothes, and smiled. "I love your outfit. Where did you get it?" She asked. Katie looked down at the outfit she was wearing, "I actually sewed this", she said. "Really?" Hanna asked impressed.

Katie nodded, "Yeah", she told her. The girls sat down, and talked some more about clothing then talked about their different classes. Two more girls who were friends of Hanna came over. Katie even told them about what it was like for her on her short time on the island. She was enjoying her time with them so much that she didn't even want to go back to her dorm room.

After awhile Hanna looked at her phone, "Darn I have a class to get to. Katie we should totally hangout again", she said. The others agreed as they too enjoyed their time with Katie. Katie smiled at them, "Okay", she said. She was going to take Noah's advice it's time she became her own person.

* * *

Gwen was just walking around the campus trying to clear her head when she thought some coffee would do the trick. She walked into a nearby coffee shop but stopped right at the door when she saw Trent at the counter. He didn't see her, and Gwen took the opportunity to leave before he could. As she left she began to run she hadn't even noticed she was running until she stopped by a bench to catch her breath. She checked behind her back to make sure Trent wasn't there.

He wasn't, not that he should be he didn't see her. She mentally kicked herself. Did she really just run away from a coffee shop to avoid Trent? Yes, she did, and she realized now what a stupid thing that was to do. She couldn't keep doing this. Every time she saw Trent she couldn't just leave because she didn't want to talk to him, or see his face. Leshawna was right she was letting her guilt get to her.

Well no more, Gwen knew this had to stop. She had to let this guilty feeling inside of her go. She had to move on no doubt Trent had probably moved on, and he was the one who got dumped.

If she let this feeling consume her then she was sure her school work would suffer. Not just that she was sure she would turn into one of those people who was always a downer, then nobody would want to be around her, and she wouldn't blame them. When she came here she was actually pretty happy, and excited the two things she hadn't felt in a long time.

She wanted that feeling again. She wanted to enjoy her time in college, and she wasn't going to let Trent, or their encounter change that. She was not only going to get her Art degree; she was going to party too. That's right party. She got out her cell phone, and called Geoff. "Hey Geoff. Say do you need any help with setting up that party?" She asked with a smile.

* * *

Tyler entered the common room after a long workout. He was sweaty, exhausted, and all he wanted to do was lie down. He went over to a couch, and just laid there letting his muscles relax. He supposed the smart thing to do would have been to just go back to his dorm room but the common room just seemed a lot closer so he just went there instead.

DJ saw him, and walked over. "Man you look terrible", DJ commented. Tyler groaned, "I know", he said. DJ sat down next to him, "How was practice?" He asked. "Horrible", Tyler said sitting up.

"What happened?" DJ asked. Tyler told him about what happened at practice then told him what he overheard his teammates say about him. "I've been at the gym working my ass off so I can get stronger", Tyler finished explaining.

"That sucks man", DJ said. "I know. All I want to do is prove myself but not just to earn their respect but also so I can get a spot on a pro team. I don't know why this is so hard", Tyler said sadly.

"You just got to work harder. My momma always encouraged me to work hard for something, and when I got results it only made the feeling so much better", DJ said with an encouraging smile. "Yeah well that's some good advice but I not only need to work harder I also got to work faster. I have to make it to the pros, or else I can kiss my dreams goodbye, and everything I worked for will have been for nothing. I just need an edge, or something", Tyler said.

DJ narrowed his eyes, "There are no shortcuts in life man", he said. Tyler looked at him, "I'm not talking about a shortcut. I just need to get stronger, and faster", he said. DJ put a hand on his shoulder, "Then keep doing what you're doing practice makes perfect, and going to the gym a lot more will be sure to improve your game", he said.

Tyler nodded his head, "I guess you're right", he said then he put his head in his hands. DJ saw that Tyler was still unsure of himself. DJ had never seen him this upset about something. He thought he was just being too hard on himself. If he kept up this attitude then DJ was sure that, that would diminish his chance at playing pro football.

"Tyler you know nobody would think less of you if you didn't make it to the pros right?" DJ asked. Tyler still hung his head in sadness, "I would think less of myself", he said. "Would it really be that bad if you didn't make it?" DJ asked. Tyler nodded, "Yes. It would", he said.

* * *

Gwen had met up with Geoff in his dorm room, and the two were preparing for the party. Geoff's brother had stopped by with the crates of beer that Geoff had requested. "This sure is a lot of beer. Are you sure you need four crates of it?" Gwen asked as she put down a heavy crate. "Hell yeah. You know college kids drink beer like fish drink water", Geoff said smiling.

"When's your friend with the hookah supposed to be here?" Gwen asked. "Some time tonight. By the way thanks for helping me out with the party it really means a lot", he said. She smiled, "No problem", she said. "It's funny I had to beg you to come earlier now you're helping me with the supplies. Who are you, and what have you done with Gwen?" Geoff asked in a joking tone.

She laughed, "I figured it was time I had some fun, stop being a downer, and just "hang loose" as you say", she said making air quotes on the hang loose part. "Now that's what I like to hear. Gwen is finally coming out of her shell", he said.

"This is college I need to have all the fun I can before I graduate. This is the time to have fun with nobody breathing down our necks", she said. "That's right no parents, no curfews to obey this is our time to do whatever we want", he said.

"What else do we need to get this party underway?" Gwen asked. "I just need to set up the sound system, and we'll be all set on the music. The only thing left to do now is just go to the store to get some snacks", Geoff said. Gwen looked at him, "When exactly is the party?" She asked. "Tomorrow night", he answered. Gwen smiled, "Excellent", she said.

 **A/N- How did you enjoy this chapter? I thought I would add the Gwen, and Geoff interaction. Did you like their interaction? What about Noah, and Katie? Did he give her some good advice? Tell me what you think in the comments. Cannonball by Lea Michele.**


	4. Our Time Now

**A/N- Hey guys here's chapter four of my story Total Drama College Life. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

 **Chapter Summary- Geoff throws his party. Heather seeks to make Alejandro jealous. Cody's popularity grows. Harold vies for Leshawna's attention.**

Gwen arrived at the party the music was blaring loudly; some people were dancing while others were just mingling. "Gwen you made it", Geoff said walking up to her. Gwen smiled, "Yeah I helped plan this party so the least I can do is show up", she said. "I thought you were serious but I had to see it to believe it", he said. "Well I meant what I said I don't want to be a downer anymore", she said.

"Good because there's no place for downers at my party", he said shoving a cup of beer in her hand. Gwen took a sip, "It's party time", she said whooping. "Yeah party time", Geoff cheered also whooping. Gwen finished her beer then went to go talk to Leshawna.

Duncan walked up to Geoff, "Dude this party is awesome", he said slapping his hand. "I know right so far so good. Everybody seems to be having a great time", Geoff said looking around the room at all the people. He saw the Total Drama cast, and a lot of students from the university. He managed to rent a room with a lot of space to have the party in, in a building on campus. It turns out the owner was a huge Total Drama fan, and was an even bigger fan of Geoff's so he was more than willing to let him use the space for the night.

"Man I needed this party. We've only been here for a few days, and already I'm over whelmed with the shit load of homework that my professors have been giving me. All I know is we gotta live while we're still young man", Duncan said. "That's right tonight we break all the rules", Geoff said agreeing with him. Duncan grabbed a can of beer, "Let's a make a toast then, to what will go down as the greatest party of the year, and to many more", he said raising the can. "Hell yeah I'll drink to that", Geoff said clicking Duncan's can with his own.

Courtney, and Bridgette arrived at the party. Courtney groaned, "I can't believe you dragged me to this party", she said. "Come on Court you need to learn to relax, and have some fun", Bridgette said dragging her along. Courtney looked offended, "Hey I know how to have fun", she protested. "Sure you do", Bridgette said sarcastically.

"Just because I want to stay in my dorm room studying doesn't mean I don't know how to have fun. Besides who has a party on a school night anyway?" Courtney asked. "You know Geoff", Bridgette said as she looked around the room for her boyfriend. "Well I've got class tomorrow so I'm leaving", Courtney said walking away. "Oh no you don't. You're staying right here", Bridgette said grabbing Courtney's arm again so she couldn't go anywhere. Courtney groaned again, "Why do you hate me?" She asked her.

Bridgette rolled her eyes, "I don't hate you. I just want you to have some fun that's all", she said smiling. "Fun? You want me to have fun? Well fine here", Courtney said grabbing one of the cups off the snack table, and pouring some beer in it. She drank the whole thing in one gulp surprisingly. "Wow", was all Bridgette said. Courtney had a sick look on her face but managed to put on a smile anyway, "There see? I can have fun", she said making a face still.

Bridgette pointed, "Hey look there's Geoff", she said. They walked up, and Courtney groaned again when she saw Duncan standing next to Geoff. Why was life so cruel to her? "Babe you made it", Geoff said pulling Bridgette into a kiss. "I wouldn't miss this party for the world", Bridgette said then she kissed him back. Duncan smirked when he saw Courtney, "Hey Princess", he said giving her a wink. Courtney scoffed then rolled her eyes, "Don't talk to me ogre", she said. She knows she warned him to stay away from her but she had walked up to him so unfortunately she couldn't do anything, or really say anything about the situation. Duncan put a hand over his heart, "Ouch I'm hurt", he mocked.

"Pig", Courtney said then she walked away afraid that she might do something she'd regret. Duncan smirked again as she walked away, "She still wants me", he said. Bridgette gave Duncan a look, "I better go after her. She might try to leave", she told Geoff then she followed after Courtney. "I better go too", Duncan said but he was stopped by Geoff. "Let her go man I thinks its best if Bridge goes after her", Geoff said. Duncan decided he was right after all he had all night to reclaim his princess.

* * *

Cody was with Ezekiel at the party. He saw that Ezekiel was having a hard time, and convinced him to come out one reason being because he felt sorry for the guy. "Thanks for getting me to come out Cody", Ezekiel said. He was happy that somebody had reached out to him finally. "Yeah no problem", Cody said looking around for somebody. He was supposed to meet Sierra there but he wasn't looking for her he was looking for somebody else.

He saw Amber talking to some people. "I'm going to say hi to Amber", he told Ezekiel then he walked away before Ezekiel could say anything. Ezekiel sighed, "Never mind you can introduce me later", he said sorely to himself.

"Cody", Amber said giving him a hug when she saw him. "Amber", he said returning the hug. "CODYKINS!" Sierra yelled running up to them, and picking up Cody into a bear hug. "Hey Sierra", he choked out. "Let's dance", Sierra said dragging Cody out on to the dance floor before he could catch his breath. Amber watch them go, and Cody just shrugged at her.

There was an upbeat song playing, and Sierra was dancing all around Cody. "Sierra", he said clearly annoyed at being pulled away from Amber. "Yes Codykins", she said. "What did we talk about before we came here?" He asked reminding her of their conversation.

Sierra pretended to think about it, "Was it something about space?" She asked innocently. "Are you giving me space?" He asked. Sierra looked at him, "Yes", she said. "You don't like Amber do you?" He asked. "I have nothing against her", she said. Cody didn't believe her he could tell when she was lying.

"She's really a nice girl Sierra I think you two would get along great", he said truthfully. Sierra frowned, "What makes you think that?" She asked. Cody gave her a sly grin, "You both like me", he said. A group of girls came up to them. "Hey Cody?" One of them asked. "Yes", he said while Sierra just huffed at them. "Can we get a picture?" The girl asked him. "Sure", Cody said. They pulled him away from a very upset Sierra but he didn't seem to notice her frustration. Why couldn't he love her like she loved him? She had so much love to give to him, and he just wouldn't accept it.

* * *

Beth was by the snack table talking to DJ. So far her time at college had been ok but it was mostly just her studying, and trying not to think about Brady. She needed a distraction but she couldn't seem to find one being at this party helped some.

Lindsay came up to them with Tyler, "Hey Beth. Hey DC", she said. "It's DJ Lindsay", DJ reminded her with a smile. "Darn it", Lindsay said clearly upset that she messed up an easy name. "It's ok", DJ said trying to make her feel better. Beth looked at Tyler, "Hi Tyler", she said.

"Hi", Tyler grumbled it was obvious he was upset about something. Beth noticed that he had a black eye on the right side of his face. "What happened to your eye?" Beth asked. "I don't want to talk about it", he snapped. He walked away.

"Tyler's been having trouble at football practice. That's how he got the black eye", Lindsay explained. "Oh", Beth said. "He told me about that. How's he not able to keep up I've just been telling him to keep working hard", DJ said.

"So DJ what are you majoring in?" Lindsay asked. "I'm majoring in the culinary arts", DJ said. Lindsay looked confused as she scratched her head, "What's that? Wait is that some kind of painting style?" She asked. "No culinary means I want to be a chef. I want to cook Lindsay", DJ said breaking it down for her. "Oh okay I get it now", Lindsay said smiling.

"I would have thought you would study to be a vet", Beth said. "So did I but I really love cooking, and to be honest as much as I love animals I don't think I could take seeing one in pain, or sick that would just be to sad", DJ said. Lindsay nodded in understanding then turned to Beth, "Have you made a decision about your major yet Beth?" She asked.

Beth shook her head, "No I'm still thinking about it", she said. "Well I'm enjoying my designer's class even if it does have Heather in it", Lindsay said. "That must be hell", Beth said. She couldn't imagine having to share a room, and a class with her worst enemy. Lindsay shrugged like it was no big deal, "Its not too bad", she said. DJ looked around, "Speaking of Heather where is she? I thought she would at least be here", he said.

"I don't know, we hardly talk. She warned me not to speak to her", Lindsay said. "I don't see why you would want to after everything she put you through", Beth said. "I guess you're right. But anyways I don't want to talk about Heather this is a party so let's dance", Lindsay said. Beth wasn't exactly in the mood for dancing at the moment but before she could object Lindsay pulled her into the middle of the room where people were dancing. She didn't want to feel like the weirdo who wasn't dancing since both of her friends were so she danced too.

* * *

Heather stood by another table throwing back shots as she was studying the room. She was looking for the perfect guy. She needed someone but not just anyone. She needed someone who would make Alejandro's blood boil. She saw a couple of guys dancing around who looked promising but she needed only one to do the job tonight.

She gulped down her last shot then casually went up to them. "Hey", she said. One of the guys looked at her, "Hey", he smiled. He thought she looked hot Heather thought he looked hot too but not hot enough for the job.

But she decided to flirt with him anyway, it was just another screw you to Alejandro. Besides it was a party she wanted to have some fun. After all that's what college is for.

* * *

Harold stood by as he watched Leshawna with that Deon guy that he had met the other day. "Gosh what a jerk", he said to himself. Trent stood next to him, "Who?" He asked. Harold pointed at Deon, "That guy. Look at him showing off", he said. Trent looked at Deon then at Harold before he realized Harold was jealous that Deon was talking to Leshawna. "Dude come on you don't even know him. You can't hate somebody just because they're talking to your ex", Trent said.

Harold sighed, "I know but what does he have that I don't?" He asked. Trent rubbed the back of his head he didn't know Deon but just by looking at him Trent could think of plenty of things that he had that Harold didn't. "Just go talk to her", Trent said.

Harold walked up just as Deon was showing off his muscles to Leshawna. "Leshawna", he said trying to sound cool. Leshawna smiled, and hugged him. Harold couldn't help but smile then he gave a smirk to Deon. Deon just eyed him.

"I didn't think parties were your thing", Deon said. Before Leshawna could speak Harold spoke. "Of course I got mad skills", he said. "Really?" Deon asked initiating a challenge. "Yes", Harold said as he began dancing onto the dance floor to show off. "Oh boy", Leshawna said.

Harold continued dancing, "Watch this Leshawna", he said. Deon rolled his eyes, "Boy you call that dancing?" He asked clearly not impressed, or threatened by Harold's dance moves. Deon started dancing. Leshawna watched with annoyance as the two tried to one up each other on the dance floor with Deon being the better of the two. Harold was starting to see that Deon was clearly the better dancer so he decided to turn it up a notch.

He did some breakdancing moves which caused Deon to back up. "Who's the man?" Harold called out in triumph. In his excitement he did a back flip but lost his footing, and fell down flat on his back hitting his head on the ground.

"HAROLD!" Leshawna screamed running to him. Deon couldn't help but chuckle when Harold went down. Leshawna held Harold in her arms trying to get him to open his eyes. Harold opened his eyes, and smiled at Leshawna she looked like an angel. "Did I win?" Harold asked weakly. Leshawna gave him half a smile, "Well", she said not knowing what to say. Two guys came over, and carried Harold over to a couch.

* * *

Duncan laughed as he watched the whole thing unfold with Harold. "Poor dweeb", he said to himself not meaning it. He saw Courtney talking to Bridgette it was obvious Bridgette was trying to get Courtney to stay at the party by the way she just kept holding onto her arm with Courtney trying to go to the door.

"I need to study Bridgette", Courtney said as she continued to try, and leave. "Just stay one more hour", Bridgette insisted. "Yeah live a little princess", Duncan said when he came up to them.

Courtney groaned, "Go away Neanderthal", she said. Bridgette looked at him, "Please go away", she said. She never really liked Duncan, and after what he did to Courtney it made her not like him even more. She only put up with him because he was one of Geoff's best friends. Duncan ignored Bridgette's request, "Wanna dance?" He asked Courtney. Courtney rolled her eyes, "As if", she said.

Duncan rubbed her shoulder, "Don't be like that", he said. Bridgette shoved his hand away, "Just leave her alone Duncan", she said. "Look Malibu", Duncan said. "No you look", Bridgette said. "I just wanna dance with Courtney", Duncan said. "No you want to harass her", Bridgette said. They continued to argue until Courtney got fed up, "Enough. Just stop it, please", she said. They stopped their bickering.

Bridgette saw that they were making Courtney upset, "I'm sorry", she said. Courtney sighed, "I just want to go back to my dorm room, and study. So please if either of you care about me you'll let me do just that", she said. She walked away.

Duncan turned to Bridgette, "Now look what you did", he said. Bridgette rolled her eyes, "What I did? She was fine until she saw you", she said. Duncan smirked, "It didn't seem like that", he said. "I'm talking about when we first came to the university. She was finally starting to move on, all she wanted to do was look forward to the future, then you show up talking about how you wanted her back, and all that crap about still loving her", she said.

Duncan glared at her, "I do", he said. Bridgette shook her head, "You don't cheat on the person you love", she said. "That was a mistake, and I intend to make it up to her anyway I can", he said. "You can't because you don't know how. All you care about is yourself. What you want, instead of giving her time like she needs. It's all about you, all about Duncan. You're selfish that's all. You know if you hadn't come over here then I might have convinced her to stay but no as usual you screw everything up just like you did with your relationship with her", she said.

"You know nothing about our relationship", he said. "I know you hurt her", she said. "If you would have just let me dance with her she wouldn't have left", Duncan said. Bridgette threw her hands up in the air, "Unbelievable. You haven't been listening to a word I've said", she said.

"What's your problem?" He asked. Bridgette huffed, "My problem is you, and the way you treat people", she said. "Well that's not my problem as I've said its yours. Now I've got to go find Courtney", he said. "Just stay away from her if she wants to see you she will when _she's_ ready", Bridgette said.

"You can't stop me", Duncan said as he headed to the door. Bridgette stood in his way, "If you go anywhere near her so help me I'll break every single bone in your body", she threatened. Bridgette wasn't a violent person but Duncan just brought out that side in her. Duncan laughed, "You? Honey I've been to prison. I've dealt with much bigger, badder people than you, _much_ bigger. I've spent time with murders, and _lived._ So if you think you can take me go ahead, just try", he said.

"You think that makes you a man? You've been to prison, and you're proud of yourself for that? You think you're such a badass but really you're just a pathetic, little, boy. I hope you get your life together because if Courtney were to ever take you back then she wouldn't have to be stuck with a guy who would just end up in prison again", Bridgette said. Geoff came over with two beers, "What's going on?" He asked. He noticed how Bridgette was practically red in the face. "Talk to your best friend maybe you can get through to him because I give up", Bridgette said as she pushed past Geoff. Geoff eyed Duncan, "What was that about?" He asked. Duncan shrugged, "Just Bridgette telling me off", he said as he took one of the beers that Geoff was holding.

* * *

Owen stood by the snack table gobbling down some chips. He turned to Noah, "This is an awesome party right?" He asked. Noah just shrugged, "Its alright", he said. Tyler walked by them. "What's up Tyler?" Owen asked holding up his hand for a high five.

Tyler left him hanging he still wasn't over his horrible ordeal at football practice earlier that day. The humiliation he suffered, and that he just kept suffering ever since the team started practicing for the upcoming season. He would have stayed at the gym had Lindsey not begged him to come.

Noah broke the silence, "Everything ok?" He asked. "Everything is just peachy", Tyler said sarcastically. "What happened to your eye?" Owen asked. "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT! JEEZ!" Tyler yelled. Owen flinched, and Noah stood there wide eyed. Tyler walked away.

He went to sit on a couch watching as everybody else was dancing, and talking. _Stupid party, stupid football team, stupid everything,_ he thought. He saw one of his teammates there but thankfully they didn't notice him. "Trouble in paradise?" Somebody asked. Tyler looked up, and saw Eva sit next to him.

"You could say that", Tyler said. Eva stared at him, "Why so glum?" She asked. "I'm not glum", he said through clenched teeth. "Whatever", Eva said grabbing a beer, and handing it to him. "I'm not in the mood", he said rejecting the beer. Eva scoffed, "It's not to drink it's for your eye moron. It's still kinda of swollen", she said.

Tyler took the beer can, nodding his head in thanks. "So you're not going to ask me what happened?" He asked. "Nope", she said. "Why? Everybody else has", he said. "I don't really care", she said. Tyler wasn't paying attention to what she was saying, "It happened at football practice. The ball hit me in the face. I wasn't ready, my helmet wasn't on, and before I knew it the ball hit me square in the face", he explained. That felt good to let out.

"Bummer. I thought you had gotten better?" She asked. "I did, no wait I have. Look I don't know what's wrong with me", he snapped. Eva looked at him, "Stop pitying yourself it's just embarrassing", she said. "I'm not pitying myself", Tyler said. "Your actions say otherwise", Eva said. Tyler just ignored her.

* * *

Ezekiel stood by as he watched Cody taking selfies with random girls. He couldn't help but envy the guy. Whenever he walked by a girl either they stared, or ran. He went over to where some people were smoking some stuff. They ran when they saw him come over. Good because didn't feel like hearing people call him freak, or monster like they have been. Sometimes he liked it best when people avoided him instead of saying stuff to his face. It hurt but it hurt less.

He smelt the smoke, it smelt good like apples. He had never seen something like this. He had seen cigarettes, cigars, tobacco pipes but he wondered what this stuff was that gave it such a fruit like smell. Man he hated being sheltered, if he had been allowed to go to school then he would have a pretty good idea what most stuff was.

DJ came up to him, "That's called hookah. It's flavored tobacco that's why it smells like apples", he told him. "Oh", was all Ezekiel said. He grabbed a mouth piece, and started smoking the hookah. "That's stuff's bad for you man", DJ warned.

Ezekiel continued smoking the hookah ignoring DJ's warning. He coughed a few times before getting the hang of it. It was pretty good not only did it smell like apples but it also tasted like it. He took a big inhale then an exhale. He started feeling relaxed, his head started feeling kind of light so he sat down, and continued smoking. This was alright no more than alright this was amazing. He wondered if he was high, or something he doubted it but he did feel relaxed, and he needed that feeling.

* * *

Owen had just finished up a whole box of pizza, and chugged his fourth can of soda. That seemed to be the only thing he was doing the whole party, eating. Izzy ran up to him full of energy as always, and more hyper than usual. "Come on Big O dance with me", she said talking all fast. "Maybe later", Owen said reaching for a hot wing. Izzy saw that Noah was just standing there so she pulled on his arm, "Let's go Noah", she said dragging him to the dance floor.

"I don't wanna dance", Noah said. "To bad now dance", Izzy commanded as she started dancing around him. "I don't like to dance", Noah responded as he just stared at the hyperactive girl.

"You're no fun", Izzy said as she continued to dance. "You're more hyper than usual. I know this a dumb question but are you ok?" He asked. Izzy chuckled, "Yeah I'm ok I just had some ecstasy that's all", she said still dancing.

Noah furiously grabbed her, "Where the hell did you get ecstasy?" He asked. Izzy laughed, "Over there some guy is passing it out like it's candy", she said motioning her head to a guy who was giving another woman something. Noah suspected it was ecstasy.

"Do you even know what you just took?" He hissed at her. Izzy rolled her eyes, "I _took_ a party drug. Did you know it's also called molly?" She asked. "I know what it's called", he snapped. He took her by the arm. "WHEE!" Izzy yelled like she was on a ride. Noah looked around for Owen but it seemed he disappeared off to somewhere else. Noah cursed to himself. He still held Izzy by the arm but it looked like she was off in another world.

Noah turned to her, "I'm going to look for Owen. You stay right here, and don't move. Once I find him I'm taking you back to your dorm room", Noah said. Izzy nodded her head yes, and Noah went to find Owen. He should get paid for having to look out for those two.

Noah walked up to Trent, "Hey have you seen Owen?" He asked the musician. Trent shook his head no, "Sorry man", he said. "Damnit. Owen's gone, Izzy's on drugs, all this stress is giving me a migraine", Noah complained. Trent felt for sorry Noah so he decided to help, "I can look after Izzy for you while you look for Owen if you want", Trent offered. Noah sighed in relief grateful for the help, "Thanks if you could get her back to her dorm room too that would be a big help", he said.

"Sure", Trent said wanting to help out in anyway he could. "She's over there", Noah said pointing to the spot where he left Izzy but when he turned around she wasn't there. Uh oh not good not good at all. Where did she go? Where could she be? Noah's eye began to twitch as both questions circled his mind. "Noah?" Trent said putting his hand on Noah's shoulder to keep him calm. But it was to late Noah could feel all his frustration come to head, "Damnit", he exclaimed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Something wet hit Harold's forehead as he woke up slowly. He saw Leshawna staring down at him with worried eyes while wiping a wet rag on his forehead. She smiled at him when she saw that he was fully awake. "Harold baby I was so worried", she said hugging him tightly. He tried to sit up but he felt a sharp pain in his back he groaned, "My back", he said. Leshawna pushed him back down gently, "Don't move", she said with concern.

Deon stood over him, "He needs a doctor he might have a slight concussion but he may have done more damage to his back than to his head we'll never know without a full x-ray, and CAT scan", he said. "How do you know?" Harold snapped. "Deon's pre-med", Leshawna informed.

"So? That doesn't make him a doctor", Harold said. Leshawna gave him a stern look she couldn't believe that he was getting himself all riled up when he was hurt. "No but he does have some knowledge of the human body", Leshawna said.

"I'm not going to the hospital", Harold said stubbornly. "Yes you are", Leshawna said. "But I want to stay here, and party with you", Harold said. Deon rolled his eyes. "Sorry Harold but the party is over for you", Leshawna said.

"I'll tell one of my brothers to bring my car around", Deon said walking away. "Brothers?" Harold asked confused. Leshawna nodded, "He's talking about his fraternity brothers", she said. "Gosh he's in a fraternity too", Harold said. He just couldn't win. "Yes, and they helped you after your fall on the dance floor when you performed that stupid stunt", she said.

"Stupid? But I did that for you", Harold said. "Harold", Leshawna said but Harold cut her off. "I love you Leshawna", he said. Leshawna sighed, "Harold look you need to let me go okay?" She said. Harold shook his head no, "Deon's a jerk he won't love you like I do", he said. "Love? Who said anything about love? We haven't even gone on our date yet", Leshawna said.

''Why would you take a chance on him but not me? What makes him better than me? Just tell me what it is about him a guy you've only known for a few days that makes you want to date him?" Harold asked. Leshawna shrugged, "He's nice, we have some things in common, and he seems different", she said. "But I'm not?" Harold asked. "Don't get me wrong you're different too", Leshawna said.

"So why not me? Why him but not me?" Harold asked wanting to know why he couldn't have the woman of his dreams. The same woman who he fell in love with back on the island. Who he would walk on fire for, through hell, and back if it meant he could have her. "Harold we tried, and as short as it was I saw that we worked better as friends than as lovers. I don't know what's going to happen with Deon but I would love to see where it goes. We may end up going somewhere we may not I don't know. This date could be the best date I've been on it might be the worst but I would like to actually go on it first", Leshawna explained.

"He won't treat you right", Harold said. "You don't know that", Leshawna said. "Neither do you but I do know he wouldn't do half the things that I would do for you", he said. "You mean doing a dance off, and attempting to do a back flip that got you hurt in the process?" She asked. "Yes finally you get it", he said.

Leshawna got angry, "No I don't. I don't get why you would do something so stupid all for the sake of showing off. You don't need to compete with Deon now I want you to promise me that you will never do something like that ever again because when you went down that was one of the scariest moments for me", Leshawna said. "I promise", Harold said. Leshawna smiled at him, and Harold smiled back. Deon came over, and told them that his car was out front. Him, and Leshawna helped Harold up to take him to the hospital to get checked out.

* * *

After dancing around some Gwen took a break, and was doing jello shots with Geoff. He was cheering her on as she was going for her sixth one. She didn't think she could stomach another one but she managed to get it down. "Alright that a girl. See? I told you these last minute jello shots were a good idea", Geoff said smiling. Gwen wiped her mouth, and smiled. "Best idea ever", she cheered throwing her arms in the air.

Noah came rushing over to them, "Quick have either of you seen Owen, or Izzy?" He asked panting. They shook their heads no. Noah cursed then went to go ask someone else. "What'd you suppose is wrong?" Geoff asked. "I have no clue", Gwen said throwing back another shot.

Bridgette danced over to them she seemed to have calmed down after telling Duncan off earlier. As usual Geoff, and her started making out. "Get a room", Gwen said laughing.

They ignored her, Gwen just laughed then went to dance with some guy. Bridgette looked at Geoff, "What have you done to Gwen?" She asked smiling. Geoff held up his hands playfully, "Nothing this is just Gwen coming out of her shell. I always had a feeling there was a party girl inside her just waiting to break free", he said.

"I wonder if it's that, or if she's on drugs", Bridgette said. "Probably. Duncan got ahold of some molly", Geoff chuckled. "There are drugs here?" Bridgette asked shocked though not surprised. There have been drugs at Geoff's parties before but she thought he wouldn't be foolish enough to bring any on a college campus maybe if this were a party at his house, or off the campus then yes but on the campus no. Then again people do drugs all the time in college but if caught it never ended well.

"Trust me babe I didn't ask for any drugs somebody must have brought them here", he said. "You let somebody bring drugs here? While you're throwing a party on the campus? Do you know how much trouble you can get in if the cops come busting down that door?" She asked. "Well when you put it like that you make it sound like a bad thing", he said. "It is a bad thing", she said.

"Well there's nothing I can do about it", he said. "You could find the prick who brought them, and make them leave", she said. "It's just molly babe chill besides I don't see anybody going off the rails. Do you?" Geoff asked. Bridgette looked around everybody seemed fine nothing extreme had happened so far. She shook her head no if anybody was on drugs it was hard to notice.

* * *

Noah searched throughout the whole building for Owen, and Izzy. He couldn't find them anywhere. Where could they be? This place wasn't that big. He tried texting both of them but he wasn't getting any answers. He was more worried about finding Izzy than he was Owen but this was Owen's girlfriend he should be the one looking for her not him.

He just wanted to find her soon before she did something stupid, or worse. Izzy on drugs was most likely not a good combination, and Noah didn't want see what crazy stunt she would pull while on ecstasy. He continued going around asking if anybody saw Owen, or Izzy anywhere he was replied with a bunch of no's.

"Any luck?" Noah asked Trent when he met up with him. Trent shook his head, "No not yet. Maybe one of them left", he suggested. "Doubt it", Noah said. "Have you searched everywhere?" Trent asked. Noah thought about it before it hit him. Noah sighed, "I think I might know where Owen is. I can't believe I didn't check there first", he said. "Where?" Trent asked. "The kitchen", Noah replied already heading towards the room with Trent right behind him.

* * *

Cody couldn't seem to get a break from all the girls who wanted selfies with him, and if they didn't want selfies they wanted a quick dance with him. He wasn't upset though, he didn't argue, or even try to get away from all the women who wanted his attention. He didn't know if they liked him because of his new look as Sierra had pointed out, or if it was because he was famous.

Maybe it was both he didn't care though either way this was a dream come true for him. The ladies all over him it was exactly how he imagine it would be. This was how he wanted it to be. Back in high school, back on the island even, no girl would look at, or give him the time of day.

No guys like Duncan, Trent, Tyler, even Owen who had Izzy, got all the girls, and he couldn't seem to get one. Except Sierra of course. No matter how hard he tried no girl would go out with him. He hated it.

He hated being at the bottom of the food chain. The last to be picked, or not be picked at all. Now here he was he wasn't even trying, and they were all over him like flies on a trap. He would have to thank Chris one day for giving him a shot on the show.

Amber pulled him away from the last girl who he had taken a picture with. "Well aren't you Mr. Popular tonight", she said as they started dancing. "Ladies can't stay away from me I guess", he said. She touched his arm to feel his muscles, "I can see why", she said.

Cody smirked, "You like?" He asked trying to be smooth. She nodded while they continued their dance she put her forehead against his until their noses were practically touching. She looked over his shoulder, "I don't see your shadow anywhere", she commented.

"Who? You mean Sierra?" He asked. "Yes", she said looking back at him. He had forgotten all about her. He didn't mean too but he was so wrapped up in his moment of fame that he didn't even notice she wasn't around.

"Hold on", he said getting out his phone to call her. He saw that he had an unanswered text message from Sierra. _Went back to my dorm room. Have fun with your fans._

A wave of guilt washed over him after reading the text message a part of him wanted to slap himself for not paying more attention to her. "What's wrong?" Amber asked. Cody sighed, "It's Sierra she's upset", he explained.

"You want to go after her?" She asked. Cody took a look at his phone then at Amber as he saw her disappointment. He gave her a soft smile, "No, don't worry about it she'll be fine. Trust me this is nothing she always does this when she's upset", he said.

"Well then let's continue the evening without her", she said taking his cell phone out of his hand. "O-okay", he said stuttering a little. She put her arms around his neck they took one look into each other's eyes before she leaned in for a kiss. She kissed him. He didn't kiss her she actually kissed him. A girl no a woman kissed him. This truly was the best night of his life.

He lingered in the kiss just enjoying the feeling. As much as he wanted to go after Sierra to tell her how sorry he was he couldn't interrupt this moment. He kissed her back, and she didn't pull away. He gave himself a mental thumb's up in his head. Sierra could wait.

* * *

People can say whatever they wanted about Heather. Like how she's a bitch, manipulative, evil, spiteful, cruel, a whore, and she wouldn't mind because it was all true. Tonight proved it.

She was in a corner making out with two of the guys she had met earlier. She didn't care how she looked at that moment. No doubt anybody who knew who she was, was probably going on social media saying how they were witnessing firsthand what a slut she was being. These two guys when they were done would probably brag about how they made out with Heather from Total Drama.

It would be even more icing on the cake if word somehow got back to Alejandro in Spain what she was doing. She wanted him to hurt. When she starts posting different pictures on Facebook where he could see with his own eyes what she was doing, she wanted him to call her up.

She would gladly answer just to hear what his reaction would be. He would probably be yelling at her in a mixture of Spanish, and English. His rage would make her day.

There was also a possibility that he could call her crying, begging for her back, telling her how sorry he was that he didn't try to keep in touch more. How he was sorry that he didn't come home when he said he would. That he would do anything to win her back. He could travel all the way there, and she would turn him down the moment he showed up at her dorm room.

Of course none of that was Alejandro's style if he showed up it would probably be to argue with her for making a fool out of him. His reaction could be anger, or sadness she would take great pleasure in either. All she wanted was a reaction from him if he didn't give her one then she was going to do it again until she got one.

She was making out with Guy A she was having so much fun that she forgot both of their names so she labeled them Guy A, and Guy B. She liked Guy A more because he was well built, had fair skin, nice wavy brown hair, and dark eyes yep he would do nicely. She also felt like she would have more fun with him than she would Guy B.

Guy B she thinks he said his name was Doug saw that he wasn't getting as much attention as his friend so he snuck away neither seemed to notice his absents. They took a break, "So…", she said trying to figure out his name. "Kyle", the guy answered. Kyle, how could she forget an easy name like that? Man she really was turning into a slut tonight.

"So Kyle do you wanna go take this somewhere else? Say my dorm room?" She asked seductively. Kyle grinned he knew where this was headed, and no way was he going to pass up this opportunity. The chance to nail Heather. She was a celebrity plus she was hot too so that was a bonus. "Sure", he said with excitement. Heather grinned again as she took his hand, and they left the party. Before they walked out Heather took out her camera phone, "Say cheese", she grabbing on tight to him, and kissing him while taking a selfie. She was going to put that picture on Facebook for sure. Take that Alejandro.

* * *

Noah, and Trent headed to the kitchen that was in the back of the room. There was a crowd of people surrounding the doorway cheering. They pushed passed them, and saw Owen shoving hot wings in his mouth while another guy had trouble keeping up. Of course an eating contest right up Owen's ally.

Owen finished another wing as people kept cheering him on. Noah grabbed his hand as he was about to eat another. "We need to go now", Noah said sternly. "Why?" Owen asked. "Never mind why we have to find Izzy, and leave", Noah said.

"Izzy's fine", Owen said taking a bite out of another wing. "SHE'S ON DRUGS OWEN!" Noah yelled. Owen spit out his food. "OH NO! WE HAVE TO FIND HER!" Owen yelled grabbing Noah's hand, and dragging him out of the kitchen. Izzy on drugs was not a good thing. Owen went around calling out Izzy's name.

"I tried looking for her but she's not here. She may be running amuck on campus somewhere", Noah said. "If the campus police find her she's gone they'll surly kick her out if she's caught with drugs in her system", Owen said. "There's also a pretty good chance that she could go to jail too", Trent said. Owen, and Noah looked at him. Owen ran around the room again, "IZZY! IZZY WHERE ARE YOU!" He shouted.

Noah gave him another look, "Now look what you did", he said. "Sorry", Trent said realizing his mistake. Owen came back over to them sweating, "Guys I can't find her", he whined. "We'll find her big guy", Noah said giving him a reassuring look.

Trent tapped on Noah's shoulder, "Uh guys I think I found her", he said looking at the top of the stairs. Noah, and Owen looked to see Izzy at the top of some stairs with a bicycle. "HEY EVERYBODY LOOK AT ME!" She shouted. A lot of people stopped what they were doing, and watched Izzy. She climbed on the bike, and rode down the stairway the bike didn't stop when it reached the bottom instead it went flying across the room until Izzy crashed into the front door.

A lot of people gasped. Owen, Trent, and Noah ran over to her. A crowd gathered around her. Owen held on to her, "Izzy? Izzy please wake up", he said shaking her gently. Izzy opened her eyes, and smiled at her boyfriend. "WHOO I WANNA DO THAT AGAIN!" She shouted raising her arms. A bunch of guys cheered, and high fived each other.

Noah rolled his eyes. Some people, a girl could have gotten hurt doing something stupid, and they think it's awesome. It made him question their sanity, or at the very least their maturity. "Alright people break it up nothing to see here", Noah said pushing them all away.

Izzy was already up the crash to the door not really affecting her at all at least not to their knowledge. "Again, again", she said bouncing around. "I think its time you called it a night", Trent said trying to get her to sit down.

Izzy shook her head, "No way the night is still young, and so am I", she said. Noah groaned, "Owen please get your girlfriend, and let's get out of here. My head hurts from this commotion", he said rubbing his front temple. Owen swung Izzy over his shoulder, and carried her out the door as she pounded on his backside demanding to be put down.

* * *

Cody, and Amber had stopped their little make out session when Izzy hit the door. Well that was just his luck. His moment with a beautiful woman was interrupted all thanks to Izzy. The party resumed when Owen had carried Izzy out the door but it seemed to be winding down. _Thanks a lot Izzy_ , he thought when Amber pulled away. He figured this was punishment for abandoning Sierra earlier.

Amber looked around the room she turned to Cody, "Do you wanna get outta here?" She asked. Cody felt his heart skip a beat. Was she asking what he thinks she's asking? He felt his heart start to beat out of his chest it felt like it was beating a thousand times a minute. He needed to calm down maybe it wasn't what he thought. Then again maybe it was.

He nodded, "Y-yeah. W-where do you wanna go?" He asked as his heart kept pounding in his chest. Amber smiled, "My dorm room, or yours I'll let you pick", she said. "My dorm room", Cody said quickly. She grabbed his hand, "Then let's blow this joint", she said. Cody tried to remain calm as he smiled no way was he going to let her know he was nervous about anything.

They arrived at his dorm room with Amber practically dragging him there. Was this it? Was something going to happen tonight, or did she just want stay up, and talk all night with him? Would they get far, and she pull away at the last second? Whatever was going to happen he was nervous. He felt his stomach in knots, and there was sweat on his forehead. Yet despite those feelings he felt happy.

"Here we are", he said casually as they stood outside his door. Amber wiped the sweat off his forehead. Oh great now she knew he was nervous. "Don't be nervous", she said calmly.

"I'm not nervous", he said quickly. She put her finger on his mouth, "Don't lie to me Cody. You're nervous but you don't have to be", she said. Cody nodded, and gave a light chuckle. "Okay", he said.

They went inside. "Where's your roommate at?" Amber asked. Crap, he forgot all about Ezekiel he was just forgetting about people left, and right tonight. For all he knew Ezekiel was probably still at the party, he sent him a quick text. Cody shook his head, "We don't need to worry about him he'll be fine", he said.

Amber smiled, man her smile made him melt. She kissed him, and Cody locked the door so they wouldn't be disturbed. Ezekiel would understand at least Cody thinks he will.

* * *

Ezekiel looked all around for Cody as people were leaving the party. "Cody", he called out but he couldn't find him. He sighed he was probably in their dorm room.

Ezekiel spent his very first college party doing nothing but possibly ruining his lungs when he smoked all that hookah. He didn't dance because he didn't know how but that didn't matter nobody wanted to dance with him anyway. Everybody just avoided him nobody talked to him on the bright side nobody harassed him either. He talked to DJ for a bit but that didn't last long because he went back to hanging out with Beth, and Lindsey.

He grabbed one of the remaining cans in a cooler thinking it was soda but found out it was a beer when he tasted it. It wasn't too bad so he kept it, and headed out. He started walking back to his dorm room while sipping his beer. Tonight had been an epic fail when it came to being more social even in a room full of people he was isolated. People just couldn't get past their fear of him. He thought maybe just maybe if he went out to a party people would see he was a normal guy but they didn't, and since he wasn't hanging around anybody they still thought he was a freak.

The streets were quiet, and empty almost like the cargo hold in the jumbo jet that he hid in while he tried to sneak back on to season three. He lost himself while in there his mind, his speech, most of his humanity. Sometimes he asked himself if it was worth it going through what he went through.

He always answered no. No it wasn't worth it but at the time he just wanted to prove himself he just didn't want to be known as the guy who got voted off first twice. He just wanted a real chance at the million dollars like everybody else.

He stopped in front of a store, and stared at his reflection in the window. For a split second he saw his reflection turn into that of the green monster that he had become. He thought he saw it give him a smile before disappearing. Ezekiel threw the half empty beer can at the window fortunately for him it didn't break the glass.

He put his hands over his ears as the word monster echoed in his mind. _You're not that guy anymore, you're not a monster,_ he kept thinking to himself over, and over again in his mind until the words stopped. He took a deep breath to calm himself down before he hurried back to the boys dorm.

He just wanted to go to bed, and go to sleep. He got to his room but the door was locked. That was weird. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. "Come on Cody", he called out but still no answer.

He got out his cell phone that he brought with the money that he had when he came there, and tried to call. Still no answer. He sighed didn't anybody answer their phones anymore? He checked his messages, and saw that he had one from Cody. _Hey I have a girl over, please don't ruin this for me. Thanks you're the man Zeke._

Ezekiel grunted in anger. So he had a girl in there? Where was he supposed to sleep tonight? Was he just supposed to wait to until she left? Didn't anybody in this world give two cents about him? Whatever he didn't need this. You're the man the man Zeke, yeah right. Now he was going to have to find another place to sleep while Cody was with some girl doing who knows what. He walked around the hall of the dorm trying to figure out where he could sleep tonight.

He decided to try DJ, and Tyler. He silently pleaded to himself that DJ would have a heart, and let him crash on his floor. He went to DJ's room, and knocked. DJ answered, "Uh hey Ezekiel what are you doing here? Its almost 4:00am", he said.

"Cody has a girl over", Ezekiel said. "What? Cody? A girl?" DJ said surprised. Ezekiel nodded his head yes. Tyler poked his head out the door, "How did that happen?" He asked. Ezekiel shrugged, "Beats me look can I maybe stay here tonight. Please man I really need a place to sleep, and I don't want to camp out on the floor in the hallway", he said.

DJ took a look at Ezekiel, and felt his heart break. Ezekiel looked so tired but most of it didn't look like it came from sleep. He knew Ezekiel was having a tough time, and he just looked so worn out from everything he had been through. DJ gave him a sympathetic smile, "Sure man come on in", he said. Ezekiel gave him a grateful smile, "Thanks", he said making his way into the room. They gave him a blanket, and a pillow trying to make him as comfortable as possible. Ezekiel slept on the floor feeling happy that somebody helped him.

* * *

Lindsay left the party, and went back to the girls dorm but when she got there she saw a black ribbon on the door knob. She remembered the warning Heather made about how the black ribbon meant she had a guy over, and not to disturb them. She went to go stay with Beth.

Beth was happy to let her stay the night. She thought Heather was being unfair for kicking Lindsay out of her own room. "Yay this is almost like a sleepover just like the kind I had when I was a little girl. We should do each other's nails", Lindsay said excited. Beth gave her a little smile, and climbed into bed. "Thanks but no thanks. That party really wore me out", Beth said.

"Aww okay but next time alright?" Lindsay said knowing this probably wouldn't be the last time Heather would kick her out of the room. "Yeah next time", Beth said pulling the covers over herself, and going to sleep. Lindsay took Izzy's bed since she wasn't in the room.

* * *

After they left the party Noah, and Owen took Izzy back to their dorm room. They knew if they left her alone she run off somewhere, and they didn't want to take any chances. After much bouncing around Izzy wore herself out, and crashed in Owen's bed.

"Finally", Noah said popping some Advil for his headache. "You're telling me, man Izzy is a hand full", Owen said falling back in a chair. He took a deep breath, and drunk a bottle of water.

"Owen you have got to get Izzy under control", Noah said. Owen sighed, "I know, I'm trying, and so is she just give her sometime to adjust she'll calm down", he said gesturing his head to Izzy who was fast asleep on his bed. "Well try harder this has to stop", Noah said.

"Look that party just got of hand that's all", Owen said defending his girlfriend. Noah scoffed, "Really? Because nobody else rode a bicycle down the stairs, and crashed into the door", he said. Owen was at loss for words he couldn't argue with that. He sighed as he stared at his girlfriend.

* * *

Geoff watched as people started leaving some stayed but most left he assumed it was because they may have class in the morning. "Dude where's everybody going? Come on guys stay a while", he said. "Sorry man I got class around 10:00am so I need to catch some z's but great party", a guy said slapping him on the back as he walked out.

Geoff looked around the room he saw Duncan passed out on the couch he reeked of alcohol. Geoff laughed when he heard him mumble Courtney's name under his breath. He scanned the room again it was a mess, and there was a nice sized mark where Izzy had hit the door. He grabbed a trash bag, and started cleaning up he knew he should have hired a cleaning crew.

"Let me help you with that man", a guy said helping him with the trash. "Thanks bro", Geoff said smiling. "No problem my name's Bruce", he said. "Cool I'm Geoff", Geoff said. Bruce laughed, "I know who you are, and after tonight so does everybody else they won't have to watch Total Drama to know who you are", Bruce said. "You think so?" Geoff asked.

Bruce chuckled, "No doubt. This was a wicked party. When's your next one?" He asked. Geoff shrugged as he threw a can in the garbage bag, "I don't know. The owner let me use this place just for tonight but after the damage to the door I don't think I'll be allowed to throw another", he said. "Well you can always throw a party at my fraternity house", Bruce offered.

"Really?" Geoff asked. "Totally we're always throwing parties over there", Bruce said. "That's cool of you dude", Geoff said smiling. "Don't mention it your party was dope. ASP likes to party hard, and you throw the right kind of parties for us", Bruce said.

"ASP?" Geoff asked confused by the name. "Alpha Sigma Pi it's the name of the fraternity that I'm a part of", Bruce explained. "Sweet I'm down for that", Geoff said fist bumping Bruce. His first college party was a success.

 **A/N- There's chapter four. How did you like it? Bridgette telling off Duncan on Courtney's behalf? Harold trying to get Leshawna back? Tell me in the comment section what you think. By the way the fraternity is made up because the university is made up as I mention before so I figure I had to use a fake fraternity. I'm really trying with giving everybody a big part in a chapter hence why the chapters are pretty long well long for me its hard but still fun. I know it seems like I'm picking on Ezekiel but I'm not I'm just trying to add drama to the story but honestly I don't have anything against him. He's going to be going through a tough time but trust me it will get better for him; don't worry I don't plan on picking on him forever because trust me if it seems like I'm bashing him that is not my intention. I'm going to try to move this story along in terms of time so I apologize if it seems its moving to slow then again its only the fourth chapter but still I feel like this is moving to slow so expect this to move faster in the coming chapters along with the drama picking up because I said there would be drama, and I plan to deliver. Anyways as always thanks for reading guys. Our Time Now by Plain White T's.**


	5. Someone Like You

**A/N- Hey guys here's chapter five of my story Total Drama College Life. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing. Except any OCs who are in this story, they all belong to me.**

 **Chapter Summary- Geoff decides to help out Duncan with his situation with Courtney. Sierra catches Cody in a compromising position. Heather waits for a reaction from Alejandro but gets one from somebody else instead. Beth can't stop thinking about her ex.**

Sierra made her way to the boys dorm. She wanted to make up with Cody, and apologize for her behavior at Geoff's party. She should have just talked to Cody instead of leaving without telling him.

She stood outside his door, and knocked but there was no answer. All she heard was someone giggling, and someone moving around. That's weird. She knocked again but still no one answered the door she began to get frustrated. The least Cody could do was answer the door. She got out a key to the dorm room that she had gotten copied in case she ever wanted to surprise Cody one morning.

She opened the door, "Oh Cody", she said in a sing song voice as she walked in. She stopped barely even in the room frozen at the sight before her. Cody jumped out of the bed shirtless while Amber was under the covers trying to cover herself up even more.

"Sierra", Cody said shocked that she had walked in on them. Sierra didn't say anything instead she ran out of the room crying. Cody scrambled to get dress. "Where are you going?" Amber asked. "I have to talk to her", Cody said as he put on a shirt.

"You don't have to explain anything to her", Amber said. Cody ignored her as he ran out the room. He saw her about to exit the building. "Sierra wait", he called out. Sierra said nothing instead she continued sobbing as she tried to get away from him.

* * *

Courtney was in the bookstore looking for a book that she needed for a class. She was unaware of Duncan staring at her from across the room. Duncan smirked as he watched her engrossed in the book that she was looking over. Ignoring the previous warning that she had given him days before he approached her against his better judgement.

"Hey Princess", he said as he walked up. Courtney groaned as she slammed down the book she was reading. "What have I told you about talking to me? Don't make me have to call the police", she said pulling out her cell phone.

"Come on Courtney that's not fair I have as much right to be in here as you do. Hence why it's called the student bookstore", he said pointing at the sign that was hanging above the entrance. Courtney dialed a number on her cell, "Go ahead make my day. I'll be glad to send you back to prison where you belong. I'm sure they miss you there", she said.

Duncan's face grew white as he realized she was serious about trying to send him back to prison. He swallowed, "Look you can't call the police just because I'm in the same room as you. They'll think you're crazy", he said. "You forget I'm studying to be a lawyer I know more about the law than you do", she said.

Duncan sighed, "Damnit Courtney what did I do to make you hate me so much?" He asked. Courtney scoffed, "You can't be serious. You. Cheated. On. Me. You hurt me, and now you're stalking me", she said. "I hardly call wanting to talk things out with you stalking", he said.

Courtney got angry, "Don't you get it Duncan? I don't want to talk things out with you. We had our chance, and you blew it. You did, not me. Now go away", she said. "What do you want me to do?" Duncan asked.

"I want you to leave me alone", she said. She tried to walk passed him but Duncan stopped her. "Just tell me what it is you want me to do, and I'll do it. I'll do whatever it takes to win you back, you just have to tell me what it is", he said.

"Burn in hell", Courtney told him. Now it was Duncan's turn to get angry. "I have tried apologizing, I have tried talking to you, and you still turn me down. Here I am trying to reach out to you, and you still won't even consider giving me another chance", he said.

"You don't deserve another chance", Courtney said. "Yes I do if you just give me one I'll never hurt you again", he said. "Bull", Courtney said.

"Come on Court", he said. "No", Courtney said trying to leave but Duncan continued to block her pathway. "Go out with me, and then see how you feel about me afterwards. Let me show you how much I've changed", Duncan said. "I can't", Courtney said. "Why not?" Duncan asked. Courtney huffed as small tears started forming in her eyes, "Every time I look at you I see you kissing Gwen. When I see your face I keep imagining your lips on hers, and I don't think I'll ever be over that. Just the mere thought of you causes me nothing but pain, and anger. Quite frankly I don't want to feel that way anymore Duncan. Don't you see? You are bad for me. So I'm sorry if you want another chance but you're not getting one because I'm done", she said as she quickly wiped away the tears that were beginning to fall down her face.

Duncan wiped away a tear with his thumb, and took her hand. "Then just tell me how to make things right, let me take away that hurt", he said. She looked at him, "You can't. Besides its too late for us", she told him.

Duncan started getting desperate. "Do you want me to beg? Is that it? Huh? Well fine I'll beg because I love you", he said. "What are you doing?" Courtney asked as she watched him climb on one of the nearby tables.

Duncan stood on top of the table, "I'm sorry. Courtney I'm sorry that I cheated on you. I'm an ass, and I apologize for everything I put you through. But if you give me another chance I'll do anything, and everything it takes to show you that I love you. Please just give me another chance, and I'll treat you exactly like the princess I should have treated you as before", he said loud enough for the whole bookstore to hear.

People stared, and a lot said, "aww", when Duncan said he would treat Courtney like a princess. "Take him back", one girl said. "Duncney forever", another one said as she took a picture of Duncan standing on top of the table.

Courtney sighed of course Duncney fans were in there. Just great, only Duncan would make a scene for her, and there would be a bunch of Duncney fans in the room. Duncan hopped down, "What do you say princess, you want to give it another go?" He asked.

He held out his hand. Courtney looked at it then at him. Duncan gave her a smirk. Courtney took in a deep breath, "No", she said simply.

The crowd of Duncney fans groaned at the turn down. "Come on princess", Duncan said. "I'M NOT YOUR PRINCESS! I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND I'M NOT YOUR ANYTHING! Now leave me alone", she finished calmly. Duncan stood there dumbfounded when she walked away. Well that little gesture seemed to be for nothing.

* * *

Heather arrived in her dorm room worn out from class earlier that morning. "Urge", she practically screamed out. Not only was she worn out from class but before that she had trouble kicking out that Kyle guy that she had hooked up with from the party. Apparently he didn't understand the whole no strings attached rule.

He was asking if she wanted to get breakfast, and maybe hookup again sometime. It seemed like he was looking for a relationship well to bad because she wasn't. She only slept with him to make Alejandro upset nothing more, and nothing less. He wasn't even that good anyway.

To add to her problems, she has to write a stupid 20-page essay for class by next week. So she had that to look forward to, not. She threw her book on her bed, and got on her computer. The only thing that could brighten her day would be to see what Alejandro said about her picture with Kyle. She smirked to herself as she imagined what stupid comments he must have wrote.

She looked at her Facebook page, and stared at the picture that had her kissing Kyle. She had written: **At a party with my new friend Kyle. Gonna have some fun tonight. Miss you Alejandro. LOL.**

She smirked again that part to Alejandro was meant to hurt him even more. So far no comments from anybody especially not Alejandro. She shut off her computer in frustration maybe he'll comment later if not there were plenty of other guys on campus.

* * *

Beth was in her dorm room getting ready for another class. She was looking through her stuff for her book when something caught her eye. She picked it up, it was a shirt but not just any shirt it was _his_ shirt.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at it. How did his shirt get into her belongings? She sighed she must have accidently packed it. She remembered the day when Brady had given it to her. He had convinced her to ditch school with him, and they spent the day together. He took her to a movie, they took his dad's car out for a spin, he treated her to a nice lunch at a fancy restaurant which he paid for with his dad's credit card, and then they went swimming later on that day at his house.

They had gotten some ice-cream, and she had spilled some on her own shirt. So he had given her his while they washed her shirt at his house. He let her keep it saying how he wanted her to have something of his to wear at night.

It had been a great day, Brady had been so sweet, and thoughtful. Everything had been wonderful until that night when their parents found out they had ditched school they were mad, and so was Brady. That day had been great but that night sure wasn't.

She wiped away her tears, and put aside the shirt. She would have to get rid of it. She thought she had before but her mom must have forgotten to throw it away. She had always been fond of Brady everybody liked Brady even when he messed up. They would say how he was just being a typical teenage boy. They were quite confused when she broke up with him, and a little upset that she had let him slip away. Well it was her decision not theirs but they didn't seem to understand that. Nobody did.

* * *

"Oh man did she seriously do that?" Geoff asked. Duncan nodded, "Yeah dude right in front of the whole bookstore", he said lying back in his bed. They were in their dorm room, and Duncan was telling Geoff what had happened with Courtney. Geoff laughed, "Oh man that's funny", he said.

Duncan narrowed his eyes at him, "It's not funny Geoff", he said. Geoff tried to stop laughing but couldn't, "Sorry bro but just picturing you standing on top of a table in a room full of people pouring your heart out is kind of funny. I just can't believe she turned you down in front of everybody though. That must have been humiliating", Geoff said.

Duncan shrugged, "It was humiliating but maybe I should try a different approach because nothing else is working", he said. Geoff looked at him, "Maybe you should try to forget about Courtney bro from what Bridgette has said it seems like she's done with you", he said. "She's not done with me she's just still angry about what happened back in season three", Duncan said.

"Yeah dude I understand that but I mean she's moved on why can't you do some the same?" Geoff asked. Duncan looked at him, "Would you be able to move on from Bridgette if you two were broken up?" He asked. Geoff rubbed the back of his head, "No I guess not", he said.

"No of course not. In fact you would do everything you could to get her back just like I'm trying to do with Courtney", Duncan said. "Okay fair enough but there are plenty of other girls on campus you could at least try dating one of them", Geoff suggested.

Duncan shook his head, and stood up. He began pacing the room, "I don't want any other girl. Don't you get it? I want Courtney. There's nobody else like her, I tried with Gwen, and that turned into a failure. I always found myself thinking about Courtney no matter what my mind always drifted back to her. It happened so much that it was scary sometimes, and when I went to prison to keep myself from losing my mind I would think about her. Her smile, her laugh, her touch, her kisses", Duncan said as a little smile started forming on his face.

"Getting into too much detail", Geoff said but Duncan kept going on. "That's when I knew I had to get out of there, and that when I finally did I needed her back with me. I love her man", Duncan finished.

Geoff stood up, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Is Courtney really the only woman for you?" Geoff asked. Duncan nodded, "Yes", he sighed. Geoff smiled, "Then let's get you two back together", he said.

Duncan stared at him, "How are we going to do that though?" He asked. "Well you said you wanted to try a different approach I'm going to help you out with that", Geoff said. "How?" Duncan asked.

"Well how about this you two hang out with me, and Bridgette this weekend. We can go to the beach, have some fun, and you two can spend sometime together. You get some alone time with her, and work your magic. We can even get a two room hotel. Me, and Bridge can have a room while you two share a room she'll have to talk to you then", Geoff explained.

Duncan smiled, "That's brilliant. After we talk when I finally win her over there can be some fireworks but dude how are we going to get Courtney to come? She's not going to want to go if I'm there", he said. "Don't worry about that man I got it covered", Geoff said with a smile.

* * *

Sierra ran to the middle of the campus she collapsed by the large water fountain, and cried. Cody caught up to her, he put a hand on her shoulder. "Go away", Sierra sobbed in her arms. "Sierra", Cody said trying to console her.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" She shouted at him. Cody stayed where he was, "I'm not leaving until we talk", he said. "There's nothing to talk about I saw you with that man stealing whore", Sierra cried.

"Come on Sierra that's not fair. Amber didn't steal me away from anybody", Cody said. "Yes she did. She stole you from me", Sierra said.

"Sierra we're not in a relationship you know that", Cody said. Sierra managed to stop crying a little, "Did you go all the way?" She asked looking at him. "What?" Cody asked confused.

Sierra got angry, "Did you sleep with her?" She asked somehow managing not to shout. He looked at her angry face even though it was none of her business he felt like he should be truthful, for some reason he felt like he owned her that. Cody sighed, "Yes", he said. Sierra started sobbing again, "Why?" She sobbed quietly in her arms.

Cody shrugged, "Why what?" He asked. "Why did you sleep with her? What wrong with me?" She asked sobbing. "Nothing okay? Nothing is wrong with you. Sierra you are so kind, and so beautiful but I don't see you that way", Cody explained.

Sierra looked at him again, "I was supposed to be your first. This was supposed to be my chance with you. We were supposed to finally be together", she said then she went back to crying in her arms.

Cody rubbed her back, "I'm sorry that you got the wrong impression but I have always made it very clear to you that we are nothing more than friends you know that", he said. "But I wanted us to be more", she cried. "I know, and I'm sorry that you're hurt but you deserve somebody else, somebody a lot better, and I'm sure you'll find him but it's not me. I'm not that guy for you", he said.

Sierra looked at him again with her tears streaking down face, "We could try, give it some time I know we can make a relationship work between us. Please Cody", she begged. She grabbed on to his shirt but Cody gently pried her hands away. He shook his head, "It's not going to work", he whispered.

Sierra broke out into tears as she turned away from him. Cody tried to comfort her but Sierra pushed him away with her arm, "Leave me alone", she sobbed. "We can still be friends because I would miss that if you stopped talking to me. Believe it, or not you are important to me, and I don't want to lose that please don't throw away our friendship", Cody pleaded.

"Don't do that. Don't tell me we can still be friends as if that will make everything better because it won't, okay? Nothing can make this any better", she said. "I know it won't be easy but it will get better trust me you'll move on from me", Cody said.

"No I won't", Sierra cried. "Yes you will", Cody said. "No. I. Won't", Sierra said with a mixture of anger, and sadness. "Sierra", Cody said trying to hug her but Sierra shoved him off of her. Cody fell to the ground, and Sierra looked at him before going back to her crying. Cody sighed, she just needed time he turned away, and headed back to his dorm room. He turned back around to look at her crying form, "I am so sorry Sierra. I am so, so, sorry", he said quietly before turning around again.

* * *

Heather was checking her Facebook for the fourth time that day. Still nothing from Alejandro not even a peep. Heather sighed furiously maybe she should have texted him the picture? That's if he didn't erase her number from his phone.

Well just like she figured since he didn't respond to this one then it was off to the next guy. She wondered how Kyle's friend Doug was doing. She was about to text him when she got a message on Facebook saying she had been mentioned in a post.

She checked, and saw that it was from her sister April. April. Her older sister by about two years. Heather groaned, April was such a bitch. Everything Heather did April had to do better, and always succeeded. Whether it was school, boys, clothes, or friends April always came out on top.

Everything had always been a competition between the two, and Heather always looked like the sore loser. April seemed to be the best in everything when it came down to the two of them even with their parents who just loved comparing them to each other. It was always April this, or April that, and when Heather did something they disapproved of they would asked why she couldn't be more like April. Now being the youngest Heather supposed this was normal the older sibling gets to be the better sibling but to her it was just too much.

Everybody thought April was so great but really she was bitch who was just as vile as Heather if not more but did her parents see that? No. They saw sweet, lovable, April who wouldn't say a bad thing about anybody. Their doting over April made her sick to her stomach sometimes. That's why when she went on Total Drama she could finally say she was able to do something better than St. April.

Of course that backfired. Time, and again she went on that stupid show for four long, hellish seasons, and didn't have a damn thing to show for it. She always came back empty handed except for when she won the million dollars on World Tour but lost it when it fell into the volcano. Oh April just ate that up, and Heather thought she could hear her sister's laughter in her ears as she watched her money burn up.

In a way she guessed that's why she fell for Alejandro. His relationship with his brother Jose was kinda like her relationship with April. Jose taunted Alejandro just like April taunted Heather behind their parents back. Bitch.

When Heather was dating Alejandro she never let him anywhere near April by himself. You see not only was everything a competition between them but April also liked to take Heather's stuff, yes even boys. If Heather had a hot guy April would get a hotter guy, and if she couldn't then she would take Heather's boyfriends. Sometimes there was nothing wrong with the guy April had sometimes she would just take Heather's boyfriends for the simple fact that it upset her. It seemed like Heather's misery was April's source of power. When Heather got angry April would take advantage like the time Heather caught her making out with her boyfriend in the garage, she had backhanded her, and when her parents came to see what had happened April just turned on the waterworks. That made Heather look like the crazy, jealous, little sister. No justice for her none at all.

She checked the post, and saw that it was the picture she had taken with Kyle under it April had written a message. **April: Well I see instead of taking the time to use her free ride in college to actually study, and make something of herself my sister has decided to degrade herself on social media. No class whatsoever, no sense of respect for herself, or for our family who she has shamed with this picture. I bet she had just met this guy too. It seems somebody is still stuck in high school by that I mean my sister has not matured any. Figures as much. Heather if you're reading this please take some advice from your big sister get your act together, and stop being so vindictive its embarrassing. #GrowUpHeather. #RunNewGuyRun. #StopBeingChildish. #You'reBetterOffAlejandro.**

Heather screamed, that bitch was there no end to this torcher? She threw her computer to the ground, and called her sister she got a voicemail message instead. Heather screamed again, "Listen to me you bitch I saw what you wrote. If you have something to say you better say it to my face. Come on I dare you, at least pick up the phone, and talk to me you spineless whore", she said over the answering machine.

* * *

DJ was coming back from his class. He passed by the giant fountain, and heard somebody crying. He went to investigate. He saw that the crying was coming from Sierra.

He sat down next to her, "Sierra are you alright?" He asked worriedly. Sierra scotched away from him. She sniffed, "Yeah I'm fine", she lied still hiding her face so he couldn't see her tears. "No you're not. Look Sierra you can talk to me", DJ said.

Sierra stopped crying, and looked at him. Her eyes were red, and puffy from her crying. She wiped her eyes. "I'm fine", she lied again.

"Are you sure?" DJ asked. Sierra felt a lump form in her throat, "No", she said as she burst into tears again. She lunged into his arms, DJ held her as she sobbed into his shirt.

"Hey, hey now it's ok", he said trying to soothed her. "It just hurts", Sierra sobbed in his arms. "What hurts? Tell me what happened maybe I can help", DJ said softly.

"No you can't nobody can. He doesn't want me, he's never wanted me", Sierra cried. DJ looked down at her, "Who Cody?" He asked. Sierra nodded, she looked at him with tears still coming down her face. "I found him with that _Amber_ chick in-in bed", she said saying Amber's name as if it was fire.

DJ sighed, "Did they… you know…do it?" He asked. Sierra nodded again, "He slept with her DJ. He slept with her, and broke my heart", she said as her voice broke then she started crying again.

DJ didn't know what to say. Sierra had just walked in on the guy she loved with another woman. He didn't know how to respond to that, there weren't enough words that didn't sound cliché that could help her.

Instead he hugged her, "Shhh don't cry", he said. "I loved him. I loved him so much, I still love him, and he rejected me like I'm not good enough. Why? I did everything, and he still won't take me. Why can't he love me?" Sierra asked crying.

DJ made her look at him, "Sierra listen to me he does love you maybe not in the way that you want but it's still something", he told her. "That's not enough for me. Be honest DJ am I ugly? Is that the reason why he doesn't want me because I'm ugly?" She asked.

"No okay? That's not it, and don't ever say that about yourself. You're beautiful but that has nothing to do with Cody not going out with you", DJ told her. Sierra shook her head, "I don't know how I'm going to get through this. I don't think I ever will", she said sadly.

"Yes you will. You've got so much going for you right now with college, you don't need Cody. He couldn't see what a great woman you are but trust me somebody will", he told her. She looked at him, "Who? Who could that person be?" She asked.

DJ shrugged, "I don't know but trust me you'll find that special someone. You just have to open yourself up to somebody but you're going to have to let Cody go", he said. "That's going to be hard", she said. "I know but give yourself time, you don't have jump into to anything right now, take as long as you want, and when you're ready you get back out there", he said smiling.

Sierra gave him a small smile back but it quickly turned into a frown again. "Is it bad that I still want to cry?" She asked. DJ shook his head, "No, go ahead", he said. Sierra nodded as she silently cried. "Cody", she cried softly. DJ held her, "Cry until you let it out", he whispered softly.

* * *

After her last class Beth had went back to her dorm room to study but found she couldn't focus because her mind kept going back to Brady. To clear her head she went for a walk around the campus but it didn't help any. Why did she have to find that stupid shirt? Oh who was she kidding it's not like it mattered much. With, or without that shirt she would still keep thinking about him.

That didn't stop her from taking the shirt, and throwing it away though. One less thing to remind her of him. As she walked around she saw a help wanted sign in the window of the student bookstore. She thought about it some as she looked at the sign. Maybe a job would help her forget about Brady. It's worth a shot. Add to the fact that she would make some money on the side, and she would have something to do besides studying all the time. She walked into the student bookstore.

* * *

Geoff called up Bridgette, and asked if she wanted to go out to lunch. She said yes, and they went to one of the restaurants on campus nothing fancy but still nice. Bridgette took a bite of the salad she ordered, "So why called me up all of sudden?" She asked.

Geoff smiled, "What? A guy can't take his girlfriend out to lunch?" He asked. "Your voice sounded like you wanted to ask me something", she said. Geoff reached over the table, and took her hand. "Well I was thinking we could get away this weekend. You know have some fun before the work load starts to pile up on us", he said.

Bridgette smiled, "That's sweet but I already have enough homework to do", she said. "You sound like Courtney", Geoff teased. Bridgette rolled her eyes, and scoffed. "I do not", she said.

"Come on babe it's going to be our first weekend away from home, away from our parents, we need this", he said. "Well", Bridgette said as she thought about it some. "Come on", Geoff said again as he flashed her a smile.

Bridgette giggled, "What did you have in mind?" She asked. "Well we could go to the beach, hit the waves, have a bonfire on said beach then after that we can stay in a hotel. It'll be a nice way to relax", he said.

"It sounds like fun. Okay sure I would love to get away", she said. "Great. Oh, and invite Courtney too", he said. Bridgette raised an eyebrow, "Courtney? I thought it was just going to be the two of us this weekend?" She said. Geoff shrugged, "I know but I mean come on what's she going to do all weekend besides study? I'll feel bad if we leave her behind. I feel like it's up to us to make sure she has some fun", he explained.

"Geoff this is Courtney we're talking about all she ever does is study. Studying for her is fun", Bridgette said. "Exactly, and that is a very sad existence. Don't you agree?" Geoff said. Bridgette nodded, "Yeah but she is hell bent on getting her law degree. So I don't think she'll mind if we go off for the weekend without her in fact she'll be happy to have the room to herself", she said.

"You got her to come to my party just do what you did then", Geoff suggested. "I sprung that on her at the last minute, and I had to practically drag her out the door. Besides she left remember?" She reminded him.

"She can't leave if she doesn't have a car to get back home with", Geoff told her. Bridgette laughed as she thought about it, "Okay I'll try but she may end up not coming with us", she warned. "She'll come if anybody can get her to come it's you", he said leaning over to kiss her.

She kissed him back. "Like I said I'll try but no promises", she said. "You can do it", he said. They kissed again, and after they finished Bridgette walked back to her dorm.

When she got there Courtney was sitting at the desk doing homework. "Hey", Bridgette said. "Hey", Courtney muttered back not tearing her eyes away from her book. "Me, and Geoff are going away for the weekend", Bridgette said. Courtney wrote something down on a piece of paper before answering, "Have fun", she said not really caring. "So what are your plans for this weekend?" Bridgette asked. "Studying", Courtney replied writing something else down.

Bridgette sat down on the edge of her bed, "You know you've been doing a lot of that since we got here. As soon as classes started you hit the books right away. I think your overdue for a break", she said. Courtney looked at her, "I need my law degree. I have two papers for two different classes due by next week, and I need to get a head start on studying for exams. I don't have time for a break", she said.

Bridgette swung herself off the bed, "Fair enough but exams aren't until the end of the semester you have plenty of time to worry about those. You shouldn't even be focusing on exams anyway", she told her. Courtney gave a short laugh, "Don't let my parents hear you talking like that. They always told me to be one step ahead of the game, and I promised them my studies would come first provided they didn't call me 24/7 for an update to see if I'm studying", she said before turning back around.

Bridgette swung her chair around to face her, "Come with me, and Geoff this weekend", she offered. "No thanks", Courtney said simply. "We're going surfing", Bridgette said trying to persuade her. "I don't surf", Courtney said. "There'll be a bonfire", Bridgette said.

"I hate bonfires", Courtney said. Bridgette rolled her eyes, "Since when?" She asked. Courtney didn't answer her question, "How long do you plan on keeping this up?" She asked. "Until you agree to come with me, and Geoff", Bridgette said smiling. "No", Courtney said half loudly.

"Fine then I'll just take this", Bridgette said taking her book, and making a run for the bathroom. Courtney ran after her. Bridgette ran in, and held the book over the toilet. Courtney gave a shrill scream when she ran in, and saw her. "Bridgette give me my book I don't have time for this", Courtney said trying to grab it. "Not until you say you'll come", Bridgette said as she tried to keep it out of her reach. It was hard but Bridgette was determined to

Courtney sighed in frustration, "Bridgette this is blackmail", she accused. Bridgette smiled, "I tend to think of it more as a bribe", she said. Courtney stopped, and crossed her arms. "If I agree to come will you give me back my book?" Courtney asked. "Yes", Bridgette said. Courtney sighed again, "Fine I'll go just give me back my book so I can get some studying in", she said. Bridgette tossed her the book, "Great I'll phone Geoff, and tell him you're coming", she said getting out her cell phone. Courtney caught it, "Whatever", she said heading back into the room.

Bridgette called Geoff, "Hey I got her to come we'll see you this weekend", she told him over the phone. Geoff was in his room with Duncan. "Alright I knew you could do it", he told her. "Geoff?" She asked. "Yeah?" He answered. "What are you planning?" She asked. "Nothing babe", he said. "You're up to something I know it, I just can't figure it out", she accused. Geoff laughed, "Bye Bridge", he said. He hung up before she could try to pry any information out of him. Duncan stood by eagerly waiting for him to hang up, "Well?" He asked. Geoff smiled at him, "All systems go", he said giving him a thumbs up. Duncan pumped his fist, "Yes", he said.

 **A/N- Hey guys I am so sorry this chapter took too long to update but it's here now. So you guys now know this story is still kicking it. Believe it, or not I do not like taking this long to post a chapter but I'm telling you now I plan to keep continuing on with this story. So here are a few questions to tie you over until the next the chapter. What did you think of the back story with Heather, and her sister? Is Heather being petty in her attempt to hurt Alejandro? What's the deal with Beth, and her now ex Brady? Will Sierra heal, and who will help her? Did you like how DJ comforted Sierra? Will Duncan finally win back Courtney, or should he give up, and let her move on? Any, and all predictions for this story are welcomed. Now remember to fav, follow, and review this story. Thanks for reading guys. Someone Like You by Adele.**


	6. It Ends Tonight

**A/N- Hey guys I would love to thank everybody who is reading, reviewing, favoring, and following this story it means so much to me that you like it. Now with no further ado here's chapter six of Total Drama College Life. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own the song How Far We've Come by Matchbox 20, or the characters. I own nothing except the OCs.**

 **Chapter Summary- It's the first weekend for the Total Drama cast since they arrived at college. The Drama Brothers reunite for karaoke night. Duncan, and Geoff's plan doesn't go as planned. Meanwhile Justin is issued an opportunity that could make all his dreams come true.**

Heather was lying in her bed staring at the ceiling. She pulled out her cell phone to check to see if she had any messages. Still nothing she sighed as she put it away. Was he ignoring her on purpose? Was he even mad? She shook her head she couldn't stop, not now, not until he felt the same amount of pain, and betrayal that she felt when he left then didn't bother keeping in touch.

She felt someone move next to her. She looked to see Doug, Kyle's friend from the party, sleeping right next to her. After her failed attempt at hurting Alejandro the first time she called up Doug, and they hooked up last night.

He opened his eyes, and stared at her. He smiled, "Hey babe", he said. "I'm not your babe", she said getting up. She started to get dressed as Doug just continued to stare at her. "Well you could be", he told her. Heather rolled her eyes at his comment. Did nobody at this school appreciate a good hit it, and then quit it, type of hookup? "No thanks, I'm not looking for a relationship", she said as she threw his shirt at him.

It landed on his face but he didn't move from his spot. "Well neither am I but that doesn't mean we can't hookup again, and make this a regular thing", he said. "I don't want a friends with benefits type of thing either. I'm not a whore", she said. "Well no offence but you hooked up with me, and my friend in the same week. What does that make you?" He asked. Heather rolled her eyes unfazed by his comment, "It makes me a woman with an agenda", she told him.

Doug stared at her, "Who are you trying to hurt?" He asked smirking. Heather's eyes widened, "None of your business asshole", she said. Just then Lindsay walked in the room, "Look Heather I really need to use the room", she said.

"LINDSAY!", Heather screamed at her. Lindsay covered her eyes when she realized what she had walked in on, "Oh God I am so sorry", she said. "What have I told you?" Heather snapped. Lindsay looked at her, "I thought you were done", she said.

"There is a black ribbon on the door that means I have someone in here you idiot. When that is on there you never come in", Heather said loudly. "I know but I thought you forgot to take it off, and were just trying to be mean", Lindsay cried. Heather screamed, and Lindsay covered her ears. Doug just laid in the bed smiling at the whole thing. He made a little cough sound to let them know he was still there. Heather looked at him angrily after forgetting that he was there for a second. She pointed at him, "You, out", she said then pointed at the door. Doug smirked, "Whatever. Who's your friend?" He asked nodding his head at Lindsay.

Next thing he knew he was being shoved out the door with his clothes being thrown at him. "AND STAY OUT!" Heather shouted at him then slammed the door in his face. Doug just stood there as he tried to cover himself up. "So are we going to hookup again? Yes, or no?" He called through the door. The door opened, and Heather threw his cell phone case that he had forgotten in the room at his head.

* * *

"But I want to go with you", Harold cried as Leshawna helped to prop up his feet in his bed. They were in his dorm room, and Leshawna was checking up on him. Since his accident she had been taking care of him to make sure he was doing ok. Deon's suspicions were right, and it turns out that Harold had a concussion that resulted from his fall on the dance floor. He also had some bruising on his back but nothing was broken.

The doctor had ordered him on bed rest which Harold was content with since Leshawna was always coming by to take care of him. But today he was on edge because this was the day Leshawna was supposed to be going out with Deon, and Harold didn't like that one bit. He was trying to do everything he could to get her to stay, and cancel her date.

"Harold I told you today I have a date with Deon. You said you wouldn't do this remember?" She asked. "Yeah but I have a concussion I need you here to take care of me in case something goes wrong, what if I pass out, and go into a coma?" Harold asked. Leshawna folded her arms, and looked at him. "I doubt that will happen. Now I got your medicine right here, take two every four hours with a headache, and if you feel nauseated you can take the other medicine that the doctor prescribed for you", Leshawna said placing two pill bottles on his night stand next to a bottle of water.

Harold scoffed, "I can read", he said. Leshawna sighed, "I know I just worry about you that's all. You really had me worried", she told him. "Okay I can understand that. Why don't you guys just stay in here, and watch Breaking Bad? I won't make a sound", he said. He didn't want Deon there but he didn't trust him alone with Leshawna yet, and he never would. At least with him in his room he could keep an eye on them.

Leshawna rolled her eyes, "Then we wouldn't have any privacy Harold", she scolded. Now it was Harold's turn to roll his eyes, that's the point. "What do you expect to do on the first date anyway?" He asked. "That's none of your business", she said as she playfully threw a pillow at him.

Harold caught it. She laughed, and he couldn't help but smile. "Please stay with me", he said. Leshawna shook her head no, "Goodbye Harold", she said as she made her way to the door. She waved goodbye, and Harold waved back before she left. After she was gone he flung his head back on his pillow, and groaned.

* * *

Courtney, and Bridgette were packing their bags for their trip to the beach. Courtney reluctantly stuffed some clothes in her bag. "Cheer up this weekend's going to be fun", Bridgette said smiling as she grabbed her surfboard. Courtney scoffed, "For you", she said as she angrily zipped up her bag. Bridgette walked over, and unzipped Courtney's bag. She pulled out a textbook, "Really?" Bridgette asked holding the book. Courtney snatched it away from her, "What? I wasn't even going to do any work I was just going to look through it during the ride there", she said.

Bridgette sat aside the book, "The whole point about this weekend is to relax, and have fun. Can't you do that for five minutes?" She asked her. Courtney rolled eyes, "It's just for the car ride. Everybody does it to keep themselves from losing their minds", she said. Bridgette smiled, "That's what music is for", she said.

Courtney rolled her eyes again, "Just give me the book, and for the rest of the trip I'll try to relax, okay?" She said. "Deal", Bridgette said giving her back the textbook. Courtney put the book back in her bag, "Why does Geoff what me to come on this trip anyway?" She asked. Bridgette shrugged, "He just wants you to have some fun. He said he would feel bad leaving you here by yourself", she explained. "Isn't that sweet?" Courtney said sarcastically.

Bridgette got a text, "Geoff's outside with the car, you ready?" She asked. Courtney sighed, "As I'll ever be. Tell Geoff to wait just a second I'm gonna use the bathroom before we leave", she said. "Good idea", Bridgette said. Courtney went to the bathroom, and Bridgette took the time to go through her bag to make sure she wasn't trying to sneak any other study items with her on the trip.

After Courtney was done using the bathroom they went outside where Geoff was waiting with his car. "Hey mocha nice of you to join us", he said to Courtney. Courtney walked over, "Yeah well your girlfriend didn't give me much of a choice", she said gesturing to Bridgette. Bridgette laughed, "What can I say I'm very persuasive", she said giving Geoff a brief kiss. "You blackmailed me", Courtney said. "It was a bribe", Bridgette said. "Black. Mail", Courtney said putting space between the words.

"Well whatever it was you're here now. You girls ready to have some fun?" He asked smiling. Bridgette nodded, "You know it. I'm ready to hit the waves", she said. Courtney just groaned loudly but was ignored.

"So I hope guys don't mind but there's going to be a fourth member on our trip", Geoff said. "Who?" Bridgette asked. Duncan stepped out of the car, "Hey princess", he walking over to Courtney. Bridgette looked at Geoff, "Geoff what's going on here?" She asked. Courtney got angry, "What the hell is he doing here?" She asked looking at Duncan. Duncan smirked at her, "I thought I would come along for the trip", he said to her. Courtney groaned at his comment, "Oh no, no, no, no, and no. I am not going anywhere with him. You set me up", she said looking at Bridgette.

Bridgette looked shocked at her accusation, "No I had nothing to do with this. Trust me Court if I would have known he was going to be coming along I would never have asked you come", she told her. Courtney turned her head away from Bridgette not believing her. Geoff wasn't about to let Bridgette take the blame so he spoke up, "It's true I didn't tell her about Duncan coming along. She was just as much in the dark about this like you were, honest", he told Courtney. Bridgette looked at Geoff angrily, "Why didn't you tell me Duncan was coming?" She asked him. Geoff rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Well…", he said as he tried to figure out the best way to explain the situation to them. "Well what Geoff?" Bridgette asked impatiently.

"Look Duncan was missing Courtney, and all he has ever wanted to do was try to talk to her to work things out. Me being the good friend I am thought maybe by inviting Courtney on this trip she would be willing to talk to him. I was just trying to be a good friend but now I see maybe I should have included you in on the plan but like you said you never would have went along with it", Geoff explained.

"You're damn right I wouldn't have went along with it. Not only did you trick Courtney but you tricked me I've never felt so betrayed by you Geoff", she told him. Geoff hung his head, "I know, it was a stupid idea now that I think about it. I'm really sorry guys especially you Courtney", he said looking at Courtney.

Courtney ignored him then looked at all three of them, "If any of you expect for me to go anywhere I suggest _he_ leaves", she said pointing at Duncan. "Come on princess look at it this way you won't be a third wheel the whole weekend", he said smirking. Courtney exploded, "I WOULD RATHER BE A THIRD WHEEL THEN SPEND THE WEEKEND WITH YOU! YOU BASTARD!" She shouted at him. Duncan ignored her outburst, "So when are we leaving?" He asked gesturing to the car. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!" Courtney shouted.

Duncan stepped up to her, "Don't you think you're overreacting just a teeny bit?" He asked Courtney. Courtney stepped away from him, "If you take one more step towards me I am calling the police. I mean it this time Duncan I'll do it", she threated. Duncan scoffed, "Come on Court that threat is getting really old. You haven't sent me back to prison yet, and I don't think you will", he confidently said.

"Oh no I'm not calling them for that. I'm calling them to come arrest me after I kick your ass, and put you in the hospital", Courtney said. Duncan stepped up to her even more until he was in her face, "It'll be worth it", he whispered to her. Courtney screamed again, and was about to attack his face when Bridgette stopped her. "He's not worth it, he's not worth it", Bridgette kept repeating over as she dragged Courtney away.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" Courtney shrieked as she yanked herself free from Bridgette's arms. "She wasn't going to do it anyway Malibu, she loves me too much to hurt me", Duncan said. "I hate you", Courtney insisted. Duncan looked at her with a serious expression on his face, "No you don't", he said. Courtney could feel her temperature start to rise, "I'll prove it", she said making a run towards him but was once again stopped by Bridgette.

"Just take a deep breath", Bridgette said. She started doing some breathing exercises while trying to get Courtney to do the same. Courtney just kept staring at Duncan while trying to ignore every instinct that was telling her to attack him. "I'm not going", Courtney said finally. She grabbed her bag, and turned to head back into the building.

"Oh come on", Duncan said. Geoff gave Bridgette a pleading look, "Do something", he begged. "Why should I? You both lied to us", Bridgette said. "For a good reason. Please babe if not for Duncan then for me", Geoff said begging some more. Bridgette looked at him before calling after Courtney, "Courtney wait", she called.

Courtney stopped then turned back around, "What?" She said. "You have to come", Bridgette said. "Like hell I do", Courtney said. "Yes you do. You're coming whether you like it, or not", Bridgette said. "Oh, and what makes you think that?" Courtney asked. Bridgette sighed, "Courtney if you don't come then the PDA gets it", she said taking Courtney's PDA out of her pocket.

Courtney's eyes widened, "How the hell did you get my PDA?" She asked. "I stole it while you were in the bathroom. I thought it would be good leverage if I felt like you were trying to do school work the whole weekend", Bridgette explained.

"Alright Malibu, who knew you had a little bad in you?" Duncan said. "I'm not proud of it", Bridgette snapped at him. Courtney ran up, and tried to get her PDA from her. "Give me my PDA Bridgette I'm not playing", Courtney said.

Bridgette managed to get a bottle of water from her bag, "Courtney get in the car right now, or I'll pour water all over it", she threatened as she held it over the PDA. "Bridgette don't you dare", Courtney said. "I'll do it Courtney. I may regret it later but I'll still do it now get in the car", Bridgette said. "Blackmail", was all Courtney could say. "Courtney", Bridgette said still holding the PDA. Courtney threw her hands down in defeat, "Fine I'll go, happy?" She asked. Bridgette nodded, "In a way", she said. Courtney pointed at Duncan, "But he doesn't talk to me the whole trip", she said. "Fine but you don't get _this_ back until after we get back", Bridgette said putting the PDA back in her pocket.

Courtney got in the car. Duncan looked at Bridgette, "Thank you", he said gratefully. "You better not hurt her", Bridgette said before getting in the car herself. Duncan, and Geoff high-fived each other before getting in the car to drive to the beach.

* * *

Katie, and Sadie were hanging out in their room. Sadie was on her laptop, and Katie was on her bed checking her messages on her phone. Katie got a message, and started to squeal with excitement. Sadie looked over at her, "What is it?" She asked.

"Huge get together going down tonight at one of the clubs", Katie told her. Sadie smiled, "Are you sure?" She asked. Katie nodded, "Yeah. Hanna texted me about it", she said showing Sadie the text. After her run in with Hanna, and her friends Katie had been keeping in touch along with keeping the promise that they should all hangout sometime.

"Who's going?" Sadie asked. Katie looked at her text again, "It seems like a lot of students are going besides the ones who didn't go home for the weekend. Apparently it's like a big celebration of surviving the first week of college. Hanna says it's like a tradition here although its namely for the freshmen since we didn't crack our first week here. I think we should like totally go we deserve it. Please Sadie", Katie said. "You don't have to ask of course we can go", Sadie said smiling. Katie squealed some more, and Sadie giggled at her excitement.

* * *

Around the same time Katie got her message about the get together at the club Trent had gotten one as well while he was in his room with Justin. He turned to Justin who was once again looking at himself in the mirror. "Hey dude you wanna go to a club tonight?" Trent asked him.

Justin applied some face cream to his face, "Yeah sure", he said. "Sweet", Trent replied. Just then he got message from Harold telling him to come over.

Justin looked at him, "Who is it?" He asked. Trent sighed, "Guess? Harold", he said before Justin could even take a guess. "What does he want?" Justin asked. Trent scrolled through his messages, "Something about Leshawna, and feeling betrayed. It has something to do with that Deon guy who Leshawna is interested in", he tried to explain.

"What does that have to do with you?" Justin asked as he continued to apply more face cream. Trent shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know but it sounds like the dude could use some cheering up", he said. Justin just shrugged his shoulders, "You go do that", he said as he continued looking at himself in the mirror. Trent grabbed him by the arm, "Let's go", he said. Justin's eyes widened as he was pulled away from the mirror, "But I'm not done with my face", he said. "It can wait", Trent said. He pushed Justin out of the room.

* * *

Cody was in bed with Amber under the covers. He still felt guilty about what happened with Sierra but didn't know what he could do to make her feel better. He decided to go with the original plan that she just needed time, and when things calm down he'll try talking to her again.

Although he believes his best bet at maintaining a friendship with her would be if she found someone else. Whether that be she found someone else to be obsessed with, or to actually have a general, honest, real relationship with. He just wanted her to find somebody so she wouldn't be sad anymore she deserved that much.

Amber looked at him, and smiled. "Whatcha thinking about handsome?" She asked. Cody smiled at her, "Nobody", he said not wanting to hurt her feelings. From what he's heard you never mention to the girl you're in bed with that your thinking about someone else that's a big way to start a fight.

"So when's your roommate going to be back?" She asked. Oh crap, Ezekiel. Cody just kept forgetting about him for some reason. Well maybe if the guy spoke up more he would remember him. Cody started to wonder where Ezekiel was anyway.

"I have no clue", he said. "Well as long as he's not here I'm good. That dude freaks me out, you should sleep with one eye open whenever he's here", Amber said with a shudder. Cody looked at her, "Come on Zeke's harmless. If you want to blame somebody for the state he was in blame Chris McLean he practically did it to him", he said feeling like he had to defend his roommate. He felt like the whole TD cast needed to stick together on somethings after all they were the only ones who truly knew what it was like to have to deal with the nightmare known only as Chris McLean. They would forever be tied to that, no matter what.

Amber giggled at loyalty. "Well just in case you're wrong, and _Zeke_ turns out to be some psycho, or goes all Gollum again maybe I should come over to _protect_ you", she said seductively. Cody laughed, "You protect me? Shouldn't it be the other way around? Besides I can handle myself so don't you worry about me", he said. She laid on his chest, and looked up at him. "I can still come over a lot. We can do other things", she said giving him a light kiss on the lips. "I like the sound of that", Cody murmured as she began kissing him again.

* * *

Geoff was driving the car to the beach. Bridgette was up front talking to him about surfing while Duncan, and Courtney were in the backseat. Courtney was flipping through the pages of her textbook taking mental notes of things she found important to remember.

Duncan looked over her shoulder, "So what are you reading?" He asked. Courtney gave him the cold shoulder, "None of your business", she said still looking at her textbook. Duncan leaned back against the seat. Geoff looked at him through the rearview mirror, and raised his eyebrow as if to ask what now? Duncan gave him a look back that said he had a plan.

"Look I know you told me not to talk to you but you can't ignore me the whole trip", Duncan said. "Watch me", Courtney said putting in some headphones, and turning on her music. Duncan raised his voice so he could be heard, "I was just thinking we could call a truce just for today", he said. Courtney turned up her music to the max.

Bridgette turned her head around to look at them, "Stop bothering her Duncan", she said. Duncan ignored her, and continued trying to get Courtney's attention. He ripped out her headphones then before he knew it Courtney quickly pulled out a taser, and tased him on the side of his neck. Duncan yelled out, and Geoff slammed the breaks.

"SHIT!" Duncan screamed holding the spot on his neck where Courtney had tased him. Courtney looked at him, "And there's more where that came from", she said. Bridgette's eyes widened at what she had just seen, "Where did you get a taser?" She asked shocked. "My mom gave it to me to protect myself in case I ever found myself walking back to my dorm from the library late at night. It's for scum like Duncan", she answered. Her eyes shifted to Duncan who was wiggling around in his seat in pain.

Duncan coughed, "You're crazy", he wheezed while looking at her. Courtney gave him a look, "And you're a lying, cheating, pig who doesn't know when to quit", she countered. "That's no reason to electrocute me", Duncan said.

"ENOUGH!" Bridgette yelled. Courtney, and Duncan stopped their bickering then stared at Bridgette. "You've done it now", Geoff muttered under his breath. Bridgette was seething with rage, "I am so sick, and tired of your fighting", she said through gritted teeth. Duncan jammed his thumb at Courtney, "But she…", he began but he was cut off with Bridgette holding up her hand to silence him.

"I don't want to hear it. Now for the rest of the car ride you say nothing to her, and Courtney you keep your taser to yourself. I want total, and complete silence. Is that understood?" Bridgette asked. Duncan rubbed the spot on his neck one final time, "Ditto", he muttered. "Fine by me", Courtney said as she put back in her headphones, and went back to her reading. Geoff went back to driving. "Nice plan Geoff", Bridgette said sarcastically as she looked straight ahead at the road.

* * *

Trent, and Justin arrived at Harold's room. "Hey man", Trent said walking in with Justin reluctantly following behind him. "Hey", Harold greeted. "How are you feeling?" Trent asked walking over to his bedside. "Fine. The headaches are mostly gone, and the bruising on my back is fading. But my doctor told me to take it easy until I go in for a check up to see if I've healed properly", Harold explained.

"That sucks", Trent said as he sat on a stool next to the bed. "Yeah a real drag", Justin said not caring. Harold continued, "It's not so bad. The only thing I hate is that Leshawna went on her date with Deon. Now who knows what they're doing, or what he's trying to get her to do because no way are they watching Breaking Bad", he said.

"I wouldn't dwell on it man it's not healthy for you", Trent said. "I can't help it, gosh. The dude has everything a girl could want. He's muscular, he's a boxer, now I found out he's pre-med, and in a fraternity. How am I supposed to compete with that?" Harold asked.

"Well…", Trent said trying to think of something. He looked at Justin for help but he just shrugged his shoulders as a sign to say he's got nothing to contribute. Harold looked at them both, "I knew it. There's nothing about me that could measure up to him", he said sadly.

"Not true. You were in a popular band, you can beatbox like no other, you have some pretty cool knowledge on Japan I mean you even speak the language that's pretty cool, you can use nun chucks that's kind of awesome most guys can't use those, and your major is just as good as his. Which is…what's your major again?" Trent asked forgetting.

Harold smiled, "Computer Engineering", he said proudly. Trent snapped his fingers, "Yeah computer engineering that totally kicks pre-med's ass", he said. Harold gave him an unconvincing look, "Lier", he said.

Trent sighed, "Come on dude you're a realty star in a few years nobody's going to know who Deon is but people will still know who you are. The reruns on TV will make sure of that. People will always see you as Harold from Total Drama who in the first season won two challenges for his team along with doing some pretty other awesome things on the show, and that is something Deon will never be able to compete with", he finished.

Justin stood by with his arms crossed, "Well unless he were to become heavyweight champion of the world", he said. Harold groaned when Justin said that. Trent shot Justin a look, "Really?" He said. "What? It's possible", Justin said.

"Heavyweight champion of the world, gosh I didn't even think about that", Harold said. Trent looked at Harold, "But it's very unlikely. That title is not easy to claim", he said trying to do damage control.

"But possible. He's young its likely with enough fights, and hardcore training he could rise to the top to become number one", Justin said. He wasn't trying to be mean but he felt like he should be honest with his opinion besides he wasn't good at making people feel better.

"Dude", Trent said. "What?" Justin asked again. "Not helping", Trent said gesturing towards Harold who was freaking out. "It's over for me, my fair Leshawna will be with Deon, and she'll never be mine", Harold said. Trent shot another look at Justin, "Now look what you did", he said.

* * *

The rest of the car ride to the beach was silent just like Bridgette wanted. Geoff parked his car, "We're here", he said to the group. "Finally", Bridgette said getting out of the car, and grabbing her surfboard that was strapped to the hood.

Duncan stepped out of the car, and stretched his arms. He turned to Courtney. "Race you to the ocean", Duncan said. Courtney looked at him, and pulled back out her taser. Duncan backed away taking the hint she wasn't to be bothered right now.

Geoff set up a spot near the ocean while Bridgette, and Courtney went to go change. Duncan helped Geoff set things up. "Dude this isn't working out like I had hoped", Duncan said. "Give it time man she'll come around besides you're not the only one in the dog house Bridge is pissed at me too", Geoff said.

"Yeah sorry about that man", Duncan said. "We all make our own choices. I chose to help", Geoff said. Duncan nodded, "Yeah but the difference is Bridgette will calm down. She'll surf a bit to clear her head, and cool off. Then you two will be making out before you know it meanwhile Courtney will be ready to taser me again if I even look in her direction", he said.

Duncan watched as Courtney walked onto the beach in a bikini, she looked so hot. She paid him no attention as she put on some sunscreen, and sat in a beach chair. Duncan sighed, everything she felt towards him was justifiable. If he could he would go back, and do things differently.

He walked over to her. She was laying in the beach chair, and wearing some sunglasses. "Leave me the hell alone", she said not looking at him. He sighed then walked away again. She took off her sunglasses, and watched him walk away. He would be back to bother her later she didn't doubt that for a second. She didn't know how many times it was going to take for him to get it through his head that she didn't want to be bothered by him but she was going to keep trying until he got the point. They were through, and he needed to find someone else to be with, if he was even capable of wanting a serious relationship. Her mom always warned her that boys like Duncan didn't like commitment, and after he cheated on her she had given her daughter a big, 'I told you so', speech then called Duncan a player.

Courtney wished she had listened to her parents when they told her to dump Duncan after she had first brought him over to meet them then maybe it would have saved her from a lot of heartache. She wouldn't have had to deal with those long nights where she would cry herself to sleep, and she wouldn't have broken her computer after she saw a picture trending on the internet of Duncan with his arm wrapped around Gwen. Looking stupid with that smug smile plastered on his face. He had reached out to her way too late. He waited until she was finally over him to want her back. If he wanted her back so badly like he claimed, then he would have reached out sooner rather than later. Not that she would have taken him back but at least she would have known he was serious, he may be sorry but that didn't change what he did. No instead while she was crying, and heartbroken he was off sucking face with his then new girlfriend now he's back trying to reenter her life once again. Trying to disrupt everything she was trying to build for herself not knowing he was doing more harm than good. But yet he still loved her? Yeah right.

After sunbathing a little more, and watching Bridgette surf some Courtney decided to take a walk on the beach she needed something to do besides sitting around possibly getting sunburn. She found Duncan standing near the boardwalk it looked like he was scribbling something in the wood. She walked up, and looked more closely to find that her suspicious were correct.

Duncan had out his pocket knife, and was writing something. Courtney rolled her eyes, unbelievable he hadn't changed at all. Here he was vandalizing something just like he use to do when they were on Total Drama, and when they were together.

"Are you trying to go back to prison?" She asked. Duncan turned around to look at her. He smirked, "I didn't know you cared sweetheart", he said. "Urge enough with the nicknames I can't stress that enough", she said. "You like it", Duncan said still smirking.

Courtney blushed a little, "I do not", she said. Duncan laughed, "Your face betrays you darling", he said still laughing. Courtney shook her head, "What were you writing anyway? I bet something inappropriate as usual", she said trying to change the subject. Duncan stepped away so she could see what he wrote. The letters were a little messy but she could still make them out. _DXC._

The mood changed, and there was a long silence as she stared at them. Duncan broke the silence, "You were the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I miss you so much. If I could take it all back, I would. I would take back everything, I would never have left in World Tour, and I never would have kissed Gwen", he said softly.

Courtney could feel her eyes start to water. She tried to shallow the lump in her throat so she wouldn't cry. Damn it Duncan. Why did he have to do that to her? Why did he have to act like an ass one minute then be sweet, and caring the next? Why was he so damn complicated? She sniffed, "But you did", she said. She walked away, and Duncan hurried after her.

He caught up with her. He touched her shoulder, and she turned to look at him. Her eyes were already red from crying. He wiped away her tears, "And I can't change that but I can change our future. I meant what I said the day when we were in the bookstore if you take me back then I'll treat you exactly like the princess that I should have treated you as before. I will never hurt you again, ever. I mean it", he said.

His eyes, those beautiful teal eyes that she had fallen in love with were so full of promise but Duncan's been known to lie before. He's always made promises that he never kept, and like a fool she forgave him. Well not this time. "I don't believe you", she said.

She walked back to her chair, and laid back. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep. She woke up not knowing how long she had been out for. She checked the time on her phone, it was 2:30pm. She groaned it seemed like time just kept moving to slow for her. All she wanted was for this weekend to be over.

She stretched out her arms trying to loosen them up. That was the last time she slept in a beach chair. She felt someone come up behind her, and start massaging her shoulders. She titled her head up to see Duncan smirking down at her face.

"Have a nice nap princess?" He asked. "Shut up, and keep massaging", she replied. She would have told him to go away for the umpteenth time but his hands felt so good on her shoulders. She just sat there enjoying his touch until he leaned down. "I love you", he whispered in her ear.

Now the moment was ruined. "Stop", she said. "Okay I'm sorry that was too soon. Let me stay, and I'll be good", he said. Courtney looked back up at him, "Don't do it again", she said.

He gave her a mocked salute, "Yes ma'am", he said. He went back to rubbing her shoulders. His mind drifted back to all times when he used to do this back when they were dating. She would say he had magic hands. It's nice to know he never lost his touch since their time apart.

He found himself smiling. "What are you so happy about?" She asked looking up at him. "Just being here with you. I was thinking about old times like when I would give you shoulder rubs, and you would say I had magic hands", he told her.

Courtney scoffed, "I never said that", she lied. "Yes you did all the time", he said. "You're full of it", she said. They stopped talking again before Duncan brought up something else. "The way you're sitting now kind of reminds me of _the_ _first time_ ", he said wiggling his eyebrow. Courtney's eyes widened when she realized what he was hinting at. She quickly shut them as she tried to forget the memory. "I don't want to talk about that", she said quickly.

Duncan ignored her, and continued. "We were at your house…", he began. Courtney still had her eyes shut, "Shut up", she said. But Duncan just continued on with the story, "Your parents weren't home, and we were alone in your room", he said. Courtney now had her hands over her ears, "Please stop", she whined.

"You were sitting at that mini desk of yours trying to study, and you felt a crick in your neck. I started massaging your shoulders to get you to relax because you were so stressed for an upcoming test. I leaned over, and you titled your head back then we started kissing but this time was different though. You asked me to do it. You asked _me_ to make love to you so I picked you up bridal style, and laid you down on your bed. Then we did it, and you couldn't get enough me after that especially when I would use my _magic hands_ ", he said. "Duncan", Courtney growled.

"I remember when we were in my car, we did it again, and I was late dropping you off at home. Your father was pissed but you didn't care. You told me nobody but me made you feel the way that you did, that you didn't feel safe with anybody else but me. I would sneak into your room at night, and I would hold you. We didn't have to do anything, all I had to do was hold you, and you would go right to sleep but nothing was like the first time. The first time we fucked, made love, had sex, slept together, or whatever you want to call it. You loved it. You loved me I could tell by the look on your face", he said. "I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THAT!" She yelled as she got up, and threw the chair aside.

Duncan stood there but didn't move, "Don't deny it", he said. "I don't deny it. I can't deny it but you don't remember what you said to me that night do you?" She asked as once again for the second time that day tears starting running down her face.

"I told you I loved you, and that I would always be there for you", Duncan answered. More tears ran down her face as she nodded her head yes. "You also said that you would never hurt me, and you did", she said not bothering to wipe her face.

She had always said she would save herself for marriage after she had met the perfect guy but she didn't wait. Instead she took a chance on the one guy who said he would never hurt her, the same guy who told her that he loved her. She gave him the one thing that she could never get back, and he betrayed her like she was a nobody.

"Courtney", Duncan said but she interrupted him. "I trusted you that night, and you lied. I thought we were going to be together forever well stupid, silly, teenage me because it didn't last like it usually doesn't in those situations but did that stop me? No. I thought we were different, I thought our situation was going to be different but it wasn't. I was a fool to think you meant what you said then well I'm not going to be a fool now because I've grown up, and I've learned from my mistakes. So you can take you magic hands, and GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Courtney finished with a yell. She ran away in tears.

Bridgette witnessed the whole thing. She ran up to Duncan, "When are you going to learn?" She asked. She didn't give him a chance to answer before she ran to Courtney, and started comforting her. He watched as she broke down crying, and Bridgette held her.

* * *

Trent, Justin, and Harold arrived at the club. "Are you sure you should be out?" Trent asked Harold. "I'm fine, gosh", Harold complained. After Justin, and Trent, mostly Trent, managed to calm down Harold he practically begged them to let him go with them to the club.

"Your doctor did say bed rest dude I just don't want you passing out on us. I also don't want to be on Leshawna's bad side either", Trent said. He shuddered as he imagined Leshawna running up in the club, and giving him a beat down. That would not be a pretty picture, or sight.

"Who cares? Leshawna doesn't care about me now that she has Deon", Harold said. Trent put his arm around his former bandmate. "Don't say that man. Of course she cares about you she would never have taken care of you if she didn't care", Trent said with a smile. "That's only pity", Harold said.

Trent sighed there was no getting through to him. As long as Deon was in the picture Harold's mood was always going to be negative. Maybe bringing him out to the club was a good idea after all.

Harold walked off after he was gone Justin turned to Trent. "Is he going to be like that the whole night?" Justin asked. "Come on dude he's heartbroken give him a break", Trent said. "You know if he cuts his hair, and gets rid of the glasses he might have a chance with her", Justin said. Trent looked at him, "Looks aren't everything man", he said. "Says you", Justin said as pulled out a pocket mirror to check his face. "How would you feel if you didn't have your dream girl?" Trent asked. Justin looked at him, "I don't have that problem. Girls love me", he said.

"Until Alejandro enters the scene", Trent said. That struck a nerve. "We don't mention him", Justin snapped. Right on the mark.

* * *

"We've survived", Lindsay cheered once she entered the club. Beth was with her, "Lindsay it's only been the first week", she said. "Yeah but we survived that's why we're having this big party", Lindsay said smiling.

"Lindsay college kids are always finding a reason to party. They'll party if the university's research lab gets new equipment. Upper classmen don't care if we survived our first week", Beth said.

"Lighten up Beth. After what I went through with Heather this morning I have the right to say I've survived", Lindsay said. Beth frowned, "What happened after you walked in on Heather, and her boy toy this morning?" She asked.

"Well I went to take a shower, and she put blue dye in one of my shampoo bottles", Lindsay answered. She turned around to show where some of her hair had a shade of light faded blue around the bottom edges. Beth gasped, "That's horrible Lindsay. At least it didn't take all the way", she said.

Lindsay nodded, "Yeah well she said it'll be worse next time if I ever do it again. I'm scared Beth", she said. Beth hugged her, "Maybe you should move in with me, and Izzy she's not so bad. Besides she's away most of the time anyway", she said.

Lindsay shook her head, "No that's ok. I may be afraid of her but I can't let her run me out the room. I stuck up to her once, and I put up with her for four seasons I can deal with her now", she said. "You're a brave girl Lindsay", Beth said giving her another hug. Lindsay hugged her back, "Aww thanks", she said.

* * *

Sierra was at the club standing by herself. DJ came up next to her, "Are you sure you want to be here?" He asked her. Sierra nodded her head sadly, "Yeah I'm gonna be ok", she said. She smiled a little but her eyes still had some sadness in them.

DJ hugged her, "I'm just glad to see you not crying anymore. It's nice to see you smile again", he said. "Thanks for coming with me", she said. "Anytime. This party is about surviving the first week of college but for you maybe it can be about surviving heartache", he said. "Maybe you're right", she said.

Cody walked into the club with Amber hanging on his arm. He saw Sierra with DJ. "Sierra", he called out to her. Sierra looked over at Cody, "Oh no", she said hiding behind DJ so she couldn't be seen.

"It's ok I'll handle this", DJ said softly to her. She nodded. Cody walked up, "Sierra hey. How have you been?" He asked. Sierra didn't answer she just stood behind DJ. "Cody man look she doesn't want to talk to you right now", DJ said.

Cody peered passed DJ, and saw Sierra. She still looked so sad. Cody turned to Amber, "Go get us some drinks", he said. Amber nodded, and went to do as she was told. "Maybe you should go too Cody", DJ said.

"No offense DJ but she's my friend", Cody said. "She's my friend also", DJ defended. "This is between us we need to work this out. Sierra knows I never meant to hurt her, right?" Cody asked looking at Sierra. "Right", Sierra said in half a whisper.

Cody smiled, "See?" He said. "Look Cody just for tonight go hang out with Amber, or someone else. Sierra really needs time to heal", DJ said. "Heal? Heal from what? Sierra this is ridiculous. Come on let's go hangout. Let's dance, have a few drinks, just have some fun like we planned to do before we came here", Cody said. He held out his arms so Sierra could jump in them, and give him one of her bone crushing hugs that she loved to give him.

Sierra finally looked at Cody, and he gave her a big smile. She wanted to jump in his arms but it wouldn't change anything. "I'm giving you space like you asked for", she said. Cody's smile faded, "Sierra come on it's me Codykins. Remember?" He asked. Sierra shook her head, "Not anymore", she said quietly.

"Sierra", Cody said. "You heard her Cody", DJ told him. Cody just looked at Sierra, "Sierra I'm still the same guy", he said. "Not anymore", Sierra repeated in the same tone of voice. Cody looked at both DJ, and Sierra. Cody sighed in defeat, "When you're ready come talk to me because I miss you already", he said then he walked off.

When he was gone Sierra buried her face on DJ's shoulder. She didn't cry but she just needed to feel his comfort. "If you want to go after him to hangout you can", DJ said. Sierra looked at him, "No. Maybe someday but not tonight", she said. DJ smiled at her, and they sat down at a table.

* * *

Owen was sitting at the bar with Noah. He threw back a shot, "We survived", Owen cheered throwing his arms up. Noah rolled his eyes, "Calling it a survival party kinda sounds a little excessive for my taste. They make it sound like we survived a night in the jungle besides a week at school", he said.

"Come on Noah this the dream. College parties, pulling all-nighter's, protesting stuff we probably don't care about but want to protest anyways because we can, and all the campus foods", Owen said excitedly. He gulped down another shot. Noah looked at him, and looked at all the other students who had gathered for this so called _party._ "Just another reason for college kids to get drunk, and make fools of themselves", Noah said.

Owen took another shot before holding his head, "Whoa", he said. "You ok?" Noah asked alarmed. He got up to help but Owen held up his hand to get him to sit back down. Owen smiled, "Yeah I just got dizzy there for a second", he said. He shook his head, and blinked his eyes a few times to clear up his vision. Noah asked the guy behind the counter for a bottle of water he handed it to Owen, "Here drink this", he said.

Owen took the water, and drunk the whole bottle only stopping to catch his breath in between gulps, "That's better", he said when he was finished. "You let me know if that happens again", Noah demanded. "I will but I'm fine", Owen said. Noah didn't push the subject but in the back of his head he made a mental note to keep what had just happened in his mind.

* * *

After Bridgette got Courtney to stop crying Duncan didn't go near her. He was kicking himself the rest of the day for making her cry like that. He should have known bringing that up would only make her upset but he was just trying to bring up good memories to make her feel good instead he got the opposite reaction.

He sat by himself in the sand away from the group he had caused enough problems for the day he didn't want to cause anymore. He looked over, just like he had predicted Bridgette, and Geoff were making out by the end of the day. He scoffed they had each other, Courtney hated his guts, and as a result he was alone. Maybe that's what he deserved for the trouble he caused.

He looked at the waves crashing onto the beach, and watched as the sun began to set on the horizon. It was beautiful, and so peaceful. It would have been perfect with his princess sitting beside him in the sand. He could have had that had he not brought up when he took her virginity. Had he played it cool, and not have been so damn cocky then they could be sitting together right now. Bridgette was right he screws everything up. "Idiot", Duncan said out loud to himself.

He went over to Geoff who was starting up the bonfire. "Dude I'm gonna head to the hotel", Duncan said. "Before the bonfire?" Geoff asked. Duncan nodded his head, "It's obvious Courtney's not going to talk to me now, or at the hotel later so we can cut that plan", he said.

"Look Duncan I know this hasn't been the greatest of days for you, and this whole plan seems to be going to hell but you have to think positive", Geoff said. "Thinking positive may work for you but it's been biting me in the ass. Every plan that I've had has gone up in flames there's nothing more I can do. I've run out of ideas man, and I'm just tired of it", Duncan said.

"I understand dude. You go to the hotel, and we'll be there later. I'm sorry today didn't go like you had hoped", Geoff said.

"So am I. We may have to change our living arrangements because no way is Courtney going to want to room with me, and I don't blame her", Duncan said. Geoff sighed in disappointment, "I think Bridgette will agree. We'll see you when we get there", he said. "Cool", Duncan said.

He went over to the cooler to grab a snack for his trip to the hotel when something caught his eye in the cooler. He picked it up, and excitement rushed through him. He started laughing, this was it, this was his ticket to redemption, and his prize back to his princess.

Geoff ran up to him, "What happened?" He asked while trying to catch his breath. Duncan smiled, "This happened", he said holding up something wrapped in plastic. Geoff looked confused, "What is it?" He asked. "My ticket back to Courtney", Duncan said.

Courtney looked out at the ocean when Duncan walked over to her. She looked at him when he pulled something out of his pocket. "What is it?" She asked. He smiled, "A peace offering", he offered.

She looked at the wrapped food in his hand, and noticed it was a sandwich. "Is that?" She asked. He nodded like he knew what she about to say, "Yeah it's a peanut butter sandwich just like on the island. Remember when we raided Chef's kitchen? It was the night we first kissed you told me I wasn't your type so I told you to enjoy a peanut butter less life, and you told me to enjoy prison then we kissed. I had finally gotten you to loosen up that night", he said.

"You mean you got me to basically commit a crime that night", Courtney said. Duncan narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?" He asked. "What do you mean Duncan? What does any of this mean? The sandwich? Bringing up the night we first slept together? What are you trying to get at?" She asked.

"I'm trying to get you to see that not all of our time together was so bad. I don't want the one mistake I made to taint all of our memories together", Duncan said. "That's too bad Duncan because all of them were tainted. I can't think of you without it leading back to what you did", Courtney said starting to raise her voice.

Bridgette, and Geoff were by the bonfire when they heard Courtney raise her voice. "Oh no what has he done now?" Bridgette murmured. She was about to get up but Geoff stopped her. "No babe we need to let them settle this on their own", he said.

"Oh my God. So that's it? Nothing I do is ever going to make you happy. I just fucked up to the point that nothing I do can ever make it right? Is that it?" Duncan asked angrily. Courtney crossed her arms, "Yes", she said.

That was it. He couldn't do it anymore. He had said he was sorry, and got shut down. He had begged for another chance, and got shut down again. He put together this stupid trip, got tasered, and was shut down again. Now here he was giving her a peace offering something he never did for anybody while trying to get her to see that not everything had been so bad between them, and was shut down again. She was basically just writing off their whole relationship. His one mistake seemed to just weight out everything they had been through.

He couldn't take it anymore he just couldn't deal with her attitude. "You know what you're a bitch you know that? I have done nothing but be nice to you all day. I've tried to make things right with you, and you turn me down all the time. I'm so sick of you, and your bitchy attitude. You need to stop walking around with a pole up your ass", he said angrily.

Courtney gasped did he just call her a bitch? He had some nerve. "Well you're an annoying asshole who has nothing better to do than make my life a living hell", she said. Duncan threw up his hands, "What? What have I done to make your so called life a living hell? I brought you out here to talk to you", he said.

"I NEVER SAID I WANTED TO COME OUT HERE! I WAS TRICKED BY YOU! I DON'T WANNA TALK TO YOU AND I DON'T WANNA BE WITH YOU!" She yelled. "YOU THINK YOU WERE THE ANGEL IN OUR RELATIONSHIP! WITH THE WAY YOU CONSTANTLLY NAGGED ME REPEATLY AND TRYING TO BE THE BOSS OF EVERYTHING I'M SURPRISED I DIDN'T CHEAT SOONER!" Duncan shouted.

"SO YOU FINALLY ADMIT IT YOU ASSHOLE!" Courtney yelled. "I ADMIT NOTHING! YOU WERE ALWAYS STARTING A FIGHT! YOU WERE ALWAYS PUSHING ME LITERALLY AND FIGERUTIVLY BUT I NEVER HIT YOU BACK! BUT YOU DON'T THINK ABOUT THAT DO YOU! YOU DON'T THINK OF HOW I PUT UP WITH YOU AND ALL YOUR BULLSHIT! YOU DON'T RECONIGIZE THAT! YOU HAVE NEVER RECONIGIZED THAT!" Duncan yelled.

Bridgette turn to Geoff terrified as they watched the scene unfold in front of them. "Now can we do something?" She asked horrified. "I'm not going over there. Bridge if this gets ugly we may have to run", he said equally horrified.

"Look at them Geoff. It's already gotten ugly", Bridgette exclaimed. "I never meant for this to happen. I was so sure this plan would work", Geoff said.

Bridgette pointed at Duncan, and Courtney fighting. "Does your plan look like it's working?" She asked. Geoff looked at the two, "No, and I'm sorry", he said to her.

They ran over to Duncan, and Courtney but their fight was already in full force. "CHEATER!" Courtney yelled. "BITCH!" Duncan countered.

Bridgette, and Geoff stood in between them. "Guys let's just calm down", Bridgette said to them. "Yeah dudes chill. Let's all go to the hotel, and we'll head back home tomorrow after a good night's rest", Geoff said.

"NO! I'M DONE BEING IN THE SAME SPACE AS HIM!" Courtney yelled. "DITTIO SWEETHEART!" Duncan yelled at her. Bridgette tried to reason with her, "It's just for one night", she said.

"I DON'T CARE!" Courtney yelled. "Courtney remember your PDA", Bridgette warned. She pulled it out of her pocket but Courtney quickly grabbed it, and threw it in the sand.

"I GUESS YOU REALLY DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING! HEARTLESS!" Duncan shouted. "OGRE!" Courtney shouted back. "Guys please", Bridgette begged.

They continued to yell, and scream at each other. Bridgette held Courtney back while Geoff held back Duncan so the two couldn't rip each other apart. This was bad neither Geoff nor Bridgette ever thought things could ever get this bad between Duncan, and Courtney but they were wrong.

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Courtney yelled. "FINE AFTER THIS YOU GET YOUR WISH! YOU WILL NEVER SEE ME AGAIN BECAUSE I'M DONE TRYNG TO PLEASE YOU! ENJOY A LIFE OF LONELINESS!" Duncan yelled back.

"GO TO HELL!" Courtney yelled. "I'M ALREADY THERE!" Duncan shouted. "I HATE YOU!" Courtney shouted. "RIGHT BACK YA!" Duncan shouted back at her.

Courtney spit at him, and Geoff had to struggle to keep Duncan back. Duncan broke free but instead of going after Courtney he stomped away. "STUPID BITCH!" Duncan yelled out. He went over to the cooler, he picked it up, and slammed it to the ground again in anger.

When Bridgette let go of Courtney she started kicking the sand then she walked around while she kept saying how much she hated Duncan. "We need to go to the hotel", Geoff said to Bridgette. Bridgette shook her head, "After what we just witnessed I think it's best if we just pack up, and go back to the university", she said. "If we go to the hotel they can cool off like I said", Geoff said.

"Geoff think about it we just witnessed the motherlode of all fights if we take them to the hotel then another fight could erupt, and I don't think we'll be able to hold them back next time. If they have to stay in even the same building then they could end up ripping each other to pieces", Bridgette said. Geoff looked at both Duncan, and Courtney both were staying away from each other as they went off sulking. Geoff sighed, "You're right let's pack up, and head back", he said. Bridgette nodded, and they started packing up.

* * *

Katie, and Sadie were sitting together talking about how they were enjoying the party when Hanna came over with her friends. "Katie it's so good to see you again", Hanna said. They hugged, and everyone sat down.

"This is my best friend Sadie", Katie said introducing her. Sadie smiled at them, "Hey", she said. "So you were on Total Drama with Katie?" Hanna asked. Sadie nodded, "Yeah", she said.

"Sadie made it a little farther than I did but I got to stay at Playa Des Losers. It was so much fun the food, the room, the service plus there was a pool", Katie told them. "Yeah it sounds like the type of resort my family goes to for vacations", Hanna said. She began telling them about all the times she spent there, after a while Sadie got kind of bored, and stopped listening but Katie just kept listening to every word she was saying. Hanna, and friends seemed nice but as the story dragged on, along with Hanna's friends adding their own inputs Sadie decided to go get a drink. "I'm gonna go for a bit", Sadie told Katie. Katie nodded then went back to listening to Hanna's stories. Sadie left.

* * *

Beth, and Lindsay were sitting at a table. "So is Tyler coming?" Beth asked. Lindsey shook her head sadly, "No he's at the gym he wants to get in a good workout so he can be ready for the team's first game", she said.

DJ, and Sierra came over to join them. "Hey guys", DJ said. "Hey", Lindsay said. "Hey", Beth said she watched the two of them, and found it weird that Sierra wasn't hanging around Cody. DJ, and Sierra sat down.

"I'm surprised not to see you with Cody", Beth said to Sierra. Sierra looked down, "I'm not talking to him right now", she said. Lindsay gasped, "Why not I thought you loved him?" She asked.

Sierra looked at her, "It's not something I want to talk about", she said. "Did you two fight?" Lindsay asked. Beth looked at Lindsay, "She doesn't want to talk about it, and we're not going to", she told her. Lindsay nodded, and Sierra gave Beth a small smile of gratitude. Beth smiled back she knew what it was like to not wanna talk about a certain person.

"So how was your guys first week?" DJ asked them. "Hard", Lindsay replied. "Fine", Beth said.

"The classes getting to you yet?" DJ asked Lindsey. Lindsey shook her head, "The classes are fine but it's Heather I can't deal with", she said. "Heather put blue dye in Lindsay's shampoo", Beth explained.

Lindsay showed them the bottom edges of hair that had the light faded blue dye on it. Now it was Sierra's turn to gasp, "That's awful", she said. Lindsay nodded, "Yeah all because I walked in on her, and her latest hookup", she said.

Sierra shook her head in pity, "She needs Alejandro back asap", she said. "Alejandro's not coming back, and I don't want him here because then we would have two evils running around", Beth said. She didn't know Alejandro but she saw World Tour, and everybody was right he was a male Heather.

"I'm sorry she did that", DJ said to Lindsay. "I'm hoping she'll calm down but she's still so angry. At least I have my fashion class even if she's in it", Lindsay said. "A room, and a class I'd hate to be you Lindsay", Beth said.

"So where is Heather now?" Sierra asked. "Off finding another boy probably", Beth said. They all nodded in agreement. "I may have to stay with you again tonight Beth", Lindsay said. "Your always welcome like I told you you're free to move in if you want", Beth said.

"You can also stay over in my room too. Eva's not so bad so I don't think she'll mind", Sierra offered. "Thanks I'll keep that in mind", Lindsay said.

"What's new with you Beth since Geoff's party?" DJ asked. Beth smiled, "I got a job at the student bookstore", she said. "That's awesome", Sierra said. "Sierra's right that's great Beth", DJ agreed. Beth nodded, "I start Monday", she said. "I'm glad everything is going good for you so far", DJ said. "I am too", Beth said smiling. They started talking about other things.

* * *

Harold sat at the bar just sitting there looking angry when Trent came over. "Look Harold you have got to stop this. Leshawna's not here, and you have to get over it. Lighten up, and have fun", Trent said.

"I can't have fun knowing Deon has probably taken my Leshawna to bed", Harold said. Trent sighed, "Dude it was only the first date, and Leshawna's not easy like that", he said. Harold looked at him, "And he's in a fraternity they're known for getting what they want", he said.

Trent yanked him off the stool, "Come on let's go", he said. "Where are we going?" Harold asked. Trent didn't answer instead he led him to the top of the stage where a Karaoke machine was.

Trent handed Harold a microphone, and took one himself. "What are we doing?" Harold asked. "Well as cliché as this sounds when people are upset they sing songs on a Karaoke machine to make themselves feel better I think you should do the same", Trent said. Harold shook his head, "No I don't wanna sing", he said.

Trent smiled, "Come on dude when I'm upset I sing. Music is the perfect way to let out your feelings", he said speaking from experience. Harold sighed, "Fine but I'm telling you it's not going to work", he said keeping the microphone.

"It will trust me", Trent said. A guy saw them, "Hey look it's two of The Drama Brothers I think they're going to sing", he said. The club full of people began to cheer. Trent smiled to the crowd then he got an idea.

Trent spoke to the crowd, "You know we wouldn't be The Drama Brothers without two very other important members Justin, Cody get up here guys", he said. Cody smiled when he heard his name, and Amber pushed him to go up to the stage Justin followed.

"What song should we sing?" Cody asked. Trent thought about it, "How Far We've Come by Matchbox 20 because I feel like it fits Harold's mood right now", he told them. They all agreed to the song, and Trent addressed the crowd. "Hey I'm Trent with my former bandmates Cody, Harold, and Justin but you remember us as The Drama Brothers. We're going to reunite tonight, and sing the song How Far We've Come by Matchbox 20", he said.

The crowd cheered. "Drama Brothers", they cheered over, and over again. Trent picked out the song, and the music started to play.

Trent started to sing:

 _Hello_

 _Hello_

 _Hello_

 _Waking up at the start of the end of the world,_

 _But it's feeling just like every other morning before,_

 _Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,_

 _The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour_

 _And I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye_

 _Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?_

All four sung the chorus:

 _I believe the world is burning to the ground_

 _Oh well I guess we're gonna find out_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Well I believe it all is coming to an end_

 _Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

Trent nudged at Harold to take the next part. Harold started to sing:

 _I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know_

 _Then I can't remember caring for an hour or so_

 _Started crying and I couldn't stop myself_

 _I started running but there's nowhere to run to_

 _I sat down on the street and took a look at myself_

 _Said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell_

 _Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to_

Once again all four sung the chorus:

 _Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end_

 _Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

Cody took the next part:

 _It's gone, gone, baby it's all gone_

 _There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home_

 _It was cool, cool, it was just all cool_

 _Now it's over for me, and it's over, for you_

 _Well its gone gone, baby it's all gone_

 _There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home_

 _Well it was cool, cool, it was just all cool_

 _Now it's over for me, and it's over for you_

All four took over the last part together:

 _But I believe the world is burning to the ground_

 _Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end_

 _Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

 _Let's see how far we've come_

The song finished. The crowd cheered, and the four took a bow. The crowd was still going wild even after they exited stage some even chanted encore over, and over.

Trent smiled at the guys, "They love us. Do you hear them?" He asked. Harold smiled, "Yeah we still got it", he said.

"Man being up there again, and performing for the crowd felt amazing just like old times", Trent said. Harold nodded, "Yeah, and you were right I feel better now", he said. People walked up to congratulate them. DJ walked passed them, "Great job guys", he told them. Sadie also walked up, "You guys were so good especially you Trent. I'm gonna talk about it with Katie later", she said. She walked away.

Owen pulled them all into a hug, "You guys rocked", he said. "Thanks Owen", Trent managed to chock out before Owen let them go. Noah looked at them, "Nice job", he said giving them a smile.

Just then another idea popped into Trent's head he turned to his friends. "We should get the band back together", Trent said excitedly to them. Cody, Harold, and Justin stood there silent as a wave of nervousness came over them.

Cody was the first to break the silence, "Look Trent this was fun, and all but I really need to focus on my studies. It was only Karaoke plus, this was just a onetime thing besides we tried the whole band thing it didn't work out to well in the end", he said nervously. Trent looked at the others, "What about you guys?" He asked them.

Harold spoke up, "Like Cody said this was fun but it was just a one-time gig. Besides if I ever get in the music business again it'll be as a solo career", he said. Trent looked at Justin. "I just don't want to", Justin said.

Trent looked at them in disbelief, "You mean you all feel this way?" He asked. They all nodded their heads yes. "Uh yeah", Cody said. "Pretty much", Harold replied. "I'm not going through that crap again", Justin said.

Trent sighed in disappointment. Cody slapped his back as he passed by him, "It was fun while it lasted the first time but we've all moved on from that", he said. "You're not mad are you Trent?" Harold asked. Trent looked down, "No it's cool", he said disappointed.

* * *

A lot of girls came over to Justin after he turned down Trent's offer of starting back up the band again. He signed a few autographs, and took a few girls numbers. Not that he ever planned to call all of them back, and he was sure they all knew that but it felt good to be fawned over.

It didn't bother him that he didn't get a big part in the song he didn't even put that much energy in the chorus anyway. So it didn't matter to him, and it didn't matter to the ladies. All he had to do was just stand there, and look good while they sang their hearts out. He looked good, and got the most praise for doing just that it was a gift one he intended to use to get by in life.

A man in a suit came up to him. "Excuse me but you're Justin from Total Drama right?" He asked. Justin smiled showing his white teeth, "The one, and only", he said proudly. The guy held out his hand, "I'm Daryl Handson", he said. Justin shook his hand, "Nice to meet you", he said.

"Let me ask you something have you ever thought about modeling?" Daryl asked. Justin eyes widened, "Yes. Like all the time. It's my dream", he said trying to get the words out. "Well Justin I'm a modeling agent. I was here to check out some clothing from the fashion department for another client of mine when I came here for a drink, and I saw you perform. I took one look at you, and thought he has the look", Daryl said.

Justin eyes were still wide from happiness as he listened to Daryl talk. He couldn't believe it a modeling agent was talking to him, and he already had a client which means he had to be good at his job. "You think I have the look?" Justin asked although he didn't doubt that he did. He was always told he should be a model, and now here was talking to a modeling agent.

Daryl nodded, and handed Justin a card with his number on it. Justin took it. "Look Justin let me take you on as a client. I can take you places. Here's my card you sleep on it tonight, and give me a call in the morning", Daryl said. "No need Mr. Handson you got yourself a client", Justin said to him.

Daryl smiled, "Really? That was easy. First things first call me Daryl we're partners now that's how I want you to see me. The second thing is call me on Monday so we can work out some details, and so we can try to get you in for some photo shoots. Believe me when I tell you you're gonna make it. You were a realty star, and in a band that's gonna help you in the long run. Justin you're gonna be big much bigger than what you already are", he said.

"I believe you", Justin said. They shook hands again. "Remember give me a call first thing Monday morning so we can iron out the details the faster we get some head shots in the faster we can really start doing business", Daryl said.

Justin just nodded his head his smile never leaving his face, "Yes sir- I mean Daryl. Thank you", he said happily. "No thank you", Daryl said. He got a call, and walked away. Justin stood there holding the card, he did it, he had a modeling agent now. By this time Monday the world would truly know Justin's name.

* * *

Noah walked up to Katie after she was done talking to Hanna, and her friends. "Having fun?" He asked. Katie smiled, "Yeah I am", she said.

"So who are those girls?" He asked. "That was Hanna, and a few other girls I met after our talk a few days ago", Katie said. "I'm happy to see you branching out", he said. "Thanks", Katie said. Noah gave her a smile, "It's also nice to see Sadie not attached at your hip", he said referring to what he told her a few days ago.

Katie rolled her eyes, and giggled. "Haha very funny Noah. I understand now maybe I did overreact that day in the campus cafeteria", she said.

"How's that been going for you guys anyway?" He asked. "It's been going very well. It's after the first week, and we survived not being around each other 24/7. Like you said there are weekends, and we room together so it's no big deal", Katie said.

"I'm glad to hear you say that. I'm proud of you", Noah said. Katie pulled him into hug which stud Noah for a second but he recovered. Katie let go, "Thanks Noah but I wouldn't have been able to do it without your helpful talk even if it did start out rude at first", she said.

"Where is Sadie though?" He asked looking around. "She was talking to us but disappeared somewhere in the middle of one of Hanna's stories. I'm gonna go look for her", she said. "Well I hope you have a better time trying to get her back to your room than I will with Owen", he said. He gestured to Owen who was at a table.

Sometime after The Drama Brothers performed he just got real tried. There were dark circles under his eyes. He yawned then Noah, and Katie watched as he drunk a whole bottle of water.

"Is he ok?" Katie asked. Noah nodded his head but was unsure himself, "Yeah I think so. He may just be tried is all", he said. "I'm gonna go find Sadie but good luck trying to get Owen back to your guy's dorm room", Katie said. Noah watched her walk away, " _She's gonna be alright"_ , he thought to himself with a smile.

* * *

After they had packed up all their beach items Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan, and Courtney loaded up the car then went back to the university. Just like on the way there, there was total, and complete silence except nobody had to be threatened this time. Bridgette would peep through the rearview mirror every so often to check on Duncan, and Courtney but they just sat in silence not looking at each other only looking out their separate windows.

It was nighttime when they got back. Bridgette, and Courtney went to their room after they were dropped off. "Courtney are you ok?" Bridgette asked. Courtney didn't say anything she just sat at the desk, and stared out her window looking up into the night sky.

She seemed to be in deep thought so Bridgette left her alone. She went to go take a shower before heading to bed. As she stood in the shower she replayed Duncan, and Courtney's fight in her head all over again several times. What was once two people who were in love was now just two people who looked like they hated each other, and while all that was going on she could also still sense that there was still an attraction between the two. But what that attraction was she couldn't tell she was stuck in between it being possibly love, or possibly just plain lust.

It didn't matter though because Courtney didn't want to talk about it. So Bridgette just decided on getting use to the possibility of never knowing what her true feelings on Duncan were. As she rinsed off she found herself wishing she was able to read minds because it was just too hard to figure out people like Duncan, and Courtney.

 **A/N- There you have it guys chapter six, and I am so glad it didn't take forever to update again. I just felt like I owned you guys a much quicker update. This was the longest I've done so far but at least it got done so hooray for that. Yeah so a lot happened in this chapter can we say drama? There is more where that came from so get ready because the drama is just starting, and it's only going to heat up. Now here's some more questions to tie you over until the next chapter. Are Duncan, and Courtney finally done? Has Duncan had enough like he said he has, or was he just angry, and didn't mean what he said? What about Owen is he ok? It's looks like DJ is helping Sierra move on from Cody could this lead to something more? What are your thoughts on Noah, and Katie? Finally, what is Lindsey going to do about Heather? Can they find some common ground? Tell me your answers, and what you think of the overall chapter in the review section. I love hearing your guy's comments. Remember like I said give out your predictions on how you think this story is going to go I would love to hear what you guys have to say. I'm also up for answering any questions so feel free to PM them to me, and I'll answer. If you put them in the reviews too I'll try my best to answer them next chapter but you'll get your answers much quicker if you PM me them. Thanks again for reading guys don't forget to fav, follow, and review this chapter. See you guys next time. Oh yeah I figure since it's practically summer if it's hot wherever you are stay cool. It Ends Tonight by The All-American Rejects.**


	7. Hello

**A/N- Hey guys so just a heads up in case some of you went back to reread the story, or want to I edited, and fixed some grammar mistakes that I found while rereading myself. Don't worry I didn't majorly change anything so the chapters are still relatively the same. I just thought I would tell you guys that in case you noticed. Now here's chapter seven of my story Total Drama College Life. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

 **Chapter Summary- Justin has his photoshoot. Katie, and Noah get closer. Trent holds auditions so he can start another band. Beth is still haunted by memories of her ex.**

Duncan tossed around on his bed as Geoff sat on the floor playing video games. It was the afternoon, and neither had any classes to attend so they were just hanging out in their dorm room. After that disaster of a weekend Duncan had been sure to avoid Courtney at all costs. She didn't want to see him so he was going to give her what she wanted which was staying away from her. But as the days passed he couldn't help but feel like he could have handle the situation differently.

"I can't take it anymore", Duncan exclaimed out of nowhere. Geoff continued playing his game, "Go talk to her dude", he said. Duncan stared at him, "That's not what I'm talking about", he said. He knew Geoff was referring to Courtney. Since the fight he had been trying his best to maintain a tough image. He wanted to show that it didn't affect him, and that he was ready to move on but apparently Geoff saw right through his act.

Geoff didn't look at him, "Whatever dude just do something so you can stop being all mopey it's driving me crazy", he said as he played his game. Duncan sat up on his elbows, "I don't care about her anymore. Like I said at the beach I'm done trying to please her. She can be somebody else's problem now", he said.

Geoff paused his game, and finally looked at him. "Maybe that's how it started out but these past few days I've been noticing different. You won't go anywhere on campus where her classes might be, if there's a restaurant that you know she might eat at you avoid it like the plague, and let's not forget that one time when you heard Courtney's name you ended up punching the wall. That's kinda how I knew you missed her because before that you really had me fooled", he said.

"I don't miss her anymore", Duncan said. "Sure you don't", Geoff said. He turned back around to face the TV. Duncan got off his bed, "I need a drink", he said. Geoff looked at him again, "We have beer right here man, pick a better lie", he said patting the six pack of beer that was next to him. Duncan tensed up, "I didn't mean I wanted a beer", he said. He left the room slamming the door on his way out. Geoff resumed his game, "Courtney you better take him back this time", he said to himself.

* * *

Beth was in the back room of the student bookstore stocking the shelves. Her boss Maggie came out to check on her. "You almost done?" Maggie asked. Beth lifted another box, "Almost", she grunted. "Good because I'm gonna need you to man the checkout counter", Maggie said. Beth put another box on a shelf, "Sure thing", she said. Maggie nodded, "Good", she said. She walked away as Beth finished up what she was doing.

Once she was done, she took a deep breath, and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She walked out front over to the counter, and stood behind it. She rested her chin on her hand, and sighed. While she was happy to get some extra cash in her pocket the job wasn't providing her with the distraction, or fulfillment that she so desperately needed.

Since it was a slow day she got out one of her textbooks, and started reading. It was just for a general class nothing major. Everybody kept asking her what her major was going to be but she didn't know yet. When she was younger if you asked her what she wanted to be when she grew up she would have had a million things to tell you just like any other kid but now that she was older she didn't have a clue. This was the rest of her life, and she wanted a career that she would be happy with.

She didn't know how some people did it. It seemed like everybody was finding their way in the world, and she was just stuck. DJ was going to be a chef, and from him she learned that Sierra wanted to be a journalist. It was no secret that Courtney was going to a lawyer. Even Lindsay had her major picked out as a fashion designer. Lindsay of all people was getting her life figured out before Beth did, and that's what frustrated her. If Lindsay (who couldn't remember people's names among other things) could decide on what she wanted, then so should Beth. But she couldn't.

She looked up, and saw a couple making out in the corner of the bookstore. Really? In the bookstore of all places? There was nothing even remotely romantic in this place. Yet here these two were kissing like teenagers. She rolled her eyes, and looked back at her textbook.

She looked up again after a few minutes, and they were still there. She had to admit a part of her was jealous of them. It must be nice having someone special by your side.

She looked at the guy, and her mind immediately thought of Brady. The way he would give her his boyish smile, and use his charm on her. He could get her to do almost anything. Just like when he got her to ditch school with him, and then their parents had found out.

What had happened was that Brady's father got a call from the bank telling him there was some suspicions activity on his credit card. He looked into it, and was able to put the pieces together. Brady's parents called Beth's parents over, and the four grilled them with questions. Brady just kept telling them that maybe the card had been stolen, and that he had been at school. Beth tried to deny it too but she couldn't keep it together as well as Brady could, and they picked apart the story the two had come up with.

She didn't want to dig herself into a deeper hole so she finally told the truth. She was grounded, and Brady's parents said they would handle him later. She didn't know what happened but Brady came over to her house that night when her parents went out, and he was pissed.

He started yelling, and screaming at her. Asking her why she couldn't be a better liar, calling her stupid, and saying how she always ruins everything. It wasn't his best moment.

He then took one of her picture frames, and threw it at her head. She managed to duck before it could hit her but if she hadn't then it would have been a direct hit. Brady had great aim which was why he was the star pitcher for their high school's baseball team.

She remembered how she cowered in the corner as Brady stood over her huffing, and puffing. Looking into those eyes she didn't see her Brady she saw someone else. He left but later he had texted her apologizing for his behavior. When she didn't text back he called her crying about how he shouldn't have lost his temper, and he never meant to scare her. He told her that he loved her. He begged her not to dump him because she was the only one who truly understood him, and that he was just going through some stuff. Like school, baseball, his parents, his teachers, etc. He told her that he needed her in his life, and that it would never happen again. _Don't leave me Beth_ , he said over the phone. Then he just cried some more, he didn't even hang up, he just cried right there over the phone as she listened to him.

It broke her heart to hear him cry like that but she couldn't forget about what happened. She told him she would think about it, and that seemed to satisfy him a bit. She didn't tell her parents about what happened because she was afraid that they would forbid her from seeing him again, and at that time she didn't want to lose him either because she did love him. But she knew she had to think about her safety. It took her the whole night to try to figure out what she was going to do. She called him over the next day, and he had brought her some flowers. She looked into his eyes, and she saw her Brady again not that other guy but her sweet Brady. To make it simple she took him back because he looked, and said he was sorry another reason was because everybody makes mistakes what's important is that you learn from them which is what her parents always taught her. He was so happy, he hugged her, and told her it would never happen again. She believed him.

Beth looked away from the couple, finally. If she learned one thing from her relationship with Brady it was to be careful who you get involved with because not everything is as it seems. _Don't leave me Beth_ , he had said. She snorted it's not he gave her much reason to stay.

* * *

Katie, and Noah were at the coffee shop having coffee. Katie laughed as she recounted a story to him about her day out with Hanna. Noah chuckled, "That does sound funny", he admitted.

Katie nodded, "Yeah it's just a shame Sadie didn't go with us", she said. Noah raised an eyebrow, "That's odd. She didn't want to go?" He asked. Katie shook her head, "No. She said go karting wasn't her thing, and I didn't want to go either but I didn't want Hanna to think I didn't wanna hang out with her so I went. I'm glad I did too because I ended up having a good time", she said.

"That's good it's a good thing that you're standing on your own two feet, and learning how to have fun without Sadie", Noah said. Katie nodded again in agreement, "Hanna thinks we should try skydiving next", she said smiling. Noah groaned, "I don't think I can support that idea", he said leaning back in his chair.

Katie giggled, and threw a packet of sugar at him. "Come on don't you have a sense of adventure?" She asked. "Me? Adventure? No thank you. I've had enough adventure to last a life time thanks to Chris. I don't need anymore", he said.

"Okay you're right point taken", she said. Noah stirred his coffee before taking a sip. "So have you been taking your studies seriously?" He asked. "What are you my mother?" She asked jokingly. "Hey I just what to see you make it out of here", he said.

"Okay sorry. Yes, I am. I'm studying really hard", she said. Noah smiled, "How hard?" He said getting interested. "When I'm not with anybody else, or I don't have class then I get out my books, and study", she said.

Noah clapped his hands, "Bravo I didn't think I'd see the day", he said. Katie rolled her eyes, "You're so mean", she said smiling. They laughed some more.

"What about your major? I gotta know what that is", he said. "I'm not 100% sure on what I want it to be", she said. "Well just think about what you like to do, and try to put it in the real world", he said. Katie looked away, "Well I've thought about it before, and there is something that has me interested", she said as a small smile formed on her face. "Which is?" Noah injected. "Pre-Med", she said softly. She finally looked at him to find him smiling back at her. "Any ideas on what kind field you might want to be in? That's if you pursue it", he said. "I haven't figured that out yet but all I know is I want to help people, and by being a doctor I know I can do that", she said.

"So pre-med?" He asked. Katie thought about it before she settled on the idea, "Yeah pre-med", she said. "That's good", Noah said. "You think I could really be a doctor?" She asked unsure. Noah nodded, "If you study hard enough, and are willing to put in the effort then yes", he said. Katie smiled at him. A doctor. Noah would have never guessed but when she told him why it made him see Katie in a new light.

* * *

"Next", Trent called out. He was in the music auditorium holding auditions so he could start a new band. He realized that just because The Drama Brothers weren't ever going to get back together didn't mean he couldn't pursue his music career that's the only reason why he came to RU was so he could study music. Since he didn't want a solo career just yet he started to get to work on some fliers right away then he posted them up everywhere he could.

He put up an announcement on Facebook too where he knew people would definitely see his request. He gave the when, and where. When he came to the auditorium that morning the whole place was flooded with people who wanted to try out.

However everybody who had tried out so far was awful. He spent the whole morning, and half the afternoon dealing with people who were failing the auditions. He couldn't entertain the thought of being in a band with any of them. He was at the point where he wondered if people were just there so they could hang out with a Total Drama cast mate for the day. He couldn't find one person instead he was giving out rejections left, and right.

"You didn't like it? Because if you didn't I can do it over", the guy said. Trent held up his hand, "That won't be necessary", he said. The guy still didn't move, "I can do better. Let me do it again. Please", he begged. He started to sing, and play his guitar again but Trent wasn't having any of it. "No thank you", Trent said over his playing. The guy still played, and Trent covered his ears.

"What about now? Am I in?" The guy asked when he finished not realizing the distress he had put the musician through. Trent uncovered his ears after he realized the guy was done, "Don't call me. I'll call you. Thank you", he said.

The guy smiled, and walked away thinking he was going to get a call telling him he was in the band unfortunately for him that wasn't going to happen. Trent had to tell that to some people just so they would leave. He took a sip of his water, and told the remaining people that he was taking a 10-minute break.

He groaned today had been a disaster. A total of 100 people had showed up, and 50 had already gone. Now he had to deal with the next half. The campus was full of students, and when he saw that 100 of them were ready to audition he thought he would have no problem picking some people. But with the first half being terrible he didn't expect much from the other half. He finished his water, and sighed. He may as well get this over with. He called in the next person.

* * *

Justin arrived at the place where his photoshoot was being held at. Today was the day he would make a name for himself. Daryl walked up to him, "Justin man I'm glad you showed up", he said shaking his hand. Justin smiled, "You said I have what it takes to be model. I had to show up if I want to do this", he said.

Daryl led Justin over to where a bunch of lights, and cameras were being set up. There was a crew of people working frantically to get everything ready. Daryl introduced him to the camera man. After the equipment was set up they got Justin to stand in front of a white back drop.

"Alright so all I'm going to need you to do is just stand there, and pose", the camera man said from behind his camera. Justin nodded his head. Daryl stood off to the side, "You ready for this Justin?" He said giving him a thumbs up. "You bet I am", Justin said returning the thumbs up. Daryl smiled at him, and gave the crew the signal. Justin smiled as the cameras started snapping.

* * *

Duncan walked around the campus for a few hours when he spotted Courtney. He sighed, it's time he stopped running, and be a man. He was bound to run into her sooner, or later, and sooner was a lot better than later.

He walked up to her. "Hey Courtney", he said. She looked at him, and like he expected she wasn't happy to see him. "Duncan", she hissed. "Look I just wanted to apologize for how I acted the other day. I was way out of line, and-", he was stopped when Courtney slapped him.

"Stop coming near me", she snapped. Duncan stood there touching his cheek, "Okay", he said. Courtney stormed away. Duncan watched her go with a disappointed look.

* * *

Beth sighed again as she continued looking through her book. She heard a slight cough that got her attention. When she looked up her eyes went wide with shock when she saw Brady standing right there. She gasped, and rubbed her eyes when she looked again she saw that it was some other guy.

"I would like to buy this book please", he said annoyed. "Y-y-yeah sure", she stuttered taking the book, and scanning it. The guy gave her a strange look before walking away.

Beth turned away, and shook her head. She took a couple of deep breaths to pull herself together but she was still shaken up. For a second she thought he had come looking for her. She wouldn't put it past him when Brady wanted something he got it. When her shift was done she hurried out.

As she walked back to the girls' dorm she thought she had seen him again. It seemed like he was everywhere, and every time she thought he was following her. When she got to her dorm room she just stood there.

Not too long after arriving she heard the door close behind her. She felt her entire body go numb. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She screamed, and ran to the corner of the room.

"Beth it's ok it's just me", Lindsay said running over. Beth didn't hear her instead she stayed huddle in the corner. Her eyes wide with fear. She looked like a scared animal being stalked. Lindsay tried to get her to snap her out of it.

Beth blinked her eyes a couple times before it became clear that it was Lindsay. "Lindsay?" Beth said. "It's me", Lindsay said softly. "I'm ok", Beth said quickly getting up. "Are you sure?" Lindsay asked. "Yeah I'm sure", Beth lied. "Beth", Lindsay said with concern. "Really I'm ok", Beth told her.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Lindsay asked "Lindsay I said I'm ok just drop it", Beth snapped. Lindsay stared at her then nodded her head somberly.

* * *

Trent walked around the campus in distraught. Just like he expected the other half was just as terrible as the first if not more, and he didn't even think that was possible. He groaned loudly, he wasted the entire day auditioning countless people, and he had no band to show for it.

He sat down on a bench, and pulled out his guitar. He started playing a new song he was working on. "That sounds good", he heard a voice say after a few minutes. Trent stopped playing, and looked at the person. It was Gwen. "Thanks Gwen", he said. Gwen sat down next to him. They smiled at each other.

"So did you just come up with that?" She asked. Trent shook his head, "No it's something that I've been working on", he said. "Well you should keep working on it. It sounds great", she said. "Thanks. So I haven't seen you around where have you been?" He asked.

"Here, and there", she said. Trent chuckled, "Care to elaborate?" He joked. Gwen blushed, "My dorm room, the library, anyplace where I can study. I've been trying to keep up with class work", she explained. "I hear you on that", he said. They talked a little more about a bunch things like different assignments, their professors, and trying to stay away from crazed fans but mostly how they can't find time to just relax without falling behind in their classes.

"It seems a lot people only want to party though I don't know how anybody finds time for partying. It can get annoying like two nights ago the dorm room next to mine was partying. I couldn't get any sleep, and I had class the next day", Trent said. Gwen nodded, "Yeah but Geoff doesn't seem to mind he loves it", she said. "I can see why. People are still talking about his party", Trent said.

"Well to be fair it was a great party", she said. "You were there?" Trent asked shocked. "Yeah I have a little party side", Gwen said smiling. "Well I would have loved to see you but I had my hands full with Izzy", he said. He explained how Izzy went off the rails at the party.

Gwen scoffed, and rolled her eyes. "Typical Izzy", she said. "Just when you think she couldn't surprise you more she does", he said. They laughed a bit. Gwen looked at her phone, "I gotta go", she said standing up. "Ok", he said.

They hugged, "Nice talking to you Trent", she said. Trent smiled, "Same here", he said. Gwen turned around, and went to her next class with a smile on her face.

* * *

After his photoshoot Justin headed back to campus. Daryl told him that he would send out his photos to different modeling agencies. Everybody was confident that he would get a job somewhere. Justin arrived in his dorm room where he found Trent sitting in a chair playing his guitar.

"You wouldn't believe the day I had", Justin announced smiling. "Well mine was a bummer", Trent said. Justin ignored his statement, "Daryl said my photoshoot went great, and that the photographer loved me especially my face", he said. Trent looked at him, "So you're a model now?" He asked.

"No they got to send out my photos to different agencies first", Justin said annoyed. "So you're a guy who may have wasted his time getting your pictures taken, and there's no definite chance anybody will hire you?" Trent said. Justin snorted, "Are you kidding? Hello did I not mention that they loved my face? I have a hot body, and a handsome face everybody agrees that there is no reason why nobody shouldn't hire me. It's process everybody has to wait", Justin snapped.

"Dude I was just playing. Chill", Trent said holding up his hands. Justin looked through a couple of his photos, and held two up on both sides of his face. "Which looks better?" Justin asked him.

Trent shrugged, "I don't know the first picture", he said. Justin looked at the picture, "I think I'll go with the second picture", he said tossing the first aside then hanging the second on the wall. Trent sighed, "Whatever you say", he said then went back to playing his guitar.

"Sometime soon I could be in France, or New York maybe California", Justin said running a comb through his hair. Trent spoke up, "Meanwhile I'll be here without a band with my life seemly going nowhere", he said. Justin looked at him, "Don't worry Trent you're nice looking not as good looking as me but you'll do ok in the world. I'm sure you'll find something then settle down with some nice girl. If it makes you feel better when I tell people the story of my success I'll mention you", he said.

Trent raised an eyebrow, "Thanks. I think", he said. "You're welcome", Justin said smiling. Trent sighed again while making a mental note to never look to Justin for compassion again.

* * *

Noah, and Katie walked into the common room to find a banner hanging that had, 'Rush Week', written on it. There were a bunch of people at different tables. Everybody was scattered around chatting excitedly with each other. Noah groaned, "Not this time of the year", he said. "What's Rush Week?" Katie wondered. "Let's just say a time where people put you through humiliating challenges, and grueling tasks. Think of it as Total Drama except there's no money involved", he said.

Katie gasped, "That sounds awful", she said. "That's because it is. At least that's how my brother describes it", Noah said. "I still don't understand what it is", Katie said still confused. Noah sighed, "It's when different Fraternities, and Sororities get together to recruit new members to join", he said. Katie clapped her hands, and squealed. "That sounds like so much fun. I always wondered what it would be like to be in a sorority", she said.

Noah smiled at her, "Well despite what they put you through I heard it's quiet the bonding experience. Some of the them even do good work for the community. I think it would be good for you", he told her.

"You think so?" She asked looking at him. "Yeah", he said honestly. "Then I'm gonna do it but I'm gonna talk to Sadie first to see if she wants to join with me. What about you I'm sure you can find a fraternity you like", she said looking at him again.

Noah shook his head, "No thanks. Frats are not for me", he said. Katie playfully shoved him, "What? Not up for the challenge?" She teased. Noah rolled his eyes, "Yup that's it", he said. "Come on you hang out with Owen. How different can hanging out with a bunch of Fraternities members be?" She said.

Noah looked at her, "Exactly I already have Owen I don't need anymore just like him", he said. Katie playfully shoved him again before running over to a table where a bunch of girls sat handing out fliers. Noah followed chuckling.

* * *

Bridgette found Courtney lying on her bed in their dorm room. "So Geoff tells me you slapped Duncan today", Bridgette said. "That's right", Courtney said without any compassion.

Bridgette sighed then sat down in the chair, "Courtney I think you're being a little hard on Duncan", she said. "I don't care", Courtney said sharply. Bridgette flinched, "Well that's a little harsh don't you think?" She asked. Courtney looked at her, "So now you're sticking up for him?" She said.

Bridgette held up hands while shaking her head, "No. By no means am I defending him. I still think he's an ass for what he did to you but I am saying that I think he's actually sorry for what happened. Does it change what he did? No but he is sorry", she said.

Courtney rolled her eyes, "Please I can't believe you're falling for his crap. The poor me, my ex hates me, and now she won't take me back even though it's my fault she won't, routine", she said using a fake pity me voice. Then went back to staring at the ceiling.

"I understand your anger I really do but don't you think you should try to make peace with Duncan? I'm not saying you have to get back together with him but to just put aside your anger. I don't know what else you want him to do", Bridgette said. Courtney looked at her again, "The only thing I want is for Duncan to just leave me alone", she said.

 **A/N- I know it's short compare to most of my other chapters but I believe I got the point across. Did you like it? What are your thoughts? Should Beth tell someone about Brady? Are you liking Noah, and Katie together? Tell me what you think in the comments. Hello by Adele.**


	8. Burn

**A/N- Hey guys here's chapter eight of Total Drama College Life. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

 **Chapter Summary- Courtney wants to do something wild before cracking down on college work. Heather gets an idea. Owen gets sicker, and Sierra moves on from Cody.**

Courtney sat in her dorm room staring at her computer screen then at the paper that was clutched in her hand. A **B**. She got a **B** on her first paper of the semester. How could she let this happen? What did she do wrong? She had worked for hours on that stupid paper, and spent days revising it. You could only imagine her shock when her professor passed back her paper, and she saw a **B** written on it.

She threw the paper down on the floor, and stomped on it. In high school had she turned in that exact same paper it would have gotten an **A** for sure. She knew she was probably making a big deal out of nothing. If it was any other student, they would be happy that they got a **B** on their first paper because to some people a **B** wasn't something to get upset about.

But Courtney wasn't any other student. A **B** was nothing to be proud of. Her father didn't except **B's** from her. When she was at home it was either an **A** , or nothing. Now here she was with a **B** on a college paper, and she took AP classes in high school for crying out loud.

She shook her head slowly before turning back to her computer. There was a test in her next class, and she had an hour left so she was going to study for it. No way was she going to fail it, she couldn't.

* * *

Sierra was sitting on a bench outside watching people pass by. She sighed, and looked at her phone. She stared at a picture of her, and Cody then looked at the delete button at the bottom right hand corner of the phone.

She was still trying to get over seeing him with Amber. It was taking time but every day she was getting a little better, and the pain was starting to go away. For days now though she was debating getting rid of the picture but she couldn't. There was some other stuff too that was crammed in a box that she had put in the back of her closet. She was trying to bury every memory that the two had ever made together but she didn't want to forget him. Sure she didn't want to be upset but that didn't mean she wanted to forget about him. The stuff was just too painful to keep around though.

Everything that reminded her of him burned. She knew what she had to do but she didn't know if she could bring herself to do it just yet. But if she was ever going to truly be happy again, and move on she was going to have to do it.

DJ walked up to her, "Can I sit?" He asked. Sierra looked at him, "Sure", she said. DJ sat down, "That's a nice a picture. When was it taken?" He asked pointing at it. Sierra smiled at the memory, "When we went to the amusement park right after World Tour. He didn't want to go at first but I dragged him there anyway, and got him to go on a roller coaster with me. After that he relaxed, and we had fun the rest of the day. I believe we had really made some progress because after that we had gotten closer. I kept this picture as a cover photo for my phone screen to be a reminder", she said.

DJ moved a string of hair from her face, "I know you miss him", he said. Sierra nodded, "Every single day. Have seen him?" She asked looking at him. "Yeah I've seen him around", he said. "Who's he with?" She asked. "Amber among other girls who follow him around", he replied.

Sierra nodded again as she continued to stare at the picture. "I need to see him", she said after awhile. "I can arrange that", he said. Sierra shook her head, "No I'll find him", she said. DJ put his arm around her.

* * *

Heather leaned back against the side of her bed. She looked at the empty bottle of wine that was next to her then rubbed her temple as she tried to remember what happened. She looked over at the shirtless guy sitting next to her, and then the memories came flooding back.

She had met the dude at a bar the other night. She had bought some liquor, and then they came back to her dorm room. She sighed he was just another guy in her long list of failed attempts to hurt Alejandro who she still couldn't get a reaction from. She didn't even bother getting to know the guy's name this time.

"I think we're out", she told him. "Whatever", he just said. "That's your cue to leave", she said. He rolled his eyes, "Bummer", he said sarcastically. He put on his shirt, and left.

Heather got dressed then went to take a look at herself in the bathroom mirror. She looked terrible compared to how she usually looked. Her eyes were red, her hair was a mess, and her makeup was smudged.

This wasn't her. Sure she was no stranger to random hookups but they were never as frequent as this. She would never classify herself as slut like she would now. Alejandro did this to her. She was only acting out just to hurt him. If he would just give her what she wanted then she could focus on other stuff, and stop sleeping with these losers.

She took some Tylenol for her headache, and fixed herself up. Afterwards she went back out to her room, and checked her purse to see how much money she had left. She wasn't surprised when she saw that she didn't have any cash left. Figures, she has been spending a lot of money lately.

She went to the nearest ATM on campus but when she tried to withdraw some cash it said her card had been declined. She tried it again, and the same thing happened. How was this possible? When she came there she had a $1,000 in her bank account courtesy of her dad.

She went back to her dorm room, and called her dad. "Hello", Mr. Lane answered. "Hi daddy", she said using a sweet little girl voice. Her dad sighed over the phone, "What do you want Heather?" He asked.

She scoffed well that wasn't a nice greeting considering she hadn't called home since she left. "I can't call home to say hi?" She asked in the same voice. "Look Heather I'm really busy right now so just tell me what you want", Mr. Lane said.

"I need money", she said no longer using her sweet voice. She thought she heard him scoff over the phone. "I gave you money", he said. "Well I need more", she said. "Well I gave you more than enough so you're just going to have to make do with what you have left", he said.

"Yeah about that I don't have anymore", she told him. "What do you mean you don't have anymore? What happen to the money I sent you?" He asked angrily. "I spent it", she said bluntly. "How the hell did you spend a $1,000?" He almost shouted.

"On stuff. But that doesn't matter now. Can you send me some more?" She asked. She heard somebody speak in the background then her father say something before answering her question. "No. I gave you a grand, and you managed to spend it in less than a month so now you're on your own", he told her.

"What?" She said. "I'm sorry Heather but your gonna have to learn somehow", he said. "But that's not fair", she practically whined. "I can give you some more next month but you can bet it won't be a $1,000 like last time", he said.

Next month, Heather wasn't sure she could survive until then, and she wasn't gonna try. "Can't I have what you were going to give me next month now?" She asked. "No", he said. "So what am I supposed to do for money until then?" She asked.

"I don't know Heather get a job", he spat. "Get job? I don't know how to do anything", she said. "That's why you're at college so you can learn, and so you can get a career later then you can stop using your parents hard earn money. Now I gotta go", he said.

"No don't hang up. Please just send me more money, and you won't hear from me again until Christmas break", she begged. "Look Heather I don't have time for this your sister is sick, and I need to take her to the hospital", he said.

"Wait so April's home? Why does she get to stay home, and I had to leave?" She asked. "You have a scholarship remember?" He said. "That still doesn't explain why she's still at home", she said through gritted teeth. If anything April should have been long gone. She usually was by now.

"That's none of your business. Don't you have a class to get to?" He asked. "No", she responded. "Then good bye Heather", he said. "Not until you tell me why April gets to stay at home", she said quickly before he could hang up. "I'm not having this discussion with you", he said.

"Why her, and not me? Just tell me", she said. "Heather, drop it", he warned. "I always knew she was your favorite", she mumbled. "Heather April is not my favorite", he said.

"Do you know she's been saying things about me on the internet? You should read what she wrote", she told him. "I don't have time for this right now. I need to take April to the hospital", he said. "Dad she doesn't need a hospital I bet you she's faking", Heather said. "That's enough I don't want to hear another word about this. Goodbye", he snapped before hanging up. Leaving Heather standing there surprised.

* * *

Owen laid in his bed groaning, "Noah", he managed to call out. "Here I am big guy", Noah said rushing over. "Water", Owen said. "Here you go", Noah said handing him some water.

Owen drank the whole bottle. He had been doing that a lot lately. Noah looked at him. Owen had been sick for a while he was drinking a lot of water, over sleeping, and his appetite had increased by a large amount.

"How are you feeling today?" Noah asked sitting on the edge of the bed. "Horrible", Owen moaned. Noah sighed he couldn't watch this anymore, "Owen why don't you go to the doctor?" He asked.

Owen panicked, "No, no doctor", he said. "You've been sick for a while I'm worried about you", Noah said. "I hate doctors you that", Owen said.

"What's wrong with the doctor?" Noah asked raising an eyebrow. "Needles", Owen whispered. "They may not stick you with a needle", Noah lied. If Owen went to the doctor, they were definably going to stick him with a needle but Noah wasn't going to tell him that.

"I'm not going to the doctor, and you can't make me", Owen said. "Ok I won't", Noah said. Owen sighed with relief.

Izzy barged into the room, "Hi guys", she called out happily. "Hey Izzy", Noah greeted before turning his attention back to Owen. Owen waved weakly at his girlfriend.

"Is Owen feeling better?" She asked bouncing over. Noah shook his head, "No he's still pretty weak", he answered looking at her. Izzy climbed up in the bed with Owen, and laid her head on his. "Aww my poor baby. Tell Izzy what's hurting you", she said.

"I just feel really tired right now", Owen said. "Aww poor Big O", Izzy said then she kissed his forehead. Owen giggled, "I feel better with you here Izzy", he said. She kissed his forehead again, and Owen giggled some more.

Noah rolled his eyes, "Now I think I'm going to be sick", he mumbled. "Are you jealous Noah?" Izzy teased. Noah scoffed, "Nope not really", he said. "Good", Izzy smiled before looking at Owen. "I'm thirsty", Owen said grabbing another water.

"Maybe you should go to the doctor Owen", Izzy suggested. "That's what I told him", Noah said. "Then why won't he go?" Izzy asked looking at Noah. Noah looked at Owen, "He hates the doctor", he said.

"I hate needles", Owen whined. "Needles aren't so bad", Izzy said smiling. "See Owen? Now will you go?" Noah asked. "No they'll hurt me", Owen said about to cry.

Izzy jumped off the bed, "I won't let them hurt you Big O. If they do I'll have them running", she said trying to act ferocious. "Sit down Izzy", Noah said grabbing her arm. Izzy sat back down on the other side of Owen. Owen laughed, "Thanks a lot Izzy but I'm alright really", he said looking at her. "Okay", she said before kissing his lips.

Noah stared at them, "I'm gonna leave you two love birds alone. Izzy look after him", he said standing up. Izzy continued to kiss Owen while giving Noah a thumbs up. Noah shook his head smiling, and left.

* * *

Cody was at the student bookstore talking to another fan of his. He was there originally with Amber to buy books but this fan, Audrey, took his attention away from that. "I never thought I would get to meet you in person", Audrey said giggling.

Cody leaned against a bookcase, "I'm always glad to meet a fan", he said. "I'm happy that you took the time to talk to me. I saw you in here but I was afraid you wouldn't give me the time of day. You know since you're a celebrity, and everything", she said.

Cody smiled, "Well you seem like a nice girl I'm glad that I did take the time to talk to you. So what else about me made you hesitant before approaching me?" He asked crossing his arms. Andrey blushed, "Well you're very handsome that's the main reason", she answered.

Cody gave a small laugh, "Thank you. I happen to think you're a very pretty girl", he told her. Andrey blushed again, "You're very sweet. Everybody says you are, and now I know why", she said. "You are too", he said. Andrey giggled again, "Thank you", she said.

"You wanna go grab a coffee, or something? I would love to get to know you better", he said. "Really? I would love too. Wait what about your girlfriend?" She asked looking over at Amber who was talking to another girl. Cody glanced over at her, "Amber's not my girlfriend. She won't care", he said.

"Are you sure?" Audrey asked raising an eyebrow. "Yeah. Don't worry about her", he said. "Then okay", Andrey smiled happily.

Sierra came into the bookstore. She saw Cody talking to some girl, and walked over to them. "Hi Cody", she said. Cody looked away from Andrey when he saw Sierra. "Hey Sierra", he said.

Sierra looked at Andrey then at Cody, "Can we talk outside? Alone?" She asked. "Sure", he said happily. "Thanks", Sierra said. Cody looked at Andrey, "Can you give us a minute?" He asked her. Andrey nodded, "Okay", she said. Cody smiled at Sierra but she didn't smile back they went outside, and sat down on a bench.

"I'm glad you're finally talking to me again. I've missed you", he said looking at her. Sierra looked at her entwined fingers, "I've missed you too", she said.

Cody put a hand on her back, "Then what's wrong? Why haven't you been talking to me?" He asked. "Cody you know why", she said finally looking at him. "Look Sierra just because I've been hanging out with Amber doesn't mean we can't be friends I've already explained that", he said.

Sierra nodded, "I know but that's not why", she said. Cody looked confused, "Can you explain why?" He asked. Sierra sighed, "Cody when I think about you I still get upset but I know I can't keep doing that. I can't keep crying because you were never my boyfriend, and I'm just now starting to realize that. I don't want you to feel guilty just because you're sleeping with somebody else. I want you to be happy", she told him.

Cody nodded, "Thank you for saying that. That's very big of you. Very mature. That's why I'm glad I became your friend, and got to know you a little more because even before the finale of World Tour I saw that you really wanted me to be happy. You were willing to do anything to make sure I would win even if it meant you couldn't. I would never have made it as far as I did without your help", he said.

Sierra sniffed but didn't cry after he said that. "I was only on that show because you were. I wanted to meet you ever since I saw you on the first season of Total Drama Island", she said.

"I'm glad to know you were probably my first fan", he said. Sierra clenched her hands tighter together. This was going to be hard.

Tears started falling down her face. "Cody I want to move on. I want to move on from you. I want to move forward with my life, and start fresh. I want to date other guys, and that's what I'm gonna do. I'm going to fall in love with somebody else, and I'm going to love them hard. I'm going to get to a place where what I felt for you is nothing but a distance memory. But to do that I can't see you again", she said.

"Sierra, no", Cody said softly. "No Cody this is for the best because if I'm going to move on then I'm gonna have to do it away from you. Where I know it'll be easier. I've focused on your happiness for so long now I'm ready to focus on my own. If I can get to that place in my life then maybe someday we can be friends again, and go back to spending time with each other", she said.

Cody sniffed, and swallowed the lump in his throat. "How long is that going to take?" He asked. Sierra shook her head, "I'm not sure. It's going to take some time though. I can't tell how I'll feel in the future but I do know we can't be friends right now. Just understand it's not because I hate you. It's because I want to get to that place where I'm not still captivated by you", she said.

Cody just nodded, "Yeah that's makes sense. I can understand that", he said trying not to cry. "Thank you, this is hard on me too just so you know", she said. "I believe you but when you get to that place come find me", Cody said. Sierra nodded her head slowly, "I will", she said. Cody tried to smile but couldn't. There was nothing to smile about in this situation so he hugged her instead, and he was so happy when she hugged him back.

After that she left, and he sadly watched her go. He walked back into the bookstore. He thought about when he first met her, and how she scared him. If she would have left him alone at the beginning of World Tour, he would have been happy, relieved even but not now. Now that he had gotten to know her, and they had become close it just hurts to see her go.

He found Andrey standing in the same place where he left her. "You ok?" Andrey asked concerned. "No but I will be", he said. "Was that your girlfriend?" She asked. Cody looked back at the door, "No just an old friend", he said. After a few minutes he left the bookstore with Andrey.

* * *

Courtney returned to her room an hour later. She took her test last class, and she was sure that she had failed it. She sat down at the desk, and stared at her **B** paper.

It wasn't just the paper now it was tests too. What was happening to her? In high school she got **A's** on her papers, and when she took a test she left the room feeling very good about it. She had a good reason too because she always passed.

She looked at the **B** again, and thought about how it might as well be an **F**. If she missed an answer on that test she may as well have failed that too. She crumbled up the paper, and threw it away. Time to get to work on her next paper, and this time she was going to get an **A**.

She worked for what felt like hours but every time she read it over she felt like it wasn't good enough so she would erase it, and start over again. After wasting what was the fourth piece of paper she took a break. She wasn't tired her hand just hurt. She felt herself start to fume. This shouldn't be happening. She should be writing papers, and turning them in early.

She signed onto her computer, and checked her Facebook. She saw a bunch of pictures that were taken right there on campus. Some were of a bunch of students at parties (Geoff was in a lot of those) the others were of students doing different things with the Total Drama cast.

Bridgette came into the room as Courtney was scrolling through different pictures. Courtney pointed at the screen, "When was this picture taken?" She asked when she heard Bridgette walk in. Bridgette looked at the picture it was of her, and several other students with other Total Drama casts mates throwing water balloons at other students.

Bridgette laughed, "That was taken a few days ago. Some of the upper classmen decided to prank us freshmen by throwing water balloons at us. So we decided to fight by throwing water balloons back at them", she answered.

"It looks like you guys were having fun", Courtney said. "We were", Bridgette said. Courtney scrolled down to another picture, and saw Gwen dancing at a party. "Okay now when did _this_ happen?" Courtney asked still looking at the picture.

"That was at Geoff's party remember?" Bridgette said. "I don't remember _that_ ", Courtney said. "That's because you left early", Bridgette reminded her.

Courtney kept scrolling through until a picture of Duncan caught her eye. As she stared at the photo she began think it was his fault that college was becoming such a challenge. She began thinking the reason why she couldn't concentrate was because of him.

At least she thinks it's because of him. It's true he was still bothering her but she couldn't say it was just because of him. There had to be something else going on.

She looked at his picture some more. She had wasted a lot time on that stupid relationship because she thought he was a nice guy with a good heart, and why? Because she saw him replace DJ's stupid pet rabbit with another so he wouldn't be sad anymore? As she thought about it she couldn't help but smile. It was sweet of him even when he tried to act like it wasn't.

After she found herself getting distracted by more memories of him she slammed her computer shut, and went back to working on her next paper. Bridgette watched her scribble away, "In a rush much?" She joked. "Yeah", Courtney grunted.

"When's it due?" Bridgette asked. "Two weeks", Courtney answered. "How long have you been working on it?" Bridgette asked. Courtney continued writing, "Let's just say this is my fourth piece of paper", she replied.

"Courtney it's not due for awhile relax", Bridgette said. "I did, I took a break, and now I'm ready to get back to work", Courtney said. "What was wrong with the other drafts?" Bridgette asked. "They weren't good enough", Courtney answered.

"I'm sure you're overreacting", Bridgette said. "No last time I did a paper I didn't do good, and it was better written than those drafts were", Courtney said as she continued to write. "What did you get on it?" Bridgette asked.

"A **B** ", Courtney said angrily. Bridgette smiled, "A **B** is good", she said. Courtney slammed her pencil down before turning around, "A **B** is not good. I can do better. I should have done better, and I didn't", she said. "It's just a **B** Court. It's nothing to get upset about", Bridgette said.

"You don't understand", Courtney whispered before turning back around to her paper. She started writing again. "Courtney stop", Bridgette said turning her back around. "Bridgette please", Courtney said.

"No Courtney you need to chill, or else you're going to miss out on some very important things. You are going to work yourself to the bone now then after you graduate you're going to have a bunch of responsibilities", Bridgette explained. Courtney thought about it before she realized Bridgette was right. She was working herself to the bone, and she was missing out on a bunch of fun things. Maybe she got a **B** on her paper because she was overworking herself.

She did what to do something fun, and now that she thought about it they weren't a month into the semester yet. Midterms weren't starting for a couple of weeks, and finals weren't until the end of the semester. Maybe she did have plenty of time before she started cracking down on her studies.

But she was still worried if she slacked off when the time came she wouldn't be as prepared like she should be. She didn't want to neglect her classes either. What was she going to do? A side of her was itching to have fun while the other side knew her studies were too important to put off for too long.

"I need to do something fun. But it has to be something that will satisfy me so that when I look back on this time I can say I actually did something exciting", Courtney said. "What did you have in mind?" Bridgette asked smiling. Courtney shook her head, "Nothing right now but I want to do something not really dangerous but wild, and unexpected. Something that will get my adrenalin pumping so that by the time I'm done I can fully focus on my work with no problems", she said. "I'll help you anyway I can", Bridgette offered. "It shouldn't be too hard. It's college there's always something exciting to do", Courtney said.

* * *

Noah found Katie walking by herself. He went to catch up with her. "Hey Katie", he said when he caught up to her. Katie still kept walking, "Hey Noah", she said. Noah looked at her she looked exhausted. "You want to tell me why you're walking by yourself?" He asked.

Katie sighed, "It's for the Sorority that I'm pledging for. They're making us walk outside the campus grounds for 10 miles, and back", she complained. "So you decided to go through with it", Noah said referring to her joining a sorority. Katie nodded, "Yeah", she said.

"You want some company?" He asked. Katie looked at him as he continued to walk beside her, "You sure?" She asked. Noah nodded, "Yeah I don't mind. I have nothing else better to do", he said. Katie smiled, "That's nice of you", she said. Noah shrugged like it was no big deal. Lately he had come to enjoy her company.

"So I don't see Sadie anywhere don't tell me she finished before you did", he joked. Katie let out a frustrated sigh, "We had a huge fall out", she told him. "Why?" He asked "She didn't want to join a sorority with me. She said we hadn't planned on doing any but I really wanted to so I did it anyway, and that made her mad", Katie explained.

"Sounds bad", Noah commented. Katie nodded, "It was. Now she won't talk to me", she said looking off to the side a little. Noah decided to change the subject, "What else have they had you doing?" He asked. Katie looked at him, and smiled. "Well at first it started out with us just cleaning up their house, washing their clothes, washing their cars, and repainting their house. After a while though things got weird, like they told us not to speak for a whole day, and sometimes they made us jump around like idiots. I thought we were just going to be their maids until they started making us act like fools. They told a girl to eat cat food, and guess what? She actually did it", Katie said with a sick look on her face.

Noah mirrored her look, "Man, and here I thought Fraternity hazing was bad. It sounds like you guys get it worse", he said. "I'm just glad it wasn't me they made eat cat food. I don't think I could have gone through with it. I guess it just goes to show you what some people will do to get accepted. But it hasn't been so bad, you were right about it being a bonding experience because me, and the other girls that are pledging have gotten close as a result of it", she said.

Noah continued listening to her talk about her pledging experience, and didn't get bored. Katie on the other hand was just happy that Noah decided to tag along with her. She didn't even care about the long miles, or that her feet were starting to hurt. They continued walking, and talking as they reached the outside of the campus grounds.

* * *

DJ, and Owen sat outside a café at a table. "I think you should go to the doctor", DJ said after taking a look at him. Owen groaned, "Why does everybody keep telling me that?" He whined. "Man look at yourself", DJ said handing him his phone so he could look at his refection.

Owen put down the phone, "I'm outside aren't I? I can't be that sick", he said. After that he took a big yawn. DJ narrowed his eyes, "Only because Izzy dragged you out", he said. Owen smiled at Izzy's name, "Yeah she thinks if I get out, and stretched my legs I'll feel better. She was right because I do feel better I guess I just needed some air", he said.

"I don't think a lack of fresh air is the problem", DJ said. "I'm fine so everybody can just stop worrying", Owen said. His mouth began to feel dry so he took a drink of his water.

Izzy ran passed them, and they heard somebody scream. Owen groaned, "What now?" He said as he watched her run. "You better go after her", DJ said.

Owen got up, and found the energy to run after her. "Izzy wait up", he called out. Izzy just kept running away so Owen had no choice but to speed up, and keep calling after her. He tripped over a small rock, and fell on the sidewalk.

Izzy turn around when she heard him scream out in pain, and ran back to him. "What happened Big O?" She asked. Owen held onto his knee where there was a big cut, "I tripped", he said. He touched the cut, and winched at the pain.

Izzy put his arm around her neck to help him stand when she saw he couldn't. "I'll help you get back to your dorm room", she said. Owen limped as she helped him back to the boys' dorm but couldn't take his eyes off the cut.

* * *

After going out to look for a job Heather came back to her dorm room angry. Her father told her to get a job but when she looked around campus the only places that were hiring were stupid fast food restaurants, and no way in hell was she working at any of those. She didn't know what she was going to do. She had never had a job before. She was used to her parents giving her money instead of working for it.

Damn that April. If their father wasn't so distracted by her then Heather was sure she could have talked him into giving her some more money. She looked into her empty wallet, and just stared into it. She had no money, and no job.

She thought back to what her father said about her being at college so she can learn to do something. She didn't want to learn to do anything. Had she got to keep her $1,000,000 then she would have invested it in something worthwhile without having to work a day in her life but that plan didn't work out like she wanted it too.

She growled as it started to sink in that she was going to have to take her classes seriously. Problem was she hated every class that she had because none of them interested her. She was pretty good in her economics class but it's not something she liked to do. The only class that she really enjoyed was her fashion class but that's only because she loved fashion it's not like she'll ever be a famous fashion designer, or anything.

She heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Heather called out. The door slightly opened, "It's me", Lindsay said poking her head in the door. "What do you want?" Heather asked. "I want to come in. Can I?" Lindsay asked. "Is there a black ribbon on the doorknob?" Heather asked. Lindsay looked at the doorknob, "No", she answered. "Then you can come in", Heather snapped.

Lindsay smiled, and walked in. She sat at the desk then started drawing on a big piece of drawing paper. Heather was curious so she walked over. She peered over Lindsay's shoulder, and was amazed at what she saw. Lindsay was sketching a dress design.

Lindsay stopped sketching, "Heather I can't concentrate with you peering over my shoulder", she said. "You're pretty good at something when you put your mind to it", Heather said. Lindsay smiled, "Thanks", she said before going back to her sketching.

Heather went to sit on her bed, and watched as Lindsay sketched. Suddenly a light bulb went off inside her head. Her money troubles were about to be over, and Lindsay was her ticket to making more.

It was a no brainer that Heather loved money, and she was doing good in her economics class so she knew how to manage money. She wasn't too creative when it came to ideas though but she knew talent when she saw it. "How good are you at making those designs into clothes?" Heather asked.

Lindsay looked over her shoulder, "I'm pretty good at it. The professor said I'm the best in the class", she answered. "Have you thought about selling your designs?" Heather asked. Lindsay put a finger on her chin as she thought about, "I…", she began but was cut off. "Let me break it down for you. People would pay money for the kind of clothes you design", Heather said.

Lindsy started to speak, "Yeah but…" she was cut off again. "I want to start a business", Heather told her. Lindsay looked around before pointing at herself, "With me?", she asked. "Yes with you", Heather said. "Why?" Lindsay asked. "Why not? You've got the ideas, and I got the financial knowledge. Face it we need each other", Heather said.

"So we'd be partners?" Lindsay asked. Heather nodded, "Yeah. Partners. So what'd you say?" She asked. Lindsay looked at her, "No thanks", she said before going back to her sketch. Heather walked over, "We could make good money together", she said. Lindsay eyes narrowed at her, "I know that but I don't want to work with you", she said. "Why not?" Heather asked. "First off I don't like you, and if I were to start a business with anybody it wouldn't be with you. Second off you don't like me. The way you've been treating me proves it. I still have strings of blue in my hair", Lindsay said holding up a piece of her hair. "You don't have to like somebody to start a business with them. If both people have the resources then they can put aside their differences to do something great", Heather said.

"Again anybody but you", Lindsay said angrily. "Why else won't you work with me? Is it because you don't trust me?" Heather asked. Okay that was a stupid question. "Yes", Lindsay said.

"Is this about how I got you voted off on Total Drama Island?" Heather asked. "Yes", Lindsay said again. Heather scoffed, "I'm sorry, there. I didn't know you were the type of person to hold grudges", she said she was about to add that she thought Lindsay would have forgotten about it by now but she didn't.

"We were supposed to be in an alliance which is like a partnership, and then you screwed me over. How am I supposed to know you won't do the same now?" Lindsay asked. "Unlike when we were on the show both of us couldn't win the money but this time there is no game only a business. Both us can make the same amount of money so there would be no reason to screw you over", Heather said.

"What if it's a bust?" Lindsay asked. Heather grabbed her by the shoulders, "It won't be. This could be the best thing that has ever happened to either of us", she said.

"What about school? I don't want to drop out. I told my parents I would try to finish", Lindsay said. "We'll work around it. Plenty of people have started businesses while in college, and they're very successful because of it. Lindsay just take the time to think about it. People have always considered you dumb I'm not gonna lie that's how they see you. They may like you but they don't take you seriously, and unless you do something they never will. By doing this you'll be showing them your worth something, if this business is a success, and it will be a success then they will see there is more to you than meets the eye", Heather said.

Lindsay thought about everything Heather said. She didn't want people to think she was dumb anymore. She wanted to show that she more than just a pretty face, and that she could do things. She wanted to do something important with her life, and she wanted to be involved in fashion because she loved it.

"How would we do this?" Lindsay asked. Heather smiled, "By the internet. What we'll do is make a website, and show off your designs. We'll give a price for each design of clothing, and if people like them they can order them over the internet. We make the clothes, and when we finish we ship them out. They'll pay us over the internet so we won't have to worry about how we'll collect our money", she explained.

"That sounds like a good plan", Lindsay admitted. "Will you do it with me?" Heather asked. "What will be the name?" Lindsay asked as a small smile formed on her face. Heather tapped her chin before an idea came to her mind, "Total Designs. TD for short", she said. Lindsay clapped her hands excitedly, "I get it because when they look at the website they'll think of Total Drama before they see that TD stands for Total Designs. They have the same initials though so that alone should get people interested", she said.

"Look at you figuring things out. So partners?" Heather asked holding out her hand. Lindsay smiled not caring about the cost. She was willing to take a chance to do something wonderful. "Partners", Lindsay said shaking her hand.

* * *

"Are sure about this?" DJ asked Sierra. They were standing outside behind the girls' dorm. Sierra had the box containing memories of her, and Cody. It was nothing but a bunch of pictures, and trinkets that she had kept. There were even small things in there that most people wouldn't even think about keeping but she had only kept them because Cody had either drunk from it, or had touched it. There was even a comb with some of his hair stuck in it, and an old toothbrush of his that she managed to steal.

Sierra nodded, "Yeah this has to be done. I can't truly move on without doing this", she said. DJ set up a good sized bon fire. "When you're ready", he said when he was done.

She looked inside the box before she took something out, and threw it in the fire. She watched it burn before throwing something else in. She started out small taking only things that didn't seem too important but had been to her before throwing in more memorable things. Each time she felt like her heart was starting to heal piece by piece.

Soon she took the whole box, and just threw it in the fire. "There", she said as she watched the fire consume it. "I guess that's it then", DJ said as he too stared at the fire. Sierra shook her head, and took out her phone. "Not everything", she said pulling up the picture of her, and Cody together at the amusement park.

She started trembling as her thumb hovered over the delete button. DJ noticed, "You don't have to rush it", he said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I can't do it", she cried after some time had passed.

"Okay. You don't have to get rid of everything right now", DJ said hugging her. "No I can't do it ever. The rest of those things didn't mean as much to me as this picture did. I felt like everything shifted in a good way that day", she said.

"Then keep it", DJ said. Sierra stared at the picture, "I will", she said after awhile. "I just need to know it's not going to bother you later because if it will I can delete it for you right now", he offered. Sierra smiled, and shook her head her eyes never leaving the picture. "No because not every memory is painful", she said.

DJ wrapped his arm around her, "Good because there's nothing wrong with a little keepsake", he said. Sierra stared at him still smiling, "Thank you for being here with me", she said. DJ looked at her, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else", he said. She kissed his cheek then they watched the fire go out.

* * *

Cody was in bed with Andrey in his dorm room. "Wait until my friends here about this. They'll never believe me", she said.

Cody chuckled, "I know the feeling", he said. They kissed when Amber came barging into the room. "CODY ANDERSON!" Amber shouted.

"Amber", Cody said stunned. "I TURN MY BACK FOR FIVE MINUTES AND WHEN I TURN AROUND YOU'RE GONE! NOW I FIND YOU WITH THIS GIRL!" Amber shouted again. Andrey turned her head to look at Cody, "I thought you said she wasn't your girlfriend?" She said.

"I did", Cody answered truthfully. Amber's eyes widen, "What?" She said quietly. Cody jumped out of bed, "Let's go talk outside", he told Amber after he put on some jeans.

He pulled her outside the room, and left the door slightly ajar. Amber started asking a bunch of questions, "What the hell is going on? What's wrong with you?" She asked. "Keep your voice down", Cody said. "Not until you tell me what's going on", Amber said.

"Nothing", he said. "Then why did you cheat on me?" She asked angrily. Cody looked taken back, "I didn't cheat on you", he said. "I thought I was your girlfriend", she said.

Cody held up his hands, and backed up slightly. "Whoa slow down I never said you were my girlfriend", he said. "Then why were you sleeping with me?" She asked loudly.

"I thought what we had was just causal", he said. "There was nothing causal about that. I thought you cared about me but instead you led me on", she said.

"Hey you came on to me. We may have slept together a few times but I never said we were in a relationship", he said. "You used me", she said. "No I didn't", he said. "Yes you did because I feel used", she said. "I'm sorry that you're upset", he said.

Amber looked at him before shaking her head in disgust, "You're not the guy I thought you were", she said. Cody leaned his back against the wall, "I'm not the guy you wanted me to be", he said coldly while looking at her. Amber turned in the other direction before turning back around, "I'm sorry I ever met you", she said then walked off.

Cody walked back into his room where he found Andrey still laying in his bed, "Did you hear everything?" He asked. Andrey nodded, "Yes", she said. "Do you understand this may not go anywhere?" He asked. Andrey nodded her head again, "Yeah", she said. "Do you want to leave?" He asked looking at her. Andrey shook her head, "No", she answered. Cody gave her a small smile, "Good", he said then he climbed back into bed.

* * *

It was early in the evening when Noah, and Katie had made their way back to the campus. Katie came back to his room with him because her feet were hurting. When she took off her shoes her feet were red, and blistered.

Noah didn't feel right making her walk back to her dorm room while in pain so he offered to let her sleep in his room. She didn't turn down the offer, and happily agreed to stay. Noah didn't even mind when she fell asleep in his bed.

After a few hours Owen who was in the room too woke up from his nap. "Hey Noah", Owen yawned stretching out his arms. Noah looked at him, "Hey sleepy head", he greeted. Owen looked out at the dark sky, "How long was I out?" He asked. "You were passed out when we got here", Noah informed him.

Owen looked at Katie on Noah's bed, "Noah I didn't know you had it in you", he said then he giggled. Noah looked at him, "Slow your roll big guy we're just friends", he said. Owen looked from Katie to Noah, "My bad man I just thought that since you two have been hanging out that you might be dating", he said. Noah shook his head before looking back at Katie, "No like I said we're just friends", he said.

Noah pulled the covers over her, and smiled. He was starting to care a lot about her. He was so used to seeing her face now, and it made him happy whenever he did. He thought about what Owen said, and started thinking maybe he did want more.

 **A/N- Well there's chapter eight for you. What did you think? Did you like it? What do you think will happen next? I know that the Heather, and Lindsey partnership seems unexpected given everything they went through on the show but hey I thought it would be good for the story. Another thing, you guys may be upset that I probably turned Cody into a dog, or a player but I mean if you think about it it's not really that unexpected given how he acts on the show. Had any girl given him the time of day he would have taken it. These characters are in college, and they're growing up. When you grow up you act way different sometimes. People change, and I thought I would show that in this story. I'm doing this for drama, and it's gonna keep coming so get ready. Anyways tell me what you think in the comments section. I love hearing your guy's feedback. Burn by Ellie Goulding.**


	9. Sit Still, Look Pretty

**A/N- Hey guys here's chapter nine of Total Drama College Life. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

 **Chapter Summary- Katie kisses Noah. Owen gets devastating news about his health. Heather, and Lindsay's business is a hit. Ezekiel finally snaps.**

After they decided to start their own clothing line business Heather, and Lindsay got to work right away on their website. By the next day it was up, and running with Lindsay's designs being posted on there. "What do we do now?" Lindsay asked as she looked at the page's website on the computer screen. "We wait", Heather answered.

"Heather how are we going to pay for the stuff to make the clothes?" Lindsay asked after awhile. Crap Heather thought when she realized they didn't have any money. She frowned to herself she hadn't been thinking that far ahead at the time because they were too busy setting up the website to think about it. Her mind was too preoccupied on making the cash not providing the necessities to fund the business.

"I'm not sure", Heather answered truthfully. "But don't we need money?" Lindsay asked. Heather sighed, "Yes we need money. We need it to buy a sewing machine, thread, cloths, patterns, and a bunch of other things", she said. "So what we have no money? Is that what you're saying?" Lindsay asked.

Heather thought about it. Her father already made it very clear that he wasn't going to give her any more money. Even if she told her parents about this great idea, and that they had already set up the website she still didn't believe they would help with the funding. It was stupid of her to plan this far ahead without having any money first. Now people were going to be ordering the clothes, and they didn't have the supplies to make them. She supposed they could use what wasn't being used in the fashion department but then she thought about how the university probably wouldn't let them.

Heather sighed again what was the point of being rich if you couldn't use the money? As she thought about other ways to get the money a thought popped into her head. Her trust fund. She smiled to herself each child had their own trust fund it had just never occurred to her until now that she could use that. The only problem was that they couldn't get it until they turned 21 years old. Unless their parents approved of an early access.

"We have the money", Heather said with determination. Lindsay started to speak, "But you just said…" but Heather cut her off. "Forget what I said. I need to make a phone call", Heather said.

* * *

Ezekiel was in a bar on campus with DJ. The two were shooting pool together. Like always people would pass glances at him, and whisper to each other.

DJ looked at him, "Don't pay attention to them", he said. Ezekiel took a shot, "It doesn't matter if I do, or not", he said. "I'm sure they'll stop soon", DJ said. Ezekiel's head shot up, "They're always going to be afraid of me. No matter what they'll always see me as a monster", he said.

"It'll get better", DJ said. "I won't hold my breath", Ezekiel said then he took another shot. Just then DJ's phone rang, "Hey Sierra", he said answering it. Ezekiel watched DJ talk on the phone before walking outside to have a better conversation.

He sighed DJ had become a good friend to him, such as letting him stay in his dorm room at night whenever Cody had a girl over, and even hanging out with him whenever he could but he didn't understand what he was going through. People liked him, and weren't afraid of him like they were when it came to Ezekiel. There were even times that he thought that DJ would stop hanging around him for fear of peer pressure, and although it wasn't in his nature none of the rest of cast had reached out to him, or stuck up for him the way he had. So he suspected that eventually DJ's kindness would subside. He was already starting to spend more time with Sierra so Ezekiel gave this 'friendship' a few more weeks, or a month at the most before it dispatched completely.

He walked over to the bar to buy a drink when somebody tripped him. He stumbled but didn't fall directly on his face. He looked at the culprit, it was a guy not a few years older than himself. The guy held up his hands, "Whoops", he said mockingly.

Ezekiel sat at a bar stool, and ordered a drink. As soon as it was passed to him the same guy knocked it over on his shirt. A few of the guy's buddy's snickered at him. "You're clumsy today aren't you?" The guy asked trying to get a reaction out of him.

"I guess so", Ezekiel said trying to show that they weren't bothering him. He got up, and went back to the pool table. He waited for DJ to come back.

The guy, and his friends walked over to him. _Please go away. I'm not bothering you_ , Ezekiel thought to himself. Why couldn't people just leave him alone? "Hey", the guy said. Ezekiel ignored him, and just stared at the pool table with his back facing them. _Don't say anything. If you don't say anything then they'll get bored, and go away,_ Ezekiel kept thinking.

"Hey freak we're talking to you", another guy said. Ezekiel just kept silent. Another guy in the group nudged the leader, "Hey Fred the little bastard thinks he can ignored us", he said. The guy now known as Fred smirked, "Maybe he needs to learn some respect", he said.

"Just leave me alone", Ezekiel whispered. "Just leave me alone", Fred mocked, and his friends laughed. Ezekiel shifted his eyes to the door, and saw DJ chatting away on his phone. It didn't look like he was coming back anytime soon. He sucked in some air, and exhaled slowly it looks like he was on his own.

"It's sounds like he wants to cry", he heard another guy say. "I didn't know monsters were capable of crying", another said. "Gollum wants to cry", he heard another mock. "Hey freak turn around, and face us like a man. No like a monster", Fred said changing his mind.

Ezekiel still didn't turn around. Fred, and his friends got frustrated. "Turn around freak", he heard another say. "I'm not a monster, and I'm not a freak", Ezekiel whispered not to them to himself. Obviously the others didn't understand that was his coping mechanism.

"You are a freak", Fred said pushing his shoulder. Ezekiel felt his temperature start to boil he clenched the side of the table with his hand. Fred kept pushing him with his hand over, and over each time it kept getting harder.

The other guys kept mocking him, and as usual nobody was helping him. They were either staring, or trying to carry on their normal conversations. Fred kept pushing, "Turn. Around. Freak", he said putting emphasis on each word.

Finally, Ezekiel had, had enough he picked up the pool stick, turned around, and hit Fred right in the nose. Fred screamed out in pain while covering his face with his hands, and fell backwards. Blood started running out through his fingers. The whole bar got quiet, and Fred's posse looked on in horror.

"YOU LIKE THAT! HOW DOES IT FEEL!" Ezekiel shouted with the pool stick still raised over his head. Fred just laid on the floor covering his nose. Ezekiel didn't wait for him to answer instead he hit him again on the side of his stomach, and Fred let out another cry of pain. He hit him again on his shoulder, and then on his thigh Fred continued to cry out pain but everybody was too scared to come help him.

He raised the pool stick again to deliver another blow but somebody stopped him. "Ezekiel that's enough", they said. Ezekiel turned around to find Trent staring at him with pleading eyes.

Ezekiel still held the pool stick close to him as if Trent was the enemy, "BACK AWAY!" He shouted. Trent tried to him calm down, "It's ok man. It's over", he said then he took a slow step towards him. "I SAID BACK UP!" Ezekiel shouted. Trent wasn't giving up, "Ezekiel it's me, Trent. I'm your friend", he said.

Ezekiel got in his face, "SO NOW WE'RE FRIENDS! NOW YOU CARE! NOW YOU WANT TO HELP! EITHER OF YOU!" He shouted when he saw DJ run in. DJ looked at him, "What are you talking about? I care about you", he said. Ezekiel threw down the pool stick, "BULL! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME NEITHER OF YOU!" He shouted at them both.

Trent tried again to calm him down, "Ezekiel calm down", he said gently. "SCREW YOU!" Ezekiel shouted again then pushed him out of the way, and walked out the bar. Trent, and DJ stared at each other in concern.

"What happened?" DJ asked him. "I came out of the bathroom to find these guys messing with him. But by the time I could do anything Ezekiel was beating this guy with a pool stick", Trent said gesturing to Fred.

Fred was still lying on the floor in pain. He uncovered his face to show blood smeared across it then held his stomach in pain. His friends backed away at the site. "Mommy. Mommy", Fred cried out. Trent looked at him, "Shut up", he said insensitively. Fred looked back at him, "Y-y-your f-f-friend's gonna get it. You hear me? I'm gonna make sure he's outta here first thing tomorrow", he said with tears in his eyes.

Trent pointed at him, "You won't say a word. I saw the whole thing, if Ezekiel leaves then so do you, and don't even think about trying to retaliate because if you try to then I'll come after you. If you try to run I will hunt you down, and make you sorry. Understand?" He warned. Fred nodded, "Yeah", he whispered scared. Trent looked at the others, "Understand?" He warned in the same tone. They nodded too.

DJ gave them his best warning look too then turned to Trent, "I'm gonna go look for him", he said. Trent nodded, and DJ went to find Ezekiel. Trent turned his attention back to the group, "Get out of my site", he snapped. The guys scrambled to pick up Fred then hurried out the door.

* * *

Noah sat in the common room reading a book when Katie came in, and rushed over to him. "Noah", she said excited to see him. Noah smiled, "Hey", he said happy to see her.

"I got in", she said happily. "In the Sorority?" He asked. Katie smiled, "Yep. You're looking at the newest member of Kappa Beta Gamma", she said holding up her pin to show him.

"Are you serious?" He asked smiling. Katie rolled her eyes, "Yes I'm serious. I'm in, and I have you to thank", she said then hugged him. Noah found himself starting to blush, "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything", he said with a small smile.

"Yes you did. You encouraged me to join then you walked with me during those long miles while keeping me company the whole way. You've just been great throughout this whole thing", she said.

"I did a few nice things but everything else you did yourself", he said modestly. "Take some credit already. You helped me in more ways than you know, and not just with the Sorority with everything else too. Thank you so much", she said. Noah decided to accept her thanks, "You're welcome", he said.

"I don't know how I'll ever repay you", she said. Noah smirked, "I'm sure you'll find a way", he said. Katie smiled, "You're right", she said. Before he could object Katie kissed him on the lips.

They stood there in silence afterwards. Noah decided to speak but couldn't find the right words to describe what he was feeling. "I think we're even", he said softly. Katie nodded, "I think you're right", she said shocked by her own actions. They continued standing there in silence again.

Even though the kiss caught Noah off guard he was just glad that she made the first move. "That was unexpected", he just said. Katie nodded, "I better go. I'll see you later?" She asked quickly after a moment. Noah nodded his head, "Yeah", he said. "Good", she said then quickly walked away. Noah watched her hurry away, and touched his lips.

* * *

Heather dialed her father's number, and waited for him to pick up. Lindsay watched her from across the room. After a few rings he finally picked up, "Hello", he said. "Hi daddy", Heather said trying to sound nice. Lindsay giggled when she heard Heather use the word daddy. Heather shot her a quick look.

"What do you want now Heather?" He asked. "How's April?" Heather said thinking if she asked about her sister it would help swing things her way. Mr. Lane sighed, "She's doing better right now but I know you didn't call to check up on your sister so what's this phone call really about?" He asked.

"It's about my money situation", she said. Mr. Lane sighed over the phone again, "We've been over this I'm not sending you anymore of my money until next month", he said. "I'm not asking for any of your money I'm asking for _my_ money", she said. "What money?" Mr. Lane asked.

Heather rolled her eyes, "My trust fund", she said. "You know you can't touch that money until your 21", he said. "I can if you, and mom give me early access", Heather said.

"You're not touching that money. April hasn't gotten her trust fund yet, and neither has your brother. You're not going to be any different", he said. Heather sighed, "But this is for something important", she tried to explain. "You're not getting a cent Heather", Mr. Lane said.

"You remember how you told me to get a job?" Heather asked. Mr. Lane was silent for a second, "Yes", he said after a moment. "Well I did", she said.

"What job requires you to have money?" He asked. Heather hesitated for a second, "Well I'm not exactly working for anybody except myself, and another girl", she said. "I don't understand", Mr. Lane said.

Heather tried to find the right words to explain to him, she wanted to approach this the right way so she could get him on her side then he could get her mom on board. "Me, and my roommate started a business", she said. Mr. Lane was at loss for words, "How did _you_ start a business?" He asked finally.

Again Heather rolled her eyes mostly at his lack of confidence in her, "It's not that hard. It's a small business that we're going to do over the internet. We've already set up our own website, and everything", she said. "What are you producing?" He asked. "Clothes. It's a clothing line", Heather explained in case he didn't understand it the first time.

Mr. Lane gave a small laugh in disbelief, " _You_ set up a clothing line? I don't believe it", he said. "Believe it", Heather insisted. "Let me guess you need your trust fund to help start this little hobby of yours?" Mr. Lane asked. Heather growled under her breath, "It's not a hobby, and yes I need it to help start it. To make money you need to spend money", she said.

"How do you know that?" Mr. Lane asked. Heather scoffed, "It's something I always used to hear you say. I heard you explain it to April before", she said.

"I didn't think you were ever listening", he almost whispered. "Well I was, and it's a good thing too. I'm willing to sacrifice my trust fund money to help with this business", she said.

"I'm still not convinced. How do I know this isn't a con?" He asked. "It's not. You, and mom just need to check out our website. You won't be disappointed. You will see that it's real, and not me just trying to trick you for an early access. Please dad you always wanted me to do something with my life that involved hard work, and now here I am trying to do that. I just need your help to do it", Heather said. Mr. Lane took a moment to think, "I'll tell you what me, and your mother will talk about this. We'll check out your little website, and if we think it shows promise then we'll get back to you", he said.

"Thank you", Heather said gratefully. "Yeah, yeah I'll talk to you later. Goodbye", Mr. Lane said. "Bye", Heather said before he hung up.

"So?" Lindsay asked when she was done. "He'll think about it", Heather said then she went to sit on her bed. Lindsay sat on her bed too, "I didn't know you had a trust fund", she said.

Heather looked at her, "To be honest I had forgotten about it when I sighed up for Total Drama Island. They told me I had to wait until I was 21 but I didn't want to so when I found out that the prize money was $1,000,000 I saw a way to earn some quick cash", she said. "How much do you have?" Lindsay asked curiously.

"From what I know $1,000,000 but I suspect it was a lot more than that", Heather said. "What do you mean?" Lindsay asked. Heather sighed a little, "I believe it used to be more but I think they took some of it away over time because they thought I was being to spoiled", she said. "Why leave you $1,000,000 though?" Lindsay asked. "Anything less than 1,000,000 would raise questions. They would know that I would know somethings up", Heather said.

"Are you sure you're not what's the word? Overreaching?" Lindsay asked unsure. "Overreacting", Heather corrected. Lindsay smiled, "Right", she said. "Probably but I don't believe I am", Heather answered.

They sat a little while longer going to check on their website every so often. A couple hundred people had already visited but nobody had bought anything so far. Heather didn't think much of people visiting the site they wouldn't truly know if it was success until people started purchasing clothes.

* * *

Noah went to his dorm room to find Owen looking at his knee, and Izzy twirling around in the wheelie chair that they had. "You won't believe what happened", Noah said as he entered the room. Owen looked away from his knee, "The campus café is being turn into a buffet?" He asked with a gleam in his eye.

"No", Noah said with a little annoyance. Izzy raised her hand like she was in grade school, "They're turning the school into a huge racecar track, and instead of getting degrees we're going to learn how to be racecar drivers?" She asked. Noah felt his eye twitch, "No", he said again. Izzy looked disappointed before smiling, "Do you think they can?" She asked.

Noah stared at her in disbelief, "No, wait at least I don't think they can", he said a little unsure then got sidetracked at the thought. "Tell us then", Owen said. Noah went to sit down in the chair that Izzy just got out of, "It's not important anymore", he said deciding to keep it to himself. "Noah's got a secret", Izzy exclaimed running over to him. Noah's eyes widen, "I do not I just figured that it's something I don't need to tell you guys", he said trying to brush it off.

"But you were going to tell us before you changed your mind so tell us", Izzy demanded. Noah shook his head, "Nope", he said then turned his head away. "I know how to make you talk. Owen grab him", Izzy said. Owen walked over, and picked Noah up. "Come on guys let me go", Noah complained. Izzy raised up his shirt, "Tell us", she said about to smack his belly.

Noah sighed, "Okay. It's about Katie", he said. Owen put him down after he said that. Izzy clapped her hands, "I should have known. What happened?" She asked wanting to know the juicy details. Noah smiled a little, "She kissed me", he said.

Izzy laughed then started singing, "Noah, and Katie sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then comes marriage then comes Noah with a-", but she was cut off when Noah grabbed her arm. "Izzy that's not funny", he scolded frustrated over her childish behavior.

Owen giggled, "She's only messing with you man but it's because she's happy for you, and so am I", he said. Noah looked at him, "Thanks", he said. "So when's the first date?" Owen asked. Noah looked down, "We didn't actually talk about that. We exchanged a couple of words than parted ways", he said. Izzy looked a little flabbergasted then gave him her phone, "Call her right now. You can't kiss a girl then not take her out", she said.

Noah looked at her, "It's not that simple besides it might just be a thank you kiss. She may not even like me like that", he said. Owen looked at him, "Was it on the lips, or cheek?", he asked. "Lips", Noah said. Owen looked at Izzy before responding, "She likes you", he said. Noah looked unsure, "Maybe", he said still unsure. Izzy got in his face, "She likes you trust me. Now call her", she said scooching over her phone.

Noah looked at the phone, "I'll talk to her the next time I see her. I want her to think things through herself. I don't want to come across as pushy", he explained. Izzy rolled her eyes, "Your choice", she said then put away her phone.

Noah looked at Owen who was back to inspecting his knee, "What's going on with you big guy?" He asked. Owen looked back at him, "My knee still hasn't healed from yesterday", he said. Noah went to take a look, and saw that Owen's knee wasn't even attempting to heal itself.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" Noah asked. Owen nodded, "Yeah I probably just need stiches", he said. Noah didn't even think of telling him that if he needed stiches then they would have to stick him with a needle instead he just offered to take him there himself.

* * *

Ezekiel stomped to the boys' dorm giving people a, 'Don't mess with me look', the whole way. He arrived to find his door locked once again. He gave a small yell in frustration before he decided to just go in not caring if Cody had a girl in there, or not. He raised his foot then kicked in the door ignoring the pain that followed afterwards.

"Hey", Cody said angrily, and just like Ezekiel suspected he had a girl in his bed. Ezekiel just stared menacingly at him before speaking, "I am so sick, and tired of not sleeping in my own bed at night just so you can sleep with some whore", he said in a menacing tone. Cody stood up, "Hey man you're out of line", he said.

"SHUT UP! LET ME TALK! THAT'S THE PROBLEM NOBODY SHOWS ME ANY RESPECT! EVERYBODY KEEPS TREATING ME LIKE CRAP FOR NO REASON!" Ezekiel shouted. The girl got scared when he stared shouting, and ran out of the room not caring about how she looked. Cody backed away, "Zeke what's gotten into you?" He asked.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I'VE GOTTEN TO SLEEP IN MY OWN ROOM! TWO TIMES AND I'M SICK OF IT! THIS IS MY ROOM TOO AND I'M NEVER IN HERE! THAT'S DISRESPECTFUL! YOU NEED TO SHOW ME MORE RESPECT!" Ezekiel shouted then went over to his bed. "Okay man I'm sorry I'll try to show you more respect but you don't need to fly into a fit of rage", Cody said. "ANOTHER THING STOP BRINGING GIRLS INTO THE ROOM! I'M SICK OF BEING LOCKED OUT!" Ezekiel shouted then he picked up his mattress, and threw it against the wall.

Cody ran out of the room when he started throwing other things. Ezekiel slammed the door, and locked it then continued trashing the room in a fit of rage. When there was nothing else to destroy he just stood in the middle of the room, and yelled.

When he couldn't yell anymore he sat up against his bed, and held his knees to his chest. Then he got up, grabbed his suit case, and started throwing his clothes in it. He was done, done with this college, done with Cody, DJ, and everybody else. He started thinking he should have never left the hospital.

* * *

Heather heard her phone ring, and immediately answered it when she saw it was her dad calling. "Hello", Heather answered. "Heather it's me", Mr. Lane said.

"Dad did you talk to mom?" Heather asked. "Yes I did. We had a long discussion after we checked out your site, and we came to a decision", Mr. Lane said. "Well that was quick", Heather said she thought it would at least take the rest of the day then the whole night to decide if she should get her trust fund money. It made her wonder if this was going to work out in her favor, or not.

"Yes but we have thought very hard about this, and we decided that you can have an early access to your money", he said. "Really?" Heather asked in disbelief. "Yes but if your business sinks…", Mr. Lane said. "It won't", Heather said quickly. "But if it does that's it. You'll be on your own from then on. We have told your sister, and brother that they are not to give you any of theirs. Understand?" He asked.

"Yes I understand", Heather said. "I mean it Heather if it doesn't work out you won't get any more money", Mr. Lane said in a no nonsense tone. "I won't come to you for anything else because this business will succeed", Heather said.

"As long as you understand the terms you can have your money. Your mom is on the phone talking to our lawyers right now. Your money should be in your account by the end of the afternoon", Mr. Lane said.

Heather pumped her fist, "Thank you. You won't regret this", she said. Mr. Lane sighed over the phone, "I better not", he said then hung up. Lindsay spoke when she saw Heather dancing around the room happily, "What did he say?" She asked. "He said I could have my money", Heather said happily. Lindsay cheered, and then danced around the room too.

* * *

DJ went to Cody, and Ezekiel's dorm room to try to see if he was there. He saw Cody standing outside the room. "Have you seen Ezekiel?" DJ asked. Cody pointed at the locked door, "Yeah he's in there. You what to tell me what's going on with him?" Cody asked.

"How was he when you saw him?" DJ asked ignoring Cody's question. "He just kicked in the door, and started going crazy. Saying things like how nobody respects him, and how he never gets to sleep in the room. Then he started throwing things around the room. I don't know what the Hell has gotten into him do you?" Cody asked. DJ stared at the door, "Somebody pushed him to far", he said.

DJ put his ear up against the door to listen for any sound when he didn't hear anything he started pounding to get Ezekiel to open the door. "You don't think he'd hurt himself do you?" Cody asked concerned. DJ thought about it then started pounding on the door harder, "EZEKIEL!" He yelled out. He would break it down if need be, and it's not like he couldn't.

After a while Ezekiel opened the door. They saw that he had his bags packed. "Ezekiel where are you going?" DJ asked concerned. "Don't pretend like you care", Ezekiel said trying to go passed him but DJ's huge body wouldn't let him pass.

"I do care about you, and I'm not letting you leave on an impulse", DJ said. "Stop pretending that you're my friend because you're not you just pity me", Ezekiel snapped. Cody spoke up, "Look Zeke I know I haven't been there for, and I'm sorry. You don't deserve the crap you've been getting but that's gonna change I'm gonna make sure nobody messes with you again. I got your back now", he said.

"You should have had my back the first day, and you didn't", Ezekiel said loudly. "But that's going to change dude", Cody said putting his hand on Ezekiel's shoulder but he shook it away. "I'm done with your lies", Ezekiel said.

"They're not lies", DJ said. "Cut the crap I know they are. I know how this will turn out you'll hang around me for awhile but how long until Sierra needs you DJ, or until the next pretty girl comes along Cody?" Ezekiel asked looking at them both.

"I should have never left you alone in there. If I hadn't then maybe they wouldn't have bothered you", DJ said softly. "You think you being in there would have made a difference? This has been going on since the first day, and it's not letting up", Ezekiel said trying to hold it together.

"It'll get better", DJ said repeating what he told him earlier. Tears finally came down Ezekiel's face, "You keep saying that but it hasn't happened, and it never will", he whispered. "Us not being there is going to change", Cody said. "Enough of your lies", Ezekiel snapped then tried again to get passed DJ.

DJ grabbed his arm when he finally got passed him, "Don't leave", he pleaded. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ezekiel shouted. DJ let go of his arm then watched him walk down the hall to leave the building.

* * *

Owen was at the hospital with Noah, and Izzy. Izzy played around in a wheelie char, and kept blowing into a rubber hand glove that the doctors use. Noah looked up from his seat, "Izzy put down the glove please", he said trying to be nice.

Izzy ignored him, and blew the glove up like a balloon. Noah rolled his eyes as Izzy laughed. Owen laid on the small exam bed, "How much longer?" He whined. They had already checked his weight, and took his blood pressure before leaving the room. That was 20 minutes ago, and they haven't seen anybody since.

Noah looked at him, "Chill big guy it's the emergency room they always take forever to get to people. You're lucky that they got you back here as soon as they did instead of making you wait out there", he said gesturing to the waiting room. "I just want my stiches so I can go", Owen said. Noah tried talking to Owen to pass the time.

Meanwhile Izzy managed to sneak out the room, and steal a wheel chair. She then went riding through the halls almost knocking over several nurses, and doctors. Security was called but they couldn't catch her. Izzy smiled as she continued roaming through the halls, "Who says hospitals aren't fun?" She said to herself then started laughing out loud.

Finally, after 2 hours a male doctor entered the room. He looked at Owen, and shook his hand. "Hello Owen I'm Dr. Brick. Can you tell me why you're here today?" Dr. Brick asked.

Owen showed him his cut, "I got this cut yesterday, and it's not healing", he explained. Dr. Brick wrote something down, "Interesting", he said. After that he examined the cut before writing something else down.

"Does he need stiches doc?" Noah asked. Dr. Brick shook his head, "No it's not that deep. I'll have a nurse bandaged that up for you. Are you having any other problems Owen?" He asked. Owen thought about it, "Let's see I've been thirsty, feeling more tired than usual, I've been over sleeping, and I've been hungry a lot more even after I've already ate something but that's not that unusual", he said then giggled at the thought.

Dr. Brick wrote down everything he said, "What about blurred vision, or frequent urination?" He asked. Owen nodded his head, "Yeah those too", he said. Noah raised an eyebrow, "What's going on doc?" He asked.

Dr. Brick paged a nurse before answering his question, "We're gonna find out", he said. "What are you gonna do?" Owen asked scared. A nurse came in carrying a box. "We're going to need to take a blood sample", Dr. Brick said.

Just then Izzy came bouncing into the room having ditched the wheel chair. Dr. Brick, and the nurse recognized her as the young woman (possibly escaped mental patient) causing a disturbance around the hospital. "Hey guys what's going on?" Izzy asked. Noah gave them look that said she was with them before turning his attention to Izzy, "They're going to need to take a blood sample from Owen", he explained.

"No please. No needles", Owen said as he began to sob. Then he tried to run but Izzy, and Noah caught him then pinned him to the ground. Though most of the work was being done by Izzy.

They managed to keep him pinned long enough for the nurse to take a sample. "I'm gonna put a rush on this in the lab", Dr. Brick said. Owen just laid on the ground clutching his arm for dear life despite the fact that it was already bandaged.

Izzy stood up, "That was so much fun. Do you need help keeping any more patients still?" She asked Dr. Brick. Dr. Brick looked at her, "No. I'll try to be back with your results tonight", he told Owen.

Dr. Brick turned to leave the room. "If you need more help with any other patients I'm the woman for the job", Izzy told him. Dr. Brick looked at her again before leaving the room, "I'm more worried about you. Have you thought about having electro shock therapy?" He asked her.

Izzy laughed then rolled her eyes, "I don't have to my parents make me have a treatment every week. I actually enjoy them they're very relaxing", she said. Dr. Brick gave her a look before walking out the door.

* * *

After Heather learned that she was going to get her trust fund money she went out, and found a guy to celebrate with. They were in her dorm room with a bottle of wine (that he bought), and were about to drink it when Lindsay barged into the room holding her computer. "Lindsay", Heather snapped. "Heather I don't care what you do to me but you have to see this", Lindsay said setting the computer down on the desk. "What is it?" Heather asked while looking at the website. "People have started buying stuff", Lindsay told her happily. Heather smiled in disbelief, "Shut up", she said. "Check for yourself", Lindsay said pointing at the computer.

Heather smiled, "How many things have people bought so far?" She asked scrolling through the website's page. "So far 4 dresses have been ordered", Lindsey said. "Not a day up, and already people are buying things. We're a hit", Heather said happily.

"We're rich", Lindsay cheered. They hugged each other, and started bouncing around while cheering together. Lindsay kept saying they we were rich. Heather pulled away from her, "We're not yet. When is each order due?" She asked. Lindsay looked at the computer again, "Two of them are due in the next week, and the other two aren't due until sometime next month", she said. "Then we need to get to work", Heather said.

The guy in the room stood by with two empty glasses, "What about the wine?" He asked Heather. Heather turned her attention to him, "Go share it with somebody else me, and her have work to do", she said gesturing to Lindsay. The guy rolled his eyes then left the room.

"We have to work fast", Lindsay said. "I know. The money should be in my account by now. I'll make a list then we'll go shopping. We're going to be working the whole night so no getting tired", Heather told her. Lindsay nodded her head, and then the two went to get to work for their business.

* * *

Owen calmed down, and was laying in the bed again. Izzy was back to playing with the gloves, and Noah just sat staring at the clock. After about 4 hours Dr. Brick finally came into the room, "I have Owen's test results", he said.

"Finally. What's the word doc?" Noah asked. Dr. Brick looked at them with sad eyes, "I'm afraid it's not good news. Owen you have Type 2 diabetes", he said. After he said that it seemed like time stopped in the room. Owen looked at him trying to register what he said in his mind. Izzy dropped the glove she was playing with, and sat wide eyed while Noah just sat still like a statue.

"Type 2 diabetes?" Owen asked just to see if he heard the words right. Dr. Brick nodded his head in confirmation. "Not my Big O", Izzy whispered to herself. Noah just sat in his chair silent he should have seen this coming. He knew Owen's weight, and eating habits were becoming a problem but he didn't think it would lead to this. He scoffed internally he was a fool to not see this coming.

"I know this is a shock for you but plenty of people live with Type 2 diabetes every day. It's a struggle but you can get through if you take the appropriate steps. You're going to need to go on a diet, start excising, check your blood sugar, and take insulin. Do you think you can do that?" Dr. Brick asked.

Owen nodded his head slowly, "I think I can do everything you told me to do except go on a diet. I can't do that", he said. "You're gonna have too", Dr. Brick said. "I'll try", Owen said. Dr. Brick set him up with a follow up appointment, and gave him his prescriptions. "I'm sorry Owen I know this hard but I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure you have a healthy life", Dr. Brick said putting a hand on his shoulder then he left the room.

Noah, and Izzy embraced Owen in a group hug. "I'm gonna help you get through this big guy", Noah said. Owen didn't say anything as far as he was concerned his life was damaged.

 **A/N- Whoa stuff just got real. Owen has Type 2 diabetes. Be honest who didn't see that coming? Who did? How will this effect Izzy? Heather got her trust fund now her, and Lindsey can really start their business. Ezekiel has literally left the building. Will he come back to the university? Tell me your thoughts on this chapter. Did you like it? Tell me what you think in the comments section. Sit Still, Look Pretty by Daya.**


	10. Make Me

**A/N- Hey guys here's chapter ten of Total Drama College Life. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

 **Chapter Summary- Tyler is benched during his first football game. Courtney has a moment of weakness with Duncan. Owen has a difficult time coping with his illness. Leshawna's new beau goes too far.**

Courtney was sitting in a chair in her dorm room with Bridgette. The two were trying to figure out what Courtney could do that was wild, and unexpected. "What about bungee jumping?" Bridgette asked. Courtney looked at her, "No way. Next option", she said. Bridgette looked at the lists of options she had made, "Mountain climbing", she suggested. Courtney shook her head, "I could fall off the mountain. Try something else", she said. Bridgette sighed, "You've already turned down everything so far", she said.

"That's because everything you've suggested could get me maimed, or broken", Courtney said. "Well what are you looking for?" Bridgette asked. Courtney sighed, "I've told you before I just need something that can satisfy me so I can focus on my studies. It can't be that hard", she said.

They went over a bunch of other options before everything had been crossed off the list. "Well that's everything. At least everything I could think of", Bridgette said. Courtney looked at her, "That can't be everything", she said. Bridgette tossed her the list, "See for yourself", she said. Courtney groaned as she looked over the list again, "I didn't think it would be this hard to find something exciting. I'm starting to think maybe I'm a boring person", she said.

Bridgette put a hand on her shoulder, "No you're not. You're just a safe person who doesn't want to get themselves hurt", she said. Courtney smiled at her, "I'll look over this list again, and think it through", she said.

Bridgette stood up, "Well if you find something let me know", she said. Courtney looked at her again, "Where are you going?" She asked. "I have a class. I'll see you later. Are you coming to the football game tonight?" Bridgette asked before walking out the door. Courtney turned her head away, "I hate football", she said. Bridgette rolled her eyes, "Suit yourself", she said. She gave Courtney another smile before heading out the door.

* * *

Owen was in his dorm room laying on his bed after taking his insulin shot, "I hate this", he moaned. Noah looked at him, "I know you do but it's important that you take your shots when your suppose to", he told him. Owen groaned, "I don't see how this even happened. I didn't start getting sick until a couple of weeks ago, and now I have diabetes. How did I developed it this fast?" He asked.

"You heard what the doctor said at your check up, you've probably had this for a long time, and the signs are just now starting to show up. Plenty of people have this illness, and never have any symptoms. You're lucky we found out before any major damage was done", Noah said. Owen laid his head on his pillow, "I know but it feels like everything's changed in such a short time for me. Here I was eating anything I wanted, now I'm on strict diet, and putting a needle in my arm everyday", he said staring at the ceiling.

Noah continued to look at him. Owen just looked so sad, he'd been down ever since his diagnosis, and Noah didn't know how to help make him feel better. That day at the hospital his whole life changed the moment the doctor said the words Type 2 Diabetes. Now he was forced to live a life of needles, and insulin, things that just seemed so foreign to him. It wasn't fair that much Noah will admit. He hated that his best friend had to go through this.

But he meant what he said that day at the hospital, Owen wasn't going to go through this alone. Noah was going to help him anyway he could, and get him out this slump. Even Izzy was trying to make a change in her behavior if it meant helping to make thing easier for Owen. In a short time, she hadn't done anything dangerous, or risky that they knew about but she was still Izzy, wacky, and crazy. Noah sighed, "It's going to be ok buddy", he said placing a hand on Owen's shoulder. Owen didn't say anything instead he continued to stare at the ceiling.

* * *

Tyler, and Lindsay were in his dorm room laying on his bed. Lindsay was showing him some of her sketches while he was trying to relax before practice. Today was RU's first football of the season, and he wanted to be well rested. Lindsay looked at him, "Are you excited for tonight's big game?" She asked. Tyler nodded, "Yeah", he said smiling at her.

He wrapped his arm around her while she snuggled close. "Do you think you'll get to play?" She asked. Tyler thought about it some, he had been wondering the same thing. He'd been spending a majority of his time in the gym, and he went for a run around campus every morning before a class so he could get faster. Even though he probably wasn't the coach's favorite player he did think he had up his game enough to play.

"I'm going to play", he said after a moment. Lindsay kissed his cheek, "I'll be cheering for you on the sidelines. Make sure when you get your first touchdown to shout out my name near the stands", she said. Tyler smiled at her, "You bet, and I'll blow you a kiss too", he said.

Lindsay giggled, "I can't wait. I'm going to make a giant sign too with your name on it", she said. "I'll be sure to look for it during the game", he said. Tyler looked at his watch, and went to get ready for practice.

* * *

Eva was at lacrosse practice. The team had been divided into two separate teams so they could do a practice game. It was red vs. blue, and Eva was on the red team.

She had the ball. She tossed it to a nearby teammate but it was caught but a member on the blue team instead. The girl's name was Valerie. Eva growled in frustration at her mistake, and went after her but she ended up scoring the goal. Valerie smirked at her, and Eva angrily threw down her lacrosse stick.

The coach ended practice with the blue team winning. Eva wanted to scream but kept her temper in check by counting to ten in her head. A trick she learned in anger management that she thought was stupid in the beginning but learned that it was pretty effective.

After she was done counting, she took a deep breath, and cleared her mind of any unwanted thoughts. Just as she was about to feel calm her peaceful mood was interrupted when Valerie slapped her back. "Maybe next time Eva", Valerie said referring to the mocked game. Eva clenched her fist, and growled again under her breath. Valerie just laughed then headed to the showers with the other girls.

Eva spotted a ball lying next to her foot. She threw it across the field, and imagined it was Valerie being thrown across the country. If only that was possible.

While Eva was good, and showed a lot of promise she wasn't the best on the team that honor belonged to Valerie. It was a shock because Valerie was a freshman like her, and Eva thought that if anybody was going to show her up it would be a junior, or a senior not another freshman. It was no secret that she hated Valerie, and that Valerie wasn't too fond of her either. Their rivalry had started during the first practice, and had only escalated from there. They would race each other to the field every day, try to outdo each other in the weight room, and they would try to see who could score the most goals in a practice. There were days when they were evenly matched but most days Valerie would win with Eva coming up short.

Now just to be clear Eva didn't hate Valerie because she was slightly better than her at lacrosse like everybody thought she did. Even though she hated not being the best she enjoyed a good rival, it made practices fun, and challenging. The real reason she hated her was because Valerie was a smug, and selfish bitch. She hogged the ball, and tried to make every goal herself. She would brag about how she could play every position on the team by herself, and had a loud mouth to go with everything else. It was because of these things that they almost lost their first game but fortunately for them they won by only a few points, and Valerie tried to take the credit for herself.

Eva picked up her stick, and went to the showers. The most important thing that she learned while in anger management was not to let certain people get to you. That was a challenge that she faced every day because of Valerie.

* * *

Leshawna, Gwen, and Deon were in the student bookstore. They were talking about the football game, and who they thought would win. Deon had his arms wrapped around Leshawna, "Are you still going with me?" He asked looking at her. Leshawna let out a giggle before responding, "For the tenth time yes boy", she said then playfully smacked his hand. "Good", Deon said. They laughed then kissed with Deon still keeping his arms wrapped around her.

"Are you going to the game Gwen?" Leshawna asked looking at her. Gwen took a sip of water, "Yeah I have nothing else better to do. I heard there's supposed to be an after party if we win so I might go to that", she said. "What about if we lose?" Leshawna asked. Gwen shrugged, "After party", she answered.

Leshawna scoffed, "I should have expected that", she said. "Party if we win, party if we lose, that's how ASP rolls", Deon said. Gwen looked at Leshawna, "Are you going to the party?" She asked. "We have plans afterwards", Deon interjected quickly before Leshawna could speak.

Leshawna looked up at him, "We do?" She asked narrowing her eyes. Deon nodded, "Well yeah I was thinking we could do something fun. I thought you might be sick of the parties so I figured we could do something else", he said. Leshawna thought about it for a moment, "Okay", she said. She could use a break from the parties anyway.

Deon wrapped his arms tighter around Leshawna. Gwen raised an eyebrow as she watched him. At first Deon seemed like a pretty cool guy but lately something about him seemed off. He was looking for any reason to get Leshawna alone with him, and always had his arms wrapped around her as if to keep her from going anywhere. Gwen thought maybe it was just her being paranoid but he rubbed her the wrong way.

"I got a class to get to. I'll see ya later", Deon said looking at Leshawna. He gave her a kiss before letting her go. Leshawna smiled, "Bye hon", she said. Deon smiled back before heading to his class.

"So are you two officially a couple now?" Gwen asked. Leshawna looked at her, "We've gone on a few dates but it's nothing serious", she said. Gwen looked in the direction where Deon had taken off in.

"What kind of dates have you two gone on?" Gwen asked not looking at her. "Just a few dinner dates. Some at restaurants but mostly takeout in his dorm room where we like to have movie nights. We sometimes go to parties, and a few clubs", Leshawna said.

Gwen noted how most of the dates took place in his dorm room, and if they did go out it's usually around places that serve alcohol. She thought about it some more before a horrible thought entered her head. Could Deon be a… no. Gwen dismissed the thought. He would have tried something by now, wouldn't he? Then again maybe he was waiting for the right moment.

Gwen looked at her, "Has he tried anything?" She asked just to be sure. Leshawna let out a frustrated sigh, "No. First Harold now you? Deon has been nothing but a gentleman to me", she said. "I just find it weird that he always wants you alone, and in his dorm room", Gwen said.

Leshawna crossed her arms, "We go other places", she said defensively. "That could possibly lead back to his dorm room. Look I could be wrong but just be careful around him. He seems…I don't know…He seems like he's up to something", Gwen said.

Leshawna put her hand on Gwen's shoulder, "Deon is a good man. He hasn't forced me to do anything I don't want to do. He understands that we're not really in a relationship…yet", she said. "Yet?" Gwen asked. Leshawna gave her a small smile, "Yeah I really like him, and I think he really likes me. I think I would like to be in a relationship with him", she said.

Gwen felt her heart skip a beat. She wanted nothing more than be wrong about Deon. She wanted this to just be paranoia from watching to many late night shows. If that's what it was, and Deon really was a good guy then she was going to be happy for her friend. But if he wasn't…well Gwen didn't want to think about it. It was a situation she never wanted herself, or any of her friends in but if her suspensions were correct then she would never forgive herself for at least not trying to warn her. That's the most she felt she could do. Leshawna was a grown woman capable of making her own decisions, it wasn't Gwen's place to tell her what to do based on some fear that really held no water.

"Please be careful around him", Gwen pleaded. "Gwen I can take of myself. You know I would never get into a situation I can't handle", Leshawna said. Gwen nodded, "I know", she quietly.

* * *

Owen, and Noah were in their dorm room sharing the desk. The two were having vegetable soup for dinner. Noah found the recipe online, and made some. Owen stirred the soup around in his bowl, "I hate this stuff", he whined throwing his spoon down on the desk. Noah looked at him, "You haven't even tried it yet", he said after taking a sip of his share. Owen groaned as he continued to stir his soup around in the bowl. It consisted of a few carrots, peas, and wheat noodles but it was mostly broth that looked like dark water.

Owen took a taste, and no sooner had it touched his tough he spit it out. The broth tasted bitter, and the noodles tasted bland. Owen wiped his tough with his napkin, "It's horrible", he complained. Noah took another sip of his soup, "You hardly tasted it. Come on it's good for you", he said.

Owen shook his head as he pushed the bowl away from him, "I hate things that are good for me. Everything that is supposed to be good for a person has no taste", he said. "That's not true fruit has taste", Noah said. Owen gestured to his bowl, "That's not fruit", he said.

Noah tried to get him to taste it again, "You like soup", he said. "Not this kind", Owen said pushing the bowl further away. Noah gave him a smile, "This is no different than anything else you're used to eating, it's just healthier", he said then took another sip.

Owen refused to taste anymore, "Can I have something else", he said. Noah sighed, "I'll make you a salad", he said getting up. Owen groaned, "Anything else? Like chicken?" He asked. "Unless it's baked, or boiled. You're not having fried", Noah said.

Owen rubbed his face with both hands, "What's wrong with fried?" He asked. "It's unhealthy, and it's not part of your diet plan", Noah said. "Well maybe I don't want to be on a diet", Owen said stubbornly. Noah shook his head at him not wanting to argue, "I'll go make you that salad. Check your blood sugar", he said then walked over to their mini fridge.

Owen took out his blood sugar meter. He stared at it before putting it back in his pocket. Noah didn't need to know; it wasn't his problem anyway.

* * *

As the day wore on the students got ready for Rivers University start of the season football game. Tyler was in the locker room with the rest of the team as their coach went over the game plan. To his disappointment he wasn't starting like he wanted too but he didn't let that get him get him down. Plenty of people didn't start at the beginning of game but they still made it out onto the field.

When the coach was done he gave them a pep talk before marching them out the locker room. Like tradition called for the team ran through the banner. Tyler looked up in the stands, and saw Lindsay sitting in there with Heather. "YAY TYLER!" Lindsay shouted holding up a sign with his name written on it in big blue letters with blue glitter dashed on it. Tyler smiled, and gave her a thumbs before walking over to bench.

Lindsay put down her arms, "I'm so happy for Tyler", she told Heather not looking at her. Heather sat beside her, "Yeah whatever", she replied while scrolling through her phone. Neither of them were really football people but they came to the game anyway. Lindsay because of Tyler, and Heather because she thought she needed to take a break from making clothes though she would check her email to see if they got any new orders while out. They sat there as the game started. Lindsay watched waiting for Tyler to play while Heather just stayed on her phone.

* * *

Eva was at the football game sitting in the blenchers next to Sierra. She was complaining to her about her situation with Valerie. "Then after practice she made me clean up the field while she walked away laughing her head off like a hyena. Among other things she doesn't play with the team, and prefers to do the work herself because she thinks she so much than the rest of us. We almost lost our first game because of her", Eva said as she finished with a big huff.

Sierra looked at her, "Have you tried talking to her?" She asked. Eva stared at her like she lost her mind, "Have you not been listening? The girl is an egomaniac on, and off the field. As long as everybody fuels her head about how she's so great then she's not going to act like a team player. Which sucks for me", she said.

Sierra raised an eyebrow, "Why?" She asked. Eva scoffed, "Our team doesn't go far. We never make it to nationals, and as much as I hate Valerie I hate losing more. I practically tore my hair out when we were behind because Valerie wanted to hog the ball. She wouldn't pass it to anybody else, and tried to score the points herself. We won that game by the skin of our necks. It doesn't help that everybody else pretty much sucks. Me, and Valerie are the only valuable players", she said.

"So just to be clear you don't hate her because she's better than you?" Sierra asked. Eva scoffed again, "I can accept that Valerie's got more skill than me. Ahh I can't believe I just admitted that", she said with a shudder. "Nothing wrong with admitting somebody's better than you", Sierra said. Eva shifted her gaze to the football field slightly, "Yeah but I'm not use to it though", she said.

* * *

Owen sat at the game with Trent, and DJ. He took out his blood sugar meter, and sighed. Trent looked at the meter, "That must be painful'', he said. Owen put it back in his pocket, "You have no idea", he said bitterly. "I feel for you man", DJ said. Owen didn't say anything instead he just stared at the game.

Noah walked over to the group, "Hey Owen", he greeted with a smile on his face. Owen didn't look at him, "Hi", he mumbled. Noah sighed, "Look I feel bad about what happened at dinner. This hasn't been easy on you, and it's going to take some time for you to get used to this new way of life. But I'm proud to see that you've been taking everything in good stride", he said. Owen looked at him, "Thanks", he said smiling a little. Noah nodded while still smiling, "Yeah so to reward you I got you something for your effort", he said pulling something from behind his back.

"What is it?" Owen asked. "This", Noah said handing him a packet. Owen was giddy with excitement, and clapping his hands as he reached for the packet. He stared at it trying to figure out what the contents were.

"I give, what is this stuff?" Owen asked confused. "Trail Mix. I was looking around the store for something you might like, and I found this. You see it's got some of your favorite stuff in it like nuts, and fruits", Noah explained. Owen looked at the packet again before deciding to give it a try. He took out a handful, and tried some.

The nuts weren't salted, and the fruit was dry. It took everything in him to get it down. "Thanks a lot", Owen said sarcastically. Noah raised an eyebrow, "Let me guess you don't like it?" He asked. Owen rolled his eyes, "No I love unsalted almonds, and dried fruit", he said sarcastically again then stared at the game bitterly.

Noah sighed, "Owen I'm just trying to help", he said. Owen looked at him, "Well you're not helping", he said. Noah sat beside him, "I want to make this as easy as possible for you but you won't work with me", he said. Owen ignored him, and just watched the game.

Noah sighed again, and stood up. Trent looked at him, "Don't take it personal", he said. Noah looked at Owen, "I'm trying not to", he said before walking away.

* * *

Deon had his arm wrapped around Leshawna as they sat in the blenchers watching the game. "Girl I can't wait for our plans after this. We're going to have so much fun", he said. Leshawna looked at him, "What do you have planned?" She asked.

Deon smiled, "You'll see", he said. "Well I wanted to talk to you about something", she said. Deon shushed her, "There'll be time for talk later", he said.

"Even if it's about us?" She asked smiling. Deon wrapped his arm tighter around her, "Trust me tonight will be about us", he said. Leshawna gave him a curious look before smiling, and giving him a kiss.

* * *

As the game went on Tyler watched as player after player got off the bench, and play while he sat. They were in the fourth quarter, and were down by seven points with not much time left. He groaned internally, this wasn't fair he needed to be out there. He knew he could make a touchdown if he was just given the chance.

Tyler looked at the coach, "Coach let me in", he said to him. The coach looked at him, "You're not needed for this Tyler", he said before calling a time out. Tyler growled as his leg began to shake, he didn't like sitting there doing nothing, he hated being a benchwarmer.

He heard Lindsey call out his name again. He gave her a smile before turning his head back to the field. "Come on", he whispered to himself.

Lindsay looked at Heather, "I wonder why Tyler hasn't played yet?" She asked. Heather continued looking at her phone, "Maybe because he's no good", she answered. Lindsay gasped, "That's not true. Tyler's really improved", she said.

Heather finally looked at her, "Well obviously he hasn't improved that much if he's become a benchwarmer", she said. "But he's worked so hard just to get here", Lindsay said. Heather gestured her head to the scoreboard, "Look at the scoreboard. They are down by seven points, and they still haven't played him. What does that tell you?" She asked.

Lindsay thought about it, "That he's their secret weapon, or something", she said. Heather shook her head, "No it means that they don't want to risk letting him in the game so he can mess things up when they still have a chance to win this", she said. Lindsay looked at Tyler as he sat on the bench, _Poor Tyler_ , she thought.

Tyler watched as the coach called his final play. _Let me in, let me in, please_ , he begged to himself. He watched it play out, and saw the wide receiver make a run for the end zone. The crowd was on their feet, and cheering.

He scored, and everybody cheered some more. The game was tied, and the team's kicker went to kick. Fortunately, he made the field goal, and RU won by a point. The school cheered, and the rest the team ran out to the middle of the field to celebrate except Tyler. He threw down helmet, and walked away.

* * *

While the whole school was celebrating Duncan went to Courtney's dorm room. He knocked on the door, "Come in", he heard her say. Duncan chuckled to himself before strolling in, "Hey Princess", he said casually.

Courtney groaned to herself, "What do you what Duncan?" She asked. Duncan smirked, "You know I'm getting tired of that greeting. How about, 'Hey Duncan how are you?' Or just plain, 'Hi Duncan'", he said.

Courtney rolled her eyes as she went back to reading her textbook. Before Duncan arrived she was spending her evening doing massive amount of homework, and some extra studying. Thus putting her plans to do something fun on hold.

Duncan sat on the edge of her bed. "Will you get off", Courtney snapped while pushing him off the bed. Duncan rolled his eyes, "Touchy", he said.

"Don't you have something better to do with your evening? Like going to that stupid football game", she said. Duncan smiled, "I did, and we won. There's a huge after party, you wanna come with?" He asked. Courtney shook her head, "I have things to do", she said.

Duncan just smirked as he watched her read. Courtney glanced at him to find him just watching her. At first she wanted to kick him out but she knew she would just be wasting her breath so she let him stay. Besides he wasn't bothering her so if she waited after awhile he was bound to leave.

As the minutes ticked by Courtney would glance up, and Duncan would be standing there smiling at her as if she was just the best thing in the world to him. From the look of things it seemed like it would take a giant pair of pliers to get him to move. She found herself starting to smile, she missed the love, and attention that he used to give her. That was before she remembered how he messed up.

Duncan noticed her smiling, "Is that a smile I see?" He asked. Courtney tried to hide her face away, "I'm not smiling", she lied. Duncan took her hand, "Why don't you wanna come with me to the after party?" He asked. "I'm swapped with work", she said gesturing to the piles of paper on her bed. "Please come with me", he said pretending to beg. Courtney tried her best not to giggle, "I can't", she said holding it in.

Duncan picked up a book, "Don't you have any time for fun?" He asked as he looked it over before tossing it back on the bed. "Duncan for the last time I'm busy", she said. "I can see that but this is college, you need to party, get drunk, and get crazy", he said. Courtney looked at him, "You watch too much Animal House, and House Party", she said.

"Well watching movies is better than what you're doing", he said smirking. Courtney stared at his smirk, and that gleam in his eye. Without thinking she pulled him in for a heated kiss which Duncan didn't resist. He started kissing her back then crawled on the bed without breaking contact.

* * *

After the game Leshawna, and Deon headed back to his dorm room to celebrate. Leshawna was excited to see what Deon had planned for their special evening. He poured them both two glasses of wine, and put on some soft rock music. This seemed different from their other dates but Leshawna didn't mind.

They laid in his bed, and he started kissing her neck. Leshawna giggled, after a while she decided they needed to talk about where their relationship was headed. "Deon hon I think we should take this time to talk about our relationship", she said.

"We can talk about that later", he murmured as he continued to kiss her. Leshawna gently pushed him off, "I would really like to talk about it now", she said. Deon looked slightly annoyed, "I'm not in the mood to talk", he said.

"This is really important. I think it'll make you happy", she said giving him a small smile. "I was happy just a second ago", he said. "Yes I know but I…", she said but he put a finger on her lips. "Less talk more action", he said then went back to kissing her.

Leshawna pushed him back again, Deon growled under his breath. "I'm trying to tell you something", she said getting upset by his behavior. Deon sighed, "We don't need to talk, I like you, you like me. See? Nothing to talking about", he said. "Really?" Leshawna asked. "Yes girl I wanna be with you", he said. Leshawna smiled, "Okay then", she said. He started kissing her again, and she kissed him back.

Deon started moving too fast so Leshawna tried to get him to slow down. "Slow down", she said breaking the kiss. "Okay", he said then went back to kissing her. The same thing happened again, and Leshawna was starting not to like it. "Deon slow down", she said trying to push him away. "I'm not doing anything wrong", he said trying to kiss her again. "Yes you are, you're going to fast, and you need to slow down, or else I'll leave", she said keeping him away. "Okay, okay", he said. Leshawna looked at him then they started kissing again.

He lifted up her shirt but she stopped him. "Deon stop", she said. "Relax", he said in a soothing tone. He continued to kiss her again but Leshawna wanted to leave. She didn't know what was wrong with him but he was going too far.

Leshawna tried to push him away again but this time he wouldn't move. "Deon", she said in a warning tone. "I told you to relax", he said with an edge to his voice. He tried to lift up her shirt some more as he kissed her. Leshawna was starting to get scared, this wasn't like Deon.

"Deon please", she begged. This time Deon didn't answer. Leshawna used every ounce of her strength to push him off of her. "What the hell is the matter with you?" He said almost shouting. "You're moving too fast", she said. "I'm trying to make tonight special", he said. "Well it's anything but", she said.

"I said I wanted to be with you I thought you wanted to be with me", he said. "Yeah in a serious relationship", she said. "That's what people do in a serious relationship", he argued. Leshawna shook her head, "I wasn't ready to take it that far", she said. "You didn't tell me that though", he said raising his voice.

Leshawna wanted to argue that she had made it pretty clear when she was pushing him off her but decided to leave instead, "Boy bye", she said making her way to the door. Deon grabbed her arm, "You know what I'm sorry", he said. Leshawna looked at him he was starting to hurt her, "Deon let me go", she said angrily. Anger flashed across his face, and his grip on her tighten.

She yanked her arm away, and that only made him angrier. "HEY! I'M TRYING TO APOLOGIZE HERE!" He shouted. Leshawna tried to leave the room but he grabbed her arm again, and threw her on the bed. He started kissing her again this time more forcefully. "Deon I said no", she grunted trying to push him off again but he had her arms pinned to the bed. Not seeing any other option on how to get away she kicked him in crotch, Deon let go of her. "Bitch", he said groaning a little. Leshawna ran out the room trying not to cry.

She ran to her dorm room, and knocked on the door not even thinking about using her key. The entire incident had left her shaken, and scared. Gwen opened the door, "Leshawna", she said shocked. Leshawna started crying, "You were right", she cried. Gwen didn't know what was going on but Leshawna needed her so she pulled her in for a hug while trying to calm her down. They went in the room.

* * *

Lindsay looked for Tyler after the game but she couldn't find him. He wasn't with the team, and he wasn't at the after party. She went to the common room where she found him shooting pool by himself.

"Tyler", she said smiling. Tyler looked at her, he didn't look happy to see her. She went up to him, and tried to hug him but he shrugged her off.

"Leave me alone Lindsay", he said quietly. Lindsay didn't move, "What's wrong?" She asked. "I didn't get to play Lindsay. I was a benchwarmer the whole game", he snapped. "I don't care about that", Lindsay said. Tyler looked at her, "But I do. Tonight was supposed to be my night, and instead I looked like a fool sitting there while everybody else played", he said. "I didn't think you looked like a fool", she said.

"You don't understand, and never will", he said. "Tyler cheer up, you can always play next game, and at least my sign will still look good by then", she said trying to make him feel better. "I may not get to play next time, and by the way things are looking I may never get to play this season", he said then he walked away. Lindsey wanted to go after him but thought maybe he just needed some time by himself.

* * *

Duncan laid in the bed smiling to himself, he sighed happily. "You ready for round two?" He asked shifting his gaze to Courtney. Courtney was putting back on her clothes, "No", she said not looking at him. Duncan shrugged, "I can wait. I'm just glad we're back together", he said. Courtney scoffed, "We are not back together, now leave", she said as she picked up her textbook that had been shoved on the floor.

Duncan got off the bed, and started putting back on his clothes. "I think this meant something to you Princess don't try to hide it", he said. Courtney looked at him, "What happened here tonight meant nothing to me. I wanted to do something wild, and I thought a one night stand with my ex was wild enough", she explained.

Duncan put back on his shirt, "A one night stand with a stranger would have been more crazy. You chose me because you still love me", he said wiggling his eyebrows. Courtney pointed to the door, "Get out", she said. Duncan smiled, "Okay I'm going, see you around Princess", he said walking out the door. He walked down the hall still smiling while thinking about how he had made a breakthrough.

 **A/N- Well there's chapter ten. Did you like it? In case it wasn't made clear Duncan, and Courtney did sleep together. What do you think will happen will between them now? What about Tyler? Will he get play in his next game? Owen is having trouble getting used to having diabetes, will he learn to cope? Or will he continue being difficult? Leshawna had a close call with Deon. What will she do now that she's seen his true colors? Eva has a rival. What do you think about that? By the way Animal House, and House Party seemed like good mentions to use since this is a college story. Tell me what you think in the comments. Make Me by Britney Spears ft. G-Eazy.**


	11. Shut Up And Dance

**A/N-Hey guys so if you noticed in previous chapters that there are no lines between some of the paragraphs I have no idea why that it is. For some reason when I post a chapter, and some of the break lines won't show up. It's annoying but I can't seem to fix the problem. Anyways here's chapter 11 of Total Drama College Life. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

 **Chapter Summary- Courtney confronts Duncan. Gwen, and Trent bond. Noah asks Katie out on a date. Harold tries to defend Leshawna's honor.**

After her night with Duncan, Courtney was finally starting to relax. She was turning in her work on time, and was excelling in all her classes. Everything was going great for her. She hadn't told anybody that she slept with Duncan, not even Bridgette. It was nobody's business but her own.

Geoff was throwing yet another party, and when Bridgette asked her if she wanted to go she found herself saying yes. They arrived at the party which was being held at the ASP Frat house. Bridgette looked at her as they walked through the door, "You've been acting different these past couple of days, what's been going on with you?" She asked. Courtney smiled a little, "Nothing's going on with me", she said as she started to walk away. Bridgette stopped her, "Something's up so spill it", she said. Courtney looked at her while still grinning, "I turned in my second paper", she said. Bridgette raised an eyebrow, "What did you get this time?" She asked. "An **A+** ", Courtney said with satisfaction.

Bridgette threw her arms around her, "Congratulations. Now see don't you feel silly for worrying about nothing?" She asked. Courtney nodded, "Yeah I do", she said. "You stopped worrying, and looked what happened you got an **A+**. I guess you didn't need to do something crazy after all", Bridgette said. "You're right I didn't", Courtney lied as she pictured Duncan in her mind.

* * *

Geoff, and Bruce clinked beer cans. "Dude this party is dope", Geoff said then chugged his can of beer. Bruce patted him on his back, "You should have totally rushed ASP. You would have you gotten in for sure. The guys already like you", he said.

Geoff smiled, "I don't do fraternities. I'll party with anybody, anywhere. Not just one frat", he said. "I like your style man", Bruce said. The high fived each other.

Then they went over to where a bunch of guys were playing beer pong. "Sweet I love this game", Geoff said joining them. Somebody made a direct shot in one of the cups."Bottoms up", Bruce said handing him the cup. Geoff drowned the drink while the guys cheered him on.

* * *

Gwen went to the party alone; she had tried to convince Leshawna to come but she declined. She was still shaken up after what happened with Deon, and was afraid that she would run into him. Gwen tried to get her to turn the jerk in but Leshawna didn't want to. She was afraid nobody would believe her, and even if they did since nothing actually happened she thought that they would just blow her off like most universities did in that situation.

Gwen sighed, if she ever ran into Deon she'd make him pay. She knew something was up with him, and yet she did nothing. She should have tried more to get Leshawna to stay away from him, she should have just voiced her fears instead of holding them back because she didn't want to look like a fool in case she was wrong. Now because of her Leshawna almost got raped by that bastard. She wouldn't hardly leave her room, and hadn't gone to her psychology class.

Gwen thought about going to the police herself then the Dean. But Leshawna begged her not to, so Gwen didn't. Leshawna would come forward if she wanted to on her own, and Gwen had to respect that.

Harold spotted Gwen, and went up to her. He wanted to know what was going on with Leshawna since he hadn't heard from her in awhile. He'd called, and texted but she wasn't answering. He had a bad feeling, and he wanted answers.

"Gwen can I talk to you?" He asked. Gwen looked at him, "What about?" She asked. Harold sighed, "About Leshawna I haven't heard from her", he said. Gwen looked to side, "Harold…", she began but stopped herself.

Harold narrowed his eyes, "Gwen what happened?" He asked. Gwen looked at him, "You'll have to ask Leshawna", she said. "Is she ok?" He asked panicked. Gwen put a hand on his shoulder, "Go to her, she needs you", she said. Harold just looked at her waiting for her to say something else but it was obvious Gwen wasn't going to tell what happened so he went to go see Leshawna.

* * *

Noah was at the party when he felt somebody tap his shoulder, he saw Katie when he turned around. "Hey stranger", she said. Noah smiled, "Hey", he said.

"Have you been avoiding me?" She asked. Noah shook his head, "No. Never", he said. Katie sighed in relief, "For a second I thought I did something wrong", she said. Noah raised an eyebrow at her, "Why would you think that?" He asked. Katie gave him a strange look, "After I kissed you I hadn't heard from you so I though you didn't want to be around me anymore", she said.

Noah looked down ashamed. He knew he should have called right after but he never got around to it because of everything that had happened after he saw her last. Noah looked her, "I didn't mean to make you think you did anything wrong, I've just been so preoccupied with other stuff lately that I've had to put some stuff on the backburner", he said.

Katie nodded in understanding, "So you weren't freaked out?" She asked shyly just to be sure. Noah grabbed her hands, "No, listen to me I wasn't freaked out. Not one bit", he said. Katie looked at him, "You mean that?" She asked. Noah nodded his head, "I mean it caught me off guard but then I realized was actually happy that you made the first move", he said then started smiling a little.

Katie smirked, "Noah Reed are you saying you like me?" She asked playfully. Noah blushed, "Maybe", he said. Katie giggled, "Just admit it", she said. Noah scooched his foot across the floor, "Give me a break I've never admitted something like this, it's not easy", he said. Katie kissed his nose, "Well if it helps I like you too", she said. Noah smiled at her.

* * *

Lindsay, and Beth were at the party together. Lindsay felt guilty that she hadn't been spending anytime with Beth because of her business with Heather, and her relationship with Tyler. So she felt going to the party was a good way for them to spend time together. Meanwhile Beth wasn't too keen on going out, she had worked a long shift at the student bookstore, and wanted nothing more than a good night's rest.

"It feels like forever since we've hung out", Lindsay said to her. Beth looked at her, "You know Lindsay between work, and school hanging out has been the last thing on my mind. No offence", she said. Lindsay smiled with relief, "None taken, Heather didn't want to come out either. She said she was going to stay behind to fill out more orders", she said. "I will never understand why you chose to start a business with her especially with your history together", Beth said. "Heather's trying to do something good with her life, we actually work well together, and the business is a success. She even stopped sleeping around so much", Lindsay explained.

"Good for her", Beth said not meaning it. She looked around the frat house, and saw Cody talking to some girl. She had heard that he had become quite popular with the ladies, and at first she didn't believe it but now seeing him she saw that it was true.

Beth walked over to him, "Hey Cody", she greeted. Cody smiled at her, "What's up Beth?" He said pulling her in for hug. The two hadn't seen each other since the World Tour season finale, and they hadn't talked much since then either. It was hard to keep in touch since they didn't live near each other.

Beth looked over at the girl Cody was talking to that had walked away, "So is she your girlfriend?" She asked. Cody smiled while rolling his eyes, "No I'm not really into the dating scene. I'm just having fun. I'm not looking to settle down just yet", he said as his eyes scoped the room. Beth looked at him, who would have thought that Cody Anderson would have become a playboy? Not her, or anybody else for that matter.

They caught up with each other before some other girl pulled Cody away to dance with her. Lindsay walked over to Beth, "I just thought of the perfect idea, you, and Cody should like totally date", she said. Beth looked over at Cody flirting with the girl, "Cody's not interested in having a serious relationship right now. He's having too much fun hitting on other girls, and doing 'other things'", she said not wanting to get into detail. "But you, and Cody would make a cute couple though. You guys could double date with me, and Tyler once football season is over", Lindsay said.

Beth looked at her, "That's not going to happen. I want to be with somebody who is going to give me their complete, and undivided attention. Right now Cody can't do that besides I'm not ready for a relationship right now either", she said. "Is it because of Brady?" Lindsay asked. Beth looked away from her, "Let's not talk about Brady. He's old news", she said. "Are you ever going to tell me why you two broke up?" Lindsay asked. "The less you know the better", Beth said. Lindsay scratched her head in confusion.

* * *

DJ sat on the couch in the frat house, and kept checking his phone the whole party. He was worried about Ezekiel, and he hadn't heard from him. He thought if he kept reaching out to Ezekiel he would answer, and come back but so far there was no answer from him.

Sierra looked over at him, "I know you miss him but you need to give him time. He'll come back when he wants to", she said. DJ sighed, "I should have protected him more. If I had maybe he wouldn't have left", he said. "There was nothing more you could have done, he's had it tough since the beginning", she said. DJ looked at her, "Yeah, and I should have reached out to him sooner. We all should have", he said with guilt.

Sierra nodded, "I know, and I feel bad because I didn't", she said sadly. DJ folded his arms, "If he doesn't come back soon I'm afraid they'll revoke his scholarship. You can only miss so many classes before you fall so far behind that they just decide to kick you out", he said.

"Where do you think he went?" She asked. DJ looked through his phone some more, "Home, maybe. But from my understanding his parents weren't happy with him leaving. They thought he was letting the family down by abandoning the farm, and they were afraid of him relapsing. That's what I'm afraid of too. That'll he'll be out there somewhere, and he just goes back to that state. If he gets in trouble they may lock him up, and never let him out then it really will be my fault", he said.

Sierra took his hand, and stood up. "Come on let's go look for him", she said. "You mean it?" DJ asked. Sierra nodded, "If he's out there we'll find him, or at least try to. We'll drive around off campus, maybe go to a few places, and ask people if they've seen him", she said. DJ didn't say anything, he just looked at her, and smiled before standing up.

* * *

Courtney looked around the frat house until she spotted Gwen, she went up to her. Gwen saw her walking over, and sighed. They hadn't seen, or talked to each other since All Stars. They didn't have any classes, and since Courtney didn't attend any parties they hadn't run in each other.

"Gwen can we talk?" Courtney asked. Gwen nodded, "Sure", she said. They walked to another part of the room for privacy.

"It's been a long time", Courtney began. Gwen took a sip of the beer she was holding, "Not long enough", she said. Courtney sighed, "Look Gwen about what happened on All Stars…", she said as tried to find the right words. Gwen stopped her, "Look Courtney we don't need to bring that up", she said not wanting to start a fight.

Courtney shook her head, "No you need to know that I wasn't trying to screw you over. I just wanted to win so badly that I was willing to risk our renewed friendship because of that. I should have told you my plan, or better yet I shouldn't have made that stupid chart to begin with", she said.

Gwen looked at her, "Look Courtney to be fair I shouldn't have gotten so upset by it. I mean I stole Duncan from you, and then had the nerve to get mad at you for playing the game. It's not like you weren't going to take me to the final two so I should have at least been grateful that you were going to do that instead of getting angry. Only one person could win, it couldn't be both of us", she said.

Courtney smiled, "Well it was still wrong of me to do that. But if I had managed to get us to the final two I would have played fairly", she said. Gwen laughed, "It's shame that didn't happen. I would have loved having another chance at winning the million again", she said.

They both laughed. "I really am sorry Gwen, for everything. Not just my behavior on All Stars but also my behavior on World Tour. I took out most of my anger on you instead of giving it to Duncan. He was my boyfriend I should have expected more from him", Courtney said. Gwen smiled, "From what I heard you're giving it to him now", she said.

Courtney rolled her eyes, "Yeah, and the frustrating part is he keeps coming back for more", she said. Then her mind went back to the night that they slept together. He hadn't come around her since then. She wondered if sleeping with her was what he wanted all along, and now that he did he finally had his closer.

"Well as long as you're apologizing I'm still sorry about the whole Duncan thing", Gwen said. "I've already forgiven you. Besides it's over now, and I've moved on", Courtney said. Gwen smiled at her, "I'm happy to hear that, I've missed our friendship", she said.

"So have I. I just can't believe we let Duncan get between us though", Courtney said. Gwen scoffed, "I know, looking back now it was so stupid. I never thought I would be the girl to do something like that but I did. Next to being on Total Drama that was the worst mistake I've ever made", she said.

"So we're cool?", Courtney asked. Gwen nodded, "Yeah we are", she said. They hugged each other. "Since we're on the subject about Duncan you can have him, you have my blessing", Courtney said. Gwen shook her head, "Trust me that ship has sailed", she said. Courtney gave a small laugh, "You're better off", she said. They laughed some more.

Gwen stopped laughing, "Now that we're friends again, I think you should know that Duncan has been going around telling everybody that you two slept together", she said. Courtney's laughter came to an abrupt halt, "What?" She asked enraged. Gwen nodded, "Yeah it's all over campus", she said. Courtney growled, "Son of a bitch", she said turning around. "Is it true?" Gwen asked. Courtney didn't say anything instead she went to go, what Gwen assumed was to confront Duncan. Which gave her the impression that it was.

Gwen saw Trent, and went to talk to him. "Hey", he said smiling. "Hey yourself", she said smiling back. Trent looked to where Courtney had gone then looked at Gwen, "So how's your night been?" He asked. Gwen shrugged, "Great but I think Duncan's night is about to take a turn", she said.

* * *

Harold arrived at Leshawna's dorm room. He knocked on the door, and waited for Leshawna to answer. She opened the door, Harold noticed her eyes were filled with sadness, and _fear_.

"I thought you were Gwen", she said then headed back in the room. Harold followed before she could close the door, "Are you alright?" He asked. Leshawna looked at him, "Yes", she said but Harold could hear how she was about to cry. Harold walked up to her, "Tell me what happened", he urged as he touch her shoulder. Leshawna flinched, "Harold nothing's wrong", she snapped.

Harold didn't move, "It was Deon wasn't it?" He asked. Leshawna looked away, "Harold let it go", she said. "Tell me what he did to you", Harold said. Leshawna looked at him, "It was nothing", she lied. "Did he hurt you?" He asked ignoring her previous statement.

Leshawna nodded her head slowly, "He did", she confirmed quietly. "What happened? Leshawna you have to tell me so I can help", he said putting his hand on her shoulder again. Leshawna started crying a bit, "Deon he-he, Harold I can't say it", she said. She kneeled by her bed.

Harold kneeled beside her, "Please", he whispered. Leshawna let out a sigh, "We were in his dorm room after the football game. We had some wine, and he played some music. I wanted to talk about our _then_ relationship, and he wanted to fool around. I didn't want to but I didn't know how far he would try to go. We started kissing, and he was moving too fast so I told him not once but twice to slow down. Then he started lifting up my shirt, and I tried to get him to stop. I begged him to stop but he wouldn't, and he kept going. I pushed him off me, and tried to leave but that only made him angry. He threw me on the bed, and he…", she stopped then took a deep breath. "He what?" Harold asked feeling himself get angry. Leshawna started shaking, "Deon tried to rape me", she said.

Harold's breath got caught in his throat, "Where is he?" He growled standing up. Leshawna didn't get a chance to answer before Harold went for the door. Leshawna stood up too, "Harold wait", she called out but he was already out the door. She followed him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

* * *

Noah, and Katie sat down on a couch catching up with each other. "So how's Sorority life treating you?" He asked. Katie smiled while looking at him, "It's been amazing. We've already done so much for the community. Me, and my sisters have been getting along great", she said. Noah raised an eyebrow, "Sisters? You already sound like a Sorority girl", he teased. "Is that a bad thing?" Katie asked. Noah shook his head a little, "No", he said.

"How are things with Owen?" Katie asked. Noah looked at her, "You heard about his diabetes too?" He asked. Katie nodded, and he told her what happened at the football game. "I'm sorry", she said when he was done. Noah looked down, "It's not me you should be sorry for, it's Owen", he said. "It still doesn't mean you're not hurting", she said. Noah stayed silent for moment until Katie pulled him for a hug, he hugged her back. Noah held on to her, "It hurts, it hurts because he won't let me help him", he said.

"If anybody can help him it's you", she said. Noah smiled, "I'm doing my best", he said. Katie smiled, and looked around at everybody else in the room. "Look at us. We're the only two people sitting here while everybody is dancing around, and drinking", she said. "Yeah well I'm having more fun sitting here, and talking to you", he said. Katie blushed at his statement. "You never really answered my question, do you like me?" She asked. Noah touched her face, "Yeah I do", he said softly.

Katie bit her lip as she tried not to squealed with excitement, "I knew it", she said. Meanwhile Noah was just happy that he was finally able to admit it. He'd never been a guy who was looking for a relationship, so this was new for him. "I'm happy that my feelings aren't one sided", he said.

A song started playing, "I love this song", Katie said getting up. She grabbed Noah's hand, and dragged him off to the dance floor. Noah groaned, "Katie I know I just said I like you but I think you need to know that I don't dance", he said. Katie danced around him as he stared, "Come on loosen up, have some fun", she said bumping him against the hip. Noah took a deep breath, and exhaled then started dancing next to her. As he danced he realized it wasn't so bad. He didn't feel so self-conscious. It was like Katie just brought out this urge for him to stop being so serious.

After the song ended, Noah pulled her in for a kiss. Katie happily kissed him back. Noah pulled away, "Will you go out on a date with me?" He asked breathlessly. Katie smiled, "Yes", she exclaimed happily.

* * *

Courtney found Duncan standing in a corner drinking a beer. He stared at her as she stomped over to him. She slapped the beer out his hand, and it went everywhere. "BASTARD!" Courtney shouted. "Are you insane?" Duncan asked surprised as he wiped his shirt where some beer had spilled. "WHAT THE HELL DUNCAN!" Courtney shouted. Duncan stared at her, "What the hell with me? What the hell with you, you just spilled my drink", he said.

"Gwen told me what you did you creep", Courtney said angrily. Duncan narrowed his eyes, "What did I do this time?" He asked. "Don't act dumb, why would you tell everybody that we slept together?" She asked. Duncan looked at her confused, "I didn't", he said. "LIER!" Courtney shouted again.

"No, believe me I didn't go around telling anybody", he said. Courtney shook her head not believing him, "I put my trust in you again for one night, and I then trusted you to keep it private but you couldn't do it. Could you?" She asked. Duncan sighed, "Courtney I only told Geoff. He must have told someone else until word got around", he explained. Courtney scoffed as she rolled her eyes, "Yeah that's what happened", she said sarcastically.

Duncan grabbed her by her shoulders, "It's true, okay?" He said. "Why should I believe you. All you do is lie", she told him. "Why is it so hard to believe I can tell the truth, and be a decent guy?" He asked. Courtney stared at him in his eyes, "Maybe because you're not a decent guy", she said.

"You have me all wrong princess. I didn't tell everybody we slept together, and I shouldn't have told Geoff either. I never meant for it to get around because I have a lot more respect for you than that. I would never make you out to be some cheap whore who just sleeps around", he explained again. Courtney looked at him, and felt her anger start to cool down as she realized he was telling her the truth. She was touched at everything he said. "You only told Geoff? Because if you told anybody else Duncan so help me you'll live to regret it", she said. Duncan made her look at him, "Only Geoff", he said looking her in the eyes.

"I believe you then. I'm not proud of what happened that night but I need it to stay between us. What happened in that room stays in that room. If you meant what you said about respecting me then you won't tell anybody else", Courtney said.

Duncan nodded, "Everything I said was true but I know it meant something to you. The other night wasn't just a romp in the sack. It meant something to you, and when you're ready I'll be here. I'll wait for you but not patiently. I'm going to be reminding you every now, and then that you're the one for me", he said.

Courtney felt her anger start to build back up. "IT'S OVER! YOU NEED TO MOVE ON AND FIND SOMEONE ELSE! YOU NEED TO GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD THAT WE WILL NEVER UNDER NO UNCERTAIN TERMS GET BACK TOGETHER!" She shouted. Duncan looked away, and Courtney walked off.

* * *

Beth went over to the snack table. She got some punch, and looked around. She remembered how Brady use to drag her to different parties. She had never been to any before she'd met him, and he thought she should go to some. She remembered one party in particular, it was more of a social gathering but still a party.

Brady said that it was important that they show up because some of the people there were college baseball players, and he wanted to meet them. It was more of way to suck up so they could put in a good word for him with the university's coach. Not that, that was going to help him much but you couldn't tell Brady that.

Beth was having some punch while trying to stay out of way. Brady had come over, and wanted to introduce her to the guys. He was very urgent about it, and kept pulling on her arm. Then Beth's punch had spilt on his brand new white dress shirt.

Brady got angry but tried to play it cool. He grabbed her by the arm firmly, and they went outside to 'talk'. Once outside he started yelling, and saying she embarrassed him in front of everybody. She tried to calm him down but when she touched his shoulder he slapped across the face. That was the first time he had hit her.

He immediately regretted what he did, and started apologizing. He started giving her little kissing but Beth pushed him away. She could deal with the yelling, but she couldn't take him hitting her. She said she couldn't forgive him for that so she started walking home. Brady caught up with her in his car, and demanded that she get in. Since it was long way home she did. When he pulled up in her driveway he apologized again. He asked for another chance but she told him no. Even after he started the crying game, she stayed strong. He wouldn't let her go, and kept begging for her not to break up with him by saying he'll change. He just kept reminding her of all the good times they spent together then told her that he would never hit her again. Him hitting her should be enough for her to dump him but she didn't. She wanted to believe that he was a good guy, and she made the worst mistake ever by taking him back.

Thinking about that night, and how quickly it took a turn for the worse may her throw away her cup of punch. "Well that was a waste", she heard somebody say. She turned around, and saw Justin smiling at her. Beth smiled back, "It wasn't that good anyway", she lied.

Justin smirked, "What's on your mind?" He asked. "Just thinking about how everybody's going to be having hangovers after tonight", she said. Justin nodded, "Hangovers can cause stress lines, and I can't afford to have those", he said. "Why not?" She asked. "My agent won't like it", he said. Beth stared at him, "Agent?" She asked. Justin nodded again, "Yeah I got a modeling agent", he told her. Beth hugged him, "Justin I'm so happy for you", she said. She wasn't really surprised that he had found a modeling agent.

Justin told her about his photoshoot. "Now I'm just waiting to hear back from some people", he said. Beth laughed a little, "Everybody always said you should model", she said. They talked a little more, and Beth told him about her job at the student bookstore. Talking to Justin made her forget about Brady, almost.

* * *

Harold returned back to the frat house to look for Deon. If his suspicions were correct the jerk should be there. He searched around but saw no sign of Deon anywhere. Harold growled in frustration then went to check out in the hall of the frat house. There was the almost rapist standing there drinking beers with a couple of frat boys in the corner.

Harold ran over, and shoved Deon almost knocking him over. "RAPIST!" Harold yelled at him. Deon gathered himself, "Hey man I didn't rape nobody", he said angrily. Harold got in his face, "You were going to rape Leshawna", he said. Deon smirked, "Is that what that bitch said?" He asked.

Harold shoved him with his hand, "Don't call her that", he said getting angrier. "Watch who you're shoving boy", Deon warned. "Why did you do it?" Harold asked. Deon folded his arms, "Listen that girl is a tease. I wasn't going to rape her, she freaked out over nothing. I can understand that though she's never been with a real man but I can assure you if we had done something she was asking for it", he said smirking some more.

Harold started huffing as he tried to keep cool, "She trusted you", he said through his teeth. The frat boys snickered in the background as Deon's smirk just widened. There was no remorse in fact he didn't think he did anything wrong. "Trust me I don't have to rape girls, I just have to sweet talk them, and they'll do whatever I want. It's not my fault Leshawna was being a challenge", Deon said.

"You didn't have to try to force her", Harold said. Deon started getting angry, "For the last time boy I didn't try rape that girl", he said picking him up then shoving him against the wall. "No means no but it didn't matter to you", Harold said as he was still pinned up against wall. Deon held Harold firmly in place, "You're working my last nerve boy", he said. He was about to punch him in the face, but Harold ducked before he did, and slid to the floor.

Harold got up then got into a fighting pose. The frat boys started laughing as Deon shook his head at him. Deon got into his boxing stance, "I'm gonna shut you up right now", he said. They began circling each other as the frat boys jumped, and cheered.

Harold threw a punch but Deon slipped it. Deon moved his footing then threw a left hook knocking Harold right on the side of his head. The force of the hit knocked him down.

* * *

Gwen, and Trent were having a conversation until a song that they both recognized started playing. Gwen started humming along to the music. Trent smiled, and bobbed his head to the music before he got up to dance. Trent smiled at her as he danced, "Don't just sit there dance with me", he said. Gwen smiled back, "Okay", she said playfully acting like she was annoyed.

They danced around until the song ended then sat back down on a couch. "How are your art classes coming along?" Trent asked. Gwen smiled at him, "They're coming along great. I'm enjoying them much better than my philosophy class", she said. Trent nodded, "My advisor's making me take college algebra. I hated that class in high school, and I hate it now", he said. Gwen laughed as she listened to him rant on about his unnecessary classes. She found herself enjoying her time talking to him. It remained her of when they first met, and how they would just talk to each other while doing crazy challenges.

"You still working on your music?" Gwen asked when he was done ranting. Trent nodded, "Yeah that song you heard me working on I finished it not too long ago", he explained. Gwen noticed how he didn't seem too happy about that, "Are you not happy with it?" She asked.

Trent shrugged, "It would be better if I had a band to play it with", he said. "You thought about starting a new one?" She asked. Trent nodded his head, "I audition 100 people, and none of them were any good. They were so terrible that I wanted to rip my hair out. It's frustrating because I had a band but none of them want to start up again, and I don't want a solo career yet", he explained.

Gwen listened to everything he said, "You need to focus on school, and enjoy college", she said. Trent looked at her, "What good will that do?" He asked. Gwen smiled, "You're putting too much pressure on yourself do you really need a band right now?" She asked. Trent thought about it, "No", he answered truthfully. "Then focus on school, and work on your music. The rest will fall into place later. It'll all work out", she said. Trent smiled, "You're right. That sounds like a good idea, thanks", he said. Gwen smiled at his appreciation.

* * *

Sierra, and DJ sat in his car in a parking lot outside of campus. They had drove around all night looking for Ezekiel but had no luck finding him. DJ sighed in defeat.

"We'll find him", Sierra said putting a hand on his shoulder. "I failed him", DJ said. Sierra grabbed his head, and made him look at her. "You didn't fail him. You did everything you could", she said.

DJ shifted his gaze away from her, "I should have done more", he insisted. Sierra gave him a look, "You did what nobody else did. You reached out to him while everybody else just avoided him, and paid him no attention. You were his friend", she told him. DJ looked at her, "Much good that did him. He was still tormented, and bullied. I could have stopped it", he said.

"What were you suppose to do? You can't change people's minds about somebody" she said. DJ sighed, "He thought I was going to abandon him too. I must've doing something wrong. I should have been spending more time with him making him feel like he was wanted", he said.

Sierra squeezed his shoulder in reassurance, "You were out living your life. Is that so wrong? No it isn't so stop blaming yourself", she said. A small smile formed on DJ's face, "You think when he comes back he'll forgive me?" He asked. Sierra smiled at him, "What's to forgive? You're the only person out here looking for him, aren't you? If that doesn't say you care I don't know what does", she said. DJ chuckled to himself as he stared out the windshield, "You make a good point", he said softly.

They stared out the windshield just looking at the stars. Sierra laid her head on his shoulder, and DJ put his arm around her. They always seemed to find themselves in this position, and DJ liked it when they were like this. It made him feel safe.

As if she could read his mind she said, "We always seem find ourselves like this", she commented. DJ nodded in agreement but stayed silent. "He thought I was spending too much time with you, and I have to admit I was", he said after a few minutes. Sierra stared at him, "What?" She asked confused. DJ looked her, "Ezekiel thought since I was spending too much with you that I wasn't going to be there for him anymore", he said.

"Why?" She asked. "Why what?" DJ asked. "Why did you start spending so much time with me. We barely talked to each other", she said. DJ smiled down at her, "At first it was because you were in pain, and you were missing Cody so much that I didn't want to you leave alone", he said.

Sierra frowned, and stared down at the car floor. "Oh", she said quietly. DJ titled her chin upward, "But then I started to care about you, and I didn't want to stay away", he said. Sierra's frown quickly turned into a smile. "I thought you were just pitying me", she said honestly. DJ shook his head, "I care about you, I care Ezekiel, my mama, anybody who I really get to know actually. I don't know why I care about people so much", he said.

"You're a caring person, and that's what I like about you. Now how much do you care me?" Sierra asked. DJ leaned in, "This much", he said then he kissed her. Sierra broke the kiss, "That says a lot", she said. "You're special to me", DJ said softly then they kissed again.

* * *

Geoff walked around frat house drunk out of his mind. The whole party him, Bruce, and bunch of other guys tried to drink each other under the table. He stumbled over a chair, and laughed to himself. Bridgette ran over to him, "Geoff", she said with concern. Geoff smiled, "Oh hey Bridge", he slurred. Bridgette eyed him, "Are you drunk?" She asked although she knew the answer.

Geoff waved his hand, "No I'm not drunk. Just buzzed", he said. He attempted to walk again but fell down. "You're drunk", Bridgette said helping him up. Geoff gave her a drunken smile, and tried to kiss her but Bridgette put her hand in his face. "Come on babe", he said disappointed. Bridgette kept her hand in place, "No we need to get you back to your dorm room because you have class tomorrow", she said. "N-no-no I don't. I have class the day after tomorrow", he said almost falling over again. Bridgette tried to support him, "No you have a class _tomorrow_ ", she insisted. She checked his schedule, she knew when his classes were.

Bruce ran over to them, "Dude Ronny bought a beer bong. Come on we're trying to see who can chug the most", he said urging them to go over to where the chugging contest was taking place. "Sweet", Geoff said. He attempted to leave but Bridgette held him back. "I'm sorry but Geoff's not going anywhere except back to his room", Bridgette said looking at Bruce.

Bruce smirked at her then looked at her Geoff, "Come on Geoff I thought you liked to party hard?" He said. "I do", Geoff slurred as he pushed Bridgette off him. "Geoff", Bridgette protested. Geoff turned to her, "Just let me do this real quick then I'll go back to my dorm room. Okay? Fair enough?" He asked as his body wobbled. Bridgette shook her head at him, "No not fair enough. Geoff you're not gonna wanna go to class tomorrow", she warned. "Yes he will. Won't you Geoff?" Bruce asked. "You know it", Geoff cheered throwing his hands in the air then followed Bruce over to the beer bong. Bridgette shook her head at Geoff as she watched him try to chug from the beer bong. She left the party angry.

* * *

Harold moaned as he laid in Leshawna's bed. After his fight with Deon Leshawna showed up, and helped him back to her dorm room. "You might have another concussion", she said placing a rag with ice in it on his head.

Harold groaned, "Does that I mean I have to go back to the doctor?" He asked in pain. "If you don't want to slip into a coma, yes", she said annoyed. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked removing the homemade ice pack that she gave him. "What the hell were you thinking? He could have knocked you into a coma, or his friends could have jumped in, and beat you to a pulp", Leshawna said angrily. "I don't care. I couldn't let him get away with what he did to you", Harold said.

"I told you it was nothing", she said through her teeth. "The hell it was. He tried to rape you, and then you acted like he did nothing wrong. You were hurting, and I had to do something. Nobody, and I mean nobody has a right to treat you like that. Especially not Deon", Harold said.

"You should have let me handle it", she said. Harold nodded slowly, "True but you weren't doing anything yet so I had to step in. Whether you liked it, or not I had to let him know his behavior wasn't acceptable", he said.

"He beat you up", Leshawna remained him. "I know I also knew going in there he was probably was going to kick my ass but I didn't let that stop me. I went in there intending to give it my all because…because you deserve better, and I wanted to be your hero tonight. I also really wanted him to know what it felt like to be brutalized, and humiliated", he said with tears forming in eyes as he imagined what happened that night when Leshawna was attacked.

Leshawna smiled, and wiped a tear that fell down his cheek. "You did that all that for me?" She asked softly. "Yes because I love you Leshawna, and I would never hurt you, or tolerate anybody who does", he said quietly. Leshawna stayed quiet as she thought about everything that happened that night, and then she thought about the night Deon almost raped her. Harold, and then later Gwen told her to be careful around him. Then Gwen tried to get her to tell somebody but she didn't want to because she didn't think anybody would believe her. But the main reason was because she was scared to face Deon again, and now Harold got hurt trying to defend her.

"I'm going to do it. I'm going to the Dean first thing tomorrow morning, and I'm going to tell him", Leshawna said. Harold looked her, and smiled. "That's good. Even if they don't do anything, telling the Dean what Deon did will show that you're not taking his crap. It's a lot better than what I did. I tried to defend you're honor but I got my butt kicked instead. Now I don't feel very honorable", he said sadly.

"You're very honorable to me", Leshawna said. She moved some hair from his face, and kissed him. Harold smiled when she broke the kiss, "Are we together now?" He asked chuckling. Leshawna smiled at him, "Shut up Harold", she said then kissed him again.

 **A/N- Well there's chapter 11 did you like it? By the way I had Courtney, and Gwen apologize to each other because it is messed up that their friendship got ruined. Plus, that whole All Stars thing with the chart I never understood how Gwen could get angry because it's a darn game. Both really couldn't win just saying. So how will Noah, and Katie's date go? Should Beth try dating again? Tell me what you think in the comments. Shut Up And Dance by Walk The Moon.**


	12. Dancing In The Moonlight

**A/N- Hey guys here's chapter 12 of my story Total Drama College Life. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

 **Chapter Summary- Katie, and Noah go on their date. Owen is rushed to the hospital. Tyler hears some upsetting news. Harold, and Deon face off.**

Geoff woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He tried to open his eyes but closed them quickly because of the sunlight. He groaned loudly as he tried to find the button to his clock with his hand. He managed to find it, and turn off the blaring sound. He sat up in his bed rubbing his head, the sound of the alarm still ringing in his ear. He opened his eyes, and squinted them to look around the room. Duncan wasn't in his bed; Geoff figured he must have gone to class.

Geoff closed his eyes again, and rubbed his head trying to get it to stop throbbing. He got totally wasted from last night's party. He tried to think back to what happened but he could barely remember. After Bridgette left the party he was already hammered, and chugging a funnel of beer didn't help him much either. Judging from his hangover he suspected he probably partied until the early morning hours.

His mind drifted to Bridgette, she looked so pissed when he didn't return to his dorm room with her. He rolled over in his bed to go back to sleep. He would make it up to her somehow. He tried to remember what she was angry about. Something about class, was it? He snapped his eyes open quickly when he suddenly realized why she was so angry. He looked at his clock, it was 10:30am. _Shit,_ he thought to himself. He had class in literally 20 minutes. If he wanted to make up with Bridgette, then going to this class would be a good start.

Geoff tried to swing himself out of bed but the pain in his head prevented him from moving too fast. Not to mention he wanted to throw up so badly. He looked around the room, and spotted some of his clothes lying in a pile on the floor. He walked over to them, and picked them up. After inspecting them to see if they had any smells, or horrible odors he decided they were alright, and put them on.

He found some Tylenol in a bag of Duncan's, and took some without water. He groaned again as he picked up his backpack. He didn't want to do this; he didn't want to go to class but if going would make Bridgette stop being upset with him then so be it. He looked at his phone, 10:35am it read. Geoff took a breath, and walked out the door.

* * *

That morning Leshawna got early up, and went to go tell the Dean that Deon assaulted her like she told Harold she would. It was hard going over the details, and retelling the Dean everything that happened but he listened to the whole story without interrupting once. Afterwards he said he would look into it. Leshawna didn't know what was going to happen but the Dean had requested that Deon be brought to his office before she left.

Leshawna walked out of the building to find Harold waiting for her. "How did it go?" He asked. Leshawna gave him a small smile, "It went good. He listened to what I had to say, and then requested someone to bring Deon to his office", she told him.

They walked over to the giant fountain that was in the middle of the campus grounds, and sat down. "So that's it?" Harold asked after sitting down. Leshawna looked down, and nodded slowly. "They'll look into it, that's all they can really do. It doesn't matter what they do the fact that I told them what happened makes it feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders, and it's all because of you", she said looking at him.

Harold smiled, and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm so proud of you", he whispered. Leshawna stayed in his embrace, "It's because of you that I was able to tell. You encourage me, and gave me strength", she said. Harold pulled away, and looked at her. "Yeah but you going in there was all you. I had nothing to do with that", he told her. Leshawna smiled again, "Well like I said it doesn't matter what happens, they're going to be looking into it which means after today the whole school's going to know what he did, and see him for what he is. If anything, any girl who comes into contact with him will know what he's capable of, and will stay away from him. I may have prevented this from happening to someone else, and that makes me feel pretty good about myself", she said.

"You should, you coming forward took guts, and now Deon's gonna get what's coming to him", Harold said. "I just never want to see him again after this", Leshawna said looking off to the side. Harold put his arm around her, "If you ever do I'll protect you", he said.

* * *

Geoff sat in his Philosophy 101 class. He tried to listen to what the professor was saying but the pounding in his head made it difficult. He groaned quietly as he closed his eyes, and rubbed his temples.

Gwen looked over at him, "Are you ok?" She whispered. Geoff put his hand, and rubbed his temples some more. "Yeah", he whispered not looking at her.

Gwen noticed how in addition to having a headache, Geoff still reeked of alcohol, his eyes were red, and if a bed were to appear in the middle of classroom Gwen was sure Geoff would leap right in it. It didn't take a genius to figure out he was still hungover from the party the other night. Gwen leaned over, "I bet you regret getting wasted last night, don't you?" She whispered. Geoff grabbed his head with both hands, "Shut up", he hissed. Gwen chuckled then went back to taking notes.

After the professor finished her lecture she slammed her book down on her desk singling the end of class. Geoff let out a painful scream, and covered his ears while groaning. Several students looked over at him as they walked out of the classroom.

Geoff got up, and slowly walked out the room. When he got outside a wave of sunlight blared in his face making him feel even worse. Bridgette was waiting for him; she did not look happy.

Geoff tried to smile so he could cover up the fact that he was hungover, "Hey Bridge, what are you doing here?" He asked weakly. "Gwen texted me during your class. She said you didn't look too good", Bridgette said angrily. "Traitor", he whispered to himself.

Bridgette took a good look at him, "Are you hungover?" She asked. "I think you know the answer", Geoff said still holding the side of his head. "I knew it. What did I tell you? I told you to go back to your dorm room, and get some sleep. Did you listen? No. Instead you got more wasted than you already were. What do you have to say for yourself?" She asked angrily.

Geoff tried to answer but couldn't form the words. His face turned green as he started heaving. "Hold that thought", he said quickly. He covered his mouth, and ran over to the nearby bushes where he vomited.

Bridgette sighed to herself as she watched him throw up. She felt sorry for him although she thought a hangover was the perfect punishment for staying up all night, and partying. When was he going to realize he wasn't in high school anymore? That this stuff wasn't going to be as easily accepted in college? She was all for having fun but eventually Geoff was going to need to get it in gear if he wanted to graduate. But Bridgette also understood that Geoff was still fresh out of high school that he still needed to adjust. _He just needs time_ , she thought to herself.

After Geoff was done she walked over to him. Bridgette sighed again, "Come on let's go get you a coffee for your hangover", she said with a small smile. Geoff nodded weakly, and linked his arm with hers as they walked to the coffee shop.

* * *

Noah was laying in his bed texting Katie. _You ready for tonight_ , he texted. Katie replied, _Yes_ , she texted then added a smiley face emoji. Noah smiled to himself. After he asked her out Katie insisted that they do something soon so he suggested that they go out tonight. He didn't want to wait. He wanted to take her out the moment he had his chance so that's why they didn't spend days ironing out the details.

Owen walked into their dorm room, "Big plans to tonight?" He asked flopping down on his bed. Noah nodded his head, "Yeah with Katie", he said. Owen looked at him, "So you two are dating now?" He asked chuckling.

Noah looked at him, "Yeah tonight's our first date", he said. Owen cheered, "Way to go Noah. So what are your plans for tonight?" He asked.

Noah smiled, "A dinner, with some nice conversation, and maybe a walk around campus afterwards", he said. Owen clapped his hands, "Oh how romantic", he said smiling. "Thanks I want tonight to be special, and I didn't think going to a movie was special enough", Noah said.

"She'll love it", Owen said. "I don't want to blow it", Noah said. "You won't, you just need to have confidence", Owen said. Noah swallowed unsure of himself, "I'll try", he said.

* * *

Tyler walked into the showers after another horrible practice. To add to the usual stuff that usually went on, during a practice drill one of the team's defensive lineman tackled him, and hurt his leg. So, he had to sit out the rest of practice while avoiding stares from the rest of the team.

He stood in the showers, and hung his head while the water poured over him. He was sore, tired, and upset. He still hadn't played, and at this rate he may never see any playing time. He still wasn't improving much despite the extra practice he'd been putting in, and if he didn't improve soon he can kiss his chance at playing pro goodbye. After his shower, he went into the locker room to change. He heard a conversation going on outside the locker room between the team. He went to listen in when he heard his name.

"I heard they might cut him", a guy said. Tyler felt his heart stop as he continued to listen. The guy who tackled Tyler spoke up, "Good riddance", he said. "He's no good on the field, and he's no good at practice", said another guy. The team laughed. "I'll miss him if they do. He's like a walking blocking dummy", somebody else said. The team howl with laughter. Tyler got dressed quickly then hurried out embarrassed.

* * *

Harold, and Leshawna stood outside. They hadn't heard any news from the Dean yet. Harold took Leshawna out for some lunch, and they arrived back to the Dean's office later that day.

They sat on the edge of the giant fountain again. "What do you think's going on in there?" Harold asked. Leshawna looked at the building than back at Harold. "Who knows. He may not even be in there", she said. "Will you really be ok if he gets away with it?" Harold asked. "Will it be my most favorite thing in the world? No but I'll move past it. I'll talk to my psychology professor, and see if he will transfer one of us to a later time. I'm not gonna let him destroy me", she said with determination.

Harold smiled, "That's my girl", he said putting his arm around her. Leshawna giggled, and kissed his cheek causing Harold to blush. They sat in silence before Harold bought up an important question. "What happens between us?" He asked. Leshawna looked at him, "Us?" She asked. Harold nodded, "I was thinking since Deon is out of the picture if there was a chance for us", he said.

Leshawna let out a sigh. She thought about everything that happened, and how Harold was there for her. How he never stopped looking out for her even when she told him she only wanted to be friends. He truly did love her, and it was clear to her that he would continue to do so.

She smiled at him, and he smiled back. Maybe it was time she gave him a shot. Instead of answering his question she kissed him.

They were interrupted by Deon when he grabbed Harold by the collar, and threw him aside. Deon looked at Leshawna, "I just got suspended because of you", he said. "You deserved it. You should have been expelled", Harold spat. Deon raised his fist to Harold, "Stay out of this. This is between me, and her", he said gesturing to Leshawna.

Harold got in Deon's face, "When you try to hurt my fair Leshawna you bring me in it", he said. Deon growled, and tighten his fist as he gave Harold a warning stare but Harold didn't back down. Leshawna stepped in between the two, "Harold I got this", she told him. Harold could only nod as he backed up.

Leshawna turned her attention to Deon. "You wanna apologize?" Deon asked. "You tried to rape me", Leshawna said to him. Deon scoffed, "Girl I didn't try to rape you", he said. Leshawna didn't back down from her claim, "I told you no, and when I tried to leave you threw me to the bed where you forced yourself on me. That's trying to rape somebody", she said.

"You didn't have to go crying to the Dean about it. He suspended me for the rest of the semester. I'm going to miss finals, and everything. A semester worth of credits down the drain, you bitch", Deon said getting in her face. Leshawna folded her arms, "Good maybe you can think about what you've done, and learn that when a girl says no you stop", she said. "The only thing I'm gonna learn is how I should have slapped you after you kicked me", Deon said. In that moment Harold ran over, and punched Deon in the face. "That's for my Leshawna", Harold snapped while standing over Deon. Deon stood up, he looked around quickly making sure nobody saw, and after giving them a glare he walked away.

Leshawna smiled, and hugged Harold. "I told you I'd protect you", Harold said. Leshawna kissed him, "I know. You're the best boyfriend ever", she said. Harold was speechless for a moment, "B-b-boyfriend?" He stuttered. "I mean it", Leshawna assured him in case he doubted it. Harold smiled, and kissed her.

* * *

Bridgette, and Geoff sat at a table in the coffee shop having coffee. "Feeling better?" She asked. Geoff attempted to nod his head, "A little, I still feel like I'm gonna throw up", he said holding his head.

Bridgette stirred her coffee, "Let this be a lesson to you. Next time go to bed", she said. Geoff groaned, "I think the lesson is next time don't drink so much", he said. Bridgette rolled her eyes, "Well at least you learned something", she said.

"At least I went to class", he said smiling a little. "What's the point of going to class if you're not learning anything?" She asked. "I learned something", Geoff protested. "How could you learn anything if you were hungover?" Bridgette asked. Geoff didn't say anything as he thought about it. "I'm sorry. I'll do better", he said quietly. Bridgette sighed as she grabbed his hand across the table, "You're lucky I love you", she said. Geoff smiled at her.

* * *

After leaving the locker room Tyler headed straight for the gym. He immediately went to lifting weights. He started off doing a few reps on the bench press. He would show them; he would show them all. They weren't going to cut him.

He moved on to the leg press machine, and did a couple of reps there. Then he added more weight, and did a few more reps. Pretty soon he was just piling extra weight to the leg press machine after every few reps. The more weight he piled on the harder it was to lift. He felt his legs get tired but that didn't stop him. He just kept pushing himself until he felt a snap in his leg. "Damnit", Tyler said as he fell over.

He held his leg in pain as he laid on the floor. No doubt he'd pulled a muscle. He'd pushed himself to hard, and he knew it. A guy who was watching from the treadmills came over, and held out his hand to Tyler. Tyler took it, and straighten himself out but didn't stand up. "You ok man?" The guy asked. Tyler nodded, "Thanks", he said.

The guy nodded, "I was watching you from over there. It's looks like you were having some trouble", he said. Tyler sighed, "Yeah I've been putting in some extra work for football", he said. The guy smiled, "What position do you play?" He asked. Tyler looked at him, "I'm supposed to be the running back but I haven't played yet. I can't seem to keep up with the rest of the players, and as a result I've been sucking in practice", he said. The guy listened to him as he stroked his chin, "I see, you know I might have something that can help you", he said. "What?" Tyler asked curious.

The guy reached into his pocket, and kneeled down next to Tyler. He looked around the room to make sure nobody was watching them then pulled out the item. "This is your ticket to fame", the guy said showing Tyler a vial with some needles.

Tyler looked at him in shock then pushed the guy's hand away. "I'm not taking steroids", Tyler hissed angrily. "Come on dude, look without these there's no way you're gonna play. This is the edge you need to be able to keep up with those guys", the guy said.

"I'm not compromising my position for steroids", Tyler said sticking to his guns. He tried to get up to walk away but the guy stopped him. "You want to play pro?" The guy asked seriously. Tyler eyed him, "How'd you know?" He asked. The guy scoffed, "Everybody wants to play pro but most don't. This is your ticket into the league", he said gesturing to the steroids.

"I don't need steroids", Tyler said through his teeth. "Then you won't play pro", the guy said. Tyler sighed in frustration as he fought the urge to take the drugs, "I want to make it to the pros honestly", he said. The guy smirked, "Come on be honest you know as well as I do that 90% of those guys are on steroids. Some just don't get caught. Why? Because they're careful. Which is all you need to be", he said.

Tyler took a breath, and felt his heart race as he looked at the drugs in the guy's hand. "I can't do this", Tyler breathed out. The guy continued to smirk, "I'll tell you what the first batch is on the house. Use them, or don't use them but if you do, and you like the results then you come back to me. We'll work out something. Until then enjoy", he said shoving the drugs into Tyler's hand.

Tyler looked at the vial, and the needles as the guy walked away. He took another deep breath as he put them in his pocket. He felt himself start to sweat as he stood up, and dusted himself off. Could he do this? Could he really take drugs? He shook his head then grabbed his sports bag. Maybe he could. Just for his college career. He'll never play pro if he doesn't get any game time during college. He just needed them until he was on a pro team then he was off the stuff for good. He walked out of the gym with his things, and the steroids.

* * *

Noah stood in front of the tall mirror in his dorm room. He was dressed in a black suit, with a white dress shirt, and a red tie. His hair was comb back, and slightly gelled to make it neat. A little over dressed? Maybe but he wanted to look nice for his first date with Katie.

Izzy wolf whistled at him causing Noah to blush. "Noah you clean up nice", Izzy said. Owen agreed, "You looked sharp little buddy", he said smiling.

Noah took breath, and turned around to face them. "I'm not too overdressed, am I?" Noah asked. Izzy, and Owen shook their heads. "Not at all", Owen said.

Noah felt himself start to sweat, "Maybe I should change our plans, and we just go to a movie instead", he said taking out his cell phone to dial Katie's number. Izzy grabbed Noah's phone to stop him, "Oh no you don't", she said. "Relax Noah, remember have some confidence", Owen said. Noah nodded, "You're right", he said taking another deep breath.

"We'll be right here when you get back so you can tell us all about it", Izzy said. Noah looked at them, "Will you two be ok until I get back?" He asked. Noah didn't trust them to leave them alone. With Izzy still doing her antics, and Owen not use to his illness he didn't want to come back to dysfunction.

Izzy rolled her eyes, "We're not children. We can take care of ourselves", she said. Noah looked at Owen, "Make sure to check your blood sugar, and stick to your diet", he said. Owen groaned, he sometimes hated it when Noah acted like their babysitter. "I will, and I talked to Izzy she won't do anything crazy while you're out with Katie. Now go have fun", Owen said pushing him towards the door. "Bye Noah", Izzy laughed while waving.

Owen stood behind him to rubbed his shoulders, "Go get her tiger", he encouraged with a smile. Noah smiled as he stood in front of the door, "Here I go", he said. With another deep breath, he walked out the door.

Noah arrived at Katie's dorm room, and knocked. "Here I come", he heard her answer. When she opened the door, Noah's was breath was blown away. Katie was dressed in a red tank top, with a grey shirt jacket, and skirt. She had on red lip stick, and perfume. She looked gorgeous. "Wow you look beautiful", Noah breathed.

Katie giggled, "Well I don't wanna look ugly for our first date", she joked taking his arm. Noah smiled at her, "You don't have to worry about that", he said. Katie laughed again.

They went to a restaurant that had the best gourmet food in area. It was the most expensive restaurant on campus. Katie looked at her menu, "This all looks pretty expensive", she said as scanned the list of food items. Noah took a sip of his water as he too looked at his menu, "I got it covered", he said. The waiter came by to take their orders.

Katie smiled as she looked around the restaurant. It was so elegant. Katie looked at him, "How were you able to get a reservation so fast?" She asked. Noah smiled, "It pays to be a realty star", he said with a wink.

They spent more time talking before the waiter came back with their food. Noah was surprised at how well the date was going. He glanced at his watch, it was half passed six. The night hadn't even begun. He just had to take it slow.

* * *

Back at the dorm room, Owen, and Izzy laid on his bed. "How do you think Noah's date is going?" He asked. Izzy thought about it, "Well seeing as how he isn't back yet, I think it's going good", she with a smile causing Owen to laugh.

As the time passed they decided to watch a movie. After the movie Owen started not to feel good. He felt nauseated. He drunk some water to help pass the feeling but that didn't help. He held onto his stomach.

"I-Izzy I think…", he tried to say but ended up running to the bathroom. "Owen?" Izzy called out. She ran after him, and found him throwing up in the bathroom. When he was finished, he stayed over the toilet, heaving. Izzy looked on in worry. Owen lifted up his head then fainted.

Izzy gasped, and tried to wake him up. Owen opened his eyes, "I'm ok. I think", he said weakly shrugging her off him. "I'm taking you to the hospital", she said helping him to stand up carefully. Owen shook his head but regretted it when he felt another wave of nausea hit him. "No I'm ok", he said. Izzy didn't listen to him, and they went to his car where she drove to the hospital.

It was late. The stars were out, and it was surprisingly warm despite it being fall. The moon was big, and bright adding to the romance. Noah, and Katie were walking around the campus arm in arm, laughing, and talking. They were learning more about each other's lives before they went on Total Drama.

Katie looked at the sky, "It's such a beautiful night", she marveled. "I agree", Noah said looking at the sky then at her. They continued walking.

"Tonight's been so romantic, I don't want it end", Katie said. Noah smiled, "It doesn't have to", he said. Katie looked at the moon then at Noah. She grabbed his hand, and they began to dance. Noah felt like he was in a trace as he danced with her. They danced under the moonlight.

Sometime later they were in front of her dorm room door. They started kissing. Katie opened up the door, and they headed inside. They stood inside the door way kissing until Noah got a text message on his phone. Noah groaned as he pulled out his cell phone, he gasped. "I gotta go", he said quickly giving her a kiss goodbye on her cheek. "What happened?" Katie asked concerned. Noah looked back at her, "Owen's in the hospital", he said.

* * *

Noah rushed to the hospital emergency room where he found Owen, and Izzy behind a curtain with Dr. Brick. "What the hell happened?" Noah panted. Izzy looked from Owen to Noah, "Owen threw up then fainted", she explained.

Noah looked at Owen, "How did this happen?" He asked him. Owen looked down in shame, "I haven't been checking my blood sugar. Dr. Brick says I have something called Hy-hy-hyperglycemia", he said trying to pronounce the word.

"Hyperglycemia doesn't come out of nowhere", Noah said. Dr. Brick nodded, "I agree. When we checked your blood sugar Owen it was over 250mg/dL. Now while neglecting to check your blood sugar doesn't help something caused this to develop. Have you been taking your insulin?" He asked.

All eyes were on Owen. "No", Owen confessed. Noah sighed, "Owen...", he began. "Now me hear out, I have been taking it I just may have missed a shot earlier", Owen said. Noah went to his side, "Owen you can't do that. How many times do I have to tell you? It's important to keep up with your medicine, and keep checking your glucose levels when you're supposed to", he said.

Owen growled, "It doesn't help when you're constantly telling me what to do, and what to eat", he snapped. "I'm trying to make sure you don't end up in the hospital. Like you are now", Noah argued. "I'm not a baby", Owen said. "Well you're not acting very adult like either", Noah countered. Owen stayed silent.

Dr. Brick looked at Owen, "Owen I also suspect you haven't been keeping up with your diet, am I correct?" He asked. Owen shied away before answering, "Yes but only because I hate it. I don't care that I have to take the medicine I can live with that but I can't stay on my diet. I don't even see why I have to", he said. "It's important Owen", Noah said.

"Why haven't you been keeping up with your medicine, or diet?" Dr. Brick asked. "I told you I hate it", Owen answered. "The real reason", Dr. Brick demanded. Owen shrugged, "I don't know why I can't stop eating. I just love food so much. I eat when I'm happy, when I'm sad, angry, stressed, you name it", he said. Dr. Brick wrote everything down then walked out of the room.

He came back with another doctor this one a female. Dr. Brick introduced her, "This is Dr. Simon. She'll need to talk to Owen, _alone_ ", he said putting the emphasis on the word 'alone'. Noah, and Izzy left the room.

About two hours Dr. Simon walked out, and they were told they could go back in. When they walked in they saw a devastated looking Owen. "What happened now?" Noah said. Owen looked at them, "She said I have B.E.D", he explained. "Bed?" Izzy asked confused. Noah understood, "Binge Eating Disorder", he said. Owen laid his head back on the bed he was lying in, "Why does all the bad stuff have to happen to me?" He asked trying not to cry.

"Don't think like that", Noah said. Owen looked at him, "Why shouldn't I? I have Type 2 Diabetes, and now I have Binge Eating Disorder. I can't take it anymore", he said. Izzy ran to his side, "You can't give up", she said. "I'm sick of being sick", Owen cried.

Noah stepped forward, "Then do what the doctors tell you. If you need therapy to control your eating then do therapy, take your medicine, and go on a diet", he said. Owen took a breath as he let everything sink in. "I'll do that. I'll take my shots, go on my diets, and listen to my doctor. I just want everything to go back to normal", Owen said. "So you'll cut back?" Noah asked. Owen nodded, "Yes I'll cut back", he said.

* * *

Noah returned back from the hospital to go see Katie. What had started out as a wonderful evening got cut short because of an emergency. It wasn't fair to her. The stress of the evening took a toll on him, and he really just wanted to see her.

He arrived at her dorm room door, and knocked. Katie opened the door. For a couple of seconds neither exchanged any words as they just stared each other. "He's going to be ok", he said quietly. Katie didn't say anything instead she just hugged him which he returned.

 **A/N- Well there's chapter 12. Did you like it? Owen went back to the hospital; will this be enough to get him to take his illness seriously? Tyler's getting involved with steroids, were you surprised by that? How did you like Katie, and Noah's date? I tried to make it seem as romantic as possible. Harold knocked down Deon. Are you guys happy Leshawna decided to give Harold another chance? By the way if you're upset that I didn't have Deon expelled just know I tried my best to make this as realistic as possible while still giving Deon a punishment. From what I heard most universities do next to nothing in these situations. At least that's the way TV portrays it. Finally, will Geoff start to take his education seriously? Tell me what you think in the comments. Dancing In The Moonlight by King Harvest.**


	13. Battlefield

**A/N-Hey guys here's chapter 13 of my story Total Drama College Life. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

 **Chapter Summary- Duncan asks Courtney for help. Gwen, and Trent get closer. Tyler has his first practice with the steroids. Justin gets his first modeling gig.**

As the semester went on the work load continued increasing for a lot of people. Teachers started giving out more practice tests, pop quizzes were popping up left, and right. Projects with dues dates were nearing, and so were term papers. The people who actually took their work load seriously started to ask for tutoring.

The campus university had a tutoring center available. If you wanted you could sign up for help, or you could do the opposite, and tutor other students. Students paid good money to other students to help them. Many people who had the time, and brains signed up to be tutors. Courtney was one of those people.

She figured it was good pay, and a reason not to call home for money. It also helped that not all of the other students were totally helpless in their work. She had no time for foolishness after all.

After one of her sessions one afternoon she was packing up her stuff when Duncan walked into the tutoring center. "Courtney", he called out when he spotted her. Courtney groaned as he walked over to her, what would it take to get rid of this guy? "Don't you have a crime to commit somewhere?" She sneered.

Duncan didn't respond to her comment, which gave Courtney the impression that something was wrong. "I'm failing", he said simply. Courtney raised an eyebrow, "This concerns me because…?" She asked.

Duncan sighed, "I need your help. Can you tutor me?" He asked. Courtney seem taken back, "Why me?" She asked. "You're the best at what you do", he said.

Courtney swung her backpack over her shoulder, "There are plenty of other tutors, use them", she said. "I don't trust them I trust you", he said. Courtney rolled her eyes at his statement, how ironic. He could trust her but she couldn't trust him.

"I can't help you", Courtney said walking passed him. "You can't, or you won't?" Duncan asked. Courtney stopped in her tracks, and turned around. "Haven't you had enough?" She asked. "What'd you mean?" Duncan asked. "I've already slept with you. Isn't that enough?" She asked desperately.

"You really think that's all I wanted from you?" He asked. Courtney nodded, "Yes", she said simply. Duncan sighed in frustration, "Look if you help me I won't try to take advantage of you, or anything. I'll pay you if it helps. I just want your help because if I don't get some tutoring I could fail, and I really don't want to fail so Courtney please help me. I just want to do better", he pleaded.

"I can't help you. I'm already helping a bunch of students anyway, and plus I have my own work. I'm sorry Duncan", Courtney said. She turned around, and Duncan grabbed her arm. "Courtney", he said. Courtney shrugged her arm away, "I said I'm sorry", she said then walked out of the center.

* * *

Gwen walked out of her History Of Western Art class. Unlike most of her other classes this lecture had her interested. She found herself hanging on to every word. There was something very interesting learning about art from different points in history. About art in general. It was like that in every art class of hers.

Maybe it was because she loved art so much that she never got bored with it. She always looked forward to every art class. She couldn't wait to get to the next one. She wondered if that's how Trent felt about his music classes. The way he talked about it seemed so.

She walked back to her dorm room, and sat down. She started sketching a picture of the college campus when she got a message on Facebook. Gwen looked at the computer, and saw it from Trent. She smiled when she saw the message.

Trent: Hey. She replied back. Gwen: Hey. What's up? Trent: I just got back from a music class. You wouldn't believe some stuff I learned today. Gwen smiled at his enthusiasm as he told her everything he learned in one message. Gwen: It sounds like you learned a lot today. Trent: Yeah, I thought I knew most things about music already but it turns out I still have a lot to learn. Gwen: I get what you're saying I feel the same way every time I go to an art class. Trent: You can never learn to much. Gwen laughed at his response because it was so true. A person never could learn to much even if they were talented at something.

* * *

After his last class of the day Justin headed back to his dorm room. He would be so glad when his modeling career took off because as soon as he got famous enough he was totally done with this whole college thing. He was looking forward to life of traveling to different countries on private jets, and attending the most exclusive parties for models. Daryl already sent out multiple headshots to different agencies the only reason for the holdup was because he was trying to see who was going to give him the better deal in terms of money.

He got a phone call just as soon as he was about to walk into the boys' dorm. He looked at it, and saw it was from Daryl. Justin smiled as he eagerly answered his phone, "Hello", he said excitedly. "Justin my man I need you drop everything you're doing because I got good news", Daryl said over the phone. "Tell me", Justin said still smiling. "I got you a gig modeling on the cover of a magazine", Daryl said. Justin cheered when he heard the news. He would have jumped but he kept his feet in place. "Thank you, Daryl I knew you could do it. When do I start?" Justin asked. "That's why I told you to drop everything the editor wants to meet you today. Are you doing anything right now?" Daryl asked. Justin scoffed, "Nope I just got done with my last class", he said.

Daryl gave him the name of the address, "How long do you think it'll take you?" He asked. "Thirty minutes' tops", Justin answered. "Great, see you in half an hour", Daryl said then he hung up. Justin did a little dance, "Yes", he cheered. This was it, he was finally going to live the dream. His dream, and all took was for him to look good.

Justin ran into the boys' dorm, and went to his dorm room where he saw Trent on the computer. Trent looked at him, "Why are you in such a hurry?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "I got my first modeling gig", Justin said as looked around the room for something.

"Good for you man", Trent said. Justin still looked around the room, "Where are your car keys at?" He asked looking Trent. "Why?" Trent asked as he watched him scramble around the room. Justin stopped, "I need to borrow them", he said. Trent pointed over at the table near his bed, "Over there", he said. Justin grabbed them, "Thanks", he said then hurried out the room. "You're welcome", Trent called out but Justin was already out the door. Trent shrugged then turned his attention back to the computer.

* * *

Tyler paced back, and forth in the locker before football practice. The day before he took his first injection of steroids since it would take 24 hours for the drug to take effect. At first he didn't feel anything. He didn't feel stronger, or faster. But when he woke up that morning he felt different. Kind of energetic, like he was on top of the world. He took a morning run, and went to gym where he benched pressed more than he usually did.

He looked at the clock hanging on the wall, and saw that it was time for practice. He sighed to himself then went out to the football field. The coach eyed him as he warmed up with the rest of the team. Tyler did his best to ignore him. That was hard considering he was the coach, the very guy he was trying to impress so he could play.

The coach set up a practice drill. "You going to cry again Tyler?" A played asked smirking. Some of the players stood by snickering. Tyler ignored him. The coach blew his whistle, and Tyler was immediately ready for everything that happened. He didn't fumble the ball, and he actually made the touchdown. For the first time ever he left the players, and the coach speechless.

The coach clapped his hands, "Wow Tyler I'm shocked. I half expected you to drop the ball. G-g-good job", he said trying to get out the words. This was the first time he actually complemented Tyler considering all he had done since the start of the season was yell, and correct him. The player who teased Tyler before just shrugged, "He won't be able to do that again, you watch", he told the others. The coach blew his whistle, "Okay boys let's run it again", he said.

The player eyed him as they got into their positions, "It was beginners luck. You won't be able to do it again", he told Tyler. Tyler gave him a look, and remained silent. They ran the drill again, and the same thing happened. The player stared at him in disbelief. Tyler looked at him, "Don't cry", he teased. The player got red in the face as some of their teammates laughed at him.

To Tyler's surprise the rest of practice went really well, he didn't tire out early, and was able to keep up with everyone. The coach smiled at him, "Much improvement", he told Tyler after another successful drill. Tyler smiled back, "Thanks coach", he said gratefully. The coach slapped him on the back, "We might just make a good running back out of you yet", he said.

After practice the team headed back to the locker room. One of players high fived Tyler, "It took a while but it looks like we finally broke you in", he said smiling. Tyler didn't say anything he just chuckled. "Great job today Tyler. Keep up the great work", the coach told Tyler as he walked passed him. Tyler looked at him, "I will", he said smiling as he thought about the steroids back in his dorm room. Today had been such a change, and it was all because of the steroids. He was defiantly going need some more of that stuff.

* * *

Justin arrived at the address where Daryl told him to go. He went inside where he found Daryl waiting for him. He was standing around a bunch of other guys talking. Daryl greeted him, "Justin I'm glad you made it", he said. Justin smiled as clasped Daryl's hand, "Where's this editor at?" He asked. "Right here", Daryl said as a man came up to them. "Justin I'm Frank Charleston", The man said introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you", Justin said. Mr. Charleston smiled as he looked at Justin, "You were right Daryl he is more handsome in person", he said looking at Daryl. Daryl smiled, "What did I tell you? He's a keeper", he said. "He's just what we need right now", Mr. Charleston said. The guys in the background, who Justin assumed were the associates, nodded in agreement.

Justin smiled at Mr. Charleston, "I'm good for whatever you want me to do", he said. "Just from looking at you, you won't need to do much except pose, and model some clothes", Mr. Charleston. "What's my pay going to be?" Justin asked. Mr. Charleston smiled, "How does $1,000 per shoot sound?" He asked. Justin was flabbergasted, "$1-1-1,000?" He stuttered. Mr. Charleston nodded, "It's not much considering what the big-time models make but Daryl wouldn't settle for anything less than a thousand dollars. That's more than what most beginners make, and Daryl being the good agent that he is convinced us that you were worth it", he said.

Justin smiled at Daryl. "I'm just looking out for you Justin", Daryl said. This was turning out great, and he hadn't even done his first shoot for the magazine yet. Mr. Charleston looked at Justin, "However if you want this to work out you must keep a good body, and your face has to be spotless", he warned him. Justin laughed, that should be easy he was already doing that before when he wasn't a model. "I can do that", Justin said. "Then we have a deal", Mr. Charleston said holding out his hand. Justin shook it, "Yes we do", he said. Daryl padded them both on the shoulders, "It looks like we're in business boys", he said smiling.

* * *

After he showered, and talked a bit with some of the team Tyler ran to the gym. He looked around but he couldn't find the guy who sold him the steroids anywhere. Tyler ran his fingers through his hair, he had to find him if he found him he could get more drugs, and if he got more drugs he would continue to get better.

The main problem was he didn't know his name, and if he didn't have a name he couldn't get anywhere. Tyler growled under his breath, and kicked the leg press next to him in frustration. "Looking for me?" Somebody asked. Tyler turned around, and saw the same guy from the other day. Tyler sighed with relief, "Man am I glad to see you", he said smiling.

The guy leaned up against the leg press, "Everybody is, at least everybody who needs something, and let me guess you need something", he said as he fiddled with his fingers. Tyler nodded, "Yeah. I'm gonna need more…you know", he said not wanting to say the words in a gym full of people.

The guy looked at him, "Pumpers?" He asked. Tyler raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Somewhat?" He asked. The guy scoffed, "Steroids", he clarified rolling his eyes. Tyler nodded his head, "Yeah", he said quietly.

The guy smiled, "How's that working out for you so far?" He asked. "The steroids?" Tyler asked. The guy nodded, "Yeah, how was practice? Were they working for you?" He asked looking at him. Tyler smiled, "Yeah they were. For the first time, I was able to keep up, and the coach was proud of me. After today I think I might get to play in the next game", he said.

"You sound like a satisfied customer", the guy said. "So, you'll hook me up again?" Tyler asked. The guy tapped his chin, "I think we'll be able to work something out", he said. Tyler nodded, "Okay", he said

They went over to a corner, and talked over a price. The guy was going hard but Tyler was able to hold his own. They worked out a fair price, one which Tyler was able to afford, and where the guy was able to make a decent amount of money.

The guy handed him a phone number on a slip of paper, "I'll be here on Mondays, and Wednesdays sometimes occasionally on the weekend if I'm not busy. If I'm not here on any of those days, or if you need the stuff immediately call me on that number. Always ask for Drake first. I never what to risk my phone falling into the wrong hands because if you happen to call to say you want drugs, and some goodie college student gets their hands on my phone then they could tell. Which spells trouble for me, and you", he warned.

"I don't want trouble. I only want to play football", Tyler said. Drake narrowed his eyes, "Then don't get caught", he said.

"I won't get caught", Tyler said. Drake smiled, "Okay man", he said. "I owe you", Tyler said. "Just pay me on time, and like I told you don't get caught otherwise we're good", Drake said. Then Tyler clasped hands with his new drug dealer on their new agreement.

* * *

Trent was still in his dorm room messaging Gwen on Facebook. Their conservation had drifted from one thing to the next. He was in the middle of typing something else when Justin came into the room.

Trent looked at him, "How'd it go?" He asked referring to Justin's meeting with the editor. "Amazing", Justin said smiling. "What are you going to be modeling?" Trent asked. "Okay check this out you're looking at the new model for the cover of Charleston Magazine. They do a lot of fashion pics, and they chose me for their cover", Justin said.

Trent smiled, "Congrats man", he said. "Since I'm already a celebrity that makes them want me even more. It feels great to be desirable", Justin said with a laugh. "I'm not surprised by that", Trent said then turned back to his computer.

Justin stared at him, "Have you been sitting there the whole time I've been away?" He asked. Trent looked at him again, "Yeah I guess me, and Gwen lost track of time", he said rubbing the back of his head. "Why don't you just ask the girl to hang out instead of talking to her over the computer?" Justin asked. Trent thought about it, "I can't think of any reason really", he said honestly. "Word of advice I think spending time with a girl in person is better than talking to her on Facebook 90% of the time", Justin said as he went to go lay on his bed. Trent turned back to his computer.

* * *

Gwen was still in her dorm room waiting for Trent to message her back. A message popped up on the screen. Trent: Do you wanna hangout? The message caught Gwen off guard. He was asking her to hang out. Ever since the party they had been mostly talking back, and forth on Facebook. If they ran into each other on campus then they would talk for a while but they never really actually hung out, or spent any real time with each other.

She looked at his message, and figured he was waiting for an answer. Could she do it? Spend a whole day with him? They were already talking again, and it was no longer awkward between them so hanging out wouldn't change anything. It was just a hangout nothing serious.

Gwen smiled as she typed her reply. Gwen: Sure. She waited for his reply. Trent: Great. Tomorrow afternoon? Gwen: That's cool. Trent sent her a smiley face emoji, and sighed off. Gwen smiled to herself, she was looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

Courtney went back to the student tutoring center. She had left the room in such a haste that she had forgotten her textbook. She was going to be so mad if somebody stole it.

She looked around the center, and found it on the same table where she had left it. She picked it up, and smiled to herself. It would have sucked if she would have had to pay for another book so late in the semester.

She turned to leave when she ran into Duncan. They stared at each other for a bit. "I just want you to know I'm gonna be ok", he said. Courtney looked at him, "I don't get what you mean", she said. Duncan pulled out a paper, "I didn't pass but I didn't miss any more questions than I did the last time. It still doesn't change the F though", he said showing her his test paper.

Courtney looked at the paper. It was pathetic, almost every single question was answered wrong. She looked at him, and back at the paper. From what she could tell he really was struggling.

"What do you need help in?" She asked. "Trig", Duncan said smiling. Courtney sighed, after their night together she had really wanted to stay away from him but as usual she kept finding herself in his presents. Now here he was asking for her help, and he really did need it. Right now it felt like she was in between a rock, and hard place. She could help him, and risk giving him the wrong idea again, or she could let him fail.

If he failed, then he could get kicked out which would mean he would be out of her life. Then again, she didn't want to see him fail, and Trigonometry was second nature to her. She could do it in her sleep.

"I can tutor you every afternoon from 2:00pm to 6:00pm except on weekends but understand this is work only. The only thing we talk about, is Trigonometry, and nothing else. I'll charge you $20 a session", she said. "$20?" Duncan questioned. Courtney scoffed, "You're lucky I charge everybody else $30", she said.

"I can pay that", Duncan said nodding. Courtney pointed her figure in his chest, "Another thing do not waste my time", she said. "I won't", Duncan said seriously. "I mean it Duncan if you waste my time I will drop you", she threatened. "I'll work hard", he said.

Courtney looked him, and saw that he was serious. Ever since he wormed his way back into her life he wouldn't leave. She told him to leave her alone, he would insist on trying to talk to her anyway. She slept with him, and he thought that met they were back together. Now he was failing a class, and she was tutoring him.

She still didn't know why she was agreeing to help him. For some reason, she couldn't let him fail. It was like a part of her wanted him to succeed, and maybe that's what it was. That reason she was agreeing to help him was just to see him succeed like she had wanted when they were together.

"As long as you're serious then we should have no problem", she said. Duncan nodded, "When can we start?" He asked. Courtney looked at him, "Tomorrow afternoon, bring your textbook, and pencils", she said. "You don't know how much this means to me", Duncan said. Courtney ignored his statement, "Tomorrow", she said referring to their session. Duncan nodded at her request.

 **A/N- Well there's chapter 13. Did you like it? What will happen between Duncan, and Courtney during their tutoring session? Will Trent, and Gwen get closer, or will things get awkward between them again? What do think about Tyler getting a drug dealer? Will he get caught doing steroids? Justin now has his first modeling job. Will he get to live the glamorous modeling life style that he's always dreamed of? Tell me what you think the comments. Battlefield by Jordan Sparks.**


	14. I Hate U, I Love U

**A/N- Hey guys here's chapter 14 of my story Total Drama College Life. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

 **Chapter Summary- Duncan makes a sacrifice when it comes to Courtney. Trent, and Gwen's day out has unexpected results. As Katie, and Sadie continue to grow apart Sadie finds comfort in an unexpected person. Beth wonders if she can ever escape from her past with Brady.**

Duncan threw down his pencil, "I'll never get this", he said sliding the paper away. Courtney slide the paper back in front of him, "Come on this is an easy one", she said with encouragement. Duncan slid the paper off the table angrily, "No. No it's not", he said. He leaned back in his chair with his arms folded.

Courtney sighed as she picked the paper up. She had began their tutoring session by going over all the test questions that he had missed but those proved to be a bigger challenge than she thought. So, she wrote down some simple questions for him to solve but Duncan just wasn't getting it.

"Tell me what it is you don't understand", she said. Duncan looked at her, "None of it. It's all hard", he said gesturing to the paper.

Courtney raised an eyebrow, "This is basic math", she said. Duncan scoffed as he rolled his eyes, "For you maybe", he said then he rested his chin on his hand. Courtney saw his eyes wander around the room, she snapped her fingers in his face to get his attention. "No, come on Duncan focus", she said. "I am", Duncan said.

"This is basically a review from high school. How did you even graduate if you couldn't do these simple equations?" She asked. Duncan adverted his eyes to the floor, "You'd be surprised what you can do when you're desperate to get out of _there_ ", he said referring to prison.

"So, you just need a little motivation", Courtney said with a smile. Duncan shrugged, "You could say that", he said. "Then just find something to motivate you, like not going back to prison", she said. Duncan looked at her, "I'm sure I'll find something", he said keeping his gaze on her.

Courtney slid the paper back over to him, "Are you ready to try it again?" She asked. "I guess", Duncan said picking up his pencil. Courtney wrote down another equation, this one she was sure even he could get. "Try this one", she said. Duncan looked over it, "Can you still explain it to me? I just don't understand all these shapes, and angles", he said. Courtney smiled, and began to explain simple Trigonometry.

* * *

Trent, and Gwen walked out of the movie theater laughing. "That movie totally sucked", Gwen laughed. Trent smiled, "If it sucked then why are you laughing?" He asked. "Suck-ish movies can be funny. It doesn't mean they weren't bad it means they were so bad it was painfully funny", she explained.

Trent gave her shrug, "I didn't think it was that bad", he said. Gwen rolled her eyes, " _Please_ , you couldn't wait to get out of there", she said. Trent laughed as they walked on.

The afternoon started off great. No problems, and no awkwardness. Just two friends hanging out. "If you thought it was so bad then why did you want to see it?" He asked. "I didn't think it would be that bad", she said. Trent looked at her, "Then next time you pick the movie", he said. Gwen smiled, "I may pick a horror movie", she said. "If it makes you happy", he said walking ahead of her. Gwen blushed slightly before catching up with him.

* * *

Beth was in her dorm room laying in her bed. She didn't have a shift today nor did she have a class to go to. She just spent the day in her room laying in her bed. As she laid there she realized she wasn't doing herself any favors by not showering so she got up, and went to the bathroom.

An hour, and half later she was drying off when she saw a long scar on her hip in the mirror. It was faint but still noticeable. That's why she hated wearing bikinis, she was afraid somebody would notice, and ask questions. She rubbed the scar, and remembered how it had looked so much worse.

 _She ran into the bathroom, and slammed the door behind her as she cried. She was at Brady's house. She had went over there to surprise him on his birthday only to walk in on him kissing the school slut. How could he do that to her? After everything she did for him, he turned around, and betrayed her._

 _Why? What was wrong with her? She sat down on the toilet, and just cried. This was it, she was done. No more. She had been through so much with him that she couldn't take it anymore. She had, had enough._

 _There was a knock at the door. "Beth open up", Brady said. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed. "Come on Beth I'm sorry", he said through the door. Beth opened the door, "I don't want to hear your excuses", she said crying._

 _Brady walked in, "If you would just let me explain", he said. "SAVE IT!" Beth screeched. Brady narrowed his eyes as he grabbed her arm, "Yell at me again", he warned. Beth saw that flicker of anger in his eyes, and she knew he was getting angry but she didn't care. He could throw a tantrum, and cry but she wasn't taking him back this time._

 _She yanked her arm away him. "We're done", she said. Brady blocked her path, "Beth you're upset. Just calm down, and listen to my side of the story", he said calmly although she could tell he was getting angrier by the second._

" _There is no excuse this time", she said. Brady continued to block her path, "No it really wasn't my fault. She ambushed me", he said. "Your mouth was on hers, and you looked like you were enjoying it", Beth said. "No I wasn't. She came over, and you know how those cheerleader type are they like to throw themselves at us athletes. She came over, said she had a gift for me, and before I knew it her mouth was on mine. But I wasn't kissing her back", he said._

" _You know what Brady? You're about to be a grown man, and you still act like a little boy", she said. Brady looked at her, "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked. Beth huffed, "It means you're a liar, and a cheater. You do all these things, and don't expect any consequences. You think if you apologize for something, and cry that you won't have to pay. Well now you do", she said._

" _Stop being so pigheaded, and listen to me", Brady growled. "Goodbye Brady", Beth said pushing him out of the way. Brady growled some more, "BITCH DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU!" He shouted grabbing her arms then flinging her back into the bathroom._

 _Her back hit the sink. She felt a sharp pain on the right side of her hip. Before she had time to react Brady slapped her across the face. Beth started crying as she held her cheek, "Brady-", she whimpered trying to plead with him not to hurt her again. "SHUT UP! YOU DON'T EVER DISRESPECT ME IN MY OWN HOUSE! LOOK AT WHAT YOU MADE ME DO! YOU MAKE ME HIT YOU! YOU STUPID, UGLY, BITCH! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Brady shouted._

" _I-I-I'm sorry", she whimpered. "You gonna leave me?" He asked. Beth tried to shake her head, "No. I love you Brady", she said. Brady nodded, "Good, now clean this shit up", he said pointing to the blood on the floor. Then he walked out the bathroom slamming the door on his way out._

 _Beth looked down at her shirt, and noticed it was stained with blood. She lifted it up to find a long, jaggy, bloody scare on her hip. She touched it but winced at the pain. She put down her shirt, and cried._

Beth sucked in a breath of air then went to go put on some clothes. She put on some sweats, and a t-shirt before she climbed back into bed. Lindsey had Tyler, DJ had Sierra, and Cody had many while she had nobody. Sure, she didn't want to date right now but as she saw that scar she wondered if any guy would even want her. She had so much going on right now that she was a mess. Nobody wanted to be associated with that.

* * *

Sadie breathed angrily as she waited for Katie in their dorm room. She checked her phone to see if she got a text message. She got nothing.

Sadie growled under her breath. Did Katie forget? Sadie called her but instead got Katie's voicemail. Sadie groaned, "Katie it's me. You know? Your best friend? I'm waiting in our dorm room. Call me back", she said before hanging up her phone.

They were supposed to be going on a road trip today but apparently, Katie must have forgot. Sadie sighed as she sat on her bed. She had been really looking forward to today. They had planned this a week in advance but now Katie was late. They hadn't been spending too much time together enough as it was. Katie had started dating Noah, and was always doing stuff with her sorority sisters. Sadie hardly saw her anymore. Heck, sometimes they were lucky to see each other at night before they went to bed. Those few minutes were the only time they could talk anymore. She missed her but Sadie wondered if Katie even missed her back. She had changed ever since she got with Noah, and joined her Sorority. She wasn't Katie anymore.

After awhile Sadie looked at her phone again, Katie was 20 minutes late, and hadn't even answered Sadie's last call. She knew it, Katie forgot their trip. Sadie got up, and walked out the room to go look for Katie. She knew she should have reminded her but Katie could have remembered too.

* * *

Duncan smiled as he wrote something down on the paper. "I got it", he said. Courtney checked his answer before smiling herself. "You sure did. See? You're getting it", she said. "Only because you're helping me", Duncan said. Courtney blushed then gave him another equation, "Try this one", she said. Duncan did the equation in less than a minute, "How'd I do?" He asked. Courtney looked over it, "You got it right", she said. Duncan cheered, "Yes", he said triumphantly.

"At this rate, you'll be ready for your next quiz in no time", she said. Duncan smiled a little, "We'll see", he said. "Don't doubt yourself. Believe it, or not confidence plays a big role when you're taking any type of test", she said. Duncan leaned over the table, "Now I see why you're so good at tests", he said.

Courtney wrote down another equation. "Do this one. I'm going to go get us some water", she said standing up. She walked over to the sink however after only walking a few feet she began to feel dizzy. Suddenly she grabbed the edge of the counter. She felt like she was going pass out. Her vision got cloudy, and she almost fell over. Duncan looked over at her, "Courtney", he cried out in alarm as he jumped out of his seat.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, you're okay with a romance movie as long as there is some horror in it?" Trent asked smiling. Him, and Gwen walked out of the pizza parlor. Gwen nodded, "Yeah, the scary parts make up for the sappy parts", she said.

As Gwen, and Trent were talking they didn't noticed a bunch of girls nearby taking pictures of them, and whispering to each other excitingly. One of them walked up to them, "Excuse me but are you two back together?" She asked. Gwen raised her eyebrow, "Um excuse me?" She asked. The girl smiled, "You two are out together, right?" She asked. Trent looked at the girl, "Yeah but-", he said. "I knew it you guys are back together", the girl said excitingly. Trent held up his hands, "No it's not a date", he tried to say but it was too late. The girl turned to her friends, "Guys they're back together", she called out.

The girls squealed, and jumped around in excitement before running over to ask questions. "Run", Gwen said to Trent. They took off running as the fan girls chased them.

* * *

Beth got bored staying in her room so she decided to watch a movie to pass the time. It was about a girl who met this really nice guy, or so she thought. Anyway, the guy turned out to be a jerk but that wasn't the worst part. The guy was abusive too. At first, he would apologize but then he stopped apologizing, and when he hit her he would make it out to be the girl's fault. Beth found herself sympathizing with the main character, and relating to her. Every time the guy hit the girl Beth would cry a little. It remained her too much of Brady.

After awhile she couldn't take it anymore. The hitting, and the girl's crying just became too much for Beth to bare so she turned it off. She began to feel tired so she fell asleep.

 _She dreamed that somebody had their hand over her mouth. She felt the person stroke her hair with their other hand. "Hello Beth", the voice said._

 _Beth eyes widen in fear. She knew that voice, it was the voice that kept her awake at night. The voice that gave her no peace. It was Brady._

 _She tried to move but Brady kept her still. "Brady please", she struggled to say over his hand. Brady just laughed her pathetic attempt. "Did you really think you could get away from me? Huh?" He asked. Beth managed to move his hand away from her face all the way, "SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE!" She screamed. "SHUT UP!" He screamed then he struck her across the face._

 _Beth cried out in pain, "Please", she said weakly but that just made him laugh even more. Brady leaned over her ear, "You'll never be rid of me", he whispered. He laughed again as Beth cried._

Beth woke with a start. It was just a dream but it felt too real. She looked around the room to make sure Brady wasn't in there, just in case it wasn't a dream.

She put her face in her hands, and cried then she curled up in a ball. When was this going to be over? Would the scars ever heal? Would the flashbacks ever go away? She couldn't do it anymore. Sometimes during the day, she would think she'd seen him in the crowd, sometimes she was afraid he really would show up at the campus, and try to take her back. Now he was invading her dreams. Would she ever find peace? She just wanted to be free.

* * *

Back at the student tutoring center Duncan was holding Courtney in his arms. "I'm ok", Courtney said trying to reassure him. She tried to stand up but ended up almost falling over again before Duncan caught her in his arms.

Duncan held her, "You need to see a doctor", he said. Courtney rubbed her head, "For the last time I'm ok. I'm just under a lot of stress. I've been tutoring students, and trying to keep up with my own work. I've been taking on too much, and it's not an easy thing to do. It's making me stressed", she said.

Duncan looked at her in his arms, "It's also because of me too, right? I'm part of the reason you're so stressed. Courtney what do you want?" He asked. He knew now that he was being selfish. It was time to hear what Courtney wanted. Courtney sighed, "Duncan I have all these plans that I want to do in college, and after it. I want to be on the Dean's List, I want to be the top student in all my classes, and I want to pass the bar so I can be a lawyer. I've always had this dream where I work at the biggest law firm, and be the most successful lawyer out there. I'm sorry Duncan but you just don't fit into any of that. I just want you to show me the respect of letting me go because that would make me happy", she said.

Duncan felt a lump in his throat. He hardly ever cried, he hated it but hearing his princess explain all her plans got to him. He didn't want to be the reason she couldn't have any of that. "All I want is your happiness, and if me bothering you is keeping you from having that then maybe it's time I backed off. I just want you to be happy, and while I love you I'll leave you alone. I'll find another tutor", he choked out.

He got up to leave. "Duncan you'll never know how much this means to me", Courtney called out to him. Duncan turned around to look at her, "Trust me I know", he said.

* * *

Trent, and Gwen hid behind a building as they watched the fans girls run passed them. "I think it's safe now", Trent said as he looked both ways before stepping out into the opening. "That was scary", Gwen said stepping out after him.

Trent nodded, "I know", he said then shudder at the thought of what might have happened if the fan girls had caught them. Gwen looked at him, "I mean the nerve of some people. Chasing after us like they own us, or something", she said.

Trent agreed, "I didn't think they'd actually chase us though. Can't they see we don't want to be bothered? Take a hint", he said. They huffed in frustration before they busted out laughing. Gwen pointed at him, "You should have seen your face", she said. Trent held his side, "What was wrong with my face?" He asked as he laughed. Gwen laughed, "You looked totally scared now that's comedy", she said. They laughed some more. "Yeah? Well while we were running you were whaling your arms", he said then he replayed the scene. Gwen giggled, "Shut up", she said as she playfully pushed him.

"You wanna head back to your dorm room, or find something else to do?" He asked. Gwen smiled, "Did those girls chasing you, wear you out?" She asked. Trent scoffed, "Me? No. I'm just thinking about you", he said. "No, I'm good. Come on let's get a drink, I am thirsty", she said.

They headed to a bar where they ordered drinks then went to play pool. "I got first shot", Trent said as he got a cube stick. Gwen grabbed her own cube stick, "So, Trent how long until the fans forget about us?" She asked.

Trent shot at the ball, "Oh I don't know. I give it about a year, or two before we're nothing but a distance memory. Then the only times they'll hear about us, is when they watch reruns of Total Drama, and when our names are mentioned on the 'Where Are They Now?' shows", he said. Gwen laughed, "I won't miss the fame to be honest. I'm looking forward to the day when they forget about us", she said then took her shot.

* * *

Sadie spent the whole afternoon searching for Katie. It was nighttime when Sadie finally found Katie sitting in a bar with her Sorority sisters, and Noah. The site enraged Sadie. This is why she wasn't answering any her of phone calls? No wonder, she was too busy hanging out with her boyfriend, and her so called new sisters.

Sadie marched right into the bar where Katie, and her friends were chatting. Sadie coughed to get their attention. Katie, her friends, and Noah looked at her.

Katie jumped down from her bar stool, "Sadie what are you doing here?" She asked. "Do you remember the road trip we were supposed to take today?" Sadie asked angrily. Confusion crossed Katie face before the realization hit her. Katie looked at her phone to look at the time, "Sadie I'm so sorry. I totally forgot", she said looking at her.

"I called you but you didn't answer", Sadie said. "I know but my phone was off. I didn't set off to forget. I was here with Noah, and was about to leave but Hanna came in with the girls. We started talking, and I lost track of time but I didn't mean too", Katie said.

"How could you forget? We planned this a week ago. If you didn't want to hangout you should have something", Sadie said. "It's not that I don't want to hang out with you I just forgot", Katie said. "So, you forgot about me? Your best friend since childhood? You never have enough time for me. You're always away, you're trying all these new things without me. It's like I don't even know you anymore. Ever since we got separated from our classes you've become a whole new different person. I thought we'd still be close even if we weren't together 24/7 but we're not. I tried to keep contact but you, you totally abandon me", Sadie accused.

Katie gasped, "Sadie that's not what I was trying to do", she said. "Then, why did you?" Sadie asked. "I didn't abandon you. How could you think such a thing?" Katie asked angrily. "Look at what you're doing. You're here with them instead of me. You have Noah, and your sorority now. You hardly have time for me. We made a promise to each other that while we were here we would do everything together. You promised me that, and then you broke it. Some friend you are", Sadie said.

Katie felt her face get hot, "I thought you of all people would be happy for me but you're not. Instead you're standing here accusing me of abandoning you. I'm not going to apologize for living my life, and I shouldn't have to. If anything, you're just jealous", she said. Now it was Sadie turn to gasp. "All I wanted was to spend time with my friend. Not just any friend, my best friend but maybe you're not my best friend anymore", Sadie said. She turned around then walked out the door.

She angrily walked over to a bench where she sat down, and cried. "Are you ok?" A voice asked. Sadie looked up, and wiped her eyes. "Who's there?" She called out. A figure stepped out from the shadows, it was Ezekiel. "Are you ok?" He repeated. "Ezekiel?" Sadie questioned. Ezekiel held up his hands, "Don't be afraid", he said. Sadie wiped her eyes again, "I'm not, I'm just surprised. I thought you were gone", she said.

Ezekiel walked over to her, "I kinda just got back. Why are you crying?" He asked. Sadie sniffed, "It's Katie, s-she's, she's forgotten about me", she said.

Ezekiel sat down, and handed her a handkerchief. "Sounds rough, how'd it happen?" He asked. Sadie explained how her, and Katie got separated from having the same classes then how Katie joined a sorority, and started spending more with them than her. Then she went on to explain how Katie's relationship with Noah only made them drift further apart.

Sadie blew her nose, "She's my best friend. Well was my best friend. Either way I miss her, it's so lonely here without her. This isn't how I thought college would be", she said.

Ezekiel nodded, "I know the feeling, sort of. DJ had reached out to me when nobody else did but then he started spending a lot of time with Sierra. I thought he was going to stop hanging around me. That was a big reason why I left. I didn't have anybody. Nobody wanted me here. Some of the students were afraid me. They would run when they saw me, and they'd whisper behind my back. Other students would pick on me. They'd say, 'There's Gollum', or 'Hey look it's the freak'. I hated it. They'd harass me every chance they got, and it got to be too much", he said.

"That's awful, nobody should have to go through that", she said. Ezekiel tried not to cry as he finished his story, "This isn't what I wanted. I thought college would be a new start for me but it wasn't. I felt like an outsider. Not just with the students on campus but with the rest of the Total Drama casts. With the exception of DJ, and even Cody I felt lonely. No matter what I did nobody would see passed the monster I was on season three. It's like they were afraid of me before they even had a chance to know me", he said.

"It's looks like we both got it hard", she said. Ezekiel looked at her, "Misery loves company", he said. Sadie laughed a little at the statement because it was true. "I have all these plans, and activities that I want to do but I have nobody to do them with. I don't know what I'll do without her", she said. Ezekiel put his hand over hers, she didn't move it. "I'm here if you ever need to talk", he said.

Sadie smiled at him, "I'm here if you ever need to talk to somebody too", she said. "Then we'll talk to each other", he said. "You'll be here for me anyway you can, and I'll be here for you anyway I can", she said. Ezekiel smiled, "Deal", he said. Sadie squeezed his hand, "You'll have me, and I'll have you", she said still smiling. "That sounds like a good plan", he said. Sadie held out her pinky, "Promise?" She asked. Ezekiel grabbed her pinky with his, "Promise", he said.

The next morning Katie was getting ready to walk out when Sadie entered their dorm room. They didn't say anything as they stared at each other. They hadn't spoken to each other last night after the incident. Katie was the first to break the silence, "I-um- about last night, I'm sorry", she said. "I'm sorry too but you're right, you shouldn't have to apologize for living your life", Sadie said.

Katie nodded, and they stood there in silence some more not knowing what to say to each other. It was very obvious they weren't close anymore, and neither of them didn't know if they'd ever be again. They were more like roommates now.

"Do you want to hang out with me, and my Sorority sisters today?" Katie asked. Sadie shook her head, "No. You go do your thing, I'll be ok", she said. "Are you sure?" Katie asked. Sadie nodded, "Yeah, I'll just stay here, and watch a movie", she said. Sadie didn't think she'd have fun with them anyway, they were Katie's friends not hers that much was clear. She felt like she'd just be in the way. "Okay", Katie said before she walked out the door.

Sadie got out her cell phone, and dialed a number. "Hey Ezekiel, do you want to come over, and watch a movie?" She asked smiling. "Sure", he said eagerly. "Great", she said before hanging up.

A few minutes later Ezekiel arrived at her dorm room. Sadie already had the DVD player set, and had made some popcorn. "So, what movie are we watching?" Ezekiel asked as he plopped down on a bean bag chair. Sadie sat down next to him, "The Avengers", she said smiling as she pushed play.

Ezekiel smiled too, "I've never seen this to be honest", he said. "You'll love it", she said. They both watched the movie happily together.

 **A/N- Well there's chapter 14. Did you like it? Did Katie really abandon Sadie, or did Sadie make a big deal out of nothing? Ezekiel has returned. Are you happy that he found a friend in Sadie? What's wrong with Courtney? Are you enjoying Trent, and Gwen getting reacquainted? More importantly will Beth ever truly get passed what happened with Brady? Tell me what you think in the comments. I Hate U, I Love U by Gnash ft. Olivia O'Brien.**


	15. Demons

**A/N- Hey guys here's chapter 15 of my story Total Drama College Life. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

 **Chapter Summary- Courtney, Bridgette, and Gwen talk about boys. Sadie, and Ezekiel spend time together. Tyler has a close call with his drugs. Geoff continues to ignore his education.**

Courtney, Bridgette, and Gwen were all hanging out in Gwen's dorm room. "So, how was your day with Trent?" Bridgette asked Gwen. Gwen smiled, "It was great", she said.

Courtney raised an eyebrow, "You're hanging out with Trent again, since when?" She asked. "We started talking again right after Geoff's latest party. It was mostly messaging over Facebook. Then he just asked if I wanted to hang out so I said yes", Gwen answered.

Bridgette smiled, "Well give us the details", she said. Gwen gave them a recount of what happened that day, "Other than being chased by fan girls I had a fun time", she said. "Sounds eventful", Courtney said.

"Do you want to get back together with him?" Bridgette asked. Gwen shook her head, "No, I just like being friends", she said. "Nothing wrong with that. If I were you I'd keep it that way", Courtney said. Gwen looked at her, "You would?" She asked skeptically. Courtney nodded, "Yes, relationships equal distractions which can cause problems. Especially if you're getting back with an ex", she said.

Bridgette crossed her arms, "Come on Courtney you don't really believe that, do you?" She asked. "I do", Courtney said. "Are you sure you're not saying that because you're biased?" Gwen teased. Courtney turned her head, "Nope. Nothing good comes from being with an ex again. If anything, it just causes more complications", she said. "Well don't worry because I'm not getting back together with Trent", Gwen said.

* * *

Ezekiel was in his dorm room studying. He had a lot of work to make up for after his time away. He was lucky that he wasn't kicked out. His professors were letting him make up a couples of things that he'd missed, at the cost that he'd have points taken off for late turn in's. He didn't care though, as long as he didn't fail this semester. If he passed all his mid-terms, then he would be ok academically. He wouldn't be an honor student but at least he wouldn't be failing.

There was a knock at the door, and Ezekiel went to go answer it. He saw DJ on the other side of the door. DJ pulled him in for a hug, "Man I'm so glad to see you again. I was worried", he said.

Ezekiel smiled, he didn't think DJ had missed him a lot. He thought at first DJ would feel guilty but eventually move on, or just write him off. Either way it felt nice to be wrong.

"It's great to see you again DJ", Ezekiel said. DJ let go of him, "You should have told me you were back. I had to hear it around campus", he said.

Ezekiel had been wondering when news of his return would spread. He didn't want to bring too much attention to himself with his big return. After he "snuck" back on campus he had begged Cody not to tell anyone. In fact, the only people that he had talked to since he had been back was him, and Sadie.

His plan had been to go to his classes, and then come right back to his dorm room every day. But that hadn't worked out like he thought it would. Now it looks like his idea to stay hidden had been blown to smoke. That was ok though it's not like it would have lasted long anyway.

"I'm sorry I worried you. I've just been trying to keep a low profile, and catch up on a lot of missed work", Ezekiel said as he gestured to the pile of books on the desk. DJ nodded, "Well you know that guy you beat up?" He asked. Ezekiel sighed, "Yeah, how could I forget?" He asked. The site of Fred would always remain with him. He didn't want to take it as far as he did but Fred wouldn't leave him alone. He regretted it even though Fred did deserve it. "He won't be messing with you again, nobody will. Me, and Trent made sure of it", DJ told him.

Ezekiel nodded, "Good to know", he said. At least he wouldn't have to worry about anybody attacking him. That was going to make his return a little easier.

"Anyways the moment I heard you were back I came over here. I just wanted to check on you", DJ said. Ezekiel smiled, "You didn't have to", he said. "I wanted to. I had to know you were alright", DJ said.

"Thanks man", Ezekiel said. DJ slapped his shoulder, "I have your back", he said. "Cody pretty much said the same thing to me the night I got back", Ezekiel said. He thought back to the night he came back. After talking to Sadie, he went back to his dorm room, and found Cody still awake. Cody pulled him into a hug, and once again told him things would be different. Seeing now how much DJ, and Cody cared about him Ezekiel felt bad for running off like he did. He had been a fool, a fool to think nobody cared about him. He had two, no three, and now four people who he could rely on.

DJ looked at his phone, "I better go", he said after a while. "Plans?" Ezekiel asked. DJ nodded, "Yeah I'm taking Sierra to a movie", he said. Ezekiel looked at him, "Movie? Together? Are you two dating?" He asked.

DJ nodded again, "Yeah", he said modestly. "Well don't let me keep you from her", Ezekiel said. "You sure?" DJ asked concerned. Ezekiel looked at him, "You go, I mean it", he said. He didn't want DJ to feel guilty for having a girlfriend.

DJ slapped him on his shoulder again, "Alright man take care", he said. "You know it", Ezekiel said. After DJ left Ezekiel sighed then went back to his studying.

* * *

Owen, and Tyler were sitting outside a café. Owen was complaining to Tyler about how Noah had been on him about keeping up with his medicine. "Then he acts like he has the right to watch me inject myself. Just so he will have proof that I took it", Owen finished.

Tyler had his chin on his hand, "That's messed up", he muttered. He wasn't really paying attention. He was more focused on hitting the gym.

Owen rolled his eyes, "I know. I get that he wants to help but I feel like he's going to far sometimes. Anyways, enough about me, how did practice go today?" He asked. Tyler's head perked up, "It went awesome. Nobody can touch me on that field anymore. I'm like cheetah now", he said smiling.

Owen looked at him, "I can believe that. You look buffer too", he said. Tyler checked out his muscles, and flexed them. He was bigger, and he had more muscle now. When he looked in the mirror he saw a different person. The other players were now seeing him as a great addition to the team, and so was the coach. The steroids were working, and the best part was that nobody suspected a thing. He was so proud of himself.

"How do you do it?" Owen asked referring to Tyler's muscles. Tyler shrugged, "I just kept hitting the gym everyday", he said. Hey, that was part of the truth. "Well it looks like it's paying off", Owen said. Tyler nodded, "Yeah", he said.

Tyler moved his bag, that was on the ground, closer to foot. It contained the steroids, and he wanted to always keep it in near him. He never wanted anybody to find them.

Owen stood up, "Well I gotta get going. I'll see you around Tyler", he said. Tyler gave him a fist bump, "See you man", he said. Owen got a reminder on his phone to test his blood sugar, he groaned then picked up his bag, and walked off. Tyler gave a small then chuckle then grabbed his bag, and headed to the gym.

* * *

Geoff was in the common room with Bruce playing pool. "So, you didn't go to class today?" Bruce asked. Geoff nodded his head, "Yeah, I didn't feel like going", he said. "I feel that but I gotta go to my classes though because I got an **F** in one of them, and my old man won't pay to keep me in if I get kicked out", Bruce said. "That's crazy dude", Geoff said.

"The good thing is I got **C's** in my other classes. What about you?" Bruce asked. Geoff shrugged, "I don't know. I don't check my grades. I do know I have some papers due", he said. "In which classes?" Bruce asked. "English, and Philosophy. I haven't started on either of them", Geoff admitted.

Bruce took a shot, "Are you having trouble getting started?" He asked. Geoff nodded, "That, and they can't be a paragraph. They both have to be two pages long, and I don't know how to spread them out that long", he said.

Bruce looked at him, "You know there's this website where you can buy old papers. All you have to do is purchased it, change a few things around, and then turn it in", he said. Geoff raised an eyebrow, "It's that easy?" He asked.

Bruce nodded, "Yeah. I've tried it, and it works", he said simply. Geoff thought about it some before shaking his head no, "I can't do it. If Bridgette finds out I've been cheating she'll dump for me sure", he said. Bruce shrugged, "Suit yourself", he said.

* * *

After talking for a bit everybody was getting hungry so Gwen popped some Tyson Chicken Nuggets in the microwave. Gwen sat down with the plates, "So Courtney, how's your tutoring sessions with Duncan going?" She asked. "I stopped tutoring him", Courtney said as she picked at her chicken.

"What happened?" Bridgette asked. "He finally realized how much stress he was causing me, and decided to leave me alone", Courtney said. "I bet you're happy", Gwen said. Courtney nodded, "I am. He finally gets it. I don't want him back", she said.

"Then why did you sleep with him?" Gwen asked. Courtney almost chocked on the chicken she was eating. Bridgette looked up from her plate, "Wait, that was true?" She asked shocked.

Courtney looked at Gwen, "Thanks a lot", she said sarcastically. "Why didn't you tell me?" Bridgette asked. "It wasn't my proudest moment, and it's not something I want to talk about with anybody", Courtney said.

"If it wasn't something you're proud of then why did you sleep with him?" Gwen asked again. Courtney sighed, "I don't know. Duncan just drives me crazy, and makes me do crazy things", she said.

"Just tell us how it happened", Bridgette said. Courtney sighed again, and told them about that night. "Like I said it wasn't my proudest moment", Courtney said then she took a bite of one of her chicken nuggets. After a while Courtney's chicken began to taste rancid. She sniffed one of them to see if it was ok, and regretted it. A nausea feeling came over her, and she ran into the bathroom where she threw up the contents.

* * *

As Ezekiel continued to catch up on his missed assignments there was another knock at the door. He groaned in annoyance but went to go answer it anyway. He opened the door, and saw Sadie.

"Hey", she said. Ezekiel smiled, "Hey", he said. She walked in, and noticed all the books on the desk. "Catching up on some work?" She asked. "Not some, a lot", he said.

Sadie picked up a book, "Need some help?" She asked. Ezekiel shook his head, "No. Besides I'm sure there are other things you'd rather be doing instead of math, or science", he said.

"You mean like sitting in my dorm room all by myself?" She asked. Ezekiel sat on his bed, "No but I'm sure you'd rather be doing something fun because _that_ isn't fun", he said gesturing to the books. Sadie smiled, and grabbed his arm. "Come on then", she said pulling him off the bed.

"Where are we going?" He asked. Sadie rolled her eyes, and smiled at him. "We're going to have some fun", she said dragging him towards the door. Ezekiel managed to get her to stop. "I need to finish these make up assignments", he said. Sadie crossed her arms, "Come on we both know you're just using that as an excuse so you don't have to go out, and face anybody", she said.

Ezekiel hung his head down, "Can you blame me?" He asked. Sadie made him look at her. "Zeke…", she said. Ezekiel interrupted her, "It's just Ezekiel. I kinda don't like going by Zeke. I only did it at first to sound cool but truth be told I never liked it", he explained.

Sadie smiled, "Okay then Ezekiel. As I was trying to say you can't keep hiding. You're going to have to face the world eventually, and it's not like people don't know you're here so I don't see the point in you trying to remain hidden", she said.

"What if people stare?" He asked. "So, what? Ezekiel you're going to have to stop caring what people think about you. If they stare, they stare. There's nothing you can do about it", she said.

Ezekiel thought about it. She made good point but he still didn't want to risk dragging her through the mud with him. Then again, they did say they'd be there for each other anyway they could, and he didn't want to break that deal. He didn't want to be another person who let her down in life. He looked at the books then at her. Ezekiel smiled at her, "You're right", he said. Sadie squealed then proceeded to drag him out the door. This might be fun.

* * *

Tyler was in the gym working out. He started feeling a little out of it, and remembered he had to take another dose of steroids. If he didn't then he could get sick, or he could lose his muscles.

He went to the locker room in the back of the gym with his bag. When he looked through it, he found none of his stuff. He panicked as he realized that it he had the wrong bag.

He angrily threw it down. This was bad, really bad. He remembered what Drake said about what could happen if they were caught. They could both go to jail, Tyler could lose his scholarship, and he would have to worry about Drake coming after him. After all Drake was a drug dealer who had a lot more to lose, and it didn't help that he was a scary dude.

He paced around as he tried to remember what happened to his bag. Then it hit him, Owen. He growled as he realized their bags must have gotten switched. If Owen found those drugs, then it was all over from there. He left the locker room to find Owen.

* * *

Courtney walked back into the room where Gwen, and Bridgette were waiting. "You ok?" Bridgette asked. Courtney nodded as she sat back down, "Gwen I think your chicken is bad", she said.

Gwen shook her head, "No I just bought this", she said pointing to her own plate. Courtney rinsed out her mouth with some bottled water, "Then it must be stress", she concluded. "Now Courtney there's no Duncan here to stress you out. You can't keep blaming him for everything", Gwen teased as she tried to lighten the mood.

Courtney gave her a look then threw away her plate of chicken. "You threw up this morning too", Bridgette said. Courtney looked at her, "I had some bad tuna last night", she said.

"Bad chicken, and bad tuna? That's your conclusion Courtney?" Gwen asked. "What? It's not like it's impossible. We keep all our frigerated foods in mini fridges, and expect them to stay good. That's why I've never really trusted them", Courtney said.

Bridgette gestured to her plate of salad, "Yeah but we're not sick", she said. Courtney folded her arms, "Stronger stomachs Bridgette", she said. "Whatever you say", Bridgette said.

"Besides you'd throw up too if you slept with Duncan, and were forced to talk about it just to make your friends happy", Courtney said. "Again, with blaming Duncan?" Gwen asked. "He's the cause of everything", Courtney snapped.

"He has put you through a lot", Gwen admitted. "He's put us both through a lot", Courtney told her. "I'll never understand how either of you ended up with Duncan", Bridgette said.

"We all can't pick good boyfriends like you Bridgette", Courtney said. Bridgette blushed as she thought about Geoff, "Yeah I got lucky with Geoff but I won't deny he's a handful sometimes", she said. "Still doesn't change the fact that he's sweet, and that he loves you", Gwen said. "The complete opposite of Duncan", Courtney said.

Gwen looked at her, "You hate him, and you're finally away from him yet you keep bringing him up", she said. "You started it", Courtney said. "Okay Courtney we get it, Duncan's a jerk", Bridgette said wanting to drop the subject. "Thank you", Courtney said satisfied.

* * *

Ezekiel, and Sadie went bowling. Ezekiel had never been before so Sadie thought he should try it out. They got set up, and Ezekiel went first. He held the bowling ball in his hands then rolled it down the aisle where it went straight into the gutter.

"Gutter ball", Sadie teased. Ezekiel blushed in embarrassment but didn't let it get him down. "I'll get the next one", he said. He didn't, and needless to say Sadie kicked his butt. To save him from even more embarrassment she decided to put up some bumpers. He did a little better but not better than her.

After a few more games of bowling they left. Sadie looked at him as they walked out of the building, "With a few more lessons you won't need the bumpers anymore", she said. Ezekiel rolled his eyes, and smiled. "Ha, ha. Just so you know I didn't see you making too many strikes without the bumpers", he said.

"Yeah but I didn't get too many gutter balls without them neither", she said. "We'll just see how I do next time", he said. Sadie nodded, "In all seriousness though I can't believe you've never been bowling. You've been missing out", she said.

Ezekiel shrugged, "I lived in the country. It was in a very secluded area. We namely lived off the land just like everybody else did. By everybody, I mean the few neighbors who had farms nearby. Anyways because of that there wasn't much time for stuff like bowling. When I was kid, I loved going to town because if I had done all my chores, and if I had been good then my father would give me some money to get myself something, or go do something fun while he shopped. There wasn't a bowling alley where I lived though so I couldn't go bowling even if I wanted too. Other than our trips to town, we just stayed on the farm, and worked the land", he explained.

"Sounds…" Sadie said trying to find the right words. "Boring? Depressing?" Ezekiel asked. "I was going to say boring. I wouldn't go as far as to say it's depressing", she said. "It's depressing because as I got older I didn't want to live that way anymore. But my parents, or should I say my mom, home schooled me, and it's very obvious that they were prepping me to work on that farm for the rest of my life", he said.

"Why would they do that?" Sadie asked. Ezekiel sighed, "That farm has been in my family for generations. My grandfather gave it to my father who was hellbent on giving it to me", he said.

Sadie smiled, "At least he was giving you something", she said trying to cheer him up. "At what cost? He wanted me to be so focused that he kept me sheltered. The only people who I interacted with was some of the neighbors' kids, and I didn't see them a lot because they lived pretty far away. I had cousins who would visit sometimes in the summer but then they would leave, and go back to their lives in the city. It wasn't fair. During my teenage years, before Total Drama, all I did was work. I couldn't do anything fun, or have anything fun. No cellphone, and no car. I don't even have a license", he said.

"Wait you don't have a license?" She asked. Ezekiel shook his head, "Nope. I have my permit but not a license", he said. "Then how did you get down here?" She asked again. "The bus, and it wasn't easy", he said.

For the second time that day Sadie grabbed him by the arm. "Now where are we going?" He asked. "I'm going to make sure you pass your driver's test when you take it", she said smiling.

Sadie called DJ, and an hour later he bought over his car. Ezekiel was in the driver's seat with Sadie in the passenger's seat. DJ stood outside the car, "Now please be careful. Mama won't let me live it down if this car gets totaled", he said. Sadie tried to reassure him, "We'll be careful DJ", she said. "Speak for yourself", Ezekiel said as he put his hands on the steering wheel.

Sadie looked at him, "You're just driving around the corner then back", she said. "You do realize I've never driven a car, right?" Ezekiel asked. "You mean to tell me that after you got your permit your parents didn't let you drive their car?" She asked. "It was a truck, and no they wouldn't let me", he said. Sadie's face went white as she stared at the road. She at least thought that he had some experience driving a car.

Ezekiel saw her face go white, "If it makes you feel any better I've driven a tractor", he said with a chuckle. "How's that the same thing?" She asked. "I don't know but we're about to find out", Ezekiel said as he started the engine.

* * *

Tyler searched around until he found Owen walking out of a building. "Owen", Tyler called out. Owen smiled, "Hey I was just looking for you. I have your bag", he said.

Tyler ignored him, and hastily took his bag back. He looked around it, and saw the needles with the vial in the outer pocket. They were exactly where he left them. Tyler sighed with relief, "Good", he said under his breath.

Owen looked at him with concern, "You ok man?" He asked. Tyler looked at him, "Y-yeah", he said trying to keep his voice steady. He still didn't know if Owen had looked through his bag, or not, and he needed to keep his cool. Owen wasn't fooled though, "Why do you sound so scared?" He asked. Tyler gulped, "I'm not scared", he said holding his bag close.

"What's in the bag that's so important?" Owen asked. Tyler tried to think of something that wouldn't make Owen anymore suspicious. "My coach gave me a play book with some important plays. I freaked out because you never know who's hanging around the campus, and I didn't want somebody from a rival school getting their hands on it", he lied. He laughed to show that it was no big deal.

Owen smiled having bought the story, "Well it's a good thing that I was the one with your bag", he said. Tyler laughed again, "Yeah, I'm really happy that you were the one had it. I would have been in big trouble if it fell into the wrong hands", he said patting the bag. Owen laughed too, "Take it easy Tyler", he said then walked away. Tyler relaxed after Owen walked away. That was a close one.

* * *

After playing pool with Bruce Geoff headed to in his dorm room. He sat in front of his computer staring at the blank screen. Geoff crocked his head, "You can do this", he said to himself as he prepared to type his paper. He decided to start on his English paper first since he thought that would be easier. His paper was to be on some book they read for class. Their professor told them to write about the metaphors, and symbolisms that they noticed while reading.

He stared at his computer for what seemed like hours. He groaned when he saw the time. It was around 6:00pm, and he didn't even have a letter typed. This was stupid, why did he have to write a two-paged paper anyway? He still wasn't sure he knew what a metaphor was anyway.

He looked over the book again but couldn't find anything to help him. He growled in frustration as he threw it over his shoulder angrily. He stared at his computer screen again then back at his clock, it now read 6:30pm. Thirty more minutes wasted.

He twirled around in his wheelie chair trying to think of something. That turned into him playing with his paddle ball. After wasting another thirty minutes he finally wrote down one sentence. It wasn't much but to Geoff it was better than nothing. He turned on his TV, and ignored his paper.

* * *

Ezekiel, and Sadie were laughing as he walked her back to the girls' dorm. They had managed to give DJ back his car in one piece. "For the record, you should have asked if I've ever driven before", Ezekiel said.

Sadie looked at him, "You had a permit, how was I supposed to know that you've never practiced before? When I got my permit, I practice all the time with my mom's car. How did you think you were going to pass your driver's test if you've never driven a car?" She asked. "I didn't, I figured I would wing it", he said. Sadie rolled her eyes, "It's a good thing I got DJ to let you practice on his car. I may have just helped a driving instructor", she said.

"If I pass I'll be sure to say thank you", Ezekiel said. They continued to walk on. Sadie watched Ezekiel, and wondered how he got to where he was now after everything that happened to him. She was curious to know what his state of mind was like before he got better. "Hey Ezekiel, can I ask you something?" She asked trying to approach the subject carefully. "Shoot", Ezekiel said.

"W-what was it like?" She asked. Ezekiel went silent, he knew where this was headed but he didn't know if he wanted to burden her with that. "I-", he began to say. "You don't have to tell me", Sadie said changing her mind. Ezekiel shook his head as a way to show that it was alright. He needed to talk about it with someone, and if Sadie was willing to listen then he might as well tell her.

They sat down on a bench. Ezekiel looked at her, "I don't remember much. I have bits, and pieces about that time but not a lot. When I got home my parents couldn't deal with me. Sometimes I would run out into the woods, and stay there for days. My parents would have to chase after me just so I wouldn't go after the neighbors. One day I was throwing a fit, and my father was trying to tie me down so I wouldn't hurt myself, or them. I bit off his thumb, and then ran into the woods", he said. Sadie gasped, "T-t-that's horrible. So, he has one thumb now?" She asked.

Ezekiel shook his head, "No, a doctor managed to reattach it", he answered. Sadie breathed a sigh of relief, "That's good", she said. She wasn't judging him, she just didn't like the idea that he may have had to live with the fact that his father doesn't have a thumb because of him. She was happy to know that wasn't the case. Ezekiel didn't need that weighing on his conscience.

"My father wasn't the same around me after that. I guess that completely changed everything for him. He realized he couldn't control me anymore, and I needed help", he said. "What happened next?" She asked "When I made my way back home there were some people, in white coats, waiting for me. They managed to grab me, and take me away in a truck. I went to this special hospital somewhere in Washington. I stayed there getting treatments. My parents would visit me on occasions", he said.

"What happened when you got out?" She asked. "I went back to the farm but as you know I didn't stay, I came here instead. Then I left", he said. "Then where'd you go?" She asked. "I took the bus back home but when I got there my father didn't want to see me. He slammed the door in my face, and told me that since I wanted to be on my own so badly then I needed to make it on my own. He said that I needed to learn not to turn my back on my family. I hid in the barn, and my mother would bring me food. I knew though that if I kept staying in there that my father would find me. I didn't want to cause any problems between him, and my mother. So, despite everything that happened here, I came back", he finished telling her.

Sadie didn't look at him. She thought about everything he said, and tried imagined him standing outside his house only for his father to slam the door in his face. She imagined it must have sucked that he had to hide out in a barn just to have shelter. "I'm not going to lie _that_ is really depressing", she said. "The story of my life", he said. "It was still brave of you to come back", she said giving him a smile. Ezekiel looked at her, "It wasn't bravery. I really wanted my education. I _needed_ it. I wasn't ever going to be able to have a career, and support myself without one", he said.

"At least you're committed to your education", she said. Ezekiel smiled, "It's all I'm going to have. Well there'll be that, a few other people, and now you", he said. "I'm here to stay", she said.

They got off the bench, and walked back to the girls' dorm. Ezekiel walked her to her dorm room door, and watched her go inside. "I had fun", he told her before she closed the door. Sadie nodded, "I had fun too", she said. Ezekiel sighed, "I gotta get back, I have a lot of work to make up for", he said. He dreaded the paper work that he had to do. Sadie smiled, "Call me if you need any help", she said. Ezekiel smiled back at her, "I may take you up on that", he said. She closed the door, and Ezekiel walked back to his room.

 **A/N- Well there's chapter 15. Did you like it? Tell me what you think in the comments. Demons by Imagine Dragons.**


	16. Wake Me Up

**A/N- Hey guys here's chapter 16 of my story Total Drama College Life. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

 **Chapter Summary- Courtney finds out some news that could derail her plans. Tyler becomes a hero. Owen deceives Noah. Ezekiel, and Sadie attract some attention.**

It was early in the morning when an upset stomach woke Courtney up. She bolted to the bathroom, and vomited. Bridgette woke up to the sound of Courtney heaving. She looked at the clock, and saw that it was 6:00am. "Courtney", Bridgette called out in the dark. "In here", Courtney called from the bathroom.

Bridgette got out of bed, and walked to the bathroom where she saw Courtney leaning over the toilet. Bridgette rubbed her tried eyes, "Are you ok?" She asked standing outside the doorway. Courtney coughed, "Y-yeah I'm good", she said.

Courtney walked out of the bathroom, and laid back down in her bed. Bridgette watched her for a bit, worried about her condition, then got ready for the day. She didn't have a class to get to right away but she was supposed to be meeting Geoff for breakfast soon.

After Bridgette walked out of the bathroom fully dressed, she found Courtney, still half asleep in her bed. "Courtney, shouldn't you be getting ready for class?" Bridgette asked. Courtney groaned as she pulled her covers over her head, "Too sick", she grumbled then waved her off. "Do you need anything? Like Ginger ale, or some Pepto-Bismol?" Bridgette asked. Courtney still didn't look at her, "No, I'll be ok", she muttered. Bridgette sighed then grabbed her back pack. She took one last look at Courtney, and then walked out the door.

* * *

Owen, and Noah were in their dorm room having breakfast. Noah thought it would be good idea if they had a fruit salad today. As usual Owen was doing more picking at food than he was eating it.

Owen ate a few pieces of fruit, "I'm done", he said pushing the plate away. "You ready for your shot?" Noah asked. Owen sighed in frustration, "Can I take it by myself?" He asked through his teeth. Noah shook his head, "I need to make sure you take it. I can't have you going to the hospital again", he said. Owen growled as Noah stood up from the desk to get his insulin.

Owen didn't know how much more he could take. Having Noah watch as he took his shots was so humiliating. It was bad enough he was making him see a therapist for his B.E.D but he didn't need him hovering over him as he took his shots too. He was a grown man not a child who needed watching 24/7. Noah was acting more like his doctor than he was his friend.

Owen stuck himself with the needle, "You wanna make sure I take my blood sugar too?" He asked sarcastically. Noah took the needle from him, "You can hate me all you want but I won't apologize for making sure you're ok", he said. Owen looked at him, "I don't hate you. I don't hate you at all", he said although his voice said otherwise.

Noah put a hand on his shoulder, "You'll thank me someday", he said. Owen stood up, and gave him a look that said he wouldn't. "I'm going to take a walk", Owen said going towards the door. "Great idea I'll go with you", Noah said following him.

Owen swung back around, "What? I can't take a walk by myself now?" He asked angrily. Noah stopped, "I was only…", he said. Owen didn't let him finish, "I don't need you walking with me places just to make I'm getting in some exercise", he snapped. "Owen…", Noah tried to say but was interrupted again. "No let me finish. You're driving me crazy, with your constant hovering. I'm sick of you motoring me all the time", Owen said. Noah remained calm, "Are you done?" He asked. "No, I'm not because you need to understand that this is my illness not yours. So, worry about yourself from now on", Owen said.

Noah raised an eyebrow, "Now are you done?" He asked. Owen nodded his head, "Yeah", he said in one breath. Noah looked at him, "Before you freaked out I was going to say the only reason I wanted to go with you is because I have a class soon", he said.

Owen just stood there dumbfounded, and feeling pretty silly. He just freaked out on his friend for nothing. Well not for nothing, more like for the wrong reason. "My bad", Owen said. Noah shook his head, "Not a problem. Now if you don't mind I have a to get to class", he said walking passed him. Owen sighed, and followed after him.

After Noah walked to his class, Owen walked around the campus by himself. He didn't mean to snap like he did but if Noah would learn some boundaries then it wouldn't have happened. He really didn't hate him, he was just angry, and frustrated. He saw convenient store, and went inside. He looked around, and saw a shelf with packs of mini donuts on it. He groaned, he remembered how he used to have donuts for breakfast, and now he was having things like fruit. He looked at the pastries some more. There they were just sitting there, and they didn't cost that much.

Owen looked around, Noah wasn't there, and neither was anybody else who knew him. In fact, the store was pretty much empty. He looked at the shelf again. He needed one, just one, and then he wouldn't cheat again. He grabbed a packet.

* * *

It was early afternoon when Ezekiel walked out of his film class. He managed to turn in most of his missed assignments but he still had a few more left to do. At the rate, he was going though he should have everything made up, and turned in by the start of next week. He was lucky that his film class hadn't started using the video cameras yet, or else he felt like he would have been screwed in that class. The most they had done was sit through lectures, and learn about camera angles. Nothing fun, or to complicated had happened yet so it wasn't hard to catch up on the little work that he had in that class. Not that it mattered. It was just an elective course.

Sadie saw him walk out of the building, and approached him. "Hey Ezekiel", she said. Ezekiel smiled, "Hey", he said.

"So, did you turn in all your missed assignments?" She asked. Ezekiel shook his head, "No but I got most of them turned in", he said. "That's good, I'm sure you'll get the rest turned in, in no time", she said. Ezekiel nodded, "That's the plan", he said.

They started walking around. Sadie looked at him, "How does it feel being back?" She asked. She wanted to know if he was having any problems, and if he was adjusting well. Ezekiel shrugged, "Good. I'm not gonna lie, it still feels weird sometimes but I'm hanging in there", he explained.

"Just stick with it", she said. "I am", he said. Sadie looked at him, "Are you going to go finish the rest of your make up assignments?" She asked. Ezekiel shook his head, "Those can wait. I'd rather spend time with you", he said. Sadie blushed, "Did you have anything fun in mind?" She asked. Ezekiel thought about it, "I'd like to try my hand again at bowling", he said.

Sadie laughed, "You really want to get your butt kicked again so soon?" She asked. Ezekiel chuckled, "I guess you're right. How about we go ice-skating?" He asked. Sadie stopped walking, and looked at him. "You know how to ice-skate?" She asked skeptically. Ezekiel smiled, "Yeah, I do. It was one of the very few things that I got to do on the farm that was fun. When it would snow, my mother would give me some ice-skates, and I'd go ice-skating on our pond when it was frozen", he said.

"Sounds fun", she commented. Ezekiel nodded, "One of the few", he said as he remembered his winters on the farm. Sadie smiled at him, "Well I haven't been ice-skating in a long time so this should be fun. Let's do it", she said. Ezekiel looked at her, "I'll drive", he said smiling. Sadie giggled, "In your dreams", she said.

* * *

Courtney was in her dorm room sitting up in her bed. She groaned as she felt another wave of nausea hit her but she didn't throw up again. Instead she got out her stuff, and decided she may as well study for mid-terms since it was obvious she wasn't going to be feeling better anytime soon.

She got out her calendar, to mark her test dates. As she looked through it something caught her eye. The date on the calendar seemed wrong. It had to be because she was supposed to have her period that week, and she didn't. She tried to stay calm as she doubled checked to make sure she was reading it right then counted the days on fingers from the last time she had it to today. She wasn't wrong, she was late.

She started hyperventilating. She never missed a period, and she was never late. The date had to be wrong. She was sure of it. For all she knew she had miscounted, or she had a faulty calendar. She scrolled through her phone then looked at her computer screen but they both had the same date.

She started crying. Why was she late? This didn't make sense. The date had to be wrong. There was no other reason except…she couldn't finish the thought. That wasn't possible, was it? As she thought about it she started crying even more before she went into shock.

* * *

Sadie, and Ezekiel were at the ice-rink. Ezekiel was trying to get Sadie out onto the ice but she was too scared to. "Come on, I'll catch you if you fall", Ezekiel encouraged as he held out his hand. Sadie sighed, "Okay", she said. She took his hand, and slowly stepped out onto the ice.

Ezekiel held her hand as they slowly started to skate. He was holding his own but Sadie was having some trouble. He got behind her back to help support her. They didn't make it out to the middle like he planned because Sadie started to wobble. Ezekiel held on tighter until she became more steady. They moved around some before he let go of her. She was doing ok for a while but then she stated losing her balance. She held out her arms to regain her balance but that only made her start to slip up more. She managed to make her way over to the wall where she leaned on the rail.

Ezekiel couldn't help but laugh, "That was hilarious", he said. Sadie scolded him, "Hey", she protested. Ezekiel wiped a tear from his face, "I'm sorry", he chuckled. Sadie rolled her eyes, "As if you could do better", she said. Ezekiel stopped laughing, and smiled. "Watch this", he said then skated towards the middle of the ice.

Sadie watched as he skated around without slipping up. She had to admit he was quite good. It looks like his days practicing on the farm helped. She watched him some more until he skated back over to her. "Nobody likes a show off", she said. Ezekiel smiled, "Aww don't be mad at me because I got skill. Now you know how I felt when we went bowling", he joked.

Sadie continued to hold onto the wall. "Give me a break I'm rusty. I haven't ice-skated in a long time", she said. Ezekiel smiled even more, "Well what do you think I've been doing? I haven't ice-skated in what's felt like forever. The trick is, you just can't panic, or else you'll start to fall. Now come on, and give it another try", he said then he held out his hand for her to take. Sadie still held onto the rail, "Forget it", she said. Ezekiel rolled his eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you? I won't let you fall. You just gotta trust me", he said. Sadie sighed, and took his hand again.

He grabbed hold of both her hands, and dragged her across the ice. He made sure to match her pace so she wouldn't lose her balance again. Sadie still felt a little wobbly on her skates, "I don't wanna fall", she said scared.

She looked at her skates. "Look at me", Ezekiel said. Sadie did as she was told, "How am I doing?" She asked. Ezekiel watched her, "You're doing good", he encouraged. Sadie just held his hands tighter. He just kept telling her she was doing good as they went around in a circle. It looked like they were doing ring around the rosy.

After awhile Sadie started to feel more balanced on the ice. She smiled as she looked at her skates then at him. "I think I'm getting the hang of it", she said. "You're doing much better", he said. He let go of one of her hands. She wasn't prepared for it though, and started falling. Ezekiel tried to help but they both ended up falling on the ice.

Sadie blushed, and Ezekiel wiped the ice off his back. They sat there in the middle of the ice then they took one at each other, and started laughing. They got a few looks from the other skaters but they didn't care it only made them laugh more.

* * *

Tyler happily ran out the locker room. He was starting. The coach noticed his improvement, and was starting him in tonight's game.

He went to find Lindsay to tell her. He saw her coming out the café, and jogged up to her. He picked her up, and swung her around. "Babe I got good news", he said putting her down. Lindsey looked at him, "What is it?" She asked. "I'm starting", Tyler said.

Lindsay raised an eyebrow in confusion, and scratched her head. "Starting?" She asked. Tyler nodded happily, "Yeah I get to play", he said. Realization hit Lindsay when she realized what he was saying. She smiled, and hugged him. "Tyler I'm so happy for you", she said.

Tyler hugged her back. "You'll be there, right?" He asked looking at her. Lindsay nodded, "I'll bring my sign too", she said. Tyler hugged her again then ran off to his dorm room.

* * *

Owen was in his dorm room laying in his bed while Noah was getting ready to go to the football game. He rubbed his stomach, and licked his lips. He still couldn't stop think about that packet of mini donuts that he had that morning. It was the best thing that he had tasted in a long time.

Tasting that packet of donuts only made him miss sweets even more. Cinnamon buns, cake, cookies, and pie. Then there were other things like fried chicken, ham, bacon, and sausage. Owen smiled as he imagined eating all those things but what he really wanted was a pizza again with every topping imaginable. He would give anything to have that right now.

Noah looked at him, "Are you sure you don't want to come to the game with me, and Katie?" He asked. Owen shook his head, "No", he said. He knew there would probably be a big celebration afterwards. At those things, there was always food but mostly beer, and he didn't want Noah motoring how much he had to drink just so he wouldn't fall out later.

Noah stood by the door, "I'll be back later but just in case you get hungry there's some stuff to make a salad, and I bought plenty of yogurt too", he said gesturing towards the mini fridge. Owen still didn't look at him, "Yay", he said sarcastically. Noah sighed, he hated it when Owen was angry with him but if him being angry meant that he was healthy then Noah would take every outburst, and sarcastic comment thrown at him. He left the room.

Owen just laid in his bed in silence. He looked at the clock, and watched the minutes' tick by. Then he it hit him. He was alone. No Noah, no Izzy, or doctors to tell him what to do. He could do anything, and have anything he wanted.

Owen smiled, then picked up his cellphone, and dialed the number to the nearest pizza place. He knew it was wrong but it's not like he wasn't going to eat healthy. He was just going to have a little snack on side every day. It would be just like this morning. He would have something "good" to eat then he would hide the evidence. Besides it's not like there would be anything left over to find.

* * *

Sadie, and Ezekiel ice-skated for a bit more then they went to go get some hot chocolate at the concession stand. They sat down at a table. "So, what else did you do on the farm that was fun?" Sadie asked. Ezekiel stirred his hot chocolate, "I would do things like go swimming, and fishing in our pond but sometimes the fishing was a chore. I didn't care though, I found it more fun than work", he said before taking a sip of his drink.

"That doesn't sound too bad", Sadie said. Ezekiel stirred his drink some more, "It could have been better", he said. Sadie smiled, "I bet you loved winters", she said. Ezekiel nodded, "Winters were the best time for me. The snow would cover all the land, and it would look so beautiful. There was only one problem", he said.

Sadie raised an eyebrow, "Which was?" She asked. Ezekiel sighed, "My dad, winters were cold, and it was important to stay warm. So, me, and him would chop wood for the fire place. I would sometimes have trouble, and he would hound at me to be a man. It was a tough job for me, I wasn't strong like him, and I didn't have enough muscle mass for the job. So, during the times when I couldn't do it, he would just send me back in the house to help my mother with some house work. I wouldn't have cared so much if he didn't get so angry, and make me feel crappy for not being able to do a simple task all the time", he said.

"He sounds like a tough guy", she said. "He is, he is very tough. My father is the kind of guy who likes hard work, and never wants things to be easy because that would make him soft. It was always work with him. That's why when I couldn't chop wood he would get mad, and call me lazy. He hated laziness. I hated chopping wood. I wouldn't care when he would make me do house work. I enjoyed that more compared to all the other work that needed to be done. I never told him that though because according to him that was women's work", he said.

Sadie reached across the table, and touched his hand. "He taught you all that stuff, about women, didn't he?" She asked. Ezekiel nodded, "Yeah, he was my father so I believed him. I didn't know any different", he said. He really didn't. He only had his father's word to go by, and nobody else's. Being on the farm, he was limited to certain resources, and other ways of thinking. He took everything his father said to heart because he thought it was true. He had no idea that his father's way of thinking would get him in trouble in the long run.

Sadie looked at him, she should have known that somebody filled his head with that crap. She'd now spent enough time with him to know he wasn't really that kind of person. "He gave you some really messed up advice", she said. Ezekiel put his head down, "I realize that now but in the end I didn't have to listen to it. I didn't have to repeat anything he said to me but maybe in some ways I believed it. I had to, right? I mean I am my father's son", he said.

Sadie narrowed her eyes at him, "That doesn't mean anything", she said. Ezekiel looked her straight in the eyes, "Yes it does. I don't want to admit it but sometimes I'm just like him", he said. "How?" She asked. Ezekiel shrugged, "Well the remarks I made is enough proof", he said referring to his sexist remark on season one. Sadie squeezed his hand tighter, "That doesn't mean you're like him", she said. Ezekiel wasn't convinced, "He's still my father that makes us the same", he said.

Sadie shook her head, "No it doesn't, you're different. You're much sweeter", she said softly then she gave him a small smile to make him feel better. Ezekiel smiled back. He was glad he had come back to the university. He got to know Sadie, and she was becoming a good friend to him. Maybe with her help he could learn some new things, and new ways of thinking.

They sat for awhile staring at each other in silence until Ezekiel started chuckling. "Don't look now", he said. "What?" Sadie asked. Ezekiel kept his head low, "I think we're attracting some attention, over there", he said gesturing his head to the other side of the room. Some girls at a nearby table were whispering to each other, and taking pictures of them with their camera phones.

Sadie glanced at them for a second then looked back at Ezekiel. "Should we leave?" She asked. Ezekiel shook his head, and smiled. "No, let them look. I shouldn't care, right?" He asked reminding her what she told him the other day. Sadie just smiled, and nodded.

* * *

It was nighttime when Bridgette arrived back at her, and Courtney's dorm room. She wondered if Courtney was feeling any better. Bridgette had stayed away the whole day just in case she wasn't.

When Bridgette opened the door, she was surprised to find the room dark. "Courtney", Bridgette called out softly. She didn't want to disturb her if she was still resting.

There was a crying sound coming from Courtney's bed. Bridgette peered over, and found Courtney huddled in her bed with her knees to her chest crying. Bridgette turned on the light, and ran over.

Courtney didn't look at her, "Bridgette I think something's wrong", she said quietly. Bridgette kneeled by her side, "What's wrong?" She asked softly. Courtney tried not to cry, "S-S-Something's w-wrong with me. I keep getting sick, and I don't know why", she said stuttering a little.

Bridgette rubbed her back, "Name the signs for me", she said. Courtney took a deep breath, "I'm tired a lot, I've been throwing up, I feel like I'm going to pass out sometimes, and now I've missed my period", she said. Bridgette looked at her, she could only think of one thing that was causing those symptoms, and Courtney was not going to like it. "Courtney, I think you might be pregnant", Bridgette said. Courtney immediately covered her ears, "No. Don't say that, please because then it might be true", she cried.

"It doesn't work that way", Bridgette said. Courtney started crying, "No, Bridgette you don't understand. I can't be pregnant, I just can't be. I refuse to believe it", she said as tears ran down her face.

"You can always take a test", Bridgette said. Courtney wiped her eyes, "I'm not pregnant. There has to be another reason", she said. Bridgette sighed, "You need to take a pregnancy test. It's the only way to find out", she said. Courtney stayed silent as she thought about it, "Okay I'll take a test", she said after awhile.

Bridgette stood up, "I'll go get you one", she said. Courtney didn't say anything instead she laid down in her bed. Bridgette left the room.

She walked to the nearest store on campus. Half the school was at the football game so she wasn't worried about anybody seeing her. When she got to the store she walked around until she found the aisle with the pregnancy tests. She went up to counter, and paid for it.

The woman at the counter looked at Bridgette, and shook her head as she scanned the test. "Pity", the woman mumbled then put the test in a bag. Bridgette gave the woman a look before she grabbed the bag. She didn't have time to explain that it wasn't her test, and it's not like the woman would believe her anyway so she didn't waste her breath.

Bridgette arrived back at her dorm room. Courtney looked at her, "Did you get it?" She asked sitting up. Bridgette nodded, "I got it", she confirmed. Courtney ran over, and grabbed the test. She read the directions. She just had to pee on it then wait five minutes, simple.

After Courtney took the test, she, and Bridgette waited for the results. Courtney paced the room, "How much longer?" She asked. Bridgette checked the timer, "Two more minutes", she said.

Courtney felt like ripping her hair out. These five minutes were the longest of her life. She just wanted them to be over so she could get back to her life.

"Now how much longer?" Courtney asked. Bridgette looked at the timer again, "A few more seconds", she said. Courtney took in a deep breath then exhaled. The timer went off.

Courtney couldn't bring herself to look at the test, "You look at it", she told Bridgette. Bridgette nodded, and picked up the test. She saw a plus sign. It was positive.

Bridgette looked at her, "It's positive", she said. Courtney felt her heart stop, "No", she whispered. Bridgette touched her arm, "Court…", she said. "NO!", Courtney shouted.

Courtney ran her fingers through her hair as she paced the room again. Bridgette grabbed her by the shoulders, "Courtney look at me", she said. Courtney shook her head, "That test is wrong. It's probably a false positive I've heard of that happening before", she said.

"The possibility of that happening is rare", Bridgette explained. Courtney pulled away from her, "I want another test", she said simply. "Courtney it'll just be the same, you need to accept it", Bridgette said. Courtney held up her hand, "No, I want another test, and if you won't get me one then I'll get it myself", she said.

Courtney made her way to the door but Bridgette stopped her. "Okay, I'll tell you what if you want another opinion then we can go to a doctor. There's a 24-hour clinic open on campus. You can let them test you there", Bridgette said. Courtney nodded, "Okay", she whispered. Her, and Bridgette walked out the door.

* * *

Tyler sat on the bench watching the rest of the game. He played at the start of the game but hadn't scored a touchdown yet. So, the coach took him out at the start of the second half until he was needed again.

He looked at the score board, it was a close game, and they were up by seven points. There was ten minutes left on the clock. It was literally anybody's game.

He heard the opposing crowd cheer as another touchdown was made for the opposing team. He looked at the score board again, they were now tied. Tyler groaned, this was bad. If the opposing team's kicker made the field goal, then RU could kiss this game goodbye. However, if they missed then RU still had a chance to win this, and if they had a chance then so did Tyler.

Was it bad that he was willing to risk the game just so he could have a chance to score a touchdown? Maybe. Was it selfish? Heck yeah. Were the steroids making him a selfish player who wanted nothing more than to get on the field, and show off? Probably. He didn't know for sure.

He did know that playing time wasn't enough to go pro. He needed to be valuable. He needed to show people he was capable of winning a game for a whole team.

The coach kept looking back, and forth at Tyler then at the score board. Tyler knew he was probably thinking about putting him in again. That's if there was any need for him. Everything depended on if this kicker could make the field goal.

The crowd waited in anticipation as the kicker went for the field goal. Tyler clenched his hands as he watched the guy kick the ball. The crowd watch as the opposing team's kicker kicked the ball, and missed.

There was a chorus of boos, and cheers from the crowd. Tyler on the other hand couldn't believe his luck, RU still had a chance, which means he still had a chance. There was only seconds left on the board, and only time for one last play. The coach called a time out then came over to him, "Tyler get out there", he said. Tyler stood up, "Yes coach", he said putting on his helmet then he ran over to where the team stood huddle up.

The coach showed him the game plan, and told him what to do. It was just like a play they had ran a thousand times at practices. "Got it?" The coach asked when he was done explaining. Tyler nodded, "Yes sir", he said. The coach slapped him on the back, "Good, now go get em", he said with a smile.

Tyler got in his position on the field. _Just like practice_ , he told himself in his head. He couldn't mess this up. The whole game was riding on him.

RU's quarterback called the play, this was it. Before Tyler knew it, he had the ball. He took off running for the end zone. He could hear the crowd cheer him on. The seconds ticked by as he ran, it was now, or never. He ran to the end zone, and threw down the football just as the timer went off. The referee blew his whistle ending the game with RU winning.

The crowd was on their feet, clapping, and cheering. He couldn't believe it they won, and he was the reason why. He heard chants of his name in the stands. He saw the opposing team walk off the field. It was all surreal.

Tyler saw Lindsay in the stands, holding up her sign with his name on it. "YAY TYLER!" She yelled. He remembered what he said he would do when he scored his first touchdown. Tyler blew her a kiss, "I LOVE YOU BABE!" He shouted to the stands afterwards.

His teammates rallied around him. They slapped him on his back, and told him good job. Someone even ruffled his hair. The coach pointed at him, "THAT'S MY BOY! GOOD JOB TYLER! I KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU!" He shouted. Tyler gave him a thumb ups, "THANKS COACH!" He yelled over the chorus of cheers.

Lindsay ran out onto the field. Tyler pulled her in for a hug with one arm then kissed her. "I love you", Lindsay said. Tyler smiled, "I love you too", he said. They kissed again then the team picked him up. "You're a hero Tyler", he heard one of them say. "I never thought I'd say this but we couldn't have done it without you", he heard another say. They carried him off the field. He could hear the crowd cheering his name.

* * *

Courtney, and Bridgette were waiting in a room at the 24-hour clinic. The doctor had taken some blood, and told them he'd be back in a couple of hours. They both sat on the edge of the exam bed. Courtney was silent the whole time.

Two hours later the doctor came back with a chart. "Well I just got back your results, and the at home pregnancy test was right. You are pregnant", he said. Courtney's eyes went wide, and Bridgette squeezed her hand in reassurance.

The doctor told her to lay back. Then examined her stomach. Courtney stared at the ceiling, "How far along am I?" She asked quietly. There was no emotion in her voice.

The doctor finished examining her stomach, "You're four weeks", he said. Courtney sat up, and didn't say a word. After the doctor left the room she broke down in tears. Bridgette hugged her, and Courtney laid her head on her shoulder as she cried some more. Her one night of stupidity may have cost her, her future.

 **A/N- Well there's chapter 16. Did you like it? Courtney's pregnant. What will she do now? Will she tell Duncan? By the way who saw that coming? I gotta know. Tyler scored the winning touchdown but he cheated. Will he continue using? Who's loving the Ezekiel, and Sadie friendship? Will Owen be able to deceive Noah for long? By the way is Noah wrong for hovering over him? Tell me what you think in the comments. Wake Me Up by Avicii.**


	17. Stand By You

**A/N- Hey guys here's chapter 17 of my story Total Drama College Life. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

 **Chapter Summary- Bridgette urges Courtney to tell Duncan about her pregnancy. Gwen comes to a realization about her, and Trent. Eva figures out Tyler's secret. Justin, and Beth take a ride.**

The next few days were like a whirlwind for Courtney. The first night after she found out she was pregnant she cried herself to sleep. The next morning, she cried again when she realized it wasn't a dream. She was still pregnant, and as the days went by it didn't get any easier.

She just couldn't believe it, she, Courtney, the Type A, the CIT, and future lawyer was now a pregnant college student. How could this happen? Well she knew how it happened, but how could she let it happen? She was always careful, and never this stupid. Now she was ruined, her life was over, everything she had ever achieved may as well have been for nothing. As long as she was pregnant there was no way she could have the future she had envisioned for herself. Out of all the people for this to happen to it had to be her.

It was early morning. Her, and Bridgette were in their dorm room. Courtney was laying on her bed crying. All she did was cry. Everytime she stopped she would start again. Maybe it was because she was pregnant, and this was hormones, or maybe it was because she thought she was screwed. The only times she stopped crying was when she was taking her mid-terms, and even then she wasn't too focused on those.

Bridgette rubbed her back, "It's going to be ok Court", she said. Courtney buried her face in her covers, "No it's not", she cried. Bridgette sighed, there was nothing she could say that would make the situation any better. Truth was she was scared too, and she wasn't even the one that was pregnant. "When are, you going to tell Duncan?" Bridgette asked. Courtney lifted her head up, "Never because I'm not telling him", she said wiping her eyes.

Bridgette looked at her, "You have to tell him, he's the father", she said. "So?" Courtney said. Bridgette was flabbergasted, "So? Courtney, Duncan is that baby's father. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" She asked. Courtney shook her head, "Nope", she said simply before standing up.

"Why?" Bridgette asked. Courtney walked over to the mini fridge to grab a bottle of water, "He doesn't need to know", she said not facing her. Bridgette walked over to her, "Yes he does", she said.

Courtney angrily turned around, "No, he doesn't. I'm already confused enough as it is. I don't need him making things worse", she said.

"Look Courtney I get that you're scared, and confused. I also get that you probably have a million different things running through your mind right now. But no matter what you do Duncan has a right to have a say in the matter", Bridgette explained.

"What is he going to do to help? Nothing because he's completely useless", Courtney said. Bridgette narrowed her eyes, "How do you know? You haven't told him anything yet", she said. "Exactly, and I'm not going to", Courtney said as she went to go lay back down on her bed.

Bridgette picked up her phone, "Call him now", she said. Courtney looked at the phone, "Bridgette", she said giving her a warning tone. Bridgette looked at her, "If you don't call, and tell him to his face then just text him you're pregnant. That's better than nothing but you need to tell him so you two can talk this out", she said.

Courtney scoffed, "You're seriously going to make me do this", she said shaking her head a little. "Yeah I am because I don't want to see this blow up in your face later. If you want to take a few days to process this a little more then by all means do that but you're going to need to tell Duncan because you can't go through this alone", Bridgette said.

Courtney huffed, "Don't you get it? I can't", she said as tears filled up her eyes again. "Can't what?" Bridgette said. "I can't tell him", Courtney said quietly. "Yes, you can", Bridgette said. "You don't understand. Duncan won't want to do anything. He'll say it's my problem, and leave. That's how guys like Duncan operate. They get girls pregnant then they leave, and girls like me are forced to make the difficult decisions on our own", Courtney said.

Bridgette shook her head, "Duncan's a lot of things but he's not like that", she said. "You wanna bet?" Courtney asked. "No, but I do know that everyday you don't tell him it'll be eating you alive. Let him know, and if he leaves that'll be on him but at least you can say you told him. But don't make the mistake of not telling him, please", Bridgette said.

Bridgette knew she was probably over stepping but she didn't care. She knew a disaster when she saw one, and Courtney not telling Duncan had the word disaster written all over it. She also knew that Courtney was quick to do things on an impulse so if Duncan knew the situation then they could talk things over together.

Courtney sniffed, "Okay I'll do it. Not now though. Let me think of a way to tell him", she said. Bridgette tossed her the phone, "Take you time", she said.

* * *

Gwen was in her dorm room on her computer. She had just finished up one of her mid-term tests. It had been online, open book, and only twenty questions.

Gwen smiled, she had to admit she was really worried about this class but luckily for her, and her fellow classmates the professor told them in advance that she wasn't going to be in town so she gave them the mid-term online. Being open book it was the easiest test Gwen had done so far, that semester. Now the only thing that worried her was the final. Since the mid-term was easy the final was most likely going to be brutal but she'd worry about that when the time came. Right now she just wanted to relax.

She hit send on the computer then leaned back in her chair, and sighed. Then she turned on some music. She was so distracted by the music video on YouTube that she didn't hear somebody come into the room.

"Music videos today are so weak", they said behind her. Gwen screamed, and turned around. She saw Trent laughing at her expression. Gwen growled, "Trent what are you doing here?" She asked angrily. Trent smiled, "I was done with classes so I thought I'd come to see you. By the way you really shouldn't be leaving your door unlocked", he said.

Gwen scoffed, and rolled her eyes. "I'll be sure to lock it from now on", she said. Trent sat on her bed, "Don't pretend like you're not glad to see me", he said. Gwen smiled, "Okay I'm happy to see you. Happy?" She asked as she threw a pillow at him. Trent covered himself, "Very", he said then he threw a pillow at her. Pretty soon it turned into a pillow fight.

* * *

Eva, and the rest of the lacrosse team walked into the locker room. They had, had an away game at the opposing's team's school, and RU had lost. Everyone was bummed except Valerie.

"Guys did you see me out there today? I was on fire. I scored like 20 points today. That's gotta be a new record. That last shot I made should be on a poster", Valerie bragged.

Eva looked at her, "You do know we lost the game, right?" She asked. Valerie got in her face, "How many points did you score today? Let me see, none", she said with a smirk. Eva threw down her stick, "THAT'S BECAUSE YOU HOGGED THE BALL THE WHOLE GAME!" She yelled.

Another player got in-between them to make sure a fight didn't break out, "Come on guys, chill", she said. Valerie smirked, "That's right Eva chill. We don't want another incident like the one you had on Total Drama", she mocked.

"THAT'S IT!" Eva yelled as lunged at her. She was sick of Valerie's attitude. She had cost them the game all because of her ignorance. Eva figured it was now time to put Valerie in her place because if the coach wasn't going to kick her off the team, and none of the players were going to say anything to her then it was up to Eva to knock some sense into her. If one punch would shut her up, then Eva would gladly do it.

It took the whole team to hold Eva back as she struggled to go after Valerie. Meanwhile Valerie laughed at Eva's reaction, and headed for the showers. The team let Eva go as soon as Valerie was out of site. It had been a trap obviously. Valerie only taunted her just to get a rise out of her, and Eva fell for it.

Eva huffed as she tried to calm down. "You're not going to beat her up, are you?" One player asked. Eva held up her hands, "No. Don't worry, I'm good", she said. Nobody said anything else as she headed to the showers.

* * *

Justin felt like he was king of the world. After he had gotten hired, him, and his new employers had gotten to work on their first photoshoot for the cover of the magazine. He, and everybody else could expect to see his face very soon but that wasn't the only thing that had him in such a happy mood. After his photoshoot he got paid the next day.

He could have put the money away in a savings account so he could save up to have his own place but then he decided he'll be making more money in the future so he went ahead, and bought himself a motorcycle. He didn't even need one, he just wanted one for the hell of it. The motorcycle was just the beginning, pretty soon he'd have an expensive car, and then a mansion. He loved being a model.

Justin was riding around when he saw Beth coming out of the bookstore, and rode up to her. "Hey Beth", he said coming to a halt. Beth smiled, "Hey Justin. Nice motorcycle", she said looking at it.

Justin smiled, "Thanks, it brand new", he said proudly. Beth nodded as she looked at it some more. It was impressive. "How did you pay for it?" She asked. She wasn't suspicious of him, or anything she just wanted to know how he paid for it. As far as she knew he didn't have a job. "With my paycheck that I got for modeling on the cover of the magazine that hired me", he said.

"Somebody finally hired you?" She asked happily. Justin nodded, "Yeah. My agent wanted to pick the employers who were going to pay more, and this magazine was willing to pay", he said.

Beth nodded, "Well I'm gonna head back to my dorm room. I'll see you around", she said. She was about to walk away but Justin stopped her. "Do you wanna ride? It's a long walk back to the girls' dorm", he said. Beth nodded again, "I'd like that", she said. She got on the back of the motorcycle. "Hold on", he said. Beth held onto him tight as they went down the street.

* * *

Eva went to the gym to blow off steam. Losing the game, not having the team's support, and Valerie's taunting had her heart pounding. Working out was the only thing that could make her feel better right now. She went over to the bench press, and started lifting.

After doing a few reps she saw Tyler enter the gym, and watched as he worked out on the leg press. She shook her head, at least the football team was having a good season. What made her feel worse though was that Tyler was the main reason for their latest win. Eva wasn't gonna lie she was shocked when she saw him score that touchdown. She half expected him to drop the ball, or fall flat on his face when he was running down the field.

She watched him some more, and wondered how he of all people could make a touchdown. Seeing him now, she saw that he was more buff than usual. How did he gain that much muscle in such a short time? How did he get so fast? It should have taken at least a season for him to improve as much as he did. She didn't know why but something didn't add up. His change in performance was total crap.

She walked over to him. Tyler looked up from the leg press when he saw her come over, "Hey Eva", he said with a smile. Eva looked at him, "Cut the crap", she said. Tyler had a look of confusion on his face, "What?" He asked. Eva kneeled down to his level, "How did you get better all of a sudden?" She asked. Tyler's eyes went wide, "W-what?" He asked again. Eva got in his face, "Say what again", she warned. She knew he was playing dumb, so that meant he was hiding something.

Tyler stood up, and grabbed his gym bag. "I don't have to answer your questions", he said. He tried to leave but Eva grabbed his gym bag, and all his stuff fell out. Tyler bent down, and scrambled to pick up his stuff.

Eva saw a needle in the messy pile. She picked it up, and inspected it. Tyler tried to grab the needle but Eva kept it out of his reach. What would Tyler need with needles? She looked at it again until she realized what it was for. "I should have known", she spat. It all made sense now. His sudden speed, the increase in muscles, the boy was on steroids.

Tyler pulled her down to the floor, "Please don't tell", he begged. Eva looked at him, "You disgust me", she said. Tyler put his head down in shame, "I-I-I didn't know what else to do", he said. "So, you cheat?" She asked angrily. Tyler looked at her, "I didn't set out to do drugs. The season was passing me by, and I still wasn't improving. I had to get out on the field so I could impress my coach, and so I could get scouted by some pro teams", he said equally angry.

Eva narrowed her eyes, "Just when I thought I couldn't think less of you, you go, and do something like-like _this_ ", she said gesturing to the needle that was still in her hand. Tyler ran his figures through his hair, "What can I do to guarantee your silence?" He asked. Eva clenched her hands, "My silence?" She asked. Tyler nodded, "This has nothing to do with you, you have nothing to gain from telling on me. So, if I can get you anything to have you look the other way I'll get it for you", he said.

Eva shook her head in disapproval, "You really are pathetic", she said. Tyler started sweating, "Come on Eva I'm begging you please don't tell. I could get kicked out of school, and the guy who sold me this stuff could get caught too. Trust me he is not the kind of guy I want to have to turn in. He's really bad Eva, and I don't want to be on his bad side", he said.

"What did you expect from a drug dealer?" She asked. "That's not the point. I'm not so much as worried about him, or being kicked out I'm more worried about not being able to play football anymore. I want to go pro, that's my dream. Haven't you wanted something so bad, you'd do anything to get it?" He asked. Eva looked at him, and she couldn't help but think she did. She wanted nothing more than to shut up a certain someone. Outshine them so bad, that the coach would sit them out every game because they weren't as needed as they use to be.

"I ought to tell on you but I won't", she said. Tyler smiled, and sighed in relief. "Thank you", he said gratefully. He pulled her in for a hug but Eva pushed him away. He gave an apologetic smile.

"I won't tell provided you do something for me in return", she said. "You name it", Tyler said. "I want in", she said.

Tyler looked at her, " _You_ want in?" He asked skeptically. Eva got in his face, "Yeah, unless you want me to go to your coach, the Dean, and every single one of your teammates? Then you'll not only look like a fool, you'll never go pro", she said. Tyler gulped, "No, don't do that. I'll get you the stuff", he said. Eva nodded, "Good", she said.

* * *

After their pillow fight Gwen, and Trent went out. They sat outside sitting on a bench. Trent was strumming his guitar, and Gwen was sketching a picture.

It amazed her that they could have fun without even talking. They had come a long way since that awkward talk before the semester had started. Trent looked at her, "What do you think of this tune?" He asked as he played his guitar. Gwen smiled as she listened, "It sounds nice", she said when he was done. She went back to sketching.

Trent tried to look at the picture, "What are you sketching?" He asked. Gwen tried to block his view, "Nothing", she with a smile. Trent smiled, "Let me see", he said. "Stop", she said with a giggle.

Trent smiled, "I think I know a way to get you to show me", he said then he started tickling her. Gwen laughed as she tried to push him off. "Stop, I can't breathe. I think I'm gonna pee, stop", she said as she laughed. Trent kept tickling her, "Show me", he said. "Okay", Gwen laughed.

She showed him the picture. It was a picture of him. Gwen blushed in embarrassment but Trent still smiled. "It looks nice", he said.

"Really?" She asked still blushing. Trent nodded, "You're just as good at drawing as you are painting. I'm still amazed by those paintings you showed me back in your dorm room", he said.

"Thanks", she said. Trent put his arm around her, "You're really talented Gwen", he said. Gwen just smiled. The more they spent time together, the more she realized that maybe this was how it was always supposed to be, maybe they were always meant to be friends.

She smiled some more at the thought. It was better this way. No complications, and no craziness only friends. A person she can go to for advice. Somebody who would listen to her worries, and her in return. It was exactly what she needed, what they both needed from each other.

* * *

The sun was starting to set. Justin, and Beth were still riding on his motorcycle. Beth was enjoying the ride so much that she didn't tell him to stop. The rode all around campus, and then he had taken them off campus. "You ok back there?" He asked for the first time since she had gotten on his motorcycle. Beth nodded, "Yeah", she said. Justin smiled as he rode on, "Good", he said.

They rode in silence a little more. "This is nice", Beth said trying to start a conversation. Justin nodded, "It is. So, how's college been?" He asked. Beth sighed, this question again. Didn't people like to talk about anything else? "I'm not enjoying it too much because I don't know where my life is headed. Everybody else is figuring out what they want except me. I can't concentrate, and I feel like my life is passing me by", she said.

Justin stared ahead, "You shouldn't be putting too much pressure on yourself. You have four years to figure out what you want", he said. Beth nodded, "You make a good point", she said. Justin smiled, "I know", he said. Beth playfully tapped him on his back, "No need to brag", she teased. The both laughed.

Justin stopped laughing, "How's things going with Brady?" He asked. Beth's face went white at the mention of his name. Justin was waiting for an answer but she didn't want to talk about Brady. "We broke up", she finally managed to choke out.

Justin just nodded. He felt like there was more to the story but he didn't pry, it was none of his business. "So, how's life as a model?" She asked trying to change the subject. Justin smiled, "It's great", he said. "What about college?" Beth asked. Justin smirked, "It's okay but I'm not too focused on it right now. I'm focusing all my energy on my modeling career instead. To be honest I only came to college so I can live on my own", he said.

Beth sighed, "I would love to be a model. But I don't think I would look good on any cover", she said as she shifted her eyes to ground. "You know modeling isn't for everybody, no matter how you look. But I wouldn't mind posing on a picture with you sometime", he said.

Beth smiled, she was happy to know somebody thought she pretty enough to be on the cover of any magazine. "So, what's your fall back plan if modeling doesn't work out for you?" She asked. "I don't have a fall back plan. I'm confident that my modeling career will work out for me. Besides I'm not really good at anything. But that's ok because all I need is my good looks", he said.

That worried Beth, Justin didn't seem to care about school, and he didn't have a backup plan. Another thing was he was just willing to write himself off as being totally useless in terms of only having good looks. Everybody had something good about them that didn't involve the way they looked. "Come on Justin you must want to do something else. After all there has to be something you're good at", she said.

"Nope", he just said. He seemed to be pretty sure he wasn't good at anything. Beth only nodded, "Okay", she said. The rode around a bit more before heading back to the campus.

They arrived back on the campus. "Look don't worry too much about school. You'll find a way", he said. He dropped her off in front of the girls' dorm. Beth got off the motorcycle, "Thanks for the ride", she said. Justin smiled, "You're welcome, I'll see you around", he said then he drove off.

Beth smiled as she watched him go then she turned around, and walked into the building. Maybe Justin was right, maybe she shouldn't be putting too much pressure on herself when comes it to looking for a major. It was time she found a way to enjoy herself.

* * *

It was nighttime. Courtney was in her dorm room laying on her bed. She looked at her stomach then at the phone in her hand. She sighed to herself. She had to tell Duncan. Like Bridgette said he had a right to know. She dialed his number, and waited for him to pick up.

He picked up after a few rings. "Hello", he said. "H-h-hey it's me", she said in a shaky voice. "Courtney? Are you ok?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm ok", she said.

She heard Duncan sigh with relief over the phone. "I'm glad", he said. "Can you come over?" She asked. "Yeah, I'll be right over", he said. She could hear the uplift in his voice.

She sighed again after she hung up. He sounded so happy over the phone, now she wondered if she put the wrong idea in his head. The last thing she needed was him thinking they were going to get back together. If that was what he was thinking then he was in for a big surprise.

Twenty minutes later Duncan arrived. "Hey, what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked. Courtney looked down, "It's very important", she said. "So, tell me what it is", he said. Courtney looked at him, "It came as a surprise", she said. Duncan narrowed his eyes, "What did?" He asked. "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know how you'd react but Bridgette convinced me otherwise", she said.

Duncan looked at her, "What are you talking about? What's wrong with you?" He asked. Courtney sighed, she didn't why she was stalling. All she had to do was say it. Courtney looked at him, "Duncan I'm pregnant", she said.

Duncan looked at her in shock. He didn't say anything, he just stood there like a statue. Courtney? Pregnant? He felt like he was going to faint. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Courtney took one look at Duncan's expression, and broke down. She sunk to the floor. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her, she looked up from her hands, and saw Duncan holding her. She didn't say anything as she buried her face in his shirt, and sobbed. Duncan stroked her back, "It's ok Princess, I'm going to be here for you", he said.

Courtney sniffled, and looked at him again. "You mean you're not going anywhere?" She asked. Duncan smiled at her, "No, I'm gonna stick by your side no matter what", he said wiping her face.

Courtney tried to smile back but couldn't, "I just don't know what to do now", she said before burying her face back in his embrace. Duncan put his chin on her head, "Well first things first we need to tell our parents", he said. Courtney winced when he said that. Her parents were the last people she wanted to tell. She didn't know how they would react. All she knew is that they were going to be so disappointed in her because they thought of her as this good girl who would never do something this irresponsible. She didn't want to tell them but as much as she didn't want to she knew she'd have to tell them eventually. "Okay, we'll tell them", she said. Duncan looked at her, "Good. Don't worry everything's going to be ok", he said smiling. Courtney could only nod as she cried again. Duncan held her tight.

 **A/N- Well there's chapter seventeen, did you like it? Tell me what you think in the comments. Stand By You by Rachael Platten.**


	18. Toxic

**A/N- Hey guys here's chapter 18 of my story Total Drama College Life. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

 **Chapter Summary- Duncan, and Courtney go tell Courtney's parents she's pregnant. Eva, and Tyler meet with Drake. Bridgette gets fed up. Ezekiel, and Sadie do something dangerous.**

The next day Duncan was driving him, and Courtney to her parents' house to tell them their news. It wasn't a long drive, only thirty minutes at the most. Courtney looked out the window, and watched the other cars pass by. She inhaled sharply as she leaned against the window.

Duncan looked over at her, "You ok?" He asked. Courtney nodded, "Yeah", she said not looking at him. "If you want we can go tell my parents first", he said. Courtney shook her head, "No, it's best if we just get this over with, and tell my parents first", she said. They were going to have to tell them anyway, and it was best to do it beforehand instead of after. Either way it wasn't going to be pretty.

Duncan nodded, and looked back at the road. He could understand why she wanted to get this over with. Courtney parents were not easy people to deal with. He would know. Despite only meeting them a few times he had a pretty good understanding of what they were like. They were strict, overprotective, and too controlling for his liking.

It was no surprise Courtney had turned out the way she did. To him she didn't have a chance, not with her parents constant hovering over her 24/7. Being their only child they had nobody else to focus on so in a way she really didn't stand a chance. They were always in her business, badgering her about her school work, and she couldn't do anything unless they approved of it. She spent more time in her room studying than she did in the real world. Her only freedom was going to her violin lessons, after school activities, and school itself. Duncan saw her more as their prisoner than their daughter.

Courtney looked at him, "Are you scared?" She asked. Duncan didn't say anything. Instead he looked at her slightly before looking back at the road. The question had caught him off guard. What made her think he was scared? He looked at his hand on the steering wheel, and noticed how his palms were sweaty. That probably gave her the impression.

"No", he lied. Courtney looked at the steering wheel, and saw his sweaty hands. "It's ok if you are. I know how my parents feel about you", she said.

Duncan stared at the road, "Maybe a little", he said swallowing a bit. Truth be told he was scared a lot. Especially of Courtney's father. The man hated him.

Her mother wasn't too fond of him neither. They were both against him, and his relationship with Courtney. When they had first met him, they had taken one look at his piercings, and green mohawk before deciding he had to go. They had told Courtney to dump him right on the sight but she refused, and Duncan wasn't going anywhere at the time just to make them happy. So, it was always an ongoing feud between the three. Courtney tried to keep the peace, and begged her parents to give him a chance but it never worked. They never accepted him.

Her mother would usually give him an evil stare whenever he came over which is why Duncan felt like he could handle her but Courtney's father was a different story. The guy really had it out for Duncan. He did everything he could to keep him away from his daughter. He even chased him out of the house a few times thinking that would scare him away. He believed Duncan would ruin her life, and he thought he was no good for her because of his past in juvie.

Her father didn't care that Duncan loved his daughter. All he wanted was to see him gone. It was like his daughter's happiness didn't matter.

"I'm not looking forward to this", Courtney said looking at her lap. "You, and me both", Duncan said. The rest of the drive was spent in silence.

* * *

That afternoon Eva, and Tyler were standing outside the gym waiting for Drake. "How much longer?" Eva asked looking at him. "He'll be here. Give him some time. He's a very busy guy", Tyler said.

Eva rolled her eyes, "Yeah right, he's probably out running from the cops", she said. Tyler looked at her, "Don't say that", he said. "Why? Are you afraid that if he gets caught you'll lose the only thing that's keeping you on the football team?" She asked. Tyler didn't say anything, which only proved Eva's point.

Some more time passed by, and Eva was becoming even more impatient by the minute. She growled then hit the side of the building. Tyler narrowed his eyes at her, "What's your problem?" He hissed. Eva growled some more as she pulled at the sides of her hair, "I'm wasting valuable workout time waiting for this guy. I could be in the gym right now getting pumped for my next game", she said.

Tyler laughed a little at her statement, "No instead you're here waiting for drugs like a common junkie", he said. Eva grabbed him by his shirt, "I am not the junkie. You are", she said. "I'm not a junkie", he said staring at her.

"No, but you are a cheater", she said before releasing his shirt. Tyler straightened out his shirt, "So, why do you need this stuff then?" He asked. "I'm not like you. I don't need drugs to stay on my team. Unlike you have actual talent", she said.

"I have talent", Tyler protested. Eva scoffed, "Not enough", she mumbled. "What makes you think you're better than me? I was invited here to play football just like you were with lacrosse. Now I'm not proud of what I'm doing but at least I have a reason for why I'm doing it. You haven't even told me why you need this stuff", he said.

"That's none of your business", she said. Tyler just stared at her, "Are you not as good as you think you are?" He asked. "Shut up", Eva warned. Tyler gasped, "Wait, that's your reason? I was just reaching when I said that but I would have never guessed that was it. Somebody finally managed to outshine you in something", he said.

Eva grabbed him by his shirt again, and slammed him against the side of the building. "I said shut up. The only thing you need to know is that I'm using this stuff temporarily. Mainly until my team wins nationals but that's all you need to know. If you bring up that crap about somebody being better than me again I'll break your face", she said.

Tyler looked at her hands then at her, "Consider it dropped", he said. He was breathing heavy, and sweat was rolling down his face. "Good", Eva said releasing his shirt for the second time that day.

* * *

Geoff was in his room, sitting at his desk, listening to music. He didn't hear Bridgette enter his room. She ripped the headphones out his ears.

"What the…", he said studded. "GEOFF!" Bridgette yelled. Geoff turned around, and saw Bridgette staring at him. She looked angry, and he wondered what had pissed her off.

"Hey Bridge", he said confused. "You want to tell me what this is?" She asked showing him something she had pulled up on her phone. Geoff looked at it then at her. "No, what is it?" He asked genuinely confused. Bridgette let out a frustrated sign before slamming her phone on his desk, "It's your grades from your mid-terms", she said.

Geoff looked at the phone, "How did you get my grades?" He asked. Bridgette rolled eyes, "It wasn't hard. I wanted to know how you did on your mid-terms, and I knew you wouldn't tell me so I signed in on your school account. Next time use a better password instead of PartyHard", she said angrily.

Geoff narrowed his eyes at her, "You hacked into my account?" He asked equally angry. Bridgette growled in frustration, "That's not the point Geoff. Look at your grades from your mid-terms", she said. Geoff looked at the phone but didn't bother to read them. "I don't see the problem", he said looking at her again.

Bridgette let out a yell, "YOU FAILED YOUR MID-TERMS GEOFF! ALL OF THEM! HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THAT!" She shouted. Geoff looked at the floor, "I can't", he said quietly. He was too ashamed to look at her.

Bridgette stood there with her mouth open. She knew he was struggling in some of his classes. She didn't expect him to pass all of his mid-terms with high marks but she did think he would pass some of them. Instead she was shocked when she saw **F** marks on all of his mid-terms.

"How could you let this happen?" She asked with a whisper. Geoff finally looked at her, "I didn't set out to fail. I tried hard on all of them but they were too difficult. I didn't understand the material", he said.

"Did you study?" She asked. "No", he said. Bridgette let out a little laugh, "Well that at explains it", she said. Geoff stood up, "I know it looks bad but the material was too hard. I'm not use to any of it", he tried to explain.

"So, you ask for help Geoff. There are tutors who can help you. Hell, I could have helped you had you asked", she said.

Geoff held up his hands, "I know that but I didn't have time to hire a tutor, and you were busy with your own work to help me. I couldn't focus anyway because Bruce was throwing this party, and I didn't want to miss it", he said.

"Wait, party?" Bridgette asked. "Yeah", he said sheepishly. Bridgette was seething red now, "You blew off your studying for a party?" She asked. Geoff nodded, "I really wanted to go, and I thought the mid-terms would be easy", he said.

"SO YOU SPENT YOUR TIME PARTYING INSTEAD STUDYING! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT MIDTERMS ARE IMPORTANT!" She shouted. "I GET THAT! I GET THAT I SCREWED UP! BUT IT'S ONLY MID-TERMS! I'LL MAKE UP FOR IT! NOW GET OFF MY BACK!" He shouted back. Bridgette rubbed her forehead as she tried to calm down. Arguments like this rarely happened between them. She wasn't use to it.

"I-I-I don't know what else to do. I'm losing my patient here Geoff. I want to help you but you don't care enough about your grades, or school work to come to me", she said.

"I care, maybe I don't show it enough but I do. It's only the first semester. If I don't do well now I can do better later", he said.

"You could flunk out before then. Don't you understand that?" She asked. "Bridge I'll make up for it. Just give me time", he said. "I've given you time, and all you've done is spend your time partying", she said.

"Well excuse me for finding partying better than studying English, or History", he said. "So, you ignore them until it's convenient for you?" She asked. "I didn't say that", Geoff said. "You might as well have. This isn't high school Geoff, it's college. Nobody is going to hold your hand here. You think just because you're a celebrity they're going to make this easy for you? Well they're not", she said.

"I wouldn't ask them too", he said. "But you want them to. You don't want to put in the effort. When you think of college, you think of partying, and that's not what it's about. You have to do work here", she said.

"I am doing work", Geoff said. "Since when?" Bridgette asked. Geoff just stared at her, and Bridgette took that as a sign of hardly ever.

"Bridgette I'll try to do better next time", Geoff whispered. Bridgette held up her hand, "I don't want to hear it. I'm fed up with your behavior, and your lack of caring. When you do start to care come find me", she said turning around to leave the room. Geoff stood there staring at door after she left.

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe?" Sadie asked holding a bow. Ezekiel smiled, "Yeah, I use to do this all the time back on the farm. Sadie gulped as she stared the target in front of her.

They were at an archery range a couple of miles off campus. Ezekiel had talked her in to doing it after it came up in a conversation they were having when she was talking about the different after school activities her high school had. Sadie had mentioned that her school had an archery club, and Ezekiel had said he use to practice archery at home. Before she knew it, he had talked her into coming to the range.

"I'm not sure about this", she said still holding the bow. She put it down. Ezekiel put his hand on her shoulder, "It's ok. You don't have to", he said.

Sadie smiled at him, "Thanks", she said. He just smiled back. He was so sweet. It was nice to spend time with him, and getting to know him better. It almost made her sad to know that she had never really gotten to know him during the time they spent at playa de losers after they both got voted off in season 1. She could have known all this stuff before had she reached out to him then.

Ezekiel picked up the bow, and arrow. "Watch this", he said aiming it at the target. "Be careful", Sadie warned.

Ezekiel scoffed, "I could do this with my eyes closed", he said. Sadie gasped, "Don't do that", she said. Ezekiel laughed, "I won't", he said.

Sadie let out a sigh of relief, "I would hate for somebody to get hurt. Accidents can happen", she said. "If you don't know what you're doing. Fortunately for you I happen to be pretty good", he said.

Sadie smirked, "Prove it", she teased. Ezekiel didn't say anything, instead he smiled, and released the arrow. It was a direct hit.

"Bullseye", he said. Sadie clapped her hands, and cheered. "Now I wanna try", she said.

Ezekiel looked at her, "What happened to being scared?" He asked. Sadie rolled her eyes, "I may have overreacted before. Now after watching you I don't feel so scared anymore", she said.

Ezekiel blushed at her statement before handing her the bow, and arrow. "Here you go", he said. Sadie aimed the arrow at the target, and released it. She missed the target completely.

"Darn it", she said disappointed. Ezekiel looked at her, "It's ok. Some people don't always hit the target on their first try", he said. Sadie sighed, "I at least thought I'd hit the corner, or something", she said.

"It just takes practice. Let me show you", he said. "I'm not sure what's there to show. I did everything you did", Sadie said. She aimed the bow, and arrow at the target again.

"It's all about proper posture. Now fix your feet, make sure their perpendicular to the target, and just a bit of a shoulder width apart", he said. Sadie did as she was told, "Like this?" She asked. Ezekiel nodded, "Yeah. Now you're ready to shoot", he said.

Sadie felt her hands shake a little as she gripped the bow. "I can't do it", she said lowering her arms. "Yes, you can. You just have to focus, and concentrate on the target in front of you", he said.

Sadie nodded, "Okay", she said. She aimed the bow, and arrow at the target again. Ezekiel helped her align it better with the target then helped her pull back her arm.

"Now take a deep breath, and release", Ezekiel said quietly as he still helped her. Sadie took a deep breath, and with Ezekiel's help released the arrow. It hit the target's bullseye.

Sadie smiled, "I did it", she cheered. Ezekiel smiled too, and nodded. "I told you", he said. Sadie hugged him as she cheered. He hugged her back.

"Thank you", she said. They let go of each other. "Now try again, this time by yourself", he said. Sadie nodded then aimed the bow, and arrow at the target again. This time with determination that she'd hit the target.

* * *

Duncan, and Courtney arrived at her house. Courtney sighed as they sat in the car. Duncan looked at her, "You ready to do this?" He asked. Courtney just nodded.

They got out of the car, and walked up to the door. Courtney took out her key, and walked in Duncan followed close behind. "Mom, Dad", Courtney called out in the foyer.

"In here", Mrs. Summers called from the kitchen. Courtney looked at Duncan, and he just nodded. They walked to the kitchen.

Courtney walked into the kitchen while Duncan stayed near the entrance. It looked like her parents had just gotten finished eating lunch. It didn't surprise Duncan that her parents weren't at work. Their jobs gave them the luxury of sometimes working from home. Courtney's father Randell was a business man, and her mother Maria worked was a lawyer.

Maria was standing at the stove, "Courtney", she said happily when she looked up. She went to embrace Courtney not noticing who was standing at the kitchen entrance. Courtney hugged her mother back, it had been so long since she had seen her. The last time she saw either of her parents was the day she left for college. That had been over a month ago at least.

"Hi mom", Courtney said. Her mother let her go. Randell looked up from the newspaper he was reading, "Hey sweetheart", he said with a smile. "Hi dad", Courtney said going to hug him.

"How were mid-terms?" Randell asked. "Good. I won't know anything until late next week", Courtney lied. Truth be told she had probably bombed on all of them, and the grades had mostly likely already been posted. She hadn't bothered to check.

Randell looked passed Courtney, and noticed Duncan standing in the kitchen entrance. "What's he doing here?" Randell asked angrily. Duncan smirked, "Hello Randy", he said. Mr. Summers hated being called Randy especially by Duncan.

Randell was about to stand up but Courtney managed to stop him. "Me, and Duncan have some news to tell the both of you", Courtney said. "Don't tell me you got back together with that son of a bitch", Randell said.

"No. It's not that. Can we go to the living room? You're going to want a comfortable place to sit down", Courtney said. Maria looked at her with worry, "Courtney's what's wrong?" She asked. Courtney looked at both her mom, and dad not knowing what to say. Not knowing how to tell them.

Courtney took a deep breath, "Mom, Dad, I'm pregnant", she said softly. Maria gasped as she held onto the stove, struggling to stand. She started breathing heavily.

Randell looked at Duncan, "YOU SON OF A BITCH! COME HERE!" He shouted standing up. He ran after Duncan who ran for the door. "DADDY NO!" Courtney screamed as Randell grabbed Duncan by his shirt.

Randell threw him to the floor. Duncan tried to get away but Courtney's father was just too strong. The guy was big, and made of what seemed like nothing but muscle.

Randell was about to mash his face in but Maria stopped him. "RANDELL STOP!" She shouted as she grabbed his fist. Randell looked at Duncan before picking him up off the floor He dragged him to the front door, and opened it then tossed him out. "GO! JUST GO! STAY AWAY FROM COURTNEY AND IF I EVER SEE YOU AROUND MY HOUSE AGAIN I'LL SHOOT OFF YOUR KNEE CAPS!" Randell shouted before slamming the door.

Courtney was in the living room sitting on the couch sobbing, "Dad…" she tried to say when she saw him. "SAVE IT! HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE AND LET THIS HAPPEN! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW BETTER!" Randell shouted at her. Courtney didn't respond she just sobbed as he yelled at her.

Randell didn't say anything else instead he stormed to the basement, enraged over the turn of events. He slammed the basement door. Maria, and Courtney could hear him punching what sounded like the wall.

Courtney looked at her mom, "Mom I'm sorry", she said quietly while wiping her eyes. Maria put up her hand, "I am so disappointed in you", she said. Courtney broke down again after hearing her mom say that. She knew they'd react like this but that didn't mean she was prepared for it.

Courtney felt a pair of arms wrap around her as she cried. She glanced up, and saw her mother sitting next to her. Marie held her daughter as she cried in her embrace. "Mom what am I going to do? I let my whole life go down the drain", Courtney sobbed. Her mother didn't say anything as she held her. Courtney cried until she fell asleep.

* * *

Eva, and Tyler waited for about an hour more before Drake finally showed. "It's about time", Eva said angrily. "Hey Drake", Tyler said greeting him.

Drake gave him a nod, "You rang?" He asked. "Yeah, he did, about an hour ago. So, where the hell have you been?" Eva asked getting his face. Drake stared her down, not intimidated in the slightest. "Who the hell are you?" He asked. Eva growled, "A very unsatisfied customer, and I haven't even gotten anything yet", she said.

Tyler got in between them, "Eva chill. She didn't mean it Drake. She's just looking to buy some pumpers", he said using the code name.

Drake smiled, "You sure she's not on some now?" He asked. Eva clenched her fists, "Why you", she said about to go after him but Tyler stopped her. "Eva I said chill", Tyler said. Eva held back.

Drake looked at Eva before looking at Tyler. "You bringing me customers now?" Drake asked. Tyler nodded, "Yeah", he said. Drake snorted, "You ever thought about dealing? I could always use an extra hand", he said. Tyler stood there dumbfounded, "No", he said simply. He didn't want to say the wrong thing, and offend the drug dealer in case he was carrying a weapon.

Drake shrugged, "Whatever", he said. He pulled out the needles, and vial. He looked around before handing them to Eva, and taking her money then he explained the same rules that he had explained to Tyler when they had worked out their deal.

After the deal was made Drake walked off. "Jerk", Eva mumbled. Tyler looked at her, "Are you crazy? That guy could have a weapon. Did you really think it was wise to try to piss him off?" He asked. Eva rolled her eyes, "I wasn't trying to piss him off", she said.

"Just be careful how you talk to him from now on, please. I may not be with you next time. So, if he says anything you don't like just ignore him, and take your stuff", he said.

"Yeah I will. Happy? Just calm down. You act like you're going to wet your pants", she said shoving her stuff in her pocket.

"Just trying to look out for you", Tyler said. "I don't need you looking out for me. I have all I need right here", she said patting her pants pocket. Tyler just nodded.

* * *

Bridgette was in her dorm room. After her argument with Geoff she tried to unwind but nothing was working. She rubbed her forehead. What was it going to take to get him to take his work seriously? She felt like she was at her breaking point.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in", Bridgette called out. Geoff walked into the room with some books, "Hey Bridge", he said.

Bridgette looked at him, "If you're here to apologize then don't bother because I don't want to hear it", she said. "I know but just listen to what I have to say", he said. "Geoff, you said before that you would try harder but I have yet to see the evidence of that proving to be true", she said.

Geoff sighed, "You have every right to be skeptical but I mean it this time, I'm going to do better", he said. "Geoff…", Bridgette tried to say but he stopped her. "After you left I looked at my grades, and realized that I haven't been trying as hard as I've said I have. I didn't try on mid-terms, and my grades show it. I'm better than that, and it's time I started acting like it", he said.

He put the books on the desk. Bridgette raised an eyebrow, "What are those for?" She asked. "They're all the books for all the classes that I'm struggling in. Which is all of them. I need help, and I'm ready to study", he said.

Bridgette sighed as she looked at the pile of books. She picked up the English book, and flipped through it. "I think we should start with English", she said. Geoff smiled, "Okay", he said. They read through it together.

* * *

Sadie, and Ezekiel walked out of the archery range. "That was so much fun. Did you see how my last two shots were bullseyes?" She asked smiling. Ezekiel nodded, "Yeah. With a lot more practice you'll be just as good as me", he said.

Sadie smiled again as they walked to the car. "You said you could shoot a bow, and arrow with your eyes closed, have you ever done that before?" She asked. Ezekiel smiled, "Yeah, once though", he said. "Once?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Ezekiel nodded, "I was aiming at the side of the barn where I had drew a target. I shot it, and to my surprise I hit the target", he said.

"What happened after that?" She asked. "My father saw what I did. He grabbed me by my hoodie, and told me never to do something stupid like that again. I didn't because I was afraid he'd find out but I was still pretty happy that I had managed to do something cool like that", he said.

"Had you went to my high school you would have been well liked at the archery club", she said. Ezekiel shrugged, "Maybe but had I went to high school anywhere I probably wouldn't have had time for any after school activities. My father would have wanted me at home to help with work on the farm", he said.

"You have so many talents. It's a shame you never got to spend your childhood doing the things you liked with other kids", she said. Ezekiel put his arm around her, "Don't worry about that. I'm getting to do them with you", he said. Sadie smiled as they continued walking. "How fast a runner are you?" She asked. Ezekiel thought about it, "I'm not super-fast but I do ok", he said.

"Race you to the car then", she said with a laugh. Ezekiel laughed too as he ran after her. They both laughed as they ran towards the car.

* * *

Courtney woke up, in her old bed, in her old room. She looked at her clock on her night stand, and saw that she had slept most of the afternoon. She groaned as she realized she had worn herself out from all her crying.

Her mother was sitting in a chair next to her bed. "How are you feeling?" Maria asked. Courtney rubbed her eyes, "Ok, just tired. Where's dad?" She asked. Maria sighed, "In the basement still. I haven't heard a peep out of him in about an hour but I'm sure he's ok", she said.

Courtney looked at her lap, "He hates me", she said. Maria rubbed her back, "He doesn't hate you, and neither do I. We're both just, shocked", she said.

Courtney sighed before looking at her mother, "Mom what I am going to do? I'm scared", she said. Maria looked at her, "I can't answer that for you. You're going to have to make some tough decisions, and none of them are going to be easy. You have to do what's right for you", she said.

Courtney didn't say anything. She felt her phone buzz, and looked at it. It was text message from Duncan. **Duncan: Hey I'm outside. I parked down the street**. "It's Duncan", Courtney told her mom before she could ask.

Her mom looked at her phone. "You better go. We'll talk about this soon. Right after your father has more time to cool off", Maria said. Courtney nodded, "Okay", she said. She gave her mom a hug before going downstairs. She walked out of her house, and saw Duncan's car down the street.

She walked to his car, and got in. Duncan looked at her, "Sorry. I didn't want to take the chance of your father seeing me", he said. "It's ok, he was still pretty upset after you left. He had no right taking it out on you though", she said.

Duncan nodded, and started driving. "I talked to my parents after your father threw me out. They weren't too thrilled on the idea either", he explained. Courtney stared at the road as she thought about what her mom told her. "I need to figure things out. So, I'm asking you for some space until I figure out what to do. Can you give that to me?" She asked. "Space?" Duncan asked. Courtney nodded, "Just for a little while", she said. Duncan sighed, "Yeah. Okay, I'll give you space", he said reluctantly. "Thank you", she said.

 **A/N- Well there's chapter 18. Did you like it? Was Bridgette too hard on Geoff, or was her anger justified? What did you think about their argument? Should Eva listen to Tyler, and be careful around Drake? How deep will both of them get into this? What do you think about Ezekiel, and Sadie? Are you enjoying their friendship? Were you surprised by Courtney's parents' reaction, and did her father go too far? What will Courtney do, and will Duncan support it? By the way I'm making up some these last names because only few of the cast members have actually had their last names released by the creators of the show. So, bare with me on some them, please. Tell me what you think in the comments. Toxic by Britney Spears.**


	19. Chances

**A/N- Hey guys here's chapter 19 to my story Total Drama College Life. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

 **Chapter Summary- Courtney makes a decision. Beth seeks professional help. Cody has a run with Sierra. Heather, and Lindsay's business hits a snag.**

Courtney was in her dorm room laying in her bed. Her phone buzzed. She looked at it, and saw Duncan was calling again. She ignored it, and sighed. After telling him she needed space he hadn't come around but that didn't mean he didn't call what felt like every 5 minutes.

She put the phone up to her ear, and listened to his voice message. "Courtney I…Look I know you asked for space but…I'm really worried about you, and you won't answer any of my calls. Can you please just call me back?" He asked then the message ended.

Courtney sighed again before putting her phone on the desk. He sounded so worried, he always did when he called, and left a message because she didn't answer. He didn't know that by calling he was making this even more hard on her.

Bridgette looked over at her, "Is everything ok?" She asked. Courtney stared at the ceiling, "No. Nothing's ok. Everything is so messed up right now. I don't know how I'm going to fix it", she said as she started to cry again.

Bridgette sat on the edge of her bed, "You never told me how your parents took the news", she said. Courtney wiped her eyes, "Horrible", she said. Bridgette winced, "I take it things got ugly", she said. Courtney nodded, "You don't know the half of it", she said then she told her everything that happened.

Bridgette listened to the retelling of the other day's event, "So what are you going to do then?" She asked her. Courtney shook her head as she set up in her bed, "I don't know Bridgette. For the time in my life I feel like I'm stuck. A baby changes everything for me. I always have a plan but I don't know how I can fit a baby into my life at the moment. I can't see myself going to class, and studying for exams while balancing a kid on my knee", she said.

Bridgette looked at her, "Plenty of women do it every day", she said. "Well not me. I can't be one of those women who puts everything on hold, and has to change things around because I have a baby", Courtney said.

"Courtney your life doesn't have to end because of this. You can still have all the things you dreamed of", Bridgette said. Courtney thought about what Bridgette said. Maybe for some women it was possible to raise a kid, and go to college but Courtney didn't think it was possible for her. She just didn't see herself having that kind of life.

Courtney looked at her, "I'm not keeping it", she said. Bridgette walked over to her, "It's your baby", she said putting her hand on her back. Courtney shook her head, "But that doesn't mean I have to keep it", she said.

Bridgette sighed, "So, what are you going to do?" She asked. Courtney took a deep breath, "I've actually thought about it, and I've considered abortion", she said. Bridgette gasped, "Courtney", she whimpered as her hands covered her mouth.

"I said I've considered it but I'm not going to do it", Courtney said narrowing eyes at her. Bridgette sighed in relief, "Good", she said. She didn't like the idea of an abortion.

"I'm glad you're happy", Courtney said sarcastically. Bridgette gave her a look but didn't say anything. Instead she shrugged it off. She understood most of Courtney's behavior was now due to hormones, most of it.

"You have another option", Bridgette said getting back on subject. Courtney nodded knowing what Bridgette was referring to. "I think adoption might be the best choice because the baby deserves a chance at a life even if I can't be the one to give it a good life", Courtney said.

Bridgette nodded in understanding, "I think that's a good choice", she said with a small smile. Courtney laughed a little, "Now I just gotta tell Duncan", she said. Bridgette's smile faded, "How do think he'll take it?" She asked. "Are you kidding? Me, and you both know he'll be over the moon happy", Courtney said. She took out her phone, and dialed his number.

* * *

Beth walked into the student counseling center. After her talk with Justin the other day she realized she needed to talk to someone about what happened to her with Brady. She felt like she couldn't move forward in life if she didn't tell somebody. So, she booked an appointment with one of the schools counselors for that afternoon.

Beth walked up to the front desk, "I'm here to see Dr. Mitchell", she told the lady. The lady looked her, "She'll be right out to see you", she said. Beth nodded, "Thank you", she said before going to sit in one of the chairs.

As Beth sat there she saw Cody walk out of one of the rooms. She noticed there was a red mark on his face, around his eye. It looked like somebody had punched him. It wasn't terrible looking but Beth imagined it must still hurt.

"Cody?" Beth said. Cody looked at her, and smiled. "Hey Beth. How's it going?" He asked. "I could ask you the same. What are you doing here?" She asked. Cody sat down next to her, "Conflict resolution", he said as he put the bag of ice he was holding onto his face.

"You got into a fight?" She asked skeptically. Cody laughed, "Yeah", he said. "Is that how you got the red mark around your eye?" She asked even though she knew the answer.

Cody laughed again, "Correct but to be honest it wasn't much of a fight. I was talking to this girl, and her boyfriend got angry. Words were exchanged, and he punched me in the eye. Campus security got involved before it could get too bad, and brought us here. I guess they didn't want the Dean to get involved too. Not that it mattered because the guy's got better things to do instead of settling petty fights but I didn't argue with them", he finished saying.

Beth saw a guy, and a girl walk out of the same room that Cody had walked out of. "Is that them?" She asked pointing. Cody nodded, "Yeah, that's them", he confirmed.

Cody gave the guy a nod, almost like he was mocking him, as he walked passed then he blew the guy's girlfriend a kiss. The girl giggled at him. Cody gave her a wink before she walked out. No doubt him, and the girl would probably hook up later behind the guy's back.

"You must be having fun", Beth said referring to all of the girls Cody slept with. Cody smirked, "You have no idea. So, why do you need to see a counselor?" He asked. Beth swallowed some, "Well I-I needed to talk to someone about mid-terms", she lied.

Cody raised an eyebrow, "But mid-terms are over", he said. Beth nodded, "I know but they really took a toll on me, and I figured I should talk to somebody about all the stress I've been feeling lately", she said lying some more. Cody seemed to buy it, "Happens to best of us", he said.

A few minutes later a woman walked out of another room. "Beth?" The woman asked. Beth stood up, "Right here", she said. Dr. Mitchell waved her into the room.

Beth followed her. Cody watched her go, "See you around", he said giving her a nod. Beth turned around, "You too", she said before turning back around then walking away.

Once in the room Beth sat down in a chair facing a desk. Sitting there now realized that maybe talking to a counselor was bad idea. She didn't think she could do it.

"So, what can I do for you?" Dr. Mitchell asked. Beth sighed, "Honestly I don't know. I don't know if you can help me", she said.

Dr. Mitchell smiled, "If you tell me what's bothering you then maybe I can", she said. Beth scoffed, "It was such a long time ago. It doesn't even seem relevant in bringing it up now", she said.

"Well obviously something is bothering you, and from what I can tell it's been bothering you for some time", Dr. Mitchell said. Beth sighed, "I wanted to talk to you about something that happened to me. You see I had this boyfriend, Brady", she told her.

Dr. Mitchell nodded, "Where's Brady now?" She asked. "We broke up before I came here", Beth said. Dr. Mitchell nodded again, "Were there problems between you two?" She asked. Beth nodded, "Yeah. At first things were great between us. I'd had never had a boyfriend before him. I was the awkward girl, and he was the school's star pitcher. We were an odd match but I didn't care because it was nice to have somebody else care about me other than my parents. He would take me places, and buy me things. He was so sweet at first", she explained.

"So, what happened?" Dr. Mitchell asked. Beth wiped her face with her hands, this was getting hard. "Brady had a temper. He would yell, and throw things whenever he was upset", Beth said.

"Did he ever direct any of this anger at you?" Dr. Mitchell asked. Beth nodded, "Yeah, sometimes", she said. Dr. Mitchell narrowed her eyes, "Did things ever get physical?" She asked. Beth knew she was referring to hitting, so she just nodded her head. Dr. Mitchell leaned back in her chair, and let out a huge sigh. Something told Beth she had dealt with this kind of stuff before.

Dr. Mitchell waved her hand for Beth to continue. "He would slap me, and he would push me. I would get bruises on my body from when he would shove me on hard surfaces. I even have a long scar on my hip still from one incident", Beth explained.

"What about emotionally. Did he ever hurt you emotionally?" Dr. Mitchell asked. Beth looked at her, "He cheated on me a few times. Does that count?" She asked. Dr. Mitchell nodded, "Yes", she said.

"He would cheat, and hit me then he would apologize whenever he did something wrong. At least he use too, that stopped after awhile. But he would start to be sweet again after he had calmed down", Beth said. "That doesn't matter Beth. He had no right treating you that way. There is no excuse for anything he did", Dr. Mitchell said.

Beth wiped the tears that were in her eyes, "I can see that", she said. "Did you ever tell anybody?", Dr. Mitchell asked. Beth shook her head, "No. I couldn't tell my parents because I was too afraid of what they would think. They loved Brady, and I thought I could handle it on my own", she said.

"What about your friends?" Dr. Mitchell asked. "I didn't think they would understand. I was afraid they would think less of me for getting myself into that situation", Beth said.

"I'm sure they would have wanted to be there for you", Dr. Mitchell said softly. Beth wiped away a tear that was rolling down her cheek, "I didn't think they would at the time", she said as her voice broke. Dr. Mitchell handed her a tissue. Beth managed to give her a small smile.

"What made you finally break up with him?" Dr. Mitchell asked. "I got the school's acceptance letter. I saw the scholarship they were offering, and I realized that it was my ticket away from him. I broke up with him the day I left because I knew he wouldn't stop me. He had his baseball scholarship, and he wasn't going to pass that up for anything, or anyone", Beth said.

Dr. Mitchell straighten up in her seat, "Well it's a good thing you've gotten away from him", she said. Beth nodded, "Yeah it is but I've been having nightmares, and sometimes I think I see him around the campus", she said. Dr. Mitchell looked at her, "Beth he can't hurt you anymore", she told her.

"I know but I'm still scared, and I don't want to be", Beth said. "It's a process Beth. It'll take time but you will start to feel better", Dr. Mitchell said. There was silence between them for a moment as Beth thought about everything Dr. Mitchell said.

"What do I do now that I'm away from him?" Beth asked. "Well if you ever need to talk you can talk to me, and it would help to hang around your friends", Dr. Mitchell said. "I don't think I'm ready to tell them", Beth said referring to the abuse. "You don't have to tell them that until you're ready. Until then I think it might benefit you to hang around your friends", Dr. Mitchell said.

"Okay", Beth said. Dr. Mitchell looked at the clock on the wall, "We're almost out of time. Is there anything else you want to talk about before we're done?" She asked looking at her. "Yeah. When do you think, I'll be able to date again?" Beth asked. "Do you want to date again?" Dr. Mitchell asked. Beth nodded, "Yes", she said.

"Are you afraid to?" Dr. Mitchell asked. "A little", Beth said. "Beth not every guy is like Brady. There are some really great guys out there. You can't be worried about them turning out like your ex", Dr. Mitchell said. "I know", Beth said.

Dr. Mitchell looked at the clock again, "Our times up", she said. They both stood up. "Thank you for listening to me", Beth said with a smile. Dr. Mitchell smiled back, "You're welcome, and like I said I'm here if you ever need to talk", she said. "Okay", Beth said before leaving the room.

Beth walked out of the building, and breathed a sigh of relief. Talking about what happened with Brady really made her feel better, and Dr. Mitchell really helped her. She smiled to herself. For the first time since coming to RU she felt like everything was going to work out for her.

* * *

After leaving the student counseling center Cody went to the café, and grabbed himself a coffee. He hung around for a bit, and talked to some fans of his before leaving the café. As he was walking out he noticed DJ, and Sierra.

He watched them for a bit. Sierra looked so happy as she laughed, and talked with DJ. Cody knew her, and DJ were dating but now he was finally seeing it for himself. It was different. He was so used to her hanging around him, and trying to get his attention that seeing her with some other guy was different.

Sierra laughed as she playfully pushed DJ. "Remember season 1's episode where it was guys vs. girls, and Chris made you eat Chef's disgusting food?" She asked. DJ shuddered, "That was gross", he said recalling the episode.

"Well I'm sure the meal you have prepared for us tonight will be much better", Sierra said with a smile. DJ smiled back, "Speaking of which I better go get started on that", he said. He was going to put his skills to the test, and make them both dinner tonight.

"I can't wait", Sierra said before giving him a kiss. DJ gave her another smile before walking off. Sierra sighed happily to herself as she watched him go. "I never thought I'd see the day when you were with someone else", a voice said. She turned around, and saw Cody walking towards her.

"Cody", Sierra said. "Hey Sierra", Cody said sheepishly. They both stood there staring at each other in silence.

"So, you, and DJ making plans?" Cody asked. Sierra nodded, "Yeah, he's making me dinner", she said. Cody chuckled, "How romantic", he joked. He stopped laughing when he noticed she wasn't laughing either. "Look Cody…", Sierra began. Cody put up his hand to stop her, "I'm sorry I was just trying to make conversation", he said.

"I'm not trying to be hurtful", she said. Cody shook his head, "I know. I get it. You're still not ready to be around me", he said.

"I still need time", she said. Cody nodded, "I understand but I'm happy to see that you've moved on from me, and DJ's a good guy", he said. Sierra nodded, "He is, I really like him", she said with a smile.

"He likes you too", Cody said. "What about you? Have you finally found somebody?" Sierra asked. Cody shook his head, "I'm just having fun", he said. Sierra looked at him, "Fun?" She asked. Cody nodded, "Yeah", he said.

There was another bout of silence between them. "Try, and find somebody special Cody. I'm sure that when you do you'll make that girl very happy", Sierra said.

"I'll try, and do that", Cody said. Sierra gave him a small smile before she walked off. Cody smiled too as he watched her go.

* * *

Lindsay, and Heather were in their dorm room working. The room no longer looked like a dorm room. It looked like a clothing factory, with the two sewing machines they had, and piles of fabric laying everywhere. The stack of boxes piled all over the place waiting to be shipped out made it look like a warehouse too. It was amazing that the two were able to still sleep in there.

LINDSAY!" Heather yelled. Lindsay looked at her, "What?" She asked. Heather held up a piece of paper, "Look at this", she said putting it on the desk.

Lindsay stopped sewing the dress she was making, and read the report. "More orders?" Lindsay asked. "That, and this", Heather said putting down another piece of paper on the desk.

Lindsay read through the second report, "Wait, we're behind on orders?" She asked. Heather nodded, "Yeah, and if we don't get these orders in on time then people are going to start ordering their clothes elsewhere", she explained. Lindsay groaned, "But there are so many", she said. "I don't care. Starting today I am tripling our workload, and we may even have to start working later into the nights until all of these orders are filled", Heather said.

Lindsay yawned, "But Heather I'm tired enough as it", she whined. The two had been working late into the night already, and at the rate they were going they could be working until sunrise. Heather clapped her hands in Lindsay face to keep her focused. "None of that, 'I'm tired' mess, we can't afford to be tired. But if it makes you feel better then we can only work late nights on the weekends. Happy?" Heather asked. Lindsay nodded, "Very", she said.

Heather nodded then walked back to her 'work station' that was on the other side of the room. She tripped over one of the boxes, and screamed. "Why aren't these boxes mailed yet?" Heather asked loudly. Lindsay looked over her shoulder, "Tyler said he'd come by later to help take them to the post office", she said.

Heather growled under her breath but managed to keep her composure. Despite being a hard ass Heather was proving to be an affective partner. The orders were at least getting out, the money was good, and they got good reviews from their customers. Total Designs was a success.

"Have you been making more designs?" Heather asked. Lindsay nodded her head, "Yeah. But I kind of need help on ideas", she admitted. Heather looked at her, "Help? Lindsay, you make the designs, I manage the finances, and we both make the clothes. That was deal", she said.

Lindsay sighed, "I know but it gets so stressful sometimes", she said. Heather rubbed her forehead, "I'm sure once we get these orders filled the ideas will start to come flowing back", she said. Lindsay nodded, "I guess", she said before going back to work.

* * *

After Courtney told Bridgette her plan she called Duncan, and told him she wanted to talk. They met in the common room which was deserted. "I'm glad you're finally talking to me", Duncan said. Courtney looked at him, "I'm sorry I ignored you whenever you called but I needed to think", she said.

Duncan nodded, "It's ok. This whole thing hasn't been easy", he said. "I've been thinking about everything, and I've made a decision", Courtney said.

Duncan narrowed his eyes at her, "Decision?" He asked. Courtney nodded, "Yeah", she said softly. "What decision?" He asked. Courtney sighed, "I'm not keeping it", she told him.

Duncan looked at her, "Courtney please don't tell me you're thinking about aborting my baby", he said. Courtney took in a deep breath, "No, I'm not", she said. "Then what?" Duncan asked. "I'm giving it up for adoption. Next week I'm going down to the adoption agency, and looking at potential families", she explained.

Duncan growled as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Hell no", he said after a minute. "No?" Courtney asked. "You heard me. Hell no. I'm not giving my kid up for adoption so some other family can raise them", he said.

"Duncan, why are you acting like this?" Courtney asked. If anything, she thought he'd be happy to give the baby up for adoption. "That's my kid Courtney", Duncan said.

"Duncan this is the best option for us both", she said. "Not for me", he said. "Why? How does this not work for you?" She asked. "I wanted to keep it", he said.

Courtney looked at him skeptically, "Keep it?" She asked. Duncan nodded, "Yeah, I want to keep the baby because I think it'll motivate me to try harder in life. Don't you see? It'll keep me out of trouble, and a reason to try harder in school", he said.

Courtney sighed, "I've made up my mind", she simply said. Duncan pointed at her, "You're selfish", he said. Courtney gasped, "How is wanting to give the baby up for adoption so it can have a better life selfish?" She asked. "It's selfish because you won't even try", he said.

"Duncan, I can't have a baby right now. I don't have the time. I have school, and exams. This isn't a good time", she said. Duncan scoffed, "So, you sleep with some guy, get pregnant, then pawn the baby off on somebody else because it'll interfere with your plans? Yeah that's not selfish", he said sarcastically.

Courtney pounded her fist in her hand to get him to understand the situation better. "Duncan, you just got out prison. You have no job, and you're on parole. You're not ready for a baby either. This is for the best. Besides you wouldn't be happy being a father", she said.

"How do you know? I would be happy being a father because I never really had a good relationship with my own. This is my chance to fix that with my own kid", he explained. Courtney laughed, "So, we're supposed to keep the baby because you have daddy issues?" She asked. Duncan let out a frustrated sigh, "No, we're supposed to keep the baby because it's ours. I don't want my kid out there somewhere, and I never see them. I don't think I could take not knowing how they are, and not having any say in their life", he said.

Courtney shook her head, "That's not enough", she said. Duncan looked at her, "Then why did we tell our parents if we're not even keeping it? You could have stayed away, given birth, and not have told anybody", he said. Courtney looked at him, "I didn't want to keep this from them because it's important", she explained. She couldn't believe he was being serious. Did he really think she'd do something like that? He must have been so angry that his logic was screwed up.

"How can I give my baby to strangers?" Duncan asked angrily. Courtney shook her head, "I don't know but if you want to come with me to the adoption agency then you can. We can both meet with some potential parents, and interview them together. If you want we can do open adoption. If the potential parents are ok with it, we can set it up so we can have visits with the baby", she said.

"That's not the same thing Courtney, and you know it. I don't want to give up my baby, and I'm not going to be a part of a plan to just hand them off to somebody else", he said. Courtney sighed in frustration, "You know what Duncan, either come with me, or don't but I've made up my mind", she said.

"To hell with me, right?" Duncan asked. Courtney shook her head, "No. I'm sorry you're upset, and I'm sorry if you don't like this but I'm going through with it", she said before walking away. Duncan watched her go.

* * *

DJ, and Sierra were in his dorm room having dinner. "I talked to Cody today", she said. DJ looked at her. He didn't seem mad, or even jealous that his girlfriend had I brought up another guy's name while they were having dinner. If anything, he looked interested.

"What did you guy's talk about?" He asked. "Nothing really. It didn't turn into a real conversation", she said.

"What did he say?" He asked. "He said he was happy to see that I had moved on, and he said that you were a good guy", Sierra explained. "Did you say anything back?" DJ asked. Sierra nodded, "Yeah. I asked him if he had found anybody special, and he said he was just having fun", she said.

DJ nodded, "Yeah, he's been having a lot of that lately", he said. Sierra looked at him, "You know what else I told him?" She asked. "What?" He asked. "I told him to try, and find somebody special. I told him he'd make some girl very happy", she said.

"That's good", DJ said. Sierra nodded, "I meant it too. He's good guy, and I know once he stops sleeping around so much he'll be able to make whatever girl he actually dating happy", she said. DJ nodded in agreement, "I think you're right", he said.

* * *

After working for about an hour more Lindsay fell asleep at the desk. All the extra work they had been putting in had her exhausted. She was tired, her hands hurt, and her back ached from sitting in the chair a lot.

Lindsay felt somebody nudge her awake, "Not now", she said waving the person away with her hand. "Wake up", the person said. Lindsay opened her eyes, and saw Heather standing over her. She gulped in fear as she waited for the verbal tongue lashing that Heather loved to give.

But instead of criticism Heather just handed her a Cappuccino. "Drink this, it has caffeine in it", Heather said. Lindsay took the cup, "Thank you", she said with some confusion in her voice.

Heather scoffed, "I need you awake, and full of energy. But be warned because the next coffee run will be your turn", she said. Lindsay smiled, "Yes ma'am", she said.

Heather went to go sit down. She tossed Lindsay a pillow. Lindsay looked at her, "What's this for?" She asked. Heather rolled her eyes, "It's for your back. Put it on the back of the chair, and lean into it. The last thing I need is for you to go to the emergency room for back pains", she said before doing her share of the work. Lindsay smiled at her then she turned around, and finished sewing the dress she was making.

* * *

Courtney returned to her dorm room where she found Bridgette laying on her bed. "How did things go with Duncan?" Bridgette asked when she saw her. Courtney looked at her, "He had the nerve to act like the victim", she told her.

Bridgette raised her eyebrow in confusion, "What does that mean?" She asked. Courtney sighed, and told Bridgette about what happened with Duncan. "But what gets me is that he had the nerve to say that I was selfish. I don't get that", Courtney said when she was done.

"Have you tried looking at this from his point of view?" Bridgette asked. Courtney looked at her, "What's there to look at? We're two college students. One who's trying to be a lawyer, and the second one who is an ex criminal with a rap sheet a mile long", she said. "Yeah but think about it Court, you were so worried that he wouldn't want to have anything to do with this baby but it turns out he does", Bridgette said.

"Whose side are you on?" Courtney asked angrily. "I'm on your side Courtney but believe it, or not I truly think Duncan wants to do the right thing", Bridgette said. Courtney took a deep breath, "We are doing the right thing. How is wanting to give a baby up for adoption a bad thing?" She asked. "It's not", Bridgette said.

Courtney ignored her as she paced the room. Bridgette watched her with concern. Courtney's ranting, and raving wasn't good for the baby.

"I hate it when Duncan does this. He just loves to start arguments for no reason. He's like a child sometimes. Which is why we can't raise a baby together because he's immature, and he won't change. He'd probably end up doing something stupid again, and then I'd be stuck raising the baby alone. This is why I want to give the baby up because it can have better parents, and a better life. But yet I'm the selfish one here", Courtney said.

Bridgette grabbed a bottle of water out the mini fridge, "Here Courtney, you need to drink some water, and sit down", she said handing her the bottle. Courtney knocked the bottle out of her hand, "I don't want water", she said. Bridgette narrowed her eyes, "You need to calm down. Getting all worked up isn't good for a woman in your condition", she warned.

"Bridgette, I don't need you…", Courtney stopped. "Are you ok?" Bridgette asked with concern. Courtney nodded as she took in a deep breath, "Yeah, it's just my stomach. I felt a little cramp", she said. She rubbed her stomach to soothed the cramping before she felt it get worse. She held her stomach, and let out a groan when the cramping didn't stop. She slid to floor as she continued holding her stomach.

Bridgette went to her side, "Courtney you need to sit down", she said kneeling next to her. Courtney shook her head, "Bridgette I need to go to the hospital. I think I'm losing the baby", she cried out. Bridgette helped her stand, and walk out the door.

* * *

Beth was in her dorm room getting ready for a night out. She was going to see a movie with a friend. It was nothing serious.

Lindsay came into the room. Beth looked at her, and noticed she looked less exhausted than usual but still exhausted. "Heather kick you out again?" Beth asked after taking in her appearance. Lindsey shook her head, "No", she said rubbing her eyes.

"What happened then?" Beth asked. Lindsay yawned, "We're taking a break from work. She wanted me to take a shower over here since she's using ours. Then she wants me to go out on a coffee run", she explained.

Beth nodded, "Feel free to use the shower then", she said then finished getting ready. "Where are you going?" Lindsay asked. "I'm going out to a movie", Beth answered.

"With who?" Lindsay asked. Beth smiled at her, "With a friend", she said. Lindsay squealed in delight, "I'm so happy to see you dating again", she said with a smile. Beth chuckled, "Lindsay it's not a date", she told her.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Beth went to go answer it. Cody stood on the on the opposite side, "Hey Beth", he said with a smile.

"Cody?" Lindsay asked her. Beth nodded at her in confirmation. Cody looked at her, "You ready to go Beth? The movie starts soon", he said.

Beth nodded, "I'm coming', she told him. Cody nodded then went out of earshot. Lindsay looked at her, "So, if it's not a date then what is it?" She asked. Beth shrugged, "Nothing really but that doesn't mean that it can't go anywhere. I'll just see what happens. For now, I'm just enjoying his company", she told her. She looked at Cody, and smiled before walking out of the room.

* * *

Bridgette drove Courtney to the hospital. They were waiting in a room for the doctor. Courtney cried softly as she laid in the hospital bed. Bridgette sat down in a chair next to the bed.

Courtney stared at the ceiling, "What if I lost it Bridgette?" She asked referring to the baby. Bridgette looked at her, "Don't say that. We don't know what happened", she said taking her hand. Courtney didn't say anything instead she continued crying softly.

A few minutes later a female doctor came into the room. "Okay Courtney, I understand that you're pregnant, and that you've been feeling some stomach cramps. Is that right?" The doctor asked. Courtney nodded, "Yes", she said. The doctor wrote that down in her chart.

"Any other symptoms?" The doctor asked. Courtney shook her head, "No", she said. "What were you doing when the cramping occurred?" The doctor asked. Courtney didn't say anything. Bridgette spoke up, "She had been pretty worked up before it happened", she said. The doctor nodded as she wrote everything down.

The doctor looked at Courtney, "How far along are you?" She asked. Courtney thought about it, "A little over four weeks", she said. The doctor wrote it down then she started setting up an ultrasound.

"This may feel cold", The doctor warned before squeezing some jelly on Courtney's stomach. Then she placed a wand over the spot, and an imagine popped up on the screen. A loud thumping sound could be heard throughout the room.

Courtney looked at the monitor, "Where's the baby at?" She asked softly. The doctor pointed at the tiny dot in the middle of the screen, "Right there", she said with a smile. "Is it ok?" Courtney asked. The doctor nodded, "Yes, from the look of things your baby is ok", she said. Courtney continued looking at the screen, "My baby", she said quietly.

"So, what caused the cramping?" Bridgette asked. "Mild cramping is normal during the first trimester, and is usually never a cause for concern. But you shouldn't be getting worked up either", The doctor explained.

"That's what I've been trying to tell her", Bridgette said as she gave Courtney a look. Courtney blushed in embarrassment. "When you go home, lay down, and drink some water", The doctor instructed before leaving the room.

Courtney let out a sigh as she laid on the bed. The whole ordeal had, had her pretty shaken up. Throughout the whole time she was in pain, she was scared but not for herself, for her baby. She wanted nothing more than for it to be ok, and once she knew it was she felt immediately at ease. Hearing her baby's heartbeat made everything feel so real. She wanted to hold it then, and there. She realized then, as she was listening to its heartbeat, as she was watching it on the monitor, that she loved it. She always loved it despite the fact that she was so upset when she first found out she was pregnant.

As she walked out of the room she saw Duncan waiting for her. "What are you doing here?" Courtney asked. Duncan looked at her, "Bridgette texted me", he told her. She nodded, she should have known Bridgette was going to do something like that.

She ran into his arms, and hugged him. She was just so happy to see him. He was the only person she wanted to see at that moment. "I'm glad she texted you", Courtney said.

At first Duncan was studded when Courtney ran up, and hugged but he quickly shook it off then hugged her back. He rubbed her back when he realized she was crying a little. "What's wrong? Is the baby ok?" He asked. Courtney nodded then looked at him. "I changed my mind, I want to keep it", she told him.

Duncan looked at her, "You mean it?" He asked happily. Courtney nodded, "Yes", she said. Duncan smiled as he held her tighter, careful not to hurt the baby. "Thank you", he said.

Their hug lasted for a moment before Courtney let go of him. She looked at him, and Duncan saw that her face was serious. "Duncan, if we do this then you're going to have to take it seriously", Courtney said. Duncan could hear the seriousness in her voice. "I will", he said meaning it.

"I mean it Duncan", Courtney said. "I will", Duncan said again. Courtney looked at him, and saw that he really did mean it. Courtney smiled at him, "Then we can keep it", she said. Duncan smiled again then the two embraced.

 **A/N- Well there's chapter 19. Did you like it? Duncan, and Courtney are going to keep their baby. Are you guys happy about that? How will their parents react? Will something happen between Beth, and Cody? What about Heather, and Lindsey? Are you enjoying their partnership? Tell me what you think in the comments. Chances by Five For Fighting.**


	20. Brand New

**A/N- Hey guys here's chapter 20 of my story Total Drama College Life. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

 **Chapter Summary- Both of Duncan, and Courtney's parents disapprove of their decision. Bruce tries again to get Geoff to cheat. Eva shows off during a game. Sadie, and Ezekiel take a ride.**

Courtney sat in the passenger's side of Duncan's car as he drove them to her parents' house. After she decided to keep the baby they called both their parents, and set up a meeting at Courtney's house. They didn't tell them over the phone instead they just asked if they could all talk, and discuss things together.

"I can't believe we're doing this", Courtney said. Duncan smirked, "Can't believe what? That we're telling our parents they're going to be grandparents because we already did that", he said. Courtney scoffed she rolled her eyes, "No, I still can't believe we're going to be parents", she said.

Duncan glanced at her, "You're not having second thoughts, are you?" He asked. Courtney shook her head as she placed a hand over her stomach. "Never", she said looking down at her belly. She smiled as she rubbed her stomach.

Duncan smiled too as he continued driving. In a short time since finding out he was going to be a father, he started doing everything he could to get ready. He already had some money saved up, and that was going towards the baby. Now he was looking for a job to add to that. He saw a few things that he thought he'd be able to do, and had already applied to them. He needed something good. Not only did the pay have to be good but the hours had to manageable. He didn't want to spend all of his time working he wanted to be able to spend time with his child too.

"You think your father's going to attack me again?" Duncan asked after a while. Courtney gave him a puzzled look, "You really believe he'd try that again?" She asked. Duncan nodded, "He did it once, and I wouldn't put it passed him to do it again. If anything, he's probably planning it. Right now, he's lying in wait, ready for me to come through that door. Once I do, he jumps on me to finish the job, and this time there'll be nobody to stop him", he said.

Courtney looked at him, "Your father will be there, and he's a cop", she said. Duncan rolled his eyes, "Yeah, all the more reason why your father will get away with it. He attacks me, and my dad covers it up", he said with a scoff.

"Your dad wouldn't do that", she said. "He can, and he would", Duncan said. "You're still his son", Courtney told him. Duncan laughed, "I'm his problem is what I am", he said.

"You're really worried about this, aren't you?" She asked. Duncan nodded, "Yes", he breathed out. Courtney touched his elbow, "I'll tell you what, if my dad tries to attack you again, and your father doesn't do anything then I'll stop him while you run back to the car", she said.

Duncan raised his eyebrow at her, "What makes you think you can stop him?" He asked. Randell was large, and when compared to Courtney he was giant. Courtney smirked as she touched her stomach, "He won't hurt me, especially now that I'm pregnant", she said patting her belly.

Duncan smirked again, that made sense. "Would you follow me?" He asked. Courtney gave him a confused look, "What?" She asked. "Would you follow me?" He asked again. Realization hit her when she realized what he was asking. Courtney smiled, "Yeah", she said nodding her head. "Where would we go?" He asked. "Somewhere far away", Courtney answered as she thought about it.

"Like Hawaii?" He asked. Courtney nodded again, "Yeah, that's far enough", she said. She started to giggle. Duncan laughed too, "We could buy a shack, and live on the beach where we can raise the baby", he said. Courtney smiled, "I could get a job in a store selling stuff to tourists", she said. Duncan nodded, "Yeah, and I could get a job selling surf boards. Every day after work we can take the baby, and go play in ocean. If we stay long enough we can teach it how to swim", he said smiling. The more he talked, the bigger his smile became.

Courtney sighed happily, "We'd never have to leave the beach either. We could stay all afternoon until early evening. Every day would be paradise", she said. Duncan took her hand while keeping the other on the wheel, "We wouldn't have to worry about anybody ruining it either", he said giving it a squeeze.

Courtney blushed when she felt him take her hand. The whole conversation had started off as a joke but the more they talked about it the more she couldn't help but think maybe it wouldn't be so bad to get away. That living in Hawaii would be a nice life. "Then when we're sure it's safe, and my father has definitely calmed down we'd come back", she said.

"How long do you think we'd have to stay away?" He asked. "Maybe a few years, two at the most. Then again, my father likes to hold a grudge so we may have to stay away for a long, long time", she joked. Duncan laughed again, "I guess you'd have to get used to working in a store", he said nudging his elbow into her side. Courtney playfully hit his arm, "Don't act like you wouldn't get bored selling surf boards all day", she said. Duncan scoffed, "As long I could go surfing I think I'd be happy", he said rolling his eyes. Courtney laughed as she imagined him surfing, and pretty soon Duncan started laughing too. Their laughter filled up the car. It had been long time since they had laughed together. Before it had been nothing but her shouting at him to leave her alone, and him trying to get her to talk to him again. So, much had changed in over a course of a few months. They went from her telling him to go away to talking about running away to Hawaii together.

She imagined more of what their life would be like if they went to Hawaii. In her mind, it seemed like a good life but in reality, she knew it wouldn't work, they both did. They couldn't raise the baby on two medium waged jobs. They'd have to work overtime just to make ends meet. There wouldn't be time for fun on the beach, or teaching their baby how to swim. Besides Duncan was still on parole therefore he couldn't leave the country, that was the showstopper there. Not to mention she couldn't just drop out of college it wouldn't feel right.

They stopped laughing after a few minutes. "If only it was possible", she said. Duncan nodded, "Yeah, but it's a fun thought", he said. Courtney nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it is", she said softly.

* * *

Geoff was in a bar with Bruce having a beer. It was a nice change from all the studying he had been doing. He figured he needed a break so his brain wouldn't fry, and having a beer seemed like a good way to relax. Bridgette had been on his case ever since he failed his mid-terms. She had refused to go anywhere fun with him, and made sure he had his nose stuck in a book. She even marched him to class one morning, it was hell.

"I'm telling you man Bridge has turned into a teacher who comes by my dorm room to make sure I'm studying. It's amazing I got to come here", Geoff said before taking a sip of his beer. "How did you manage to get away anyway?" Bruce asked. Geoff took another sip, "She went to the library to do some studying of her own. She's been gone most of the day so I took that as an opportunity to sneak away, and take a break", he explained.

Bruce shook his head, "She sounds like the girlfriend from hell", he said. Geoff narrowed his eyes, "Watch it man", he warned. Bruce looked at him, "I'm just joking man, calm down", he said with a smile. Geoff loosened up, and went back to drinking his beer.

"She's not usually like this. She usually way more chill, and relaxed. In fact, it's those things that made me like her in the first place. Now college has turned her into a bookworm who's worried about stuff like finals", Geoff explained.

Bruce nodded, "I know what you mean. I watched the show, and your girlfriend was much different then. But I wouldn't worry about her change in personality most people start to act like that after awhile. I lost a lot of frat brothers that way", he said.

Geoff looked at him in confusion, "What'd you mean?" He asked. Bruce took another sip, "They get so caught up in trying to get straight **A's** , and whatnot that they alienate people", he said. "I don't think Bridge is trying to alienate me. Her major is really important, and she has to put a lot of work into it so she studies a lot", Geoff said.

Bruce looked at him, "Yeah but that's the point, most of her classes that she's studying for probably don't even have anything to do with her major. Answer me this, why does a pre-med student, or a business major have to take a class like History?" He asked. Geoff shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, why?" He asked. "They don't", Bruce said.

Geoff looked at his beer, Bruce made a good point, why do they take useless courses? He could never figure it out. Sometimes when he's sitting in his English class he thinks about how he could be doing something so much better than what they had him doing. He always felt like leaving because it was the same crap he had learned in high school.

"Why do you think they put us through it man?" Geoff asked finally looking at him. "A lot of that crap is for credit hours. Do you really think they're going to let us get our Bachelor's degrees, and just walk out of here in two years instead of four?" Bruce asked before drowning the rest of his drink. Geoff shook his head, "No", he said.

"It's mostly to just take our money. People are wasting their time studying for stuff that they're never going to use again. My thing is only put in the time, and effort for your real classes. The rest of the classes shouldn't even be on your radar. Take the **D** , and be glad it isn't an **F** is what I say", Bruce said. Geoff smiled, "I can agree with that", he said.

* * *

That afternoon RU's girls' lacrosse team marched out onto their field. It was game day, and the opposing team was already there, stretching. Eva watched them. They didn't seem so tough. They looked no different than the past teams they had faced that season.

Valerie came up behind her, "Don't be scared Eva, I'll take care of everything, like I always do", she said. "I'm not scared", Eva breathed out. Valerie scoffed, "Whatever you say. Just stay out of my way, and I'll get us so far ahead that the other team won't be able to keep up", she said.

Eva rolled her eyes, this again. Valerie was going to ruin it again like she always did. Well not this time, this time Eva was ready for her. She had been taking her steroids injections, and was pumped for the game.

"I'm not going to let you have all the glory Valerie", Eva said. Valerie looked at her, "So, it's like that now?" She asked. Eva nodded not looking at her, "That's exactly how it is", she confirmed.

"Going to actually try to best me?" Valerie asked. Eva shook her head, "No, I'm gonna try to win this game", she said. Valerie brushed off her comment, "Just try to keep up", she whispered as she smirked at her. Eva gave her a look then Valeria laughed as she walked away to stretch.

Eva shook her head to clear her thoughts. She was not going to let Valeria get to her. Not now, not today, and most importantly not ever again.

* * *

Ezekiel walked into library with a video camera. He saw Sadie sitting down at a table. He smiled as he walked over to her.

"Hey, Sadie", he said as he filmed her. Sadie looked up from the book she was reading. She saw his video camera, and got confused. "Hey Ezekiel", she said as she looked at his camera.

Ezekiel gestured to the camera in his hands, "Say hello to my new best friend", he joked. Sadie smiled, "I thought I was your best friend", she said with a giggle. Ezekiel chuckled, "It was a joke", he said as he continued filming her.

Sadie laughed as he sat down next to her. "Okay in all seriousness, why do you have a video camera?" She asked. Ezekiel put the camera down, "It's for my film class. My professor gave one to everybody in the class, and said we were going to be using them for now on. You know for projects, and stuff. He's the one who came up with the whole 'the camera is our new best friend' thing", he explained.

Sadie nodded, "So, what's your first project so supposed to be about?" She asked. "Well we're just supposed to go around, and film our surroundings. Maybe asked the students a few questions. We get extra points if we do that", he said.

"So, is your major going to be filmmaking?" She asked. Ezekiel shook his head, "No, right now it's just an elective", he said. He showed her all of his recorded footage, and so far she was impressed with what she saw. He was pretty good, practically a natural.

"Elective, or not, you're really good", she said. Ezekiel blushed, "I'm not that good", he said with a shrug. Sadie saw him blushing. "You should really continue with your film class. You're very talented with a video camera", she encouraged.

Ezekiel blushed even more. He wasn't use to somebody encouraging him in anything. The feeling was different, it felt very new to him.

"Maybe I will", he said. "It could benefit you greatly", Sadie said before she went back to reading her book. Ezekiel went back to filming her. Sadie looked at him, "Ezekiel I'm trying to study", she said.

Ezekiel put back down the camera, "Sorry", he said. Sadie gave him a small smile, "It's ok. Maybe you should film something else", she suggested. "But I'm supposed to film something interesting", he protested. Sadie chuckled, "I'm not that interesting", she said. "Are you kidding? You're the most interesting person I know", he said.

Now it was Sadie's turn to blush. She didn't know what he found interesting about her. Maybe he saw something she didn't.

She looked around the library. It was pretty much empty. The only people in there was her, Ezekiel, a few other students, and _Bridgette_. Sadie smiled, "Go film Bridgette", she told him as she pointed in her direction.

Ezekiel looked over to where Sadie was pointing, and saw Bridgette. She was over by some books, and was looking through one of them. He turned back to Sadie. "I don't want to", he said.

Sadie saw that he looked scared. "What are you afraid of?" She asked. Ezekiel shrugged, "I don't think Bridgette has forgiven me for the remark I made during season one", he said. Sadie looked at him dumbfounded, "That was a long time ago. Besides Bridgette's not the type to hold a grudge", she said.

Ezekiel just shook his head, "She hates me", he said. "She doesn't know you. Now go over there", Sadie said. Ezekiel still didn't move from where he was. Sadie tried pushing him but he wouldn't budge.

"I'm not moving", he said. Sadie rolled her eyes, he was acting so stubborn. "How are you supposed to be more social if you don't talk to people?" She asked. Ezekiel looked at her, she made a good point, he did want to be more social. He had been making some good progress lately, and he had been meaning to apologize to Bridgette since he had made the remark but he never did. Maybe he should do it now.

Ezekiel sighed as he stood up. "Okay. But if she hurts me you pay for lunch", he said before walking over to where Bridgette was. Sadie smiled as she watched him go, "I was going to pay anyways", she called out. Ezekiel ignored her.

He walked over to where Bridgette was standing. She noticed him as he came up to her. "H-h-hey Bridgette", he said in a shaky voice. Bridgette looked up from the book, "Hey Ezekiel", she said. Ezekiel held up his camera, "I'm doing a project for my film class, and was wondering if I could film you?" He asked. Bridgette nodded, "Sure, I guess", she said.

Ezekiel put the camera on record, and started filming her. It didn't feel right for some reason. He sighed as he put it down. "Look Bridgette about what I said on season one of Total Drama, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it", he said truthfully.

Bridgette looked confused for a moment before she smiled, "That? I'm over that", she said. "Really?" He asked. Bridgette nodded her head, "To be honest with everything else that had happened on that show, that remark was the last thing on my mind", she said.

Ezekiel smiled, "So, we're cool?" He asked. Bridgette nodded again, "Yeah", she said. Ezekiel held up his camera again, "Okay then, now that, that's out of the way can you tell me what you're reading?" He asked as he filmed her. Bridgette showed him the book, "It's just a Biology book", she said. "Is that your major?" He asked. "Sort of. I'm studying to be a Marine Biologist but they're making me take a Biology class", she explained.

"What other classes do you have to take?" He asked. "I have to take a Chemistry class too", she answered. Ezekiel laughed, "You blow anything up yet?" He asked. Bridgette laughed too, "No, but if I did it would make the class more interesting", she said. They both laughed at that remark. They talked some more before he walked back over to Sadie.

Sadie was packing up her books as Ezekiel walked over to her. "How did it go?" She asked. Ezekiel smiled, "It went good", he said. Sadie smirked, "See? I told you", she said. Ezekiel waved his hand like it was no big deal, "Yeah, yeah. So, you ready to go?" He asked as he looked at her backpack. Sadie nodded, "Yeah", she said.

They walked outside the library. Ezekiel looked around before turning to her. "Should we go out for lunch, or is it to the dining hall for us?" He asked. "Actually, I'm not too hungry right now. Can we go for a ride instead?" She asked. Ezekiel thought about it, "Maybe, that's if you're willing to let me drive", he said as he pulled out his new driver's license.

Sadie squealed in delight as she saw his driver's license. She pulled him in for a hug. "You actually got it. I'm so proud of you", she said. He hugged her back. "I'm proud of my myself. I didn't think I would pass the first time", he said.

They let go of each other. "When did you get it?" She asked. "Yesterday", he said simply. She lightly slapped him across his shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. Ezekiel rubbed his shoulder, "Like I said I didn't think I would pass the first time around. So, I thought it would be best to surprise you when I did get it. Besides I was going to tell you when we went out to lunch today", he said putting his license back in his wallet.

"Well I guess it's time I let you drive for once", she said. "I do have my license", he reminded her. Sadie pretended to think about it, "I guess I could let you drive", she said. Ezekiel smirked, "You guess?" He asked. Sadie smiled, "Okay, you can drive", she said. "Now it's your turn to ride shot gun", he said walking off. Sadie laughed as she followed him.

* * *

Duncan, and Courtney arrived at her house. When they walked in they saw Duncan's parents Hank, and Emily Malone talking to Courtney's parents. All four stared at them when they walked into the house.

Duncan went up to hug his mother, "Hey Ma", he said hugging her. "Hey sweetie", Emily said. They let go of each other. Duncan looked at his father but Hank didn't say anything. Duncan didn't say anything either instead he followed Courtney into the living room.

Duncan, and Courtney sat down on the couch while all four adults stood in the middle of the living room looking at them. They felt like they were on trial with the way their parents' eyes just focused on them. It was only a matter of time before they were hounded with questions.

Randell looked at them, "You want to tell us why you call this meeting?" He asked. Duncan didn't say anything, he figured it was best to let Courtney tell them. She had a better way with words, and she knew how to handle her father.

Courtney looked at her them, "Me, and Duncan decided we're going to keep the baby", she told them. At that moment, the tone in the room changed. "WHAT!" Randell shouted. He started pacing the room as he pulled at his hair. "Randell calm down", Maria said. "NO!" Randell shouted again as he continued pacing the room.

"Daddy please", Courtney said. Randell stopped pacing the room, "Why? Why are you doing this?" He asked looking at her. "Daddy…" Courtney said but he stopped her. "Why are you going to ruin your life?" Randell asked. "I'm not ruining my life. Me, and Duncan talked about this", Courtney said.

Randell pointed at Duncan, "Is he pressuring you?" He asked her. "What? No. I'm doing this because I want to", Courtney said. "YOU'RE 18 COURTNEY! YOU CAN'T HAVE A BABY! YOU'RE IN COLLEGE! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO DROPOUT!" Randell asked. "No. I don't have too. Dad, me, and Duncan are determined to make this work", Courtney said as she took Duncan's hand.

"Are you two even together?" Maria asked. Courtney looked away, "It's complicated", she said. Duncan looked at her, wondering what she meant, but didn't say anything.

Randell let out a laugh, "That just makes everything better", he said sarcastically. Maria looked at her daughter, "Courtney I don't think you've thought this through", she said. Courtney nodded, "Yes I have mom", she said looking at her.

"No, you haven't. How are you supposed to go to law school with a baby?" Maria asked. Courtney shrugged, "I don't know but I can figure it out. Duncan will help me", she said squeezing his hand. Randell rolled his eyes, "Him? Yeah right", he said.

Maria ignored her husband, "I think you should have an abortion", she told her. Courtney's eyes got wide, "No. Mom I don't want an abortion", she said. Maria sighed, "You'll have nothing to be ashamed of if you do, and once you have it it'll be all over. You can put this whole thing behind you", she said. "I agree", Randell said. By having one, Courtney's life could go back to normal, and Duncan would be out of her life for good.

"Well I don't. I think adoption might be a better idea", Emily said. "Ma", Duncan protested. He was shocked she would suggest that. If anything, he thought his mother would be on their side. Emily looked at him, "Sweetie I know you want to do the right thing, and I'm happy that you want to but raising a baby is not an easy thing to do. Babies need clothes, food, diapers, shoes, and toys", she said naming a few things.

"Not to be disrespectful Mrs. Malone but me, and Duncan don't want someone else raising our baby. We know it's going to be a lot of work but we don't care. We just want to keep our baby. It'll be hard but we'll get through it because we'll get jobs, and our own place", Courtney said.

Duncan spoke up, "Yeah, and I've already applied to a couple of jobs I'm just waiting to hear back from them", he said. "Is, that right? So, tell me who would hire an ex-criminal?" Randell asked. Duncan shrugged, "I don't know", he said honestly.

"See? He's not going to support you. He doesn't know how. He's going to make a terrible father", Randell said.

"I agree. I know my own son, and he is the most irresponsible person I have ever known", Hank said. "Hank", Emily hissed. "What Emily? We both know it's true", Hank said. Duncan listened to what they said. It was upsetting but he wasn't going to let them discourage him. "I can do this", Duncan said.

Hank looked at him, "How? Do you not understand the seriousness of this? This is a baby, another human being. You can't play around this. It's not a game", he said. Duncan frowned, "I understand that, dad", he said. Hank didn't believe him, "Do you know what the sad part out of all of this is? The fact that you not only ruined your life but Courtney's too with your stupidity. Out of all the girls for you to do this to you picked the one who had so much potential. Unlike you she had a future, and now you've dragged her into the mess you call your life", he said.

Duncan got angry as he listened to his father. He hated it when his father talked down to him. He tightened his other hand into a fist but he kept his cool, even thought it was hard.

Courtney saw that Duncan was about to lose it. She gently squeezed the hand she was already holding. Duncan looked at her, and untightened his fist before looking back at both their parents. "You can't scare us out of wanting to keep our baby", Duncan told them.

Hank groaned in frustration, "He doesn't get it. I-I-I give up", he said. He went to stand off to the side, obviously upset.

Randell looked at Courtney, "You see sweetheart he's not ready. Even his own father agrees. I'm begging you please don't keep the baby", he said calmly. Courtney looked at them, "Look we didn't come here to ask for your permission, we're not even asking for money, we came to ask for your blessing, and even if you don't give us that then we'll still raise this baby. With, or without your support", she said.

Marie looked at her husband, he looked like he was about to blow another gasket. She sighed to herself, she had to defuse this situation before things got out of hand. Maria gestured to the other three parents, "Okay, we four, are going to go into the kitchen, and talk this over. You two stay here", she told them. Duncan, and Courtney nodded then watched as their parents walked into the kitchen.

Maria, Emily, Randell, and Hank stood in the kitchen. "We've got to do something. Those kids are stuck on trying to keep that-that baby", Randell said as he struggled to say the words. Emily, and Hank nodded in agreement. "I think we should let them keep the baby", Maria said.

Randell looked at her in shock, "What? Maria", he said. Maria looked at him, "It's not like we can stop them. Legally they're adults so we have no say in what they do. I think the best we can do though is try giving them the support they're so desperately going to need", she said.

"So, you want her to be mother while she's so young?" Randell asked. Maria shook her head, "No, but like I said we can't stop her. Giving them support emotionally while helping them out anyway we can, is better than watching them crash, and burn. At least by helping them we can give them the guidance they need", she said.

Emily nodded in agreement, "It's better that they see for themselves what it's like to be parents", she said. Maria turned to her husband, "Randell", she said. Randell looked at her, "How can you give in so easily? You're a lawyer Maria, you're supposed to be persuasive", he said.

Maria looked at him, "Good lawyers know when a case isn't worth pursuing. So, they make deals that will help everybody. Right now, this is me making a deal, sort of", she said. Randell in sighed defeat, "You make a good point", he said. There was no point in arguing with her. She was right, at least by helping them their daughter wouldn't have to drop out of college, and do this whole thing by herself. Even though she had Duncan Randell didn't think the delinquent would be of much help for his daughter.

Emily turned to Hank, "Hank you haven't really said much, what do you think?" She asked. Hank looked at her, "I think it's a bad idea. I don't think they should be parents right now, and I won't support it. You do want you want but I'm staying out of it", he said as he folded his arms.

* * *

"So, what do I man?" Geoff asked. He was still in the bar with Bruce. They had ordered a couple of more beers, and for the past two hours they had just been drinking. Geoff was beginning to feel buzzed. If he wasn't careful Brigette could find out, and that would be something else she would be angry at him about.

"About Bridgette?" Bruce asked. Geoff shook his head, "No, about my classes. There's just so many. Finals will be here before I know it, and I've already failed my mid-terms so I can't fail my finals too", he explained.

Bruce took a sip of his beer, "I don't know about finals but you could always try my suggestion from before. You know? When you have another paper to write", he said. Geoff gave him a look, "I told you man I'm not cheating", he said. Bruce looked at him, "It's not cheating man, it's getting a head start", he said.

"How?" Geoff asked. "Like I said, when people buy those papers they just change things around to make it fit their preference. Most of the work is already done, all you have to do is rewrite it. It's still your work, you just had a little help is all", Bruce said.

"I can't cheat man. I told Bridgette I would try, and that's what I'm going to do", Geoff said. "Try? All you've done is try, and you've run yourself ragged. The reason why I haven't failed yet is because I've bought all my papers", Bruce said.

Geoff sighed, "Bridgette's counting on me to work hard", he said. "She doesn't have to know. You buy the paper, you rewrite it then you turn it in. You get an **A** , and Bridgette's happy. But most importantly she gets off your back about your grades. I mean come on you can't tell me that you're not tempted", Bruce said.

Geoff rubbed his forehead. He was tempted. Everyday that he studied he wanted to take the easy way out. He couldn't get another **F,** in anything. But he wasn't doing well enough yet that he could get a **D**.

He leaned back in his chair. Would it be so bad? Would buying a paper really be such a bad thing? If other people did it then it can't be all that bad, can it? He just wanted Bridgette to stop being mad at him. He wanted things to go back to how they were before.

"I am tempted man", Geoff said. Bruce smiled, "So, you'll do it?" He asked. Geoff looked away, "I don't know, maybe", he said.

* * *

The lacrosse game was in its second half. RU was ahead but the other team could easily catch up, and Valeria was once again trying to hog the ball. Eva saw her try to make a shot but she missed. "DAMNIT VALERIE! LEARN TO SHARE THE DAMN BALL!" Eva shouted at her as she walked passed.

Valerie got in her face, "Stay out of my way", she hissed. Eva growled to herself, they were going to lose another game again because of her. She looked at her teammates but they didn't say anything. Eva rolled her eyes, they were practically useless at the moment. If Valerie wanted the ball then they would give it to her because they trusted her. They didn't trust themselves, or Eva to win this game. Eva looked at the other team then back at hers, maybe it was time get them to trust her.

The other team had the ball. The player threw it to another teammate but an RU player caught it instead. Eva was the closest player next to her. "I'm open", Valerie called out. The player looked between Eva, and Valeria wondering what to do. Obviously, she threw it to Valerie even though she was halfway down the field.

The rest of the RU players ran down the field in case Valerie didn't catch it but they'd be willing to give it to her as soon as they got it. Instead of running with them Eva jumped up, and caught the ball then ran down the field. The other team's players tried to stop her but she dodged their every move. She took a shot at the goal, and made it.

The team cheered as they rallied around Eva afterwards. They slapped her on the back, and congratulated her before their coach called a time out. Eva saw Valerie giving her a look. "What's wrong Valeria? You can't take a little competition?" Eva asked smirking at her. Valerie didn't say anything instead she went to huddle up with the rest of the team.

The coach surprised everybody when she said she wanted them to try to get the ball to Eva. Valerie protested that, that wasn't a good idea but the coach didn't back down from her decision. Valerie got upset. The coach told Valerie she would bench her if she didn't calm down, and so that shut her up.

Eva smiled, finally some recognition. They went out onto the field again. Valerie eyed her but Eva paid her no attention. Valerie couldn't ruin this game, not this time.

* * *

Ezekiel, and Sadie borrowed DJ's car again. They spent the whole afternoon, off campus, in the car driving around. Ezekiel drove the whole time. They didn't go anywhere, they just drove around, and listened to music on the radio. It was like their own little mini road trip.

They stopped at a park, and got out. Sadie saw a swing set, "Race you to the swings", she said. "You're on", Ezekiel said.

They ran to the swings with Sadie getting there first, although Ezekiel let that happen on purpose because he had his camera in his hand. He didn't want to risk falling down, and having it break. Sadie smiled as she sat down on one of the swings, "I beat you", she teased when he came up to her. "I have a camera", he reminded her as he held it up.

Sadie laughed, "So you say", she said then she started swinging. Ezekiel sat on the swing next to her, and started swinging too. Sadie grabbed his camera, and looked it over it. She pushed the record button then started filming him. Ezekiel smiled, "No cameras", he said pretending to be camera shy. Sadie laughed as he attempted to cover his face with his arm.

"Come on, stop acting like that. I want to film you", she said. Ezekiel put his arm down, and continued smiling at her as he swung in the swing.

"Watch this", Ezekiel said. He swung back, and forth until his feet weren't touching the ground. Then he jumped off the swing. He landed with a hard thud in the grass. "Ezekiel", Sadie cried out. She hopped off her swing, and ran up to him. She turned him over, and was surprised to see him laughing.

"I'm ok", he said as he sat up. Sadie angrily slapped him on his arm, "You scared me. What were you thinking?" She asked. "I was thinking it would be fun", he said. "You could have gotten hurt", she scolded. Ezekiel smiled, "Sorry", he said.

She sat down next to him. "I'm just glad you're ok", she said. Ezekiel looked at her, "Did you get that on camera?" He asked. Sadie smiled, and playfully pushed him.

They sat in silence for a while, and looked up at the sky watching as the clouds passed by. It was beautiful, peaceful, and quiet. Ezekiel breathed in the air. It was so fresh. He had never felt more at peace than he did now. Everything was so much different than before. Before he no one. Now he had friends, a driver's license, and was he being more social. It was like he had a brand-new life, and he had Sadie to thank for that. His life had gotten so better since she came into it.

Sadie looked at him, "What's been your favorite thing since being back?" She asked. Ezekiel smiled at her, "You", he said simply. She smiled back. There was silence again as they stared at each other. Without realizing it they were leaning towards each other. Their faces were inches apart before Ezekiel pulled away.

"Race you to the car", he said as he stood up then took off running. Sadie smiled then ran after him. Ezekiel got to the car first. He leaned against it, and sighed. He thought about what just happened. Sadie got to the car next, "Ready to go?" She asked. Ezekiel gave her a small smile, "Yeah", he said before getting in the car.

* * *

Eva, and her teammates went into the locker room after the game, cheering. They had won. The team had become more trusting of Eva after she scored another goal so they passed the ball to her every chance they got, and Valerie was not happy about that.

Eva was getting her stuff out of her locker after everyone else had cleared out. She closed the locker door, and found Valeria watching her. Eva smirked, "What's wrong Valerie, jealous?" She asked. Valerie looked at her with contempt, "I'm watching you", she said.

Eva looked at her, "Watching me what? Win? Replace you?" She asked still smirking. The scorn on Valerie's face grew. "No. But you're up to something", Valerie said.

Eva smiled, "I'm not up to anything Valerie. The team realizes they don't need you anymore, and pretty soon the coach will too", she said. "You won't replace me", Valeria said. Eva touched her shoulder, "Don't worry Valerie you'll have a good view of the games once the coach benches you. That's if she doesn't kick you off the team", she said. Valerie shrugged her hand off, "I'm not going anywhere", she said through her teeth. "Maybe not", Eva said. Valerie hit the locker, "I'm not", she practically shouted. Eva smiled, she was enjoying Valerie little temper tantrum. It was so refreshing, and satisficing.

Eva got in her face, "I'm the best now", she whispered before turning around. Valerie face got red with anger, "LIKE I SAID I'LL BE WATCHING YOU! YOU HEAR ME! WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING, YOU'LL SLIP UP, YOU ALWAYS DO! YOU'RE NOT THE BEST EVA! I AM!" She yelled. Eva just laughed as she walked out of the locker room.

* * *

Duncan, and Courtney were still waiting in the living room. "What do you think they're talking about in there?" He asked looking at her. Courtney shook her head, "I don't know", she said. No matter what their parents said, or thought they were still going to raise the baby. It would be nice if they had their support but even if they didn't then they'd still do it on their own regardless.

Their parents walked back out into the living room. This was it. Maria looked at them, "We've talked it over, and we've come to the conclusion that we can't stop you from raising this baby. So, rather than watching you fail, we decided to support you, and help you out anyway we can", she said as she gestured to her husband. Courtney ran up, and hugged her mother while she cried tears of happiness. She half expected them to say they were on their own, she was glad that wasn't the case.

"I'm going to help too", Emily said. Duncan smiled then went to embrace his mother, "Thanks Ma", he said. He saw his father standing off to the side again. It was obvious they didn't have his support but Duncan didn't care though, he had his mother's support, and that's all that mattered. It didn't matter if his father came around to the idea, or not.

Courtney let go of her mother. Duncan took her hand, and they smiled at each other. It was going to be a tough road but now with their parents (save for Hank) support things were going to be a little bit easier.

 **A/N- Well there's chapter 20. Did you like it? What do think of Courtney, and Duncan's parents? Are you happy that their helping them? Will Duncan's father come around, and help support his son? Should he? Will Valeria catch on to what Eva's doing? Do you think Bruce is a bad influence on Geoff? Tell me what you think in the comments. Brand New by Ben Rector.**


	21. Same Old Love

**A/N- Hey guys here's chapter 21 of my story Total Drama College Life. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

 **Chapter Summary- Courtney wonders where her, and Duncan stand. Tyler starts to experience the negative side effects of the steroids. Justin faces the harsh realities of modeling. Ezekiel beings to realize something about his feelings.**

In the past week things had changed for Duncan, and Courtney. Their parents (save Hank) were supportive like they said they would be. Though Courtney felt her parents were still upset about her, and Duncan's decision to keep the baby. Emily, surprisingly, had come to have a cheerful attitude about the whole thing. Which was ok with Duncan, and Courtney because they needed someone who was going to keep a happy face until everybody else came around. In fact, she got them a baby naming book with a few books on parenting to go with it.

Duncan didn't get any of the jobs he had applied for but if that bothered him he sure didn't show Courtney. Instead just he shrugged it off, and said he'd keep looking. Courtney was proud of him, throughout this whole thing he had been calm, and helpful. He was even putting up with her mood swings, and that wasn't easy considering she yelled at him for things he couldn't help. Like that one time he came into her room to check on her, and had brought his homework with him. He kept tapping his pencil on the desk because he was trying to figure out an equation. Instead of telling him to stop Courtney yelled at him to quit it. Then another time she snapped at him for no reason other than him asking how her day was. But each time instead of yelling back he would just smile, and say okay like it was no big deal.

It was morning time when Courtney woke up. She looked over, and saw Bridgette sitting up in her bed reading a textbook. Then she looked over at her clock, and saw that it read 10:30am. She groaned as she sat up. She hated sleeping late, and even though 10:30 in the morning wasn't late it still wasn't an early start. She was just glad she didn't have a class that day. The last thing she wanted was to arrive to class late.

She stretched her arms then looked down at her stomach, and smiled. She rubbed it while she imagined her baby curled up inside her safe, and sound. That scare at the hospital really put everything into perceptive for her. It made her realize she needed to take it easy from now on. She had to relax whether she wanted to, or not because for now on, the baby was going to come first.

She heard her phone buzz on her desk. She picked it up, and saw a text from Duncan. She smiled, ever since their talk with their parents Duncan had started texting her every morning, asking her how she, and their baby was doing. She had to admit, even though it could be annoying it was still sweet.

She read his text. **Duncan: Hey.** Courtney smiled as she typed a reply. **Courtney: Hey. Duncan: How are you?** Courtney rolled eyes as she continued to smile. It was the same thing every morning. **Courtney: I'm ok, I just got up. Duncan: How's the baby? Courtney: The baby's ok. Duncan: Ok?** Courtney saw his reply, and could just imagined him freaking out because she didn't give him enough detail. **Courtney: The baby's great. Duncan: Are you sure?** Courtney sighed, she knew she should have said the baby was great the first time. Now she had to convince him it was true so he wouldn't be worried all day. **Courtney: Yes Duncan, I'm sure.** She waited for his next reply, if anything he was probably debating whether, or not he should come over just to see for himself, and even though his company would be nice Courtney didn't want him constantly hovering over her. If she needed anything, she was sure Bridgette would help her.

Courtney saw him typing a reply. **Duncan: I gotta get to class. Do you wanna have lunch later? Courtney: Can I pick where we eat? Duncan: Yes, princess you can pick. Courtney: Okay, sure. Now get going. Duncan: My class won't start for a few more minutes, I can swing by with breakfast. Courtney: No. Duncan: Are you sure? Because I can miss a few minutes to get you something.** Courtney looked at his text. She knew he was looking for a way out of class since it probably wasn't his favorite, and she was not about to let him skip on her account. **Courtney: No, Like I said I'm ok, and before you can ask again so is the baby. We don't need anything. Duncan: Are you sure?** Now this is where it usually starts to get annoying. **Courtney: Go to class Duncan.** Then she shut off her phone so he would get the message that she was done talking.

Courtney sighed before she leaned back in her bed. Bridgett looked over at her, "Was that Duncan?" She asked. Courtney nodded, "Yeah, he was just doing his routine morning checkup", she said.

Bridgette nodded then went back to reading her textbook. Courtney turned back on her phone, and scrolled through some pictures. She stopped at a picture of Duncan. She didn't know why she still had it after all this time but she was happy she did.

She stared at it then she thought about them. Things were different between them now. They were expecting a baby together. She didn't think that would ever happen but it did.

What was going to happen between them now? They were ex's who were expecting their first child together after a one nightstand. There was nothing more to it, other than they would be spending a lot of time together for the foreseeable future. During that time, they would get a place to stay so they could raise the baby but how would that work? Would they just be co-parents who lived together for a while? Most likely, until one of them decided to move out. But Courtney wasn't sure she wanted that. She felt like she wanted more. She didn't want to be just co-parents with him. She wanted something else, she wanted a relationship.

Bridgette looked at her, "Are you ok?" She asked. Courtney nodded, "Yeah", she said not looking away from her phone. Bridgette noticed Duncan's picture on her phone, and it made her wonder what was going through Courtney's head. "What are you thinking about?" Bridgette asked. Courtney sighed, "Duncan, our baby, our life in general", she said.

"That's a lot to think about", Bridgette noted. Courtney sat up, "I'm trying to figure out where we're headed. Like what happens after the baby's born? What do we then?" She asked. Bridgette sat on the edge of her bed, "I guess you'll figure it out as you go along, and it's not like you don't have your parents to help you", she said.

Courtney looked at her, "I know that. They said they would help, and I believe that but that's not what I meant", she said. Bridgette looked at her, "What did you mean?" She asked. Courtney sighed, "We're going to be parents together, and I was thinking about how I wanted to be more than just co-parents", she told her.

Bridgette listened to what she said, "Courtney?" She asked. "Yeah", Courtney answered. "Do you want Duncan back?" Bridgette asked. Courtney looked taken back at her question. It wasn't such an unusual one. Her attitude towards him had changed. Plus, Bridgette always thought she still had some unresolved feelings for him, and the way she was talking confirmed it.

Courtney shrugged, "I don't know, maybe", she said. At first, she never paid much attention to the thought but now she was considering it more, and more. Duncan had changed, just like he said he had. He really was different person now. He wasn't getting in trouble anymore, he was being more responsible, and he was trying in school. All those things were making her consider getting back together with him, and the fact that they were having a baby together only made her consider it more. Even though the idea of getting into another relationship scared her she did want to try again, at least for the sake of the baby.

"Have you told him that?" Bridgette asked. "No, he hasn't even bought up the subject of getting back together", Courtney said. "Then maybe you should bring it up", Bridgette said. Courtney looked at her, "That's a good idea", she said with a smile. Bridgette smiled back.

* * *

Tyler, and DJ were sitting outside a café. DJ was going on, and on about something he learned in his cooking class. Tyler listened while he leaned on the table with his hand under his chin. DJ changed the subject, "Anyways I've been noticing your face has been breaking out lately. Do you know what's causing that?" He asked. Tyler looked at him, "What?" He asked confused. DJ pointed to his face, "Your face is covered in pimples", he said.

Tyler took out his phone, and looked at his reflection. DJ was right, he had red pimples all over his face. He looked just like he did when he was a teenager. How did that happen? He hadn't even noticed before because never really paid much attention to himself in the mirror.

Tyler put down his phone, "I guess I must be allergic to that new body soap I bought the other day", he said though he wasn't sure that was it. He looked at his face again, it looked bad. The pimples were small but they were red, and noticeable. It looked like somebody had poked his face with a red marker. He touched his face while he tried think of what could be causing him to breakout.

DJ nodded, "You should put some cream on that before it gets worse", he suggested. Tyler nodded as he got his backpack, "Yeah I'll try that. Look I gotta go. I'll see you back at the dorm", he said as he stood up then he headed back to his dorm room.

Maybe it was the soap, or maybe he was just getting pimples again. That could happen, right? He started to sweat. What if he was getting sick, and the pimples were a symptom of some illness? He wiped his face as he walked on. He couldn't get sick. Not when he was on the verge of getting scouted. He had to find out what was wrong.

* * *

Justin was outside about to go to work. He hopped on his motorcycle. He had another photoshoot to do today, and his boss wanted him there early so the makeup artist could do his makeup. The other photoshoot he did for the cover turned out great. He had people coming up to him, and asking him questions. It felt great to be famous again.

It was just like it was after he had competed on Total Drama, and his time with The Drama Brothers. But with him only competing on two season, and The Drama Brothers falling apart he completely faded in the background. His fame had only went so far, and after a while some people forgot about him. The only people who recognized him were the people who watched reruns of Total Drama Island, and Action on TV. Now that he had this modeling gig, he was getting back out there, and regaining his fame.

Beth came up to him. "Justin", she said with a smile. Justin looked at her, "Hey", he said with a smile. Beth stood next to his motorcycle, "Going somewhere?" She asked. Justin put on his helmet, "Yeah, I got another photoshoot today. Maybe we can go for another ride later", he said referring to his motorcycle.

Beth shook her head, "I can't, I'm going out with Cody later", she said. Justin raised his eyebrow, "You're dating Cody now?" He asked. Beth shook her head again, "No. I mean we go out sometimes but it's nothing serious, and I don't think it will ever be since we're both free to date other people", she said.

Justin nodded, "I take it you're not freaking out about school anymore?" He asked. Beth shook her head as she smiled, "No. I'm taking your advice about not worrying about it too much. I just wanna have some fun before finals happen", she said. She figured she had four years to pick a major, and eventually she would figure out what it was she wanted to do in life. In the meantime, she was still going to therapy, and thanks to Dr. Mitchell she was slowly moving passed what happened with Brady.

Justin looked at her, "That's good. I'm glad to hear it", he said. "Thanks", she said. Justin started his engine, "I'll see you around. I don't wanna be late", he said. Beth nodded, "Okay. When you get done we can talk about going on another ride together", she said. Justin smiled, "You know it", he said before riding off.

* * *

Ezekiel was in his dorm room on his computer. He had hung out with Sadie for most of the morning, and early part of the afternoon now he was getting to work on his latest film project. He had been doing really well in the class, and his professor even agreed with Sadie about him being a talented with a video camera. So, he took her advice, and he started pursing it. He was glad he was because he actually liked recording things. He liked taking the videos he made, and making something like a short video, or a slideshow.

Sadie had been helping him on his projects too. If he needed help, or didn't understand something which usually involved the computer she was there to help him. She would show him how to work something, and he would be able to put the video together.

Ezekiel looked at his computer. His newest project was a video he had put together with two other people in his class. It was a group project, and his job was to edit it.

The video was turning out great. He made a few more changes then he was done. He happily sighed to himself when he was finished. Afterwards he scrolled through his other recordings. He smiled when he saw the ones he made of Sadie, and himself. He clinked on one. The video was of them hanging out in his dorm room. They had a bowl of popcorn, and was throwing pieces at each other. He looked at another one of them at the mall trying on different sunglasses while laughing. The more he looked, the more he just wanted to call Sadie.

He looked at some more videos of the two of them. He thought about all times they had spent together since he had come back to the university. They had fun together, and they made each other laugh. He was at his happiest when he was with her. She had a way of bringing him out of his shell. That was something he thought he'd never be able to do, and she helped him. She was so full of life, so happy, vibrant, and seemed to find the bright side of things. He liked that about her. He liked her.

He laughed a little when he realized that. It made sense, and that would explain that little moment they had in the park. Whenever he was alone he would think about it. He wanted to kiss her that day but didn't. It made him wonder if she wanted to kiss him too. It would have been nice had they kissed each other. It would've let him know that maybe she liked him too.

He looked at all the other recordings of them together. Then he took them, and started making a video. He didn't know where he was going with this but he wanted it to be something special. He wanted her to love it. She was about to receive a gift so great that she'll feel like it's the greatest thing she's gotten in a long time.

* * *

Courtney sat outside a burger joint waiting for Duncan. After class, he took her out to lunch like he said he would. She was really craving fries, and as lunch neared it was all she could talk about. When Duncan picked her up she told him she wanted nothing but fries so he said he would make sure she got some. After half an hour, she saw him walking out with just plateful of fries. As soon as he sat down Courtney dug right in.

Duncan watched her eat, "Are you sure you don't want anything else?" He asked. Courtney didn't look at him, "No", she said before she went back to eating. Duncan just smiled as he picked up a fry. He tried not to get his hand in the way in case she went into full mood swing mode.

Courtney finally slowed down, and he looked at him. "You know I think I might want nachos later", she said. Duncan smirked, "Seriously? First fries, and now nachos?" He asked. Courtney nodded, "Yeah, with lots of cheese, meat, lettuce, small cut tomatoes, and put sour cream on it too", she said with a smile.

Duncan laughed she named all the ingredients she wanted. "Why don't I just write down dessert while you're at it?" He asked. Courtney eyes got excited when said he that, "I want that too", she said. Duncan mouth opened in disbelief, "I'm surprised you'll be able to keep it all down", he said. Courtney reached over, and playfully hit him on his arm. "Shut up, I'm eating for two, remember?" She asked. Duncan smiled, "Yeah I remember Princess", he said. Courtney smiled when she heard him call her princess.

"What are you smiling for?" He asked. Courtney shrugged, "I don't know", she lied. In all actuality she was smiling at him.

Duncan just shrugged, and went to back to eating. "Seriously what were you smiling at?" He asked after awhile. Courtney smiled, "I was smiling at a thought", she said. Duncan raised his eyebrow, "Which was?" He asked looking at her. "Being a family. I've thought about it, and I really want to raise this baby with you. Together", she said.

"As a couple?" He asked. Courtney nodded, "Yeah", she said. Duncan looked at her for awhile, "No thanks", he said before he picked up a fry. Courtney was taken back, that was not the answer she was expecting. "What?" She asked. Duncan looked at her again, "That came out wrong. What I meant was I don't think we should get back together, at least not right now", he said.

Tears started filling up Courtney's eyes. She thought he'd say yes, she thought he would be glad to get back together, heck that was the reason why he came into her room that night, and they made their baby. For months he followed her around, and begged her to take him back. Now he doesn't want to? What was going on here? Did he not love her anymore? Was he just not interested? Had he realized that maybe he didn't want to be with her after all, and that the reason why he was stuck on her was because he felt guilty for cheating on her? None of this made sense.

Courtney sniffed as she tried not to cry. Just when she wanted him back he didn't want her, how typical. "Why?" She asked as her voice broke. Duncan sighed, "I don't want to get back together because of the baby", he explained.

Courtney let out a sarcastic laugh, "I knew it, you don't love me", she said. Duncan narrowed his eyes at her, "I do", he said. "No, you're being fickle again. You love the chase instead of the actual relationship", she said.

"No that's not it. Trust me I do love you but right now I feel like you don't want me, you want the idea of a family, and I don't want to get back together just because we're having a baby", he said. Courtney shook her head as she stood up, "No, you don't want me, you never have. I don't even know why I bothered bringing it up", she said as her voice continued breaking. "Courtney", Duncan said. He was about to stand up but Courtney stopped him. "No leave me alone", she snapped before running away in tears. Duncan sighed as he watched her go.

* * *

Tyler was in his dorm room sitting at his desk. He was surfing through the internet trying to figure out why his face was breaking out. So, far nothing was giving him any answers. Some sites were saying he was probably allergic to something while others were saying it was probably due to stress. But he wasn't allergic to anything, and he didn't feel any stress. In fact, he felt like the least stressed person in the world.

He sighed to himself as he rubbed his face. He looked in the little mirror on the desk, and took a good look at his face. The pimples weren't itchy, and they didn't hurt so he could rule out allergies.

He went on a site where he had to type in his symptoms to find out what was wrong. Those sites weren't really reliable but he figured it was worth a shot. He didn't have any stomach pain, and he didn't have a fever so he checked no on those just like every other question after that. When he was done typing in his symptoms the site didn't give him an answer. Tyler hit the side of his computer, "Damnit", he said.

He leaned back in his seat, and stared at his computer. He looked through the internet again until he found a list of things that causes a person's face to breakout. He looked through it until something caught his eye, steroids. He clicked on it.

He looked though the list of side effects, and saw acne. He groaned, that explained it. Even as a teenager, when he was going through puberty, his acne was never this bad.

He looked through the list of the other side effects. Apparently, taking this stuff could cause a lot of damage but the weird thing was he didn't care. He wasn't going to stop taking the steroids all because he got a few bumps on his face. It was no big deal, and he wasn't going to make it one. As for the rest of the side effects he figured the best he could do was monitor his doses so the other side effects didn't happen. He was going to take DJ's advice, and buy some cream so face would clear up. Until then if people bought it up he'd just lie, and say he had an acne problem.

He picked up the vial out of his backpack. He looked it over a few times. Pimples were a small price to pay for a big dream, and he was willing to pay.

* * *

Courtney sat on her bed crying. Bridgette rubbed her back as she tried to get her to calm down. Courtney had her face in her hands, "Why doesn't he want me Bridgette?" She sobbed. Bridgette continued rubbing her back, "It's not that he doesn't want you. From you're telling me he just wants to get back together for the right reasons", she said.

Courtney took her face out of her hands, "I thought he loved me", she sobbed. Bridgette put her arm around her, "I'm sure he does", she said. Courtney stood up, "Then why doesn't he want to try again? How do you go from wanting somebody one minute to not wanting them the next?" She asked as she wiped her eyes. Bridgette stood up too, "The way he sees it is he loves you but right now getting back together isn't the right time", she said.

Courtney looked at her, "When is it a good time? Before I didn't want him, now I do, and he's turning me down", she said. Bridgette looked at her, "There's a time, and place for everything. Right now, he thinks you only want to get back together because you're having a baby together, and I have to agree with him being suspicious", she said.

Courtney narrowed her eyes at her, "What do you mean?" She asked. "Since the beginning of the semester you have pushed him away time, and time again. Then you get pregnant, and now all of a sudden you want him back. I don't blame the guy for thinking you want him back for the wrong reasons. He doesn't want the basis of your relationship to be about the baby alone but yet that's practically what you asked him. He's got to know you love him, or else he's not going to want to get back together", Bridgette said.

Courtney thought about what Bridgette said, and it made her wonder if that was the only reason why she wanted him back. She thought about when they broke up during World Tour, and how she angry she was during that time. Did she miss him? After the breakup, even in the mist of all her anger she did miss him. She missed everything about him. She would cry herself to sleep, and dream of waking up in his arms. Seeing his face, his smile, and hearing him call princess. Yes, she was angry but she did miss him. Now did she love him? She thought about that. Their relationship was different. He was a bad boy who had been to juvie more times than she could count, and she was a Type A CIT. They were total opposites yet they just worked. They balanced each other out in a way nobody else could. She kept him from doing something drastic while he got her to loosen up. They had their problems but she felt like it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. When he cheated, it hurt her. When she saw him again all she could feel was anger. She thought she wanted to forget him but it wasn't him that she wanted to forget, it was the betrayal. It was the pain, the hurt, the sadness. Not him, it was never him. For so long she been confusing hate with anger, and she didn't feel that anymore she only felt love.

"I do love him", Courtney said quietly. "Then tell him that", Bridgette said. Courtney looked at her, "What if he still doesn't want me back?" She asked. "Then at least he'll still be there to help you co-parent, and over time when he feels like things have changed maybe he'll be willing to get back together like he said he would", Bridgette said.

Courtney nodded, "Okay", she said softly. She didn't want to lose him. She wanted him back more than anything. She loved him, and it was now time she told him that.

* * *

Justin was at work getting his pictures taken for the next cover of the magazine. He stood behind the white backdrop as the cameras snapped at him. He did what the cameraman asked him to do which wasn't much. He just smiled, and posed.

As he was posing his boss stopped everything. "STOP! STOP! STOP!" Mr. Charleston shouted. Everybody stopped what they were doing. "Something wrong Mr. Charleston?" Justin asked. Mr. Charleston walked up to him, "Yeah you", he said.

Justin looked confused, he didn't know what was going on. When he first met Mr. Charleston he seemed excited to work with him now he was upset with him, and Justin couldn't figure out why. He was making him money. Their first issue together was a hit, so what was the problem? He looked at Daryl for help but Daryl only shrugged his shoulders at him.

"What did I do wrong?" Justin asked. Mr. Charleston sighed in frustration, "Your weight, you're starting to look out of shape", he said angrily. Justin eyes went wide, he looked down but all he could see was at a toned, flat stomach with abs. He didn't see the problem.

Justin looked at him, "What about my weight?" He asked. "You're looking flappy", Mr. Charleston said. Flappy? Now Justin was definitely confused. He didn't look flappy. "I don't…" Justin said but he was cut off. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY EXCUSES! YOU'RE STARTING TO LOOK FAT AND I CAN'T HAVE IT! EITHER GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER OR YOUR'RE FIRED!" Mr. Charleston yelled before walking off. Justin just stood there studded.

* * *

Ezekiel was still at his computer putting his video, for Sadie, together. He was making a slideshow composed of them together. He even added some music to make it more meaningful. After two hours of editing he was finally finished. It was short but long enough to add a song to it.

He looked at the computer, and smiled. He was proud of his work. He decided to watch the video to see how it turned out. As he was watching he saw it turned out better than he expected. He looked at it but he could only keep his eyes on Sadie. He smiled, she was so beautiful.

As he was looking an uneasy feeling came over him. Sadie was this bright, outgoing girl. While he was this rude, sexist boy, who had gotten voted off first twice during his time on Total Drama. Not to mention he was a monster, and the reruns of World Tour proved it. What he did to Fred proved it. He didn't do that out of self-defense, he did it because he was a monster, and he always would be. Sadie wouldn't want that, and she didn't deserve that.

He sighed when the video was over. Instead of erasing it he put it in a separate file away from his other work. It was stupid to think they could be anything more than friends. He probably misread the signs that day in the park. She wasn't going to kiss him. Hug him, sure. But kiss him? No, she wouldn't do that. Had he kissed her she would have probably screamed, and ran away from him. He wasn't good enough for her but she was too good for him.

Ezekiel looked at his computer, "Why would she love me?" He asked himself. The answer was she wouldn't, and he needed to get that through his head. Sadie would never go for a guy like him.

* * *

It was late afternoon, and the was sun was starting to set. Courtney had called up Duncan, and two met up again outside. At first, they didn't say anything instead they just stood there looking at each other.

Courtney decided to be the first one to break the silence. She sighed as she looked at him. "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I shouldn't have ran off like I did", she told him. Duncan nodded, "It's ok", he said. Courtney shook her head, "No, it's not. You've been so helpful lately, and I acted like an ungrateful ex-girlfriend", she said.

Duncan moved a piece of hair away from her face. "Don't worry about it", he said. Courtney smiled as she blushed. He smiled back. "Another thing I want to apologize for is making it seem like I only wanted to get back together for the baby", she said.

Duncan looked at her, "Then why do you want to get back together?" He asked. Courtney looked at him, "I want to get back together because I love you. I know at the beginning of the semester I said I hated you, and never wanted to see you again but I didn't mean it", she said.

Duncan raised his eyebrow at her, "You didn't?" He asked skeptically. Courtney shook her head, "No", she said. "Then, why did you say you did?" He asked. Courtney sighed, "When we first broke up after World Tour I was upset. I would cry myself to sleep, get angry for no reason, and throw things. I spent all that time trying to convince myself that I hated you. I built up this wall so that if I ever saw you again I could make it seem like I didn't want you anymore. I tried to forget about every memory we ever made together, and I buried my feelings for you deep down inside. It worked, to a point. I mean I was able to ignore you during All Stars so I thought that meant I was over you but I wasn't. I didn't hate you but I sure made it seem like I did. When I saw you again at the beginning of the semester, I used that wall that I'd built to try, and push you away but it didn't work. While I kept, my wall built up I kept my feelings down but they were still there they just needed to be let out. But now I've put that wall down, and I'm not angry anymore", she told him.

Duncan listened to what she said. There was silence between them for a few seconds. "If there wasn't a baby would you want to get back together with me still?" He asked after awhile. Courtney looked at him, "Had you not stopped pursing me then I eventually would have given in. I do still love you, and the only reason why I kept throwing off your advances was because I didn't want to be hurt again", she said. Duncan looked away from her, "I understand", he said.

Courtney took his hand, "I do want to try again. But not because I want us to be a family but because I love you. Okay? I love you, and I want to make it work between us. I want us to be together again", she said. Duncan looked at her but didn't say anything. Courtney sighed, she didn't cry, she just sat there waiting for an answer. He didn't give her one. Courtney came to conclusion that he didn't want to try again. She felt a tear roll down her face. She wiped it away. She was hurt but she understood. He was her baby's father, and for now it seemed like that's all he would be.

* * *

Beth, and Cody walked out of the movie theater. They talked about the movie for awhile, and he said he'd call her later before they parted ways. Beth headed back to her dorm room. Even if it didn't turn into anything special, she was still enjoying her time with him.

As she walked back to her dorm room she noticed Justin. Beth smiled, "Justin", she called out but he didn't answer. She got confused, it wasn't like he was too far away to hear her.

She ran up to him. He didn't say anything to her instead he walked with his head hung down. She wondered what happened to him. She put her hand on his shoulder he shrugged it away. "Leave me alone", he said quietly. "What happened?" She asked. She watched as he tried to keep his face hidden from her. "Nothing", he said.

She stopped him from trying to walk away, and tried to get him to look at her. When she did she saw that he had been crying. His eyes were red, watery, and puffy.

Beth got concerned, "Are you ok?" She asked. Justin wiped his eyes, "Yeah, I'm ok", he lied. Beth touched his shoulder, "Then why are you crying?" She asked. Justin backed away from her, "I'm not crying. Look I gotta go", he said. He hurried away before she could stop him.

Beth watched him go. She didn't follow him. It was obvious he needed some time alone.

* * *

The next morning Courtney, and Bridgette were in their dorm room getting ready for their classes. "Are you doing ok?" Bridgette asked. After what Courtney told her yesterday, about Duncan, Bridgette wanted to make sure she was doing ok. She didn't want to see her go to the hospital again, for stomach cramps. Courtney nodded, "Yeah. I am", she said as she got her books together. She was still upset that Duncan didn't want to try again but she had to remind herself that he was still going to be around for the baby, and that's all that mattered.

There was a knock at the door. Courtney went to go answer it. She opened it, and saw Duncan standing outside holding a muffin.

"I bought you breakfast", he said with a smile. Courtney smiled back, "Thanks", she said. Duncan came in, and handed her the muffin. Then he bent down, and touched her stomach. "Good morning", Duncan said as he greeted the baby. Courtney smiled at him. He was going to be such a good father.

Duncan stood up, and looked at her. Before Courtney could say anything, he kissed her. "Why did you…", Courtney said but he stopped her. Duncan smirked, "What a guy can't kiss his girlfriend good morning?" He asked. Courtney stood there, she didn't say anything, instead she smiled, and hugged him. He hugged her back.

They let go of each other. "I love you", she said. "I love you too. Now can I walk you to class?" He asked. Courtney smiled, "It's halfway across campus", she warned him. Duncan shrugged, "I don't care", he said taking her books. He put his arm around her, and the two walked out the door. As they walked down the hall, there was talks of chatter as girls came out the rooms, and watched them. Some took pictures with their phones while others talked excitedly amongst themselves. Duncan, and Courtney didn't care. They just ignored them as they happily walked down hall.

 **A/N- Well there's chapter 21. Did you like it? Are you happy about Duncan, and Courtney getting back together? Should Tyler be worried about what these steroids are doing to him? Should Ezekiel tell Sadie how he feels? Tell me what you think in the comments. Same Old Love by Selena Gomez.**


	22. Secrets

**A/N- Hey guys here's chapter 22 of my story Total Drama College Life. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

 **Chapter Summary- Courtney, and Duncan decide to tell their fans she's pregnant. Tyler has to take a drug test. Ezekiel tells DJ about his developing feelings for Sadie. Owen continues to deceive Noah.**

It was the afternoon. Ezekiel was walking to DJ's dorm room. Ever since he made that video for Sadie he had been having conflicting feelings. Whenever he'd think of her he would feel happy but then he would start to feel sad too because he would think of all the reasons for why she wouldn't like him back. He needed do something to take his mind off his feelings, and he thought hanging out with his best friend would help.

He arrived at DJ's dorm room, and knocked on the door. He waited for a few seconds before DJ answered. DJ smiled when he saw him, "Hey Ezekiel", he greeted as he pulled him in for a bro hug. "Hey. Can I come in?" Ezekiel asked. "Sure", DJ said clearing the way.

Ezekiel smiled, and walked in. He looked around the room, and saw Tyler sitting on his bed picking at his face. Curious, Ezekiel walked over to see what the deal was. As he got closer he began to notice that Tyler's face was covered in pimples.

Ezekiel looked at him, "What happened to your face?" He asked. Tyler turned his head around, "Nothing", he said. The way he said it, it was like he was trying to convince himself that nothing had happened. DJ, and Ezekiel watched as he got off his bed then hurried out of the room.

After Tyler left the room DJ turned to Ezekiel. "So, how have you been?" DJ asked. Ezekiel shrugged, "Good", he said. DJ couldn't help but notice how Ezekiel didn't seem so sure of himself.

"Something wrong?" DJ asked. Ezekiel looked at him, "What makes you think something's wrong?" He asked. "You seem kind of down", DJ said.

Ezekiel smiled, "No, I'm ok, don't worry about me", he said. He walked over to the desk, and fiddled with the computer keys. DJ didn't like how he was acting. He could tell that Ezekiel was hiding something, and that worried him. "Ezekiel, you know you can tell me if something's wrong", DJ said.

Ezekiel looked over at him, "Yeah, I know. But I'm ok, trust me", he said. DJ shook his head, "No, you're not. Is somebody messing with you again?" He asked. Ezekiel looked at the computer, "No", he said simply.

"Did something happen?" DJ asked. "Sort of, look can we just drop it? It's nothing important", Ezekiel said. DJ didn't believe that. The way Ezekiel was speaking, and acting gave him the impression that it was something very important.

DJ walked over to him, "Look man I don't want to see you leave again. So, if something's bothering you, you can tell me. I'm here to listen", he said. The last thing he wanted was for Ezekiel to leave again because he hadn't been there for him.

Ezekiel sighed, "Something's been bugging me for awhile now, and I don't know how to handle it", he said. "Well what is it?" DJ asked. Ezekiel turned red, "It's Sadie, I like her", he said looking at him.

DJ smiled, "Seriously? That's not a problem man if anything that's good. I think you should her ask out", he said. Ezekiel looked at him, "Why? Do you think we'd be good together?" He asked. DJ nodded, "I do", he said with a smile. Ezekiel stayed silent for awhile, "Well I don't", he said as he walked over to the other side of the room.

DJ looked at him, "You don't think it's a good idea?" He asked. Ezekiel stood in the corner, "I know it's not a good idea. Ever since I realized I liked her I've been trying to ignore it", he said. DJ raised his eyebrow, "Why don't you just tell her?" He asked. Sadie was his friend, and from DJ had seen the two had fun together. "She wouldn't want to go out with me", Ezekiel said. "I don't know what makes you think that but I think you should just tell her", DJ said.

Ezekiel sighed, "She wouldn't want a guy like me", he said. "Sure, she would", DJ said. Ezekiel looked at him, "No, she wouldn't", he said before going to sit on the edge of DJ's bed. "Why wouldn't she?" DJ asked. "After what happened on World Tour no girl would want me", Ezekiel said.

"Ezekiel man, that was a long time ago, you can't keep worrying about that", DJ said. Ezekiel groaned, "I can't help it. Every time I think of myself, I think of how I use to be this ugly, hairless, monster", he said. "But you're not like that now, you're a different guy. You've come such a long way since that time on World Tour", DJ said. He was aware that Ezekiel's had some insecurities but DJ didn't realize how bad they were.

Ezekiel shook his head, he wasn't buying what DJ was selling. "I'm not good enough for her, and we both know it", Ezekiel said. "Don't say that", DJ said walking over to him. Ezekiel looked at him, "It's true", he said somberly. There wasn't anything anybody could say that would change his mind.

* * *

Owen was in his dorm room, sitting by the side of his bed, eating a box of chocolates. His plan to sneak food had been working, nobody suspected a thing. He had been keeping all of his junk food, and unhealthy snacks hidden under in his bed in a box. Sometimes whenever Noah was out, Owen would order a pizza then throw out the box before he would get back. He was still eating all the things Noah, and his doctor told him he should eat but he always had a snack afterwards without anybody knowing. Noah was so proud that he had been hounding him less, and less every day.

Owen popped another piece chocolate in his mouth, "So good", he said in delight. At that moment, he heard the door knob begin to turn. Thinking quickly Owen shoved the box under his bed, and sat idly by.

He watched as Noah walked into the room carrying his books. "Hey", Noah said. Owen smiled, "Hey Noah", he said. Noah looked at him, "Why are you sitting on the floor?" He asked. Owen felt his heart pound, "It's comfortable", he lied. Noah gave him a skeptical look before shaking his head, "Whatever", he just said then went over to his bed.

"So, how was class?" Owen asked trying to change the subject. Noah laid on his bed, "Good. Did you check your blood sugar?" He asked. Owen smiled, "Yes", he said. He didn't, he would take his insulin when he was supposed to but he would rarely check his blood sugar. He didn't see the point. The less sticking he had to deal with, the happier he was.

Noah nodded, "What about your insulin shot?" He asked. "I took that earlier", Owen said. Noah looked over at him, "Really? That's great. You took it, and I didn't have to remind you either. I'm glad to see you taking charge of your health. You've been sticking to your diet, exercising, taking your insulin, and checking your blood sugar. You've come such a long way. I'm really proud of you Owen", he said with a smile. Owen smiled back, "Thanks", he said as he pushed his box deeper under his bed.

* * *

Courtney, and Duncan were at the 24-hour clinic waiting in a room. They had an ultrasound appointment, and were waiting for the doctor. Courtney was lying on the hospital bed, and Duncan was sitting in a chair next to it. He held onto her hand as he smiled. He was excited. This was the first time he was going to be hearing his baby's heartbeat.

The doctor walked into the room. "Hello Courtney, I'm Dr. Brooks. How are you today?" Dr. Brooks asked. Courtney smiled, "Good", she said. Dr. Brooks looked at Duncan, "You are?" He asked. "My name's Duncan. I'm the baby's father", Duncan said.

Dr. Brooks smiled at him then looked at Courtney, "I understand a few weeks ago you had some stomach cramps?" He asked. Courtney nodded, "Yes", she said. "How has everything been since then?" Dr. Brooks asked. "Good. I've been getting plenty of rest, and drinking water", Courtney said. "I make sure of it", Duncan chimed in.

Dr. Brooks nodded then started setting up the ultrasound equipment. Afterwards he put some gel on Courtney's stomach then he put the wand on it. An imagine appeared on the screen, and the baby's heartbeat filled the room. Duncan listened to the sound, "Is that…", he trailed off as he held Courtney's hand. Courtney smiled at him, "Yeah, that's the baby's heartbeat", she said.

Duncan pointed at the screen, "So, that's the baby?" He asked. Courtney nodded, "Yeah", she said. Duncan smiled as he stared at screen, and squeezed Courtney's hand.

Dr. Brooks kept the wand over Courtney's stomach, and looked at the screen. "Everything looks good. Your baby looks healthy, and has a normal heartbeat. It's developing normally", he said. Duncan, and Courtney smiled at the doctor.

After the ultrasound, they left the clinic. As they were walking to their car a herd of reporters came out of nowhere, and surrounded them. They were snapping pictures, and practically climbing over one another to ask a question. A guy reporter put a microphone near their faces, "Is it true you two are back together?" He asked them. "Why were you guys in the clinic, is Courtney pregnant?" Another guy reporter asked. Duncan, and Courtney didn't answer any questions instead they tried to get into the car.

"Would you like to tell us the status of your relationship? Friends? Couple?" A different guy reporter asked. "What about the question from before? Is Courtney pregnant?" Another guy reporter asked. Duncan started getting angry, "No comment", he said before getting in the car. He drove away leaving the reporters in his dust.

Courtney looked at Duncan, "How did they found out?" She asked. Duncan stared at the road, "Don't ask me. I haven't even told Geoff about you, or the baby yet", he said. Courtney panicked, "Well somebody must have told them", she said. Duncan stared at the road, "Somebody at the campus must have seen us together, and alerted the press", he said "What about the baby?" Courtney asked. "We just walked out of a 24-hour clinic, it's not hard to figure who goes in there, and for what. Since you don't look sick the only other reason is pregnancy", Duncan said. Somebody in the clinic must have tipped off the reporters.

Courtney got out her phone, "Damnit", she said. Duncan glanced at her, "What?" He asked. "Word travels fast, there's now a 'Courtney's Pregnant' trending online", she told him as looked at her phone. There was a picture of her, and Duncan coming out of the clinic with reporters surrounding them.

Duncan felt his hands tighten around the steering wheel, "Son of a bitch", he said. He hated that the media was all over this. It was bad enough he hadn't found a job yet, now he had to deal with a bunch of reporters asking him questions about, Courtney, and the baby. Now only that but he there were going to be people following them around trying to get the scoop, and as time went by the questions were probably going to get worse.

Courtney sighed, "What'd we do?" She asked. Duncan looked at the road, "There's only one thing to do", he said. Courtney looked at him, "What?" She asked. "We tell everyone", he said. If they got it out in the open now then he supposed the media would back off.

"I hadn't really planned on making a big announcement", Courtney said. "I wasn't either but I don't see any other way" Duncan said. Courtney sighed, "I only wanted to tell our friends. I figured by the time I started showing people would figure it out on their own", she said. She didn't see the point in telling the world her business.

"I don't like the idea neither but if it wasn't for Total Drama then we could have our baby in peace but because we were on a popular reality show, and are one of the most shipped couples out there we're not going to have any privacy for awhile. We can't keep this out of the lime light forever, or even for a little while. The media's going to be up our ass about this until we give them an answer. If we tell them now then maybe they'll move on to another story", Duncan said.

Courtney laughed, "There's not going to be another story. We're going to be front page news on every celebrity magazine. That's going to be our life for the rest of my pregnancy", she said. Being reality stars she knew no privacy came with the territory. She just never expected that she'd have her first child while she was still famous but she was.

"Look tell, or not tell, the reporters are still going to hound us with questions. It's not going to get any easier if we keep our mouths shut, and I don't want to wait until you start showing for them get the hint", Duncan said. "Not to mention the people at school are going to want answers, and that's even worse because we see them every day", Courtney said. Duncan glanced at her, "So, you see? It's not doing us any favors to keep it to ourselves. We're famous, and famous people get no privacy. We have to tell, and get this all out into the open", he said.

Courtney sighed, "You really think we should do this?" She asked. "Yeah, I do but I won't if you don't want to", Duncan said. "No, we need to do this", she said. Duncan smiled, "Okay then, it's time to announce we're having a baby", he said as he drove.

* * *

After football practice Tyler walked into the locker room. The rest of players were hanging out on the field so Tyler was the only one in there. He didn't have time for talking. He wanted to get to the gym, and get in a workout. He went over to his locker, and changed into his clothes before taking out the face cream that he bought. Even though he didn't think the pimples would draw any attention to him he still didn't like them. They were red, and ugly. The bad part was the cream didn't seem to be working.

He looked at the label, and read it. It could take a week for his face to clear up. He slammed the tube in his backpack. A week for results. What a waste of money.

One of Tyler teammates came up beside him, "Look alive dude", he said slapping him on his back. Tyler smiled at him, "I'm trying", he said. Between football, and trying to keep his secret about the steroids he was starting to have a hard time juggling the two.

Tyler looked around the locker room, and saw a man go into the coach's office from outside. Tyler pointed, "Who's that?" He asked the same the player sitting next to him. The player looked at the guy, "Man I hate this time of year", he said bitterly. Tyler got worried, "What?" He asked confused. What was going on? Were players being cut, or something? The player looked at him, "Drug test", he said simply.

Tyler gulped, "D-drug test?" He asked. The player nodded, "Yeah, they do them every year. They're supposed to be a surprise so they can catch anybody doing any drugs. You know how it is, find the cheaters", he said as he changed into his clothes.

A few minutes later the same man came into the locker room, and handed everybody a cup. Then told them to turn in their cup of pee before they left. Tyler picked up his cup, and looked at it. This was it, he was going to be caught for sure.

He felt himself start to breath heavily. It was all over for him now. Once they tested his pee they'd see that he had been using.

He felt like he was going to throw up. How could he forget that colleges like to drug test their players? Not only did he feel sick but he felt stupid too, and he couldn't blame anybody else either. Not Drake, not the steroids but himself. This was on him 100%.

What was he going to do? Wait to get caught? He supposed he could turn himself in, and tell the truth but he'd still get kicked off the team. He probably be expelled too if the school wanted to set an example. There was no winning either way.

He continued to look at the cup. He couldn't believe that he would get caught like this. Just when things where getting good for him, he was going to be caught. He was finally getting everything he wanted, he had the team's respect, he was the coach's favorite, he was the best player on the field, and he even had some pro teams looking at him. The steroids had worked but now they were going to destroy his life. They had not only help him win the last several games but they had given him respect, and now that was all going down the drain the moment he gave them his sample.

He looked at the bathroom stalls, and was prepared to do the walk of shame when an idea popped into head. He looked around the locker room, nobody was looking at him. Most of the players were still changing while others were just talking to each other about girls, or some stupid class project. Tyler stuffed the cup in his pants pocket before sneaking out the door. He only had a few minutes to leave then get back.

* * *

Ezekiel was still in DJ's dorm room. DJ was still trying to get him to tell Sadie how he felt but Ezekiel didn't see the point. After showing him the video he made DJ was even more convinced that he should ask her out. However, he was still convinced that Sadie wouldn't date him.

"I'm telling you man ask her out, and tell her how you feel", DJ said. Ezekiel shook his head, "I can't man. She doesn't like me like that", he said.

"How do you know? You haven't even asked her out yet", DJ said. "I don't have to ask her out to know that she doesn't want a monster", Ezekiel said. DJ narrowed his eyes at him, "You're not a monster man", he told him. Ezekiel laughed bitterly, "Watch World Tour, and you'll see for yourself", he said.

"I was on World Tour", DJ reminded him. "Then you understand that a girl like Sadie can't be around me. She's going to want a guy who doesn't have a past like mine", Ezekiel said.

"So, what are you going to do? Walk around with your feelings bottled up inside?" DJ asked. Ezekiel nodded, "If I have to. She deserves better, and I'm not definitely not better. I'm not even close to being good", he said. He thought of how he was during World Tour. He shuddered at the thought of how he used to be.

DJ looked at him, "Don't talk like that man", he said. "Why not? We both know it's true. She's not going to go out with me, I just know it", Ezekiel said stubbornly. "I know you have your doubts but if you don't tell her how you feel now you'll spend the rest of your life wondering what could have been", DJ said.

Ezekiel looked down. That could very well be true but he couldn't handle Sadie rejecting him. Out of all the disappointments he had in life, Sadie telling him she doesn't like him back would be the worst. "I can't handle anymore upsets", Ezekiel said quietly.

DJ sighed, "I get that you've been through some stuff but you can't go through life expecting the worst", he said. Ezekiel groaned, "I'm just scared DJ. I want to be more than friends but even if I hadn't went through what I did during World Tour I still wouldn't ask her out", he said.

"What are you afraid of?" DJ asked. "Rejection", Ezekiel said quietly. "What other reason would make you think that she'd reject you?" DJ asked. Ezekiel sighed, "I'm nobody special. There's a bunch of guys on this campus who are better than me, like athletes, and musicians. I'm nobody compared to them. The only thing she'll ever see us as is friends. I need to be happy with that, and stop wanting something I can't have", he said. DJ pointed at his computer, "What I saw on that video was something more than friendship. You two have something special, and I would hate to see that wasted because you have some insecurities", he said.

Ezekiel felt himself start to get frustrated, "What do I have to offer her?" He asked. "A lot if you would stop, and think about it", DJ said. Ezekiel rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right", he said. DJ looked at him, "I'm sure Sadie would want somebody who's helpful, and fearless. You're both of those things. You helped her ice-skate by making her not feel scared. You got her out there, and showed her how it's done. You're fearless because you came back here knowing that things were bad but you wasn't going to let that stop you from getting your education", he said. Ezekiel didn't look at him, "I'm not any those things", he said. DJ nodded, "Yes, you are. You're a good guy Ezekiel, and it's time you realized that, for yourself", he said.

Ezekiel listened to what DJ said. He was about to say something back when his phone ranged. He answered it, it was Sadie. "Hey, Sadie. I'm talking to DJ right now. Sure, we can meet up later", Ezekiel said. DJ watched him talk on the phone, and saw his smile. When Ezekiel first came to the university he seemed so sad, and alone. Then he became friends with Sadie, and everything changed. She made him happy again, and DJ didn't want to see that happiness go away.

* * *

Owen was lying in his bed. He didn't notice Noah come out of the bathroom carrying something in his hands. "Hey Owen", Noah said to get his attention.

Owen looked at him, "Yeah?" He asked. Noah came over to his bed, "I've been thinking since you've been keeping up with your diet, and exercising we should check your weight to see how much you've lost", he said. Owen looked at him, "What?" He asked. Noah put the scale on the ground, "We're going to check your weight", he clarified.

Owen gulped as he slowly got off the bed, "Maybe we should do it another time. I'm pretty tired right now", he said. Noah shook his head, "Come on, it'll only take a minute", he said.

Owen nodded, and got on the scale. How was he going to explain the lack of weight loss? He watched the needle on the scale. He swallowed, Noah was going to be so disappointed, and what's worse is that he was going to go back to hovering over him.

The needle stopped, and Noah looked at the number. "That can't be right", Noah said confused. "What is it?" Owen asked. Maybe he could play dumb for a while. Noah looked at him, "It says you gained weight", he said.

Owen didn't say anything. Gaining weight was way worse than not losing any. That was proof that he had been cheating.

Noah gave him a sour look. Owen didn't know what to say. He had been caught red handed, there was no way he could talk his way out this. He tried to think of a way to explain himself but he couldn't think of anything.

Owen looked at him, "I can explain everything", he said. Noah folded his arms, "Yeah, explain", he said sarcastically. Owen took a deep a breath, maybe he could lie his way out this, it was worth a shot. Anything to get that sour look off Noah's face.

"I have slow metabolism", Owen said. "So", Noah said. "So, I remember reading that people with a slow metabolism don't burn as much calories as a person with a fast metabolism", Owen lied. "What about the weight gain?" Noah asked. Owen thought about it, "That comes from the fact that I still eat, so I can't lose that either. It all just stays", he lied.

Noah looked at the scale, "Yeah, I've heard of that happening. I didn't think about that when I saw the number", he said before looking at him again. "Yeah, give it a few more weeks, and you'll start to see the results on the scale", Owen said. Noah nodded, "Yeah we will", he said. He picked up the scale, and took it back into the bathroom.

Owen sighed with relief after he left the room. He bought it. Owen wasn't sure that he would, he went out on limb, and was happy that he was able to come up with a convincing lie. He laid back down on his bed. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. But he'd find a way to, there was always a way.

* * *

After Tyler left the locker room he made his way back to the boys' dorm. He went to Cody's dorm room, and knocked on the door. He waited a few minutes before Cody answered the door.

"Tyler, what are you doing here?" Cody asked confused. Tyler smiled, "Can you do me a favor?" He asked. Cody leaned against the door frame, "Yeah, sure. I guess", he said not sure. It wasn't like Tyler to just show up unannounced, and ask for something.

Cody stepped aside, and let him into the room. "Thanks", Tyler said. "Sure, now what is it you need?" Cody asked. Tyler looked at him, "I need your pee", he said.

Cody looked at him in shock, "Excuse me?" He asked. What kind of guy asked for somebody else's pee? Not only was weird but it was so unlike Tyler, to ask for something so gross. Besides what was he going to do with it? Cody shudder as he tried not to think about it. The less he knew, the better.

Tyler sighed, "They're making the football team do a drug test, and I can't do it", he said trying to hide the fact that he was on steroids. Cody gave him a disgusted look, "Well what do you need mine for?" He asked. "Are you on any drugs?" Tyler asked. "No", Cody said. He still wasn't seeing the point, and Tyler wasn't giving him any clear answers.

"Good I can use your sample instead of mine", Tyler said. Cody held up hands, "Wait, wait, you still haven't told me why you can't give them your sample", he said. Tyler sighed, "My sample will be no good", he said. Cody looked at him, "Is something wrong?" He asked. Tyler nodded, "Yeah", he said.

"Well what is it?" He asked. Tyler looked at him, "I…got hurt", he lied. Cody got confused, "I don't understand", he said.

Tyler tried to think of a good story, "Well during one practice I hurt my foot, and I didn't tell anybody. Instead I went to the doctor, and they gave me these pain meds to help with my pain. It worked but if my coach finds out he may sit me out for the rest of season. You know, to avoid liability issues", he said. He was surprised at how well that story came out. He even believed himself for a second.

Cody didn't question the story, "I'd love to help man but I don't wanna get in trouble", he said. Tyler smiled, "You won't, nobody will suspect a thing, trust me", he said. Cody thought about it, "Sure, I'll help you out", he said after awhile.

"Really? Thanks man", Tyler said as he pulled him in for a hug. Cody couldn't breathe in his grasp, "You're welcome", he managed to get out. He tried to get out of Tyler's grasp but he was too strong.

Tyler felt Cody trying to wiggled out of his arms, he put him down. "Sorry", Tyler said as he blushed in embarrassment. "No problem", Cody said. "You may have to do this the rest of the season. Is that cool?" Tyler asked. Cody nodded, "Yeah, anything to help", he said. He knew that he shouldn't but Tyler needed help, and Cody figured since he didn't do drugs he could help out his friend.

Tyler handed him the cup then Cody went into the bathroom. When he was done, Tyler took the cup then made his way back to the locker room. Once he was there he snuck in, and went into a bathroom stall.

He was trying to make it seem like he was giving a sample so nobody would suspect a thing. He stood in there for a few seconds before casually coming out with the cup in his hand. He went into the coach's office, and turned in his sample before leaving.

He smiled to himself as he walked back to his dorm room. Score one for him. His quick thinking managed to keep him on the team.

* * *

Duncan, and Courtney were in her dorm room. Duncan was setting up the webcam on the computer. They were going to tell the world their news via video on Facebook. They figured a video from them to their fans would be better than just making a post. Everybody would be hearing it from them, on screen, that way nobody could say the post was fake, or misread. Duncan looked at her, "We don't have to do this if you don't want too", he said. Courtney shook her head, "No, you made a good point earlier, if we tell them now then they'll stop digging for information", she said.

Duncan nodded, and continued setting up the webcam. Courtney took a deep breath as she stared at the computer screen, they both were about to shock the world. They both sat down in some chairs facing the computer. "How do you want to do this?" Duncan asked. "Keep it short, and simple", Courtney said. Duncan nodded then reached over, and turned on the webcam.

He took her hand. Courtney looked at the computer, "Hello as you all know there have been some rumors going around about me, and Duncan. Well we just wanted to address those rumors to you ourselves. The rumors about me, and Duncan are true. We are back together. As for the other rumor about me being pregnant, that's true too. I am pregnant, and Duncan is the father", she said.

Duncan leaned in closer next to her, "We would like to ask for privacy at this time as we prepare for our child, and for the media to back off. Thank you", he said before saving the video. After that they rewatched the video before posting it on Facebook. They both sat in silence for awhile as they watched the many comments flood on screen. There were **#Duncney'stogetheragain** , and **#BabyDuncneyOnTheWay** appearing on screen.

Courtney sighed, "What a relief", she said. Even though she hadn't planned on telling the world via Facebook, it still felt like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Duncan nodded, "I think it went good", he said. Courtney nodded in agreement, "Now what do we do?" She asked. Duncan shrugged as he got up, "We get ready to be parents", he said simply before turning off the computer.

 **A/N- Well there's chapter 22. What did you think? Will the media back off Duncan, and Courtney? Will Ezekiel tell Sadie how he feels? Will Noah figure out that Owen's not taking care of himself? Tell me what you think in the comments. Secrets by OneRepublic.**


	23. Starving

**A/N- Hey guys here's chapter 23 of my story Total Drama College Life. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

 **Chapter Summary- Duncan, and Courtney talk about their future. Eva doesn't heed Tyler's warning about Drake. Ezekiel tells Sadie how he feels. Lindsay, and Heather's business continues to have problems.**

It was early morning when Sierra woke up in her dorm room. She slowly got out of bed, and took a shower before getting ready for the day. After she was dressed she looked on her computer to check her email when she saw that she had a Facebook notification for the Total Drama Fan Page. Curious she took a look at it.

As she looked at it she noticed that it had been up for almost a day now. She sighed, how could she have missed it? The Total Drama Fan Page use to be something she checked often but now with school, and her relationship with DJ she didn't have a chance to browse it like she used to. She went to the page where she saw that Duncan, and Courtney posted a video titled 'Big News'. She smiled to herself, now she was really excited. She saw that the video already had 1,000 comments in less than twenty-four hours. This must have been really big news.

She clinked on the video. She watched as Duncan, and Courtney announced to the world that they were back together. Then she watched as they said they were expecting. Sierra squealed with delight when the video was over.

This was going to be a good story for her blog. She had to get reactions, comments, and opinions from people especially the rest of the Total Drama cast. She grabbed her phone, and notepad then headed out the door. Class could wait, her blog couldn't.

She used the video camera on her phone to film herself. She looked at the camera. "Hey all, Sierra here, bringing you a new video for my blog. Did you hear the news? Duncney, aka, Duncan, and Courtney are having a baby. Less than 24-hours ago on Facebook they had announced the news, and their reunion to the world. This is so exciting. I just found out the news this morning. Now I'm going to get the reactions from yours truly, the Total Drama cast. As you know, me, and my fellow original castmates have been attending Rivers University for the past couple of months. I'm going to use this video to get their reactions, first up is Eva", she said.

Sierra looked around, and saw Eva walking towards a building. She walked up to her. "Eva can I ask you a question?" Sierra asked while filming her. "No", Eva said not looking her. She kept walking but Sierra still followed her.

"Can you tell me what you think about Duncan, and Courtney getting back together?" Sierra asked. Eva growled, "I don't care", she said. Sierra paused for a minute, "Okay, what about the pregnancy?" She asked. Eva stopped then turned around, "What do I think about that? I'm surprised. There, happy?" She asked. Sierra nodded, "Very", she said with a smile. She watched Eva walk away before going to find her next interview.

Next, she went to find Tyler. She found him working out in the gym on the leg press. She walked over to him. "Tyler, what do you think of Courtney, and Duncan having a baby?" She asked. Tyler did a set, "I'm pretty shocked, I never expected that to happen", he said as he looked at her.

Sierra nodded, and let him get back to his workout. She went to find DJ next, to get his comment. She found him in his dorm room, sitting on his bed, reading a textbook. She looked at her camera phone.

"As you know this is my boyfriend DJ, say hi DJ", Sierra said turning the camera on him. DJ smiled, and waved at the camera. "Hi", he said.

"So, DJ what do you think of the news about Duncan, and Courtney's baby? Well soon to be baby?" She asked. DJ smiled, "I think it's good. I'm happy for them. I never expected it but that shouldn't mean it can't be a happy occasion", he said. "What was your reaction?" She asked climbing in the bed next to him.

DJ thought about it, "Well when I saw the video at first I was like 'Dang, what are they going to do?' Then I was like 'Well if anybody can handle it, Duncan sure can. Dude can do anything when he puts his mind to it' then I just went on with my business", he said. Sierra smiled, "What about Courtney?" She asked. DJ smiled, "Definitely, that girl can do anything", he said.

Sierra looked at the camera, "Well you heard it from my boyfriend DJ. He thinks they can do it", she said. "You know it", DJ said to the camera. Sierra looked at him, "Thank you DJ", she said. "No problem", he said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before moving on to her next interview.

She found Leshawna outside, and decided to get her opinion. "Leshawna", Sierra said. Leshawna looked at her, "What's up girl?" She asked with a smile. Sierra filmed her, "Have you seen Duncan, and Courtney's announcement on Facebook?" She asked. Leshawna nodded, "Yeah", she said. "What do you think?" Sierra asked. "I think the whole thing is messed up. Courtney, and Duncan? Can you even see them as parents? Courtney's too over the top, and Duncan is well Duncan. That child will be too controlling, and bossy like its mother while being a troublemaker like it's father. Just imagine it being covered in piercings, and tattoos while telling everybody what to do when it's older", Leshawna said.

Sierra saw Harold a few feet away, and went to hear what he had to say. "Harold what is your opinion on Duncan, and Courtney having a baby together?" She asked. Harold looked at her, "I think it's scary. Nothing against Courtney but Duncan is a different story. If that child turns out to be just like him then we'll have two of him running around", he said.

"So, a child of Duncan is a scary thought?" She asked. Harold looked around to make sure Duncan wasn't anywhere near. "Yes", he said in a low voice. Sierra looked at her camera, "You heard it from Harold, scary", she said.

She went to find Heather, and Lindsay next. They were in their dorm room working on their clothing business. "Heather what was your reaction to Courtney's pregnancy?" Sierra asked. Heather looked at her, "I was shocked. I mean Duncan actually knocked up Miss. CIT. I didn't think she would let him sleep with her but she dated him so I shouldn't be surprised. But the pregnancy? I never saw that coming", she said.

"Any other thoughts?" Sierra asked. Heather ignored her, "LINDSAY KEEP WORKING!" She yelled over at Lindsay obviously forgetting about Sierra. Sierra went to Lindsay who was stitching up a dress on the sewing machine. "What are your thoughts Lindsay?" Sierra asked. Lindsey looked at her, "I wasn't expecting that. If anything, I thought it would be Heather. Don't tell her I said that", she said looking scared.

Next Sierra went to find Beth who was working in the bookstore. She was behind the counter when Sierra came in. Sierra filmed her, "Beth what do you think about Duncan, and Courtney's pregnancy?" She asked. Beth looked at her, "I didn't expect that. I thought it would be Heather", she said.

"Lindsey said the same thing. Can you tell me what that's about?" Sierra asked. Beth got out a chart, "Well some of us got together, and made a chart to see who was most likely to get pregnant. As you can see Heather was the most likely with Bridgette being a close second. Katie is next to last with Courtney being as you can see the last person anybody expected to get pregnant", she said showing her.

Sierra looked at the chart. It was a pie chart, and had all the female Total Drama cast names on it with a statistic written in the circle. Slices started out big but then got tiny as the chart went on. She noticed that Heather, and Bridgette's slices were almost evenly matched except Heather's was slightly bigger. Their slices were only separated by 2%.

"Why is Heather first?" Sierra asked. Beth pointed at the chart, "Well everybody thought it would be Bridgette because of you know, her, and Geoff. When Heather started sleeping around she became the most likely candidate. But had she not been acting like a whore at the start of the semester then Bridgette when have been the first choice", she said.

Sierra went to find Bridgette next to get her take on the conversation. She found her in her dorm room alone. "Bridgette as you know Courtney is pregnant but I would like to know your thoughts", Sierra said. Bridgette looked at her, "I was scared for Courtney. She was really worried, and I was shocked. I didn't think she would ever be in this situation", she said. "Yeah because everybody thought it would be Heather but if not her then you. You know because of the way you, and Geoff are", Sierra said.

Brigette gasped, "What? Me? Why?" She asked. Sierra shrugged, "Like I said it's because of the way you, and Geoff are", she explained. "Are me, and Geoff really that bad?" Bridgette asked. Sierra nodded, "Yeah", she said. "How close of a second was I?" Bridgette asked. Sierra thought back to the chart, "Based on the chart, you were a very close second. Heather's slice was only bigger by 2%", she said. Bridgette groaned as she ran her fingers through her hair. Sierra left the room.

After leaving Bridgette's dorm room she went to go talk to Gwen next. She found her in her dorm room sitting on her bed, sketching in her notepad. "Gwen what do you think about Courtney being pregnant?" Sierra asked. Gwen looked up from her sketchpad, "I was shocked. I mean I wasn't surprised that Duncan, and Courtney got back together it was obvious that she was still into him but the pregnancy threw me off completely. If anything, I'm surprised Duncan can even have kids. Do you know how times she's kicked him in the nads? Him being able to have kids is the surprise itself", she said.

After Sierra was done interviewing Gwen she interviewed a couple more Total Drama castmates then she interviewed a few students who said they were shocked, and surprised just because it was Courtney who was pregnant. A couple of Duncney fans were overjoyed by the fact that Duncan, and Courtney were back together. The fact that there was a baby too was an added bonus.

Sierra looked at her camera phone when she was finished interviewing. "Well you heard it from the cast, and the students themselves. Duncan, and Courtney having a baby is not only a shock but a surprise too. This was Sierra bringing you the news, have a good day", she said before saving the video then going back to her dorm room to upload it. She smiled as she watched it on her computer. She felt she was going to make a good journalist someday.

* * *

"See it looks just like me", Duncan said showing Courtney the picture of the sonogram. They were sitting outside the café, and Duncan was insisting that the baby looked like him despite not being able to make out it's features. Courtney smiled, "Duncan, for the last time, the baby is too small right now. You can't tell what it looks like no matter how hard you try", she said.

Duncan looked at the picture again. "I think I can tell", he said. Courtney giggled, he was so stubborn sometimes. She stopped trying to convince him, and looked at her phone instead. She saw that Sierra had updated her blog. She wasn't surprised to see the subject was about her, and Duncan.

She scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "Typical", she said. Duncan looked at her, "What?" He asked. "Sierra", she said. She didn't have to explain what she meant, Duncan knew just from the way she said it. "I'm surprised she hasn't asked us any questions", he said. Courtney shrugged, "She's learning boundaries thanks to DJ", she said. "Thank you DJ", Duncan said as he put the picture in his wallet.

Courtney nodded, if the media followed Sierra's example then she didn't care if they asked questions, or not. So long as those questions weren't asked directly to them. She wanted to focus on trying to get ready to be a mother, and try to get through the rest of the semester. It was hard to focus though because she was worried about one very important thing, where they were going to live. She hated that everyday they were no step closer to having a place of their own.

She looked at Duncan. He was so carefree about the situation sometimes that she wondered how he did it. She wanted to do that sometimes, not worry, and tell herself that they got time to find a place before she had the baby but she knew they couldn't keep putting it off. The problem was though that Duncan seemed too focus on finding a job first before looking for any place to live. That's why the other night she went on the school's website to see if they could get some help, and saw that the campus offered free housing to students with families. As she looked at it she saw that it would be a big help to them. But that was only if Duncan wanted to.

"Duncan", Courtney said. Duncan looked at her, "Yeah?" He asked. "Don't you think we should be looking for a place?" She asked. Duncan shrugged, "I'm still looking for a job, you know that", he said.

Courtney sighed, "I know", she said. Duncan reached across the table to grab her hand, "We will find a place. Trust me, we've got to give it time", he said. Courtney didn't look at him, "I cannot raise a baby in a dorm room. It's too small, and the campus probably wouldn't allow it", she said. Duncan smirked, "The campus doesn't allow male, and female students to stay in each other dorm rooms at night but some people do it anyway", he said referring to the times when he would stay the night in her dorm room. Courtney smiled at the thought. It wasn't just him either. A lot of students broke that rule because nobody really enforced it. It still didn't change the fact that she didn't want to be raising her baby in a dorm room.

"I'm serious Duncan", she said with a giggle. "I know. Look if it makes you feel better we can look at apartments today", he said.

Courtney looked at him, "You mean it?" She asked. Duncan nodded, "Yeah", he said. Courtney smiled, "Good because there's some apartments on campus for families", she said. Duncan raised his eyebrow at her, "Apartments?" He asked. Courtney nodded, "Yeah, I was looking on the school's website, and I came across the page where they offer housing for students with children", she said. Duncan became more interested by what he was hearing. He leaned across the table to listen some more. "Really?" He inquired. Courtney nodded again, "Yeah, and they're free", she said.

Duncan thought about it. Getting an apartment on campus, for free, would make things easier on them. He could focus on getting a job, and studying. Meanwhile the three of them would have a place to stay. Duncan nodded, "Okay, we can do that", he said. Courtney smiled, "We can talk to the admissions in charge of the apartments", she said.

Duncan smiled, "Great, we can do that once I get done with my last class", he said standing up. He leaned over, and gave her a kiss. Courtney kissed him back then smiled, "See you later", she said. He gave her a smile before leaving for class. Courtney smiled as she watched him go before getting her books, and heading off to her own class.

* * *

Sadie was sitting outside a building reading a textbook. She glanced up, and saw Ezekiel filming her with his video camera. She stuck her tough out at him before smiling. Ezekiel smiled back as he continued filming her. "H-hey Sadie", he said as his voice shook. "Hey Ezekiel", she said not noticing his stutter. She went back to reading her textbook. Ezekiel knew not to take it personally. He understood that she was trying get ready for finals.

Ezekiel didn't say anything as he filmed her. Sadie glanced at him every, now, and then. After awhile she started to get confused. Ezekiel was only filming her, usually he would find something else to film but right now it seemed his only focus was her. "You ok?" She asked after awhile. Ezekiel shrugged as he continued filming, "Yeah", he said.

Sadie smiled, "You do know there are other things to film besides me, right?" She asked. Ezekiel shrugged again, "I know", he said. Sadie shook her head as she smiled. "I wonder about you sometimes Ezekiel", she said.

Ezekiel smiled back, "Good to know. So, what are you reading?" He asked. Sadie looked at her textbook then back at him, "Chinese Civilizations", she said. Ezekiel looked confused, "Which is?" He asked. Sadie giggled, "It's for my history class. We learn about Chinese Civilization through the course of history", she explained.

"Didn't know that was a class", he said. Sadie nodded, "It is, and I have to say I'm really enjoying it", she said. Ezekiel smiled, "Can you tell me more about it?" He asked. Sadie nodded, and told him everything she had learned so far. "That's pretty much it", she said when she was finished. "That's amazing", he said simply. Sadie blushed, "Yeah. Now I just have to remember it all during finals", she said. "Well it seems like you got it down now", he said.

Sadie nodded, "We'll see come finals", she said. Ezekiel looked at her as he put down his camera, "I didn't think you were interested in history", he said. Sadie blushed, "I'm surprised myself but learning about history at different places, different times, key moments that defined a civilization, it just fascinates me", she said.

Ezekiel smiled, "I did not know that. Well you seem to know your stuff, and you like it so maybe that should be your thing", he said. "My thing?" She questioned. Ezekiel nodded, "Yeah, your major", he said. "I don't know about that", she said. "Well you should think about it", he said. "What could I do with it?" She asked. Ezekiel shrugged, "I don't know", he said honestly. Sadie looked at him, "Maybe I could teach", she said. "Teach?" Ezekiel asked. She nodded as she thought about it. "Yeah, I mean, I like people, I like kids, and I would love to educate them", she said. "I didn't think you liked school like that", he said. Sadie shrugged, "I know it doesn't seem like me but like I said I love kids, I love history, and I would love to be able teach this. I think I might even want to teach teenagers", she said.

"Kids can be tough to deal to with, especially teenagers", he said. "I know it would be a challenge but I think I could handle it", she said. "I think you could handle it too", he said. Sadie blushed, "Thanks", she said.

"You would make a good teacher, I learned something from you", Ezekiel said. "Well if you want to learn more then you're gonna have to let me study", she said. Ezekiel smiled, "Okay, okay. Do you want to have dinner later?" He asked. Sadie looked at him, "Yeah", she said. "Great, I'll see you tonight then", he said before he walked away. Sadie laughed as she watched him go before resuming her studies.

As Ezekiel walked away he looked at his camera. The slideshow he had made of them together was still on there. He was thinking about showing it to her, and maybe telling her how he felt. He smiled to himself. Telling her over dinner seemed romantic, and he couldn't think of a better way of telling her.

* * *

Eva threw the ball, and watched it fly passed the goalie into the net. She cheered as she pumped her fist. The lacrosse team was having one of their mocked games, and thanks to Eva her team was winning. A teammate slapped her on her back as she walked passed. Eva smiled, it was nice to finally have some respect. "Good job Eva", the coach called out to her. Eva smiled at her before running over to her side of the field.

She looked over at Valerie who kept giving her a look of contempt. Eva smirked, "Come on Valeria don't be that way", she said. Valerie growled as she tightened her lacrosse stick. The coach noticed, "Valerie is something wrong?" She asked. Valerie looked at the coach, "No", she said. Eva could hear the sulk in her voice.

Ever since the lacrosse game that she helped win the team had become more trusting of her, and as a result they had won another game. Something Valerie hated. She hated not being the coach's favorite, or the best on the team.

Eva turned around when she heard Valerie call out to her. "Hey Eva", Valerie said. Eva turned back around, "What?" She asked with a smirk. "You're nothing, and you always will be", Valerie said.

Eva just shook her head at her mockingly. Valerie had resorted to nothing but words, and taunts but they didn't bother Eva anymore like they used to. She knew they were all Valerie had left since she wasn't the best anymore.

The coach blew her whistle signaling everybody to huddle up. Eva gave Valerie another smirk before following the others. Valerie growled again before running over with the rest of the team.

* * *

Heather, and Lindsay were still in their dorm room hard at work. Sierra's interruption earlier didn't delay their efforts in trying to get their work finished. "You get that dress done yet?" Heather asked Lindsay. Lindsey nodded, "Yeah, it's ready for shipping", she confirmed.

Heather nodded, "Good. Now pack it up, and put it with the rest of the finished orders", she said. Lindsay nodded again, and did as she was told.

It hadn't been easy but they had managed to start getting their orders out on time. Their dorm room still looked like clothing factory but less like a warehouse since there weren't as many boxes around to take up space. Since they were no longer behind Heather had eased up on their working hours. But they were still working late sometimes on weekends.

Heather was finishing up a piece of clothing when Lindsay walked up to her. "Hey Heather?" Lindsay asked. Heather didn't look at her, "What?" She asked. "Can I take a break?" Lindsay asked. Heather sighed, "Yeah, go take a break", she said. Lindsay squealed in delight, "Yay, thank you", she smiled.

"Whatever", Heather grumbled. Lindsay gave her hug which Heather shook off. She shook her head in annoyance as Lindsay went to go lay on her bed.

After she was done sewing the rest of the dress together Heather decided that she needed a break too. She went to go put the dress in a box for delivery then sat at her desk. She got on her computer, and went to the Total Designs website. She went to the reviews section, something she liked to do when she was taking a break, and saw the positive reviews. She liked reading people's thoughts on her, and Lindsay business it gave her sense of accomplishment.

After that she checked on the finance report for the month. As she was checking she realized they were down in sales. Not enough people were buying. Heather angrily growled, as her fist clenched the paper she was holding.

Sales were down, and the only reason why she hadn't noticed was because she was too busy getting out the rest of the late orders. She looked over at Lindsey who was sleeping. She thought about waking her up but figured she was no use. Finances was her job, she'd have to figure out the problem.

* * *

Courtney was in her dorm room studying. She wanted to be prepped for finals, and show her professors that just because she was pregnant her work wasn't going to suffer. There was a knock at her door. Courtney sighed, as she went to go answer it.

She opened the door, and saw Gwen on the other side. Gwen smiled, "When were you going to tell me?" She asked. "Hello Gwen", Courtney said ignoring her question.

Gwen walked into the room, "I'm serious Courtney, when were you going to tell me? I go online, and learn on Facebook that you're pregnant", she said. Courtney closed the door, "I hadn't really planned on telling the news on Facebook. The media caught wind of me, and Duncan getting back together. They followed us to the 24-hour clinic where they figured out that I was pregnant. To keep them from hassling us Duncan thought we should confirm the rumors on Facebook. It was the only way to get them to leave us alone", she said.

Gwen folded her arms, "You still could have told me", she said. "I know, and I'm sorry I kept you out of the loop. When the time was right I was going to tell you, and let Bridgette tell Geoff then let everybody else figure it out on their own. Like I said though the media hassled us so telling everybody on Facebook seemed logical at the time", she said.

Gwen nodded, "It's ok", she said with a smile. Courtney smiled back then they went to go sit on the edge of her bed. "I'm kind of glad everybody knows now. Now I can focus on my school work", Courtney said.

Gwen looked at her, "What was it like when you found out?" She asked. Courtney looked down, "Scary, I thought my life was over, you know?" She said. Gwen nodded, "Yeah", she said.

Courtney smiled at her stomach, "But Duncan's been there for me, and now I'm not so scared anymore", she said as she placed her hand over her belly. Gwen smiled, "Duncan as a daddy, that's going to be different", she said. Courtney nodded, "I know but I think he's going to do a great job, my parents don't but I do. I believe in him", she said. "I didn't think you two would be parents right now", Gwen said. Courtney laughed as she looked at her, "Yeah, who would have thought we'd be parents during college of all times?" She asked. "Not me", Gwen said then they shared a laugh.

"So, do you, and Duncan know where you're going to live?" Gwen asked after they stopped laughing. Courtney nodded, "Yeah, we're going to talk to the admissions about trying to get one of their apartment for families living on campus", she answered. "That's good, that way you'll be able to still live on campus", Gwen said.

Courtney nodded, "That, and it'll make things easier on us. We won't have to worry about paying bills, or rent since it's free, and the university takes care of everything", she said. "Do you at least know what they look like already?" Gwen asked. Courtney nodded, "I have some idea. On the school's website, you can see pictures of what they look like on the inside", she said getting out her phone.

She showed her some of the pictures. Gwen was marveled at how nice the apartments were, "I'd love to live there", she said. Courtney smiled, "Yeah, it's a two bedroom with two bathrooms apartment. The furniture is already there so all we have to do is just move in with our clothes. They have a kitchen, small but you can be able to get around it, and there's a dishwasher already installed. There's a living room right next to the kitchen so you can watch your kids while you cook, or wash dishes. The best part is it has a built-in washer, and dryer so we won't have to come back to the dorms to wash our clothes. We'll have everything we need in one setting", she explained.

Gwen took the phone to get a better look at the pictures. One picture showed the living room; it had a black, leather couch with a recliner chair to match. There was a flat screen tv, and the carpet looked so fluffy that Gwen was sure it was comfortable enough to walk on without any slippers on. Yeah, she definitely wanted to live there. "That's nice", Gwen said passing the phone back to Courtney.

"I know it won't be easy, me, and Duncan already admitted that but I feel with this apartment it'll take a lot of weight off our shoulders", Courtney said. Gwen smiled, "Not to mention I can crash over there sometime", she joked. Courtney playfully pushed her shoulder, "Where would you sleep?" She asked. "On that nice couch. I think I could get plenty of sleep on that thing", Gwen said. One, or two days without much rest, and Gwen was sure that she'd need only ten minutes of sleep on that couch to feel fully refreshed.

They both laughed again. Courtney looked at her phone, "I think Duncan should be done with his classes soon", she said. Gwen nodded, "Then I better be going. I gotta study, and I have a paper due", she said. "I better not keep you then", Courtney said. Gwen reached over, and gave her a hug. "You're going to make a good mother Court. You, and Duncan got this", Gwen said before pulling away. Courtney smiled, "Thanks", she said. The both stood up, and shared one more hug before Gwen left the room.

* * *

After Duncan was done with his last class of the day, he went back to his dorm room to drop off his stuff. He dropped his bag on the floor. It landed with a thud.

He stretched his arms, and let out a groan. He hated lectures. They were so boring. All the professor did everyday was yap on, and on about what seemed like the same stuff everyday. Sometimes Duncan, like today, would get stiff in his chair listening. The worst part was that he couldn't fall asleep because he was so cramped. It was horrible, and most of the time he couldn't stand it.

He was rubbing his neck when Geoff came into the room. Duncan turned around, and looked at him. "Dude when were you going to tell me you were going to be a father", Geoff exclaimed. Duncan groaned, "Not now man, I'm sore", he said. Geoff walked over to him, "You couldn't tell your best friend you got Courtney pregnant. It literally takes five seconds to say 'Dude I got Courtney pregnant'", he said trying his best to imitate Duncan's voice.

Duncan rolled his eyes, "Yeah, that's a nice way to start a conversation. 'Hey dude what's up? By the way I knocked up Courtney'", he said sarcastically. Geoff walked over to the mini fridge, "We have to celebrate this with a cold a one", he said getting out two cans of beer.

Duncan shook his head, "Sorry man, can't. I gotta meet Courtney so we can go talk to the admissions about getting an apartment on campus", he said. Geoff frowned, "Okay, maybe later?" He suggested. Duncan ran his fingers through his hair, "Yeah, man. Sure", he said. Geoff smiled, "Sweet", he cheered before he opened one of the cans. Duncan walked out of the room to go meet Courtney.

* * *

After practice Eva went into the locker room to change, and shower. It had been another great day, she scored the majority of the points, Valerie kept throwing fits, and the best part about it all was that she had to sit out for the rest of practice because of it. It was great. Eva chuckled to herself, as she thought back to Valerie sulking on the bench. It filled Eva's heart with joy that everybody was now seeing her for what she truly was; a spoiled, selfish, brat.

After her shower, she walked back out in the locker room, and changed into her clothes. After she was done dressing she would swing by the gym, and workout some. She had to stay in shape if she wanted to maintain her muscles.

When she was done getting dressed, she picked up her duffle bag. She was prepared to head out the room when she got a text. She looked at her phone, and saw it was from Drake of all people. She raised her eyebrow in confusion, what did he want? He never called her. She read his text. **Drake: You're late. I need to see you now.** She shook her head in annoyance, and put her phone in her duffle bag before heading outside. She didn't bother asking where he was at, he usually hung around the gym so that's where she figured he'd be. It worked out in her favor because she was headed over there anyway.

As she walked to the gym, she wondered what it was she was late for. She wasn't gonna try to figure it out. The guy was a drug dealer. He was probably high, or something.

As she approached the gym, she saw him hanging outside near the corner where he usually hung out, the low life. She walked up to him. "I'm here what do you want?" She asked. Drake gave her a menacing look, Eva didn't pay it no mind. _Mr. Tough Guy_ , she mockingly thought. "You're late", he said repeating what he texted earlier. Eva rolled her eyes, "Excuse me, it's a long way from the locker room to the gym", she said sarcastically. Drake growled as he clenched his fist in anger. Eva could see a vein form on his forehead. _Somebody has anger issues_ , she thought to herself. "You're late on payment", Drake said through his teeth.

Eva scoffed, so that's why he texted, the possible drug addict wanted his money. "My bad", she said not meaning it. She could see Drake start to breathe heavily.

Drake walked over to her, "I want my money", he said. Eva dropped her bag, and pulled out some cash. Then handed it to him. Drake snatched it from her, and counted it thoroughly.

"Everything there?" Eva mocked not really concerned at his growing temper. Drake looked at her, "Yeah. Don't be late again", he said angrily. Eva picked up her bag, "Whatever", she said. She could tell Drake was growing agitated at her attitude but she didn't care.

"I mean it. Don't. Be. Late. Again", Drake warned as he put emphasis on each word. Eva swung her bag over her shoulder, "Chill dude, I was going to pay you the next time I saw you. Relax", she said as she turned around to head into the gym.

Drake growled as ran over, and grabbed Eva by her shoulder then he angrily shoved her against the brick building. Before Eva could react, he pulled out a gun, and held it to her head. "If you are ever late again I'll take this gun, and blow half your face off. You like playing lacrosse?" He asked her. Their faces were so close together that Eva could feel his breath on her skin. His forearm was pressing against her neck that she could barely breathe. She couldn't answer his question because of that very reason. As the seconds ticked by Drake began to tighten his forearm against her throat. He narrowed his eyes waiting for her answer.

Eva struggled to breathe, for once in her life she needed help from someone stronger than her. She felt her air start to run out. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move, and there was a gun to her head. Drake was getting in impatient. It took everything in her to give him an answer. "Yes", she said in a ragged voice. Drake didn't back off, "Then you won't be able to play if you can't see out of one of your eyes. Don't be late again, I mean it", he growled. "Okay", she rasped before he eased off of her.

Eva dropped to the ground. She struggled to regain her breath, as she wheezed. She coughed a few times before she felt like she could breathe normally again. Drake just stood over her, watching her. He had no look of guilt on his face, only anger. Tyler had been right to be afraid of him.

She looked at him. He looked back but didn't say anything. Eva slowly backed away from him, and grabbed her duffle bag. She stood up, and turned around then walked into the gym. Drake didn't follow her. She went over to the bench press, and sat down but she didn't do any reps. She didn't feel like working out anymore. She sat there for a while before she grabbed her bag, and walked out of the gym then headed back to her dorm room.

* * *

Later in the afternoon Lindsay woke up from her nap. She looked at her clock, and saw that she had slept later than she intended to. She sat up then looked over at Heather who was sitting at the desk, scribbling a way at some piece of paper while she looked at the computer occasionally.

Lindsay scratched her head in confusion as she tried to figure out what Heather was writing. Heather looked over at her, "LINDSAY!" She yelled. "Yes?" Lindsay whimpered afraid that she had did something wrong. "Get over here", Heather said.

Lindsay got out of her bed, and walked over to the desk. "What's wrong?" Lindsay asked. Heather showed her the financial report, "We have a problem", she said. Lindsay picked up the paper, and looked at it. It had numbers, and pointy lines running across it. "What's the problem?" Lindsay asked after looking at the report. She couldn't figure it out. She wasn't good with statistics, or math in general.

Heather sighed, "Sells are down", she said rubbing her forehead. Lindsay smiled a little to cheer her up, "That's ok, we can just make more clothes", she said. Heather didn't look at her, "That's not the problem. Not enough people are buying our clothes", she explained.

Lindsay titled her head, "Why not?" She asked. "I'm trying to figure that out", Heather said. "But-but I thought people loved my designs", Lindsay said as her voice broke. Heather groaned under her breath as Lindsay started to cry. She didn't need this right now. She couldn't figure out the problem if Lindsay was crying because her feelings were hurt.

"Shut up", Heather snapped. Lindsay immediately stopped crying, "Yes ma'am", she whimpered in fear. Heather sighed, "Now all we have to do is figure out why people aren't buying. It's not that hard. We just have to figure out what some people want", she said.

"What'd you mean?" Lindsay asked. "What I mean is, we may need to target another audience", she said. Lindsay still didn't understand what she meant, "What?" She asked. "We have to see what other people like", Heather all but yelled.

Lindsay didn't say anything instead she looked at the computer, and saw the TD webpage. "Did you read the comments?" Lindsay asked. Heather nodded, "Yeah I did", she said looking at her.

Lindsay pointed to the screen, "Did you read all of them, or just the first page?" She asked. Heather's head shot up, "Just the first page. Of course, there's like one hundred pages worth of comments that's like a thousand reviews", she said then she clinked on the second page.

She read a comment from yesterday. **Gloria219: I love the designs but I would love something more casual. Some of the clothes are good for onetime events, or only special occasions. I need something I can wear more than once, and at any time.** Heather scrolled down until she saw another review that pretty much said the same thing. **Daisy300: The designs are good but I need something I can wear out when I party. The dresses, and clothes are too formal looking. Not really my style.** Heather went from page to page reading similar comments. So, some women wanted something to party in, or more casual wear. They wanted something cool. Some wanted to wear the same style of clothing that their favorite rappers, and R&B singers wore in their videos. Others wanted clothes that matched their jewelry, or bling as they put it. That made sense, Lindsay namely designed dresses, and clothing that could be worn on a date, or at a not so casual event. Most of the people who wanted something different wanted something that was more city like. The kind of clothes you see in hip hop videos. Clothes that scream they were from street even if they really weren't.

Heather smiled to herself. "Did you find the problem?" Lindsay asked. Heather nodded, "Yeah I did. People want something more urban like", she said. "What does urban mean?" Lindsay asked. Heather looked at her, "You know city like. Casual but still fashionable. Clothes that you'd see people wearing if we went back to New York", she explained. "Like in those rap videos?" Lindsay asked. Heather nodded, "Exactly", she said. Lindsay looked at her, "Heather I don't think I can design clothes like that", she said. Heather frowned, "You're right, clothing like that isn't your style. It's too street like. But we need to target different audiences if we're going to make more money", she said.

"Does this mean we're out of business?" Lindsay asked. Heather shook her head, "No. It just means we won't be selling certain clothes which means we could be missing out on a lot of money", she said. Not enough people were buying. They had to branch out if they wanted to keep their business more afloat.

"Can I still make my clothes?" Lindsay asked referring to her designs. Heather nodded, "Yeah people love those but I think we should start working on urban wear, it's a very fashionable style that I think we should get into. We just need somebody who can help us", she said. "But who do we know who's street like?" Lindsey asked. "I don't know", Heather said. Lindsay thought about it, "Wait isn't Lakeisha urban like?" She asked referring to Leshawna.

"No", Heather snapped as she stood up. "What? I thought she was", Lindsay said. "She is but I don't want her help", Heather said before sitting back down. "But Heather she could help. We could always us an extra pair of hands helping us, and she knows that style of clothing better than anybody else we know", Lindsay tried to explain.

Heather's eyes shifted to the floor, "I don't want her involved in this partnership", she said. Other their bad blood from the island, Heather hated Leshawna because she was loud mouthed, and an annoyance to her. Just the thought of dealing with her everyday gave her a headache. Lindsay smiled, "But if she's involved we could make more _money_ ", she said using the magic word that she knew Heather couldn't resist. Heather growled under her breath, "Okay, if you can get her to work with us I might consider it. But you have to do it not me. This is your idea so you try to convince her", she said looking at her. Lindsay squealed in delight, "Yay. Thank you, Heather. You won't regret it", she said as she hugged her. "Yeah, yeah. Now get back to work", Heather ordered. Lindsay happily did as she was told.

Heather looked at her computer. It couldn't hurt to ask but she was sure Leshawna wouldn't want anything to do with the business. So, she wasn't going to entertain the idea of being in a partnership with her.

* * *

Duncan, and Courtney went to the admissions building. They walked in, and were happy to see that they didn't have to stand in line. They walked up to the desk. "Can I help you?" The lady behind the desk asked as they sat down in the chairs facing the desk. Courtney nodded, "Yes, we would like to talk about getting an apartment on campus that the college offers to families", she said.

The lady typed something in her computer, "How many children do you have?" She asked looking at them. "We're currently expecting", Courtney answered. The lady typed something else, "Status of your relationship?" She asked them. Courtney looked at Duncan, "We're together", she said before looking back at the lady.

"Married, or dating?" The lady asked. Courtney raised her eyebrow at her, "Just dating", she said. The lady typed something else in her computer before turning to face them, "I'm afraid you two aren't eligible for an apartment on campus", she said. Duncan leaned forward, "What do you mean?" He asked. The lady looked at them, "I mean we only give apartments to married couples with children, or single mothers. Dating couples with children are not aloud apartment housing", she explained.

Duncan could feel himself getting angry, "Can't you do something? Make an exception?" He asked. The lady shook her head, "I'm sorry but those are the rules", she said. Duncan angrily signed as he, and Courtney stood up then walked out of the building.

They sat down on the building steps in silence both disappointed over the news. "Damnit", Duncan said angrily. Courtney looked at him, "Hey it's going to be ok. This was just a setback. We'll get through it", she said as she gave him a small smile.

Duncan didn't say anything instead he stared off into space, deep in thought. Courtney sighed, she didn't say anything to him, it was clear he needed to think about the situation at hand. After awhile he looked at her. "Courtney will you…", he said but she interrupted him. "No", she said without hesitation. Duncan raised his eyebrow at her in confusion, "You didn't know what I was going to ask", he said. Courtney took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. What were you going to ask?" She asked. "I was going to ask will you be ok if I use my savings to try, and get us a place off campus. What did you think I was going to ask you?" He asked. Courtney blushed in embarrassment, "I thought you were going to ask me to marry you", she said quietly. "Would that be such a bad thing if I did?" He asked. Courtney shook her head, "No but we're not ready right now", she explained. Duncan didn't say anything back instead he stared at her for moment.

They sat in silence again. "It's not like I haven't thought about it before", Duncan said after awhile. Courtney looked at him, "You've thought it about it?" She asked. Duncan nodded, "Yeah. I've thought about asking you a lot ever since we got back together. I was at the mall, the other day, and I saw these engagement rings. I thought about buying one then, and asking you to marry me later but I stopped myself. We just got back together. I don't think getting married right now is good idea", he said.

Courtney nodded in agreement, "I know. Having a baby, and getting back together all the while trying to go to college is stressful enough. I don't think being married would help the situation either", she said. Duncan looked at her, "I do want to marry you someday just not right now", he said. Courtney smiled, "I know. I want the same too, someday", she said. They smiled at each other before sharing a kiss.

"I will find us a place", Duncan said. Courtney smiled as she touched his face, "I know you will", she said. They kissed each other again.

* * *

It was nighttime when Ezekiel met Sadie at a restaurant on campus. They ordered their food, and he spent part of the evening listening to Sadie telling him about her day. He didn't say anything, he just listened to her talk. Occasionally he would look at his video camera but most of time he would look at his plate, and move his food around hardly taking any bites.

"Are you ok?" Sadie asked after awhile. Ezekiel looked at her, "What?" He asked. "You haven't said anything all night, and you've hardly touched your food", she said as she pointed at his plate.

He smiled to try to convince her he was ok. "I'm alright", he said. "Are you sure?" She asked. Ezekiel nodded his head slowly then he looked at his camera. "Actually, I want to show you something. I made you a video", he said putting his video camera on the table.

Sadie smiled, "For me?" She asked. Ezekiel nodded, "Yeah, for you", he said. He scooched his chair over so that they were sitting near each other. He went to the video, and pressed play. They watched the slideshow together as the music played. When it was done, he didn't say anything.

Sadie had tears in her eyes as she smiled. "Ezekiel that was beautiful, thank you. You're a wonderful friend", she said softly. Ezekiel looked at her, he swallowed as he tried to figure out what to say.

"I don't feel like what we have is a friendship", he said. Sadie stared at him, "I don't understand", she said. Ezekiel took a deep breath, "I no longer like you as a friend, I like you in another way, the romantic way. I…I like you Sadie", he told her.

He waited for her to say something but she didn't. Instead she just looked at him. Embarrassed Ezekiel grabbed his video camera, and ran out of the restaurant. He found a bench outside, and sat down.

He put his face in his hands, and groaned. He really screwed up. He couldn't be happy with friendship. No, he had to want more. Now he may have ruined something special all because he said the wrong thing, and the way he said it was embarrassing. He hadn't meant to ramble on the way he did, it just happened. He didn't know no other way of telling her. Another example of his poor social skills. Most guys tell the girls they like that they like them. No, he had to explain himself before he told her. He groaned again, he was so stupid. No wonder Sadie didn't say anything, she didn't want him, she was probably trying let him down easy.

As he was sitting on the bench, he heard Sadie calling his name. He looked up, and saw her walking over to him. She came over, and sat down.

"Why did you leave?" She asked. "I was embarrassed. Look Sadie it's ok if you don't like me, believe it, or not I understand. I mean I'm this rude, weird, sexist, boy, who can't do anything right. I know it. Everybody knows it. I'm not tough, I'm not athletic, and I don't exactly have the best grades. When you look at me, I wouldn't be surprised if all you saw was a loser", he said then he looked away from her in shame.

Sadie stared at him, and tried to get him to look at her but he wouldn't. "Ezekiel do you know what I see when I look at you?" She asked. Ezekiel didn't look at her, "No, what?" He asked as he held the side of his head with his hands. "I see a guy who is sweet, brave, trustful, and talented", she said with a smile as she nudged at his video camera.

Ezekiel still didn't look at her, "Yeah, those are good traits", he said sarcastically with his head hung down. "They are good traits, and they're the traits that matter", she said. Ezekiel sighed, "Don't you see? Even with all those things I'm still that same monster from season three", he said.

Sadie narrowed her eyes at him. Then she grabbed his chin, and made him look at her. "You are no monster. You're so much more than that guy from the show. I see it everyday that I'm with you. I don't see a monster, and I don't see a loser. I see a guy with so much potential. I know this because I like you too", she said.

Ezekiel's eyes went wide when she said that, and before he could say anything she kissed him. He didn't pull away instead he kissed her back. Ezekiel chuckled when she pulled away, "So, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. Sadie giggle, "Yeah", she said. Ezekiel smiled, "Great", he said before leaning in to kiss her again. The newly formed couple shared another kiss on the bench.

 **A/N- Well there's chapter 23. Did you like it? What did you think of some of the casts reactions about Duncan, and Courtney's pregnancy? I couldn't add all of the cast because it would take up too much time. Plus, it would basically be the same thing of how they would all say they were shocked, and surprised. I didn't see the point of repeating myself. By the way when Gwen asked Sierra if she knew how many times Courtney kicked Duncan in his nads, go on YouTube, and watched. Count how many time she actually has. It's funny. What will Duncan, and Courtney do now? Who's happy that Ezekiel, and Sadie are a couple? Who else was freaked when Drake pulled a gun on Eva? Will Heather, and Lindsay be able to keep their business afloat? Tell me what you think in the comments. Starving by Hailee Steinfeld.**


	24. Mr Know It All

**Hey guys here's chapter 24 of my story Total Drama College Life. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

 **Chapter Summary- Duncan's father belittles him. Gwen is there for Trent. Sadie tries to get Ezekiel to recoil with his father. Lindsay approaches Leshawna with her offer.**

The next afternoon Duncan was on his way to meet Courtney. He'd stopped by the store earlier, and found something that he thought she might like. He knew she was still upset about the university denying them an apartment for families on campus, even if she did try to deny it, that's why he thinks the gift he bought at the store might cheer her up.

As he was making his way to the café he saw her sitting at one of the tables outside. He smiled as he walked over to her. "Look at what I got", he said as he sat down at the table then proceeded to pull something out of the white plastic bag that he had with him.

Courtney watched him pull out a brown, teddy bear. "Why do you have that?" She asked. Duncan smiled at the teddy bear then at her, "I bought it for the baby, isn't it cute?" He asked as he showed it to her. Courtney looked at it, "No", she said harshly. The smile on Duncan's face didn't go away. "Come on, admit it, he's cute. Just look at him", he said putting the bear in her face.

"Duncan", Courtney said using a warning tone. Duncan didn't back down from his claim, "Look at him, he's adorable. Say it, you know you want to", he said. Courtney tried to stop the smile that was starting to form on her face. No way was she giving in. "I'm not saying it. Besides he's not even that cute", she lied. In truth it was cute, for a stuffed animal, and she knew that the baby well any baby would love it.

Duncan looked at the teddy bear before looking back at her, "Sure he is. See, look at that face. How can you not love him?" He asked. "Easy, he's a waste of money", she said simply. That was the reason why she was mad that he bought it in the first place. Duncan only had so much money in his savings, and that wasn't much. It was only enough for an apartment, and they needed that more than some stupid teddy bear. No matter how cute it was, or how sweet it was of Duncan to buy it. If he had more money saved up, with a job, and if they already had an apartment then Courtney wouldn't have cared if he had bought the teddy bear, or not.

Duncan looked at the bear, "I don't know, I think I got him for a decent price. I'd say $5 is fair", he said before looking at her again. Courtney rolled her eyes, "Duncan, you need to be using your savings to buy us an apartment. Not wasting it on toys", she scolded.

"Yeah but he's so cute. Come on, say you love him. For me? For him? 'Please love me Court'", Duncan said as he pretended to talk for the teddy bear while holding it near his face. The smile that Courtney tried not to show finally formed on her face. She looked at the bear then at Duncan. "Okay, I love him", she said as she smiled.

"I knew you'd come around", Duncan said as he put the teddy bear back in the plastic bag. Courtney scoffed, "Well no more spending money on toys. We'll be getting a lot of those from our family, and friends. You need to find us an apartment before I have the baby", she said with a scowl on her face.

Duncan smirked at her, "Don't worry about that. I have everything under control", he said. "How?" She questioned. "I'm gonna be looking at an apartment today", he said.

The scowl on Courtney's face disappeared, and was replaced with a look of interest. "Today?" She asked like it was unreal. Duncan nodded, "Yeah", he said. "When did you find the time for this?" She asked. "Well last night I got on the computer, and looked up nearby apartments. I found a cheap one that was near the university. So, early this morning I got up, and made an appointment to check it out", he explained.

Courtney smiled, "Duncan that's great", she said. She was glad to see he was taking more initiative in finding a place to live. Duncan shrugged like it was no big deal, "I told you I'd find us a place to live", he said as he gave her a little smile. "So, when are you going to go look?" She asked. "In about 20 minutes", he said. "Do you need me to go with you?" She asked. Duncan shook his head, "No. I got this", he said.

She reached across the table, and grabbed his hand while smiling. He smiled back as she gently squeezed his hand. They stared at each other for awhile before Courtney looked at her phone. "I have to get to class. Let me know how apartment hunting goes", she said as she put her phone back in her pocket. Then she leaned over, and gave him a kiss. Duncan smiled, "I will", he said as he watched her stand. Courtney looked at the white plastic bag that contained the teddy bear, "I'll take this with me", she said as she picked it up. Duncan smirked, and was about to say something but he was afraid of Courtney's hormones. If he said one wrong thing she could either start crying, or throw a huge hissy fit, and rant about how he didn't respect her which could lead to crying. So, he kept his mouth shut. They smiled at each other then he watched as she went off to her class while he stayed where he was.

* * *

Lindsay had spent the whole morning, and part of the afternoon looking for Leshawna. She wasn't in her dorm room, and Lindsay didn't have her number so she couldn't call. She had tried asking around the campus but nobody could help her. Of course, it didn't help that she always asked the wrong name.

She stood near the giant fountain, and sighed in frustration. This was no easy task. She didn't know where to start in her search because she had no idea where Leshawna could be. The two didn't share any classes, and Lindsay didn't know her schedule.

Heather had told her since this was her idea that she should try convincing Leshawna to help them on her own. That meant she had to look for her by herself. The blond was on her own; no help, and no clues. Plus, with a campus as big as theirs it was like looking for a needle in a hay stack.

She scratched her head as she tried to think; where could Leshawna be? Lindsay didn't know any of her hangouts so there was no clue there. She tapped her head gently with her fist, she had to think. Evening if thinking wasn't her strongest suit she had to figure out where Leshawna was, and convince her to join the business.

After a few minutes of trying to figure out Leshawna's whereabouts Lindsay sighed in defeat. It was pointless. She wasn't going to find her, she couldn't even remember her name for crying out loud. This was why nobody counted on her for anything because she couldn't do anything right. Maybe what everybody said about her was true, she was nothing but a dumb blond. A dumb blond with a beautiful face to make up for her stupidity.

She sighed sadly to herself. She could no longer ignore it. She was as useless as everybody said she was, and her time on Total Drama proved it. She only got far in the first season because Heather carried her halfway there before betraying her.

She knew what people thought of her, she knew that they thought she was stupid. Even her own parents thought she wasn't too bright. Beth probably thought so too she was just too nice to not say anything.

As hard as she tried to be useful she always ended up screwing things up. So, she would stay out of the way, and let everybody else do the hard work. At first it didn't bother her but now that she was in college it was starting to get to her. She no longer wanted to be known as the dumb blond. She wanted people to think she was worth something, she wanted people to know that she could use her brain. Most importantly she wanted to remind everybody that she _did_ have a brain.

Lindsay clenched her hands into fist. She wasn't an airhead, and she wasn't dumb. She could do this.

She closed her eyes. Okay, she had think, it was the afternoon. What did students do in the afternoon. Some had classes others had activities but Leshawna, as far as Lindsey knew didn't play any sports, and she didn't belong to any clubs. What else did people do during the afternoon? Hangout in the common room, go to a bar, or club. Have lunch in the dining hall.

Lindsay opened her eyes, the dining hall, that's it. Leshawna was most likely in the dining hall. Lindsay smiled to herself then made her way to the campus dining hall in determination. She could very well be wrong but she could very well be right too.

* * *

Gwen smiled happily to herself as she made her way to Trent's dorm room. The two were supposed to have met up earlier but he was running so late so she decided to go check on him. She shook her head slightly, he was probably practicing on his guitar maybe working on a new song. It was funny how he could get so caught up in working on his music, and lose track of time.

She walked up to his door, and knocked. There was no answer. She raised an eyebrow in confusion before knocking again. She waited a few seconds, still nothing.

She started knocking on the door again until she was pounding on it. Something was wrong. He always answered the door, and if he was asleep he surly would have heard her pounding. She put her ear up against the door but she didn't hear any moving around.

She put her hand on the doorknob, and turned it. To her surprise it was unlocked. She pushed the door open slightly then peeked inside.

"Trent", she said quietly. She looked around the room until she saw him. He was sitting up against the bed with his face in his knees.

"In here", he mumbled in his knees. She smiled as she walked into the room. "There you are I was wondering where you were. Come on, there's a new movie playing at the movie theater. I think this one might actually be good", she said happily as she grabbed his hand. She tried to pull him but he wouldn't move.

Trent didn't look at her, "I don't wanna go", he mumbled in his knees. Gwen couldn't understand what he was saying, "What?" She asked not looking at him. She began tugging on his hand a little more.

"I said I don't wanna go", Trent said more loudly. Gwen finally looked at him, "Come on, you'll enjoy this one", she insisted. She tugged on his hand one more time. This time pulling on his whole arm.

Trent finally looked at her, "I said I don't wanna go", he snapped as he yanked his arm away. Gwen stood there completely studded for a moment. He had never snapped at her before.

"What's your deal?" She asked. Trent stood up, "Nothing, I would think me not showing up would tell you I'm not in the mood for hanging out. I don't wanna go to a movie, or anywhere for that matter. I just want to be left alone, okay? So, take a hint", he said angrily before sitting back down.

"Okay", Gwen said coldly before she turned around. She walked up to the door, and opened it. She took one more look at him; he was in the same position he was when she walked in. She didn't know what his problem was but obviously he had some issues to work out.

Trent held his knees up against his chest as he hid his face away from her. "Wait", he said loud enough for her to hear. Gwen had one foot out the door before she stopped. "What?" She asked angrily looking at him. "Don't go", he said not looking at her.

Gwen moved her foot back into the room then turned the rest of the way around. "Why?" She asked. She heard him breathe in some air sharply. "I don't wanna be alone", he said in his knees. It sounded like he was barley keeping it together. Almost like his voice was about to break.

She put her hands on her hips. "You just said you wanted to be alone now you want me to stay?" She asked. Trent nodded his head against his knees, "Yes", he said. Gwen scoffed, "Why should I stay if you're not even gonna look at me?" She asked. He didn't respond. So, Gwen rolled her eyes, and turned back around.

"Gwen, wait", he said. She turned back around. "If you're not gonna at least _look_ at me, and tell me what's going on then maybe I don't need to stay", she said angrily. Trent finally looked at her. Gwen saw that his eyes were bright pink, and that his face was stained with tears. "Please don't go", he whispered.

Gwen walked back to his side, and sat down. "What happened?" She asked. Trent looked at the floor, and rubbed his eyes. "My dad", he said as his voice finally broke. He started softly crying again, and put his face back on his knees.

Gwen moved a piece of his hair from his face so it wouldn't get caught in his knees. "Did you two have a fight?" She asked softly. Trent nodded then looked up. He sniffled a bit before he wiped his face.

"My parents called earlier to check up on me. They asked me about my grades, and I told them I was doing good in my classes. My dad asked me what classes I was taking, and when I told him I was taking a music class he got upset. He told me I was wasting my time. He said I should be focusing on a real career, not chasing some stupid dream of being a rock star. He kept telling me I tried at the music business, and failed even though I tried to tell him that happens sometimes. He thinks I should be trying to get a law degree, or get a career in accounting. He was like, 'Damnit Trent, stop wasting your time. You need to stop trying to be a rock star, and get a real career. Be a lawyer, or an accountant but stop this nonsense of being some rock star. Just stop wasting time', then he passed the phone back to my mom", Trent said.

"I'm sorry", Gwen said softly. Trent sniffed again as he wiped his face, "What if he's right?" He asked. "What'd you mean?" She asked. Trent looked at her as new tears ran down his face, "Like he said, I tried the music business, and I failed", he said sadly. "Yeah but that happens in the music business, like you said", she reminded him.

"Yeah but here I am with no band, and I'm not good enough to go solo. If I was, I would have done it after the Drama Brothers broke up but I didn't. Maybe because subconsciously I knew I'd never make it", he said.

"Don't think like that", Gwen said. "No, my dad's right. I need to stop making music", he said. "Trent, you not making music is like me not painting, or drawing. It's a part of who you are. If you stop that then you lose a part of yourself", she said.

Trent looked at her, "Would that be such a bad thing?" He asked honestly then he put the side of his head on knees. He started quietly sobbing again. Gwen put her arms around him, doing her best to comfort him. She put her head on his shoulder, and held him tightly as he sobbed.

* * *

Sadie, and Ezekiel were at a mini golf course playing mini golf. It was their first date as a couple, and so far things were going great. They had played a few rounds with Ezekiel winning a couple but Sadie was doing pretty good too. Neither were exactly experts though.

He watched as Sadie hit her ball. It went around the course, and up the hill like it was supposed to but ultimately ended up missing the hole by an inch. He chuckled as he watched her walk over to it. At first, he had been afraid that he would blow it, and that she would break up with him but things were going smoothly. Once he relaxed he was able to have fun, and enjoy the day with his girlfriend.

Girlfriend, he couldn't believe that Sadie was his girlfriend. He felt like the happiest guy in the world. His best friend was now his girlfriend, and he couldn't be happier.

"What are you chuckling at?" Sadie asked breaking him away from his thoughts. He hadn't even realized he was chuckling so loudly. He looked at her, she was leaning on her golf club while giving him a smile. Ezekiel smiled back, "I was chuckling at you", he said. Sadie continued to smiled, "At me?" She asked innocently. Ezekiel nodded, "Yeah. I can see why you keep missing your hole", he said.

Sadie raised an eyebrow at him, "How?" She asked. Ezekiel walked over to her, "You're hitting the ball too hard", he said once he got to her side. "So, I need to hit more gently?" She asked. Ezekiel nodded, "Yeah", he said. Sadie took his advice; she hit the ball a little more gently but it missed the hole again.

Sadie stomped her foot, "Shoot", she said with a huff. Ezekiel chuckle again, "Here let me help", he said. He put his arms around her, and aligned the ball with her golf club. Together they gently tapped the ball, and it went into the hole.

Sadie smiled as she looked up at Ezekiel. He smiled back at her. Neither said anything instead he leaned his head down, and the two kissed. Yeah, he really was the happiest guy in the world.

* * *

After Courtney had went to her class Duncan headed off to meet with the landlord. The apartment that he was looking at was only ten minutes away from the campus so he had got there a little bit earlier than he was supposed to. He got out of his car, and walked into one of the buildings.

He looked around. The building looked nice, it was clean, up to date. There was a long hallway with doors on both sides of the hall. He looked up, and saw some stairs that led to the top floor. He spotted some other stairs through the balcony, and if he had to guess that it was probably a four-story apartment.

He looked back at the apartment doors. He looked around until he saw the one he was looking for. He walked up to the door, and knocked.

A few seconds later a woman in a black dress suit opened the door. "Can I help you?" She asked. Duncan nodded, "Yeah, I'm Duncan. I'm here to meet with the landlord. I emailed this morning, and I got a reply back telling me to be here around 3:00pm", he explained.

The woman smiled at him, "Yes, I remember. I'm Kathrine, the landlord", she said. Duncan smiled back, "Okay", he said. Kathrine stepped outside, "So, you're in luck. We have a few vacant apartments left. I assume you go to Rivers University?" She asked. Duncan nodded, "Yeah", he confirmed. Kathrine smiled then started walking down the hall, "Dorm rooms too crowded for you?" She asked looking over her shoulder. Duncan shrugged as they came up to a door, "Not really but my girlfriend is pregnant", he said.

She looked at him again. "Congratulations", she said with a smile before opening up the door. Duncan nodded, "Thanks, so anyways we need a bigger place to stay because the university won't give us housing on campus", he finished explaining.

She nodded in understanding then they walked into the apartment. Duncan looked around, it was small but a little bigger than the dorm room. There was a living room, with a big window so they could look outside, and a small kitchen.

"So, it's a two bedroom, with a bathroom. There's a washer, and dryer in the basement. You'll need change if you want to use them. You have a kitchen, and a little open space right here in case you ever what to relax", she said gesturing to the living room.

"It's pretty small", Duncan commented. Kathrine nodded, "Well you have two bedrooms too", she said. Duncan shrugged, fair enough.

Duncan looked at her, "Can I take a look around?" He asked. Kathrine nodded, and Duncan went to go look at the bedrooms. They were slightly bigger than the living room, he figured he, and Courtney could have one room while the nursery could be in the other.

He hated that there was only one bathroom but other than that it seemed like a great place for them. Since it was only going to be three of them, they wouldn't need anything too big. He walked back out into the living room. "So, what'd you think?" She asked him. Duncan smiled, "I like it", he said.

Katrine smiled, "Okay then, first month's rent is $850", she said. "$850?" Duncan asked. Kathrine nodded, "Yeah", she said. Duncan rolled his eyes, he should have known there was a catch. Apartments that were this good, and only a few minutes away from a college campus usually had high rent. The worst part was he only had $1,000 in savings. They would only be good for the first month.

"Can I make a phone call real quick?" He asked. Katrine nodded, and Duncan stepped away. He called Courtney's cell phone. He waited a few seconds until she picked up. "Hello", Courtney said. Duncan smirked, "Hey Princess", he said over the phone. "Hey. Are you done looking at the apartment?" Courtney asked. "Yeah. It's a two bedroom one that would be great for us", Duncan explained.

"That sounds great", Courtney said. "Yeah but the rent is too high", Duncan said. "How much is it?" Courtney asked. "$850 a month", Duncan answered.

He heard her let out a frustrated sigh over the phone. "What are you gonna do?" She asked. Duncan rubbed the back of his head, "I'm gonna have to ask my parents for a loan. Just for the first few months until I can get a job", he explained.

Courtney sighed, "Okay", she said. "I'll see you when I get back to the campus. I love you", Duncan said. "I love you too", Courtney replied before hanging up.

Duncan put his phone back in his pocket, and walked back over to Katrine. "How long can you keep this apartment available?" He asked. "It's available until the next person wants it", she said. Duncan nodded then went back to his car.

He wasn't the type of guy to ask his parents for money. It was pathetic in his eyes. But now he had no choice. He didn't want to go crawling home, and beg his parents for money. But it was for his family, and he'd do anything he could to provide for them. Even going home, and asking for money. He started the car, and made his way his parents' house.

* * *

Lindsay walked to the dining hall. When she got inside she looked around for Leshawna. She happily smiled when saw her sitting at a table with Harold.

"Letisha", Lindsay called out although she was pretty sure that wasn't her name. Leshawna ignored her. She was too busy laughing at something Harold was saying.

Lindsay walked over to them. Harold stopped his conversation with Leshawna when he saw Lindsay walk over. "Hey Lindsay", Harold said.

"Hey Henry", Lindsay said with a smile. Harold narrowed his eyes, "It's Harold", he corrected. Lindsay hit herself in the head, she really needed to remember people's names. It was getting annoying, not just to the person but to herself. "I know I'm sorry but I really need to speak to Letisha", Lindsay said.

Leshawna raised an eyebrow, "It's Leshawna, and sure", she said. She gave Harold a kiss on the lips then followed Lindsay out to the hall. They stood by the door.

"You're dating Hen-I mean Harold again?" Lindsay asked surprised. Last, she'd heard was that the two were just really good friends. She really needed to catch up on what was new.

Leshawna nodded happily, "Yeah. We've been back together for awhile now. Anyways what'd you wanna talk to me about?" She asked. "Well…It's about me, and Heather", Lindsay said. Leshawna narrowed her eyes at her, "Is that girl causing you trouble again because if she is then maybe I need to have a talk with her", she said hitting her fist in her hand.

Lindsay held up her hands, "No, no, it's nothing like that. In fact, haven't you heard? Me, and her started a clothing business", she said. Leshawna dropped her hands, "Yeah Beth mentioned something about that to Gwen, and Gwen told me", she said.

Lindsay nodded, "Yeah well the business has been making a lot of money", she said. Leshawna folded her arms, "Let me guess, she makes you do all the work while she packs in most of the cash?" She asked. Lindsey shook her head, "Not at all. You see I design the clothes, and she does I think it's the finances, or something. Anyways we both make the clothes but that's not the problem", she explained.

"Then what is?" Leshawna questioned. Lindsay sighed, and explained their situation to her. "Anyways I was thinking since you knew a lot about this urban lifestyle thing then you'd know how to help us", Lindsay finished explaining.

Leshawna held up her hand, "Wait, wait, wait. Hold up, you want me to help you, and Heather with your business?" She asked. Lindsay nodded, "Yes", she said with a smile.

Leshawna put her hands on her hips, "Girl do you know who you're talking to?" She asked. Lindsay thought for a second, "You", she said carefully. "Do you remember how that bitch treated me? Treated you? Back on the Island? Throughout the whole show?" Leshawna asked angrily as she tried to remind Lindsay who her partner really was. Lindsay nodded, "Yes", she said.

"Yet you still work with her?" Leshawna asked. Lindsay shrugged, "She's a good partner, and I think you'd be a good one too. You know about this line of fashion more than anybody else we know, and I think you could really help us", she said.

"Well I can't help you guys. I'm sorry Lindsay, maybe you can get over how she treated you but I can't. No way will I ever be willing to work with that bitch. Not after the way she treated me, and my friends back on Total Drama", Leshawna said. She was about to turn away but Lindsay stopped her.

"She's not so bad", Lindsay said. Leshawna rolled her eyes, "Girl please, this is Heather we're talking about, she's all bad", she said. Lindsay nodded in understanding, "I know but she's changed a little. Like she's still a bitch but nothing we can't work with", she tried to explain.

Leshawna shook her head, "I'm sorry but no", she said. "But Leshawna if you help us you could make our business great. We could make a lot of money even more than what we already are making, and we're already making a lot", Lindsay said.

Leshawna smiled a little, she did like the sound that. Making all that money, being in charge of something. But then she remembered Heather, and how she'd have to work with her. It just wasn't worth it. "I still have to say no", Leshawna said looking at her. "Come on Leshawna please. Just think with your help on the urban wear, and all three of us working on the clothes we could make Total Designs even more popular than what it is. If that happens it'll be partially because of you", Lindsay said.

Leshawna thought about it again, "No", she said. She was about to walk away but was stopped by Lindsay again. "Please Leshawna", Lindsay begged.

"Girl what part of no do you not get?" Leshawna asked angrily. Lindsay looked at her confused, "There's another part of no?" She asked. Leshawna rolled her eyes, "What I mean is why do you keep begging me?" She asked with a frustrated sigh. "Well because we need you", Lindsay said.

Leshawna scoffed, "Heather doesn't need me, and she probably doesn't what my help. Am I right?" She asked. Lindsay nodded, "Yeah but she said if I could convince you then she'll be all for it", she said.

Leshawna sighed, "Lindsay even if I wanted to I know nothing about fashion", she told her. "I can teach you", Lindsay said quickly. "You can?" Leshawna asked with a raised eyebrow. Lindsay nodded, "Yeah. You already know about urban wear but I can teach you how to make the clothes. You draw your designs then I'll help you make them. It's not hard unless you can't draw", she said.

Leshawna looked her, "I can draw", she said with her hands on her hips. She wasn't as good as Gwen but she wasn't terrible. Anything she drew they'd be able to make out.

Lindsay smiled, "Then you'll be able to help us", she said. Leshawna sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time. For some reason, she was actually considering the offer, and she didn't know why. She had never been interested in fashion. She liked to look good but she was never one of those fashion nuts who was into the next thing. The way she dressed proved that. Yet she thought it would be pretty cool if she saw any design she made being worn by another person, and the more she thought about it the more she liked it. She smiled, a fashion designer, that could be a nice job, or maybe even a career. But she couldn't work with somebody who was going to disrespect her at every turn, if she agreed Heather would have to have an attitude adjustment.

"I'll work with you guys but if I do Heather will have to treat me like an equal partner, and not somebody who just works for her. That means she can't insult me because she thinks she's better than me, or else I'll quit", Leshawna said. Lindsay nodded, "Okay. She already treats me like an equal partner so she'll treat you like one too", she said. Leshawna folded her arms, "She better", she said.

"So, you're in?" Lindsay asked with a smile. Leshawna nodded, "Yeah I guess", she said. She better not regret this.

Lindsay squealed with delight as she hugged her, "Thank you", she said happily. "Okay girl, don't get too excited we still need to tell Heather", Leshawna said. Lindsay let go of her, "Don't worry Heather will be happy too, sort of. Speaking of which we should go tell her together", she said. Leshawna rolled her eyes, "Yeah we should", she said. She had a few things to say to her new business _partner_. After saying goodbye to Harold, and telling him she'd explain everything later she went with Lindsay to go see Heather. Her enemy, and soon to be business partner. She shook her head as they made their way across campus, wondering how all this was going to work out.

* * *

Ezekiel, and Sadie played a few more rounds of mini golf before they went back to the campus. They went to his dorm room, and sat down on the edge of his bed. Cody wasn't in there, so Ezekiel suspected he was probably running around with another girl. That was okay though because that meant he could have some alone time with his girlfriend.

Sadie smiled, "What are you so happy about?" She asked. Ezekiel looked at her, "That I'm with you", he said with a smile. Sadie giggled then gave him a kiss. He kissed her back. "I'm happy that I'm with you too", she said. The smile on Ezekiel's face grew when she said that.

"By the way I have some news", he said. "What?" She asked. "I got a job", he said proudly.

Sadie squealed in delight, "Are you serious, where?" She asked. "In the dining hall. I'm the new bus boy, and I'll be helping out in the kitchen too doing things like the dishes. I won't be cooking though", he said.

"When did you get the job?" She asked. "This morning", he answered simply. "They just gave it to you?" She asked. Ezekiel nodded, "Yeah. They needed an extra pair of hands, and I needed a job so I was their man", he said with a smile.

Sadie began to shift uncomfortably on the bed, "So, will you be okay…You know…Working around other people?" She asked carefully. She was worried about people giving him crap again. Even though nobody had messed with him in a long time she was still worried that it'd happen again.

Ezekiel smiled at her concern, "Don't worry about me. I'll be okay. Besides DJ works there as a cook so I'll have him to look out for me, not that I can't look out for myself", he said. He didn't think he needed anybody looking out for him though. Things had been great. Sure, he wasn't Mr. Popular but people weren't really afraid of him like they were at the start of the semester. He didn't feel like such a loner anymore either now that he had Sadie, DJ, Cody, Trent, and some of the people in his film class were cool too.

Sadie moved closer next to him, "So, does this mean we're going to be spending less time together?" She asked. Ezekiel smiled as he grabbed her chin, "Never. I'll always make time for you", he said then he kissed her. She kissed him back.

* * *

"I'm so glad you stopped by", Emily said as she led Duncan into the living room. He'd just arrived at his parents' house, and was greeted with open arms by his mother. His father, not so much.

"I am too", Duncan said as they sat down on the couch while Hank stood by with his arms crossed. Emily smiled at Duncan, he smiled back. "How's Courtney, and the baby?" Emily asked. "Good. We went to the doctor a few days ago, and the baby is healthy", he answered. He took out the ultrasound picture, and showed it to her.

Emily took the picture, and smiled. "You know I kept all the ultrasounds pictures of you, and your brothers from when I was pregnant with all of you. I put them in your baby books with all your baby pictures", Emily said as she looked at the picture.

Duncan smiled, as he thought of his brothers. He was the second oldest out the four. His older brother was older than him by four years. He didn't live at home anymore, and only came around once in a blue moon. Duncan's other two brothers, Joel, and Dolton, were the youngest. Joel was a year younger than Duncan, and Dolton was a year younger than Joel. Joel was senior, and Dolton was a junior in high school. They were barley at home which was why Duncan wasn't surprised that they weren't hanging around. They had their own lives, which was either playing sports, or hanging out with their friends, and once they both graduated from high school they would most likely apply to the police academy like almost everybody else in their family.

"So, why are you really here? Something tells me you didn't come all this way to show us pictures. What is it you want?" Hank asked as he walked over to the couch. Emily narrowed her eyes, "Hank", she said using a warning tone. Hank looked at her, "Come on Emily, we both know he's wants something", he said. Emily was about to say something else but Duncan stopped her.

He knew he couldn't avoid the question by using small talk. It was best to ask instead of being a coward. It seemed so simple yet so hard.

It wasn't his mother who he needed to convince, it was his father. His dad already hated the fact that he was going to be a father. There was doubt he was going to hate the fact that he was going to need a loan too.

Duncan looked at him, "I need a loan", he said simply. Hank let out a laugh, "I knew it", he exclaimed as he began walking around the room. Emily stood up, "Hank just hear him out", she said using the same warning tone as before. "Didn't I tell you this would happen?" Hank asked as he pointed at Duncan. "Just listen to what he has to say", Emily begged. Duncan spoke up, "It's not much. I found an apartment near the campus but the rent is too high. I only need to borrow the money until I can get a job", he said.

Hank looked at him, "When will that be?" He asked annoyed. Duncan sighed, "I really don't know but when I get one I'll pay you back", he said. Hank rolled his eyes, "Sure you will", he said sarcastically. Duncan started getting angry, he could feel his hand begin to shake so he grabbed his leg only to notice that his leg was shaking too.

Duncan took a deep breath as he tried to remain calm, "Dad I know I've screwed up in the past, and you have every reason not to trust me but I really need your help on this. Please, I don't have many options", he said. Hank narrowed his eyes, "You had an option, and you chose not to take it", he said coldly.

Duncan looked down at his lap. He ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to keep his breathing even. He took in a couple of deep breaths but it wasn't working. "Why can't you help me just this once?" Duncan asked as he finally looked at him. Emily turned to Hank, "It's only a loan for an apartment Hank. It really won't be that much", she said.

Hank looked at her, "He would won't pay us back Emily. Don't you see? This is what he does. It'll start out with us paying his rent while he, "looks," for a job pretty soon a couple of months turns into a year, and what will he be doing in that time? Sitting on his ass not even he taking care of his kid", he said.

Emily shook her head, "You don't know that", she said. "I know enough to know that he'll never pay us back", Hank said. Duncan looked at him, "Yes I will", he said desperately. Hank turned his head to look at him, "No you won't", he said convinced. "Dad, please", Duncan begged quietly. "No", Hank said harshly.

"Why can't you see that I'm trying to do the right thing?" Duncan asked as his voice slightly broke. "This isn't about doing the right thing. This is about you being in over your head which you are right now. You aren't ready to be a father, and the fact that you need a loan proves it", Hank said loudly.

Emily tightened her fist, "He's your son", she reminded Hank. "That doesn't mean I have to help him", Hank said. Emily looked at him, she couldn't believe he was refusing to help his son. Here Duncan was begging, something she knew her son hated doing, and all her husband could do was belittle him. "Then I will", Emily said with determination. Parents supported their kids, and helped them when they were in trouble. Maybe her husband had forgotten that but she didn't.

"No, you won't. You can support him all you want but I will not let you spend our hard earn money on him", Hank said. "Well somebody has to help him, and if you won't I will because he's trying to be a good father", Emily said. Hank scoffed, "Please Emily he's not going to be a good father. He's incapable of doing anything good", he said.

Duncan looked at him, "Why do you hate me so much?" He asked upset. Emily turned around to look at him, "He doesn't hate you", she said before Hank could answer. Duncan ignored her, "You really think I'm gonna be a horrible father?" He asked. His voice was no longer upset. Instead it was serious. He needed to know, his father's answer would finally tell Duncan what he really thought of him. A few seconds passed as he waited for his answer. Even his mother was silent. "Yes", Hank said finally.

Emily gasped, "He doesn't mean it", she said to Duncan. "The hell I don't", Hank said loudly. "How could you say that to him?" Emily asked with a raised voice. "It's the truth", Hank practically yell.

Duncan couldn't take it anymore, "If I'm gonna be such a terrible father then maybe it's because I had such shitty one myself", he said standing up. Hank stepped towards him, "How dare you", he said angrily. Duncan didn't back down, "YOU HAVEN'T EXACTLY BEEN A GOOD FATHER TO ME!" He shouted. "I'VE BEEN A BETTER FATHER TO YOU THAN YOU DESERVE!" Hank shouted as the two got in each other's faces. "ENOUGH!" Emily screamed as she got in between them.

Hank pointed at him, "How dare he raise his voice to me", he growled as Duncan sat back down on the couch. Duncan narrowed his eyes at him, "Forget you", he said in a low voice which only made Hank angrier. "Wipe that look off your face", Hank warned. Duncan stuck his middle finger at him.

"Didn't I tell you two that's enough?" Emily asked angrily. "Yeah that's what a good father does. Nice job son, teach your kid that being a disrespectful brat is ok", Hank said sarcastically as he ignored his wife.

Emily looked at the two of them, "Instead of talking down to him you should teach him how to be a good father", she said as she looked at Hank. Hank looked at her, "There's no teaching him. I'd only be wasting my time", he said.

Duncan angrily got off the couch again, "You think I need your help to be a good father? Well I don't. You don't wanna help me, that's okay, I don't need your help. I never have, and I never will", he told his father before walking towards the front door. Emily ran after him, "Duncan he didn't mean anything he said, he's just upset. This whole thing has everybody frustrated. Give me some time. I'll talk to him tonight, and see if I can change his mind", she told him as she put a hand on his shoulder.

Duncan gently shrugged her hand off, "Don't bother Ma, and don't worry about me. I'll be ok", he said softly. "Sweetie about what he said about how you're not gonna be good father don't believe that, and don't believe that he means that", Emily said.

Duncan looked at her, "I don't care if he believes that, or not. I'm done with him", he said. Emily could feel her heart break. She hated seeing her husband, and one of sons at odds with each other. "Please don't say that", Emily said. Duncan put up his hand, "Ma I mean it. If he wants a relationship with his grandchild he can have one but I'm done with him. If he loves me he has a funny way of showing it", he said before walking out the door.

* * *

Gwen, and Trent were still in his dorm room sitting on the floor. She didn't know how long they'd been sitting there but if she could guess then she'd say about two hours, and in that time neither had said anything. Sometimes Trent would be staring at the floor in sadness other times he would silently cry to himself. That would be the times that he'd hide his face in his knees so she couldn't see him.

It was a sad sight. Gwen didn't like seeing him like this, it broke her heart. She was used to him smiling, and being positive most of the time. What made the whole thing sadder was that Trent was thinking about giving up music.

She held onto him, not saying anything. If only there was some way to make him realize that he couldn't stop making music. She had to remind him why he loved it so much.

She got up, and went over to the other side of the room. Trent stayed where he was not paying her any attention. Instead he kept his face in his knees.

A few seconds later Gwen came back over holding his guitar. She stood in front of him as she held the it in her hands. It felt awkward as she held it, and she suspected she probably wasn't holding right, or at least not correctly. She'd never played the guitar before. She only knew how to play the drums which she considered much easier.

She strummed it with her hand, and a dull note came out. It sounded flat, and didn't carry much of a tune. She tried it again, and the same thing happened.

Trent looked at her after the second strum. He stared at her as she tried to position the guitar correctly. He couldn't lie, it looked pretty pathetic. It reminded him of the time when he first took lessons.

He smiled at the memory. He was ten years old when he had asked his parents for guitar lessons. He remembered how he had begged his father for weeks to let him take lessons, and after asking for what had probably been the hundredth time his father had finally given in.

The first day of his lesson he tried playing a note, and it came out terrible. The whole lesson he kept making mistakes. He remembered he had been so disappointed, and upset. He'd been ready to give up after that but his music teacher encouraged him to keep trying, and so he did. He got better, and before he knew it he was able to play some of his favorites songs. By age 14 he had written his first song all by himself.

Learning to play had been one of the greatest decisions he had ever made, and he was glad he had stunk with it. He watched as Gwen tried strumming the guitar. He smiled as more tears ran down his face.

Gwen looked at him, and saw his tears. But these tears weren't tears of saddest instead they were of happiness. She smiled as she gave the guitar one more strum.

Trent stood up as he wiped his eyes. He walked over to her, and got behind her. He helped her position the guitar a little more correctly then put his hand over hers. Together they strummed the guitar, and this time a more beautiful sound formed.

This, this was why he loved music. He loved playing his guitar, and making his own songs. He loved being able to strum at his chords until he thought of a good tune for a new song. Then grabbing a sheet of paper, and adding some lyrics to go with it. He'd almost forgotten all of that until Gwen reminded him by trying to play the guitar herself.

Trent looked at her, "Thank you Gwen", he said softly. Gwen looked at him, "You're welcome", she said. They smiled at each other then they went back to strumming at the chords.

* * *

Ezekiel, and Sadie were still in his dorm room. They were sitting on the edge of his bed talking about finals before the conversation changed. Sadie looked at him, "You know Christmas break will be here before you know it. What're your plans going to be?" She asked with a smile. Ezekiel thought about it, "I guess I'll be staying here", he said before looking at her.

"All by yourself?" She asked. Ezekiel shrugged, "I have nowhere else to go", he said simply. "You could always go home", Sadie reminded him.

"I don't think I'd be welcomed there", he said as he got off the bed. Sadie stood up too, "Why? Is it because of you father?" She asked. Ezekiel turned around to look at her, "Yeah", he said.

She walked over to him. "Have you spoken to him at all since you came back?" She asked concerned. Ezekiel shook his head, "No", he said. "What about your mother?" She asked. "She listens to my dad. If he says not to talk to me she won't", he explained.

Sadie looked at him, "I really think you should try reaching out to him", she said. "Even if I did call he wouldn't answer", he said. There was no doubt in his mind that his father would hang up on him the moment he answered. His mother might be willing to talk to him but that was because she was more forgiving than his father.

They sat back down on the bed. Sadie put her hand on his shoulder, "I don't want to leave here at the end of the semester knowing you'll be here alone. It wouldn't feel right", she said. She didn't think she'd be able to enjoy her vacation knowing Ezekiel was spending it alone. She supposed she could ask her parents if she could invite him over to their house but they probably wouldn't allow it. She didn't think they'd be comfortable allowing their daughter's boyfriend to be under the same roof as her all break long. Where anything could happen.

Ezekiel gave her a small smile, "I'll be okay. Besides I'm used to being alone", he said. "But now you have friends, and a girlfriend who care about you. Do you think maybe DJ, or Trent would be able to invite you over to their places?" She asked. Ezekiel looked away, "I don't wanna bother them with my problems", he said.

"What will you do if you stay here by yourself?" She asked. Ezekiel looked back at her, "Study, maybe film some things until the start of the next semester. Besides it's not like I'll be the only person here I'm sure a few other students will be staying too", he said.

"Okay what about during summer break? What will you do then?" She asked. The campus closed all dorms during the summer. That was three months of nowhere to go if he didn't find somewhere to live.

"I'll think of something", he said. Sadie folded her arms, "Like what?" She asked. Ezekiel shrugged, "Maybe I can save up enough money to buy my own place", he said.

Sadie gave him a skeptical look, "I'm not sure you'll save up enough money by the end of the year working in the dining hall", she said. "Then I'll do over time", he said. "What about your school work?" She asked. "I can get it done", he said as he got off his bed.

"Ezekiel", she scolded. "Look I just don't wanna go home", he snapped. Sadie fell silent, and for awhile there were no words exchanged between the two.

"Well you have to go somewhere", she said as she got off the bed too. "I don't wanna go back there. All my life I dreamed of getting off that farm, and I finally have", he told her. Sadie walked over to him, "I know you hate it there but for the time being it's your only place to go. I mean a part of you has to miss your parents", she said.

Ezekiel smiled a little, "I do miss my mom", he said. "What about your dad?" She asked. Ezekiel frowned, "We were never close", he said as he turned away from her.

Sadie made him look at her, "I get that you two haven't had the best of relationships, and he was hard on you while you were growing up but I refuse to believe he doesn't care if you two never speak again", she said. "You don't get it Sadie, I don't want to speak to him. This goes beyond him turning me away when I tried go back, he kept me on that stupid farm away from other people, public school, basically anything to do with a normal life. Why? Because he wanted me to work on that stupid farm. He never asked me what I wanted to do with my life because he didn't care. You have no idea what it's like to live in isolation, where your only freedom is a trip to town every few weeks. Where your only interaction with other people are neighbors who live a few miles down the road, and cousins who visit at the start of summer only to leave before the start of fall. It's a living hell. I was so lonely growing up, and it's all because of him", Ezekiel said as tears formed in his eyes.

"Then tell him how you feel, call him", Sadie said. Ezekiel shook his head, "I don't wanna speak to him", he said. He sat back down on the bed, and stared at the wall.

Sadie sat down next to him. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Ezekiel I'm not gonna pretend that I know what it's like because I don't but holding in all this anger isn't good for you. Don't keep it all built up only for you to end up hating him 10 years from now", she said.

Ezekiel looked at her, "What if he doesn't answer?" He asked. Sadie smiled, "Then call again tomorrow", she said. Ezekiel nodded, and got out his cell phone. He dialed his old house number, and waited for somebody to pick up.

Sadie smiled as she watched him wait on phone. Then she carefully got off the bed, and walked out the door. He needed to be alone while he talked to his father. She was sure he'd tell her how it went later, when he was ready.

Ezekiel listened to the phone ring a few more times before somebody picked up. "Hello", his father answered. "H-hey dad", Ezekiel said as he stammered a little. This had been the first time he had talked to his dad since he had slammed the door in his face, and told him he was on his own.

"Ezekiel?" Mr. Roy asked just to be sure it was really his son. "Yeah, it's me, dad", Ezekiel said. "What do you want?" Mr. Roy asked. "Nothing I just wanted to talk", Ezekiel said quietly.

"About what?" Mr. Roy asked. "Us", Ezekiel answered. Mr. Roy was confused, "What do you mean?" He asked. Ezekiel sighed, "Why'd you do it dad?" He asked trying to get to the point. "Do what? I didn't do anything to you. I kicked you out because you needed to see how hard it was out there", Mr. Roy said.

"No dad to be honest I don't care about that. I need to know why you kept me sheltered my whole life", he said. "I never sheltered you", Mr. Roy said.

"Yes, you did dad. You kept me on that farm my whole life. I never went to a normal school, I had limited interactions with people, it was always work with you", he said. "Look Ezekiel the nearest school was halfway across town, and everybody pretty much home schooled their kids in our area. I wasn't going to send you to a regular school just so you could say you went to one. It would have been harder on me, and your mother if we had. We did what was best", Mr. Roy explained.

Ezekiel tried to keep himself from crying. If he did cry then his father would definitely hang up on him. He had to keep it together.

"I sometimes felt like you cared more about that stupid farm than me", Ezekiel said as his voice broke slightly. Mr. Roy sighed over the phone, "That farm has been in my family for generations, you know that. I tried to show you how to the work the land so that when I gave it to you, you'd know how to take care of it. I did it all for you son", he said.

"I feel like you did it for yourself. Dad I wasn't happy living in isolation", he said. "You weren't in isolation you had me, your mom, and your cousins", he said. "You guys weren't enough though. I needed more why do you think I signed up for Total Drama?" He asked. Mr. Roy scoffed, "Yeah, and look what happened. Son you weren't yourself after that show", he said. "Yeah well that's life dad. Things happen some good, and some bad. You can't lock me up to protect me from the big, bad, world, and say you're doing it for my own good. I was all better when you bought me home from the hospital but you were so afraid of a relapse that you were willing to keep me on that farm for the rest of my life", he said.

Mr. Roy sighed, "I'm sorry if you felt trap before, and after that incident", he told him. "That's okay I'm sorry I up, and left the way I did but I'm not sorry I came here", he said to him. "How are you doing? With that whole not going into that other state?" Mr. Roy asked carefully. "I'm doing good some of my friends from the show are keeping a close eye on me but I'm not slipping back", he said. "Good, look I gotta go it was nice talking to you son", Mr. Roy said. Ezekiel smiled, "You too dad", he said. Mr. Roy hung up, and Ezekiel just sat on his bed. That wasn't so bad.

* * *

Lindsay arrived at her, and Heather's dorm room with Leshawna. She opened the door, and found Heather sitting on her bed looking at her phone. She looked up when she heard them come in.

Lindsay smiled, "Heather guess what? I got Leshawna to help us", she said proudly. Heather looked at them, "Seriously?" She asked. Lindsey nodded, "Yeah", she said.

Heather stared at Leshawna, and the two gave each other a look. "I can't believe you actually did it", Heather grumbled at Lindsay as she continued her stare down with Leshawna. Lindsey smiled, "Me neither", she said completely oblivious to the glances the two women were having.

"Just because I'm gonna be working with you doesn't me I forgive you for how you treated me back on the island", Leshawna said to her. Heather scoffed as she folded her arms, "As if I care", she said rolling her eyes. "I don't care if you don't but I expect to be treated like an equal partner in this business, or else we're gonna have some problems", Leshawna said. Heather scoffed again, "Yeah sure I'll treat you like an equal partner", she said with hint of sarcasm but she did mean it. She hated Leshawna but she wasn't stupid. She wasn't gonna drive her off. She knew nothing about designing urban wear, and neither did Lindsey. Leshawna was the only person she knew who had an idea about that type of clothing, and as much Heather hated her she did need her.

Heather explained how she would sometimes have to work weekends, and late nights which Leshawna agreed to. She then watched as Leshawna looked at Lindsey, and whispered something in the blonde's ear. Heather looked at them, "What did she say?" She asked when Leshawna was done whispering. Lindsey looked at her, "Leshawna has a few demands before she begins working with us", she said.

"Like what?" Heather asked. Leshawna looked at her, "I wanna help with the finances, and management", she said. "What? No way that's my job", Heather snapped. "I'm not gonna let you cheat me out of my fair share", Leshawna said.

"You don't know anything about management", Heather accused. "Shows what you know, I happen to be pretty good with money", Leshawna said. "It's takes a lot more than just knowing about money", Heather said. "Then I'll take a class on finances, and management", Leshawna said. If she had to add an economics class, and a fashion class to her schedule then she would. Anything to keep Heather from trying to take a portion from her cut of the money.

Heather mumbled something under her breath as she thought about it. She sighed in defeat as she looked at the floor. "Okay", Heather said. Leshawna smiled, "Good", she said. Lindsay squealed as she pulled the two girls into a hug, "This is going to be so much fun working with you two", she said. Heather, and Leshawna just glared at each other as Lindsay hugged them both.

* * *

Courtney was in her dorm room by herself. Bridgette was off with Geoff somewhere so Courtney was spending her alone time getting some work done. She sat at her desk working on her next paper which was due by the end of the semester.

She heard somebody come into the room. She turned around, and saw Duncan standing by the door. As she looked at him she noticed that his eyes were red.

Worried she walked over to him, wondering what had made him so upset. "Are you ok?" She asked. Duncan shook his head, "No", he said as his voice broke.

"What happened?" She asked. Duncan told her what happened. "My dad doesn't think I'll be a good father that's why he won't give me a loan", he finished. Tears ran down his face, and she pulled him in for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her as he tried to stop crying.

After a few minutes, he pulled away. He turned his head to the floor so Courtney couldn't see his face in case he started crying again. He had to stay strong, for them, for her, for the baby, for their family. Courtney made him look at her, "Don't listen to him. You're going to be a great father, okay? We don't need a loan from him we'll think of something else", she said. Duncan nodded sadly then hugged her again.

 **A/N- Well there's chapter 24. Did you like it? This was hardest chapter for me to write. But I got it done. So, I know it seems like almost everybody in this chapter had daddy issues except Heather, Lindsay, and Leshawna. I don't why, it just came out that way. But if you wanna rank whose father is the worst, or harshest feel free to do so. So, we're still in the first semester, I know, this is long but in a few more chapters I should have this in the second semester so bare, with me on this. Mr. Know It All by Kelly Clarkson.**


	25. What About Now

**A/N- Hey guys here's chapter 25 of my story Total Drama College Life. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

 **Chapter Summary- Knowing she can't raise a baby in her dorm room Courtney thinks about an offer her mother makes her. Bridgette seeks advices on what to do with Geoff. Beth thinks about breaking things off with Cody. Heather, and her family learn some bad news.**

Courtney woke up in her dorm room. She looked over at her clock, it was 7:30am. Without lifting her head, she looked around the room slowly. It was so small.

She sighed sadly. She couldn't raise a baby in this room. Not only was it too small but the late-night crying would surely be a disturbance to everyone, especially Bridgette. Courtney looked over at her still sleeping friend, she didn't deserve to be woken up in the middle of the night by a baby.

She heard phone ding on the desk. She picked it up, and saw a text message from her mom. **Maria: Can we meet for lunch later?** Courtney raised her eyebrow at the text message. It wasn't like her mother to make a lunch date on such short notice. She usually scheduled days in advance.

Courtney wondered what she could want. Maybe she had something important to tell her, or maybe she just wanted to check up on her. **Courtney: Yeah, there's a place here on campus. Maria: Okay, text me where it is later, and I'll meet you there around noon.** Courtney put her phone back on the desk. She yawned, and stretched her arms. She still felt tired but after looking at her clock again she realized she had to get going. She had a class at 8:00am, and she doubted her professor was going to let her being tardy slide all because she was pregnant.

She slowly got out of her bed, and started getting ready for the day. She took a quick ten-minute shower then got dressed. She walked out of the bathroom, and found Bridgette waiting for her. "Need a ride?" Bridgette asked as she jiggled her keys in front of her face. Courtney shook her head, "No", she answered as she grabbed her bag.

Bridgette looked at her, "You're not gonna make it on foot", she said. Courtney looked at the time on her cell phone, she still had ten minutes before her class started. "I can make it", Courtney said in a low determined voice.

"You shouldn't be trying to walk to class in your condition. You're pregnant, remember?" Bridgette asked. Courtney looked at her, "Yeah, I do, and I don't need you reminding me", she snapped.

She turned to go out the door when she felt a wave of nausea hit her. She groaned then ran over to the trash bin that was in the corner of the room, despite the bathroom being right next to it, and vomited. Morning sickness was a bitch.

Bridgette watched as she leaned over the trash bin, "Now will you take that ride?" She asked. Courtney nodded her head as she continued leaning over the trash bin, "Yeah", she said with a defeated sigh. Bridgette smiled as Courtney stood up. She watched her grab her bag then they walked out the door.

* * *

Beth was getting ready for class when Izzy walked out of the shower wrapped in a bath towel. "Hey", Izzy said with a smile as she walked over to her bed. Beth looked at her, "Hey", she said. She couldn't help but note that this was one of the few times that she had woken up, and Izzy was still in the room. Usually Izzy spent the night with Owen, and when she did sleep in the dorm room she was gone by morning. There were times when Beth had forgotten she even had a roommate.

Beth finished getting dressed then she got her stuff together. Izzy was already dressed, and sitting on her bed. "So, I heard you're dating Cody", Izzy said as she gave her a sly smile. Beth looked at her, "Well we're not really dating", she said as she grabbed her books.

"Yeah but you two have been going out, and stuff", Izzy said. "But we're not exclusive, or anything", Beth said. Izzy smiled, "Do you have fun with him?" She asked. Beth smiled as she went to go get her jacket, "I do, we have some real fun together. He's sweet, funny, and handsome but then again I thought he was handsome before like back when we were on Total Drama", she said.

Izzy's smile grew on her face, "Wow you're really starting to like him, aren't you?" She asked. Beth grabbed her jacket from the hook on the door, "Yeah I am", she said. "So, what's stopping you two from becoming exclusive? Claim him, claim him now", Izzy said as she bounced excitedly on her bed. Beth looked at her, "He's not a dog Izzy", she said. Izzy rolled her eyes, "Not from what I'm hearing", she said with a smile.

Beth shook her head, "No he's not like that. Like he sleeps around but it's not like he cheats on anybody. Just like with me, he's not exclusive with anybody", she said. "Which is a good reason why you should claim him now. Take him before some other girl manages to. What's stopping you?" Izzy asked. Beth looked at her, "Me, I don't think he likes me back at least not the way I'm starting to like him", she said.

Izzy shook her head, "No way, he likes you", she said. "Yeah but not as his girlfriend. Honestly, I think we're better suited as friends", Beth said. She figured that's what they were better as. They weren't a real couple, and they didn't act like one. They acted more like two friends who were supposed to be dating. She wanted it to go further but she wasn't sure Cody was interested, he didn't act like it.

"So, you want to break things off with him?" Izzy asked. Beth walked over to the door, "Yeah", she said. At first Izzy stared at her with her mouth gaping open before slamming her hands on the bed. "What? You can't do that", Izzy said. Beth looked at her, she hadn't expected Izzy to care if she dated Cody, or not. "Izzy, it's not like we were serious", Beth said.

Izzy slammed her hands on the bed again, "Yeah but you can't just breakup with him", she said. "If you can call it that", Beth said. Considering the fact that they weren't even exclusive Beth wasn't even sure if they counted as a couple. "I do call it that", Izzy said.

"Izzy, nothing was ever going to come of this relationship", Beth said. Izzy sighed in frustration, "But you two could be so good together. Think of the cool couple names you could come up with when you put your names together. Like Ceth, or Body. I like Body better but Ceth sounds cool too", she said pretty soon she rambling about which couple name was better. "How about plain old Beth, and Cody?" Beth asked. Izzy shook her as she smiled, "Nope I like Body better", she insisted.

Beth just shook her head, it was pointless trying to get Izzy to understand. For some reason her mind was stuck on wanting to them to be a couple. "Izzy me, and Cody on better off as friends. By the end of today that's exactly what we're going to go back to being", she said.

Izzy shook her head again, "I don't believe that. You two are meant to be", she said. Beth put on her jacket, "Bye Izzy", she said as she walked out the door.

* * *

"I'M TELLING YOU IT LOOKS LIKE CRAP!" Heather yelled as she tossed a garment on the floor. Leshawna picked it up, "GIRL WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! THIS LOOKS GOOD! MORE THAN GOOD! YOU COULD'NT HAVE DONE A BETTER JOB YOURSELF!" She yelled back. They started yelling back, and forth.

Lindsay sat at her workstation. She sighed as she watched the scene unfold before her. This was one of the many times Heather, and Leshawna had clashed since Leshawna had started working with them a week ago. When they got like this Lindsay usually found herself acting as the peacekeeper between the two.

She looked at her clock, it was 10:00am, Heather, and Leshawna usually clashed around this time. If they were still arguing by noon then Lindsay would suggest that they get some lunch, or a late breakfast so everybody could calm down. Since Leshawna had only been working with them for a short time she was still learning the ropes but with Lindsay's help they had managed to get the sketches for their urban wear done. They hadn't posted them yet but they did let their customers know that their urban wear division would be starting soon.

Lindsay continued to watch Heather, and Leshawna's argument. It wasn't too bad compare to what she thought she would have to deal with, the work was still getting done, and the only times the two argued was when they were doing finances. Heather just didn't like somebody stepping into her territory. But Leshawna was pretty good at managing money, something Heather wouldn't admit which led to their fights. However, this morning they were arguing about something different. Leshawna had sewn together her first dress, and Heather kept insisting that she had done it wrong.

Heather threw the dress on the floor, "Do it over", she said. Leshawna growled, she picked up the dress, and threw it at Heather's back as she was walking away. "You do it", Leshawna said.

Heather slowly turned back around, her face seething red as she clenched her fists tightly. "You did not just throw this at me", Heather said as she picked up the dress. Leshawna folded her arms as she smirked at her, "I did", she challenged.

Heather growled, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" She shouted at her. "I'M SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR PARTNER! NOT YOUR SERVANT WHO YOU TREAT LIKE CRAP!" Leshawna shouted back. They started arguing again. Lindsay sighed again.

Leshawna threw the dress back Heather, and she returned it with fire. It landed on Leshawna's face. "I SAID DO IT OVER!" Heather shouted. Leshawna pulled the dress off her eyes, "IF YOU THINK YOU CAN DO A BETTER JOB THEN DO IT!" She shouted. She threw the dress on the ground, and stomped on it.

Heather stared at her in disbelief, "PICK IT UP! PICK IT UP AND DO IT OVER RIGHT NOW!" She shouted as she gestured to the dress on the floor. Leshawna ignored her, and stepped on it again for good measure. Heather screamed, and marched over to her. Leshawna was ready for her, "You wanna go? Then come on. I've been wanting to do this for a long time", she said.

Heather had her hands balled into fists, "Then, come on you ghetto piece of trash", she said as put them up. Leshawna narrowed her eyes, "Bring it", she said as she pounded her fist into her hand. They started circling each other. "Not gonna take out your weave first?" Heather mocked. Leshawna scoffed, "Bitch this is my real hair unlike yours", she said as she referred to the time Heather was bald on the show.

"This _is_ my real hair", Heather snapped. "Not for long", Leshawna said as she lunged for Heather's head. Lindsay got up from her chair, "Guys stop", she said as ran in between them. Heather, and Leshawna stopped circling around each other. Lindsay held her arms out so that there was a lengthy space between them.

Heather tried to find a way around her, "Out of the way Lindsay", she said. Lindsay shook her head, "No, now I'm sure we can solve this whole thing by talking it out. Now Leshawna I get that the dress looked good but good isn't good enough in this business. We have to make sure that every measurement is right, and that there isn't a stitch out of place when we sell our clothes to our customers understand?" Lindsay asked as she looked at Leshawna. "Yeah", Leshawna muttered.

Lindsay turned her attention to Heather, "Now Heather Leshawna is still learning. You have to understand that she may not get it right the first couple of times. You have to be patient. So, next time if you see something wrong with a piece of clothing that she put together then you politely, and calmly point it out to her. Explain the mistake in a nicer way, and help her. If she gets it right congratulate her like a good business partner, understand?" She asked. "I guess", Heather muttered.

Lindsay smiled, "Now see was that so hard?" She asked. "No", Heather muttered. "No, it wasn't it", Leshawna said. Lindsay clapped her hands together as she smiled, "Okay, now both of you say you're sorry", she said. Heather had her arms folded, "What? No way", she said as she turned her head away. "I won't apologize if she won't", Leshawna said in an equal manner.

"Guys", Lindsay said in a warning tone. Heather sighed in defeat as she looked at Leshawna, "Sorry", she muttered. Lindsay looked at Leshawna, "Leshawna", she said. Leshawna looked at Heather, "Sorry", she muttered back. "There, now hug", Lindsay said. Heather looked at her, "Now I'm not doing that", she said. "Me neither, I won't go that far", Leshawna said. "Okay, okay, okay, how about this then? Heather, you, and Leshawna pick up that dress then go over the details together. If it's wrong, fix it, if not iron it out then pack it in a box for shipping", Lindsay said. Heather nodded her head, "Okay", she said as she picked up the dress. She walked over to her workstation as Leshawna followed her. Lindsay smiled, she deserved a pat on the back.

* * *

Courtney arrived back in her dorm room, and looked at her clock on the desk. It was 11:30am, she had half an hour until she met her mother for lunch. That's if she could keep anything down. She had run out of class in the middle of a lecture because felt the urge to throw up. It was embarrassing.

She sat down in the chair at the desk. Bridgette looked at her from her bed, "Morning sickness?" She asked. Courtney nodded as she rubbed her forehead, "I don't think I'm gonna make it the rest of the day", she said weakly. Bridgette smiled, "Don't be so dramatic", she said.

"I'm serious Bridgette", Courtney said. "You just need to eat something", Bridgette said as she tossed her a sandwich wrapped in plastic. Courtney threw it back on the bed, "I can't", she said trying not to vomit. Even the site of food was enough to make her sick again.

"You'll be hungry later", Bridgette warned. "I'll let you know when that happens", Courtney mumbled. Bridgette sat crossed legged on her bed, "So, what're you gonna do? Lay in bed for the rest of the day?" She asked. Courtney shook her head, "No I gotta meet my mom soon for lunch", she said.

Bridgette raised an eyebrow, "Your mom?" She asked. She thought it was odd that Courtney's mother was meeting her for lunch on a weekday. From what she's heard the woman was almost always super busy, even on her days off. To wanna meet for lunch, on what she suspected to be short notice, was unlike the woman she'd heard of.

Courtney nodded her head, "Yeah", she said weakly. "So, what do you think she wants to talk about?" Bridgette asked. "I don't know. She probably just wants to check on me, and the baby. See how I'm doing", Courtney said.

She walked over to her bed. Bridgette watched her, "Maybe you should reschedule", she suggested. Courtney shook her head, "No I'll go now. That way if it's something important we can talk about it now, and not later", she said as she stood over her bed.

She yawned as she pulled back her cover. "Wake me up before noon", Courtney said sleepily before laying down. Bridgette looked at her phone, "That's only twenty minutes from now", she said as she looked at her. "I know, that's all I need", Courtney said before falling asleep. Bridgette shook her head then watched the clock.

* * *

Beth was sitting in her Computer 101 class working on an assignment. Her professor was having them put together a power point which was pretty basic since she had to do them in high school for assignments all the time. Most of the assignments they did were basic. When their professor wasn't lecturing them on the ins, and outs of a computer he was sitting at his desk while they worked on an assignment that he had assigned to them.

She watched as he sat in his chair, with his feet on the desk, reading a magazine. She shook her head then looked around the room at all the other students. She didn't doubt for one minute that most of them were surfing the internet she even saw a few students with headphones in their ears. She looked back at her computer, and went back to working.

She was finishing her power point when she got a text message. She looked at her phone, and saw that it was from Cody. **Cody: Hey.** Beth smiled as she typed her reply. **Beth: Hey. Cody: Can you meet me outside the boys' dorm?** Beth raised an eyebrow at his request. She typed her reply. **Beth: I'm in class right now. Cody:** **Then sneak out. It's not that hard.** Beth looked at her professor. He was still sitting at his desk oblivious to the world around him. Beth looked back at her phone. **Beth: Okay I'll meet you in five**. **Cody: I'll see you then.** Beth looked at her computer, and saved her work. She would finish it that night before bed. Most people usually did that if they didn't finish before the end of class, or if they just didn't work on it at all.

After her work was saved she looked around the room to make sure nobody was watching. All the other students were either playing games, or listening to music. Beth picked up her bag, and got up from her chair then slowly proceeded to walk backwards to the door. Once she was sure nobody was watching she turned around, and walked outside the classroom.

* * *

After her short nap Courtney went to meet her mother for lunch. She arrived at the burger joint that she said she'd meet her mother at, and found her waiting for her at a table outside. Courtney sat down. She was happy to see that her mother had already ordered an order of burger, and fries for her.

"I thought you might be hungry", Maria said. "Starving", Courtney said as she picked up fry. She started digging in. She was surprised at how hungry she was despite the fact that it wasn't that long ago that she wanted to throw up at the site of food. Being pregnant was confusing.

Maria looked at her, "How have you been?" She asked. Courtney took a bite of a fry, "Good", she said before she put the rest in her mouth. "So, I heard you, and Duncan are back together", Maria said. Courtney stopped eating, "You saw the video?" She asked. Maria nodded her head, "Yeah, I saw the video so did your father, and his colleagues. Next time you should warn us before you announced to world via Facebook that your pregnant. Your father didn't like it when one of his colleagues called him grandpa at work the morning after the video with viral", she said.

Courtney shook her head in disapproval, _Dad_ , she thought to herself. "I'm sorry about that. How bad was it?" Courtney asked. "It took all his self-control not to punch the guy out", Maria said.

Courtney sighed, "I'm sorry", she said again. This couldn't have been easy on them. They were both respectable people with respectable jobs. Now they had to deal with their colleagues, and friends knowing their eighteen-year-old daughter was pregnant. She ran her fingers through her hair, she was turning out to be such an embarrassment. She had gotten pregnant, in her first year of college no less, during the first semester, and her boyfriend who was the father of the baby was jobless.

"It's ok, don't worry about me, or your father. We can handle the questions, and the _stares_ ", Maria said as her gazed shifted off to the side. "Next time I'll tell you when I post news", Courtney said.

Maria looked at her, "Well we weren't shocked about the pregnancy, we already knew about that, we were more shocked about the news of you, and Duncan. Did you have to get back together with him?" She asked. Courtney narrowed her eyes at her, "Yes mom, I love him", she said.

Maria rubbed her forehead as she groaned, "Don't say that", she said. "But I do", Courtney protested. "But he's just so…you know what never mind. How's the baby?" Maria asked changing the subject. Courtney smiled, "Good, my OB-GYN said everything's good", she said. Maria nodded, "Okay, that's good. I actually wanted to talk to you about your plans for the baby", she said.

Courtney's smile faded, and was replaced with a grimace. She should have known that this wasn't a social call. "I thought you had made peace with this?" Courtney asked as she threw a fry back on her plate. She was about to stand up but Maria stopped her. "I have", Maria said as she grabbed Courtney's arm.

"Then why are you still trying to talk me out of keeping my baby?" Courtney asked as she sat back down. "I'm not, I was going to tell you Emily called me, and told me what happened with Duncan. She said he asked Hank for a loan, for an apartment but he turned him down", Maria said.

"Yeah", Courtney said. "I was going to tell you how I think I can make this situation better on everybody", Maria said. Courtney folded her arms, "How?" She asked. "Me, and your father talked it over. We think you should move back home", Maria said.

Courtney felt her mouth fall open, and her arms slump over her knees under the table after they unfolded. All of a sudden, she felt like she wanted to cry. She tried to keep herself together as she tried to speak. "Why?" Courtney asked. She could hear her voice crack.

"It's not too far from the campus, the baby won't be cramped up in a dorm room, and we can all help when it's born", Maria said. Courtney sniffled, "But mom I don't wanna move back home. Don't you see? I'm finally on my own, I'm going to school, and I have friends here. I can't go back to living with my parents", she said.

Maria reached a crossed the table, Courtney grabbed her hand as she silently cried. "Sweetie I know you want to live on your own but you have think about your baby", Maria said. "I know mom but I don't wanna leave. I have Duncan", Courtney cried as she hid her face on her hand.

A scowl crossed Maria's face at the mention of Duncan's name. "Yeah, he has no job, and you two still don't have a place of your own", Maria said. Courtney looked at her, "I know but he's trying", she cried. "That's not good enough at the moment. You can't wait around for him to find a place", Maria said.

Courtney nodded as she went back to crying in her hand, "I know mom", she cried. Maria looked at her. It broke her heart to see her daughter cry. No mother wants that.

"Just think about it", Maria said. Courtney nodded, "I will", she said. Maria squeeze her hand. Courtney wiped her eyes as they stood up. "There's nothing wrong with moving back home if you have to Courtney", Maria said. Courtney nodded again as she looked at her. She wiped her eyes one more time before she gave her mom a hug.

* * *

Bridgette, and Geoff were in the library. Geoff needed help on a history exam, and Bridgette was quizzing him by asking him questions that she was sure would be on his exam. "I don't know", Geoff said after he was asked a question.

Bridgette put down the textbook, "Come on Geoff, you have to get this right. Did you even read your history book last night?" She asked. "Yes", Geoff sighed. "Then what's the answer?" She asked. "I don't know", Geoff said with frustration.

Bridgette put the textbook on the table. She rubbed her forehand as she sighed. At first, she didn't think she should tutor Geoff but now she was glad that she had. No other person was going to put up with him. They weren't going to take the time to help him when he wasn't understanding something.

She looked at him, and saw that he was staring off into the distance. He just had a blank stare on his face, almost like he wasn't thinking. "Geoff", Bridgette snapped. Geoff snapped out of it. He looked at her. "Sorry", he said.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked. "Nothing, I just don't understand it", he said. "There's nothing to understand. You pretty much just have to memorize most of this stuff", Bridgette said.

"I know but I can't", Geoff said. Bridgette sighed again, "We've been studying for awhile now. Why don't we call it a day?" She asked. Geoff nodded somberly, "Yeah, I have to write an English paper anyway", he said. He put his stuff in his backpack then stood up, and walked towards the door.

Bridgette stayed where she was. She packed up the books, and stood up. She grabbed her bag then walked over to Geoff. She saw him looking at his cell phone, he was laughing at a video. She peaked further, and saw that he was looking at wipeout videos of skateboarders.

She angrily grabbed his phone. "So, you can watch this but you can't study for your history exam?" She asked. "What? No, I'm trying ok", he said. "No Geoff you're not. At least not hard enough. So, if you wanna fail, party, and watch stupid wipeout videos be my guest", she said then she walked out of the library.

* * *

Beth made her way to the boys' dorm where she found Cody waiting for her. "Hey", he said with a smile when saw her. Beth smiled back, "Hey", she said. He gave her a hug which she returned.

"Come on", he said as he grabbed her hand. "Where are we going?" Beth asked as he dragged her away. "You'll find out", he said with a smile.

Five minutes later they were standing in front of the auditorium. "The auditorium?" Beth asked as she looked at the building. Cody smiled, "Yeah, come on", he said dragging her inside.

The place was empty, and the only lights that were on were shining over the stage. Cody ran over, Beth followed him. He walked up the steps then looked at the empty seats. Looking at them reminded him of when he used to preform for the Drama Brothers. Even though it ended in a breakup it'd still been a pretty exciting time in his life. There were days when he missed it.

Beth walked on the stage, "Reminds me of the talent competition from season one", she said as she looked at the lights. Cody nodded then something caught his eye. He walked over to the item that was covered up.

He pulled off the sheet to reveal a keyboard. He fiddling around with the keys until he started playing a tune. Beth recognized it from one of Mozart's pieces. "So, what class did I pull you away from?" He asked as he looked at her. Beth smiled as he continued playing, "Computer 101", she said.

Cody smiled, "I love that class but I'm taking something much harder", he said as he changed the tune to something else. "I take it you don't get to screw around as much in that class?" Beth asked. Cody nodded his head, "Yeah but some people manage to listen to some music every now, and then", he said.

"Well it's really easy to do whatever we want in my class. Our professor doesn't pay as much attention to us", she said. "Lucky you", he said. "So, you still interested in computers?" Beth asked. Cody nodded as he looked at the keys, "Yeah, and other tech stuff like robots", he said as he shifted his gaze to her.

"I'm surprised you didn't get into that field", she said. Cody shrugged, "I'm not, I'm more of the corporate type", he said as he stopped playing. "Business major?" Beth asked. "Yeah, my father convinced me that it'd be a good idea to get a degree in business. I figured if I want to do something that involves computers, or _robots_ I should have a business degree so I can have my own business", he said.

"Good plan", Beth said. "I think so. Now any requests?" He asked looking at her. Beth smiled, "Yeah can you play a song by Billy Joel?" She asked. Cody nodded, "You got it", he said. He started playing a melody when he was interrupted.

"Hey, you kids aren't supposed to be in here", a guy said. They looked at the front doors of the auditorium, and saw a janitor. "Run", Cody said as he looked at her. Beth did as she was told, and the two ran off the stage. Cody grabbed her hand as they ran to the back but instead of running out the door he took her up some more stairs.

They walked out a door onto the roof. Despite being out of breath Beth started to laugh. "What a rush", she said. Cody laughed too, "I know", he said. They continued laughing. Cody looked at her when they were through then he leaned over, and planted a kiss on her lips.

Beth had a blank look on her face as Cody back up slightly. "I…", she said but she was at loss for words. Cody blushed, "Sorry", he said as he put one hand behind his head. "Don't be", Beth said breathless. "Okay", Cody said quietly.

Neither said anything for a few seconds. "We should get going", Beth said. Cody looked at the door that led back to the auditorium, "Yeah", he said. They walked over to the door.

* * *

Lindsay was still in her dorm room with Heather, and Leshawna. They had stopped fighting but continued to banter back, and forth. Lindsay didn't pay any attention to that. She figured that's the way their relationship was going to be. She never expects them to be the best of friends but two people who could work together so their business could be a success. With her being the peace the keeper every now, and then so things didn't get ugly.

Heather sat at her workstation helping Leshawna with the dress. Despite what she had said earlier it wasn't total complete crap but there were a few mistakes that needed to be fixed which Heather showed her. Leshawna listened to what she had to say, and was able to fix them. She finished sewing up the hem of the dress. "Done", Leshawna said.

Heather looked it over, "There you go, it's ready. Pack it up", she said. Leshawna didn't say anything, and went over to the boxes. Heather looked at Lindsey who raised her eyebrow at her. "Do it", Lindsay whispered at her. Heather sighed, she knew what she had to do.

Leshawna came back over. "Good job", Heather said. Leshawna looked at her, "Thanks", she said before going over to Lindsay to work on a new sketch for the urban wear. Heather shook her head then started working on another order. She was just starting to sew the dress when she got a call. She looked at the caller ID, and saw her father's name.

"Hello", Heather answered. "Heather it's me", Mr. Lane said with an urgent tone. "What'd you want?" Heather asked. "Your sister, she's in the hospital", Mr. Lane said.

Heather raised an eyebrow, "What for?" She asked. "We're trying to figure that out. Look you need to come down here. Your mother's worried, and we need the whole family together", Mr. Lane said. Heather sighed, "Dad I'm working", she said. "Heather please, we need you down here", Mr. Lane said.

Heather groaned in frustration, "Okay", she said. "I'll text you which hospital it is. Just get down here", Mr. Lane said. Heather sighed, "Okay I'll try to be there soon", she said. "Good", Mr. Lane said. He hung up, and Heather put down her phone.

She stood up from her workstation. "I gotta go", Heather said. Lindsey looked at her, "What's going on?" She asked. "Family stuff, I'll be back later tonight", Heather said as she put on her jacket. Lindsay, and Leshawna said nothing else as she walked out the door.

* * *

Courtney headed back to the girls' dorm after her talk with her mom. She had managed to stop crying, and by the time she walked in her dorm room her face was dry. Bridgette was sitting on her bed reading a textbook. She looked at her as she walked through the door.

"Hey", Bridgette said. Courtney sat down on her bed, "Hey", she said as she rubbed her forehead. "She didn't want to have just lunch, did she?" Bridgette asked. Courtney shook her head, "No, she wants me to move back home", she told her.

Bridgette swung her legs over her bed, "What?" She asked in disbelief. Courtney nodded, "Yeah, she thinks it'll be easier on me, and the baby if I do", she said not looking her. "Are you gonna do it?" Bridgette asked. Courtney sighed in frustration as she tilted her head towards the ceiling, "I don't know Bridgette. I'm having a baby, the father has no job, and in a couple of months we could be homeless, or raising our baby in a dorm room", she said.

"Well from the way that sounds moving back home sounds like a good idea", Bridgette said. "Yeah well, I hate the idea", Courtney said. "What're you gonna do?" Bridgette asked. Courtney sighed again as she rubbed her eyes, "I need to do what's right for my baby", she said. "That's the best thing", Bridgette agreed.

For a few minutes neither said anything. "I'm gonna do it", Courtney said after awhile. "When?" Bridgette asked. Courtney looked at her, "Today, it's better to get it over with", she said.

"You gonna tell Duncan?" Bridgette asked. Courtney nodded, "I'll text him that we need to talk, and I'll tell him to his face", she said. This wasn't gonna be an easy conversation. Knowing Duncan, he'd probably be angry.

Bridgette sighed, "Best of luck with that", she said. "Thanks, now what's going on with you? You didn't look too happy when I came in", Courtney said. "Geoff", Bridgette said in a low voice.

"What happened? Did you two fight?" Courtney asked. Bridgette nodded, and told her what had happened earlier. "I don't know what to do right now. He just won't take it seriously", Bridgette said.

"He sounds just like Duncan when we first started dating", Courtney noted. Bridgette looked at her, "How so?" She asked. "Duncan couldn't stay out of trouble, or wouldn't. He was to rowdy, and loved to start stuff. Whether that be getting into fights, or vandalizing other people's property. I just wanted him to stay out of trouble, change his ways. That why I made that list. I wanted to take away all of his bad qualities. I didn't realize though that I was taking away some of things that made him, him. Like his mannerisms, and the things he likes. I pressured him too hard. That led to us fighting a lot", Courtney said.

Bridgette nodded, "Yeah, it's kind of the same way with me, and Geoff. He doesn't get into trouble but I feel like he's not trying when it comes to his schoolwork. It seems like he'd rather party, and goof around than focus on his classes. It's frustrating, and now every time I help him study we argue. It's not like us", she said. She knew every couple had their fights but she didn't want to fight all the time.

"Just talk to Geoff. Tell him how you feel. Don't push him away. If you do he could run into the arms of somebody else who's just like him like Duncan did when he cheated on me with Gwen", Courtney said. She realized now had she just talked to Duncan instead of arguing with him, and trying to change him then he wouldn't have cheated on her.

Bridgette thought about what Courtney said to her. She didn't wanna lose Geoff, he was too important to her. "I'll do that", Bridgette said as she smiled at her. "Good because I don't think I can handle Geoff dating some party, surfer, girl. He's rowdy enough as it is", Courtney joked. Bridgette laughed, "I know but that's what I love about him", she said. Courtney smiled at her.

* * *

Geoff was in his dorm room trying to work on his English paper. He stared at the computer screen as he tried to figure out what to write because still he hadn't written down a word yet. He groaned, this always happened, he could never get a good start.

He looked over at Duncan who was on his bed with his laptop. "Hey dude, you wanna grab a beer?" Geoff asked. "I can't", Duncan said as he pressed a key on the computer.

Geoff sighed, and turned back to his computer. He continued to stare at it. Five minutes later he turned back around. "You wanna go grab a bite to eat?" Geoff asked. "Dude I just told you I can't", Duncan snapped.

Geoff narrowed his eyes at him, "You know what man, if you don't wanna hangout with me then don't, it's cool", he said coldly then he turned back around. Duncan sighed, "Geoff man, I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed out. I don't have a job, and I can't find any cheap apartments around here", he told him.

Geoff looked at him again as he sighed, "No, it's ok, don't worry about it. I shouldn't have bothered you I still gotta do this English paper", he said. Duncan smiled then went back to looking at his laptop, Geoff did the same. He stared at the screen but like always he couldn't think of anything to type. He rubbed his head but the words wouldn't come.

He started shaking his leg as he put his chin on his hand. He remembered what Bruce said about buying a paper online. He looked at his credit card in his wallet then back at his blank computer screen. Screw it he thought. He grabbed his credit card, and went to the website that Bruce had told him about.

He looked at the different term papers until he found the one he needed. He clicked on the link, and typed in his credit card number. "What're you doing?" Duncan asked. Geoff looked at him, "Nothing", he said.

Duncan walked over to him, and looked at the computer. Geoff tried to stop him but Duncan managed to see what he was about to do. "You're buying a paper? Dude do you know how much trouble you could get in if you get caught?" Duncan asked angrily. "Yes", Geoff strained.

"Then why were you about to buy somebody else's paper?" Duncan asked angrily. "I'm having trouble writing my own because it's too hard", Geoff said as he stood up. Duncan narrowed his eyes at him, "That doesn't mean you buy somebody else's work", he said.

"I know", Geoff said again as he sat back down. He put his face in his hands. Duncan sat on the edge of the bed, "Talk to me", he said. "It's Bridgette, lately she's been on my case about my grades, and this afternoon we had another fight", Geoff said.

"That's tough man but that still doesn't explain why you need to buy somebody else's paper", Duncan said. Geoff looked at the floor, "I just thought if I bought this paper, and got an **A** Bridgette would get off my case but it was only going to be one time", he said then he looked at him. "Until you need to again", Duncan said.

Geoff shook his head, "No, I really was only going to buy this one paper. I wasn't gonna make a habit of it", he said. "It's still cheating man", Duncan reminded him.

Geoff groaned, "I know but I just wanted Bridgette to be happy", he said. "You really think she'd be happy to know that you were cheating?" Duncan asked. "I wasn't gonna tell her", Geoff said. "Then you'd be lying", Duncan said.

Geoff groaned again, "I've been trying but Bridgette just keeps pushing me to try harder. When I can't understand something, or when I'm not making too much process she gets angry. I just don't want her to be mad at me", he said.

Duncan gave him a sympathetic smile, "She's mad at you because she cares. She wouldn't be mad if she didn't", he said. In some ways this situation reminded him of him, and Courtney. How she'd get angry whenever he had got in trouble, or was doing something stupid. He didn't realize it then but now he knows that she was just trying to help him. She cared about him enough to want him to get his life together.

"I just don't want her to hate me anymore", Geoff said sadly. "She doesn't hate you dude. In fact, it's the total opposite, she loves you", Duncan said.

Geoff looked at him, "You think so?" He asked. Duncan nodded, "Yeah, just talk to her", he said. Geoff finally smiled, "Okay", he said. Duncan smiled back.

* * *

After her talk with Bridgette Courtney texted Duncan to meet up with her. Twenty minutes later Duncan met her outside near the edge of campus. "Hey", Duncan said when he saw her. "Hey", she said with a smile as he pulled her in for hug which she returned.

Duncan pulled away, "So, what did you need to see me for?" He asked. Courtney looked off to the side, "I had lunch with my mother today", she said. Duncan raised his eyebrow, "So", he said.

"She wanted to talk to me", Courtney said. Duncan rolled his eyes, "About what? Did she complain about me again, or did she tell you it's a mistake keeping the baby?" He asked annoyed. "No", she said. "Then what?" He asked. "She, and my dad think I should move back home", Courtney said. Duncan furrowed his eyebrow, "You're not gonna do it, are you?" He asked. Courtney nodded, "Yeah, I am", she said as she looked at him.

Duncan ran his fingers through his mohawk, "Damnit Courtney, are you kidding me?" He asked. Courtney shook her head, "No, Duncan this is a good idea. My parents can help me, and…", she tried to explain the other reasons but Duncan interrupted her. "What about me? I can help you", Duncan said.

"But we don't have anywhere to live Duncan", she said. "I'm working on it", Duncan said loudly. Courtney touched his arm to calm him down. Duncan took a deep breath then looked at her.

"I need you to understand how important it is that we have a place by the time the baby comes", she said. "I'm looking for a place", Duncan said as he pointed at himself. "But it doesn't change the fact that we don't have a place now. If I go back home I'll have my parents to help me with the baby, and I can focus on my school work more easily if I'm there", Courtney said.

Duncan started breathing heavily as he tried not to shout, "If they wanna help so bad then why don't they lead us some money for our own place?" He asked. "It's much easier if I move back home. This way you can focus on finding a job so you can help support us", Courtney said.

"What about me? What about us?" Duncan asked. Courtney touched his cheek, "We'll still be together, and we can still be a family. Duncan this is only until you save up enough money so we can have our own place", she said.

"What about your parents? Courtney, they hate me. You think they're gonna let me come around, and see you guys? No, their gonna try their hardest to keep me away", he said. He imagined going over to Courtney's house to see her, and their baby only for her parents to make him leave. Courtney shook her head, "I won't let them do that", she said.

Duncan took a deep breath, "When do you leave?" He asked. Courtney looked at him, "Today, I called my mom, she told my dad, and their expecting me later", she said. Duncan scoffed, "So, you already made this decision without me?" He asked. "I don't need your permission but you did need to know what I was gonna do", she said.

Duncan scoffed again, "You wanna move back home, okay I won't stop you but don't expect me to be happy about it", he said before walking off. "Duncan wait", Courtney called out. "Leave me alone", Duncan said with his back to her as he continued to walk away. Courtney sighed sadly as she watched him go.

* * *

Geoff called up Bridgette, and the two met in the common room. It was pretty empty except for two other people who had their noses in books. Bridgette thought that was a good thing since this was a private conversation. Nobody would bother them.

Bridgette looked at him, "Geoff…" she said but he stopped her. "Bridgette I'm sorry. I know at times it seems like I'm not trying but I am, really hard. It's tough for me but if you give me time I will get the hang of it", Geoff said.

Bridgette smiled as she leaned up against the wall, "Geoff, you know I will always enjoy your laid-back attitude, and how you want to have a good time. That makes you, you but there's a time, and place for everything. There needs to be balance", she said.

Geoff sighed as he looked at the floor, "I know", he said. "The reason I need you to take life seriously sometimes is because I want us to have a good future together", she said. Geoff looked at her, "Wait? Bridge are you saying you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" He asked. Bridgette smiled, "Yeah I am", she confirmed. She wanted them to be one of those couples who made it all the way. She loved him, and she knew he loved her too.

Geoff smiled back at her as he pulled her into a hug, "I love you Bridge", he said in the embrace. "I love you too", Bridgette said as she hugged him back. They looked at each other then they shared a kiss.

* * *

Later that afternoon Courtney was in her dorm room packing up her stuff. Bridgette, Gwen, and Geoff were there helping her. Duncan just stood off to the side with a scowl on his face. Courtney knew he was angry but she figured he'd get over it, eventually.

Geoff picked up a box. "You can take that out to the car Geoff", Courtney told him. Geoff nodded, and did as he was told. Bridgette looked at Duncan, "You know you could help too Duncan", she scolded.

Duncan deepened the scowl on his face as he folded his arms, "I'm not gonna help my girlfriend pack up, and move miles away from me with our baby", he said. He was making it seem like she was moving halfway across the world. Courtney didn't bother to remind him that just because she wouldn't be living in walking distance didn't mean that she'd be living far away. Bridgette just shook her head at him, and went back to helping with the packing.

"I can't believe you're leaving", Gwen said as she taped up a box. "I have to", Courtney said. Bridgette packed up the last box before looking at Courtney, "I'm going to miss you", she said then she hugged her.

Courtney hugged her back, "I'm still gonna come here for classes, I just won't be living in the dorms anymore", she said when she pulled away. "I know but it's gonna be so different", Gwen said. Her, and Courtney just renewed their friendship now Courtney was leaving.

"We can still hangout after class, and you guys can come over", Courtney said. She didn't want her moving out to mean she couldn't hang out with her best friends. She didn't want that to change.

"It's gonna get pretty lonely being in this dorm room by myself", Bridgette said with a small smile. "You'll still have some company, you have Geoff, and Gwen will probably come over too", Courtney said. Gwen smiled as she looked at Bridgette.

Geoff came back into the room, "Is it that everything?" He asked. "Almost, we just have these last two left", Bridgette said as she stacked the boxes. She picked them up. Geoff walked over to her, "I got it", he said taking them from her. Bridgette smiled at him.

Courtney sighed as she looked around the room, "I guess that's it then", she said. "Yeah", Bridgette said. Courtney looked at her dorm room keys then put them on the desk, "Time to go", she said. She was sad, this whole thing had her emotional. She was surprised she was keeping it together so well.

Courtney, Gwen, and Bridgette walked out of the room. Duncan followed them. Courtney saw Geoff putting the boxes in her car as they walked outside.

Geoff shut the truck, "Alright mocha I'll see you around", he said as he pulled her into a hug. Courtney hugged him back, "Bye Geoff", she said quietly. Geoff pulled away, and smiled at her. Gwen, and Bridgette pulled her in for a group hug. All three shed a few tears as they hugged. Duncan rolled his eyes at them, "Pathetic", he said quietly. They pulled away, and wiped their eyes. She was gonna miss this, living so close to her friends. Now she was going to be living back home, away from everybody, with a baby on the way.

Courtney looked at Duncan. He still stood off to the side with his arms folded as he watched them. "Duncan can you give me hug?" Courtney asked. Duncan didn't say anything, he just stayed where he was. "Dude come on", Geoff said quietly.

Courtney looked at him, "No, it's ok. He's allowed to be upset. But can I at least have a hug before I leave? Please?" She asked as she looked back at Duncan. "Duncan", Bridgette said in a warning tone as she narrowed her eyes at him. Duncan walked over, and gave her a hug. "I'll call you later", Courtney said as she hugged him. "Whatever", Duncan mumbled as he pulled away.

Courtney sighed as she looked at him then she looked at her friends, "I better be going", she said to them. "Bye", Bridgette said. "See you around Court", Gwen said. Courtney gave them a small smile before she got in her car, and drove away. Once she was gone Duncan turned around, and walked to the boys' dorm. Nobody went after him.

* * *

Beth walked into her dorm room, and was surprised to find Izzy sitting on her bed. Izzy looked at her, "So, did you break things off with Cody?" She asked. Beth shook her head, "No", she said as she took off her jacket then went over to her bed.

Izzy laughed, "Are you exclusive yet?" She asked. Beth looked at her, "No but he did kiss me", she told her. Izzy gasped then stood on top of her bed, "Did you kiss him back? Tell Izzy now, Izzy needs details", she said as she bounced on the bed.

"No but I did enjoy it", Beth said. "What's gonna happen now?" Izzy asked with excitement. "I don't know Izzy", Beth said. Earlier that day she had been planning on breaking things off with Cody now she wasn't sure if she wanted to anymore. Cody kissing her really made her rethink her plans because before she wasn't sure if he liked her like that now she was sure he was attracted to her on some romantic level.

Izzy was still standing on the bed, "You, and Cody kissed you have to get together. I'm gonna make it my mission to get you two together", she said. Beth looked at her, "That won't be necessary", she said but Izzy wasn't listening. She was going on, and on about her plan to get her with Cody. Beth just shook her head at her.

* * *

Courtney walked into her house with a bag on her shoulder. Her mother greeted her with a hug once she put the bag down. "Welcome home", Maria said. Courtney hugged her back but didn't say anything. She saw her father standing a few feet away. He smiled at her.

"Hi dad", Courtney said as she walked over to him. Randell hugged her, "Hey sweetheart", he said. She hugged him back before pulling away.

She was about to head back outside for the rest of her stuff but her mother stopped her. "We'll get the rest of your things from your car", Maria said. Courtney smiled at her, "Thanks mom", she said.

"Why don't you go take a nap? You've had a long day", Randell said. Courtney nodded, "Okay", she said. She walked up the stairs as her parents watched her. She went to her room to find it exactly the way she left it a little over two months ago.

Courtney took a deep breath as she tried not to cry. She touched her stomach, it was for the baby she had to remember that. She climbed on her bed then fell asleep.

* * *

Two hours after leaving the campus Heather arrived at the hospital her family was at. She pulled up to an empty parking spot. She sighed angrily, she took time off from her business, to go see her bitch of a sister.

April probably did this on purpose just to mess with her. She knew Heather had started her own online, clothing business, she was probably jealous. This was just like her, she couldn't let Heather be happy for just five minutes no she had to make everything about her.

Heather growled under her breath. She was sure that whatever was wrong with April, if there was even anything wrong with her, it could have waited until she went to go see her primary care doctor. Heather got out of her car. Next time she was going to tell her family to stuff it. Find somebody else to feel sorry for St. April.

She walked through the emergency room doors, and saw her family in the waiting room. Her mother had her face in her hands, and her younger brother Bobby was sitting in the chair next to her. He had his hand on her back to comfort her. Meanwhile her father was just sitting in a chair, staring off into the distance.

"Okay I'm here. Where's April?" Heather asked she didn't hide the annoyance in her voice. Everybody looked at her. "The doctors are running some tests now. They should be done soon", Mr. Lane said. "What's wrong with her?" Heather asked in a noncaring voice. Mrs. Lane looked at her, "April's been sick lately. Earlier she was throwing up, and she had a fever so we brought her here", she explained.

Heather rolled her eyes. That was it? They drugged her all the way from college for what was probably the flu. _Next time get a flu shot April,_ she thought to herself.

She stood near her family but didn't sit down. As soon as the doctors told them April was gonna be ok she was going to leave. They were all gonna owe her an apology after this.

They waited for about twenty minutes before a male doctor came out into the waiting room. "Are you April Lane's family?" He asked. Her father, mother, and brother stood up. "Yes, we're right here. I'm her father, that's her mother, her younger sister, and her younger brother", Mr. Lane said as he introduced them all.

"We have your daughters test results back", the doctor said. "What's wrong with our daughter?" Mrs. Lane asked. Heather rolled her eyes again, _It's the flu mother_ , she thought to herself.

The doctor sighed, "Your daughters test results show that's it's Hodgkin's Lymphoma", he said. Heather felt her heart skip a beat. Her eyes widened as she realized what the doctor had just said. It wasn't the flu, it was cancer.

Mrs. Lane sunk to the floor, sobbing, as Bobby rubbed her back. Mr. Lane tried to keep himself from crying, "How bad is it?" He asked as his voice broke. "It's still in the early stages but we're gonna need to run more tests to see exactly where we're at then we can talk to your daughter about her options. I'm really sorry about this. It's never easier to hear that a loved one has cancer", the doctor said.

Heather's breathing became uneven as she shifted her gaze to the floor. She didn't move from her where she was standing, she just stayed where she was, not moving, like a statue. All she could think about was the word cancer. Her sister really was sick. She listened to father talked the doctor then she just stopped paying attention.

* * *

Late that night Courtney sat at her kitchen table looking at her cell phone. She sighed as she pulled up Duncan's number in her contacts. She dialed his number then listened to the phone ring.

A few seconds later she got his voice message. "Hey this is Duncan leave a message after the…" his voice message said but instead of saying beep she heard what sounded like an air horn then him laughing. It was typical Duncan.

"Hey Duncan it's me again. This is my fourth time calling. Please call me back, or at least text me bye", Courtney said before she hung up. She sighed again as she put her cell phone on the kitchen table. Maria walked into the kitchen, "Courtney what are you still doing up? You have class to tomorrow", she said. Courtney rubbed her forehead, "I know but Duncan won't call me back", she said.

Maria sat down across from her, "I take it he wasn't happy when you told him you were moving back home?" She asked. Courtney nodded, "He hates me", she said sadly. Maria shook her head, "No, he's just being immature", she said. What her daughter saw in that boy she didn't know but for some reason he made her happy. Now he was gonna be the father of her soon to be grandchild. So, Maria was going try her best not to bad mouth him in front of Courtney, and later her grandchild. If she could help it. However, Randell was a different story.

"He was so angry when I left", Courtney told her. Maria reached across the table where she grabbed her daughter's hand, "He'll get over it", she told her with a small smile. Courtney looked at her, "You think so?" She asked. Maria smirked, "He's gonna have to. You had to do what was best for your baby. You chose the best option, and if he's truly ready to be a father he'll understand that", she said.

"My life is gonna be so different once this baby is born", Courtney said. "I know but me, and your father are going to be here to help. If you have any questions about giving birth you know you can ask me", Maria said.

Courtney looked at her, "Is it gonna hurt?" She asked. Maria laughed, "Yes it's gonna hurt", she said. Courtney groaned as she laughed too, "Mom", she whined. "Sweetie I'm only telling you the truth. It's going to be the worst thing you've ever felt but it's going to be worth it when you hold your baby in your arms for the first time", Maria said with a smile. Courtney smiled back, "Thanks mom", she said. Maria gently squeezed her hand, "Anytime sweetheart", she said.

 **A/N-** **Well there's chapter 25. Man this was another long chapter but I got it done. Did you like it? What do you think is gonna happen next? By the way Beth, and Cody's second couple name isn't the word Body. It's pronounce differently. You pronounce it Bo then Dee. So, it's the name Bodie only it's spell it like Body because you're taking the first letter from Beth's name, and adding it to Cody's name when you replace the C with the B. See what I did there? Funny, isn't it? What did you think of Cody, and Beth kissing? Should they become exclusive? What did you think of Izzy wanting to be matchmaker? What do you think that's about? What about Duncan, and Courtney? Will he stop being angry at Courtney? What did you think of Courtney, and Maria's little moment? What about Geoff, and Bridgette? Did you enjoy Courtney, and Bridgette comparing their boyfriends? Did you like the advice Duncan gave Geoff? What about the advice Courtney gave Bridgette? Will either Geoff, or Bridgette listen? It looks like Leshawna, and Heather might start getting along for the sake of the business though there will be banter. What did you think of their clash? What do you think of Lindsay playing peacemaker? Finally, what did you think of Heather's sister April having cancer? How will this effect Heather? By the way if you want to know what some of my OC's look like you can find them on Deviantart. CMR Rosa was kind enough to draw, and post them. The only ones drawn are Bruce, and Drake. They look really good. Tell me what you think in the comments. What About Now by Daughtry.**


	26. Cold Water

**A/N- Hey guys, so in case some of you went back, and reread the last chapter I added two new sentences in two different paragraphs. I didn't change anything I just added them in. I meant to write them before as I was writing the chapter, and I thought I did but as I was rereading I realized I didn't write them. Big mistake on my part. So, sorry about that, I'll try not to let it happen again. Anyways here's chapter 26 of my story Total Drama College Life. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

 **Chapter Summary- Courtney asks her parents for a favor regarding Duncan. Justin's friends worry about him. Beth wonders where she, and Cody are headed. Heather, and her sister have a long overdue talk.**

The next day Heather found herself laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She was still in a daze from learning about her sister's cancer diagnosis. It'd hit her so hard that when she got back to her dorm room she didn't talk to either Lindsay, or Leshawna. Instead she just laid in her bed where she stayed for the rest of the night. She didn't tell either of them what was going on with her sister; she didn't need anybody feeling sorry for her nor did she want them to.

She blinked as she continued to stare at the ceiling. No doubt her family was still at the hospital, keeping visual over April even though the doctor said it would be best if they all went home, and got some rest. That's what she did, or tried to do. She had laid awake half the night thinking about her sister. She may have dosed off a few times but she always woke right back up, and thought about what the doctor had told them.

Heather blew a string of hair away from her face as she thought about what April may have been thinking, or doing when they told her the news. Did she cry, or did she do what Heather did, and go into a daze? Did she ask questions, or did she ask to be alone? Heather took in a deep breath before exhaling quietly. There was no point in trying to imagine her sister's reaction, continuing to do so would just cause her to have a headache. For all she knew April was probably in denial. If that was the case then she was probably still denying that she had cancer. Which is probably why their parents haven't called to ask her to come back to the hospital. If April was denying her condition then they were probably letting her until she could finally accept it. Once she did then they'd call Heather so she could go down there, and show her support.

"Heather", a voice said. Heather turned her head, and looked over at the voice. It was Lindsay. Heather had forgotten that her, and Leshawna were in the room with her. While she spent the morning laying in her bed, Leshawna had come over after one of her classes had ended (like she always did whenever she classes) then her, and Lindsay had gotten to work on the sketches for the urban line.

"What do you want?" Heather asked sharply. "We have a problem with the website", Lindsay said as she gestured over to her workstation where Leshawna was sitting. "Then fix it", Heather said annoyed. She didn't know what was wrong with the stupid site, and she didn't care.

"We can't, me, and Leshawna have tried everything but the site is stuck on the homepage", Lindsay explained. Heather growled angrily as she got off her bed. Just great, the computer freezing up was the last thing she needed.

"Move", Heather snapped as she pushed Lindsay out of the way. Lindsay did as she was told then followed Heather over to Leshawna who was angrily clicking on the mouse to refresh the page. "I give up", Leshawna said as she stopped clicking.

"Move out of the way", Heather said as she practically pushed Leshawna out of the chair. Leshawna narrowed her eyes at her as Heather sat down. Heather looked at the computer screen. Just like Lindsay said the screen was stuck on the website's homepage.

Heather started clicking on the mouse. "I tried that", Leshawna said with her arms folded. Heather ignored her, and kept clicking. She tried going to another page of the website but it stayed on the homepage. Thinking the problem lied with the computer she logged off then went to Google where she went to another site. It went there with no problem, so it was obvious that something was wrong with the TD webpage. She went back, and once again clicked on the mouse but nothing happened. She began to growl at the computer.

After clicking a few more times, she gave up. The damn site was broken. Heather stood up, "STUPID PIECE OF GARBAGE!" She yelled as she slammed the side of the computer with her hand in frustration. Leshawna intervened by grabbing Heather's arm so she couldn't hit the computer again, "Whoa girl just calm down. No need to do that", she said. Heather yanked her arm free from Leshawna's grasp, "The stupid site won't work", she said angrily as she gestured to the computer while breathing heavily.

"Well that's no reason to try to break the computer. That won't do us any good", Leshawna said. "Leshawna's right, Heather", Lindsay said. Leshawna looked at her, "I'll tell you what, I'll call Harold, and tell him to come over after his next class ends. Maybe he can fix it", she said. Heather didn't say anything instead she just nodded her head. Relieved that an argument didn't breakout, Leshawna got out her cell phone, and started calling Harold.

* * *

It was close to noon as Courtney was walked around the campus. She'd just gotten out of a class, and now she was looking for Duncan. She'd given up on trying to call him the other night, and instead went to bed with the intent on finding him the next day. She had a few choice words for when she did find him. The least he could have done was text her back but no he ignored her.

She walked around a little while longer until she spotted him standing in front of the café. He had his back turned so he didn't see her when she came up behind him. "Duncan", she said angrily.

Duncan turned around, "Hey", he said casually as he held a cup of coffee in his hand. Hey, that was all he could say? He ignored his pregnant girlfriend's calls all night, and all he could say was 'Hey' like it was no big deal. "That's all you have to say to me?" Courtney asked angrily. Duncan shrugged, "Yeah", he said like it was no big deal. "You son of bitch", she said. She'd almost forgotten how he could be a complete jackass sometimes.

Duncan looked at her, "What's your problem?" He asked. Courtney growled, "My problem is that I called your phone four times last night, and you didn't answer. You didn't even respond to any of my texts. What if I was trying to contact you because I was in the hospital?" She asked. Duncan's face fell, "I didn't think about that. Are you, and the baby ok?" He asked. Courtney took a deep breath, "Yeah, we are. But this is why you need to answer when I call you. No matter how angry you are with me you need to answer in case I'm calling you about the baby", she said in a calmer voice.

Duncan sighed in regret as he ran his fingers through his mohawk. He was so stupid. How could he ignore her like that? He mentally kicked himself for being an idiot. "I'm sorry", he said as he hugged her. Courtney hugged him back, "It's ok", she said. She was just happy that he understood the severity of his actions. They pulled away.

Duncan gestured to the café behind him, "Buy you a smoothie to make it up to you?" He asked with a small smile. Courtney smiled, "Can I have two?" She asked. At the mention of smoothie, she immediately thought of strawberry, and instantly wanted two. Duncan smirked at her, "Sure", he said. Courtney's smile grew then the two went inside the café.

* * *

"So, Beth, how have you been since your last visit?" Dr. Mitchell asked. Beth sat in her in chair in Dr. Mitchell's office. She'd really helped Beth the first time they talked so Beth had continued to see her once a week. Beth shifted in her chair, "Good", she said.

"How's your relationship with Cody going?" Dr. Mitchell asked. Beth had mentioned Cody a few times during her sessions so Dr. Mitchell would often ask about him. Sometimes Beth would say things were good then they'd talk about something else. Other times Beth would tell her about something they'd done on one of their dates, and they'd spend the whole session talking about him.

"Different, yesterday he kissed me, for the first time", Beth said. "How did that make you feel?" Dr. Mitchell asked. Beth looked at her, "Confused", she said. Dr. Mitchell raised an eyebrow, "Confused?" She asked. Beth nodded, "Yeah, because before that I didn't know if he liked me like that. I was starting to think he only saw me as a friend. You see, I was ready to break things off with him but now I'm not sure if that's what I want anymore", she said.

Dr. Mitchell looked at her, "What do you want?" She asked. Beth sighed, "I don't know, confirmation? I guess", she said. Hearing how Cody felt about her would really tell her what she needed to know.

"Have you thought about Brady any?" Dr. Mitchell asked as she changed the subject. Beth shook her head, "Not when I'm with Cody but I do at night", she said. "What do you think about?" Dr. Mitchell asked. Beth looked down, "How I didn't know", she said quietly. Dr. Mitchell leaned in more closely so she could hear her better, "Didn't know what?" She asked. "How I didn't know that he'd turn out be so abusive. I mean he was so sweet in the beginning then over time he just changed into this person who I hardly recognized. The complete opposite from when we first started dating", Beth said in a normal tone.

Dr. Mitchell leaned back in her seat, "That happens Beth. Plenty of guys don't show their true colors until later on in the relationship", she said. Beth began to think about the times before Brady started hitting her. He was the guy she'd always dreamed about then he changed, and she never saw it coming. Every night she tried to think of any clues that she might have missed but she couldn't never find any.

Beth was quiet for awhile as she stared at her lap, "Why did he do it?" She asked finally. "Why did he do what?" Dr. Mitchell asked. Beth looked at her as she tried not to cry, "Why did he hurt me? I loved him. So, what would make him do that?" She asked. Dr. Mitchell shook her head, "I don't know, I don't know what made him act the way he did. I don't know him. So, I wouldn't know what goes through his head", she said as she handed her a tissue.

Beth took it, and wiped her eyes. She hated when the sessions got emotional. It made her think she was having a set back but Dr. Mitchell assured her that wasn't the case. She just said it was her letting out her emotions. Which was a step in the right direction.

Beth blew her nose, "I keep thinking that if I can remember any signs I may have missed, and if I can figure out why he lashed out at me then I might be able to have some peace. You know, I feel like I can finally move on from him once, and for all", she said. Dr. Mitchell looked at her, "Beth, you can't keep torturing yourself like this. You may never know why he was the way he was, and that's ok. Brady obviously had issues, and he took them out on you. Instead of wondering, you should be relieved that you're away from him because now he can't hurt you", she said.

Beth wiped her eyes as she sighed, "I know, I should be relieved, and I am. But if I can recognize the signs from him then I'll be able to notice them in other guys in case it happens again", she said. "Again?" Dr. Mitchell asked. Beth nodded, "I've heard of girls who go from one abusive relationship to another. I don't wanna be like that. I want to find the right guy but I don't want to miss anything like I did with Brady", she said.

"You know we've talk about this before", Dr. Mitchell said. "I know, not every guy is like Brady", Beth said. She's been told it so many times but for some reason it just didn't click. It was good thing that Dr. Mitchell was a patient woman because Beth didn't know if she'd be able to handle somebody like herself. "Good", Dr. Mitchell nodded after Beth said the statement.

"I just don't wanna go through that again, I don't wanna make the same mistake twice", Beth said. Dr. Mitchell nodded in understanding, "I know, and I get why you would be worried about it happing again because sometimes it does happen. But that's what therapy is for, so you can get help. By getting help you're understanding that his behavior was unacceptable, and a man should never treat you that way", she said.

"So, what do I do?" Beth asked. Dr. Mitchell looked at her, "Well for one thing he had a temper, that's usually a sign that he could become violent", she said. Beth nodded, "Okay", she said. "Brady started off with yelling, and throwing things. Those are definite signs that you need to get away", Dr. Mitchell said. Beth nodded again, "Alright", she said.

Dr. Mitchell wrote something down, "Now, why don't we go back to Cody", she said before she looked at her. "O-okay", Beth stuttered. Not that she didn't want to talk about Cody but Dr. Mitchell only brought him up once during their talks. So, her asking about him twice in one session really caught her off guard.

Dr. Mitchell looked at her, "How long have you known him?" She asked. Beth thought about it, "I'd say a few years now. Three? Maybe. We met on Total Drama. He was so different then", she said with a memorable sigh.

"Different how?" Dr. Mitchell asked. Beth looked at her, "Watch reruns of the show, and you'll see what I mean. Back then he was skinny, well scrawny is more like it. Anyways, he was kinda geeky, and he tried to act like a lady's man. But he wasn't. He always failed when it came to wooing girls. Like there was this one girl named Gwen, who was on the show with us, he spent three seasons trying to win her over, and she shot him down each time. In fact, she dated two different guys who were on the show, and it always broke his heart. He never showed it but you could tell it hurt him", she explained.

"That's sounds awful", Dr. Mitchell noted as she wrote something down. Beth nodded, "It was, I don't have anything against Gwen, she was one of the nicest people on the show, but the way she treated Cody was wrong. He didn't deserve that. He's a good guy, nice, smart, funny. I mean he used to call himself the codmesiter. That was always pretty funny", she said with a chuckle.

"Now?" Dr. Mitchell asked. Beth shifted in her chair again, "Now he's more muscular, and he's no longer geeky. Like he's still smart but he doesn't show it. Not that he acts stupid but you know he just doesn't act that way anymore, geeky I mean. He comes off as cool but this time it doesn't feel forced. It's more natural, and the girls line up just to talk to him", she said.

"Seems like everything he tried to be on the show he became during college", Dr. Mitchell said. Beth nodded in agreement, "Yeah, he finally got to be the guy who girls threw themselves at, just like he always wanted. But despite all that he's still the same guy, on the inside that is", she said.

Dr. Mitchell chuckled, "I get that. Now before you said you weren't sure about your relationship with him. Does that mean you still want to break things off?" She asked. Beth looked at her, "I don't know because he still acts like he doesn't want a relationship with me. I'm at the point where I'm asking myself 'Does he want to be friends, or does he want more?' If he wants to be only friends then we can be friends but if he wants more then he needs to tell me because I need to know where we're headed", she said.

"Do you want to be more than friends?" Dr. Mitchell asked. Beth nodded, "Yeah, I do. Like I said if he wants only friendship then ok but I'm not gonna pretend that I don't want there to be something more between us", she said.

"Have you talked to him about it?" Dr. Mitchell asked. Beth shook her head, "No, I haven't talked to him since yesterday", she said. "Well I suggest that you talk to him about it. You never know, he may want a relationship", Dr. Mitchell said. Beth smiled, "Okay", she said. Dr. Mitchell smiled back at her then looked at the clock that was on the wall, "Our times up. Same time next week?" She asked. Beth nodded as she stood up, "Yeah", she said. They smiled at each other again before Beth walked out of the office.

* * *

Justin was in the gym working out on the bench press. He couldn't tell how long he'd been in there but if he had to guess then he'd say about two hours. Trent stood by with a bottle of water as he watched him, "Okay man, I think that's enough for today", he said as Justin took a break.

Justin sat up then wiped the sweat off his forehead, "No", he breathed out. He wiped more sweat off his face as he breathed in, and out heavily. His whole body was sweaty. Normally he would have been grossed out, and worried about his hair getting frizzy but his boss wouldn't stay off his back about staying in shape.

So, every day he would go to the gym, and push himself to the brink. He'd workout his biceps, his triceps, and more importantly his core. His abs were the main muscles he wanted to keep sharp.

DJ walked over to them, "Man he's still at it?" He asked Trent. Trent nodded, "Yeah", he said as he looked at Justin. Cody stood over the bench press, "He won't call it day", he said to DJ.

DJ just shook his head. Justin took a swig of water from the bottle, "Break time over. Time to get back to work", he said as he laid on the bench. Trent looked at him, "Are you sure you should be doing that?" He asked with concern. Justin grabbed the bar, "Yeah, I need to", he said.

Cody grabbed the bar so he could spot him, "Okay man, let's do this", he said. Trent shot him a glare, "What the hell Cody?" He asked. Cody looked at him, "What? It's not like we can stop him, he's a grown man. Might as well spot him so he doesn't get hurt", he said as gestured to Justin.

Justin shifted his eyes at him, "Thank you", he said gratefully. It seemed like Cody was the only one who understood. Justin took a deep breath then started lifting. He had to keep pushing himself, no matter how tired he got.

* * *

Courtney, and Duncan were sitting outside the café. Duncan watched as she slurped on her second smoothie. The cup was pretty empty except for the little bit that was left at the bottom but Courtney was determined to get it all.

The straw started making a sucking noise, it was obvious she was now sucking on air. "You know babe I can buy you another one", he said as he rested his hand on his chin. Courtney nodded as she stopped sucking the now empty cup, "I know but are you sure you want to buy me another one?" She asked. Duncan smirked at her as he stood up, "Anything for my princess. After all, you're eating for two", he said as his eyes looked at her belly.

Courtney smiled, "Okay, and speaking of the baby I want to show you some of the wallpaper designs for the nursery when you get back", she said. Duncan smiled back, "Looking forward to it", he said before he walked into the café. Courtney pulled up the wallpaper designs on her phone as she waited for him to come back.

Ten minutes later Duncan walked back outside holding two strawberry smoothies. "One strawberry smoothie for the lady", he said as he sat down. Courtney smiled as he slid the smoothie across the table to her. She happily slurped the drink as she showed him the designs. "I like that one", she said as she pointed at one design on her phone screen.

"I like that one better", he said as he pointed at another design. Courtney pointed at the design she liked, "Yeah but this one would look good in the spare room at my parents' house", she said as she put down her drink. Duncan raised his eyebrow, "Parents' house?" He asked confused. Courtney nodded, "Yeah, we're turning one of the spare rooms into a nursery", she said as she looked at him.

"Why?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes. Courtney glared at him, "So, the baby can have a place to sleep", she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I thought that was supposed to be temporary?" He asked as he referred to her living with her parents. "It is but the baby needs its own room. Where is it supposed to sleep? In a nursery with no designs while you look for a place?" She asked. "It won't have to because I'll have found us a place before it's born", he said.

Courtney sighed in frustration, "Duncan, we have been through this so many times. So, you already know what I have to say", she said as she put her hand on her forehead. Duncan stared at her, "I know how many times we've been through this, you don't have to remind me of that. But I've told you that I'm working on it", he said.

"Then there's no reason to bring up the subject. When you find us a place we can move in together", Courtney said in frustration as she looked at him. "Well while I'm trying to make that happen, you're making plans to decorate the nursery like it's a sure thing that you staying with your parents is gonna be long term. Almost like you're trying to shut me out", Duncan said loudly. He was trying his best not to shout but it was getting awfully hard.

"I'm not saying it's gonna be long term. I just thought it would be a good idea to be prepared in case you don't find us a place to live before the baby's born", Courtney said. Duncan raised his eyebrow at her. Prepared? Don't? These words circle his mind as he thought about what she'd just said. "So, you're saying you want to be prepared in case I can't find us a place?" He asked calmly. Courtney nodded, "Yes", she said thinking he finally got it.

Duncan scoffed as he leaned in the back of his chair, "I knew it; you don't believe in me", he accused as he gave his head a shake then folded his arms. Tears welled up in Courtney's eyes. "That's not true, I do believe in you", she said as her voice cracked. She reached across the table to hold his hand but Duncan just kept his arms folded. "No, you don't", he said as if it were true.

Tears ran down Courtney's face as she kept her hand on the table. "I do believe in you Duncan", she cried. "No, you don't. You moved back home, you're getting ready to decorate the nursery, and you even said that you want to be prepared in case I don't find us a place of our own. Like I said before, you're trying to shut me out", he said. Now his voice was on the verge of shouting.

"I'm not trying to shut you out", Courtney said as she struggled to keep her own voice from shouting. "Sure, as hell seems like it", Duncan said. "BUT I'M NOT!" Courtney shouted. A few people who were passing by stared at them before they walked away. No doubt they were going to talk about this later on, on Facebook.

Not wanting to make a scene Duncan decided it was best to just walk away. "I gotta go. Have fun decorating the nursery all by yourself", he said coldly as he stood up. He started walking away. Courtney managed to stop crying as she got up, and went after him.

She managed to catch up to him without running. He stopped walking when she grabbed him by his shoulder then he reluctantly turned around. "Duncan, look at me, I am not trying to shut you out", she said to him. "I don't wanna talk about it anymore", he said angrily. "But I do. Now you are going to stand here, and listen to me", she said as she grabbed his arm. "Let go of my arm", he said. "Not until you listen to what I have to say", she said.

Duncan yanked his arm from her grasp, "Just leave me alone", he said. Courtney growled, "Damnit Duncan", she said before she pounded her fist on his chest. Duncan looked at her, "Now I really don't wanna talk to you", he said. Courtney let out a sarcastic laugh, "Really? After you were the one to bring up the subject. You don't want to finish what you started?" She asked. Duncan didn't say anything so Courtney started hitting him on his chest again to get an answer. It didn't hurt but it was annoying. He grabbed her hands to stop her then he took a step back. "I'm out of here", he said before turning around. Courtney immediately regretted what she did, "Duncan I'm sorry", she said as she grabbed his shoulder again. Duncan turned back around, he was fed up with her attitude. "I'm done talking about this", he said. He turned back around again, and started walking away again. "Duncan wait", Courtney called out but he ignored her. She started crying again as she watched him go.

* * *

Harold arrived at Heather, and Lindsay's dorm room after his class was done. Leshawna had explained the problem to him over the phone, and he was confident that he could fix it. Harold cracked his knuckles, "Better step back ladies because I'm about to blow your minds with my mad skills", he said before he walked over to the computer. Lindsay did as she was told, thinking he was serious, while Heather rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Harold sat down in the chair. Leshawna smiled, "You got this hon", she encouraged as she put her hands on his shoulders. Harold took a deep breath as he shook out his hands. The way he was acting made it seem like he was getting ready to start in a big sports game. Then again, to him, fixing computers was like playing sports, and trying to figure out what was wrong with the webpage was his big game. He gulped down some water that was handed to him by Leshawna before getting to work.

All three ladies crowded over him as he typed at the keys. After twenty minutes of doing things they did not understand, Harold went back to the site's homepage, and clinked on one of the pages. It loaded successfully with no problems. "Booyah", Harold said as he pumped his fist. Leshawna wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she hugged him, "Harold you're brilliant. Give me some love", she said before giving him a kiss.

For the first time that day Heather smiled. "Nice job computer geek", Heather said as she slapped him on his back in appreciation. "So, what was the problem?" Leshawna asked as she pulled away from him. "Your server was overloaded. I had to take your website offline so I could fix it. Once I did I was able to pull it back up with no problems. I even updated your software for you", Harold said.

Lindsay threw her arms around him, "Thank you Henry", she said as she hugged him. "My name's Harold", Harold said after Lindsay had pulled away. Leshawna smiled, "Give her break hon, she's trying", she told him.

Lindsay smiled at her, "Thanks Leshawna", she said. Harold looked at Lindsey, "Leshawna? How is it that you can remember her name but not mine?" He asked with annoyance. Leshawna looked at him, "Easy, it's because we've been spending a lot of time together lately", she said. She'd noticed that Lindsay found it much easier to remember a person's name when she hung around them a lot. Leshawna thought it must be easier because Lindsay was saying a person's name almost every day.

"But my name is so much easier to remember, gosh", Harold said. Leshawna gave him a light pat on his back in sympathy, "Don't worry about it. If you keep coming around more maybe she'll remember your name too", she said. "I guess", Harold grumbled.

"I say we celebrate", Lindsay said as she changed the subject. Leshawna looked at her, "I'm down with that", she said. Lindsay squealed, "I'll get the champagne", she said then walked over to the other side of the room. "I'll take a soda", Harold called after her.

Heather watched them talk amongst themselves until she got a text message. She looked at her phone. **April: You have yet to visit your big sis. Come down to hospital before Mom, and Dad get on your case.** Heather looked at the text message. She'd avoided going down there all day, and she wasn't sure she was ready to go just yet. She looked at the text message some more. There was no point in delaying seeing her. She'd have to eventually, and she would rather do it without her parents making her feel guilty later on for waiting too long.

Heather typed her reply. **Heather: I'll be down soon.** She put the phone in her pocket then grabbed her jacket, and car keys. "I'll have to have a glass some other time", Heather told them as Lindsay was pouring the drinks. All three looked at her. "Are you sure?" Lindsay asked. No telling when the next time will be when they'd get to celebrate something business related.

Heather nodded at her, "Yeah", she said before walking over to the door. "When will you be back?" Leshawna asked. "Later", Heather said as she walked out of the door. After she left, Leshawna, Lindsay, and Harold looked at each other in confusion.

* * *

Bridgette was sitting in her dorm room reading a textbook. It'd felt different waking up that morning, and Courtney not being there. There was nobody to talk to now.

She sighed sadly, she didn't know whether to get a new roommate, or live in the dorm room by herself for the rest of the school year. Time will tell. Who knows, maybe she'd get used to living on her own.

There was a knock at the door. Bridgette got up from her bed, and went to answer it. When she opened the door, she saw Courtney standing on the other side, crying.

Bridgette, worried, stepped aside so Courtney could walk in. She closed the door as Courtney continued sobbing while standing in the middle of the room. "Come sit down", Bridgette said as she led her to her bed.

They sat down. Courtney rested her head on Bridgette's shoulder, and sobbed. As she cried, Bridgette rubbed her back to comfort her.

"Bridgette, I don't know what to do", Courtney sobbed. Bridgette looked at her, "Is this about Duncan?" She asked as she took a wild guess. Courtney nodded against her shoulder, "Yes", she cried softly.

Bridgette sighed in frustration, "What did he do this time?" She asked. So, help her, if Duncan did, or said anything stupid she was gonna ring his neck. He knows not to upset Courtney.

Courtney lifted her head, and wiped her eyes before looking at her. "Earlier I went to go look for him because I was upset that he hadn't answered any of my phone calls, or text message last night", Courtney told her. Bridgette nodded, "Okay", she said then she gestured for her to continue.

Courtney took a deep breath, "When I found him, he apologized, and for awhile everything was good. We started looking at designs, on my phone, for the nursery, and that's when the trouble started. He got mad because I told him that living with my parents may be long term, and he accused me of not believing in him. I tried to get him to understand that, that wasn't the case but he didn't want to listen. So, we fought then he left", she said as more tears filled her eyes.

Bridgette huffed then stood up, "Stay here", she instructed. Courtney looked at her, "What're you gonna do?" She asked. Bridgette turned her head to look at her, "I'm gonna go find that son of bitch", she said angrily before she left the room.

* * *

Justin was still in the gym, this time he was running on the treadmill. He'd went from the beach press, to the leg press, to the curling bar, to the treadmill, and back again. This was his second time on the treadmill so far. He wanted to get two more cycles, to his exercise, done before he would consider quitting for the day, or until the gym closed. Whichever came first.

He pressed a button on monitor as he continued to run, it made the treadmill speed up. He felt his core start to burn as he breathed. Burning was good, that meant he was burning fat, and building muscle.

Trent, DJ, and Cody looked on in worry. "Hey, Justin", Trent said carefully. "What?" Justin asked as he continued running. "I think you can stop now. You've been at it all day, and your body is overdue for a break", Trent said.

Justin didn't stop, "Actually I've been at it for most of the morning, and part of the afternoon. That's not all day", he breathed out. Trent couldn't argue with him there, "Okay but your body needs a break", he told him.

Justin looked at the monitor, "No it doesn't", he said before he looked forward. DJ fiddled with his fingers, "Listen to him man", he told Justin. Justin ignored them. He looked at the monitor again, he was at 2 miles, he was going for four. "I just need two more miles", Justin said. The comment was directed more to himself than at them.

Cody stepped up to him, "Man, if you're not careful, you could burn yourself out", he warned. "Good", Justin grunted as he ran. Cody walked over to the treadmill with the intent to slow it down by pushing one of the buttons but Justin shot him a look so he backed away instead.

Justin looked at the monitor again, and pressed another button causing the treadmill to speed up some more. Sweat started running down his forehead as he ran, and he started breathing heavily so he could keep up with the machine. His calves started to hurt but he kept going. He could feel his heart pound in his chest. It hurt, it hurt so bad.

As he ran a sharp pain shot through one of his legs causing him to yell out in agony. Then he missed a step, and fell flat on the still moving treadmill. "JUSTIN!" Trent yelled out in alarm as he ran over to him. DJ followed after him while Cody stopped the treadmill before joining them.

Justin felt a burning spot on the front of his leg as he laid on the treadmill in pain. Trent was by his side but Justin declined his offer of help. He sat up slowly, and saw blood on the treadmill. Not a lot but enough to know that it was more than just a tiny scratch.

Justin looked at his leg, it was covered in blood, and he couldn't tell where the scrape was. DJ took one look at the blood, and started to feel light headed. "I gotta sit down", DJ said as he backed away. He went over to one of the benches, and sat down while covering his face with hands. The site of blood still engraved in his mind.

Trent's face went white but he didn't back away, "Man, that looks bad", he said as he looked at the scrape. Justin gave him a look, "It's nothing", he snapped. Cody took a look for himself, judging from the way he was saw it, it wasn't that bad. He could tell that the scrape was long but not deep like an open wound. He'd have a scar but with some Neosporin, and scar cream it would clear right up. He should know, he'd had enough scrapes, and bruises in his life. "He'll be okay", Cody said finally.

Justin looked at Trent, "See", he said as he held his leg. Trent didn't say anything instead he went to go look for a first aid kit, and some cleaning supplies. When he came back Justin was still sitting on the treadmill.

With Cody's help Trent bandaged him right up then they cleaned up the blood. "Okay DJ, you can come back over now. The blood's gone", Trent said. "Good", DJ said then he rejoined the group.

Justin was still sitting on the floor. "Can you stand?" Trent asked him. Justin nodded then he carefully got up.

* * *

Bridgette angrily looked around the campus for Duncan. After searching for about twenty minutes she finally found him standing outside the bookstore. She marched over to him.

Duncan noticed her walking towards him, "What do you want Bridgette?" He asked in annoyance when she stopped in front of him. "What the hell's a matter with you?" She asked angrily. Duncan rolled his eyes at her, "Courtney go crying to you?" He asked. Bridgette narrowed her eyes, "Yeah, and she's very upset", she said.

"I'm gonna tell you what I told Courtney, I don't wanna talk about it", he said. "Why? Because you know that if you actually take the time to think about it then you'd realize that Courtney moving back in with her parents is a good idea?" She asked. Duncan looked at her, "She's trying to shut me out", he insisted as he pointed at himself.

Bridgette growled in frustration as she resisted every urge to wrapped her hands around his throat, and strangle him. That's how much he was upsetting her. "She wasn't trying to shut you. Damnit Duncan, when are you going to grow up? Not everything is about you. She moved back home for the baby not because she was trying to hurt you. If anything, this makes things easier on you because now you can find a job, and later an apartment without having to worry about not being able to on time. But do you see that? No because you can only think about yourself. Well you need to start thinking about what's best for the baby because it needs to come first, not you", Bridgette said.

Duncan looked at her for long time without saying anything. Before long everything Bridgette said started to sink in. He groaned as he realized what an ass he was being. "I gotta find Courtney", he said.

He tried to walk passed Bridgette but she stopped him. "She's still pretty upset. Give her time to calm down, and when she has I'll tell her to meet you here", Bridgette said. Realizing that was for the best, Duncan nodded in understanding.

* * *

After her talk with Dr. Mitchell Beth headed to a class. When it ended she went to her last class, and afterwards made her way to the girls' dorm. She wanted to get to her dorm room so she could rest before she started her shift at the bookstore.

As she was walking she got a text message. She got out her cell phone, and saw that Cody texted her. **Cody** : **Hey.** Beth looked at his message but didn't reply instead she put it back in her pocket.

"Was that Cody?" An excited voice asked. Beth let out a scream as she jumped backwards. She saw Izzy staring at her. Beth took a breath to calm herself down, "Izzy, don't do that", she said as she held her chest.

Izzy smiled, "Was that Cody?" She asked again. Beth shifted her gaze to her pocket before looking at her, "Yeah", she said. Izzy started bouncing around, "What did he say?" She asked. Beth looked at her, "He just said 'Hey'", she told her.

Izzy continued bouncing around, "Did you answer him? Did ya Beth? Did ya? Come on tell me", she said. Beth watched her bounce around, "No Izzy I didn't", she said. Izzy groaned as her bouncing came to a halt, "Why not?" She asked. Beth looked at her, "Why do you care?" She asked. "I want Body to become a couple", Izzy whined using the ship name that she'd come up with the other day.

Beth shook her head. She couldn't believe Izzy was serious about that. What did she find so interesting about her, and Cody? Maybe this was just Izzy being Izzy as always. Nobody really knew what went on in that girl's head.

Beth grabbed Izzy by the shoulders, "Izzy, listen to me, there is no Ceth, or Body. I didn't answer Cody's message because I still don't know what to make of what happened between us yesterday. Now I have a shift at the bookstore later, and I don't need that going through my head as I try to work", she explained.

Izzy smiled at her, "What time does your shift end?" She asked. Beth raised her eyebrow at her, "I'm working until closing time, which would be around 8:00pm, why?" She asked. Izzy continued to smile, "No reason", she said in a mischievous tone before she started bouncing away. Beth watched her go then she shook her head once more before she started walking to the girls' dorm again.

* * *

Duncan sat outside the bookstore as he waited for Courtney. He looked at the time on his phone, it was 2:30pm. He sighed as he put it back in his pocket, he'd only been waiting for about thirty minutes but it felt like hours.

He sighed, he thought about how he was going to apologize to Courtney. Even though he now understood why she had to move back in with her parents, he still wasn't happy about it. He just needed her to know why. Which is what he could have explained to her earlier instead of getting angry.

As Duncan thought about it some he saw Courtney approaching the bookstore. From what he could tell she wasn't crying anymore but she did look sad still. His heart broke, he made her feel that way, and she was carrying his child. He loved this girl, and he couldn't even listen to what she had to say.

He stood up from the chair, and walked over to her. They stopped when they reached each other. There was a silence between them as they both stared at one another.

Duncan smirked at her, "Hey, I'm jerk", he said as he tried to lighten the mood. Courtney looked at him, "Yeah, you are", she agreed softly. Duncan pulled her in for a hug, "I'm sorry", he said for the second time that day as he hugged her. Courtney rested her face on his chest as she tried not to cry, "I'm sorry for hitting you", she said as the tears she had been holding in came running down her cheeks. Duncan couldn't help but smile, "No, you can hit me as many times as you want to", he said. She couldn't but laugh at his statement as she wiped her eyes.

They pulled away from each other then he led her over to a table to sit down. "Now why did you think I was trying shut you out?" She asked as they sat down. Duncan sighed, "It wasn't so much feeling like you were trying to shut me out, it was me feeling left out", he said.

Courtney looked at him as she touched his hand, "I don't understand", she said. "When you said you wanted to be prepared in case I didn't find us a place before the baby's born I started to think about all the things I could miss out on", he said. Courtney squeezed his hand, "You know that if you ever wanna see me, or the baby you can. We're only a drive away, and if you can find us a place before I give birth then that's great because then we'd get to live together. But if you can't then that's still ok because you'll be able to visit", she said.

Duncan nodded as he looked at her, "I get that but Courtney I wanna be there for it. I don't wanna miss out on any important things, and I know I probably can't be there 24/7 but I do want to be there as much as I can. I don't want to visit once a week, and on the weekends. I want to be one of the people the baby will see when it wakes up in the morning, I want to be there for the late night feedings, and to hold it when it's crying. Hell, I want to be there to change its diaper. I just don't wanna feel left out", he said.

A tear ran down Courtney's cheek as she listened to him. "Why didn't you say that before?" She asked him. Duncan shrugged, "I was angry, and you know I don't like talking about my feelings", he said. Courtney couldn't help but smile, even when he was pouring out his heart he still liked to deny he could be soft at times.

"I never want you to feel like you're being left out", she said. Duncan looked at her, "So, what're we gonna do?" He asked. A smile formed on Courtney's face as an idea popped into her head. "Move in", she said. "What?" Duncan asked in case he didn't hear her right the first time. "Move in", Courtney said again.

Duncan raised his eyebrow at her, "Your serious?" He asked. Courtney nodded her head in excitement, "Yeah, this way we can be together, and you can be there as much as you want. You won't have to visit because you'd already be living there", she said.

She could feel her enthusiasm rise as she talked about it. Duncan, on the other hand didn't share her excitement. As much as he wanted to live with her, and their baby he knew her parents wouldn't allow it.

"Your parents don't want me there", he said. Courtney smiled, "But I do, and the baby's gonna need you there. You're it's father, and you have a right to be around your child", she said.

"Not on your parents watch", he said. "Don't worry about my parents, I'll talk to them. But is moving in with me something you want?" She asked. Duncan looked at her, "More than anything", he truthfully said as he squeezed her hand. "Then let me talk to my parents", she said.

Duncan nodded as he continued to think about it, "Okay", he said after awhile. He didn't care where they lived, so long as they were together. He'd even be willing to put up with her parents but he was afraid they wouldn't want to put up with him. Courtney smiled, "I love you", she said. Duncan smiled back, "I love you too", he said. Courtney continued to smile then he reached across the table, and kissed her.

* * *

Heather made her way to the same hospital that she'd went to the other night. Like the last time, she sat in her car for a few minutes before she got out, and walked in through the doors. She went to the main desk where a nurse was sitting. "Excuse me, which room is April Lane in?" Heather asked the lady. The nurse looked at her before typing something in her computer, "Room 315", she said.

Heather nodded her thanks then made her way to the elevators. Once there she pushed the up button then waited for the doors to open. She couldn't help but tap her foot as she waited, not because she was impatient but because she wondered what she was gonna say to April once she saw her.

She didn't have much time to think about it because the elevator doors opened. Heather sighed as she stepped inside. She pushed the button for the third floor then watched the doors close. As the elevator rose, she counted the numbers, above the doors, as they lit up. "1, 2, 3", she murmured as she got to her designated floor.

The doors opened, and she stepped out. She looked at the room numbers as she walked down the hall until she came to room 315. Heather stopped then stood in front of the door to her sister's room. It was closed, and she couldn't see who was in there. She grabbed onto the handle. A part of her wanted April to be asleep, so she wouldn't have to make conversation, so she wouldn't have to try tip toeing around the subject of what was happening. But another part of her wanted April to be awake so they could talk about it then, and not later. Heather hated waiting until later to talk about things. That's why she came when April texted her to come earlier. As much as she hated it, it was better to talk things out before waiting too long.

Heather looked at the handle, and turned the knob. She pushed opened the door, and was able to look inside. It was obviously a private room; there was a bathroom, a small closet, a bedpan (gross), two chairs, one stool, a tv, and a bed which had April laying in it.

Heather walked inside. "Nice of you to show", April said. Heather looked at her, "I half expected you to be asleep", she said. April smirked, "I was before you got here. I got tired of waiting on you so I took a nap, per doctor's request, and when I woke up you still weren't here", she said. Heather couldn't help but note that April was surprisingly chipper for someone who had just been told that they had cancer.

Heather stuck her hands in jacket's pockets, "It was a two-hour drive", she said. April shrugged, "Explains a lot", she said. Heather looked around the room, "Where are Mom, Dad, and Bobby at?" She asked. She'd think they would all be rallied around April still. April looked at her, "They went to go get something to eat in the cafeteria. They won't be back for some time considering I don't think they ate anything last night", she answered.

Heather shallowed, kind of hard to eat after you've just been told that your daughter, and sister have cancer. Heather pulled up the stool that was near the bed, "How long have they been here?" She asked before she sat down. "All night, and all day. I thought they would have at left for a bit while I went to go to get some tests done earlier but nope, they stayed", April said.

"So, they haven't even gone back home to shower, or change?" Heather asked. April shook her head, "No, but they will soon. It's not like they can stay here all night again", she said. She didn't feel like she had to mention how they had to go to work tomorrow, and how Bobby had school in the morning. He was 14, and in middle school still. He had to show up, or else he could fall behind.

Heather only nodded as she looked down, "So, how have you been?" She asked. "You mean before I found out I had cancer, or after?" April asked. Heather looked at her, "Both", she said.

"Good", April said. "Really?" Heather asked. April nodded, "Well not so much as good as I was ok. I mean I was getting sick a lot, and it took the doctors a little while to figure out what was wrong. They thought it was some type of virus that I had caught. I had to take a semester off of college because of it. Now after they told me what was really going on, I was in shock, scared, devastated. You know? The works. Anyways, they said they'd run tests, and then we could talk about options. Which is what I expect we'll be doing soon. It still doesn't feel real but it is. Now enough about me, what about you? I heard you started a business with your roommate", she said.

Heather nodded her head, grateful for the change in conversation. "Yeah, it's called Total Designs. I started it with Lindsey, from the show, and we just added another girl name Leshawna to the fold. She's from the show too", Heather said. "The one you hated?" April asked. "Yeah, she's helping us with what's going to be the new urban division", Heather explained.

April chuckled as she remembered the times she would watch the show from home, and see Heather fighting with Leshawna. "Funny stuff, so what is it you do?" April asked referring to Heather's role in TD. "I managed the finances, Lindsey designs the clothes, Leshawna designs clothes, and helps me with the finances but we all help make the clothes", Heather said.

"I should have known you weren't designing clothes. I was looking at your website on my phone this morning while everybody was asleep, and I thought to myself no way did you design any of those. Sorry Heather, you know fashion but you can't design clothes that look _that_ good", April teased.

Heather growled in anger, "You know what April? I didn't come all the way over here to be insulted", she said. April smirked, "It was a joke, chill", she said. Heather slammed her fists on the bed, "No, you always do this. You get a rise out of me just to get me to go off on you then you turn around, and play the victim. You make people think I'm crazy. They either think that I'm lying, or overreacting. Do you know you basically made my life a living hell? Because you did", she said. She hated that that's how she said it, considering all that was happening, but it needed to be said.

"It wasn't a picnic living with you either. Don't try to play the victim Heather because we both know you aren't one", April said. Heather looked at her, "Yeah but you tortured me every day", she said. "You mean like you did to other people at school?" April asked. "You weren't Miss, Nice Nice neither", Heather said. April shrugged her shoulders, "Fair enough", she said. "At least the people I picked on didn't have to worry about me all the time. I couldn't get away from you, and everybody's constant love for you", Heather said.

"I can't help it if people liked me", April said. "Yeah, well it annoyed me. Especially when they were like, 'April she's so nice', 'April she's so wonderful', April, April, April", Heather said in frustration after she mocked the adults that loved April so much.

"Again, not my fault", April said. Heather scoffed as she rolled her eyes, "You had all of that, you didn't have to make it your life's mission to make my life miserable", she said. April looked at her, "What are you talking about, that wasn't my life's mission", she said. Heather crossed her arms, "Sure seemed like it. You taunted me, you tried to prove you were better than me, you stole my clothes, hell you even stole my boyfriends, and there'd be nothing wrong with the guys you were dating", she said as listed all of April's misdeeds.

"I didn't think you cared about those guys", April said. Heather growled, "Most of them were just guys to date but Bill, and Clayton were two guys who I really liked. Once you got them, you flaunted them around in my face", she said. April snuggled her head on her pillow as she closed her eyes, "Does it help to know that Bill was a cheater, or that Clayton had an STD?" She asked as she touched her forehead. Heather looked at her, "What do you mean?" She asked quietly. April opened her eyes, "You didn't pick the best guys Heather, and they proved it. Somebody had to get them away from you", she said.

Heather's face softened, "April, is that the reason why you stole all of my boyfriends? Because you were trying to protect me?" She asked. April shook her head, "No, most of that was just to mess with you", she said then she laughed. Heather growled again, "I knew it, you bitch", she said. April continued to laugh then she settled down, "Yeah, okay I'm a bitch. But I grew up Heather. There were times that you still acted so immature that I couldn't resist taunting you because that's all you understood", she said.

"Well I'm learning, no thanks to you", Heather said. "Good because you need to grow up but even as you do mature you'll always be my, little, baby, sister", April said as she pinched Heather's cheek. Heather shrugged her away, "Quit it", she said. April wouldn't quit, and soon it turned into a game of Heather trying to fight her off. "Come on baby sister", April taunted. "Leave me alone", Heather said. She fought her off some more then the two girls started laughing.

April quit trying to pinch Heather's cheek, and the two girls just continued to laugh. Heather couldn't remember when the last time it was that she laughed with her sister but here they were laughing, together. For the first time, she felt like her sister was acting like a sister.

Slowly their laughter came to a stop. April looked at her, "Look I'm gonna be ok. I've got good doctors, they're gonna find a treatment plan that works for me, and I'm gonna beat this. I mean the chemotherapy is gonna be hell, and I'll go bald but I'm gonna be ok", she said. Heather nodded her head slowly, "Okay", she said quietly. A small tear welled up in her eye.

April took her hand, "Listen I don't I need you crying over me, I'm gonna be getting enough of that from Mom, Dad, and Bobby. What I'm gonna need from you is to keep things normal for me. So, if I'm being a bitch, call me a bitch. Don't hold back, okay?" She asked. Heather nodded again, "Yeah", she said. April smiled, "Good", she said. Heather wiped away the tear that was in her eye then April pulled her in for a hug.

* * *

After her talk with Duncan Courtney headed home. Her plan was to get both her parents together, and try to convince them to let Duncan move in. It wouldn't be easy, heck she expected them both to say 'no', but she believed she could get them to say yes, eventually. Once she arrived home, she parked her car then got out, and walked up to her front door. She used her key to walk inside. "I'm home", Courtney called out after she dropped her bag near the front entrance.

There was no answer, her parents must have still been at work. Courtney sighed before she walked into the living room. She sat down on the couch, and decided to wait until they got home.

She turned on the tv, and flipped through the channels. After watching some rerun, she checked the time on her cell phone, it was 5:00pm. She put it on the couch, both her parents should be arriving home soon.

As she flipped through the channels again she heard the door unlock then she heard someone walk in, and close the door. Courtney continued watching the tv as her mother walked into the room. Maria looked at her, "Hey", she said. "Hey", Courtney said as she looked at the tv. She wasn't paying attention to what was on, she was just waiting for her dad to come home so she'd have both her parents to talk to.

Maria sat down beside her, "How was your day?" She asked casually. Courtney crossed her arms as she sank in the couch, "Good, where's Dad?" She asked. "He should be home soon", Maria said.

Five minutes later they heard Randell come in the front door. He walked into the living room, and greeted his wife with a kiss then he hugged Courtney. "Hey dad", Courtney said with a smile as he hugged her.

Randell pulled away, "How were your classes?" He asked. "Good", Courtney said. She didn't say anything else. Randell looked at her as she was silent, "Something wrong?" He asked. Courtney looked at him as she shook her head, "No, well there is something I want to talk to you guys about", she said before she stood up.

"What about?" Randell asked. Courtney sighed, "About Duncan", she told them. Randell sharply sucked in a breath of air before he slowly exhaled, "What about him?" He asked practically whispering. Courtney looked at them as she chose her next words carefully, "Can he move in?" She asked quietly.

There was no silence that followed because her father didn't waste any time in replying. "No", Randell said as his voice practically boomed around the whole living room. "Look I know you guys don't like him but…", she was interrupted by her father. "I said no", Randell said again in the exact same tone as before.

Courtney could feel herself start to get frustrated. It didn't seem like her father was going to make an effort to hear her out. "Why not? It's not like we don't have enough room for both him, and the baby" Courtney said. She wasn't lying neither, it wasn't like their house was small. It wasn't super big but it was bigger than most houses.

"I don't care", Randell said. "But he's the father of my baby…", Courtney said but was interrupted again. "Don't remind me", Randell interjected. "Can you please just think about it?" Courtney asked. "No", Randell said. Courtney huffed, it was like her father could only say no. "What are you so afraid of? I'm already pregnant", Courtney said.

"All the more reason why I don't want him in this house", Randell said loudly. Courtney turned to her mother, who had yet to jump into the conversation. "Mom", Courtney said in desperation.

Maria looked at her husband, "Randell I think we should talk about this in the kitchen", she suggested before she stood up. Randell nodded, and she led him into the kitchen. Once there, Randell started running his fingers through his hair in frustration. First his, technically still, teen daughter got pregnant. Now she was trying to convince them to allow, the father, who is a thug, to move in.

"You can't convince me, I won't allow _him_ to live here", Randell said as he referred to Duncan like he was acid on his tough. Maria got into in his face, "You think I want him here too? Because I don't, I don't want him anywhere near here", she said.

"So, we're in agreement?" Randell asked. Maria shook her head, "No", she said. Randell sighed in frustration as he continued to run his fingers through his short hair again then he took a couple of deep breaths as he tried to calm down. The last thing he wanted was to blow up in front of his wife, and scare his daughter.

"I don't want him living in this house, Maria", Randell managed to say in quiet voice. "What's the point in keeping him away? Like she said, she's already pregnant, no matter what the damage is already done. Having him live here isn't going to make the situation anymore worse", Maria said.

Randell folded his arms, "I don't want to take any chances", he said. Maria sighed, "There's no point in trying. Like she said he's the father of this baby so he's going to be coming around, and whether we like it, or not they're a couple again", she said. She understood his concerns but everything that could happen by allowing Duncan to live there had already happened.

Randell thought about what his wife said then he let out a sigh, "I'm sorry but no", he said as held up his hands. He turned around. Maria went up behind him, and hugged him.

Randell turned back around, and hugged her back. They let go of each other after a minute. Maria looked at him, "You know as much as I do that she won't stop asking us. She'll try to convince us why it's a good idea. All the pros, and cons. She'll even be willing to make a comprise if she has to. She's relentless like that", she said as she gave him a sad smile.

Randell nodded sadly, "Yeah", he agreed quietly. "You know what we have to do, right?" Maria asked. Randell nodded his head knowingly, "There will be conditions", he said with an edge to his voice as he looked at her. They both knew what that would be. Maria nodded in agreement, "Definitely", she said.

They walked back into the living room where they found Courtney pacing in the room. She stopped when she saw them come in. Courtney looked at them, "Mom, Dad, I know you're hesitant to let Duncan stay here. But if you just hear me out, one more time, then I think we can reach some kind of agreement", she said.

Randell held up his hand to get her to stop talking then he gestured to Maria. "Duncan can stay here", Maria said. Courtney couldn't help but let out a squeal as she smiled. She ran up, and gave them both a hug.

"Thank you, thank you so much", Courtney said as she hugged them. Maria made her look at her, "This is only until he can get you guys your own apartment, and while he's here he stays in a separate room", she said then she shared a glance with her husband. That was the only way either of them were going to feel comfortable with allowing Duncan to stay there.

Courtney just nodded at their requests, "I understand", she said before she looked at them with a smile. Maria smiled a little herself while Randell just looked off to the side angrily. She could see him balling his hands into tight fists. Courtney hadn't noticed her father's distress. Instead she just pulled away from her parents then texted Duncan the news.

* * *

Beth was behind the counter at the bookstore. She had her hand under her chin as she tapped her fingers on the surface. Her body leaned against the counter as her eyes wandered around the room in boredom. There was nobody else in there except Izzy; she'd come in an hour ago, and hadn't left yet.

Beth watched as she bounced around the room, "Izzy my boss is gonna get mad if you don't buy something, and leave", she said. That wasn't enterally true. People hung around there all the time, and her boss never said anything. Mostly because she would be in the back room, looking at her computer. Beth looked at the door, that was closed, and saw her boss through the window glass. Sure enough, her boss was at the computer.

Izzy stopped bouncing around, "Come on, you know you like me being in here with you", she said with a smile. A small smile formed on Beth's face. It was nice having somebody in the store with her, especially when it was likely to be a slow night. Evening shifts were usually slow because people got their books during the day. The store only stayed open until 8:00pm just in case someone needed something to help them study late at night.

"Yeah, it's nice but I don't understand why you're in here", Beth said. She'd never hung around in the bookstore before which is why Beth found it weird that she was now. It made her wonder where Owen was since Izzy usually spent time with both him, and Noah.

Izzy's smile grew, "I need candles", she said. "We don't…Wait, what do you need candles for?" Beth asked out of curiosity. Izzy flashed her a big white smile, "You'll see", she said with a hint of mystery in her voice. Beth gave her a look of confusion as she tried to figure out why Izzy needed candles. After awhile she gave up, no use in trying to figure out what was going on in Izzy's mind.

"Well like I was gonna say before, we don't sell candles. This is a bookstore not candle store", Beth told her. Izzy laughed after Beth told her that, "Whoops I guess I better go somewhere else then", she said. "That'd be your best bet", Beth said. Izzy pulled out some sunglasses then put them over her eyes, "I'll be back", she said in her best terminator voice before leaving the store. After she left, Beth shook her head as she sighed then she went back to tapping on the surface of the counter with her fingers.

* * *

After Courtney texted Duncan the news he called her. To say he was happy was an understatement, he was ecstatic. At first, she couldn't understand why, considering the fact that he was going to be living in the same house as her parents, but then she realized most of his happiness stemmed from the fact that he was going to be living with her, and later their baby like he wanted. It made her happy to know that he was willing to put up with his dislike for them just to be with her.

"Hey, Courtney you still there?" Duncan asked over the phone. Courtney smiled, "Yeah", she answered. "Good, anyways, I was thinking instead of waiting tomorrow I could move down there today", he said. Courtney raised an eyebrow, "You sure about that?" She asked. She knew he probably had a lot of stuff to pack up, and this was short notice considering at time she didn't know if she was gonna be able to convince her parents to let him move in, or not.

"Yeah, I don't have much to pack, and I really wanna see you", he said. Courtney smiled again, "Okay, just let me tell my parents so they won't be surprised when you show up at the front door with your things", she said. "Alright, I'll see you in about an hour princess", he said. Courtney giggled at the nickname, "Okay, I love you", she said. "Love you too", he said before hanging up.

Courtney put her cell phone in her pocket then walked into the kitchen. Her mother was at the stove making dinner while her father was sitting at the table with his hand covering his face. He was obviously still upset with himself for saying a thug could live in his house.

"Hey, Mom, Dad, Duncan's going to be moving in here tonight. Is that ok?" Courtney asked. Maria nodded as she stood over the stove, "Yeah", she mumbled not looking at her. Courtney looked over at her father, he didn't say anything instead she saw him tighten his fist.

Courtney sighed before she headed for her room. As she walked up the stairs she couldn't help but wonder if Duncan, and her parents were ever gonna learn to get along for the baby's sake. She was used to them not liking each other but she didn't want the baby to have to deal with that.

Once she was in her room she laid down on her bed, and waited for Duncan. As she waited she couldn't help but feel excited. Her, and Duncan would be living together. Sure, they'd be staying with her parents but she didn't care about that.

As she waited, she'd occasionally looked at her clock, and watched the minutes go by then she'd look at the ceiling. As she stared at the tile she heard a familiar voice. "Hey princess", the voice said. Courtney looked in the direction of the door, and saw Duncan standing there with a smirk on his face as he held his bag. A smile crossed her face as she got off her bed, and ran into his arms.

Duncan held her tight as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're here", Courtney said in his embrace. Duncan smirked then they pulled away. He looked around the room. It'd been a long time since he'd been in there. The smirk on his face grew as he thought about all the good memories they'd made in the room.

Courtney watched him walk over to the bed then he flopped down on it. Duncan laid back, "The bed's a lot smaller than I remember but I think we can make it work", he said as he ran his hand over the covers. Courtney giggled as she watched him, "It's always been that size", she said with a smile. Duncan didn't say anything instead he just smirked. Courtney hadn't told him that he'd be sleeping in the other guest room. But she would later.

Duncan looked over at the doorway, and saw her about to pick up his bag. He immediately jumped off the bed, and walked over to her. "I got that princess. You shouldn't be picking up heavy stuff anyway", he said as he took the bag from her. As he grabbed the bag he swung one hand around her waist, and pulled her towards him. Their faces, only inches apart. Courtney smiled as they looked at each other then she let out a giggle before he kissed her. She kissed him back, and pretty soon they were kissing in the doorway. As they were kissing a large arm grabbed Duncan by his shirt, and forcefully dragged him out of the room. Duncan didn't have time to react, and once in the hallway he was to face to face with Courtney's father.

Randell got in his face, "Let's just get one thing straight, you don't live here nor are you a guest. A guest is someone who is welcomed here, you are not welcomed here. You are only here until you can get a job then get your own place, or until my daughter sees what a piece of crap you are, and dumps your sorry ass. So, I'm warning you now, stay out of Courtney's room, or else", he warned in a low voice.

Duncan didn't bother to say, 'or else what?' Because he knew what happened to guys who asked. After all he himself was one of the ones who beat the crap out of anyone who had darned to ask. But now he was on the receiving end of it, and he realized then that the fear he had instilled in other people was now being instilled into him. So, he didn't ask, he knew some of things that could happen, and he didn't want to test Randell.

Randell got out of his face then walked away. Once he was gone Duncan didn't do anything except stand where he was. One part of him was scared the other was studded that he'd just basically threatened him while his daughter's room was only a few feet away. As he stood outside of Courtney's doorway he saw her come out of her room looking concerned. He gave her a smirk to show her he was ok even though he was shaking on the inside.

Courtney gave him a sad smile before she walked back into her room. Duncan didn't follow her, not after what'd just happened. He sighed to himself, it was obvious Randell wasn't going to make his stay there an easy one.

* * *

Justin, and Trent were back in their dorm room after they'd came back from the gym. It was getting closer to evening as Justin sat on his bed changing his bandage. Cody had advised that it'd be a good idea for him to put some Neosporin on the scrape, and apply a new bandage so it didn't get infected.

As he wrapped the gaze around his leg he rubbed the back of his neck. He was still so sore from his intense workout. In addition to the burning scar on his leg, his calf muscles were sore from all the running he'd been doing. His whole body ached. He knew he'd pushed himself too hard but he didn't care; he had to keep his body in tip, top, shape. It was the only way he'd be able to model.

As he finished applying his new gaze he glanced over at Trent, who was standing near the microwave heating something up. Based on the smell Justin could tell it was pasta mixed with alfredo sauce. He shook his head as he tried to ignore the aroma. He'd been trying to cut back on how much food he ate so he could cut back on how many calories he ate but it was hard because he'd get so hungry. The longest he could go without eating was a day but by the next morning he'd wake up feeling sick. So, to make it easy on himself he wouldn't eat all day once a week. The rest of week he'd eat but it was only little.

Justin heard the timer on the microwave go off then he looked over, and saw Trent takeout a small plastic tray. "Hey Justin you want some of this?" Trent asked with a smile as he walked over to him. "No", Justin said as he shook his head.

Trent took a whiff of the pasta, "Come on", he encouraged. Justin backed away as Trent started pushing the tray in his face, "I'm not hungry", he snapped. Trent frowned as he pulled the tray away from his face, "Sorry, I was just messing around", he mumbled.

"Yeah well just keep that stuff away from me", Justin said angrily as he gestured to the tray of pasta. Trent couldn't help but notice how Justin referred to the food as 'stuff' almost like it was poison, "Have you eaten today?" He asked. "Yeah", Justin said in frustration. "What did you have?" Trent asked. Justin looked at him, "I had a banana earlier", he said in annoyance. Trent looked at him, "Just a banana? What about breakfast, or lunch? What about dinner?" He asked. His voice was filled with surprise because he realized Justin probably hadn't had any of the three. Only one lousy banana, that in the long run, did nothing for a person.

"I don't need to eat all of that", Justin said as he looked away. "Dude you need more than a banana", Trent said with concern as he set down the tray. Justin shook his head, "I'm good", he said.

"Okay, dude, I'm not trying to tell you what to do but you seriously need to eat something else", Trent said. His former bandmate was really starting to freak him out. First with his excessive workouts, and now with his lack of eating.

Justin narrowed his eyes, "I don't know how many times I have to tell you but I'm not hungry", he said angrily. Trent heard a growl come from Justin's stomach, "Your stomach disagrees", he told him. "Well I'm not, now back off", Justin said practically shouting at him.

Trent backed up slightly as he held up his hands in a surrender like motion, "Okay, I'll back off. But only if you at least eat a quarter of what's in that tray", he said as he gestured to the pasta. "If I get hungry I'll make salad", Justin compromised. He figured a salad wasn't going to do much harm. If he did make one it'd probably only be lettuce with low fat dressing on it.

Trent put his down hands in defeat. He couldn't make him eat, and he was a fool to try. "Okay man, to be honest I don't understand why you won't eat more", Trent said as he picked up the tray. Justin rubbed his leg, "I'm a model. I have to look fit", he said.

Trent was about to something but a knock at the door interrupted him before he could. He took one more look at Justin before he went to go answer it. DJ stood on the other side holding a plastic dish of what looked to have soup in it.

"Hey DJ", Trent said as he let him inside. "Hey", DJ said as he looked at them. Unlike Trent, Justin didn't greet him, he just looked at him as he walked in.

"What's you got there?" Trent asked as he gestured to the plastic bowl. DJ smiled, "Soup, I made it for my culinary class. It's for an assignment. Anyways I wanted to see if you guys could taste a sample. Sierra loves it but I thought I'd get other people's opinions too. You know? So, I can make sure I did it right", he explained.

Trent picked at his pasta, "Sure but don't give any to Justin, he won't eat", he said as he tilted his head over to him. DJ frowned as he looked at the two, "Why not?" He asked. Trent swallowed the pasta that he put in his mouth, "Trying to lose weight", he said.

DJ looked over at Justin, "Seriously?" He asked surprised. That was weird considering that Justin was one of the most fit looking people that he knew. "Yeah, and I don't know why. He looks pretty fit to me", Trent said.

Justin sighed, "You guys don't understand because you don't model", he said. Trent rolled his eyes, "I'm thankful for that", he said. If he had to do what Justin did just to keep a modeling gig then he wouldn't do it, no matter how much they paid him.

"Starving yourself isn't a good way to lose weight", DJ said. Justin looked at him, "I'm not starving myself", he said. "Yet", Trent mumbled. He knew how these things went. He'd heard the stories. They usually ended with people looking like skin, and bones.

"Look until my boss tells me I look good I'm sticking to my diet. Until then don't pressure me to eat, and if you don't want to see me push myself in the gym then don't come", Justin said to them. There was a silence that followed after his statement as he looked at them both to see if they had any response. DJ didn't say anything, he just stood awkwardly in the middle of room. Trent shrugged his shoulders, "Okay", he murmured after awhile. Justin nodded his head in contentment.

* * *

That night Duncan was getting settled in his new room. He was still pretty shaken up after Randell practically manhandled him earlier for going into Courtney's room. Duncan shook his head in annoyance at the thought as he folded up a shirt then put it in the drawer, he knew the guy had it out for him but that didn't mean he had to put his hands on him. All Randell had to do was tell him not to go into Courtney's room but no he had to threaten him. Then again, it's not like the guy didn't have good reason to not like him, or trust him for that matter. After all he did get his only daughter pregnant but it's not like he did it on purpose, it was an accident for crying out loud.

After Duncan finished unpacking he looked around the room. It still didn't feel like home, no matter how many of his own touches he added. Maybe part of that reason was because a guy, who slept two feet down the hall, wanted to break his face.

He shook his head again before he looked at the wall that was contacted to Courtney's room. He smiled as he touched it. At least there was one person in that house who didn't hate him, and pretty soon there'd be two.

He smirked as he backed away, he didn't care if her parents liked him, or not. They were just gonna have to get used to him because he wasn't walking away from Courtney. Duncan walked over to his stereo, that he'd set up, and turned it on. He the shut door, so nobody could hear his music then he turned up the volume.

As he was jamming to the song he didn't hear his door open. All of a sudden, his music was cut off then he felt somebody wrap their arm around his neck. His feet practically lifted off the floor as he was taken out of the room, and violently thrown against the wall in hallway. For the second time that day he was face to face with Randell, who was pinning him against the wall.

Duncan could feel Randell's breath on his face as the older man breathed heavily in anger. His heart started pounding as he wondered what he'd done wrong now. Randell looked at him as he tightened his grip, "You are really pushing my buttons. First you go into my daughter's room then you keep me up by playing that-that whatever it is you call music. Apparently, I didn't make it obvious before but this is my house, and as long as you're going to be staying here you will obey my rules. First rule, and most important rule is that you stay out of Courtney's room. The second rule is you keep your music down. I don't even what to hear it. The third rule is you show me nothing but respect. That means you call me Mr. Summers not Randell, and sure as hell not Randy. The last rule is that once you get a job you start paying rent. I won't have you mooching off me, or my wife. So, you better start paying your own way, understood?" He asked with a growl. Duncan narrowed his eyes at him, "Wait how am I supposed to find an apartment if you're going to be taking half my earnings?" He asked. Randell let go of his shirt, "Figure it out", he said before walking away.

Duncan watched him walk into the bedroom down the hall then slam the door shut. He started rubbing his neck while he glared at the door. He imagined the bruise that would form on his neck later. _Bastard_ , Duncan thought angrily as walked back into his room. He was starting to think that maybe he should've stayed on the campus. It would have been a lot easier on him, and safer.

* * *

After her shift at the bookstore, Beth returned to her dorm room, and flopped on her bed. It was sometime after 8:00pm, and she was tired. She let out groan, she hated working the late shift, nobody hardly came in, and the person working always had to close up. So, not only was it boring but it was exhausting too.

As she laid on her stomach she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Beth rolled over on her back as she took it out. It was a text message from Izzy. **Izzy: Come down to the middle of campus, right where the giant fountain is. There's a surprise waiting for you.** Beth raised her eyebrow at the request. **Beth: Izzy it's late, no.** She waited for Izzy's reply. **Izzy: Just get down here now.** Beth shook her head as she got off her bed. She may as well go down there to see what the surprise was because knowing Izzy she was going to stay where she was at, and wait for her to show up. Which means she wouldn't stop texting.

Beth made her way to the middle of campus until she spotted the giant fountain where Izzy said she'd be at with her 'surprise'. Beth sighed in frustration as she walked, it was late, and she had a class in the morning. In truth she didn't care about the surprise, in fact the only reason why she was even bothering to show up was so Izzy wouldn't wait all night for her.

As she got closer she saw a guy sitting at a table with… _candles_? Beth raised an eyebrow at the scene. Why was there a table with candles on it? A scene like that usually signified a…wait a minute. Beth rolled her eyes at the realization; it was a date, a romantic date as a matter of fact, and she didn't need to see the guy to know who he was. She shook her head in anger, damnit Izzy.

Once she got to the table she saw the, not so mystery man, sitting in one of the chairs. Cody smiled in embarrassment when he saw her, "Hey", he said sheepishly. "Hey, did Izzy trick you too?" Beth asked as she sat down. Cody nodded his head, "Yeah, she told me that she had a…", he started but was interrupted. "Surprise?" Beth asked. Cody nodded again with a small smile on his face, "Yeah, anyways I was kinda surprised when she texted me out of blue. I told her it was late but she was adamant that I come down here so I did because I didn't want to leave her alone in case she got into trouble, or something", he said.

Beth chuckled, his reasoning for coming were sorta like hers. "Yeah, I didn't want to leave her by herself either", she said. Cody chuckled too, "Well when I got here I saw the food on this table with candles, as you can see, then Izzy told me to sit here, and wait for you", he finished explaining. Beth looked at him, "Why didn't you warn me?" She asked. "She took my phone", he said in frustration with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Beth covered her face with her hand, "Izzy", she said as she shook her head. Cody understood her frustration, "Any idea on why she would set this up?" He asked. Beth sighed as she looked at him, "She thinks we should become a couple", she said.

Cody chuckled in disbelief, "Really?" He asked. Beth nodded, "Yeah, she's really stuck on us dating for some reason. Do you have any idea why she would want us to be a couple so badly?" She asked. Cody thought about it, "If I had to guess, it's because of Owen. He's still been coping with his diagnosis, and it's been hard on the both of them. So, I suspect she's been looking for a distraction. Now I understand wanting to focus on something else to take you're mine off the situation but did it have to be us? I mean there are other hobbies", he said.

"Like collecting stamps", Beth suggested. It was the most obvious hobby she could think of at the moment. Cody smirked, "That, or videogames", he said. He figured that would be more exciting for her.

"Yeah videogames are a good idea. I think Call Of Duty would suit her", Beth said. "Halo seems right up her alley too", Cody said as he thought of Izzy staying up all night trying to get to the next level. He imagined her yelling at the screen as she shot at the make-believe enemy. Taking it all way too seriously as if it were all real.

"Yeah, she'd probably play them all night in Owen, and Noah's dorm room. I don't think Owen would care but it might annoy Noah", she said. Cody shrugged, "Better him than us", he said with a smirk.

They both laughed. It's not that they wanted to see Noah suffer but they didn't want to be Izzy's project until she no longer needed a distraction. Besides Noah already dealt with Izzy enough as it was, he could handle her.

As they both stopped laughing Beth looked around for Izzy, she was nowhere to be seen. Typical, she left them a romantic dinner then ditched them. Beth turned her attention to the meal that had been prepared for them. They both had the same thing; chicken breast, with a side of green beans, and carrots. She looked at their glasses filled with, what she suspected was, some kind of alcoholic beverage.

She took the bottle, that was next to one of the candles, and looked at the label. Yup, it was wine. A small smile formed on her face as she giggled. Izzy really did set up such an ideal, romantic, date. It was quite impressive.

Beth looked at him, "What you wanna do? Leave, or stay?" She asked. Cody smiled, "Might as well stay, she did such a great job with the food. It wouldn't be right to waste it", he said.

Beth glanced at her plate, "She does know it's way too late to be eating dinner though, right?" She asked. Cody shook his head, "Not to mention I've already eaten", he said. Beth picked at her chicken, "I guess whatever we don't eat we can have for lunch tomorrow", she said before she took a bite.

Cody looked at her, "Together?" He asked. Beth swallowed her chicken before looking back at him, "Yeah", she said quietly. An uncomfortable silence fell between them. She knew they were both thinking about how he'd kissed her the other day. If Izzy hadn't of set up this surprise date then Beth would've spent the whole night, and possibly all of the next day ignoring him.

A chilly breeze swirled around them, Beth began to shiver. She wrapped her arms around her body so she could warm herself up but it didn't work. Since it was fall it was now starting to get colder outside. It wasn't so bad during the day because if the sun was out then the rays usually provided enough heat. So, all that was needed was a small jacket to stay warm. Nights were a different story though. Even on a cloudy day a small jacket was enough to keep a person warm but nighttime was when it really started to get chilly. It wasn't too bad compared to how it normally was but it was still cold. If she could guess the temperature then she'd say it was probably in the 50's. Maybe 54-degress if she wanted to try to be accurate.

Cody watched as she rubbed her shoulders, "Here, let me help", he offered as he stood up from his chair then walked around the table while taking off the jacket he was wearing. He placed it around her shoulders before going to sit back down in his chair. Beth looked at him, "You didn't have to do that", she said with a worried look on her face.

Cody put up his hand in reassurance, "No, it's ok, really. I'll be alright", he said. The look of concern didn't disappear from Beth's face. "Are you sure?" She asked. Cody nodded, "Yeah", he said.

Beth didn't argue with him anymore instead she put her arms in the sleeves, and snuggled in the warmth that soon followed. "Thanks", she said as she looked at him. "No problem", Cody said.

They gave each other small smiles then, out of nowhere, music started to play. Beth turned her head to look behind her but she couldn't find the source. She narrowed her eyes, no doubt it was Izzy who was behind the romantic music playing. After all, it wouldn't be a romantic date without romantic music, now would it? As the music played Beth's face softened. She couldn't name the song but it was beautiful, and most likely from the late 80's. It was soft rock, the kind that played on radio, late at night, on one of the oldie stations.

She turned her attention back to Cody to find him listening to the song too. Based on the smile that was on his face, he was enjoying the tune. She smiled again as she rested her hands on the table near his. Without realizing it, their fingertips touched.

Cody looked at her as he felt her finger touch his. Their eyes locked as neither said anything to the other. Beth's smile faded as she stared into his eyes, "Cody, what are we?" She asked. Cody looked at her, he knew she was referring to their relationship. She was probably confused by him kissing her, truth be told he was too. "I don't know", he said quietly.

"Are we a couple, or just friends?" She asked. Cody shrugged, "Hard to say", he said. Beth swallowed, "Do you like me?" She asked. Cody nodded his head slightly, "Yeah", he said. "As more than a friend?" She asked. Cody nodded again, "Definitely", he said. He really did like her, he liked her very much. That he knew for certain.

"So, what's going on between us?" Beth asked as her finger still touched his. Cody though about it, he liked her, that was for sure, and he wanted to keep seeing her as more than friend. But he didn't know if he was ready for it to cross over into girlfriend territory yet. All he knew was he didn't want to stop seeing her.

Cody squeezed her hand, "I don't know but we'll figure it out", he said. Beth seemed satisfied with that answer. Sure, he didn't say he wanted to be her boyfriend but he did confirm that he liked her, and not as friend. The confirmation was all she needed at the moment.

The music in the background continued to play. They smiled at each other as they listened to the song. Meanwhile, a few feet away, in the shadows, Izzy watched them next to her boom box. A triumphant smile, plastered, on her face.

 **A/N- Well there's chapter 26. Again, this was a really long chapter. Anyways did you like it? How did you enjoy Cody, and Beth's date? Was it good? Are you enjoying them together? Will they become boyfriend, and girlfriend? What about Heather, and her sister April? Did you like the little moment they shared in April's hospital room? How far will Justin go to lose weight? Will his friends help him before it gets too bad? Finally, what about Duncan, and Courtney? What did you think of him moving into her parents' house with her? Is Randell placing unfair blame on Duncan? Will he lighten up? Tell me what you think in the comments. Cold Water by Major Lazer ft. M** **O ft. Justin Bieber.**


End file.
